Legends of Chaos: Chaos Pawn of the Gremory
by ZuttoAragi
Summary: Kazuma Soryu is a seemingly normal high school student until the day his apartment is attacked and destroyed by a monster. His home, and life, are invaded by a person claiming to be a Soul Reaper. He then later finds himself embroiled in the conflicts of angels, fallen angels, and devils, again. Though Kazuma spends a lot of effort trying to seem "normal." MULTI-CROSSOVER. OC Story
1. The More Things Change

**Chapter I**

**Hello people, yes, I know. Another new story. Sorry, this is another one of those things burning away at my brain pan so I haven't been able to do much else. But, now that I've gotten down on paper, yes I know it technically isn't but that's the phrase so be quiet, I can actually focus on my other stories, namely Wagtail Shinobi and Fairy Tail's Dragon God. At any rate this story is a High School DxD, Bleach, Sekirei, Naruto, Fullmetal Alchemist, Fairy Tail crossover. Although not all of those contribute a lot since Naruto and Fullmetal Alchemist contribute mainly characters. This story also has Bakuto Masaki as its coauthor, so I'd like to thank him as I always do. Also, this story does use what is effectively an OC, Kazuma Soryu, who is actually a heavily modified version of the Protagonist from the game Shin Megami Tensei: Nocturne. The story will actually start off with the Agent of the Soul Reapers and Rescue Arc (not exactly the Rescue Rukia Arc since that part's been modified somewhat) before moving on to the first story arc of High School DxD. Right, I think that's everything, so be sure to leave a review on what you think of the story, hopefully you enjoy it but whatever.**

* * *

Three people found themselves in a bush on the edge of a large school. One was a short, bald, tanned, squinty-eyed young man.

The second was a young man with short black hair, squared-off glasses, and a weak frame.

The third was the strange one. A young man with a relatively strong build, just past shoulder-length, messy brown hair that almost reached his brown eyes, and wore the same school uniform as the other two, a white, button-down shirt with vertical black stripes, a black bowtie, a black blazer overtop with white trim, black pants, and brown shoes. He did not seem to fit with the other two, aside from the fact that all three were crouched down in a bush right next to dojo for the school's kendo club.

The bald student sniggered perversely as he peeped through the hole. "Oh man…this is so _awesome_!" he whispered excitedly.

The bespectacled student nodded in agreement as he looked through the peephole. "Right, good work Kazuma."

The now named Kazuma shrugged lightly. "Don't worry about it. I always have to help my fellow man, eh, Motohama, Matsuda?"

Matsuda, the bald-headed teen nodded happily as did Motohama, the bespectacled teen.

"Uhm…what are you doing?" a quiet female voice asked.

Motohama and Matsuda froze before all three stood up and turned around to see a teenage girl of average height with long, waist-length, burnt-orange hair in bangs tucked behind her ears with hairpins and a full, but parted, fringe over her forehead, brown eyes, with a generous bust, and wearing the school's female uniform, a black vest with white trim, which was left open under her chest, a white, button-down shirt with long sleeves and vertical black lines, a black bowtie, a short maroon skirt with white trim, long white stockings, and black shoes.

The two shorter of the group froze and gasped, "O-Orihime!?"

Kazuma merely waved to her plainly. "Yo. What's up Orihime?"

The orange-haired girl nodded puzzled. "What were you three doing here, anyway?"

Motohama and Matsuda mumbled excuses, Kazuma deftly answering, "They wanted to show me something interesting they saw here. Turns out it wasn't really that interesting," he lied.

Motohama and Matsuda gaped at their friend's betrayal, only to clam up when he flashed two books in his hands, green books with the words, "Make-Out Wonderland" written on the covers. The two boys nodded in swift agreement.

Orihime nodded in naïve understanding. "Oh, okay. Mind if I take a look?"

Again Matsuda and Motohama froze.

Kazuma waved a hand dismissively, "Don't bother, it really isn't anything all that great. Anyway, wanna head to the cafeteria? I think there should still be some meatbuns left."

Orihime nodded and left with Kazuma.

Motohama and Matsuda watched him leave depressed.

Matsuda moaned heavily. "Damn…I seriously think those two are datin'."

Motohama adjusted his glasses slightly. "Please, that's impossible."

"Yeah…you're probably right."

* * *

As Orihime and Kazuma walked away, Orihime asked, "So, have you heard about what's been happening recently?"

Kazuma looked at her plainly. "A lot of things have been happening."

Orihime puffed her cheeks out in annoyance. "No, no! I mean that big drug company. Medium, Brain, Inflation…something like that."

Kazuma sighed in exasperation. "Mid-Bio Informatics. Most people just call them MBI. Don't try to act smart, you don't do it well."

Orihime flailed her arms frustrated. "Hey! You big meanie! Whatever, hmph!" After a few seconds she then continued, "Anyway, I heard that Mobile-" Kazuma looking at her flatly caused her to reassess her train of thought, "MBI, has bought up all of the local pharmacies here. Pretty weird isn't it?"

Kazuma looked at her deadpan and then pointed nearby. "It's weird that the out-of-nowhere drug company with advanced tech and a friggin' doom fortress in the center of the city is buying out all the competition? I'd be more surprised if they did anything that doesn't look like it's straight out of Superman."

"Super…man…?"

Kazuma sighed and waved his hand dismissively. "American comic book, he's basically the west's version of Goku."

"Oh! I get it!"

After a few more seconds Kazuma stopped and rubbed the bridge of his nose in annoyance.

Orihime looked at him puzzled. "You okay Kazuma?"

Kazuma waved a hand at her. "Go on ahead, I've got a bit of a headache."

Orihime nodded and walked ahead.

After waiting for her to leave he turned to the side angrily. "Okay, is it really necessary for you to throw such a tantrum, Mavis?"

Soon the translucent figure of a floating, transparent, girl with a child-like build, very long, wavy, blonde hair that reached her feet, large, featureless green eyes, who wore a frilly, layered, pink robe with a red ribbon tied in a bow around her neck, three blue diamond patterns around the chest with two blue triangles above each diamond, the set outlined in hot pink, as well as wing-like adornments around her ears and small hoop-earrings appeared. She folded her arms in a huff. "I'm not having a tantrum."

"You've been shouting obscenities into my ear the whole time I've been walking with Orihime."

Mavis moaned angrily and then shouted in frustration, "You just always hang out with that bimbo so much!"

Kazuma twitched an eyebrow. "I can't really be seen talking to you in public, now can I? They'd think I'm even more insane than they do now. I don't need 'voices in the head' added to the list of possible mental instabilities they label me with."

Mavis frowned in dissatisfaction and then sighed. "Fine. It just gets boring having to float around with nothing to do. Because the people of this era aren't used to seeing spirits I can't become corporeal, and spooking humans runs out of its appeal fast."

"You're twisted, you know that?"

"You create super special ramen with bug spit."

"…Touché…"

"Speaking of, don't you start working back at that restaurant next week?"

After sitting down and opening a package of crackers he had with him, Kazuma nodded in response. "I do. Why?"

"Just curious. Even though I know how you make that ramen I still love the taste of it."

Kazuma shrugged as he ate his snack. "Right…anyway…I guess I should go ahead and do more training after school's done today."

Mavis gaped at him. "Seriously? More training? When I gave you Naruto's notes on that stuff I didn't think you'd become as insane about it as he was."

Kazuma shrugged again as he continued eating. "Worked for him didn't it? Hell, I even have the same powerful monster sealed inside me thing going for me."

Mavis looked at him incredulously. "He's not a monster."

Kazuma ignored her while he finished the last of his meal. "Well, I suppose that should do it. If you haven't got anything else to say I'm going to get going."

Mavis sighed as Kazuma walked away.

As he did, someone patted him on the back.

Kazuma turned and saw a young man with spiky orange hair, brown eyes, and tanned skin in the Kuoh uniform, the blazer absent to reveal the white shirt to have long sleeves.

Kazuma blinked at the teen. "Oh, hey Ichigo."

Ichigo waved. "What's up Kazuma, I didn't see you at lunch today."

Kazuma shrugged. "I was busy with Matsuda and Motohama."

"You mean peeping?"

"And you care why?"

"I don't." Ichigo then turned and waved. "What's up Mavis?"

Mavis nodded to the bright-haired teen. "Hello Ichigo. It's still weird that you can see me."

Ichigo shrugged in response. "I've just been able to see spirits since I was a kid." He then turned to Kazuma, "So what are your plans for later today?"

Kazuma raised an eyebrow. "You asking me out on a date?"

Ichigo kicked Kazuma in the face. "No way you idiot! Besides, I thought you were into chicks!"

Kazuma, easily ignoring the blow, answered, "I am. I was going to reject you if you were."

"Go to hell!" Ichigo shouted before kicking Kazuma into a wall.

* * *

The day was relatively uneventful after that particular moment, aside from the Perverted Trio lounging around the school grounds after classes during club activities.

They found themselves on a small patch of grass near the track field by the old school building on the property.

Matsuda sighed in frustration as he sat up and looked around. "You know, man…this sucks."

Kazuma glanced over at him curiously. "Oh, and why's that?"

Matsuda looked at him confused. "Come on dude, look at this. We came here to this school because it used to be all girls, right?"

Kazuma shrugged. "I kinda came here to get a good education but I suppose having some nice asses to look at while I work is always a plus."

"Isn't it?! Problem is we came to this school hopin' we'd get to tap some o' that ass. Instead we're sittin' here getting' blue-balled while that dick-bag gets aallll the pussy."

The person in question was a teenage boy with short, golden-blonde hair and grey eyes who was walking through the pathways of the school surrounded by several girls of the school.

Motohama nodded and adjusted his glasses. "Yuuto Kiba. The school's White Prince and greatest playboy. All the girls wanna lay him, all the guys wanna slay him."

Matsuda pumped a fist in the air. "True dat!"

As the entourage walked by, Yuuto glanced up at the three intensely and then frowned sadly before continuing to walk past.

Kazuma suddenly sat up and shivered heavily.

Matsuda looked at his friend confused. "Yo, you alright dude!?"

Kazuma took a moment and then sighed. "Damn…that felt _really_ creepy."

Motohama looked at him puzzled. "Have a messed up dream again?"

Kazuma knocked him on the head. "No you nitwit! I don't know what caused it!" Kazuma then sat back down and sighed, before glancing up at the nearby school building. He saw the visage of a person in the building and his eyes widened. '_Chiaki…?!_' He shook his head and then saw a young woman in her late teens with a buxom figure, light skin, long, crimson-red, waist-length hair with a single strand sticking up off her head, loose bangs covering her forehead and framing her face, blue-green eyes and wearing the female Kuoh uniform with a small cape added on that fastened in the front just above her ample bosom. He blinked in curiosity at the red-haired beauty before Matsuda and Motohama saw where he was looking.

"Wuh-hoah!" Matsuda exclaimed.

Motohama adjusted his glasses with a perverse grin. "That's Rias Gremory, one of Kuoh Academy's Two Great Ladies. Measurements are ninety-nine, fifty-eight, ninety."

Matsuda snickered to himself.

Kazuma narrowed his eyes as he watched the redhead turn away from the window. '_Why does she look like…?_'

Matsuda nudged Kazuma's shoulder. "Daaammm, amiright?"

Kazuma blinked as his mind rebooted and then nodded in agreement. "Y-yeah…right."

Motohama raised an eyebrow. "You alright man?"

Matsuda slapped Kazuma's back a few times. "Yeah, he's fine, just imagin' all the ways to tap that, right?!"

Kazuma nodded weakly before standing up. "If you don't mind, I need to get home."

"Later!"

* * *

As Kazuma walked back to his apartment building, Mavis floated silently behind him.

She noticed his far-gone expression puzzled. "You okay?"

Kazuma sighed and then shook his head. "No. Seeing that…Rias, girl, has drudged up some things I'd rather forget."

Mavis frowned sadly. "You mean the Tower of Amala?"

Kazuma nodded. "Yeah, it's been…what, three years since I woke up out of that forsaken place?"

Mavis looked up in thought. "I think it's been about three months and a week since the Tower of Amala exploded and you showed up near Shinto Teito. Hasn't it been a thousand years since you were sealed in there?"

"That's what I've heard. It's been a thousand years since that coward Forbesii Lucifer sealed me in that tower during the Great War. That bastard created me, killed my family, burned my home, and turned me into a half-devil. Then when I got too powerful he sealed me away."

Mavis sighed deeply. "Yeah. So have you remembered what woke you up from the seal to begin with?"

Kazuma shrugged. "No. Only thing I can remember is Tama telling me that she felt someone approaching and then I woke up on the beach."

Mavis nodded and the duo continued walking until they heard a strange sound nearby.

They stopped and listened for it again, _it_ turning out to be the meow of a lone cat.

Kazuma turned and saw a small, black cat with amber eyes sitting on the concrete path nearby, sitting silently with its tail swaying side to side slowly as it looked at him intently, releasing another light meow. Kazuma blinked and then walked over to the seemingly lost creature. "Hey there little guy…lost…?"

It mewed in return.

Kazuma reached out and scratched the little critter's chin, it stretching its neck and raising its head with a loud, ecstatic purr in glee.

Mavis giggled in amusement. "I think she likes you."

Kazuma raised an eyebrow as he scratched the feline's head. "She? How do you know it's a she?"

Mavis gave a playfully haughty smile, "Woman's intuition."

"In other words you pulled it out of your ass."

Mavis covered the area in question and shouted embarrassed, "_You_ shouldn't be talking about _my_ ass, perv!"

Kazuma ignored her and scratched the cat's chin, saying in a playful voice, "Mavis is being an idiot isn't she?"

"Hey! I'm right here!" she flailed at Kazuma, her arms passing through him.

Kazuma then reached into his pocket and pulled out a small packet of food he brought with him and set it on the ground.

The cat sniffed the food curiously and then began digging into it.

Mavis giggled happily. "She really seems to like it."

Kazuma nodded and then stood up and began to walk away, Mavis following behind.

The two then stopped when they heard a familiar sound, Kazuma feeling something small rubbing against his leg. He looked down and saw the cat looking up at him with content expression.

Kazuma blinked curiously, Mavis giggling amused. "You know, I think she likes you. You know you're not escaping this."

Kazuma sighed in resignation and knelt down, picking up the small feline. "Well…I guess it can't be avoided. So…what should I call you…?"

Mavis popped over, "I have a few ideas."

Kazuma remarked. "I'll call you Muffins."

Mavis face-faulted and even the cat looked at him in disbelief.

Kazuma smirked. "Muffins it is."

Mavis moaned, "You're an idiot…"

* * *

Kazuma, Mavis, and Muffins arrived at their shared apartment, a small home on the edge of the city, with a small entryway through the front entrance where Kazuma dropped his shoes, Mavis being a spirit and choosing to go barefoot, Muffins being a cat.

Through the secondary doorway from the entryway led to a large room with a bathroom door several feet from the entrance on the left side, a door to a moderately sized bedroom just beyond that, the back wall being a single large window overlooking the city, though a large flat screen TV with a multitude of electronics under it on the entertainment center blocked the view of the window, a wide couch sitting just opposite the television with four seats and being made of white fabric. On the right wall from the TV was a series of shelves which held books and pictures, most of them merely generic images Kazuma bought on Mavis' suggestion, with a glass wall dividing the rest of the right wall from the kitchen, which had a fridge right next to the wall, tall and robust, a two-rack oven and four-burner stove next to it, with a countertop extending across the rest of the wall with a two-bowl sink and a long series of cupboards, including one marked "Magatama," with a long, six-person table in the kitchen area as well.

Kazuma looked down at the purring form of Muffins and set her down softly. "Well, here we are."

The cat meowed happily as it wandered around.

Kazuma then sighed in annoyance. "Shit…"

Mavis looked at him confused. "What…?"

Kazuma rubbed the bridge of his nose in frustration. "I need to buy a litter box for her."

Mavis laughed weakly. "Shouldn't you have thought of that before?"

"Bite me. Hey, shouldn't you become corporeal now?"

Mavis raised both eyebrows and then nodded, setting down on the floor as energy flared around her from the feet up, her form becoming solid as it did. She took in a big breath and then sighed happily. "It's so much better to be solid."

As he gathered a small amount of food for Muffins he asked, "Then why don't you just attend the school?"

"Because…I've attended school twelve times in the past hundred years. I'm done."

Kazuma shrugged as he put a plate of food down and signaled Muffins over. "I'm pleased with it so far."

Mavis gave him a sly grin. "That's just so you can peep on naked girls."

"Guy's gotta have goals."

"The fact that you've garnered the title Black Prince while you're such an open pervert boggles my mind."

Kazuma smirked slyly. "Sometimes girls like a dirty boy."

Mavis shivered. "That was so creepy."

Kazuma then walked into his bedroom, with the door being in the left corner, a long, short dresser along the left wall with a closet door against the back left corner, the back wall holding his queen-sized bed with two lamps on either side situated upon nightstands, the rightmost wall holding a small, gray desk with a computer on top, with a several drawers in the desk and the computer's tower seated to the side on the floor, the wall against the door having a large wardrobe.

Kazuma made his way to the small dresser and pulled out a selection of clothing, pulling off his own to change, exposing his fit frame hidden by his clothing, along with a series of scars on his torso and back. Changing into a grey T-shirt and green shorts he left the room and saw Mavis sitting on the couch, playing with Muffins and watching a television show.

"Hey," Kazuma mentioned, getting Mavis' attention, "Want something for dinner?"

Mavis put a finger on her chin as she thought. "Yup, Ocean Breeze Ramen!"

Kazuma nodded in understanding. "I'll be having Sweet Heaven Ramen."

Mavis merely nodded as she turned to the TV, which is unfortunate as if she hadn't she would have seen Kazuma's twisted grin.

However, as he went over to begin cooking the ramen, he, and Mavis, turned when he thought he heard a strange sound. After deeming it nothing they both went about their business.

* * *

The strange sounds were heard by the two of them a few more times before Kazuma finished the ramen and provided Mavis her bowl while he sat down to eat his.

Mavis smiled and giggled happily at the food before noticing it looked strange. She blinked curiously and then raised an eyebrow. "Uhm…are you sure this is Ocean Breeze Ramen?"

Kazuma lazily ate his own food and took a moment to swallow before answering, "Of course it is."

Mavis narrowed her eyes incredulously and picked up her chopsticks, causing Kazuma's attention to snap to her, she then split her chopsticks, causing his eyes to narrow, and then picked up a helping of noodles, causing his food-filled mouth to curve into a grin.

However, moments before she was going to eat the food in question, their ears and senses were assaulted by an incredibly loud, bellowing, monstrous roar.

Mavis immediately dropped her chopsticks, and their contents, back into the bowl as both she and Kazuma covered their ears. "What is that!?" Mavis shouted in distress.

Kazuma winced at the incredibly loud bellow and forced out, "I…don't know…!"

Their answer was provided when the far wall from the door suddenly exploded as though something smashed through it.

"What the hell was that?!" Mavis shouted in shock.

Kazuma didn't wait for an answer and reached into his pocket, pulling out several long daggers, kunai. As he did, his eyes changed, his brown irises turning red with three black tomoe in each. He narrowed his eyes as he readied his weapons. "I don't know, but it's big."

The being in question then came into view, a large, amphibian like monster with its most distinctive feature not being its massive size or leathery body, but the paper-white skull with empty sockets, yellow eye-like structures being the only feature within the blackness.

Kazuma and Mavis stared wide-eyed at the beast.

Mavis trembled as she asked, "W-what is that…? I've never seen a creature like that, not even Zeref's creations churned out monsters like that."

Kazuma readied his weapons and tensed. "I don't know, but it looks pissed."

The monster sniffed around and then noticed Kazuma and Mavis. It then spoke. **"Heh, heh, look at this, a human and a spirit that have tasty smelling souls. Tonight is my night."**

Mavis backed up and raised her arms in front of her.

"I think not, Hollow," a new voice said.

Kazuma and Mavis turned to see a beautiful young woman with long, scarlet red hair that reached her waist and brown eyes who wore a white shitagi, a black kosode, a black hakama, a white belt, white socks, beige sandals, a katana sheathed at her left side, and a small arm band on her left arm with a symbol on it.

Mavis' eyes widened slightly. "Erza…?"

The woman, presumably named Erza, stared down the beast, a Hollow, angrily and unsheathed the sword at her side.

The creature narrowed its beady yellow eyes and chuckled. **"Ooh, and a Soul Reaper to boot, I'm so very LUCKY!"** It then charged at Erza, forcing Mavis and Kazuma to dive out of the way, before snapping at her, Erza dodging the attack.

"Hey!" Kazuma shouted to her.

Erza turned confused to him. "You…can see me…?"

"Of course I can! So mind explaining what the hell's going on here?!"

Erza opened her mouth to speak but the Hollow turned to lunge. Acting on instinct she grabbed Kazuma and jumped out the window, to his tenth floor apartment. She looked down at the ground and froze. "Ah…I didn't think this through very well…"

Kazuma looked at her deadpan. "I coulda told you that, dummy."

The duo then plummeted to the ground at high speeds. However, at the last second, Kazuma held Erza close to him and put his hands together in a series of symbols.

Her eyes widened when she saw that. '_He knows…ninjutsu…?!_'

Kazuma took a deep breath and then exhaled a small burst of air as he exclaimed, "Wind Style: Air Bullet!"

The downwards burst of air managed to break his and Erza's fall just enough to leave them with minor injuries.

Kazuma grunted as he stood up, Erza looking at him puzzled.

"How…?" she asked.

Kazuma groaned and looked at her. "How, what?"

She looked at him sternly, pointing the tip of her blade at him. "How do you know ninjutsu?"

Kazuma narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

However, before their conversation could continue the Hollow jumped down to the ground beside them.

Erza snarled and pushed Kazuma behind her. "Stay behind me, you may have some form of combat ability, but I doubt it's enough to slay a Hollow."

Kazuma looked at her annoyed. He then noticed Mavis approaching nearby, the Hollow turning to get her.

"Mavis!" Kazuma and Erza shouted in unison.

Mavis gulped as the monster got close to her swiftly.

Kazuma himself acted on instinct again and threw a series of shuriken at the beast, the bladed discs merely imbedding in its skull and annoying the creature.

**"You're pretty persistent for a human. How about I fix that?"** The creature reared up its head and swung down to take a bite out of Kazuma.

He sneered and got ready to retaliate as the creature bit down, blood spraying over the area.

Kazuma's eyes widened in horror as he saw the creature with its jaw embedded in Erza's shoulder.

She turned to him strained and frustrated. "You fool, why didn't you move…?"

Kazuma snarled at her in frustration. "Because I can handle myself!"

Erza then used some of the strength she had and sliced vertically, causing the Hollow to toss her against a nearby wall as it shrunk back with a gash in its skull. "Damn…" Erza swore in frustration.

Kazuma growled and then went over to her. "You alright?!"

Erza looked at him flatly. "Do I look alright to you?"

Kazuma sweat-dropped. "Fair point…"

"At any rate, that Hollow did more damage than I expected, I'm not in a position to take it down. I'd normally just retreat to heal up…"

Kazuma raised an eyebrow. "So? Then go."

Erza frowned at him. "And leave you and Mavis here to be eaten by that creature?!"

Kazuma sneered in annoyance. "I'm not as weak as I look, and I'm not sure if you know but Mavis is more than capable of handling herself, even if she is an idiot."

"I'm right here you know!"

Erza sighed and then asked, "Why did you step in to help like that?"

Kazuma turned to her and shrugged. "Why wouldn't I? Mavis is a friend of mine and you're obviously a little in over your head. I couldn't call myself a hot-blooded man if I just stood around while you two got the stuffing beat out of you."

Erza looked at Kazuma surprised and confused. '_He's…just like…_' She then sighed as she noticed the Hollow beginning to regain its senses. She turned to Kazuma. "Listen, if you really want to help me, then there's something you need to do."

Kazuma turned and knelt down, nodding in understanding.

"It's an extreme measure for only the most dire situations but…I'll lend you enough of my power to beat this Hollow. Normally I'd be able to do it myself, but…" she winced as the pain from her injury made itself known.

Kazuma nodded in acceptance. "What do I need to do?"

"You have to…thrust my Zanpakuto through your chest…"

Kazuma blinked in disbelief. "You…you're kidding right…?"

Erza groaned in frustration. "I don't have time for jokes!"

Kazuma gulped and picked up her sword. "Well…here goes nothin'…" He then grabbed her sword by the blade and thrust it straight through his chest.

The Hollow shook its head and then looked around, seeing the area in front of him filled with smoke. **"Heh, heh, tryin' to hide in the smoke, eh? Well it won't work-huh?"**

As the smoke cleared, Kazuma stood in the center of it, a similar outfit Erza's own adorning his body, a sword in his hands, perched on his shoulder. A massive sword the length of his body three times the width of a normal katana.

Erza's eyes widened before she looked down at herself. Her black outfit had vanished, leaving only the white clothing underneath. She flexed her hands and murmured, "My powers…he took…almost all of them."

Kazuma flexed his shoulders and his neck, before smirking proudly as his body and clothing began to shuffle. "Wow…haven't felt this good in a long time." As he said that, his red eyes shifted, the three tomoe adjoining in the center into a three-pointed pinwheel before three more points extended outwards.

Erza's eyes widened further. "M-Mangekyo…Sharingan…but how? The Uchiha were supposed…to have died out…"

Kazuma grinned as he crouched down to fight the Hollow.

Erza then made another observation. '_His stance…the way he holds that massive Zanpakuto…he…he looks like he knows what he's doing…_'

The Hollow sneered and lunged for Kazuma, Kazuma hopping into the air and landing on its arm, twisting his torso around and slicing behind him, cutting off the monster's hand.

The beast howled in pain as it grabbed at the bloody stump. **"You shitstain! You'll pay for this!"**

Kazuma's grin merely widened. "The hell I will asshole!"

The creature swiped at him with its good hand, Kazuma jumping in the air again. His left eye then widened, blood seeping out. "Amaterasu!"

The beast's right arm was then engulfed in thick black flames, burning through it. The beast hobbled backwards as it stared angrily at Kazuma. **"What…are you…?"**

Kazuma merely smirked. "Nothing more than a high school student." He then reared back his arm with the sword and then swung it forward, the sword spinning through the air like a giant shuriken, lopping the Hollow's head off before returning to Kazuma, whom caught the spinning blade effortlessly and rested it on his shoulder as the Hollow fell over and dissolved.

Erza could only watch surprised. She then turned to Kazuma as he walked over to her. "You…you're not…a normal human…are you…?"

Kazuma shrugged. "If you wanna see it that way."

* * *

Kazuma, Mavis, and Erza sat in the kitchen of Kazuma's apartment talking.

Kazuma rest his head on his fist and sighed. He then asked, "So let me get this straight, you are a Soul Reaper, which is basically like a Grim Reaper except you hunt monsters?"

Erza nodded. "Yes."

"And that thing was a monster called a Hollow, which is a human spirit that has become feral?"

"Correct."

"And you work for this place called the Soul Society who governs the world of the dead?"

"Yes."

"And to beat that thing I took part of your power as a Soul Reaper and became a Soul Reaper myself?"

Erza shook her head. "No, not exactly. I had originally intended to give you half of my power, but you somehow took almost eighty percent of it."

Kazuma sighed heavily as he laid his down on the table.

Erza sat silently.

Kazuma then swiftly raised his head and shouted, "That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard!"

Erza's expression remained placid, however she had a noticeable twitch in her eyebrow.

Kazuma then sighed in exasperation and looked to the side annoyed. "Although considering my own situation…I guess I can't complain."

Erza tilted her head in confusion. "Your situation?"

Kazuma shook his head. "It's complicated. If you don't mind, I'd rather keep that to myself."

Erza narrowed her eyes suspiciously but accepted it.

Kazuma shrugged and then asked, "So, when will you go back to this Soul Society?"

Erza sighed in exasperation. "Unfortunately I cannot for now."

Kazuma raised an eyebrow. "Oh…? Why not?"

"Because, I had only intended to give you a fraction of my power, but you took a large portion of my powers, leaving me with only enough to exist in this world. And as such, I don't have enough power to return to the Soul Society."

Kazuma played with Muffins, who was sitting on the chair next to him, and remarked, "Well, that must stink. So what will you do now?"

"Live here, naturally."

Kazuma immediately froze, Muffins being off-balance from his sudden stop and falling on the floor below. "What?! Here!? Why!?"

Erza folded her arms and answered matter-of-factly, "Simple. You took my powers, I can't go back until they replenish, so in the meantime you will need to take over my duties as a Soul Reaper."

Kazuma stood up in protest. "Screw that!"

Erza narrowed her eyes angrily, causing Kazuma to shrink back some. "You don't have a choice. _You_ are the one that took my powers, so until they return it's only right that _you_ take over the tasks _I_ would normally be doing."

Kazuma nodded weakly. "Y-yes ma'am."

Mavis could only giggle in amusement. "You're still as strict as ever, Erza."

Kazuma blinked in confusion. "You two…know each other?"

Erza nodded in the affirmative. "It's a long story, but several thousand years ago I was part of an organization that Mavis established."

Kazuma raised an eyebrow. "So…does that mean you know this Naruto guy Mavis keeps mentioning?"

Mavis froze stock-still and Erza's expression darkened.

Erza nodded slowly. "Yes…he was…my husband. He entered the Soul Society around the same time I did, joining the Soul Reapers only a few decades after that. And then…almost a thousand years ago…he died…permanently…"

Kazuma frowned with a self-abashing expression. "Ah…sorry…I didn't mean to…"

Erza shook her head with a weak smile. "No, it's quite alright. You had no way of knowing, since Mavis didn't tell you."

Mavis laughed weakly. "Sorry 'bout that."

Kazuma sighed and then looked to the side. "That does leave one issue…"

Erza looked at him puzzled and then turned to see where he was looking and remembered the destruction of Kazuma's apartment. "Oh…I'll see about…handling it…"

Kazuma looked at her incredulously. "Right…just try not to screw up my life anymore than you already have please."

Erza huffed in annoyance.

* * *

The next morning Kazuma noticed that his house was still wrecked and made his way to the school, noting that Erza seemed to have vanished. That made him think that last night was a high from bad ramen, until he noticed the hole in the wall and went on his way.

* * *

Of course he decided not to tell his friends and classmates about the event, for obvious reasons.

The day began normally enough, until the homeroom teacher introduced the class' new member.

The teacher motioned to the door as a person walked in and announced, "Class, I'd like you to meet our new transfer student, Erza Scarlet."

Kazuma saw this and began choking on the drink he snuck into class.

The teacher narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "This is why I tell you no drinks."

Kazuma could only look in surprise and confusion as Erza walked towards his area of the class near the back.

Motohama and Matsuda perched themselves over his shoulders. "Whoa…" Matsuda gasped, "the school now has two redheaded hotties."

As she approached the group she stuck out her hand with a smile. "It's a pleasure to meet you. Please take care of me during the year."

"Yes ma'am!" Matsuda and Motohama cheered.

However, Kazuma looked down and noticed writing on her hand which read, "Say a word and die." Kazuma only twitched an eyebrow in annoyance.

As Erza turned and walked towards her seat nearby, the collective male class eying her lecherously, Motohama adjusted his glasses and gaped.

"So!? So!?" Matsuda urged.

Motohama snickered quietly and laughed maniacally.

"What's gotten into you?" Kazuma asked.

Motohama turned to Kazuma confidently. "You'll never believe it. We now have the second best girl in the school."

Kazuma looked out the window bored. "Oh? And how's that?"

"101, 57, 93."

Kazuma's concentration was broken by the measurements, causing him to accidently slam his head into his desk. He then looked at Motohama in disbelief. "Y-you gotta…be kiddin' me…"

Motohama adjusted his glasses proudly. "I. Am. Not."

Kazuma merely sighed. "Well…this made things weirder…"

"Why's that?"

Kazuma gulped. "Ah…well…nevermind…"

Motohama narrowed his eyes behind his glasses but before he could garner any more information out of his friend the school's starting bell rang.

* * *

After the first few classes, where Erza displayed her obvious lack of social experience, Kazuma made his way out of the school building to go to the roof of the old building to have lunch with his friends. However, on the way he was grabbed by the shoulder and pulled into one of the small pathways between the main school buildings.

"Eh…?" he mumbled in confusion before seeing Erza standing in front of him. He blinked puzzled before flattening into an annoyed frown. "Need something?"

Erza nodded in the affirmative. "Yes, it's time for your first mission as a Soul Reaper."

Kazuma sighed and looked at her disgruntled. "I already told you I have no interest in this Soul Reaper crap."

Erza narrowed her eyes and slipped on a red glove with the image of a skull surrounded by black flames onto her left hand. She then lunged forward.

"Huh!?" Kazuma grumbled in shock and anger, before Erza's hand slammed into his face, and then through his face.

Kazuma stood, wearing the Soul Reaper garb and having the large Zanpakuto on his back, and looked around, before seeing his body lying on the ground. "Hey! That the hell just happened?!"

Erza stowed the glove in her uniform's pocket and answered, "I removed your soul from your body so that you are in Soul Reaper form."

"Hey! Cut that out!" Kazuma shouted as Mavis poked him. "Wait…why are you in your solid form?!"

Mavis shook her head. "I'm not."

Kazuma blinked and then looked down. "What the hell happened to my body?!"

"Don't you listen?" Erza asked exasperated. She then bent down and moved his now soulless body to a nearby corner.

"What're you doing…?"

"I'm placing your body so that it looks like you're sleeping."

"That's no good! With my body like that people will think I'm dead!"

As the two talked Mavis got a playful grin and floated over to Kazuma's body.

"Well maybe you should warn a man before you do that!"

"And you should be more aware of your situation!"

"Hey," Kazuma said. Or rather, his body did.

Both Erza and Kazuma looked at his now moving body.

Erza blinked in confusion. "Err…how many souls are in your body exactly?"

Kazuma looked at her annoyed. "Just one, mine nitwit."

Erza glared at him with a tic mark.

"It's me, silly," Kazuma's body said.

Erza and Kazuma blinked in confusion before gasping in surprise. "Mavis!?"

Mavis, who had possessed Kazuma's empty body, nodded. "Yup. This way it looks like you're still here."

Erza nodded happily. "Yes, that's a wonderful idea. Your body can move around like normal, and I don't need to waste the money on a Soul Candy."

Kazuma blinked in confusion. "Soul Candy?"

"Not important now."

Kazuma sighed and then looked at Mavis, in his body. He then noticed her playful grin. He sneered. "Hey, don't get any funny ideas."

"I think that's enough," Erza remarked sharply as she grabbed Kazuma's arm and tugged him away, "It's time to go."

Mavis waved to him as they left, Kazuma shouting in protest. "Hey! Stop! Mavis, don't do anything I wouldn't do!"

Mavis grinned darkly as she turned around towards the school.

* * *

Erza continued to drag Kazuma by the arm for quite a ways before she stopped and he wrenched himself free. "Let go o' me!"

Erza observed a cellphone she carried with her and nodded. "This should be good."

Kazuma folded his arms disgruntled and asked, "What's far enough?"

Their conversation was interrupted by a familiar howl, the howl of a Hollow.

Kazuma turned to the side as he saw a young boy being chased by a giant, purple, centipede-like Hollow, barreling through a park to get him.

"Help! Help me!" the boy cried.

"Damn!" Kazuma cursed as he reached for his sword.

However, before he could move, "Stop!" Erza shouted and grabbed his arm.

"Hey! Let go dammit!"

Erza gave him a stern look. "I won't. You said you want no part in the role of a Soul Reaper, if that's true, then you won't save that Plus."

Kazuma's eyes widened and then narrowed. "Why you…you brought me here to force my hand, didn't you?!"

Erza nodded plainly. "Exactly. If you're serious about this, then this will prove your words."

Kazuma grit his teeth as the young Plus was chased by the large Hollow. He snarled and activated his Mangekyo Sharingan, his body becoming intangible, causing Erza's hand to pass through it.

Her eyes widened at the move. '_Kamui!_'

"Screw this!" Kazuma shouted. "There's no way in hell I'm just gunna stand around and let someone get hurt or killed if there's something I can do to stop it!"

Erza's eyes widened further, as a second voice played in her mind as Kazuma spoke.

He pointed a finger towards her and declared, "Because that's just who I am!"

Erza's eyes welled up slightly as the visage of a man with spiked hair seemed to appear behind Kazuma. '_Are…are you…?_'

Kazuma then wasted no time unsheathing his Zanpakuto and charging for the monster.

It curled back its body and lunged at the defenseless spirit.

"Nooo!" the boy shouted in fear.

Kazuma stood in between the boy and the Hollow, its maw biting down on the sword instead. "Haaahh, screw you!" He sliced downward, sending the Hollow rearing up in pain at the large gash in its face.

**"You bastard!"** the monster shouted in agony. It curled back and lunged at Kazuma.

He dove to the side, the beast turning to face him. He raised his sword up with one hand and thought, '_I can feel it. Now, I am able to freely manipulate mana, which means…_' He then swung his sword down in a powerful arc and shouted, "Demon Fang!" A blue wave of energy shot from the tip of his blade and careened for the Hollow, slicing through its body easily.

The monster howled in pain again as its body was cleaved in half. **"Graagghh!"**

Erza was still frozen in shock with the skill and power this supposed "Substitute Soul Reaper" wielded the sword and magical powers like it was second nature.

The now substantially smaller Hollow used the last of its remaining body to lunge for Kazuma.

He brought the sword close to him and rushed up under the Hollow's neck, and swung in an upward arc, shouting, "Take this!" The Hollow's head was cleaved off with a powerful swing as Kazuma rose up, the dead monster's body falling and dissolving as it fell.

Kazuma landed lightly on the ground as Erza walked up to him. She then asked, "So,  
are you ready to commit to being a Soul Reaper?"

Kazuma stowed his sword and sneered at her. "Not a chance."

"What?!"

"I didn't do what I did just now because it's my job or I'm supposed to, I did it because it's the right thing to do. You can call me scum for breaking your rules like this, but I'd be even worse than scum if I just stood by and let that child get eaten by that thing."

Erza felt her heart momentarily stop at his words but shook her head free of the confusion.

"Besides," Erza looked at him intrigued as he finished, "when you stepped in front of that thing to help me, you didn't need to, you didn't have to, you wanted to. That's exactly what I did, and I'll be damned before I let rules like that dictate what I do."

Erza sighed and put a hand on her face as she shook her head. "You…you're just like him."

Kazuma raised an eyebrow. "Like who?"

"Don't worry about it, for now. So, that's your answer then?"

Kazuma shrugged in response. "Pretty much."

"I suppose there's no way around it then. But this means you _will_ be helping me with this job, understand?"

Kazuma sighed and then turned to the child cowering nearby after the battle. "…Right…if all these situations are like this, then I can't just stand around. I'll help you, for now."

Erza smirked happily. "Good to hear. All that's left now is the Konso."

Kazuma blinked befuddled. "K-Konso…?"

Erza nodded as she walked over to the soul of the child nearby, the boy shrinking away in fear. "Yes, the Konso is the ritual that is used, to send Pluses like this one, to the Soul Society, so that they do not linger here."

Kazuma nodded as he walked up and Erza explained it, before pulling out his Zanpakuto and tapping the child on the forehead with butt of the sword, a circle of light appearing under him as he vanished into it. Kazuma then scratched his cheek and asked, "So…we done?"

"I suppose, why?"

"'Cuz I'd like to get back to see what kind of devastation Mavis has caused."

Erza merely raised an eyebrow.

* * *

Upon returning, to Kazuma's surprise, Mavis had not done much of anything, aside from use her own form of magic to prank Matsuda and Motohama, an act Kazuma was not too broken up about.

After reentering his body Kazuma informed Erza and Mavis of his plans to take care of some shopping before returning home.

The two women accepted and returned to the apartment without him.

* * *

Kazuma made a short shopping trip that lasted from dusk to nightfall, rain having started to fall as he did.

"Aagghh, shit! Where'd this crap come from!?" he shouted frustrated as he ran with a magazine barely covering his head.

He stopped as he passed a small alleyway however. He took a few steps back and saw a woman with long purple hair that reached just below her waist, tied in a wide ponytail with a pink ribbon, matching violet eyes, a bust to rival Rias' and wearing a short, purple, Chinese dress with a wide, open section in the middle that showed off much of her cleavage and her navel, with long sleeves with slits up the sides. He also noticed she was holding a seemingly empty sake bottle.

Kazuma looked at the woman conflicted until he heard her moan and seem to stir awake, she turned to him drunkenly and smiled sloppily. "My, aren't you a cutie…" She stood up shakily and unsteady and hobbled over to Kazuma, supporting herself on his shoulders.

Kazuma backed up some and covered his nose. "Agh, geez lady, you reek of alcohol!"

The woman frowned at him disappointed. "That's not something you say to a lady."

"It is when they're shitfaced!" He then reached around her waist when she began to stumble over.

The woman looked at him surprised and smiled again. "You're rather helpful…"

Kazuma sighed in defeat and looked her in the eye. "I can't just let you stay out here, you'll catch a cold, if that's the worst that happens to you."

Her eyes widened more alertly as he spoke. "Oh…?"

Kazuma looked around and then groaned in annoyance. "Ahh, come on! Isn't there a hospital around here?"

She turned to him puzzled. "Hospital? Fufu, why not just take me to your place?"

He looked at her sternly. "Because there are simply too many ways that can go wrong. I don't like taking advantage of people who are in a weakened state of any kind."

The flush on the woman's face increased slightly as he spoke, however she seemed to manually force it back down.

Kazuma groaned again and then saw the telltale signs of a nearby hospital and sighed in relief. "Good, hey, think you can stay conscious long enough for me to get you there…oh…nevermind…"

The woman had already passed out on his shoulders.

Sighing in frustration he set her down and pulled out a small book from his pocket and flipped to a specific page and swiped his finger down it, another book appearing in a burst of smoke. He then turned the book towards his now sopping groceries, revealing a complex design on the page, and swiped his finger across it, the bags bursting into smoke and getting sucked inside the page.

After putting the books away he picked up the woman princess style, one arm under her knees and the other arm supporting her head and neck against his torso, and proceeded to carry her to the hospital nearby.

* * *

Upon walking inside the nurse at the desk noticed his and her sopping wet condition and asked hurriedly, "Is she alright?!"

Kazuma nodded slowly. "Yes, yes. She's just drunk. Think you could spare a bed for her overnight?"

The nurse looked at him confused and tilted her head. "Couldn't you just take her home?"

Kazuma laughed uncomfortably. "I actually have no idea who she is. I just saw her lying on the ground drunk and passed out and couldn't stand to let her just lie there."

The nurse looked at Kazuma surprised and then nodded with a smile. "Of course, sir, right this way."

After setting the woman's wet form down, Kazuma wiped some of the water from his forehead.

"You know," the nurse began, "she'll probably want to know how she ended up here. What do you want me to tell her?"

Kazuma looked up in thought and then answered with a playful smile, "Her guardian angel."

The nurse looked at him confused and then laughed loudly, catching herself and blushing embarrassedly. "Ah, right…I can do that."

Kazuma nodded and then raised an eyebrow and reached into his pocket and pulled out the same book.

The nurse looked at it puzzled and asked, "What are you doing?"

Kazuma nodded as he felt around in his pockets. "Just going to leave something for her, grr, excuse me, do you have a pen I can borrow?"

The nurse nodded and handed him a pen from her pocket. "Just bring it to the desk when you're finished."

Kazuma nodded in understanding as he wrote on a piece of paper. He then waited for the nurse to leave and swiped his finger across one of the complex seals, a burst of smoke appearing and a bowl of ramen with the label, "Sweet Heaven Ramen" on the top. He placed down the ramen and the piece paper which had written on it, "Eat this, it'll help with the hangover." He then left the room and the hospital.

* * *

At that same moment, elsewhere in the city, Orihime sat in her room with a friend of hers, Tatsuki Arisawa, who was a girl Orihime's age with short, spiky black hair, blue eyes, and a simple casual outfit.

The two were merely playing games and talking as they ate, however, outside the window to Orihime's room, the spirit of a young man with shoulder-length brown hair, grey eyes, and a business suit floated outside her window with a frown.

As he floated there, several dark figures appeared around him, and then grabbed him, pulling him down into a dark hole in the ground.

* * *

The spirit then found himself in a strange place resembling a desert with tall rock spires and a bright sun.

A large, black creature with narrow red eyes then appeared in front of him and waved a thin hand, multiple black forms converging on him.

* * *

Kazuma finally managed to arrive home later that night, and came home to a rather bizarre sight. It seemed he had never cleaned up the ramen he left from before the Hollow attack.

Muffins had attempted to eat it, seeming to succeed somewhat, but found herself unconscious on the floor with the bowl and its contents strewn across the hardwood.

Kazuma pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration and sighed, picking up the unconscious cat and gently laying her down on the couch before going into his utility closet and pulling out a mop.

* * *

After cleaning up the mess left by the overambitious cat he put away the mop and sighed in annoyance. It was then he noticed something strange. On both sides of his room, at the corners, there were hallways that seemed to lead to the next rooms. He looked from side to side puzzled and raised an eyebrow. "Were these…always here?"

Curiously he walked down the left hallway and found himself in, as he expected, the apartment next to his. However, it had been completely renovated. The room at the back of the room was still present but the bathroom was gone, replaced by another bedroom, and the space around the edges where that room's living room, kitchen, and dining room had been had also been filled in and turned into three more rooms, giving a now total of six rooms.

He then flinched and ran across the room, down the hallway, across his apartment, down the other hallway and found the exact same situation. It had been linked up to the next apartment with the bathroom, living room, kitchen, and dining room all altered and filled in to create more bedrooms, giving him a total of eleven.

In confusion and anger he shouted, "What the hell's going on here!?"

A familiar woman's voice chimed in plainly, "You really shouldn't yell like that, you'll disturb the neighbors."

Kazuma ran over and pointed at her accusingly. "You…! You did this didn't you?"

Erza tilted her head and then looked around, realizing what he meant. "Oh, you mean adding more rooms to your apartment, I was partially responsible."

"What the hell!? I thought I told you _not_ to interfere with my life anymore than you had already! And now you kick out the tenants in the rooms next to mine and renovate their apartments?! That's the exact opposite of not interfering! That is…mega-interfering!"

Erza blinked incredulously. "Mega…?"

"Oh bite me!"

Kazuma then immediately stomped off to his own room and slammed the door.

Erza frowned in confusion. "He seems angry."

Mavis sweat-dropped. "Even after four thousand years you're still socially inept…aren't you?"

"Hmm?"

* * *

The next day, Kazuma stirred awake slowly and noticed his arms felt unusually heavy. '_Did I…was that woman heavier than she looked…? With those massive tits I wouldn't be surprised. Wait a sec…_' As he came to he realized that there was actually something weighing down both arms.

After managing to wrestle the blanket far enough away to see what the objects were he paled.

On his left side, hugging right up against him, was Mavis in her corporeal form; that, however, was not too strange as it was something that had become routine.

It was what was hanging off his right side that gave him pause for thought. Erza had somehow ended up there, for some reason wrapped around his arm, it being sandwiched between her plentiful bosom.

Kazuma paled and began to sweat heavily. Even without her powers, Erza could be a scary woman, and if she were to wake up to this situation, he doubted he would make the day.

Fortunately he remembered how he could use Kamui and managed to phase through both girls, neither waking up, and make his way out of the room to prepare breakfast.

* * *

Said meal was a quiet affair, Erza never once mentioning the matter of her waking up in Kazuma's bed. Something the brunette found infinitely frustrating but managed to subdue.

As they ate, Mavis inquired about Erza's corporeal body.

"Gigai? I've never heard of it."

Erza nodded. "Yes, a gigai is an artificial body that the Soul Society provides so that spirits can exist and interact with the material world."

Mavis' eyes lit up. "That's really cool. Think you'd be able to acquire one for me?"

Erza looked up in thought. "Erm…possibly."

Mavis snickered happily.

* * *

After finishing breakfast, Kazuma stretched and made his way towards the door. "Well, I'm off."

Mavis waved to him. "Buh-bye!"

Erza blinked in confusion. "But…I though we don't have school today."

Kazuma nodded in affirmation. "We don't, but I have a part time job. I normally work there a few hours a day after school but with all the stuff going on recently at school I was given a couple weeks off. To make up for that I'll be doing a full day today."

Erza looked at him slightly puzzled. "I see…does that explain the suit?"

Kazuma nodded and then got an idea. "You could come visit if you like, there's really good ramen."

Erza nodded in agreement and got up, following him out the door.

Mavis didn't like being alone so she followed behind them, invisible to most naturally.

* * *

Eventually the trio arrived at a small restaurant on the opposite end of the city from Kuoh named, "Ichiraku's."

Erza looked at the restaurant thoroughly puzzled.

Mavis tapped her shoulder to get her attention. "It's actually run by Ayame's reincarnation, or at least a woman who looks just like her and has her name."

Kazuma overheard Mavis explaining that but decided to ignore and entered the restaurant through the door.

As he did two voices announced, "Welcome to Ichiraku's-Kazuma!" The surprised voices belonged to two young women, both with tall, slender builds and long black hair that spread out in wing-like shapes, with hazel eyes. Both also wore matching maid outfits for the restaurant, one girl wore pink and one wore purple, there was also one other difference between them, the girl in purple had a significantly larger bust than her twin.

Kazuma waved to the girls as they realized it was him. "Yo, Hibiki, Hikari. How's it goin'?"

The two girls walked up to him frantically. Hibiki, the woman in pink with the more average sized bust, sighed and looked at him thankfully. "I'm glad you're back, I can't tell you how many people have been requesting that ramen of yours, it's quite exhausting really."

Hikari, the woman in purple with the larger breasts, nodded in agreement, although she seemed far more agitated. "Yeah, idiots just couldn't realize that you weren't here. Think you could get back to it and shut a few of 'em up?"

Kazuma nodded with a light smirk. "Yup, I can do that. Let me go tell Ayame I'm here first and see if she needs me for anything first."

The two women nodded as he walked away. They then turned and saw Erza. "Who are you?" they asked in unison.

Erza blinked in thought. "My name is Erza Scarlet, I'm a student from Kazuma's school."

The twin looked at her puzzled, then looked at each other and huddled together a few feet away.

"She said she's from his school," Hikari remarked confused.

"Yeah, I thought he said he didn't want anyone from Kuoh discovering that he works here or what he does," Hibiki added in slight bewilderment.

"So why'd he bring her?"

"No clue. Think she's blackmailing him?"

Erza scowled and grumbled, "I'm right here you know."

Both women froze and began to sweat, then turned with inviting smiles.

"Sorry about that," Hikari mentioned uncomfortably.

"Y-yeah, we were just…confused about something…" Hibiki excused weakly.

Erza grumbled quietly with her arms folded.

At that moment Kazuma walked out of the back office and scratched his head in annoyance.

The twins looked at him curiously.

"What's up?" Hikari asked.

Sighing, Kazuma responded, "She doesn't want me getting back to cooking just yet, she says my absence lost her a lot of customers, so it's my job to try and replenish them. Man, I hate handing out those damn fliers."

Hikari laughed weakly. "Yeah…sorry. Well, here, guess you should get busy, huh?" She then handed him a stack of fliers.

He groaned and walked out the door. "This sucks."

* * *

It was as he handed out the fliers and began acquiring new future customers for Ichiraku that Erza saw a completely different side of Kazuma.

Kazuma stood against the wall with the stack of fliers in his hand when two women walked down the street talking. Seeing them he walked out a little bit and then waved lightly to get their attention.

They stopped to see what he needed. "Yes?" the brunette woman asked.

Kazuma pulled out two fliers and handed them to the women with a smile. "My boss is punishing me for being gone for a while so she's having me do this grunt labor. It would really help me get out of this heat if you two lovely ladies would stop by the restaurant some time."

The women looked at him curiously and then to the flier.

The raven-haired woman raised an eyebrow and then asked, "You really make this ramen yourself?"

Kazuma nodded with a disarming smile. "Yeah, I do. I'd actually much rather be in there than out here, but my boss is such a slave driver I'm stuck out in this heat…"

The two women looked from him to the fliers and then nodded. "Yeah, sure," the brunette remarked, "we'll stop by some time."

Kazuma smiled widely and remarked, "Really? Thanks, that'd make me very happy." He then offered a sweet smile to the two women.

That seemed to kill it as the two turned bright red. "Ah, y-yeah, sure thing." They then walked by with light smiles of their own.

Kazuma merely smirked proudly as they walked on by.

Erza was in disbelief. "I…I don't believe it. At the school he's an unmotivated misanthrope, and yet at this job he seems capable of wooing just about anyone, aside from me obviously. Mavis, why is his personality so split?"

Mavis snickered amusedly. "Kazuma's personality is actually somewhere in between. He is in fact lazy and perverted, but then he's also able to charm just about any average woman. He actually told me once that the reason he chose for his school to be so far away from his job is _because_ of the women."

Erza blinked curiously and then stood up straight. "Oh? What do you mean?"

"With this restaurant being so far away from the rest of the city, specifically Kuoh Academy, it's almost guaranteed that he won't run into anyone he knows. Despite having the ability to, as you can see, charm most women, he finds it really taxing and prefers at Kuoh where the women want nothing to do with him and he doesn't need to keep up any persona of suave charm. Makes him wonder how Yuuto Kiba does it so well and so much. He figures the guy must have the mental stamina of a psychologist."

Erza looked at Mavis confused and then turned to continue watching Kazuma curiously. She frowned in confused thought as he continued to attract customers for the restaurant, many of whom entered the restaurant immediately. '_Just who are you…?_'

* * *

After a few more hours of working, the sun had passed its highest point and the owner of the restaurant had elected to shut it down for the day.

Kazuma sighed in relief and flopped down into one of the chairs. "Holy crap…I'm exhausted!" He then flopped forward and slammed his head down on the table. He felt a light sensation on the back of his head and turned slightly to see a small towel resting on his head. Sitting up he saw Hikari standing beside him. "Ah, hey."

Hikari nodded in return. "You looked pretty tired, I figured that'd help a little."

Kazuma eyed the towel lazily and pulled it down from atop his head, using it to wipe the sweat from his neck and face. With a sigh of relief he nodded with a small smile. "Thanks, that really helps. Hope things weren't too rough for you guys in here."

Hikari shook her head in reply. "Of course not. All we had to was wait tables."

It was Hibiki's turn to flop down into a chair. "Don't say it like it's nothing. Having to wait these damn tables all day is friggin' exhausting."

Hikari scowled lightly at her sister.

Hibiki lazily eyed Kazuma and then asked her twin, "What?" gruffly.

Hikari just sighed in exasperation.

Kazuma waved a hand at her with an apologetic smile. "Don't worry about it, she's just venting."

Hikari sighed and rest her head on her fists. "You know, you're too forgiving."

Kazuma just chuckled. "If you say so." He then stood up and signaled over to Erza. "Well, I suppose it's time we get going. I'll see you two tomorrow?"

The twins nodded as he and Erza, along with Mavis whom they did not see, left.

* * *

The trio, duo to most, left and began their walk back to Kazuma's apartment when they saw Orihime walking on the sidewalk opposite them.

Erza signaled Orihime who saw the two and crossed over the road towards them.

However, as she approached an out of control car careened towards her.

"Orihime!" Kazuma shouted as the car ran right by her, sending the girl tumbling to the ground. "Orihime!"

Erza and Kazuma ran over to Orihime, who was lying on the ground at the side of the road, and Kazuma knelt down to check on her.

"Orihime! Are you alright?"

Orihime slowly came to and then suddenly stood up. "Yup! I'm A-Okay!"

Kazuma and Erza sweat-dropped in incredulity.

Kazuma sighed and then continued to persist if she was alright.

As he did that, Erza noticed something strange on Orihime's leg, a strange, dark mark on her lower left leg. Erza narrowed her eyes and then pursued her curiosity. "…Orihime…"

The orange-haired airhead looked at her curiously. "Yes?"

Erza pointed to her leg and asked, "That mark, has it always been there?"

Orihime raised an eyebrow and looked down at her leg and saw the mark. She blinked in confusion and then shrugged. "Don't know. Wasn't there before. Maybe I got it in the accident."

Kazuma nodded in agreement and then offered to help. "You know, I could walk you home."

Orihime then, in a flash, grabbed her groceries and began running. "No thanks, I can handle it!" she answered as she ran off.

Kazuma blinked curiously and Erza asked, "Maybe she doesn't like you."

"Shut it," Kazuma snapped back.

* * *

After that event, Kazuma, Erza, and Mavis continued on their way home, Erza asking, "Kazuma, how well do you know Orihime?"

Kazuma raised an eyebrow in thought. "Well…I've only been here, in Shinto Teito, a few years, but I only really knew her through her brother, Sora."

Erza turned to him curiously. "Sora?"

Kazuma nodded. "Yes. Sora Inoue, Orihime's older brother. About three years ago…Sora was killed in a car accident. I don't know the specifics, but from what I understand, they started the day on rough terms and Orihime felt guilty about it."

Erza nodded with a frown. "I know what that can feel like." Images of a woman with long white hair appeared in Erza's mind.

Kazuma sighed as they continued walking.

Erza then narrowed her eyes and rushed on ahead.

"Ahh…where are you going?" Kazuma asked.

Erza turned to him and answered rushed, "I have to check something at home."

Kazuma raised an eyebrow confused and then just shrugged in response.

* * *

Back at Orihime's house, Tatsuki showed up and offered more food to Orihime for a meal.

Orihime smiled happily and denied her offering.

Tatsuki frowned. "No way, if I don't keep bringing you food every night then you'll just concoct some bizarre food on your own."

Orihime laughed weakly as Tatsuki followed her up the steps.

* * *

Kazuma arrived back at his apartment to find Erza still seemingly missing.

Mavis tilted her head in confusion as she made her form physical. "I wonder where she is."

That answer was given when Erza suddenly came rushing out from one of the side areas frantically. She put on her red glove again and ran over to him, "We've got orders and we need to move!"

Kazuma attempted to calm her enough to get info but Erza didn't waste a second pulling his soul from his body. Falling flat on his ass as he was taken from his body, Kazuma snarled, "What the hell?!"

"There's a Hollow nearby, we need to-!"

She was interrupted by a familiar roar.

Kazuma grabbed his Zanpakuto as a large, red and brown Hollow with the upper body of a human and a long, snake-like tail extending from its waist with a black pattern at the tip and its head resembled that of a human's with a white mask on and shoulder-length black hair appeared from a black portal in the wall. Kazuma smirked in amusement. "How considerate, this one decided _not_ to trash my room."

That compliment was soon disregarded as the Hollow opened its mouth and shouted, **"Vitriol Shot!" ** A blast of acid shot from its mouth towards Kazuma.

"Crap!" Kazuma ducked to the side as the shot of acid hit his dining room table and began to melt it. He flinched and then shouted, "Hey asshole! Don't you Hollows learn any manners!?"

The Hollow merely roared and swiped its long tail at Kazuma.

The brunette was surprised when the beast's tail was hard enough that it pushed away his Zanpakuto and sent Kazuma himself flying to the side right into the back wall. "Oww…that hurt…"

The large Hollow rushed towards Kazuma with its huge claws in attempt to tear him apart.

Kazuma snarled and set down his Zanpakuto, stabbing it into the floor, and then went through a few hand signs, sucked in a big breath, formed an arch with his right index and middle fingers and then exhaled as he shouted, "Fire Style: Great Fireball Jutsu!" A huge fireball almost as big as Kazuma himself formed and then launched at the Hollow, hitting it dead-on in the face.

The beast howled in pain as it curled back, Kazuma smirking as he saw a chunk of its mask get blown off.

However, when the beast turned to him, his blood ran cold, he could see a human face underneath the part of the mask that had been revealed, the creature then opened another portal in the wall and dove through it, disappearing.

Erza frowned in annoyance and then turned to Kazuma puzzled. "Kazuma…what is it?"

His eyes wide, his body trembling slightly, Kazuma answered, "That…that was…Sora…Orihime's…older brother."

Erza frowned sadly before sighing. "Kazuma, there's something you should know about Hollows."

Kazuma blinked in curiousity. "What…?"

"All Hollows, every single one of them, used to be human. Human souls who have become monsters."

Kazuma paled. "Y-you can't be serious…"

Erza nodded. "However, they are no longer human. They are…" Erza clenched her fists as a pained expression crossed her face, "they are nothing more than violent monsters intent on killing and consuming human souls for power. And that includes the one we just encountered. He is no longer the person you used to know, he is nothing more than a monster that needs to be put down."

Kazuma clenched his fists angrily. "Shit…"

* * *

Back at Orihime's house, Tatsuki and Orihime were talking lightly about the events earlier that day.

Orihime showed Tatsuki the mark she had received from the accident, causing Tatsuki's eyes to widen. "Geez, you're a real klutz, you know that?"

Orihime laughed weakly. "Yeah…but fortunately Kazuma and Erza were there, so I didn't get hurt too bad."

Tatsuki nodded in agreement. "Yeah, despite his…unique choice of friends Kazuma's definitely a fast operator."

At that moment, a loud crash reverberated through the room along with a deafening roar.

* * *

Kazuma growled in anger as he looked around his apartment. "Dammit, why do these things insist on messing up my house?"

Erza grabbed his shoulder to get his attention. "We don't have time to stand around like this. We need to go!"

Kazuma looked at her confused and then nodded in agreement. He then turned to Mavis. "Hey, bring my body along for me!"

Mavis nodded and jumped into his body, possessing it for him.

* * *

At Orihime's house, Orihime and Tatsuki managed to finish their dinner after the strange sound, confused still however.

After that, however, Orihime turned and frowned. She crawled over to a pink, stuffed bear and picked it up, it having been knocked down. "Oh, Enraku got knocked down."

Tatsuki blinked and then pointed to its head. "Look, it got ripped."

"Hm…?"

* * *

As Kazuma, Erza, and Mavis in Kazuma's body ran towards an uncertain destination, Erza remarked, "One thing to note about Hollows is that they almost always attack the people they were closest to in life."

Kazuma snarled angrily. "Then that means…he'll be going after…"

* * *

"Orihime!" Tatsuki shouted as Orihime was thrown against a wall by an invisible force, going unconscious as a result. She then felt herself being pressed against the floor by the same invisible force.

Orihime, however, sat in a corner of her room frightened as she saw the massive Hollow pinning Tatsuki to the floor. She then looked down and noticed the long chain protruding from her chest and attaching her to what she recognized as her body.

The Hollow then turned to Orihime and called out her name. **"Orihimeee!"**

She shrunk back some and asked frightened, "H-how do you know my name?"

The monster heard her and turned, lunging at her.

However, at that moment, Kazuma burst in through the window and slashed at the Hollow's head, sending it slamming up into the ceiling.

Orihime turned, still in shock and saw Kazuma standing in front of her with his Zanpakuto. "K-Kazuma…?"

* * *

**Right, that about does it for the first chapter of Chaos Pawn of the Gremory.**


	2. The More They Stay the Same

**Chapter II**

**Well, here's chapter two of Chaos Pawn of the Gremory. Hopefully you guys are excited to see it. I was certainly excited to write it, if my real life was getting in the way, what with Godzilla, new Gundam models, and a little marathon of movies I had going, all getting in the way. But those are done and so now is this. Anyway, I'd like to thank my coauthor Bakuto Masaki as usual for helping me with this story. Also, so that people don't get confused, since many so often do, there will be a multitude of anime appearing in this story. Bleach, Fairy Tail, Naruto, High School DxD, and Sekirei already being among those mentioned. However, others that will be also include Tales of Xillia and Attack on Titan, as well as others, though not in any major, story-based fashion. It will become clear later on. As need be I'll explain which series are involved whenever characters from those series pop up. In any event, I don't think there's too much more of an announcement to go on this chapter, so I'll just get into the reviewer responses before the story proper actually starts.**

**Bakuto Masaki: I hope they do too, and of course you do, you helped create it. It'd be weird if you didn't.**

**Drednaught: I actually don't blame you for having a prejudice against OC stories since, by and large, most of them are shit. But then again Sturgeon's Law dictates ninety percent of everything is crap, I just hope most consider my story in the ten percent. But you read what you like, I'll just sit here doing my own thing.**

**Jose19: Yes, Kazuma is the main character of the story. Yes, he will have many different skills, though he will also have other skills familiar to most. Actually, in this version of the universe Karakura school doesn't exist. Instead the story takes place in Shinto Teito, and the story is based in Kuoh Academy within the city, the characters from Bleach, Sado, Ichigo, Uryuu, all are also attending Kuoh as well. And Ichigo is in the story, is a main character, he'll simply have slightly different powers from canon.**

**TheLastNanaya: Glad you're already positively inclined to it, that always helps. Yeah, the Agent of the Soul Reapers Arc as well as the following arc, which I won't name yet for various reasons, happen before the Asia Arc of DxD. Well the babes are all here, and if you didn't notice Kazuma is already good friends with Orihime and Tatsuki. Not sure if that really means anything to you but there you go.**

**Right, that should do it for reviewer responses, on to the actual chapter now I suppose.**

* * *

Kazuma, Orihime, and an unconscious Tatsuki were in Orihime's room in her house, where they were being attacked by a Hollow.

Orihime sat in a corner, her soul having been pulled from her body, as she looked up at Kazuma, standing in the garb of the Soul Reaper, holding his Zanpakuto.

"K-Kazuma…?" Orihime asked perplexed.

Kazuma flinched and turned around. "Or-Orihime…you can see me?"

Orihime nodded slowly. "Yeah, of course I can…why wouldn't I…?"

Kazuma frowned in thought. "But how…?"

The Hollow came out of its daze and then answered Kazuma's question, **"Because she is dead." **The Hollow then grabbed the long chain which lead from the center of Orihime's chest to her unconscious body. **"See…?"**

"You…!" Kazuma growled as he charged for the beast.

* * *

Erza approached the apartment building Orihime lived in with some annoyance. "Damn, where did that burst of speed come from?" she asked about Kazuma suddenly rushing ahead.

However, at that moment, Kazuma was thrown out the window in Orihime's apartment.

"Ah! Kazuma!"

* * *

The Hollow grabbed Orihime and brought with both hands and brought her close to its face.

Frightened she slowly turned to look into the face of the beast and her blood ran cold. She could see past the dead, monstrous eyes of the Hollow to the face behind the mask, she could see that it was her dead brother, Sora. "N-no…it can't be…S-Sora…?"

The Hollow gave a slight monstrous sigh before replying to her words, **"Yes, Orihime…"**

Orihime frowned and then shook her head fervently. "No! You can't be! Sora would never do things like this, he would _never_ attack my friends!"

**"You're wrong, Orihime. I was so lonely."**

"What…?" she asked in disbelief.

**"You forgot about me. Right after I died you set up that shrine for me. Every morning and every night you would pray for me. You did that for so long. But then, you started to make friends, started to find people you liked, started to forget about _me_. You prayed to that shrine less and less. And then you simply stopped completely. It's _because_ of those people that you forgot about. It's because of those people you IGNORED me! It's your fault this happened! It's your fault I ended up like this!"** The Hollow then began squeezing his hands tightly, trying to crush Orihime in his claws.

"AAAGGGHHH!" Orihime shouted in pain as she felt, even as a spirit, her body being crushed by her Hollowed brother.

Kazuma then appeared in the room again after jumping back up and saw the Hollow crushing Orihime. "Hey!" Kazuma rushed forward and sliced down, cutting off the Hollow's arm.

The Hollow howled in pain as his arm flopped to the ground and disintegrated. **"Why you…!"**

Kazuma sighed and then stood up and stared the beast down angrily. "You weak bastard."

**"What…?!"**

"You heard me. You call yourself a brother? An _older_ brother? That's just pathetic."

**"What do you know!?"**

Kazuma bit his lip angrily and then frowned at the Hollow. "Quite a lot, actually. I used to have a brother, and he taught me something, something _you_ obviously never learned." Images of a young man slightly older than Kazuma with a content smile came into his mind. "There's a reason the older siblings are born first. You know what it is?"

The Hollow narrowed his eyes in thought.

"That older brothers are born first to protect the younger siblings, to the point of giving their lives. And the fact that you're supposed to be Orihime's big brother and you're talking about_ killing_ her pisses me off!"

The Hollow narrowed its eyes angrily before preparing to roar when something caught its attention, the hair clips Orihime wore in her bangs. Images then began flowing into the beast's mind as Sora's memories of the day he gave those clips to Orihime, and the day he died, returned.

He remembered how angry she was with him, claiming that the hairpins were something she didn't want before he went off to work, leaving her to go to school.

He remembered getting into the accident, Orihime showing up at the hospital, crying.

He then remembered seeing her wearing the hairpins despite what she had said about them, and how happy that made him.

The Hollow bellowed loudly enough to force Kazuma to his knees from the pure air pressure before turning and smashing its head against the outside wall of Orihime's apartment, before turning and lunging at Orihime with a growl.

"That's enough!" Kazuma shouted as he raised a hand towards the beast. "Amaterasu!"

The Hollow's head was suddenly smothered in black flames, howling in pain before turning and slamming its head repeatedly into the same spot before bursting through the wall and to the outside, onto the ground below, somehow managing to put out the flames with the impact.

"Get back here you bastard!" Kazuma demanded as he jumped to the ground in pursuit of the monster. He jumped up to it and swung his Zanpakuto, the monster was too fast however and circled around behind him. To Kazuma's misfortune, that was a ruse as he felt the blunt pain of the Hollow's tail slamming into him and sending flying away.

The Hollow briefly roared proudly as Kazuma stood back up.

"You son of a bitch," Kazuma snarled before raising his sword to the side to send an attack at the Hollow.

However it anticipated his move and spat acid from its mouth, coating Kazuma's hands with it.

Kazuma shouted as the acid momentarily burned his hands, forcing him to drop his Zanpakuto.

This momentary diversion gave the Hollow ample time to go for one last strike.

Kazuma saw it coming and activated his Mangekyo Sharingan to allow the Hollow to pass through him; however, what happened shocked him.

Blood splashed to the ground as the Hollow bit down on its prey with a bone-crushing bite. However, what it had bitten, was not Kazuma, but Orihime whom had jumped in between the two to take the blow for Kazuma.

Kazuma's eyes widened as he watched Orihime take the blow. "You idiot! I wouldn't have been hurt!"

Orihime trembled as the Hollow held her in its maw, but not from the pain, but from her tears. "I'm sorry…" she whispered as she cried. "I'm sorry…I'm sorry I asked you not to leave when you died…Sora. It caused you to stay behind…to stay here and become…this monster…"

The red and black of the Hollow's eyes faded somewhat to reveal Sora's own underneath. **"Ori…hime…"**

"I always knew…knew that you were watching over me after you died. I even knew, though I wasn't sure, that you were the one that saved me from that car accident the other day." She pulled away some to look her brother in the eyes. "I didn't forget you."

**"Wh-what…?"**

"I didn't forget about you. I started doing the things I did, praying to your shrine less and less, so you could be happy."

Kazuma stood silently by as the two spoke, signaling Erza to wait as well.

"I wanted you to be happy, so you could see that I was able to move on, that I was able to be happy while you were gone, that your death didn't hold me back. I…didn't want you to feel guilty about it." Orihime then collapsed unconscious on the ground.

The Hollow began to roar and howl in pain and begin to thrash about.

Kazuma narrowed his eyes in confusion.

"I can explain why."

Kazuma raised an eyebrow.

"Why he's having that struggle. He was forced into becoming a Hollow, so that they would have someone you would have trouble fighting against, and it seems to have worked."

Kazuma nodded in understanding as the Hollow continued thrashing, before the skull-like helmet of the Hollow seemed to retract, revealing Sora's face underneath.

Erza nodded to herself and ran over to the unconscious Orihime, beginning to heal her. Erza then told Kazuma, "She's not dead."

Kazuma raised an eyebrow. "How? Her soul's been removed from her body."

Erza nodded as she continued. "That is true. However, the Chain of Fate is still connected, and as long as that remains true, her soul can be returned to her body."

Kazuma nodded in understanding as he turned to Sora, who was still in control of the Hollow. "Sora, I need to tell you something."

"Hm…?" he grunted curiously.

"Those hairpins you gave her, she told me that they were a present from you, and you know something, I don't think I've ever seen her without them."

Sora's eyes widened before he gave a contented smile. "That's good to hear, thank you, Kazuma."

Kazuma shrugged in response. "Hey, what're friends for?"

Sora reached out and grabbed Kazuma's Zanpakuto, pointing it towards himself.

Kazuma raised an eyebrow. "Uh, wait…"

Erza put a hand on his shoulder. "Hold on. Slaying a Hollow is different than killing it."

Kazuma looked at her confused. "How…?"

"Because, killing a Hollow merely destroys it. And while neutralizing a Hollow is our job, it isn't always necessary to kill them. On rare occasions, it is possible to slay the Hollow, purging and curing the sings it has committed as a Hollow, allowing it to enter the Soul Society as a result. This way, Sora can do that."

Kazuma looked up at the beast with a far-off expression and then asked. "Do…all people go there when they die?"

Erza raised an eyebrow and answered puzzled, "Well…unless they committed sins as a human or are killed as Hollow. Why…?"

Kazuma shook his head. "Nothing."

Sora raised the sword and brought it towards the hole in his chest, however, he was stopped by the sound of Orihime's voice.

"Sora…please…wait…"

"Orihime…" Sora muttered confused as he turned to her.

"I need to…tell you something. Something I didn't tell you before…have a nice day…"

Sora smiled with a nod and replied, "I'm going now." Sora then plunged the sword through the hole in his chest as his Hollow form dissipated and vanished in a flurry of lights before Kazuma's Zanpakuto bounced onto the ground with a metallic clang.

After Sora completely disappeared Orihime couldn't help but begin to break down in tears.

Kazuma looked at her sadly and knelt down, lightly rubbing a hand on the top of her head. "It'll be okay, alright?"

Orihime nodded with tears still in her eyes, latching on to Kazuma's shirt and crying into his shoulder.

He sighed with a warm smile before pulling away from her gently. "Sorry, but I need to do this." His eyes switched to his Mangekyo Sharingan and he widened his right eye, "Genjutsu!"

Orihime's eyes widened and then flattened before going blank.

Erza raised an eyebrow curiously. "What did you do?"

"I used a genjutsu to plant false memories in her head and replace these ones."

Erza hummed thoughtfully. "There's actually a device we Soul Reapers have that does the same thing. Do you have control over what the memories are?"

Kazuma leaned back on his hands with a sigh. "Well…not really, no. I was never particularly good at _controlling_ the genjutsu cast with my Mangekyo. I could cause them though it was a crapshoot at what they'd actually do. As far as I know she could talk about something normal like a gas pipe explosion to a sumo wrestler breaking in her house and shooting the place up."

"You do realize that's absurd, right?"

"Like I said, crapshoot. Speaking of, I'd better cast the genjutsu on Tatsuki too just to be safe."

* * *

The next day at school, Orihime seemed to recite the exact same story that Kazuma came up with for absurdity, though Tatsuki's was not much better, if a little more grounded.

* * *

Although that wasn't the strangest part of the day, to the outside observer.

Kazuma had arrived at the same time as usual each day and found his two friends, Matsuda and Motohama looking over different things on a phone. "Hey, what's up you two?"

Matsuda pumped a fist in the air excitedly. "Yo, Kazuma! How's it hangin'?"

Kazuma shrugged as he walked up to the duo. "Not bad. Whatcha looking at?"

Matsuda grinned perversely and showed off the image on the screen to Kazuma.

Kazuma raised an eyebrow as he looked at it.

"Isn't it great?" Matsuda asked. "I managed to snap it the other day when the wind was just right. An up skirt shot of the whole school."

Kazuma smirked as he held the phone. "Not bad. Hmm…I think I recognize a few people."

Matsuda and Motohama shared a confused look. "Well…of course you do…they're our schoolmates…"

Kazuma flinched and then handed him the phone back. "Ah…yeah…of course…" '_Shit…having that redhead around all the time is putting my guard down. Speaking of, where is-?_' Kazuma's train of thought was interrupted as something flat and hard hit him in the back of the head with force. "Gagh!" Kazuma flinched for a moment before reaching back and putting the object in his hands. "A…lunchbox…?"

Matsuda and Motohama looked at it curiously.

Matsuda snorted lewdly. "Dude, look, it's tied up so neatly. That _has_ to be a chick's box. Maybe she lost it?"

Kazuma turned and watched as Erza walked up to the group.

Matsuda and Motohama, naturally, leered perversely as she walked up.

"Whoa, dudes, hotty alert," Matsuda remarked.

Motohama adjusted his glasses as Erza approached. "I-I think she's coming this way."

His assumption was proven correct as Erza walked up to them, Kazuma specifically, and folded her arms in annoyance.

Kazuma cleaned out one ear with a finger and asked gruffly, "Can I help you?"

Erza pointed to the lunchbox. "You forgot that. Again."

Kazuma looked at with a raised eyebrow and then gave her a deadpan answer. "Is that supposed to be my problem?"

"It means you don't eat."

"I think I can handle it."

"Not when I go through all that trouble."

"Then don't."

"I don't think you understand the situation."

"And I don't think I care."

Erza twitched an eyebrow in annoyance. "Honestly. Do what you want, I'm heading to class."

Kazuma stuffed the packed lunch into his bag and turned around dismissively. "Yeah, whatever." However, he noticed an odd pressure in the air and turned to see his two friends glaring angrily at him. '_Uh-oh…_'

Mavis, who was floating nearby invisibly, giggled amusedly. "Oh boy, you screwed up."

'_Shit…_'

"Explanation now!" Matsuda and Motohama demanded.

Kazuma leaned over, appearing to look at something. "Whoa, is that a pair of disembodied tits?"

"What, where?!" Matsuda and Motohama shouted excitedly. "Huh…HEY!"

Later the same day, after managing to duck out past his cohorts, Kazuma decided to join a few of his other friends for lunch. Ichigo, Orihime, and Tatsuki were among the group, but there was also a fourth person.

A young man of obvious Mexican descent, rather than Japanese as with most, with dark skin, pronounced cheek bones, and wavy brown hair with bangs that covered his brown eyes. Though his most noticeable feature was his height, which exceeded those around him, as well as his overly muscular build. He also had a tattoo on his exposed left shoulder which read, "Amore e Morte," written over a heart with angel wings and a snake around it.

"Yo, Orihime, Ichigo, Tatsuki, Chad," Kazuma greeted as he walked in with Erza beside him.

"What's up? Huh, who's that?" Tatsuki asked.

Kazuma blinked and looked to the side. "I haven't introduced you to her yet?"

"Nuh-uh. Is she your girlfriend?"

"As if," Kazuma and Erza responded in unison.

"I…see…" Tatsuki trailed off.

"Anyway," Kazuma began as he sat down with his food, "she's a new transfer to my classroom. Naturally all the guys went gaga."

Erza looked at him slightly puzzled, not certain whether that was a compliment or not.

Of course Kazuma dug his own grave when he added, "They'll pretty fawn over anything with a pulse."

Thwack!

Kazuma twitched after being knocked in the head.

"You kinda walked into that one buddy," Tatsuki remarked.

Kazuma rubbed the growing welt on his head and sighed. "Yeah…probably." Kazuma then turned to Chad and noticed his odd expression, that is, underneath his mop of hair. "Something wrong?"

"Could you not call me 'Chad'?" he requested.

Kazuma shrugged as he began eating his meal. "Why? Chad's a perfectly acceptable name."

"But my name's not Chad, it's Sado."

"Bah, Sado's too hard to remember. Besides, Chad is a more agreeable name, easier on the voice box."

"There's no difference."

"Exactly. So Chad's fine then."

"Chad" merely sweat-dropped in resignation before getting back to his meal.

Kazuma turned with a curious eyebrow hearing a strange amount of grunting next to him.

He turned to see Erza struggling with something in her hands. A juice box.

Kazuma blinked in disbelief. "Uhm…you okay over there?"

Erza looked at him annoyed. Through her grunts of frustration she answered, "…Yes…actually…this object is…much tougher than…I expected…"

Kazuma sighed and took the box from her, easily popping the straw into the marked hole and handing it back to her.

Erza eyed the object curiously before deciding to drink it. "Oh! It's good."

"That's the whole idea dummy."

Thwack!

"Damn that hurt."

* * *

After classes ended for the day, Matsuda and Motohama finally cornered their target at his seat in the class.

Seeing them looming overhead, Kazuma rested his chin on a hand in annoyance. "Need something?"

Matsuda and Motohama slammed their hands down on Kazuma's desk, prompting the latter to sit up before their heads bumped into his, and Matsuda demanded, "How did you get a lunch made by the new, very, _very_ hot transfer student?"

Kazuma twitched an eye in annoyance. "You guys are _still_ hung up on that?"

"Of course we are. It's a rare wonder, to have the new, hot transfer student make a lunch for you," Motohama asserted as he adjusted his glasses. "In addition, your conversation sounded rather familiar. Care to explain that?"

Kazuma sighed in resignation. "Fine. I knew you guys would throw a fit so I didn't say anything. She lives in the same apartment complex as me with her boyfriend and has a hard time measuring servings so usually makes extras and just throws together lunches of leftover food for me since I, myself, can't cook worth squat." He lied.

Matsuda and Motohama turned to each other perplexed.

"S-so…that's it…?" Motohama asked.

"Yup," Kazuma answered plainly.

"Then…who's her boyfriend?"

"Some weirdo who works in a factory."

"You know anything about him?"

"Not a damn thing except he's annoying. Almost as annoying as you two are right now."

The duo flinched and then stood up straight, collecting themselves. Matsuda then smirked and knelt down. "You know, I got a brand new DVD, the newest Kamen Rider Pinky. You wanna see the awesomeness?"

Kazuma looked at them curiously and narrowed his eyes. "What's the date?"

"The date?" Motohama asked. "Not sure. I know it's a Tuesday though. Why?"

"Then I'm sorry but I can't join you two. I've got plans tonight."

The duo gaped. "Y-you have something more important than Kamen Rider Pinky?!" the asked in unified shock.

Kazuma looked up in thought and scratched his chin. Then answered plainly, "Yeah, that about sums it up."

His friends froze in stone-cold shock.

"Well, why don't you two go have fun, I've got other stuff to handle."

* * *

After that, Kazuma made his way to the front gate of the school and stood there waiting, his hands above his head. As someone began to approach he turned to look at them and frowned in irritation. "Great, it's you again."

Kazuma turned as a young woman around his age with short black hair in a bob cut, violet eyes, a slim figure, and wearing the female Kuoh uniform along with rounded, violet-colored spectacles. The teen walked up to Kazuma with a sophisticated gait before stopping beside him.

Kazuma sighed in frustration and cracked an eye at her dismissively, though she completely ignored the act. "Sona Shitori, president of the student council. So to what do I owe the honor of your presence?"

"I'd like to ask you again-"

"No," Kazuma responded bluntly.

Sona flinched at the sudden and sharp response, though she hid it well. "May I ask why?"

"Same reason as always. While I appreciate your position and role in the school as its governing body for the students, I have absolutely no interest in joining your little parade of people fancying about. I've told you four times already, I am _not_ joining the student council, so stop asking."

"I will cease as soon as you join a club."

Kazuma put his hands behind his head and sighed. "Yeah…because every club is just _itching_ for a lethargic pervert."

Sona smirked craftily. "Still playing that card are we. Well, I at the very least have interest. So why not try joining a club of your own volition? You could be surprised."

"Or I could shirk the whole thing and not worry about the responsibility. That sounds like a much better idea. So, we done here?"

Just then, a young, slightly curvier, woman with long black hair down to her waist, with two long bangs hanging over her bust, a violet left eye and light brown right eye, the female Kuoh uniform without the cape, narrow, and light blue spectacles walked up to Sona and whispered into her ear.

Sona twitched and clenched a hand before sighing. She then turned to Kazuma. "It seems some family issues have come up, so I will be taking my leave. I will approach you again however."

"And I'll keep shooting you down."

Sona sighed in frustration and walked away. However, as she left, she frowned at the figure that shot her a victorious smirk before heading towards the gate.

A few moments after they left, a female voice said next to Kazuma, "You haven't been waiting long, have you?"

Kazuma twitched an eyebrow and folded his arms. "Actually, I have. I just got done having another run-in with that damned student council president. Though I could've avoided it if you arrived a few minutes earlier, Akeno."

Akeno was a young woman around Kazuma's age with long black hair tied in a ponytail that still managed to reach her ankles that had two long antennae sticking out and sloping backwards along with violet eyes and a very large, very generous bust as well as the female Kuoh uniform complete with shoulder-cape. Akeno giggled amusedly to herself. "Ufufufu. Sorry to make you wait, Kazu."

Kazuma grumbled lightly as he slung his bag over his shoulder. "I could've sworn I told you not to call me that."

"But it's such a fun name to say." She then asked in a pouty voice, "You wouldn't honestly deprive me of that, would you, Ka-zu?"

Kazuma twitched an eyebrow and grumbled to himself. '_Damn…just like Arturia…she knows exactly how to push my buttons._' Sighing he responded, "Whatever. Let's just get going, we don't have time to put on casual clothes, I'm hoping you don't mind."

"Not at all."

As they walked off, neither of them seemed to notice the rather annoyed observer.

Above the duo, however, Rias watched them leave with a mild frown.

* * *

That after all turned out to be the important matter Kazuma had to take care of, a date with Akeno Himejima.

How that unique situation came to be was rather mundane.

After observing Akeno, as well as Rias, from afar with his two closest friends Matsuda and Motohama, Kazuma had gotten into a situation where he was standing close to Akeno for a few moments silently. To break the uncomfortable silence he mentioned her place as one of the school's idols and remarked how he would ask her out if it was a feasible possibility.

What tripped him up, however, was that she responded "Yes" to his joke of a request, resulting in him having to ask again, to which she again said yes.

That resulted in them going on their first date, and their second, and now their third.

Of course any normal human being would announce the situation to the world at large, but Kazuma was not quite that kind of person and did his best to keep a slight distance from her, also electing not to inform his cohorts of his arrangement, for knowing the shit storm it would brew up were he to do so.

* * *

So with that knowledge in hand, Kazuma chose to take their date to another area of the city entirely, where getting spotted would be highly unlikely.

The first event of the night was rather simplistic, Kazuma taking Akeno to see one area of town she'd never seen before, the more high-priced district where most of the high-rise restaurants and expensive businesses resided.

It was an extra plus for Kazuma that nobody he knew had the necessary income to even visit the district. Though that would leave one to wonder how _he_ did.

* * *

Kazuma decided the best place to start for the day was somewhere he figured Akeno would at least somewhat enjoy.

An upscale mall. Simplistic but effective.

As is usual in such an arrangement, Kazuma merely followed along to wherever Akeno decided she wanted to go at that moment, though he did find it mildly annoying how she had a habit of suddenly changing direction to somewhere else.

Although she eventually stopped when she seemed to find a place that caught her interest.

Kazuma could only blink curiously. '_A…weapon shop…why do I get the sincere feeling this will end poorly…?_'

* * *

That was a feeling which persisted as they wandered through the small shop, Akeno attaining the same dreamy-eyed expression at the variety of bladed and blunt weapons shown throughout that most women would have at fancy jewelry and clothing.

That should have sounded a few of Kazuma's alarm bells, but he ignored it as he followed her around the shop.

Eventually they stopped when something seemed to truly grab Akeno's interest.

He turned to look at it and frowned in concern.

That something was a long, flexible whip tipped with a blunt, metal object at the end.

Kazuma could only sweat-drop and ask, "Erm…I guess…you like that…?"

Akeno didn't answer verbally, merely a sly giggle, "Ufufufu…"

Kazuma raised an eyebrow and turned to look at her. He noticed her expression looked rather…strange.

Her face had flushed as she brought a hand up to one cheek with a contented smile.

Kazuma twitched an eyebrow and then asked with a sigh, "You want that…whip…?"

Akeno suddenly made a heel-turn on her personality and gave Kazuma a sweet smile. "How kind," she remarked with a smile and her normal composure regained.

'_Great…out of all of them I picked the mental one._'

It took a few moments to convince the shopkeeper to get the weapon down, something like that normally isn't sold to those younger than eighteen, but the two walked out of the shop, Akeno holding the bag with her new whip as she walked beside Kazuma happily.

* * *

After purchasing Akeno's "new toy" as she so strangely put it, she and Kazuma made their way to a restaurant nearby, one Akeno showed great interest in trying.

* * *

To Kazuma's surprise and relief, the restaurant wasn't anything outrageously bizarre, but rather featured mostly western foods and dishes, something Akeno had been interested in trying since, as she told him, "Where I live we often eat typical and traditional Japanese food, so I thought, western food would be a nice change of pace. Hm?"

Kazuma nodded in agreement as he sat down to order.

Although, he would've been a little happier if the place she had chosen was not part of a worldwide fast food chain.

'_First…I take her to a mall and the first shop she chooses sells weapons…and then I let her choose the restaurant and she chooses _this_. Perhaps…it was not such a good idea to give her the reins on this date. The more I see…the more I realize that this Great Lady of Kuoh is truly insane._'

Akeno looked at him curiously and asked with a smile that seemed just a little too sweet, "Hm? Is something wrong?"

Kazuma smiled weakly and shook his head. "Ah…no…it's nothing."

Simple as it was, the food itself was good, plain burgers. Though Kazuma was personally hoping she'd pick something a little higher scale, since it would allow him to show off a little.

However it was cheap, and that wasn't something Kazuma would complain about.

* * *

A little while after leaving the restaurant, Kazuma turned and asked, "Hope today wasn't too boring."

Akeno shook her head. "No, it was rather amusing."

Kazuma blinked in curiosity. "Amusing? How so?"

"Hmm…let's just say I did have fun."

"…Right…anyway…you still don't want me walking you home?"

Akeno shook her head. "No, I will be fine. Besides, don't boys get more of a thrill for waiting?" Ending that sentence with a wink she walked off waving to him.

Kazuma sighed heavily and ran a hand through his hair. "Geez…she's just as weird as Arturia. And at least her I could attempt to understand through a spar. But her…she's one big pile of confusing and breasts."

**'_I can't believe you just said that…_'**

'_Can it fire-breather._'

* * *

With a few hours left in the day and no interest in heading back home at that time, he knew he'd probably have to go on another monster hunt with Erza, Kazuma made his way to Ayame's restaurant to pick up what was left of his shift.

* * *

"Ah, Kazuma," happily remarked a slightly older woman with waist-length brown hair and brown eyes, wearing a suit with a long skirt.

Kazuma waved to her as he walked in. "Yo. Still need me for the night, Ayame?"

Ayame nodded with a smile. "Always. Those two don't really cook as well as you do. Plus, we've got an interesting customer tonight."

Kazuma blinked in confusion as he walked in. "Oh…and why's that?"

"It's someone who wants to try and conquer Mount Everest."

Kazuma looked at her incredulously. "Really? I didn't think anyone else was willing to tackle that mountain of ice cream and sweets."

Ayame smiled and motioned to her side. "Well we actually have someone willing to give it a shot, so get busy."

"Right, right," Kazuma answered dismissively as he walked into the restaurant's kitchen.

Walking in the back, he flinched when he saw Hibiki and Hikari covered soot. "Uhm…what the hell happened to you two?"

"Shut up!" Hibiki snarled. "We had to take over cooking while you were busy doing who knows what! I still don't get how you do it!"

Hikari sighed as she stroked some of the black gunk from her hair. With a little more control than her sister, she remarked, "Yeah, with both of us working back here and Ayame taking the orders out to the customers, we can't keep up. And yet with just yourself you seem to be able to do it all perfectly."

Kazuma just chuckled to himself as he helped pat some of the soot off their clothes. Though at one point his hands wandered a little too much, earning him a thwack in the face from both girls before they stormed out.

Kazuma waited a few moments and then looked to see that no one else was present so he decided to get busy with his secret weapon for cooking. He raised a hand in front of his face and concentrated. After a few moments his body began to glow before multiple copies of himself appeared beside him. Grinning he thought, '_I just love Thought Projections._'

* * *

After that he had his Thought Projections, mana-based copies of a person, get to work on the rest of the orders while he himself focused on the Mount Everest, a special challenge meal he and Ayame came up with. Which was a layer of soft serve ice cream of three different flavors, then a layer of banana pudding, a layer of brownies, a layer of fudge and then multiple red cherries topping it all off.

The meal prepared, Kazuma walked out to the main dining hall with the dessert and listened for which table to take it to. He paled when he saw it.

Not because of the first person he noticed, which was a young attractive girl with long black hair tied in twin ponytails with pink bows and energetic violet eyes who wore an outfit that strongly resembled a magical girl uniform consisting of a bright pink beret, a pink belly shirt with vertical yellow lines on each side, a short white vest with dark pink borders, a large pink bow with a large amulet holding it in place, long, black, fingerless gloves with white cuffs at the top, a pink miniskirt with white side-flaps as well as a low belt, and long stockings with black and pink stripes, and she even had a large pink wand with a yellow star at the top sitting next to her in the booth Kazuma noticed that while she had an overall childlike body, she had rather large breasts.

That person wasn't the one that bothered Kazuma, it was the one sitting opposite her in the booth, Sona Shitori.

'_Oh wonderful…what a pain,_' Kazuma remarked in his head.

Mavis, who was floating invisibly next to him, giggled and teased, "You just can't escape her, can you?"

Kazuma just sighed and walked up to the duo, hoping Sona wouldn't cause a scene.

As he walked up to their booth, Sona turned to him and widened her eyes some as she saw him, before narrowing her eyes in a smirk.

Kazuma snarled silently as he presented the large dish.

He heard the well-endowed girl gasp with delight before moaning happily and drooling at the sight.

"Wow…it looks so good! Don't you think So-tan!?"

Kazuma twitched his lip. "So-tan?" he whispered.

Sona narrowed her eyes. "Not a word," she whispered silently.

Kazuma nodded and retorted, "So long as you keep quiet about this."

Sona frowned in thought. "That's a very one-sided offer."

Kazuma was about to answer when the pink-dressed girl immediately started digging in to the food at a superhuman pace.

Sona sighed as she watched the young woman eat and then turned to speak to Kazuma but raised an eyebrow, narrowing her eyes at the object next to him.

Kazuma began to sweat slightly. '_Shit…she can't see Mavis can she?_'

Sona opened her mouth to ask Kazuma a question but her companion interrupted.

"So-tan! So-tan! You should try this!" she asserted as she shoved her spoon towards Sona.

Sona frowned in annoyance. "Sister, you should try keeping your composure, you're making a scene."

"Aww! Just try it!"

Sona gained a tic mark as Kazuma added, "Sister, huh? She seems pretty different than you though, Miss Class President."

The girl blinked with a spoon in her mouth and turned to Kazuma, asking, spoon still shoved in her gob, "You know So-tan?"

Kazuma, nodded plainly. "Yes, she and I go to the same school." '_Man…I really hope this all adds up to enough evidence to keep Sona's mouth shut. I really don't need the pain in the ass that would come with this being disclosed to the school._'

The girl pulled the spoon out of her mouth swiftly and asked seriously, "Did you make this?"

Concerned by the previously jubilant girl's swift attitude shift, Kazuma answered weakly, "Er…yeah…why…?"

Smiling widely, the girl pointed at Kazuma with her spoon and announced, "That settles it! I, Serafall Leviathan, denote you as my queen!"

Sona gaped as Kazuma face-faulted and shouted, "That's not how it works!" He then paused in thought. '_Wait…did she say…Leviathan…? Like…Garnet Leviathan…? But…this girl has…black hair…and fair skin. She…can't be a Leviathan…_'

Sona immediately glared at her sister. "I think we're done here. How much for the food?"

Kazuma looked at Sona dumbly, still stuck in his own thoughts. "Oh, ah, sixteen hundred yen."

Sona nodded and sighed as she paid for the item. "I hope you enjoyed it Sister."

Serafall nodded happily. "Yup!"

Ayame walked over to the teen happily. "I'm sure glad you did. And, as a special reward for completing the challenge, any and all meals you order for the next two weeks will be free."

Serafall cupped her fists under her chin gleefully. "Really!? Yay!"

Sona sighed and then stood up after paying and then turned to Kazuma, "Oh, and may I speak to you outside?"

Kazuma narrowed his eyes and turned to Ayame, who nodded with a smile. Removing his apron he nodded to Sona and followed her out to the walkway beside the restaurant.

* * *

"Explanation, now," Sona demanded harshly.

"Aww, you're being to mean So-tan, be nicer to Kazu-tan."

Kazuma sweat-dropped. '_K-Kazu…tan…?_'

Sona just grumbled at Serafall, who shrunk back at her sister's violent glare, and then turned back to Kazuma. "Tell me why you're working here and why it seems you try so hard to hide it. I've even asked you if you have a job and you've said no. So there must be a reason."

Kazuma sighed in frustration and folded his arms. "You got me there, there is a reason. I don't like being broke, so that's why I took the job here."

Sona narrowed her eyes thoughtfully. "I suppose it is simple enough. How about why you are so sketchy about it?"

"That's…a little harder to explain. And not something I like talking about since it makes me out as a braggart. I suppose the simplest reason is image."

"Image?" Sona asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, you should know a thing or two about that. I chose such a faraway location because it means I can just let loose while at the school, without my persona and reputation here changing how people see and look at me. I'm able to just sort of disappear and not be noticed. It makes my life a whole lot easier."

"I see. I can help you keep this reputation and side of yourself hidden, if you help _me_."

Kazuma sneered off to the side. "Forget it. I've told you before and I'll tell you again, I'm not joining your little group."

"Then I can't be held responsible for the fallout."

Kazuma narrowed his eyes angrily. "Was that a threat?"

"No, a mere warning."

Kazuma sighed before frowning at her. "If that's so then if word gets around about this, you'll be the first person I go to. And I won't be as nice as usual. I don't enjoy people trying to screw with me, I don't care who you are."

Sona adjusted her glasses snidely. "You should watch your tone, you have no sense of you're talking to."

Kazuma glanced at Serafall dismissively. "I have a pretty good idea who. And that doesn't affect what I said. Don't screw with the way I've tried to get things like this set up, the discomfort and annoyance I'll experience as a result to this information getting out would be a drop in the bucket."

"Hey!" Serafall intervened, stepping between Kazuma and Sona. "Don't threaten So-tan!"

"I'm not, only warning."

Sona put a hand on Serafall's shoulder. "It is alright, Big Sister. Now, I have one last question for you." She then pointed to Mavis.

Kazuma rubbed the bridge of his nose in annoyance. "So you can see her. Wonderful. Again, don't tell anyone about her, just like I'd prefer you don't tell anyone about my job here, I'd like to keep my life at school separate from this."

"Who is she?" Sona asked.

Kazuma looked at Mavis for a moment in thought. "I dunno. She's just a spirit that kinda hung around me for a while. All I know is her name, Mavis. Aside from that I've got nothin'. Now if you don't mind there's still a couple hours left in the day."

Kazuma and Mavis then walked past Sona, who turned around the corner to watch him go and observed something odd as two girls walked up to the front door and seemed to smile brightly at Kazuma, Kazuma's own demeanor changing as a result of their attention. Sona narrowed her eyes curiously. '_I see…so that's it._'

* * *

Kazuma finished up the day like any other before heading home. However, he happened upon a slightly familiar sight on his way home.

The same well-endowed woman in the same purple dress sleeping on the sidewalk.

Kazuma looked up and noticed clouds overhead and rubbed his temple in frustration. "Dammit…why can't I just leave well enough alone?"

Doing the same as he had the previous time, Kazuma hoisted the well-endowed beauty, still mostly unconscious from the sake that mixed with her breath, and carried her to the nearby hospital.

* * *

Greeting the nurse and explaining the same situation as before, Kazuma left the woman in a hospital bed with the same kind of bowl of ramen as before, whilst also making himself scarce before she came to.

* * *

Kazuma sighed as he walked away but narrowed his eyes as he noticed a strange presence nearby.

Kazuma stopped and turned around, though didn't see anyone. Shrugging he continued walking, though still felt the presence.

After a few more minutes he stopped and turned around.

"I'm done with you following me, come out."

A petite girl who appeared to be around fifteen, with short white hair with two slightly longer bangs going past her shoulders and several loose bangs around her forehead, while the back was in a short bob cut, hazel eyes, black, cat-shaped clips on both sides of her hair, and who wore the Kuoh Academy uniform, the variant without the shoulder-cape, appeared in front of Kazuma.

Kazuma looked at her and recognized her as a fellow student. "You're…Koneko Toujo…right?"

The stone-faced girl nodded slowly. "Yes."

After a momentary silence Kazuma asked, "Is there a reason you're following me?"

She nodded. "Yes."

"…Okay…and what is it…?"

"…Mount Everest…"

Kazuma twitched an eyebrow. '_Y-…you gotta be kidding me…_' "I…I see. Y-you want to…climb it…?"

Koneko groaned. "No."

Kazuma sighed in annoyance. "I see…"

"I want some."

Kazuma grunted in frustration. "Well there's nothing I can do about that right now."

"Okay. I want some."

Kazuma rubbed the back of his neck in response and replied, "Alright, how about a deal?"

"What?"

"You say nothing about anything you saw or heard and I'll get one ready if you come to the restaurant the day after tomorrow."

"Okay."

"So is that acceptable?"

"Yes."

Kazuma sighed and then walked away from the petite girl waving, not noticing her minute smile at the thought of the massive dessert.

* * *

At the same time in another area of town, Sado sat with two of his friends, one with shoulder-length grey hair and the other with short black hair, near a construction site merely speaking.

The grey-haired friend held out something for Sado to see, a metal bird-cage with a small white parakeet inside. "Hey Chad, look at this."

Sado blinked at it puzzled. "A bird…?"

"Yeah. It's supposedly cursed, since every previous owner of it has died. So do you want it?"

The black-haired friend waved his hands wildly. "No way! Just leave it somewhere!"

"What? No way man, I can't do that, it's just mean." He then turned to Sado and asked, "You want it?"

The other friend looked at him incredulously? "And you said _I'm_ mean? You know Chad can't resist cute things."

However, as they sat there, Sado looked up as he heard a strange sound before a large metal beam fell from above them and plummeted towards the trio.

"Wh-what the!?"

Sado grunted as he stood up and braced himself under the beam, preventing it from hitting his friends.

The bird began to go crazy, squawking and chirping incessantly, frightened.

* * *

In the same dark, shadowed area as where Sora was turned, multiple dark figures stood conversing.

**"Mmm…I need more souls…"** one remarked.

**"Naturally…but Soul Reapers…theirs are the tastiest,"** another added.

The first one then mentioned, **"But I've got a perfect system, I get as many souls as I want…and entertainment…"**

* * *

Sado's friends looked at him puzzled and dazed before his grey-haired friend shouted, "Chad! Are you alright?!"

"Yes," he answered.

"Thank you mister."

Everyone looked around and then Sado looked down at the bird. "Did you…just talk?" Sado asked.

"Yes, my name's Yuichi Shibata. What's yours mister?"

"Th-that bird…it just talked…like a person!" his grey-haired friend remarked.

"Tell me mister, what's your name?" the bird insisted.

Blood dripping from his head and the beam still on his back, Sado answered, "Sado. Yasutora Sado."

His grey-haired friend poked the other in the shoulder. "Chad wants that bird, doesn't he?"

His black-haired friend just nodded silently.

* * *

Kazuma walked up to the school building with Erza beside him. Yawning, Kazuma remarked, "I certainly hope those two don't make a problem of this."

Erza looked at him puzzled. "Oh? What do you mean?"

"I just ran into a few classmates last night at work, I hope they don't make a mess of it."

"Have you thought of using this?" Erza asked with a lighter in her hand.

Kazuma sweat-dropped. "Err…I don't…want to kill them…"

Erza tilted her head puzzled. "What does this have to do with death?"

"It's a lighter. You use to ignite things."

"Oh…that's why people were afraid when I pulled this out. No, it rewrites people's memories and replaces it with random outcomes."

Kazuma raised an eyebrow. "Really? That's rather…strange."

"It's effective though."

"I see. Well for now let's just hope things don't get too annoying. I can only hope Milla keeps my life steady…though with Presa by her side I'm probably in trouble with that Kitsune's pranks."

"Milla? Presa? Who are they?" Erza asked puzzled.

"Ah…well…old friends."

Erza looked at him still confused.

"Nevermind…"

"What…?" Erza then just shook her head and the grabbed Kazuma's hands.

"Uh, hey!"

Erza looked at him plainly. "Don't worry, I'm only checking your injuries from the battle with Acidwire."

"Acidwire?"

"Yes, the Soul Society gives codenames to all the Hollows we fight." She then pulled back his sleeve and raised an eyebrow puzzled. "Your injuries are completely healed."

Tugging his hand back roughly he replied, "Yeah, I heal quickly."

Erza looked at him curiously before just accepting it and resuming their walk to the school.

* * *

The first few classes passed simply enough. It was during the lunch period that Kazuma found his first point of annoyance.

Standing outside his classroom was Sona.

He twitched an eyebrow and then immediately walked in the other direction.

Sona looked at him puzzled and then pursued behind him, however his path was suddenly altered when an arm reached out around the corner and pulled him into a hallway.

Sona frowned in frustration and followed to the corner and saw Kazuma had been pulled over by the others of the Perverted Trio. Not wanting to get involved with those two she sighed and wandered off.

Kazuma growled as he wrenched his arm free from Matsuda's grip. "Geez, what the hell?! Pulling me aside like that!"

"Sorry man, but we had to speak to you secretly," Matsuda insisted.

"About what, exactly?"

Motohama adjusted his glasses as he answered, "We saw her. A Magical Girl. We saw one yesterday."

Kazuma looked at them in disbelief.

Matsuda nodded in agreement. "Yeah man! And she was hot with huge titties and everything!"

Kazuma thought for a moment and then asked, "Was it a girl with long black hair and a glaringly pink outfit?"

"Yeah! Yeah!" both answered forcefully, Motohama insisting, "You saw her?!"

Kazuma groaned as he swiftly thought up an excuse. "Well…when you see a Magical Girl walking down the sidewalk it's kind of hard not to notice. You know?"

"Yeah! Yeah!"

"Could you two stop replying in tandem like that? It's really creepy."

Coughing into his hand, Matsuda added, "It was totally awesome though. I didn't think there really were girls that dressed like that in real life."

Kazuma laughed weakly as he thought, '_They should meet Tohka. Talk about magical girl._' Sighing Kazuma responded, "Yeah, that's true. Anyway, I really do need to go get some lunch, so I'll talk to you guys later."

Before letting him go, Matsuda grabbed Kazuma by the arm and said quietly, or rather what he thought was quietly which was really just quiet enough for those outside not to hear, "Come on over to my house later, I've got some brand new 'material' to watch."

Kazuma blinked and then sighed. "Maybe. I'll probably be busy again but if I can stop by I will."

"'Kay!"

* * *

After finally making his way from his friends, Kazuma plopped down on the roof to begin his meal, shortly thereafter several others arrived.

First was Erza who seemed to have been looking for him.

"There you are," she remarked as she walked up to him and sat down.

"Need something?" he asked as he munched through his sandwich.

"Yes, I was wondering why you seemed late again returning home."

Kazuma sighed and rubbed the back of his head. "Well…that's because I seem to keep getting myself involved in something weird. Don't ask me to explain because even I'm not certain I could do that."

"I see. Couldn't you just use a Kido to solve the situation?"

"A whatnow?"

"A Kido. They're similar to spells or ninjutsu, except they involve a different set of movements to activate and often have effects the others do not."

"That so? Never heard of it, though you seem to know what you're talking about."

Smirking proudly, Erza remarked, "Well, I did receive the highest marks for Kido in my class. Though admittedly that was so long ago I'm not certain the curriculum is the same."

"Class?" Kazuma asked puzzled. "So is there something like…a school for Soul Reapers?"

Erza looked up into the sky with a finger on her chin in thought. "Well…I suppose you could call it that. In any event-"

Erza's sentence was interrupted as a voice cut her off, "Yo," Ichigo announced as he and another student, one most would not expect to be in Kazuma's circle of friends walked over. Yuuto Kiba.

Erza turned and glared angrily at the two. "Don't interrupt me," she ordered harshly.

"Y-yes ma'am," Ichigo answered weakly.

"Yikes Ichigo, who is she?" Kiba asked.

"Oh? That's Erza Scarlet, a transfer student Kazuma's friends with," Ichigo answered.

The blonde sat down and raised an eyebrow. "You're friends with her Kazuma? Somehow I pegged you as the type who wouldn't be able to get any normal girls to like you considering your shared company."

"Hey!" Orihime objected as she walked over, "I'm friends with him."

Kazuma seized the moment and remarked, "Note that he said normal girls."

"Whaa!? That's mean!"

"You're not saying I'm abnormal, are you Kazuma?" Tatsuki asked confidently.

Kazuma answered, "Considering the amount of testosterone in your blood probably exceeds mine, yes, I am." He was rewarded with a foot to the face.

"You idiot!"

Kazuma sat up, seemingly unphased by the strike, and continued, "Besides, Erza is most certainly not what I'd call normal."

Erza glared as she reared up her fist.

However, Kazuma unwittingly remarked, "Cute, but not a normal girl."

Erza blinked curiously and then just set her fist down as she tried to think how to react to his remark. Eventually settling on an exasperated sigh.

Tatsuki then made a passing remark, "You know, this is about the third or fourth time I've seen you guys together. If you're not careful, the other students might start thinking you're a couple."

Kazuma sighed and then replied, "Number one, I don't give a damn. Number two, why do you think I hang out with Matsuda and Motohama so much? They're amusing people in and of themselves, but with friends like them, a girlfriend like her is the last thing people would expect me to have."

Erza widened her eyes as she heard his comment, though Tatsuki gave her a nonverbal cue to just let the subject drop. To which Erza nodded slightly confused.

Trying to take the focus off Erza, Tatsuki added, "Yeah, I guess that's true."

Kazuma looked at her incredulously. "I'm not sure how or why but I feel like you just insulted me."

"Just your imagination," she answered dismissively.

Kazuma then turned to Erza and warned, "Be careful of Kiba's other friend though. While Kiba may be Prince Charming the other one's a hopeless playboy."

"Now, now, that's not very nice," a new voice added, "besides, I prefer mature women."

Everyone turned as a young man with short, dirty blonde hair and grey eyes wearing the Kuoh male uniform, though without the blazer and with rolled-up sleeves, walked over and sat down proudly.

Kazuma motioned to him and recited to Erza, "Meet Genshirou Saji, the biggest Kiba wannabe in the school."

Saji growled and shouted, "I am not a Kiba wannabe dammit! I aim for higher than the school body." He then turned to Erza and asked, "Regardless, how is the hot transfer student with you guys?"

Tatsuki jabbed, "Because Kazuma scooped her up."

Saji blinked in disbelief.

"Grr…" Kazuma snarled, "I told you it's not like that!"

Saji then bowed and added, "Despite what they have said, my name _is_ Genshirou Saji. The rest of their comments notwithstanding." Sado arrived moments later as Saji suddenly announced, "Alright! Since we're all finally here, and of course I being the most important one, we shall have a lunch party right here, right now, to celebrate Erza's entrance to our circle of friends!"

Kazuma just blinked dumbly at Saji's antics and then sighed as Sado sat down next to him.

Saji ignored the two and looked at Erza. "Right, so I'd like to say here and now that if you ever need anything I'm here for you."

Erza nodded with a smile and replied, "No thank you, I'm fine."

Saji sat down dejected. "Oh…okay."

Tatsuki lightly patted him on the back. "Don't worry, you'll get to be the hero next time."

"Oh shut up!"

Kazuma just smirked as the others conversed before turning to Sado. Blinking curiously he asked, "Uh, Chad, why are you covered in bandages?"

"A steel beam fell on my head and a motorcyclist ran into me."

The others merely stopped in shock, Saji remarking, "How can you say that so plainly?"

Kazuma just blinked and then asked in disbelief, "Geez, what're you made of? Mythril?"

Saji then leaned over and noticed the small bird next to Sado. He pointed at it and asked, "Uh, Chad, where'd you get the bird?"

"Hello, my name's Yuichi Shibata. Nice to meet you," the bird announced.

Kazuma and Erza both narrowed their eyes as they noticed something odd about the bird. That is, besides the fact that it could talk.

Saji looked at the bird astonished. "Whoa! You can talk?!"

"Yes," the bird answered plainly.

As Saji carried on a conversation with the bird, Kazuma turned to Sado. "So, Chad, where'd you get the bird?"

"Someone gave it to me."

Saji groaned as he looked away from the bird. "Aww, come on man. Don't cut your story short like that." Saji just moaned and returned to his conversation with the bird.

Erza narrowed her eyes and turned to Kazuma. "Do you notice something odd with that bird?"

Kazuma nodded. "Yeah, even I can see it. I don't know what that is yet but…something is definitely not right."

Nodding in agreement Erza replied, "Well, I don't think it's evil. Either way we'll need to perform Konso on it tonight."

Kazuma grumbled in annoyance. "Man, and I was hoping to not have any of that stuff to annoy me."

"Whining won't solve anything," Erza rebutted flatly. She then looked over to Sado and asked, "How did you meet Sado, if you don't mind me asking?"

Kazuma looked up in thought as he remembered and then answered, "Actually, I met him through Ichigo. In the school he and I used to go to Ichigo always got himself in trouble because of that bright orange hair of his. One day though, we got separated and Ichigo got himself cornered by a bunch of guys who were intent on smacking him down."

"You didn't try to help?" Erza wondered.

"Oh it would've been easy, but I would have killed those guys. Police are way too much of a hassle. And besides, if I had done that I'd have to kill them again as Hollows."

"You're multiple layers of lazy aren't you?" Erza deadpanned.

"Whatever you say." Kazuma then sighed as he continued recollecting the event. "And besides that, I also had a few grunts to handle myself and figured Ichigo could handle himself. Turns out I was wrong, seems the guys he got into a fight with were tougher than most. I tried to get over to him but before I could this huge guy came out of nowhere and took a powerful blow meant for Ichigo. The guy just stood there taking blow after blow after blow before eventually the mooks got tired and wandered off."

Erza listened intently.

"If you couldn't tell already, that guy was Sado."

Erza's eyes widened in surprise.

"To tell you the truth, I actually don't think I've ever seen Chad get into a fight where he actually fought back. He just stands there taking their beatings until somebody else stops them or the opponent gets tired."

"He sounds…rather odd."

"You have no idea how true that is."

* * *

After finishing lunch Kazuma managed to make it through the rest of the day without getting cornered by Sona, and proceeded to Ayame's restaurant to do his few hours of work for the night.

* * *

Yet again using his Thought Projections, Kazuma spent the early portion of the night making multiple meals at once, essentially using his copies to handle the work of an entire cooking staff, Kazuma prepared all of the meals being served to the guests.

However his progress was stopped when a specific person walked in the door of the restaurant.

Kazuma blinked curiously as Koneko walked in and looked at him with her usual emotionless gaze. "Uhm…yes…?"

"Mount Everest," she responded plainly.

Kazuma looked at her for a moment and then sighed. "Right, right. Just sit down, I'll have it right out."

Koneko flashed a momentary, miniscule smile before sitting down at a booth.

As Kazuma walked over to the kitchen, Hibiki walked up to him and tugged on his sleeve. Turning to her curiously he asked, "What is it?"

"That's the second girl in two days to come in wearing that same uniform. Isn't it also the same one from your school?" she asked.

Kazuma turned back to Koneko and then nodded. "Yeah, it's…kinda hard to explain. Anyway, she's here for the Mount Everest Challenge, so I'm going to get it ready."

"Really? Do all of your classmates just have massive sweet teeth?"

Kazuma shrugged as he walked through the door. "Dunno, but Serafall isn't in my school."

* * *

It was only a few moments later before Kazuma walked out to Koneko with the massive dessert in hand.

Koneko locked her eyes onto it in a very disturbing way as Kazuma brought it over to her. Setting it down and handing her a spoon, he warned, "Now just so you know, a girl a few years older than you required her sister to help finish it off, so I'll understand if…" Kazuma merely trailed off as he watched the rather petite girl seem to eat the dessert at a rate that would be difficult for those of adult size.

It took less than five minutes for the tiny girl to devour the entire towering dessert, leaving Kazuma, Hibiki, Hikari, and Ayame, along with many customers, flabbergasted. Kazuma looked over the young-looking girl and wondered, '_Where…where does it all go…?_'

Clearing her head, Ayame then informed Koneko of her winnings.

Koneko's face didn't change, but Kazuma could easily see the twinkle in her eyes that pretty much meant the next few days of his life would be rather annoying.

* * *

And how true that fear was.

While Kazuma expected the next few days would be annoying, he didn't expect to encounter something he had already.

Yet again he found that same woman lying on the sidewalk. '_Geez…you'd almost think she does this on purpose. Well…all the same I still can't leave her here._' Sighing to himself he picked the woman up and began to ferry her to the hospital.

A voice in Kazuma's head then remarked, **'_You know, she reminds me a lot of Cana, and that blonde woman from the Leaf…Tsunade I think it was._'**

'_Why don't you just hush, Ddraig?_' Kazuma then continued his walk, however, after a few minutes of walking Kazuma noticed a soft pressure against his chest. Stopping to look down he saw that the woman had become somewhat conscious again, although her bleary-eyed expression and noticeable inability to focus on him proved she was less than sober.

"Wait a…minute…don't take me…back to that…stinky hospital…" she droned out to him.

Kazuma blinked in bewilderment and then asked, "You…remember that?"

Smiling slyly, or as sly as someone as hammered as she was could muster, the woman remarked, "Of course. How could I forget such a helpful, handsome man? That ramen really does the trick in the morning but…" trailing off momentarily before snapping back awake, mostly, she continued, "could you take me…somewhere less stuffy than that hospital…?"

Kazuma sighed in frustration. "Not really. Only other place I could take you is an inn."

Giggling amusedly, she poked his chest lightly. "I was thinking more along the lines of…your…house…"

Kazuma raised an eyebrow and then groaned. "That's definitely out of the question. I don't need any…problems arising. It's safer for both of us if I take you to the hospital."

The woman looked at him puzzled and then frowned disappointed. "Come on…just the couch…it'll be better than those stuffy hospital rooms and beds…"

Kazuma grumbled in irritation.

Mavis tapped him lightly on the shoulder. "I think you've lost this one, Kazuma."

Kazuma sighed in agreement. He then turned to the woman and requested, "Well at least tell me your name first."

Smiling, she answered, "Kazehana."

* * *

Kazuma found himself back at his apartment shortly thereafter, the now identified Kazehana slumbering away in his arms.

He then proceeded to set Kazehana down in one of the extra rooms Erza's renovation provided, and then had to fight his way through rampant questioning about the situation from Erza herself.

After finishing off explaining the situation to Erza, the redhead seemed to accept it, begrudgingly.

"I don't need someone like her getting in the way. And more importantly _you_ don't need someone like her distracting you," Erza cautioned.

Looking at her deadpan, Kazuma asked, "Do you really think I'm _that_ bad?"

"Yes," she answered plainly.

Kazuma shrugged in response. '_Guess Alvin rubbed off on me more than I expected._' Motioning back to the room he remarked, "Though first thing I need to do is take that sake bottle from her."

Erza folded her arms incredulously and then just walked away with a sigh.

"She's really got you pegged, doesn't she?" Mavis asked playfully.

"Oh shut up," Kazuma shot back as he walked in to the sleeping Kazehana and took the bottle of sake from her. However, when he held it up he noticed something strange about it. He couldn't find the problem by looking at it so he sniffed it. "Hold on a sec…this…this isn't alcohol…it's…" Taking one sip to be safe he discovered what it truly was. "It's soda…so…she's not…actually drunk…?"

Mavis gasped and then giggled. "Wow, she really played you."

Kazuma blinked curiously and then looked at the bottle. "Yeah…but why?"

"Who knows? Maybe you can ask her in the morning."

Kazuma nodded puzzled and left the room, taking the bottle with him.

* * *

Kazehana suddenly ran out of her room the following morning looking for something frantically.

After a few minutes of loud rummaging Kazuma walked to the side area of the apartment complex where the room Kazehana was in was located.

"Looking for this?"

Kazehana turned to see Kazuma holding her bottle of "sake." Smiling in resignation she asked, "When did you figure it out?"

"When I took your 'sake' bottle from you at night so you wouldn't drink anymore and get yourself deeper into trouble. I noticed something odd about it."

Kazehana sighed and smirked at him, shrugging. "Well you got me, it seems."

Kazuma nodded and placed the bottle down. "So, why did you trick me?"

Kazehana giggled to herself and walked over to Kazuma, poking a finger at his chest. "I wanted to meet my White Knight."

Kazuma blinked curiously. "White Knight?"

Kazehana nodded in the affirmative. "Yes. The one who so kindly took me from that spot, passed out on the street, and into a hospital for safety, huhu, and even provided me a hangover cure so I wouldn't feel bad in the morning. I'd call that a white knight, wouldn't you?"

Kazuma looked at her curiously, gulping as her rather luscious orbs were pressing ever so lightly against his admittedly thin t-shirt. "Ah…well…I see. So that's why you did that?"

She nodded to him.

Kazuma then sighed and lightly bopped the well-endowed woman on the head. "Do you even realize how dangerous that was? What if I hadn't come when I did?"

Kazehana looked at Kazuma surprised and then smiled. "It doesn't matter. You did." Kazehana then began leaning towards Kazuma, pressing her bosom against his chest more firmly.

However, whatever was about to occur was interrupted by a loud crash from the kitchen.

Kazehana sighed in disappointment, and mild relief, before following Kazuma's bolt into the kitchen area.

* * *

Kazuma and Kazehana rounded the corner to see Kazuma's cat, Muffins, on the counter, eating some of the food he had laid out for breakfast.

Kazuma growled and stomped over to the cat. "Hey! What do you think you're doing!?"

The cat suddenly meowed loudly as Kazuma rushed over, slipping its back paw into the sink, lunging forward, smacking against the counter and then falling forward as its body was suddenly engulfed in thick smoke.

Kazuma gasped as the smoke surrounded him, the grunted as something much larger than a cat fell on top of him and landed him on the ground on his back.

As the smoke cleared Kazehana gasped in surprise.

Kazuma groaned as he shook off his disorientation when he noticed something soft, warm, and firm in his hand. As is natural he gave it a squeeze, eliciting a moan from the object's owner. It was then he saw her, a young woman with a voluptuous figure, and noticeably large breasts that had a hard time fitting into Kazuma's hands, long black hair with split bangs, and amber eyes with slit pupils, however what Kazuma noticed most was the fact that she had two cat tails at the base of her spine just above her shapely ass and a pair of fluffy cat ears atop her head. That, and the fact that she was completely naked on top of him. "WHAT THE HELL!?"

The young woman moaned awake as she seemed to come to. "Moouu…what happened, nya?"

Kazuma looked at her astonished as she sat up, before promptly falling over with a nosebleed.

The woman then blinked curiously and looked down and her eyes widened in concern and embarrassment. "Uh-oh…nya…"

* * *

**Well, that about does it for this chapter. Hope you guys enjoyed it and make sure to tell me what you think of it in a review.**


	3. A Devil's Tale

**Chapter III**

**Hello everybody, hopefully the wait for this chapter wasn't too arduous. It also seems a fair bit of you enjoyed the last chapter, which is always good. Regardless of why I'm posting something or who I'm posting it for, people enjoying my work is always appreciated. I don't think there's too much to say here, aside from thanking my coauthor Bakuto Masaki, as per usual. So, I suppose it's time to move on to the reviewer responses now, so here goes.**

**N.673: Yes, it will be a massive harem.**

**TheLastNanaya: I kinda like her, though I more like how she looks after the timeskip. She wasn't actually drunk though, she was just pretending to be. That she did. Only time will tell, though there's no guarantee that Koneko will see her just yet. But yes, it's doubtful he'd be able to hide Kuroka's scent from Koneko's keen nose. That's Serafall for you. I suppose it is, though I do have a few surprises in store for further down the line, so don't think I've given Sona the short end of the stick. Well, technically I have but that's not the point. Now I'm just confusing myself. Yep, he did. Though there's a little more to it than you might think. Sometimes there isn't much action, but don't worry, there'll be plenty soon enough.**

**Leo Honoo: I do what I can. But writing takes time and this isn't the only story I'm working on at the moment. Plus I've also got my life in the outside world so I can't spend every waking moment on writing either.**

**Jose19: Kazuma is the central character, Ichigo is an important character though as well, just not as much as Kazuma. Both will have their own harems.**

**Master Attlon: Glad you enjoyed it and I'm glad Kazuma fits as a good character, that's what I strive for. I'm pleased to hear you say that, readers invested that much in a story are quite the treat.**

**Drednaught: Guess there's a first time for everything, isn't there?**

**Bakuto Masaki: Most of them guessed who "Muffins" really is it seems.**

**Well, I suppose that's it for the reviewer responses, so on with the show! Er, story.**

* * *

Kazuma sat at the dining table in his apartment with his arms folded and a frustrated, confused, and embarrassed expression all boiled into one on his face.

Across from him sat Kazehana looking rather guilty, next to her was the woman who had somehow transformed and disguised herself as a stray cat Kazuma had found on the side of the road and named "Muffins." She originally had appeared naked, though Kazuma was able to find a bath robe for her to wrap up in. Unfortunately, or fortunately he couldn't tell, the upper part of the robe was not quite big enough to contain the woman's bust, leaving much of it visible.

Kazuma sighed and asked, "So…your name is Kuroka, correct?"

The black-haired cat-girl nodded in response. "Yes, my name is Kuroka, nya."

"And you transformed yourself into a cat, a cat that I named?"

"Yes, nya."

Kazuma just sighed and moaned in frustration. "Geez, this is weirder than the time Presa turned into a fox. Anyway, one thing I'd like to know is why you did that."

"It's a secret, nya," Kuroka answered happily.

Kazuma twitched an eyebrow. "I see. Well, I suppose your cover or whatever has been blown, so what will you do now?"

Kuroka wagged her tails around as she looked up in thought. She then turned to Kazuma with a smirk. "I think I'll stay here for a little while, nya. I like it here, nya."

"That so? Oh boy…this is getting…interesting. How about you Kazehana?"

Kazehana waved a hand with a weak laugh. "Don't worry, I have an apartment to go back to. Though I have to admit this is rather nice."

"Good, I'm already going to catch hell for this."

Kuroka giggled playfully, "You mean from that Soul Reaper? You're not actually scared of her, are you, Abra-?"

"Quiet," Kazuma suddenly snapped.

Kazehana and Kuroka sat up straight in surprise at his sudden mood change.

"Don't call me that. I am Kazuma Soryu, that other person is dead."

Kuroka again giggled in amusement. "This _is_ going to be fun, nya."

Kazuma twitched an eyebrow. "You're going to frustrate me…aren't you?"

"Ufufu, nya."

Kazuma just sighed before turning to Kazehana. "So, do you intend to stick around?"

"I can if you want," Kazehana responded.

"Nothing personal but I'm not interested in catching flak from either Erza or the landlord, he was already pissed enough when this place got remodeled. The last thing I need is you getting yourself in trouble 'cuz of this."

Kazehana looked at him curiously. "Don't you mean you getting in trouble?"

Kazuma shook his head. "The landlord hates my guts already, the only reason he doesn't say much is because I pay extra on the rent. Though you I'm certain he'd find a way to make trouble for, so it's probably in your best interest to get going."

Kazehana smiled lightly at Kazuma before bowing and leaving.

Kazuma then turned to Kuroka. "And then there were two. So, do you plan on staying in this form?"

Kuroka sauntered over to Kazuma and put a hand on his chest. "I'll stay in whatever form you want, nya."

Kazuma twitched an eyebrow as his face turned slightly red. "Ah, well…like I said to Kazehana, things would get annoying if you were discovered, so staying in your cat form is probably best."

Kuroka nodded then frowned playfully. "I was hoping we'd get to play more, nya." After a burst of smoke she vanished and then turned into her cat form, the robe Kazuma gave her falling to the floor.

Kazuma and bent down to get it, right as Kuroka suddenly transformed back to her human form, giving Kazuma an eyeful of something important.

"Gah!" he shouted before falling backward, yet again unconscious.

"Ufufufufu, nya."

* * *

Kazuma managed to get to school without collapsing again, having finally convinced Kuroka to keep herself hidden around anyone besides himself, despite him preferring she stayed hidden all the time for his own sake.

Upon arrival he was again accosted by his two friends Matsuda and Motohama.

"Dude, what happened?!" Matsuda demanded.

Kazuma chuckled weakly. "Sorry, I got hung up with something rather annoying."

Motohama adjusted his glasses curiously. "What could be so important that you'd skip porn?"

"Just stuff and things. Don't worry about it. If you just drop it, I promise I'll show up tonight and I'll have something special."

That caused Motohama and Matsuda to beam.

One thing they would always admit about Kazuma is he managed to find the best porn and seemed to know the best places to find it.

So with that in mind they left Kazuma alone as he made his way to the actual school building.

* * *

When Kazuma arrived in the classroom he sincerely hoped Erza had no sense of what had happened to him earlier that morning, with some of the women he used to know it wasn't a farfetched concern.

Fortunately she didn't seem to notice as she merely greeted him with a wave, before complaining about him being late.

Kazuma twitched an eyebrow. "I had a rough morning…let's just leave it at that."

Erza raised a curious eyebrow and then shrugged. "So be it. In any event, I have something important I want your help with."

Kazuma raised an eyebrow curiously. "Oh? Like what?"

Erza turned to him with a serious expression and said sternly. "Meat buns."

Kazuma looked at her in disbelief and then sighed.

* * *

Kazuma and Erza left the classroom during the lunch break.

As they walked, Kazuma asked, "So why are you so interested in trying a meat bun?"

Nodding, Erza responded, "It's a food item that was not around while I was alive, so I wish to try it."

Kazuma blinked curiously and then chuckled. '_Geez, it's Milla all over again,_' he though in amusement.

After a few more moments Kazuma turned and looked ahead, his blood running cold and his eyes widening.

Erza raised an eyebrow and looked ahead to see Rias and Akeno approaching. Erza was about ask what was bothering Kazuma when he suddenly grabbed her by the wrist and bolted into a hallway nearby.

Rias and Akeno passed by without seeming to notice them in the hallway, however Rias subtly frowned as they walked by.

After a few moments Kazuma leaned out and sighed in relief. '_Good…she's gone. She…she can't be Chiaki can she…?_'

"Eh…" Erza squeaked in a flustered voice.

Kazuma turned to her puzzled and looked down, realizing his right hand had landed squarely on Erza's left breast.

Erza began to clench her fists and began to growl.

Kazuma sweat as he processed where his hand was. '_Wait…hang on…just…let me get one…_'

He then squeezed.

"GGAAAHHH!" resounded through the school building.

* * *

Kazuma made his way down to the nurse's office to have his arm checked out, even with his superb regeneration the kind of damage Erza inflicted is quite painful, though it was mainly to get a few painkillers.

However, this seemed to be sidelined when he walked in and saw the nurse, Shizuka Marikawa, a very tall buxom woman with long blonde hair that extended down past her waist, several bangs going down into her face, with two long bangs extending as long as the rest of her hair and framing her face, hazel eyes, wearing a white shirt with long sleeves and a brown skirt, though her height was hidden due to the fact that she was at that moment slumped over a table using her own excessively large breasts, even larger than Akeno's, as pillows.

Kazuma couldn't help but smirk as he observed the scene. '_I can always expect Shizuka to help me feel happier. Those boobs don't hurt._'

**'_Ahem._'**

'_Right, right,_' he remarked with a sigh and walked over to her. "Erm, nurse Marikawa?"

She was unresponsive.

Kazuma tried shaking her shoulder.

Nothing.

He then got an idea and smirked. '_Well, I highly doubt she'd do anything like Erza._' Using his non-shattered arm, he reached over, and poked one of her breasts.

Shizuka released a light moan with a small blush, before opening her eyes slowly and seeing Kazuma standing beside her. Sitting up slowly and looking at Kazuma sleepily, she asked groggily, "Oh…Kazuma, what do you need?"

Kazuma chuckled weakly and pointed to his arm. "I could use some uh, painkillers. My arm hurts a little bit."

* * *

Shizuka examined Kazuma's arm and gasped. "Oh my, I've never seen an arm fractured in so many places."

Kazuma chuckled uneasily, trying to ignore the pain her examination caused. "Yeah…I had a little…accident."

Shizuka nodded and then asked with a small smile. "You finally got caught peeping, didn't you?"

Kazuma smiled wryly. "I'd never peep, you should know that."

Shizuka nodded in playful agreement, though somewhat masked by her still sleepy state, and examined his arm one more time out curiosity and widened her eyes slightly. '_Strange, I can already feel some of the pieces fusing together. That's too fast for a human._'

Kazuma looked at her curiously and asked, "Is something wrong?"

Shizuka looked at him plainly for a second and then shook her head, regaining her drowsy expression, and answered, "No, it's nothing. I can give you some pain medicine, it should help for a little while."

Kazuma nodded as she gave him a few basic pills. He then frowned. '_Shit. These kind won't work. Well whatever._'

"So is that all?"

Kazuma nodded and left the room.

As Kazuma walked out Shizuka's expression changed from sleepy contentedness to assertive curiosity. "He couldn't be a…no, that's not possible. Either way, I should tell Lord Gremory."

* * *

Kazuma downed the pills and then thought, _'Yo, Ddraig, think you could try and make those work?_'

**'_With your biology? I can try but I'm a dragon, not a miracle worker._'**

'_Hey, at least I don't have Masakados in me anymore._'

**'_…True._'**

* * *

The remainder of the day passed with some tension, Kazuma still feeling an angry gaze from Erza, though by the end of the day it seemed to have passed.

As they approached the gate on the way out of the school, Kazuma asked weakly, "So…you still hate me?"

Erza folded her arms in a huff. "I can't say I do, though I was rather surprised."

Kazuma chuckled weakly, "Yeah, I'd say surprise is one way of putting it."

Erza then frowned with a slight blush. "Although…how is your arm?"

Kazuma flexed his arm, now fully healed, and grinned. "Doin' just fine."

Erza nodded in acceptance as they left the school building.

* * *

As they walked away, Shizuka stood in the window of the nurse's office with a red-haired man standing next to her.

He smirked as the two left. "So, those are the two, hmm?"

Shizuka nodded in agreement, a studious expression steeled on her face. "Yes. I don't believe the man is human, it helps that Sona Sitri has been trying to recruit him. So, will you tell her, Lord Gremory?"

The man, Lord Gremory, shook his head. "If I did she'd want to kill me."

Shizuka looked at him curiously and chuckled. "That does sound like your daughter."

* * *

As Kazuma and Erza walked away from the school they bumped into Ichigo on his way home as well.

Erza bowed to him. "Good to see you, Kurosaki."

Ichigo nodded in return, slightly perplexed. "Ah, yeah, hey, Erza. Just Ichigo's fine." He then turned to Kazuma. "Hey, did you see Chad at all today?"

Kazuma shook his head. "No, I haven't now that I think about it."

Ichigo folded his arms in thought. "Well, whatever, I'm sure I'll see him later. Anyway, Yuzu's making a special dinner tonight, and she has no sense of portions."

Kazuma raised an eyebrow curiously. "You asking us over for dinner?"

"Yeah, if you don't want to it's fine."

Kazuma looked over at Erza and thought, '_It'd give me time to come up with a way around this._' He then nodded. "Sounds good to me."

Erza nodded in agreement.

* * *

Kazuma, Erza, and Ichigo arrived at Ichigo's house shortly later and upon arrival Ichigo was knocked over by someone.

The person in question was a girl with short black hair straight and cropped around her shoulders, Ichigo's sister Karin Kurosaki.

On the other side was a girl with short, light brown hair with bangs hanging over the right side of her forehead, and grey eyes with a red hairclip on the other side of her hair, Yuzu Kurosaki.

Both were wearing pink nurse uniforms as they held up by the arm someone the entire group recognized, Yasutora Sado.

"Ch-Chad!?" Kazuma said in surprise.

Sado turned to Kazuma weakly. "Oh, Kazuma. Hey."

"What the hell happened to you?"

A new voice added, "There was a car accident nearby." Kazuma turned and saw a tall, muscular, man who appeared to be in his forties with spiky black hair, brown eyes, and a scruffy beard wearing a doctor's uniform.

Ichigo turned and regarded the man. "Yo, Dad. I'm surprised you didn't kick me this time."

Ichigo's father, Isshin Kurosaki, adjusted his tie and responded plainly, "Well this is serious business so…" he trailed off as he saw Erza. He blinked curiously before his eyes widened and he suddenly screamed before curling up in a corner.

Erza looked at him puzzled. "Uhm, do I know you?"

The man froze mid-scream for a moment before blinking curiously. He then stood up and regained almost all of his composure, his voice cracking for a moment as he responded, "Ah, er, n-no. Not at all…"

Kazuma raised an eyebrow before hearing a familiar voice in his head.

**'_Ugh…what's that noise?_'**

'_Oh hey, look who's up. It was nothing major, just a grown man screaming like a little girl._'

**'_What? Why?_'**

Wordlessly Kazuma turned to Erza.

**'_Buh…GGGAAAHHH!_'**

Kazuma clutched his head in pain.

Erza turned to him in concern, "Kazuma?"

Kazuma twitched an eyebrow in pain. "It's…nothing. Just a headache."

Erza tilted her head but nodded in understanding.

After sighing Kazuma asked, '_What the hell was that?_'

**'_What're you doing with _her_?!_'**

'_Uhm…last time I checked…I thought you knew she was here?_'

**'_I can only read your thoughts that are happening right now, I can't read your memories._'**

'_Oh…well that's odd._'

**'_Though why are you with her?_'**

'_I don't really have time to explain right now. Why are you so scared anyway?_'

**'_Because she's scary!_'**

'_Whatever…_'

Kazuma then turned to Sado in bewilderment. "So what happened to you anyway?"

As Karin and Yuzu set him down, Karin groaning about how heavy he is, Sado answered, "I was hit by a car."

Kazuma face-palmed lightly and shook his head. "The fact that you can say that so plainly makes me think you're made of the same stuff as Ivar."

"Who?"

Kazuma waved a hand dismissively. "Not important." He then raised an eyebrow. '_Wait…this couldn't have anything to do with that bird could it?_'

"Can I help with anything?" Ichigo asked.

His father responded, "Not really, just curl up in the fetal position and stay out of the way."

Ichigo twitched an eyebrow and mumbled, "Should you really be saying that after you were doing the same thing just now…?"

Isshin then examined Sado's wounds and began treating them.

Sado turned to Isshin and remarked, "Thanks Doc, but I'm really fine now."

Isshin grumbled and lightly tapped Sado's back, getting a pained grunt from the tall teen. "No. You're not. You're pretty beat up, so I need to fix you up."

As Isshin treated Sado, Kazuma narrowed his eyes suspiciously. He then turned to Erza. "Do you feel it?"

Erza nodded in agreement. "Yes. I felt it before even walking in here. It reeks of Hollows."

Ichigo looked at them puzzled. "What're you guys talking about?"

Kazuma shook his head. "Just something that happened earlier. Hey, make sure your dad treats Sado properly, alright? Erza and I are gonna head home since it looks like you guys'll be busy tonight."

Ichigo nodded and scratched his head. "Yeah. Well that was a waste. See you guys later."

Kazuma nodded and Erza bowed before the two left.

* * *

As they walked home Erza asked bluntly, "You plan on telling me why there are traces of Nekomata energy on you?"

Kazuma froze in place. "Ahh crap." He then turned to Erza. "I can't hide a damn thing from you, can I?"

Erza turned to him with folded arms. "You couldn't hide _that_ from anyone, I'm sure even Ichigo would've noticed it."

Kazuma looked at her puzzled. "Oh, then what specifically are you talking about?"

Erza reached out and poked the center of his chest. "You've got a mark right there, concentrated Nekomata energy. So, care to explain?"

Kazuma began sweat slightly. "Ah…well…remember that stray cat I found…?"

Erza raised an eyebrow and then sighed. "Unbelievable. I should've been able to recognize it. You got rid of it right?"

Kazuma flinched.

"It's still there!?" Erza then started running.

'_Oh boy…she sure seems angry._'

**'_And now you are going to die,_'** Ddraig remarked plainly.

'_I hope not. I died a few times before, it's not very fun._'

* * *

Erza immediately burst into the apartment and saw "Muffins" sitting on the table, who then meowed at her.

Kazuma walked in, out of breath, behind her and looked at her. "The gig is up, she found out."

After a moment the cat burst into smoke before Kuroka appeared from it, strangely enough fully-clothed.

Kazuma twitched an eyebrow. '_And she was naked before…because why…?_'

Kuroka looked at Erza and giggled in amusement. "So, how did you find out?"

Erza narrowed her eyes angrily at the Nekomata. "That mark you placed on him was a dead giveaway."

Kuroka swished her tails behind confused. "Me? I didn't do it." She then looked at Kazuma and walked over to him, proceeding to sniff the mark on his chest, confusing both Kazuma and Erza, making the latter quite annoyed. Kuroka then raised an eyebrow and snickered with amusement. "My, my, it seems you've found her. My little Shirone."

Kazuma blinked in confusion. "Shirone?"

"Yes, the name of my little sister. I haven't seen her in quite a while. I'm surprised you met her."

Kazuma folded his arms in thought. "I can't think of anyone I know by that name."

Erza sighed and then garnered Kuroka's attention. "Alright, I'd appreciate an explanation. Who are you and why did you disguise yourself and sneak into Kazuma's house like this?"

Kazuma looked at her flatly. "Oh? This coming from you miss wall-breaker?"

Erza immediately knocked him in the head, although never took her focus off Kuroka.

Kuroka nodded and responded playfully, "Well, I can't tell you that, it's a secret. But I will tell you it was nothing mean."

Erza narrowed her eyes suspiciously. After a moment she folded her arms and nodded. "I can't say I believe you, but I certainly don't sense any malicious intent from you. As long you don't do anything suspicious it should be fine."

Kuroka nodded and then turned to Kazuma with an amused smile. "So, since she knows, how do you want me to look?"

Kazuma blinked curiously. "I'm afraid I don't know what you mean."

"Do you want me to stay in my cat form, or do you prefer me like this?" Accentuating her current form she lightly ran her hands down her sides.

"Like this," Kazuma answered instantly and plainly.

"Too fast!" Erza grumbled in surprise.

Kuroka giggled and nodded. "If you say so. Besides, it's more comfortable like this."

Erza twitched an eyebrow. '_This one…she's too much like _her.'

Kazuma then sighed to himself. '_You know…I should be happy about this. I'm now living with two busty babes, and yet all I can think is that things are going to get annoying._'

**'_Even I could tell you that._'**

'_You are not helping._'

* * *

The next day Kazuma allowed himself to wake up late since there wasn't any school that day, however he noticed he felt rather heavy. Moaning as he awoke he couldn't understand why his body felt as heavy as it was. He then looked around and found the source on his right side, wrapped in his arm, Kuroka.

He twitched an eyebrow in thought. '_Hmm…_' He then scrunched his arm up and closed his eyes. '_Well…not much I can really do in this situation. Guess I'll just wait until she wakes up._'

**'_What happened to feeling annoyed about this last night?_'**

'_I didn't have a massive pair of boobs pressed against my side. Now I do. I'm good._'

Ddraig just sighed and allowed Kazuma to continue sleeping. Besides, if Kazuma did get up he'd see Erza.

However, Kazuma's plans to spend the morning with doughy goodness against his side was interrupted when the door to his room suddenly burst open.

Sitting up instantly, knocking the bewildered and sleepy Kuroka to the floor in confusion, Kazuma argued hurriedly, "I wasn't doing anything I swear!"

Erza looked at him confused. "What?"

"What?"

She then looked down and saw the dazed Kuroka sprawled out on the floor. She then looked at Kazuma incredulously. Erza shook her head and then asserted, "That's not important right now, apparently Sado's gone missing."

Kazuma raised an eyebrow as Kuroka sat up groggily. "Okay, so?"

"His wounds never fully healed. Mr. Kurosaki just called and asked if we had seen him. If it's true he lives alone then there's no one else to find him."

Kazuma stretched his shoulders as he listened. "I'm still waiting for where this has anything to do with us."

"Did you forget about all of the obvious Hollow activity around Sado?"

Kazuma stopped for a moment and then turned to Erza with a plain expression. He then sighed and nodded. "Right, right. Well, guess it's time to get to work?"

Erza nodded as she put on her glove with the skull and punched Kazuma's soul out.

Flexing his neck as Mavis took over his body Kazuma remarked. "Well, time to get going I suppose."

Erza nodded and then asked, "But how will we find him?"

Kazuma put a hand on his chin in thought and then asked, "What about his bird?"

Erza shook her head. "No, I doubt that would help. And we need to find him fast because I'm certain he's in danger of having his soul eaten."

Kazuma snarled in annoyance and then raised an eyebrow in thought. He then turned and ran past Erza.

"Wait!" Erza shouted trying to stop him. "What is he thinking?"

Kuroka then asked, "So, is he a Soul Reaper now, nya?"

Erza looked at her annoyed. "You can't honestly say you didn't know."

Kuroka shrugged. "I suppose, nya. So, where are we headed, nya?"

Erza twitched an eyebrow. "_We_?"

"You did say you wanted me sticking around, right, nya?"

Erza looked at her angrily and Mavis, inside Kazuma's body, nodded. "She does have a point."

Erza sighed and ran out the door with the others behind her.

As they ran through the halls to the outside Erza thought, '_This feeling…what is it…?_'

* * *

Back at the construction area where Sado had originally received his pet bird, Sado sat with the bird, Yuichi in front of him, his injuries flaring up on his back.

Yuichi looked down sadly and then looked up at Sado. "I'm sorry. I lied to you. The truth is…everyone who has ever owned me has bad luck."

"I know," Sado responded plainly.

Yuichi looked at him and then apologized again.

"It's okay."

"Listen, mister, you should just leave me alone and get away. You're in danger."

Sado shook his head. "No. I can't do that."

Yuichi looked at him concerned.

* * *

As Kazuma, Erza, Mavis, in Kazuma's body, and Kuroka followed the trail of Sado's bird, Erza remarked, "I'm surprised you can sense the soul of a mere bird this far away."

Kazuma glanced at Erza and then asked, "So you haven't realized it yet?"

Erza raised an eyebrow and retorted, "Realized what?"

"Let's just say a friend has told me that bird's not a bird."

"What?!"

"Somehow, the soul of a human was put inside the bird."

"How do you know this?" Erza asked incredulously.

"A friend."

Erza frowned in suspicion but nodded in agreement. "Fine."

Kazuma narrowed his eyes and then looked around. "Damn, where are all these ribbons coming from?"

Erza's eyes widened. '_Spirit Ribbons? Is he truly able to see them?_'

* * *

As Sado sat with Yuichi, the bird suddenly began acting wild. "You must get out of here! You're in danger!"

Sado picked up the cage and replied, "I can handle it."

Suddenly there was a large crash beside Sado, causing him to immediately jump to the side.

Sado ran towards the nearby window and looked down at Yuichi. "Don't worry, it'll be okay." He then jumped out the window out of the building.

Fortunately he was on the first floor.

* * *

As the group ran towards where Sado and Yuichi were running Erza looked down at her hand and noticed she was running behind the others. She hissed in annoyance. '_My Gigai is getting horrible. This won't work much longer._'

Kazuma then stopped and looked around as they approached a fork in the road.

"Is something wrong?" Erza asked.

Kazuma snarled in frustration. "Dammit, there are so many of these damn ribbons I can't tell which to follow."

Erza nodded and then suggested, "Then let's split up. I'll take this path and you go down that one."

Kazuma frowned in disbelief. "Are you sure?"

"Of course I am, I'm no weakling," Erza responded annoyed.

Kazuma nodded. "Yeah, but you've lost most of your powers. Just…don't do anything stupid."

Erza smirked in response. "I'll be fine." She then took off down her selected path.

Kazuma then turned to Kuroka. "Why don't you go with her?"

Kuroka shook her head as she put a hand under her chin. "I'm afraid I can't do that."

Kazuma narrowed his eyes in annoyance. "How about just this once you don't make things annoying?"

Kuroka looked at him curiously and then giggled in amusement. "I suppose I can't refuse such an earnest request." She then turned into a cat and chased after Erza.

Kazuma then sighed and looked around. "So, you found him yet?"

A voice only Kazuma could hear, but that wasn't Ddraig's, responded.

"Damn."

* * *

As Erza continued running she stopped and flinched. "Damn, it's really locking up."

**"Mmm…you smell good. Soul Reaper."**

Erza turned and looked up to see a large, humanoid Hollow with dark green skin and markings on his torso, a furry brown collar over his neck, a tall square skull-mask. He immediately jumped down and grabbed Erza by the leg.

"Damn!"

**"You smell delicious."**

Erza pulled a leg back and kicked the Hollow's arm and freed herself from its grasp.

The Hollow snickered in amusement. **"Heh, heh. You're tougher than I thought. Though the fact that you can see me is rather curious."**

Erza then jumped up to the Hollow and slammed a knee into his chin.

**"Gagh!"**

Erza then spun around to the Hollow's back and raised her hand in front of her. "Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Inferno and pandemonium, the sea barrier surges, march on to the south! Hado Thirty-One! Shakkaho!" A ball of red energy collected in front of her hand and hit the Hollow on the back of the neck. Erza then landed on the ground with a smirk. '_My powers, they're back!_'

Kuroka in cat form sat above her nearby. '_My, my, seems she's coming back into her powers, nya._'

* * *

Sado, who was still nearby with Yuichi, when the bird spoke to him again, "That Soul Reaper, he's fighting her. It's going to hurt her."

Sado turned to see Erza and frowned. "Stay here. I'm going to help her."

"Wait! No! Don't go!"

Sado ignored him as he ran towards Erza and the Hollow.

* * *

Erza looked at the Hollow confused. It then chuckled. **"Heh, heh. So, you're a Soul Reaper, if that spell is any indication. Although, your attack was so weak it had no _bite_."**

Erza clenched her fists angrily. '_No, they're not fully regenerated._'

The Hollow's eyes then widened in realization. **"Ah-hah! You've lost your powers, haven't you!? Then you'll be no problem at all to devour. In fact, you'll be the third Soul Reaper I've eaten. I've already devoured two other Soul Reapers who tried to help that boy. And they were mighty good eating."**

Erza glared at the Hollow and demanded, "Why are you chasing that boy's soul?"

**"Hmm…I might be more inclined to give you an answer if you gave me a little nibble."**

"You piece of Hollow scum."

The Hollow bellowed in laughter.

* * *

Kazuma continued running in search of the bird. His eyes then widened. "What!? Why didn't you tell me before?!" He snarled and then jumped up and to the side.

* * *

**"If you let me eat your soul, I'll tell you everything you want to know."**

Erza sneered and jumped up, kneeing the Hollow in the face before jumping in the air and concentrating energy in front of her hand. Another blast of energy flying at its face, with little effect. '_No…have my powers truly not returned yet…?_'

* * *

Kazuma jumped towards Erza's location, unconcerned since he was in Soul Reaper form, hoping to make it to where she was swiftly. '_Damn…she's fighting that thing? This is like Fort Gandala all over again._'

**'_Hopefully this ends differently than that time._'**

* * *

Erza grunted as the Hollow slammed her against a wall, clenching his fist around her torso. **"Come now, Soul Reaper. Make this more interesting, shed that human shell. Allow me to have some more-blergh!"**

The Hollow grunted as something slammed into the side of his face hard, forcing him to release Erza and causing him to slide back several feet.

Sado stood next to Erza with an outstretched arm.

Erza looked at him in shock. '_Can he see the Hollow?_'

Sado then turned and started punching the air nearby.

'_I-I guess not…_'

The Hollow rubbed his bruised cheek as he looked at Sado. **"Merely a lucky punch? Good that means this'll-gack!"**

Sado looked ahead as the Hollow fell over, though he couldn't see that. "Hey, I hit something."

Erza only looked at Sado puzzled. '_He can hear the Hollow, but he can't see it. How? And if he can, how can he so calmly and fearlessly fight something he can't even see?_'

The Hollow snarled angrily at Sado's action. He then extended his arms out as large, bat-like wings extended from his forearms. After that he leapt high into the air. **"Hahahah, try hitting me now human! The greatest weakness you humans and Soul Reapers have against me is that _I_ can fly, you can never hit me!"**

Erza's widened and she shouted, "Chad! Get out of here! You can't hit him!"

Sado blinked and then looked at Erza. "Hey, transfer student, can you see ghosts?"

Erza looked at him puzzled. "That is unimportant, right now we can't hit him when he's airborne."

Sado nodded and then wrapped his hands around a telephone pole. "You just tell me where he is, I'll handle the rest." He then grunted as he tore the telephone pole right out of the ground and hoisted it up as a battering ram.

**"Heh, heh, I bet you simpletons are so embarrassed and ashamed you cannot strike me-…eh?"** The Hollow merely gaped as Sado swung from above, hitting him atop the head with the telephone pole, knocking him to the ground according to Erza's directions.

With the Hollow pinned to the ground, Erza walked up to it and stared down at the pinned beast. "Just give it up right now. Someone with the ability to kill you is coming, and he won't fail."

The Hollow snickered and then laughed outright, pushing the pole off and standing up on all four limbs before looking down at the unphased Erza. **"And now you should see it. The reason why you Soul Reapers always fail against me. You always underestimate me, and get yourselves killed."**

The Hollow's collar began to shake when small blue-green, frog-like creatures with brown spots appeared and then lunged at Erza and Sado, somehow pinning them to the ground.

Erza attempted to lift herself up and fumed. '_Damn…if only I still had my magic…_'

The Hollow then looked between Sado and Erza and nodded to himself. **"Yes, I shall eat you first, Soul Reaper."**

Sado then stood with effort and proceeded to flex his muscles, causing the creatures to go flying off his body.

**"Oh what the hell are you!? Do you plan on letting your muscles do the tal-guhurk!"**

He was interrupted yet again from a punch from Sado.

**"Would you stop interrupting me!?"**

Sado began punching the air aimlessly again.

The Hollow narrowed its beady yellow eyes and remarked, **"As annoying as you are, I must say your intuition is astonishing."**

Erza then ordered Sado, "Chad, kick directly above me."

Sado listened for a moment and then did so, sent a powerful side-kick that sent the small creatures on her back flying away.

The Hollow sneered and once again took to the skies.

Erza looked at the Hollow and then remembered an event from her past.

* * *

_ Erza stood in a ruined landscape alongside a young man with spiky blonde hair and a tall, muscular bald man. All three stood across from a woman with long white hair floating in the sky above._

_The blonde man raised both hands and an invisible force enveloped the floating woman and held her still while the large man threw a long, spiraling sword at her, Erza hitting it from behind with a blast of energy to speed it up, impaling the woman floating above._

* * *

Sado listened to Erza's idea and nodded, picking up the large telephone pole he had been using to beat the Hollow with and readied to throw it, with Erza prepared to fire a blast of energy behind it.

Erza frowned and grumbled, "This would be easier if we could bind that Hollow first."

"You know, if you need some help, I'd be willing to offer, nya."

Sado and Erza turned to see Kuroka standing nearby, though Sado was certainly more confused than Erza.

"Uhm…why is there a woman with cat ears here?" Sado asked puzzled.

"Don't ask," Erza responded. She then turned to Kuroka and asked, "Are you able to use binding spells?"

Kuroka smiled playfully as her twin tails swayed behind her. "I may know a few, nya."

Erza nodded and then looked at the Hollow, then frowned.

"Don't worry, nya. I can see our friend just fine, nya."

Erza looked at her slightly surprised but then nodded as she raised her hand behind the pole Sado held.

Kuroka looked up at the Hollow with a smirk and made several different hand motions.

As the Hollow floated in the sky he suddenly froze and grunted angrily. **"H-hey! What do you think you're doing to me!?"** He continued growling and snarling as he tried fruitlessly to escape Kuroka's binding spell.

Sado then asked, "You sure this will work? This seems a little dumb."

"It will," Erza hushed, "Combining my abilities with your strength will work on this creature. Now, aim that in the tiger direction."

"What?" he asked puzzled.

"She means left, nya."

"Oh." Sado curled back and then launched the huge spike of wood into the air, Erza firing a blast of energy from behind it that sent it surging forward.

"Now surrender!" Erza demanded of the Hollow.

The Hollow's eyes widened as he answered fearfully, **"I surrender!"** He then snickered. **"Not!"** Another of the small creatures appeared on his shoulder and launched a stream of purple, leech-like creatures bathed in green fluid that hit the pole. **"Let me show you why I'm called Shrieker."** Shrieker stuck out his forked tongue and it began to vibrate, releasing a pulse of sound waves that caused the small purple leeches to then explode, spewing acid that melted the pole before it could reach the Hollow.

The group of three froze in shock.

Erza then snarled angrily. "This…isn't good."

Sado was the most surprised. "What just happened…?"

Kuroka answered, "It seems our friend has a few tricks up his sleeve, nya."

Sado frowned and walked up to Shrieker sternly. "I'm going to fight you one on one now."

Shrieker looked at him curiously. **"Oh? You can't even see me. Besides, you wouldn't want your little birdy hurt, would you?"**

Sado then noticed Yuichi nearby, though he couldn't see the creature on top of it.

Yuichi looked at Sado sadly. "I'm sorry mister, I got captured."

Shrieker then turned to Erza. **"Now, if the human and cat woman want to stay out of the way, start running around, Ms. Soul Reaper. So I can have more fun hunting you alone."**

Erza sneered and turned to Sado. "Chad, stand still or what happened to that pole will happen to the birdcage."

**"Heh, heh. Good girl. That goes for you too, cat ears. Don't move or I'll kill this little birdy."**

Kuroka frowned as Erza asserted, "It's alright. I promised not to slip up, so this will only be part of it."

Kuroka then chuckled. "And here I was told to give you a hand, nya."

Erza nodded with a thankful smile before turning and taking off away, Shrieker hopping into the air to pursue her.

Erza continued running as the frog creatures reached her and fired more leeches at her. She managed to jump in the air to avoid them but found herself covered in them from another direction.

Shrieker then vibrated his tongue, causing the leeches to detonate again as Erza hit the ground.

She winced before looking at her arms and legs and seeing that she was starting to bleed.

Shrieker then snickered happily. **"I like the cute blood-stained look." **He then sent out more of his minions which fired more leeches at her.

Erza dodged the onslaught of attacks as she sped from him.

Shrieker chuckled in amusement. **"So just how long do you plan on running? You know, if you like, you can attack me."**

Erza then stopped near a fence.

Shrieker chuckled as his creatures prepared to attack. **"So, finally giving up?"**

Erza smirked. "No, I merely have no more reason to run."

Suddenly a barrage of long needles made of electricity shot from above and impaled Shrieker's creatures, killing them all.

**"What!?"**

Kazuma walked over to Erza and asked, "You alright?"

Erza nodded. "Yes, but watch out, he's got more than a few tricks."

Kazuma glanced back at Shrieker. "I couldn't care less."

Shrieker howled angrily and charged at Kazuma.

Kazuma simply responded bluntly, "You're not worth the effort."

Shrieker himself was then encased in a pillar of ice, though still able to see and hear.

Kazuma then remarked, "Celsius, Volt, deal with him."

Two figures then appeared next to him.

On his left was a young-looking woman with pale-grey skin, red eyes, and ice blue hair that extended down to her shoulders in icicle shapes with a black, one-piece outfit that was sleeveless and lacked a right leg with a partial skirt that was white with hexagonal designs and blue lines on it, a long glove of a similar design on her left arm, ice-like pieces on the sides of her head and as an eyepatch over her left eye, and short boots with wide bronze tops.

On his right was a young-looking man with fair skin, wild, light-brown hair, and pink eyes who wore a single black one-piece with purple circuitry designs on it that exposed his right arm and right leg, a black tunic that extended to just above his knees, a black shoulder cape with yellow lightning bolt designs that extended down to the ground with large hands on the ends that he seemed to have control over, a lone black shoe on his right foot with the same design as his outfit, a black eyepatch with purple circuitry patterns on it and a large golden ring floating behind him with six circle with spiral patterns on them.

Kazuma looked at them and ordered, "Celsius, Volt, make this quick."

The woman, Celsius, nodded with an emotionless expression. "Yes, master."

Volt, the young man nodded silently, before responding, "Bzzt, bzzt."

Shrieker managed to use his vibrating tongue to break the ice before sending out more of his minions.

Volt raised a hand and fried all of Shrieker's minions before Shrieker himself flew into the air.

**"Let's see you hit me now!"** Shrieker taunted.

Both Volt and Celsius flew up into the air.

**"…Eh…?"**

Celsius raised her arm and fired a barrage of ice spikes that Shrieker dodged before Volt appeared in front of him.

**"Ah damn."**

Volt's large arms raised above his head and slammed Shrieker down to the ground with great force, kicking up dirt and debris as he crashed.

Erza was amazed as she watched Celsius and Volt return to his side. "Kazuma…who are they?"

Kazuma walked towards Shrieker with the two by his side. "Volt and Celsius, two of the Great Spirits."

Shrieker looked up at Kazuma and the Spirits beside him. **"What…the hell are you…?"**

Kazuma frowned in annoyance. "None of your concern." Kazuma then glanced to the side as he noticed Sado running up to the group holding Yuichi's cage.

Sado looked around and just noticed Erza standing by herself. "What's going on?"

Erza looked at Sado, surprised that he showed up, and then back to Kazuma and the others. "Kazuma's fighting."

"Fighting? Where?"

Erza shook her head and then instructed, "Just take the bird and get somewhere safe, I'm not sure how much longer this will go on."

Kazuma looked at the downed Hollow as he approached it. "So, ready to give in yet, Hollow?"

Shrieker chuckled in response. **"Even one such as yourself will fall, Soul Reaper."**

Kazuma raised an eyebrow as more of Shrieker's creatures jumped down from above.

Celsius raised a hand and multiple blades of ice fired up and split the creatures into pieces. As that happened, more of the purple leeches fell to the ground around Kazuma and the two Spirits.

Shrieker chuckled mockingly. **"You may have killed my ammunition, but those are still _very_ live!"** Shrieker stuck out his tongue and vibrated it, causing the leeches to explode viciously.

"Was that supposed to hurt?"

Shrieker froze momentarily as the smoke cleared with Kazuma bursting from within it. **"Wha-?!"**

His sentence was ended prematurely as Kazuma shoved his hand through Shrieker's teeth and into his mouth. "Why don't you use that fancy tongue of yours now?"

**"Heh, you asked for it."** Shrieker then cracked his mouth open and flicked his tongue, Kazuma immediately jumping back as a vicious, acidic explosion went off in Shrieker's mouth. **"Gaaahhh! You bastard!"**

Kazuma looked at the Hollow plainly. "How does it feel, you freak?"

Shrieker merely grunted angrily.

Kazuma turned to Celsius and nodded.

Celsius nodded in return and waved her arm, encasing everything but Shrieker's head in ice.

**"Hey! What are you doing to me?!"**

"Interrogation. There's something that's been bugging me, and I was hoping you could shed some light on the situation."

**"And why would I tell you anything?"**

"I'm just curious." Kazuma's eyes then shifted from normal to his Sharingan. "Now, I'd like you to answer my question."

**"I've got nothing to tell to some Soul Reaper like you."**

"Tell me, are you the one who killed Yuichi's parents?"

Shrieker stopped for a moment and blinked curiously. He then grinned darkly. **"So…_that's_ what you wanted to know. It's quite a tale actually, my life as a human."**

Kazuma raised an eyebrow and asked, "What do you mean?"

**"Simple, when I was alive, I was famous, and prolific. A serial killer. I so loved tearing my victims apart. Unfortunately, that pipsqueak's mother was my last victim. But she was so much fun, running and fleeing from me, trying to protect that little brat with all she was worth. But then, I cornered her on a veranda, she had nowhere left to go, the chase was over. Which was probably good as she was running out of blood."**

Kazuma narrowed his eyes in disgust as he listened to the vile creature.

**"However, before I could make that final, satisfying cut, I died a stupid death. That little shit pulled on my shoelaces, sending me falling to my death. Ohh I was so mad. So, after gaining my new and improved form, I decided to punish the little brat. I ripped his soul out of his body and put it into that bird. Then I gave him a little challenge. If he could run from me like that for three months, I'd bwing his so important mother back to life."** Shrieker then glanced over at Yuichi and laughed hysterically. ** "But that was almost four years ago, and that stupid punk has kept on running. Which was so fun, and the little idiot is hopeless as well, there's no way I or anyone else can revive the dead. Once you're gone you're gone. But, there's one part of the birdie's punishment that fills me with such joy. I get to kill all of the humans who try foolishly to protect that little fool. And, of course, he'd whine and moan about being tired or scared or any other assortment of crap. So I'd remind him of his 'reward' at the end of our little game, the revival of his mother. So he'd get all nice and happy again."**

Kazuma clenched his fists after hearing Shrieker's answer, trembling angrily. "You…you are the truest description of a monster."

Shrieker merely smirked. **"Why thank you."**

"And now it's time for you to vanish for good."

**"Huh?"**

Kazuma reached out a hand and took his blade from his back and pointed it at the Hollow. He then raised his sword in the air, glowering at the beast. "Die." He then slashed straight down the middle of the Hollow's face. However, he raised an eyebrow since the Hollow didn't dissolve. Instead, Celsius' ice shattered off the creature as there was a sudden crack in the ground as a massive object began to rise up out of the earth. When Kazuma saw it his eyes widened in shock.

Two massive, azure doors featuring the upper torsos of two large, humanoid skeletons with bandaged skulls, each holding a hand over the inside edges of the doors, the entire structure covered in chains.

Kazuma watched in bewildered awe as the chains broke from the structure one by one.

Erza saw his expression and began to explain, "Those are the gates of Hell. A Zanpakuto can only do away with the crimes a person has committed as a Hollow. However, it cannot wash away the sins of a human. So when a soul that has committed sins dies they-"

"I already know!" Kazuma snapped, surprising and confusing Erza. He looked at her apologetically and continued with a sigh, "I already know about them…"

The two large doors immediately swung open and a powerful wind began sucking Shrieker inside the gates.

**"N-nooo!"** he protested angrily.

As the barren landscape inside became visible for a few short moments, Kazuma mumbled sadly, "…Niffleheim…"

Moments later the Hollow was sucked inside and the doors slammed shut.

"…Ah…" Kazuma blurted out, unconsciously raising a hand to the closing doors before it cracked and shattered into pieces. Kazuma lurched back some as it did before sighing.

Mavis, who was still controlling Kazuma's body, and Kuroka then approached the two.

Kazuma turned to Mavis and nodded, Mavis then jumped out of Kazuma's body as he took it back over.

"So, how was your first experience seeing the Gates of Hell?" Erza asked.

Kuroka looked at Kazuma, who shook his head, and then just smirked.

Kazuma said plainly, "Let's just say it was interesting."

Erza nodded and was about to ask another question when the group noticed Sado, still holding Yuichi's cage, standing nearby looking rather puzzled.

Erza then looked at Yuichi and frowned. "Well, I suppose we should help him, don't you think?"

Kazuma nodded in agreement as he and Erza walked over to Sado. "Chad, go ahead put the bird, er, Yuichi, down."

Sado paused for a moment before nodding and putting down Yuichi's cage.

Erza knelt down to Yuichi and waved a hand over him, a moment later his soul was pulled from his body to beside the cage.

Although Sado was unable to see it.

Erza noticed his confused expression and explained, "I just pulled Yuichi's soul from that bird."

Sado nodded in understanding.

Kazuma asked, "So what's the verdict?"

Erza looked at Yuichi quizzically and then sighed. "Unfortunately his Chain of Fate has been severed. It's impossible for him to return to his body."

Yuichi frowned sadly as he heard the words. He then looked at Erza and Kazuma. "So…what will happen now?"

Kazuma looked to Erza who then nodded. She then answered, "Well, you'll go to a place called the Soul Society."

Yuichi frowned again as tears welled up in his eyes.

Kazuma then remarked, "Hey, you shouldn't cry. You should be happy."

This time both Erza and Yuichi looked at him puzzled.

"From what I understand, the Soul Society is where people go when they die. So you know who else is there…?"

Yuichi thought for a moment before he beamed. "Mommy!"

Kazuma just smirked in response. "Yup. Not sure if you'll be able to find her, but I can guarantee you she's there. Oh, and if you can't, just find a big guy with a big bushy beard, he'll help you."

Erza raised an eyebrow in response but then smiled warmly before turning to Yuichi. "He's right, despite the…roughness of his words."

Yuichi nodded with happiness before turning to Sado. "Thanks mister, for helping me. You carried me around while you were running away, and so I didn't get hurt. Thank you."

Sado nodded in response. "It was nothing. And if I go to the Soul Society too some day, I'd like to carry you around again."

Yuichi nodded with a smile.

Kazuma reached out his hand to Mavis who snickered and took over his body while Kazuma performed the Soul Burial with his Zanpakuto, Yuichi passing on to the Soul Society.

* * *

After that, Kazuma used his Mangekyo Sharingan to alter Sado's memories, apologizing for needing to do so, before he and Erza returned home.

However, as they made their way to the apartment, Erza suddenly asked in the silence, "So, do you plan to explain?"

Kazuma looked at her curiously. "Explain what?"

"Those familiars you summoned earlier, what were they, Celsius and Volt?"

Kazuma raised an eyebrow in response. "Celsius and Volt aren't familiars, they're Summon Spirits. Two of the Great Spirits actually."

Erza raised an eyebrow in thought. "Great Spirits? You must be joking."

Kazuma frowned in annoyance. "You think I'd joke about something like that? I guarantee you, you could ask Maxwell herself and get the same answer."

Erza stopped suddenly with a very puzzled look.

Kazuma blinked curiously at her and asked, "Erm, Erza, you feelin' alright?"

"Herself? Maxwell's not a woman."

Kazuma looked at her and then raised an eyebrow. "Have you ever met Maxwell?"

"No, I have not. Though last time I checked Maxwell is most certainly a man. And besides…even if Maxwell was a woman, how would you know? And more to the point, how do you even know of Maxwell's existence? For a supposedly normal human, you seem to know quite a lot about the supernatural."

Kazuma raised an eyebrow and then began mentally kicking himself in the head. "Ah…well…that's a long story…" Kazuma noticed Erza's stern expression and sighed. "Alright, alright, fine. Just wait until we get back to the apartment, I'll explain it all then, that good?"

Erza nodded and grabbed Kazuma's wrist.

Kazuma looked at her with a wry smile.

Erza frowned in response. "Don't get the wrong idea. I know that with the Mangekyo Sharingan you have access to Kamui. As long as we're in physical contact like this you can't get away."

Kazuma could only sigh in exasperation.

"She's got you read," Mavis remarked.

"Damn…"

* * *

Kazuma, Erza, Mavis, and Kuroka arrived back at the apartment shortly thereafter and Erza sat at the dining room table, looking at Kazuma sternly.

Kazuma sighed and put his coat on a hook and sat down with an annoyed huff.

"Don't worry about me prying, I'm only making sure you're not a threat to the Soul Society," Erza encouraged.

Kazuma rested a cheek on his hand and responded annoyed, "I feel so blessed. Something tells me you won't be so forgiving after I finish."

"There's only one way to find out."

Kazuma sighed heavily and began, "Well, I guess the first part is that 'Kazuma Soryu' isn't my real name."

"Then what is?" Erza asked.

Kuroka was about to answer happily but Kazuma sent her a stern scowl, causing her to curl up some, resting cat ears against her head.

Kazuma looked back at Erza and answered, "My real name is Abraxas Bael."

Erza raised an eyebrow in response. "Abraxas Bael? That name sounds…familiar…"

"I would imagine, after all, one doesn't beat Kenpachi Yachiru and not get a reputation."

Erza's eyes widened in response to that. "You…defeated Captain Unohana…?"

"Unohana?" Kazuma asked curiously. "Is that her new name?"

Erza nodded slowly. "Yes…Retsu Unohana. So…that would mean you-?"

Kazuma raised a hand and remarked, "I'll tell you everything, just let me start at the beginning, you'll have all your questions answered after I'm done."

Erza nodded in slight confusion but accepted.

"Abraxas Bael is the name I was given, I had a different name when I was little but I've since forgotten what it was. I was born in Eastern Europe roughly eleven hundred years ago, and live relatively normally for the time until I was six. Then one day humongous, humanoid monsters appeared almost all over Europe and started tearing the place apart, my hometown being amongst their targets. My older brother, the first wielder of Divine Dividing, managed to push them back so that I and a friend could escape. Unfortunately the time he gave us didn't last long when those things caught up to us."

Erza frowned in thought and asked, "Those things…they were the Nephilim…weren't they?"

Kazuma nodded in agreement. "Yeah, they were. And they had managed to catch us, and my friend, Chiaki, was almost eaten by one of them, but I managed to kill it."

"K-kill it? Weren't you just a child?"

"I was, but I wasn't a powerless child." Kazuma then stood up and crossed his arms over each other. "Boosted Gear!" His forearms then lit up with a bright red light before it faded and the lower portion of his forearms were covered with metallic, red gauntlets with small yellow spikes and a green jewel on the back of each hand, however the gauntlets didn't cover his hands.

Erza's eyes widened in surprise. "That's…Boosted Gear! One of the Longinus Gears…"

Kazuma nodded in response as he looked at his hands, "Yes. It is. I managed to fire a Dragon Shot, even as a child, and freed Chiaki from that thing. However, it wasn't enough as the beast regenerated. Right before we were both killed, however, we were rescued, heh, 'rescued', by Lilith Lucifuge."

"Lilith Lucifuge…that was the name of the original Lucifer's wife, wasn't it?"

"Yeah, she stopped those things from killing us and brought us to the Underworld, Niffleheim, where Forbesii Lucifer offered us a chance at revenge."

"Revenge?" Erza asked.

Kazuma sighed in annoyance. "You ask a lot of questions, don't you? Yes, he told both Chiaki and I that those things, those Titans, were created by Eustoma and His angels, and that He commanded them. So if we worked for Forbesii he would give us powers to go against Eustoma."

Erza frowned in confusion.

"What now?"

"Those names you're using…Forbesii…Eustoma, I don't know them."

"I'm not surprised. Forbesii Lucifer and Eustoma, those were the real names of the original Lucifer and the Biblical God, I'm not surprised that their true names have gone by the wayside."

"You seem to have actually known them."

Kazuma shook his head in response. "I only knew Forbesii, he raised and trained both Chiaki and I, made us into the very first half-devils. For nearly 100 years we were trained by him in how to use our powers and abilities, before he sent us on the final tests of our skills. I don't exactly know what Chiaki's test was, but my own was to conquer the Tower of Amala."

"Tower of Amala? I thought it was just a relic," Erza remarked.

"Well, _now_ it is. Before it was home to the Nine Fiends, nine incredibly powerful beasts who guarded the entrance to Amala, where access to the Magutsushi was. My task was go in and defeat the Nine Fiends."

"Did you?" Erza asked.

"Yes. I did not only that but I killed them all, leaving Amala unattended."

"That's…unbelievable. Even I knew about the Nine Fiends, they were monsters created by Hades, correct?"

"Yeah, needless to say, bonehead wasn't too happy about me killing them. Chiaki also completed her task, and we both returned to Forbesii's castle. He decided we had both proved ourselves as his most powerful servants, so he gave us each our first real missions."

Erza nodded as she thought over what Kazuma told her. "So what was yours?"

"Forbesii had spent a few thousand years unable to sense a portion of a different realm, Vanaheim. So he sent me there to find the source of this disturbance that kept him unable to see into it. So I was sent into the distortion itself."

"Vanaheim?"

"You can't be telling me someone like you doesn't know of the Nine Realms."

Erza frowned in annoyance.

Kazuma sighed and explained, "Midgard, Asgard, Vanaheim, Niffleheim, Muspelheim, Jotunheim, Alfheim, Svartalfheim, and Nidavellir. They along with the Realm Below, Hel, and Valhalla form the Realms of our world. Now, think you can focus?"

Erza narrowed her eyes at him.

"You're the one who wanted to know," Kazuma remarked plainly. "As I said, there was a section of Vanaheim that Forbesii had been unable to see, even with long-range, observation magic, so he sent me to investigate. I was sent into the distortion itself, unfortunately something had happened and my body was affected, I was physically reduced in age, to a six year old. I spent several years there, mainly waiting for my age to reset, and got involved with a number of events in that world. Eventually I discovered the source of the distortion. The Schism. A barrier that had been placed around a large chunk of Vanaheim which had been ripped from the main section of the planet two thousand years earlier. I worked with a group of people to bring it down, though the reasons I gave were slightly different from my true reasons. Although…I eventually discovered a new personal reason to get rid of that Schism."

Erza titled her head in confusion as he spoke, a small smile forming on his face.

"Milla. Although at first our goals and reasons were different, we both eventually came to the decision that it was for the good of all of Vanaheim for the Schism to go. It wasn't easy but eventually we took down the Schism, though as a result the Lord of Spirits Maxwell died, so Milla took that post instead."

Erza raised an eyebrow. "This woman became the new Maxwell? That seems…unlikely, and very bizarre."

"Well, that's how I felt at first as well when she told me she _was_ Maxwell. Turns out Maxwell had simply infused her with his power and had four of the Great Spirits, Efreet, Sylph, Undine, and Gnome, serve her and help her complete her "goal" of destroying technology called Spyrix. Unfortunately it turned out that her real purpose was to draw out an organization called Exodus, to act as bait so Maxwell could destroy them. It eventually resulted in her death. She was able to come back with a new body soon however, and we eventually stopped Exodus, destroyed the Schism, and Milla took over the role as Maxwell."

Erza pinched the bridge of her nose in confusion. "So…you're saying you personally met the current Maxwell?"

Kazuma chuckled and smiled weakly. "Yeah…you could say that."

Erza twitched an eyebrow. "You didn't…"

"Whatever helps you sleep at night."

Erza just sighed and asked, "So what happened after that?"

Kazuma nodded and continued. "After returning from Vanaheim, things didn't exactly go well. I found out Chiaki had died while I was in Vanaheim and Forbesii had deigned not to tell me. I was angry at him, but he explained in a way that I was foolish enough to accept. After that he sent me to deal with someone who was giving him trouble, Ahriman."

Erza put a hand to her chin in thought. "Ahriman…? That name sounds oddly familiar as well."

"He was an Old God, he was also one that was giving Forbesii quite a high amount of annoyance. So Forbesii sent me to deal with him."

"You must be joking. Old Gods have insane levels of power. The only ones I know of are Indra and Odin, and they're both on levels of power beyond even Captain Yamamoto."

"Well, Ahriman wasn't quite on the same level as those two, but he was certainly an Old God. And I _did_ defeat him, and was prepared to kill him. However he made me an offer, in return for his life, he'd serve me as a familiar."

Erza and Kuroka's jaws almost hit the floor.

"You had an Old God as a familiar, nya?" Kuroka asked.

Kazuma nodded. "For a time. Unfortunately I haven't been able to find him. But, as I was saying, after dealing with Ahriman, I was sent to Olympus. Turns out Forbesii was hoping to get some help against Eustoma from the Greek Gods. That didn't go well and I yet again got myself involved with an insane plot. One of the other gods, Prometheus, was trying to resurrect Titan Typhon so he could take down Zeus. Fortunately, with the help of a small group of people, I was able to put a stop to Prometheus' plans. Of course, the resulting conflicts from trying to stop him did quite a bit of damage to Greece's landscape. But, it was also after that last mission, that I discovered the truth behind all of Forbesii's lies."

Kuroka blinked and asked curiously, "Lies like what, nya?"

"For starters, I found out that the Titans weren't created by Eustoma, and that the attack on my village wasn't orchestrated by Him either. I found out that the Titans were freaks of nature created by unions between humans and fallen angels. How they ended up becoming monsters like that I never truly understood. But I did discover that Forbesii was involved, and that he also lured and directed those Titans that attacked my village that day. And Lilith's seemingly perfect timing was perfect because she had been there the whole time, waiting for the most opportune moment. I discovered the truth behind the rest of it as well, the reason Forbesii had taken me in was so he could turn me into a weapon, direct my growth and power so I could be his ultimate trump card against Eustoma. Chiaki was merely an additive so he'd have more leverage against me. Getting rid of the Nine Fiends wasn't a test either, it was so he could gain access to the infinite pools of Magutsushi and be able to obtain and maintain immortality by living off of it. The mission to Vanaheim he had also discovered the truth about, he simply wanted to be able to gain access to all the people there who could use magic since there were very few humans on Midgard and almost none on the mainland of Vanaheim who could. And even the mission to Olympus was set up. Prometheus' plans were actually started and set up by Forbesii himself, but when Prometheus announced his plans to use Typhon against Forbesii he sent me to stop Prometheus."

Kuroka and Erza frowned as they listened.

"That must have been crappy, nya."

Kazuma looked at Kuroka flatly. "You don't say…"

Kuroka frowned pathetically and flattened her cat ears against her head.

"How did you find all of this out anyway?" Erza asked.

"Lilith. She explained this all to me herself."

Erza and Kuroka's eyes widened.

"Why would she do something like that?" Erza asked in shock.

"Because, she just ended up growing tired of Forbesii's lies. There were…other reasons of course, but if you don't mind I'd rather keep those to myself."

Kuroka put a hand to her mouth and giggled in amusement. "Ufufufu, dirty boy, nya."

Kazuma frowned with a light blush. He then continued. "I ended up just spending the rest of my time in Europe, soon making my way to Britain, where I met someone rather influential, and personally important. Arturia Pendragon."

Kuroka blinked curiously. "Don't you mean _Arthur_ Pendragon, nya?"

"No. I've seen some of the books about King Arthur, and they've altered history. Just like Maxwell, _King Arthur_ was actually Queen Arturia. She was honestly an amazing woman, who went against everything that was set at the time and took over most of Britain. Of course, she had some help."

"You, I suppose?" Erza asked blandly.

Kazuma shook his head. "No, Caliburn, one of the Holy Swords. She had found it sealed in a stone and pulled it out, using its power to take hold of Britain. Unfortunately, it seemed that the universe had conspired against her, Forbesii had tricked the two of us into fighting each other." Kazuma clenched his fists as he recounted the events.

Erza frowned as she listened. "You…loved her didn't you?"

Kazuma smiled nostalgically. "Yeah, and she reciprocated it, to the point of allowing me to run her through with my sword, Gram. She couldn't bring herself to kill me, and instead let me kill her…at that point I had simply decided to give up. I ended up going back to Europe and found my way to the Walled Cities, a city set up with a series of walls to keep out the Nephilim. My powers and abilities ended up earning me prestige and a high-ranking position in their military. I was given the title General and gifted my own squad who were independent of the normal rules and regulations, given special permission and rights to deal with the Nephilim, the Death Dealers. Eventually I discovered a girl named Mikasa Ackerman, she turned out to be my brother's successor, gaining Divine Dividing after him, and so I added her and several others to the Death Dealers, dealing with the Nephilim in our own way. Over time the truth about the Nephilim was fully revealed when we encountered a specific one. Again, I dropped my guard and fell for Mikasa, but she too was killed by that monster. So…having grown tired of it all, I ended up blaming pretty much everyone for my living hell. Blaming Forbesii for getting me in that situation to begin with. Blaming Eustoma for taking Arturia away from me. Blaming the angels and fallen angels for the existence of the Nephilim and Mikasa's death. I surged my powers and committed genocide, in less than a day I completely wiped out the Nephilim, not leaving a single one alive. Then, I moved on to the Midgard base of the angels, Atlantis, and destroyed it, submerging it after taking Ahriman and a few others I had gathered on my journeys to bring it down. Then, I made my way to the realm where Izanagi lived, and demanded access to the world where the souls of the dead go when they die, the same place he had gone when Izanami had died. He refused. So I killed him. After that, Forbesii had decided I'd become too large a threat so lured me, in my enraged and unthinking state, back to the Island of Amala and sealed me, Ahriman and several others inside the Tower of Amala, placing a seal that was supposed to last forever. However, the seal ended up breaking after a thousand years, and I awoke from the seal just under three years ago."

Erza listened as did Kuroka.

Kuroka then snickered. "You know, I had already known some of your story, nya. But I didn't know it was quite that extensive, nya."

Kazuma nodded and looked at Erza.

"It's quite an unbelievable story honestly. Though, I've seen enough that doubting you entirely would be foolish. So, Abraxas is your name then?"

Kazuma narrowed his eyes and shook his head. "No, Abraxas is who I was. Kazuma is who I am."

* * *

**Alright then, that finishes this chapter. Hope you guys enjoyed it and I'd like to hear your opinions in reviews, especially if you liked the story.  
**


	4. Kazuma vs Kazuma?

**Chapter IV**

**Well hello everybody, yes, it's another chapter of Chaos Pawn of the Gremory, primarily because one of the stories I'm currently working on is out of commission and the other is still in a waiting period, so this is what I'll be working on for a while. So hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I guess it's time for reviewer responses, isn't it?**

**Bakuto Masaki: Yup, they do know now. We did see that, and that will now be happening.**

**N.673: I do. I'm not sure I know what you mean by center of the universe but I think I get it. Yes, harem is always a plus. Yeah, I tried to avoid it sounding like he was bragging but it was rather difficult. Remember, he doesn't hate his entire past, there are things and people which he remembers incredibly fondly there are just many that he doesn't like. I hope it didn't come off too much like bragging since that is how it sounded. Either way, hopefully you can ignore it. Yes, mobile devices are a bitch.**

* * *

Kazuma sat in the dining room of his apartment a few days after explaining his past to Erza and Kuroka.

However, as he sat reading a book he noticed Kuroka watching television in the living room. Narrowing his eyes in thought he got up and walked over to her. "Hey, Kuroka?"

Kuroka blinked and turned to him with a smile. "Nya?"

"I'd like to ask you something."

"Like what, nya?"

Kazuma sat down next to her and asked sternly, "Where did you learn about my past? And don't try to say from me because you knew about my previous name before I said anything."

Kuroka sighed in defeat. "So, you got me, nya. Well, it's simple, nya. I learned it from my leader, nya."

Kazuma folded his arms and asked, "Leader? That would mean you're part of some group, right? Mind explaining who?"

Kuroka put a finger on her chin in thought. "Well…technically I'm not supposed to, nya. You weren't even supposed to know I was here, nya. But, since you know as much as you do now, and you were nice enough to tell me about yourself, I'll give you a little look, nya."

"Okay, so…?"

"Right, right, nya. Ever heard of the Khaos Brigade, nya?"

Kazuma shook his head. "Can't say I have. If it's a group established in the last thousand years I'll have been sealed during the time, so I don't know anything about it."

Kuroka nodded in understanding. "Right, nya. Well I can't tell you much, nya. But I _can_ tell you my leader is interested in you, nya. So I was sent to keep an eye on you, and report back what I learn, nya."

Kazuma flinched angrily.

Kuroka waved a hand. "Don't worry, nya. I haven't said anything about recent events, nya. I don't like sending them info that even I haven't fully checked out, nya. So I didn't send anything about your recent 'transformation' since I didn't fully grasp it, nya."

Kazuma narrowed his eyes. "Will you now?"

"Maybe, nya. Maybe not, nya. Although…if I agree to keep your secrets, will you help _me_ with something, nya?"

Kazuma raised an eyebrow curiously. "And what might that be?"

"Just agree to help me, nya. I'll tell you the details later, nya."

Kazuma sighed as he folded his arms. "I have no idea what I'm getting myself into. I've no intention of agreeing to something to which I don't know the rules."

Kuroka snickered in amusement. "It's nothing bad, nya. I simply want you to help keep me hidden here and let me have some fun, nya."

Kazuma frowned in thought and then folded his arms. "It sounds like you're hiding something, and while I could easily get you to tell me everything I'll give you the benefit of the doubt. However…"

"Nya?"

Kazuma stood up and frowned with his Sharingan active. "…If you do cross me I won't be forgiving."

Kuroka smirked in amusement. "That almost sounds like fun, nya."

Kazuma lightly smirked in response. "Hopefully it doesn't happen. For now it should be fine though."

Kuroka nodded as she returned to watching television.

After that Kazuma made his way back to the kitchen when he noticed Erza walk in with a large box on a dolly. Kazuma blinked in curiosity and asked, "Err, what is…that?"

Erza sighed as she set the box down. "It's Mavis' Gigai."

Mavis appeared to the group and beamed. "My gymguy!?"

Erza twitched an eyebrow. "Gi-ga-i."

"Yes, that. So, how do I use it?"

Erza nodded and responded, "Just possess it like you normally do to Kazuma's body."

Mavis nodded and jumped inside the box.

"Just give it a moment for the Gigai to copy your appearance. Of course I made sure to include your clothes since Gigai don't copy those."

Kazuma raised an eyebrow.

Erza looked at him flatly. "I know what you're thinking and no."

"…Ah…"

After a moment there was a knock from inside the box.

Erza opened it and Mavis stepped out. She looked around and tested the mobility of her new body and then smiled. "I like it. I can feel, smell, and taste again. It's been a long time since I've been able to do that."

Kazuma couldn't help but smile as well when he asked, "So, shall I get that uniform ready?"

Mavis smiled and nodded while Erza raised an eyebrow curiously.

"Uniform?" Erza asked. "How and when did you do that?"

"A few months ago. Mavis was simply desperate to try it out so I had one made for her," Kazuma replied proudly.

Erza twitched an eyebrow in thought. "I…don't even want to know how you got ahold of that…"

Kazuma smirked deviously. "I have my methods."

Erza inched away from him.

Kazuma just snickered as he went into his room.

Mavis followed after him.

* * *

Kazuma came out of his room momentarily however Mavis came out a few minutes later, wearing Kuoh's uniform, the variant with both a vest that covered her button-down shirt and the shoulder-cape.

Mavis smiled and asked, "So, how does it look?"

Kazuma, Erza, and even Kuroka nodded in appreciation.

Kazuma gave a thumbs up and remarked, "Looks good on you."

Kuroka brought a hand to her mouth and snickered deviously. "Ufufufu, though it makes me wonder, nya. Her outfit fits so perfectly, how'd you get her measurements, nya?"

Erza paled and then turned to Kazuma with a scowl.

"Are you _trying_ to make my life a living hell!?" Kazuma shouted angrily.

Erza sighed and then remarked, "Well, regardless of your…_methods_, Mavis now has a proper Gigai and uniform. Meaning she'll be able to start attending classes if everything else can be set in order."

Kazuma shrugged with a sigh. "Well, that shouldn't be too hard. Only problem now is, how will my body get moved from place to place?"

Erza raised an eyebrow in thought. "Oh! I hadn't thought of that. I suppose you'll need a Soul Candy."

"Uhm…pardon? A piece of candy?"

Erza sighed and shook her head. "Wrong. A Soul Candy. It's an artificial soul condensed down to the size and shape of a small candy ball. It's used by Soul Reapers to leave a Gigai but also put a sort of 'program' inside that Gigai, so that the body isn't left empty or unattended. We'll be using them for that purpose except on your body."

Kazuma began to sweat slightly. "Err…are they…safe to use…on human bodies?"

Erza chuckled in amusement. "Naturally. They pose no danger to you or anyone else. Hmm…what's the best way to put this…do you have any experience with Soul Magic?"

Kazuma tilted his head and nodded. "A little. Something similar to that was used on Vanaheim. Why?"

"A Soul Candy is sort of like that, we remove your soul and put a fake soul in its place, except this soul can be pre-selected and pre-programmed for a number of different functions so that it will exactly match your personality, on the off-chance you need to stay out of your body for long periods of time."

Kazuma scratched his head as he listened. "Hmm…I see. I think I get it. So, where do you get these Soul Candies?"

"You let me worry about that part. We have school again tomorrow, so you worry about getting Mavis in."

Kazuma nodded in agreement and then thought for a moment before frowning. "If you even _think_ of getting me a fruity soul I'll kill you."

Erza blinked in bewilderment. "Fruity…?"

Kazuma just sighed.

* * *

It took a couple days for Kazuma to get Mavis accepted into the academy, though once word reached the dean that she was interested in joining, her acceptance seemed instantly approved. Kazuma was curious about that let it slide since it meant less paperwork for him.

Due to her apparent age, and the fact that she had little to no social understanding, she was placed as a first year student, joining the grade below Kazuma and Erza's.

A few days after that Erza decided it was time to get the Soul Candy, since the place she had ordered it from should have had it by then.

One night, however, Erza sat by herself in the dark of night, holding up a small, lighter-like object with four lights on it. The first three of the lights are out. The last light blinks repeatedly. Erza frowned in frustration as she observed it. "There's not much left inside." She then looked at her hand and flexed and tested it a few times. "Not much there either. Guess I'll have to get some when I grab those Soul Candies."

* * *

The next day, outside of a small, unassuming shop, two young teens stood outside sweeping.

One was a young-looking girl with a perpetual blush on her cheeks, round purple eyes, log black-purple hair held up in pigtails by pink bands wearing a white t-shirt with the shop's logo on it, a knee-length pink skirt, and plain sandals who was dutifully sweeping the sidewalk outside the shop.

The other, a small boy with wild, bright red hair, and narrow dark eyes who wore a similar white t-shirt as the girl with blue, three-quarter length trousers with the ends turned up, and simple sneakers, however, was not. He was merely playing around, pretending he was a baseball star, swinging his broom around like a baseball bat.

The girl turned to the boy and murmured in a weak voice, "Jinta, you need to stop messing around or Tessai will be angry."

Jinta then turned to the girl annoyed. "Come of it Ururu, I ain't afraid o' Tessai!"

"Yes you are."

Perturbed at her sudden and flat denial, he punished her by rubbing his broom into her hair roughly. "Am not. Besides, you're a lower rank than I am, so you shouldn't talk back to me."

Ururu, still having a broom against her head, argued frantically, "Actually Jinta, I'm three years older than you are…"

The broom was suddenly yanked from Jinta's hands. He turned around angrily to confront the culprit but gulped. "Uhh…h-hey…Erza…"

Erza looked down at the boy. "Hello, Shorty."

Jinta gained an annoyed tic mark.

"Guess you never change, do you?" She then tossed his broom aside and asked, "Is your manager in?"

Jinta scowled and was about to answer when Ururu cut him off, "He is, but he's not awake right now."

Jinta then made his way to the shop and opened the door to let Erza in.

However when he did, a tall, muscular, lightly tanned man with dark brown hair in cornrows with sideburns connected to his handlebar mustache with a pair of rectangular glasses hiding his eyes while he wore a tight white shirt with a blue apron, gray pants, and brown shoes looked at Jinta and scolded him. "Jinta, it's not time to open the shop yet." He then looked over Jinta's shoulder and noticed Erza. He hummed for a moment and then remarked, "One moment. Let me wake the boss."

A tall, lean-built man with light skin, grey eyes with messy, light-blonde hair with a few strands framing his face, some hanging between his eyes and chin stubble who was wearing a brown haori which sported a white diamond pattern along the bottom half, along with a dark green shirt and matching pants with geta sandals, a white and green striped bucket hat that shadowed his eyes a fan in his hands, and lastly a wooden cane in his other hand walked through behind the muscular man. "It's alright Tessai, I'm already awake," he said after a yawn. He then walked over to Erza and told her, "Well, we just got stock in from there yesterday, so your order's ready."

Erza nodded in appreciation and then replied, "Also, I'd like the cheapest fuel rods for my spirit communicator and sixty bottles of Soma Fixers as well."

The strangely dressed man nodded in understanding. He then narrowed his eyes and remarked, "You gotta be careful. Excessive use of Soma Fixers to align your soul with that faux body is gonna result in some serious hell once you finally decide to hop out of it."

Erza nodded with a flinch. "Yes, I know. However my integration with this Gigai has been very poor. And sometimes it's hard just to move."

The man then smiled happily. "Want a checkup? I'll make it cheap!"

Erza remarked flatly, "No thanks, Mr. Urahara. How about you just give me that Soul Candy?"

Urahara nodded in understanding and turned to Ururu. "How about you go and grab the Soul Candy for Miss Scarlet? It's in a box that says new items."

Ururu nodded in understanding and ran into the back of the shop.

* * *

Ururu arrived at the back of the store, in the box-filled back room, and looked around before find a particular box. Seeing the word "items" on the side she opens the box and pulls out one of the Soul Candy dispensers, one that resembles a cartoon duck.

* * *

Ururu arrived back at the front of the store and gave the item to Urahara.

He handed it to Erza who frowns. "Is this really the only one you could get?"

Urahara scratched his neck in exascerbation. "Even getting that one was rough, it's the second most popular version out there." He then narrowed his eyes again and added, "Erza, you can't pretend forever you know."

* * *

Kazuma sat in class when Matsuda and Motohama suddenly slammed their hands down on his desk. He looked at them puzzled and swallowed before raising an eyebrow. "Yo, what's up?"

Matsuda frowned and asked, "Dude, where've you been the last few days?"

Kazuma shrugged in response. "Busy. You know, busy busy."

Motohama adjusted his glasses suspiciously. "Is that so? Care to explain this?" He then showed a picture to Kazuma.

Kazuma twitched an eyebrow as he saw it. It was an image of him and Akeno standing at the front gate of the school. '_Son of a…who the…damn…_' "I'm not sure I get your drift."

The duo then shouted in unison, "What were you doing standing next to one of Kuoh's Two Great Ladies!?"

Kazuma's eyebrow twitch increased as the rest of the class heard what they had shouted. "Just a coincidence…I was waiting for someone and she was waiting for the other one."

Motohama blinked curiously. "Other one? You mean Rias Gremory?"

Kazuma nodded. "Ah, her."

"How nonchalant you are about this is suspicious."

"Hey, what can I say? I'm not good with names."

Motohama adjusted his glasses suspiciously again. He then sighed and responded, "Whatever you say pal. Though, tell us, were they as good as they look from afar?"

Kazuma smirked and folded his arms proudly. "They're glorious."

Motohama and Matsuda grinned perversely.

"Oh man, I can't believe you got that close to those triple digit boobies! Did you…did you…?" Matsuda asked hopefully.

Kazuma sighed in resignation. "No…no I did not get to touch them. But I did get that close, if only for a short time."

Their discussion was about to continue when the door to the class opened and Erza walked into the room, making a beeline for Kazuma. She grabbed him by the arm, yanked him away and ordered, "Come with me."

Kazuma was dragged along, hopping on one foot as he attempted to balance, replying, "Ah…uhm…y-yes ma'am…"

The door slammed as they left.

Matsuda sweat-dropped and asked Motohama, "Er…did Kazuma just get dragged out of the room by a busty redhead?"

Motohama replied weakly, "I, uh…think he did…"

They immediately ran out the door after them.

* * *

Out behind the school building, over by the old school house, Kazuma rubbed his wrist as he looked at Erza annoyed. "Mind explaining why you suddenly burst into class late and drag me out?"

Erza reached into her pocket and pulled out the Soul Candy dispenser and handed it to Kazuma.

Kazuma looked at it puzzled and asked with a raised eyebrow, "Is this…?"

Erza nodded in response. "Yes. It is the dispenser for the Soul Candies."

Kazuma examined it and then asked, "Why's it look like a duck?"

Erza brought a hand to her cheek and sighed in disappointment. "Yes…I know, even I wanted the most popular one, Chappy the Rabbit, instead."

Kazuma twitched his lips with a snicker. "Seriously? That's rather-…"

Kazuma was interrupted when Erza punched him on the head. "Go ahead and try one, just press the duck's head down to swallow a pill."

Kazuma nodded and pressed the top of the dispenser down and a small green pill shot into his mouth. His soul was then shot out of his body as he found himself in his Soul Reaper form.

Erza then looked at his body and explained, "There's now a temporary soul in your body so nobody will know you left."

Kazuma's body then began to move, turned to the two and saluted, remarking in a happy, upbeat tone, "Hello, nice to meet you! My name is Kazuma Soryu, and my favorite phrase is early to bed, early to rise."

Kazuma twitched an eyebrow and demanded, "How is that _thing_ anything like me, huh?!"

Erza was about to respond when her phone began to beep. She looked at it and her eyes widened. "Kazuma, we have to go. There's a Hollow nearby."

"Wait! But what about-!?" Kazuma tried to demand but Erza dragged him away shouting.

"Kazuma" waved to them happily. "It'll be alright! I'll handle everything!" After they were out of sight, though, his face darkened to a cruel grin.

* * *

Back at his store, Urahara was looking around the back room when he noticed an opened box on the floor. He raised an eyebrow and investigated the box.

* * *

Jinta threw the box down on the floor in front of Ururu. "Look at this!"

Ururu knelt down and answered, "It says Infester Goods."

Jinta snarled and shouted, "No! It says 'Inferior Goods'! And you just sold that to a customer!"

Ururu sighed in shame and hung her head as Jinta began tugging angrily on her bangs.

Urahara grabbed Jinta by the head and pulled him away to stop him.

Tessai then knelt down and looked at the info. "Hmm…this Gikongan will bring trouble."

Urahara nodded in agreement. "Yes, it will. We had better deal with it fast. There's no telling what 'he' might do."

Tessai, Ururu, and Jinta nodded in agreement.

* * *

At the same time, "Kazuma" chuckled and then began stretching and testing his muscles. "Yeah, this body's good. Not bad. Let's see what it can _really_ do." Seeing a car next to him he sent a side kick at it and sent it sliding right into a wall.

At that moment, a teacher rounded the corner and saw this. "Hey! What the hell do you think you're doing!?" she shouted angrily.

"Kazuma" smirked as he walked over to her before she gained a tic mark and thrust her wooden sword at him, "Kazuma" leaping right over her head and onto the roof of the school building with ease.

The teacher gaped at "Kazuma" while he snickered happily and jumped off the old school roof to the ground and took off. "O-…okay…now I've seen everything…"

* * *

At the same time in Kazuma's classroom, Tatsuki and Orihime sat down for lunch.

Orihime cheered happily as she prepared her lunch.

Tatsuki, who was sitting complacently, asked intrigued, "What's got you so excited?"

"Lunch!" Orihime replied happily.

"Really? I don't think lunch is really all that important."

Orihime then replied obstinately, "No way! A healthy, young high school girl comes to school specifically to eat lunch!" Orihime then pulled out a large loaf of bread and a can of sweetbean paste. "So, Tatsuki, what'd you bring for lunch?"

Tatsuki chuckled and tussled the orangette's hair and responded playfully, "A normal lunch."

Another student, a girl with elbow-length brown hair that hung down over her face in a multitude of bangs, multiple strands of hair poking out behind her head, and some of it braided in two ponytails that hung on the front of her body, amber eyes, and wearing the female Kuoh uniform with the vest covering her moderate bust, and large, pink-rimmed glasses walked over to the two and asked, "So, mind if I sit with you two?"

Orihime, who had eaten her loaf of bread whole, turned to the girl and answered happily, with food still in her mouth, "Sure Aika."

The now named Aika snickered and then wrapped Orihime in a hug, "Oh you are so adorable, Orihime!"

"Kazuma" then appeared in the window, having jumped up from the ground level.

Everyone in class, specifically Aika, Orihime, Tatsuki, Matsuda, and Motohama, turned to him in shock.

"K-Kazuma…!" Motohama mumbled in shock.

"Yo!" "Kazuma" chirped back with a salute.

Matsuda looked at him and asked, "Uhh…you alright dude?"

"Kazuma" grinned and answered, "Yup, never better."

Suddenly, Sona burst into the room angrily. "Kazuma Soryu! Just what do you think you're doing!?"

"Kazuma" walked over to Sona and smiled at her and grabbed in both of his. "Might I say you're looking quite beautiful today."

Sona's cheeks then lit up red at his words, with the whole class gaping in shock, Matsuda and Motohama particularly amazed. Sona then clenched her fists and snarled, "Don't play with me to get out of your due punishment, Soryu."

"Kazuma" just smirked and jumped over her head and into the hallway.

Sona gasped as he did that, several other students running out into the hallway to watch him.

"What the hell's going on?" Matsuda wondered in amazement.

Motohama adjusted his glasses and recommended, "We should follow him and see what else happens. I think Kazuma's finally lost it."

Matsuda nodded in agreement.

* * *

At the same moment, Kazuma swung his blade as a blast of wind hit a Hollow before he dashed forward and sliced its head off, killing it. He then sighed and sheathed his sword on his back. Turning to Erza, he remarked, "I've got a really bad feeling about something."

Erza folded her arms in thought. "Oh? Like what?"

Kazuma scratched his cheek curiously. "Dunno, but it's givin' me chills. Let's head back to the school, I wanna make sure that thing didn't cause trouble."

* * *

Back at school, "Kazuma" was certainly causing even more trouble.

He rounded the corner, Matsuda and Motohama on his tail, and came face to face with Rias and Akeno. He looked at Rias and his eyes widened.

Rias and Akeno stopped and noticed him approaching them.

Rias raised an eyebrow and Akeno smirked.

"Kazuma" approached Rias and grabbed her hand and, in a very gentlemanly manner, kissed her hand and then stroked her red hair. "You are looking exquisitely beautiful this morning.

Matsuda and Motohama froze solid. What happened next however, broke them.

Akeno grabbed him by the ear and pulled him away from Rias, demanding in frustration, "_What_ do you think you're doing?!"

"Ow, ow, ow, that hurts!" "Kazuma" shouted in pain.

Akeno pulled down on his ear roughly. "You could try to hide a little bit, Kazu."

"Kazuma" blinked curiously but then noticed Akeno's very generous bosom. He rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment as he took a step to the side. He was about to speak when he "tripped" and fell forward, face-first into Akeno's breasts.

"AAAHHH!" Matsuda and Motohama shrieked before falling over in a near-dead heap.

* * *

Kazuma and Erza were sprinting back to Kuoh, with Erza asking in a huff, "Why are you running like this?! I guarantee the Soul Candy is alright!"

"I don't think so, I've got a seriously foul feeling," Kazuma answered as the two entered Kuoh's grounds.

A feeling that was confirmed when there were a series of shrill shrieks from inside the school.

"Ah, shit," Kazuma cursed as he jumped up to the higher windows.

* * *

Kazuma made it into the school to see his body, being controlled by the Gikongan, trying to woo Rias. "Hey! Asshole! Cut that out!"

As he shouted "Kazuma" turned in surprise and saw Kazuma in his Soul Reaper garb. His eyes widened in fear as he ran past Rias and Akeno.

Kazuma ran up to them and the girls looked at him in shock.

"K-Kazu…you're…a Soul Reaper…?" Akeno asked in worry.

Kazuma's eyes widened in surprise. "Y-you can…see me…?"

Rias narrowed her eyes at Kazuma.

He turned to her and paled. He then growled angrily and shoved past the two of them. "S-sorry!" he shouted frantically as he sweat heavily.

Rias and Akeno turned as he past them.

Rias put a hand over her chest and narrowed her eyes in bewilderment.

Matsuda and Motohama could only twitch on the ground limply. "Th-this…must be hell…" they remarked in unison.

* * *

"Kazuma" ran towards the stairwell at the back when Erza appeared there, blocking his way. He stopped frightened and then turned around to see Kazuma behind him.

Kazuma panted and snarled, "Alright asshole, you've just destroyed three years of carefully crafted persona. I'm gonna kick your ass as payment."

"Kazuma" looked frantically between the two before realizing that fighting his way out is his only option, so he turned and launched a powerful kick right at Kazuma's midsection.

Kazuma grunted as he felt the full force of the blow. '_Son of a…bitch…this guy hits…like Iphicles…_' He then slammed into a wall so hard he formed a small crater.

Rias, Akeno, and the others who had gathered could only look in shock.

Although, to most, "Kazuma" had just kicked the air before causing a crater in the wall, but Rias and Akeno saw the full sight as "Kazuma" kicked Kazuma into a wall.

Rias narrowed her eyes as she thought, '_What is going on here? Why are their two of them?_'

Akeno blinked and then realized something before tapping on Rias' shoulder.

"What is it Akeno?" Rias asked, before Akeno whispered something into her ear. Rias' eyes widened before she nodded.

"Kazuma" then ran away from Kazuma and Erza towards the classroom and straight out the window.

Kazuma snarled angrily. "You gotta be kiddin' me." He and Erza ran down the stairs after "Kazuma".

Rias smirked and turned Akeno with a nod, Akeno nodding in return and heading towards the stairs as well.

* * *

Kazuma and Erza ran out the door and saw "Kazuma" taking off at incredible foot speeds.

Erza's eyes widened as she thought over the matter. '_There's no way…it can't be._' Watching "Kazuma" lunging up over the school's main gate with ease she grit her teeth. '_It's hard to believe…but it has to be…he's actually a Mod Soul._'

Erza and Kazuma began to leave when they heard a voice call to them.

"Kazu! Erza!"

Kazuma turned to the interloper, Akeno, and shouted, "Don't call me that in public!"

Akeno giggled in amusement. "It's too late for that. He already hit on both Sona Shitori and Rias. He even kissed Rias' hand."

Kazuma grabbed his head in horror. "NNNOOO!" '_No! This can't be! My body came into contact with those wondrous breasts and I wasn't there!? That's! Not! Fair!_' "That bastard has to pay for this!"

Erza asked in concern, "Aren't you a little more angered than appropriate?"

"No way! I've spent three years trying to setup the perfect cover for this place! And now that bastard's destroyed it in one day! He has to pay!"

Akeno couldn't help giggling. "Ufufufu, seeing you so enraged like this is enticing, Kazu."

Kazuma looked at her in amusement. "Well, maybe you'll see more later, but for now we gotta pay this bastard back for ruining things for me."

Erza raised a hand and turned to Akeno. "As much as I'm sure you want to pay that Mod-Soul back, for the moment, a civilian will just get in the way."

Kazuma sighed and nodded in agreement.

Akeno put a hand on her cheek and giggled. "Ufufufu, you don't really think I'm helpless do you?" She raised her left hand as bright yellow electricity sparked at her fingertips.

The two Soul Reapers widened their eyes.

"Lightning magic?" Erza asked.

Kazuma shrugged and added, "Well, I'd say we could use the help."

Erza nodded in agreement as she, Kazuma, and Akeno took off to pursue the Mod-Soul.

* * *

They eventually found themselves at an old, dilapidated house.

Kazuma looked around and growled. "Damn, where is that bastard?"

Erza looked around and then remarked, "I suppose it seems you have a moratorium."

Kazuma twitched an eyebrow in annoyance. "This really isn't the time for jokes."

Erza raised an eyebrow and added, "I do not see the issue. It seems at most he put his head between-"

"Don't say it!" Kazuma interrupted pained.

"Uhm…I see. At any rate, that and kisses don't seem like much of a problem, I do not see why you are agitated. In fact, in a book I was reading, much more was happening."

Kazuma paled and thought, '_S-seriously…? I do _not_ need another Milla._' "Don't compare the two. Kissing an ordinary classmate is a serious problem. Besides, what the hell kinda books are you reading?!"

Erza answered swiftly, "Men and Women Beneath the Sheets."

Akeno sweat-dropped heavily and Kazuma shouted, "How the hell is that thing here too!?"

Akeno then asked, "Erza, earlier you mentioned that other Kazuma being something called a Mod-Soul. What is that exactly?"

Erza narrowed her eyes as she considered whether to answer her or not.

"I want to know too, so just answer her," Kazuma pushed.

Erza sighed and decided to explain. "There was once a project in the Soul Society called Project Spearhead. The purpose of the project was to make an army to fight against the Hollows, since we were often outnumbered by them. However, the process was to make artificial souls, much like the Gikongan, that enhanced and modified the ability of some part of a human body, before inserting them into the bodies of the dead to use as weapons."

Kazuma narrowed his eyes. "So an army of undead soldiers?"

Erza nodded in response. "So you can see why it was viewed as unethical. The project was shut down and all of the Mod-Souls were ordered destroyed."

"But oversight only extends so far."

"Precisely. Not all of them were destroyed and some of the Mod-Souls ended up in standard circulation. That artificial soul must have been in one of those defective sets."

Kazuma then asked, "So, that also means the Mod-Souls, which, despite being artificial are still souls, were created and destroyed at the convenience of the Soul Society? Are you satisfied with that? With creating something for you own use, and then destroying it?"

Erza raised an eyebrow and then shook her head and sighed. "That is not the point. The scrapping of Mod-Souls was a law instituted by the Soul Society, for the benefit of you humans."

Kazuma sneered in response. "And you Soul Reapers consider yourselves better than devils."

Akeno's eyes widened minutely.

After finishing their conversation the three set off to continue searching for the Mod-Soul.

As they ran, Kazuma snarled and thought. '_I can imagine how he feels, that temporary soul. Being created and then ordered to be destroyed against his will._' Images of Forbesii flashed into his mind, causing Kazuma to grit his teeth. '_Then, finally managing to find a body, only to be pursued yet again. Well…maybe I'm wrong and he's just dicking around. Either way I'm still going to kick his ass. Er, my…ass…his…fuck this…_'

**'_Having trouble?_'** Ddraig asked.

'_Shut up._'

* * *

As Kazuma had theorized in the latter half of his thought, the Mod-Soul was running, jumping, and garnering attention as he made a scene around the city, jumping over fences and people's heads, gaining their attention and ire as he moved around. Landing on a tall concrete fence he remarked, "Man, this is great. I love having powers that get people's attention. Although I've heard there are other Mod-Souls with even more power. Geez, can't imagine how great it is for them." He then looked around and noticed a group of three school children sitting a circle playing a video game together. "Hmm…I wonder what they're doing…well they're kids so they'll have to think I'm awesome."

He then jumped from his current fence to a fence behind them and listened as they, unware of his presence, conversed.

One of the kids grumbled, "Man, P.E. sucks."

Another kid added, "Well, we've got video games instead."

All three children laughed together as the first growled. "Aw man, my character isn't doing good. He's gettin' hit too much."

The Mod-Soul then keenly heard as the kid announced, "I'll just delete him and make a better one."

The Mod-Soul gripped the fence so hard it shattered.

The boys winced and looked up as the Mod-Soul jumped down and glared angrily at them. He raised a leg in the air and was prepared to smash his leg down on the children.

Kazuma, who was nearby, saw as the Mod-Soul was about to slam his leg down on the children. "Damn!" Kazuma decided to act instantly. Clenching his fist, flames began to form around his hand before condensing around his hand. He reared his fist back and lunged at the Mod-Soul.

The Mod-Soul turned as Kazuma's flaming fist slammed into him, then the flames burst forward and sent the Mod-Soul flying as Kazuma shouted, "Fire Dragon Iron Fist!"

The Mod-Soul grunted as the attack hit him and burst, sending him slamming through the concrete wall nearby, tumbling onto the street on the opposite side.

Kazuma ran through the whole in the wall and snarled at the Mod-Soul. "What the hell's your problem?!"

* * *

Back at the Urahara Shop, Urahara was carrying a large object wrapped in bandages when he noticed Ururu timidly step out from behind a shelf.

Ururu looked at him timidly before bowing. "I'm sorry Mister Urahara. I didn't mean to cause trouble."

Urahara smiled and knelt down, reaching out a hand to her.

Ururu flinched, expecting him to hit her, when she was surprised as he rubbed his hand lightly on her head.

Urahara then said warmly, "It doesn't bother me at all. Why are you so timid all the time?" He then hugged the little girl and added, "We are a team. I'll fix everything."

As Ururu began to cry, Tessai and Jinta then walked into the shop, with Tessai reporting, "The preparations are ready, sir."

Urahara nodded and stood up, grabbing a cane as he did.

After that, the group assembled outside with different equipment.

Ururu held the massive, bandage-wrapped object, Jinta held a baseball bat, Tessai with his arms, and Urahara with his cane.

Urahara then ordered, "Alright, let's go collect our merchandise."

* * *

The three boys the Mod-Soul had attacked could only watch in perplexed fear as Kazuma, whom they could not see, smashed the Mod-Soul through a wall, making it seem as though some invisible force hit him out of nowhere.

Kazuma, meanwhile, shouted angrily at the Mod-Soul. "What the hell's wrong with you!?"

The Mod-Soul stood up, his clothes, Kazuma's clothes, dirtied and slightly torn, before looking at Kazuma angrily. He wordlessly assumed a fighting stance and rushed at Kazuma, kicking at him.

"I see…so your fighting style focuses mainly on kicks, does it?" Kazuma wondered aloud.

The Mod-Soul turned and sent a lunging kick at Kazuma, but the Substitute Soul Reaper caught the blow, and then twisted his opponent's leg to his, the Mod-Soul's, right side, sending him flipping over before Kazuma reared back another punch and slammed a powerful blow into his gut, sending the Mod-Soul, still in his body, flying across the ground.

"Kazuma" got back up and lunged at the real Kazuma, sending a roundhouse kick at him, which Kazuma dodged easily before crouching down on the ground, extending a leg out to the side, before pushing off with his left leg as his right leg spun around, sending him into a series of aerial, spinning kicks that caught "Kazuma" with three blows, the last of them sending him to the ground as Kazuma shouted, "Swallow Dance!"

Akeno and Erza rounded the corner to see Kazuma's attack send the Mod-Soul crashing to the ground. They watched in surprise as the Mod-Soul slammed into the ground hard while Kazuma came down lightly.

'_I had no idea Kazu was such a good fighter, fufu, Prez sure can pick'em,_' Akeno thought in amusement.

The Mod-Soul was about to stand up when Akeno raised a hand into the air with a sweet smile on her face. "Why don't you stay down for a little bit longer?" Akeno mused in an overly sweet tone that matched her smile, eerily. Electricity then sparked up from her hand into the air before coming back down and zapping the Mod-Soul.

He twitched for a moment before responding weakly, "Yes, ma'am."

Erza's communicator then began beeping. She pulled it out and shouted to Kazuma, "We need to go! We have orders! A Hollow is about to appear nearby!"

Kazuma turned with a nod and ran off with her while Akeno thought for a moment before smiling and joining them.

* * *

The three boys then called for a teacher who came over and looked shocked at the large hole in the wall.

One of the boys reported, "A high school student with brown hair just tried to attack us!"

Another boy added, "Yeah! Then something threw him through the wall!"

The teacher huffed in disbelief and was about to investigate the hole in the wall when she noticed their gaming devices on the ground. She grumbled in annoyance as she picked up the one and took the others from the other boys. "You lot have been playing too many video games!"

* * *

The Mod-Soul stood up with his aching body and snarled. "Damn kids. They ruined my buzz. That stupid Soul Reaper wouldn't've beat the crap outta me if they hadn't gotten in the way." He turned to run off when he felt the sensation of a Hollow nearby. He turned to where he sensed it, where the children were, and grumbled, feeling conflicted, before cursing and running to them, figuring the beast would attack the children.

* * *

Back at that school, the three boys, for punishment, had been forced by their teacher to stay back and clean up the area where they were playing as the teacher did not believe their story.

However, as they cleaned, a massive, purple and light-blue, caterpillar-like Hollow, which they could not see, appeared behind them.

The creature laughed mischievously as it towered over them.

* * *

Kazuma, Erza, and Akeno were unknowingly running in the wrong direction when Erza's phone beeped again.

She pulled it out and mashed a few buttons before scowling. "This thing's been acting up lately. I wonder if its batteries are running low."

Kazuma noticed the new Chappy charm on her phone and scolded, "If you had time to order that thing you should've ordered a new battery too."

Completely ignoring him, Erza remarked, "I can't sense the Hollow's location either."

* * *

The Hollow lurched back to attack the children when the Mod-Soul suddenly burst from the opposite side of the fence and slammed his knee into its face, causing the creature to slam on the ground below, sending the children flying from the impact.

After a moment the children came to their senses and looked around to see "Kazuma" standing nearby. Though they couldn't see the massive Hollow next to him and became afraid, thinking he was back for blood.

Instead, the Mod-Soul let out a war cry before charging at the Hollow.

The beast regained its sense and stood up straight again as the Mod-Soul charged. Several of its many legs extended and shot towards the Mod-Soul.

He dodged the first few, but was sliced across the shoulder by the next as he jumped at the caterpillar-like creature.

The children, having seen the effects of the Hollow despite not seeing it, seeing "Kazuma" jump around seemingly like a man possessed, and then seeing him become injured for no apparent reason took off in fear.

Erza and Kazuma arrived near enough to the school to see the Mod-Soul being attacked by the Hollow. Kazuma snarled in anger and disappeared in a sudden burst of wind.

Erza stopped both from surprise and from the force of air moving. '_Th-that speed…that could outpace the Flash Step._'

The Hollow looked down at the Mod-Soul and sneered, **"Why don't you mind your own business, human? Instead of interrupting my meal."** The beast then sent another of its extendable legs at him from behind and slammed him into a wall.

Another leg began careening for the Mod-Soul, who winced as it approached.

However, moments before it struck, Kazuma appeared from another burst of wind and hacked off the end of the leg, causing the Hollow to shriek in pain and retract the leg.

The Mod-Soul stood up bruised and asked, "Why did you save me?"

Kazuma paused for a moment before turning to him. "Don't be so conceited. I did do that to save you. Don't forget that's my friggin' body getting hacked up. Jumping back inside that thing is gonna hurt like a bitch thanks to your stupid ass."

"Well sor-ry Mr. Perfect!"

Kazuma twitched an eyebrow in response. "Look spitball-!"

"Did you just call me spitball?! What's that even mean!?"

Kazuma and the Mod-Soul butted heads as Kazuma shouted back, "You're a little ball of candy to be spit on the ground!"

The Mod-Soul lurched back angrily and then snarled off to the side. "Whatever. The only reason I'm fighting anyway is because your sorry ass is so damn slow!"

Kazuma gained a tic mark and retorted, "Oh shut the hell up! Last time I checked you're supposed to be a combat soul anyway, so why do you suck so hard?!"

The Hollow roared angrily at being ignored and charged at them.

Kazuma and the Mod-Soul then shouted in unison, "Stay outta this!"

The Mod-Soul charged at the Hollow and jumped up, slamming a powerful kick on its head.

Kazuma charged forward, his sword on his back again, before lunging forward with a series of powerful punches to the Hollow's face, cracking its mask, before hitting it with an uppercut as he shouted, "Talon Storm!"

The Hollow was hit so hard that it landed on the rooftop of the school, Kazuma and the Mod-Soul nodding to each other as they jumped up there.

After seeing Kazuma and the Mod-Soul send the Hollow to the rooftop, Erza and Akeno, both of whom had arrived just then, ran to join their fight.

* * *

Kazuma and the Mod-Soul stared down the confused Hollow as it righted itself before looking at the two of them. **"Heh, you two are very annoying. Though I will enjoy eating your soul, Soul Reaper."**

Kazuma sneered as he looked at the Hollow. "Sorry pal, I'm not on the menu!"

The Hollow howled again as it sent multiple legs at Kazuma and the Mod-Soul, intent on spearing them.

However, when its attack would've struck, it was suddenly engulfed in electricity before lurching back in pain.

Kazuma glanced behind him and smirked. "Well, well, nice of you two ladies to join us."

The Mod-Soul blinked curiously and turned around to see Akeno and Erza behind them. He gulped slightly, afraid Akeno would zap him, before looking back at the Hollow.

Erza then recommended, "Kazuma, I think that's enough goofing around, you need to finish this thing off."

Kazuma nodded as the Hollow stood back up. Scowling, he charged forward, launching out a series of kunai at the beast.

The blades struck the creature on the abdomen, causing it to shriek again.

Kazuma smirked as he tugged on the metal wires connected to the kunai. "Let's see how you like this." Blue electric energy began flowing from his hand, through the wires, and into the Hollow, causing it to howl once more as it was assaulted with volleys of electricity.

Akeno observed this and giggled happily to herself, unconsciously bringing a hand to her face as she smiled. "My, my, so creative."

Erza and the Mod-Soul looked at her concerned, the Mod-Soul slowly inching away from her.

The Hollow eventually lurched enough to break the kunai out of its body as it charged at Kazuma again.

Once more, Kazuma disappeared in a burst of wind.

The Hollow looked around to find Kazuma before looking up. **"What the-!?"**

Kazuma fell from above as he pulled his sword close to his side with both hands, before thrusting it forward. "Sonic Thrust!" His speed suddenly increased to blinding levels as a cone of energy formed around him and his blade.

The Hollow dodge to the side but Kazuma's attack still hit it at the midway point, severing the rear half of its body.

He landed on the ground, corrected his stance, and then pulled his sword back as he swept it forward, shouting, "Demon Fang!" A wave of blue energy shot from his sword and up at the Hollow, slicing off its head, causing the headless body to tumble to the side of the roof.

Seeing the Hollow's body begin to fall, the Mod-Soul thought about what was below and rushed over to its body, jumped over the edge, and then spun midair with a kick at the Hollow's body, sending it skyward before it vanished. The Mod-Soul smirked happily before blinking in concern. "Uh…"

He then began to fall to the ground below, however, before he could fall very far, Kazuma grabbed him, and by extension his own body, by the ankle, causing the Mod-Soul to slam against the side of the building. "You moron! Why'd you have to go and do something like that? There was no point, there's nobody around, and the damn thing woulda disappeared on its own, since Hollows dissolve when their masks are destroyed."

The Mod-Soul blinked in curiosity and then grumbled.

Kazuma then heard three voices nearby and looked down, his eyes widening as he saw the three children from before on the ground below, attempting to once again convince their teacher of the existence of the blood-soaked teenager.

The teacher, who had at that point become quite exhausted from the children's ramblings, growled at them once again and ordered them to stay behind after school and cleanup tomorrow as well, eliciting a pained moan from the three.

* * *

A few minutes later, Kazuma, the Mod-Soul, Erza, and Akeno sat in the backyard of the school overlooking a small ant mound.

Kazuma then turned to the Mod-Soul and asked, "Did you hate those children?"

The Mod-Soul looked at Kazuma curiously and then back down at the ants with a thoughtful expression. He then shrugged. "Doesn't really matter. If I hadn't saved them they would've died, and that would've basically been killing them. And I don't kill people. Right after I was…'born' the very next thing I remember was hearing that I was to be destroyed. Just like that, the day after I was born the day I was to die had already been decided. While I was inside that pill, thing, I could only watch as one by one, my friends and comrades slowly vanished and disappeared as each of them were killed and destroyed. I was afraid everyday as they vanished, until one day I was lucky enough to get mixed up in the warehouse with other Artificial Souls, but I still lived afraid that I'd be found out and scrapped. I spent every day asking why my life, _my_ life, was decided and determined by others, and why I wasn't even given the chance to decide it on my own. After all, living and dying are choices to be made by the individual, right?"

Kazuma glanced down at the Mod-Soul as it looked up at him and sighed. The image of a young blonde woman appeared in his mind as he thought about the question. He then nodded. "Yeah, a person's life shouldn't be dictated and decided by others, they should be allowed to live as they choose."

Erza and Akeno looked at him surprised at his response, as did the Mod-Soul.

The Mod-Soul then looked down at the ground and chuckled. "Yeah…either way, that's why I resolved not to kill anyone, nor to watch anyone die."

A new voice then added, "Well…that makes all this equipment we brought useless."

The group of four turned to see Urahara and the others standing behind them.

Kazuma noticed their weapons and tensed, the Mod-Soul did as well, knowing what Urahara was there for.

Erza raised an eyebrow curiously while Akeno narrowed her eye worriedly.

Urahara walked up to the group swinging his cane as he announced, "The name's Kisuke Urahara, and I only came here for one reason." In one swift motion he jabbed his cane right through the front of Kazuma's body's head and out came the Gikongan with the Mod-Soul inside. The small pill rolled harmlessly on the ground before coming to a stop. Kisuke bent down and picked up the pill before returning to his group. "Collection is complete."

Jinta growled angrily as he watched Kisuke's effortless task. "Aww man, and here I thought I was gonna see a little action."

Kazuma turned fully to the group with an annoyed look, though he did happen to take notice of Ururu and her massive, bandage-wrapped object. He looked at it curiously, eliciting a small shrinking back from the girl, before just smirking and then turning his attention to Kisuke.

Ururu could only blink in confusion.

Kazuma then acquired Kisuke's attention. "Hey, Hat'n'clogs, what're you gonna do with that guy?"

Kisuke looked at Kazuma confused. "Guy? This is just a Mod-Soul, and I'm going to do what's expected of me, I'm going to destroy it."

Kazuma grit his teeth in response. "So that's it then? You're just going to destroy him?"

"Look pal, I don't know why you keep referring to this thing as 'he' but it's just a tool, and it's a tool we don't-!"

Kisuke is interrupted by Kazuma who suddenly rushed forward and snatched the Gikongan from his grasp. Kazuma then stood up straight, holding the pill in his hand. "Sorry, but that's not going to work. And another thing, you can see me. Just what are you?"

Kisuke was about to answer when Erza cut him off, "He's a greedy merchant."

Kisuke twitched an eyebrow in annoyance. He then stepped forward to take the pill from Kazuma, but Erza stuck out an arm. "What now?" he asked shortly.

"You're going to take that back, right?" she wondered.

"Naturally."

"But _I_ bought it. Does your store do refunds?"

"Well…I…uh…crap," Kisuke growled before reaching to repay her.

Kazuma shook his head as he bounced the pill in his hand. "There's no need. We're satisfied with the product. So if that's it…"

Erza nodded in agreement. "Furthermore, you're acting outside the laws of the Soul Society, there's no reason or obligation for you to go this far in retrieving the Gikongan."

Urahara narrowed his eyes in response. "If any trouble comes of this…"

Erza smirked in response, though it was Kazuma who answered him, "Don't worry Hat'n'Clogs, we're pretty used to trouble at this point."

Kisuke sighed and walked off as Kazuma returned his soul to his body. He stood up and howled in pain. "That…rat bastard…! He only did that stuff…because he knew…it wasn't his body…!" Kazuma snarled at the Gikongan and shouted, "You little shit! How dare you mess up my body like that!"

Akeno then tapped on Kazuma's shoulder and remarked playfully, "You look really silly Kazu."

Kazuma looked at her appalled at himself before dropping his head and slumping his shoulders. "…Shit…"

Akeno merely giggled to herself before waving to Erza and Kazuma. "Well, if you don't mind, I should be getting back to Prez so I can tell her everything that happened, plus I'm sure she's worried." As she took off she blew a kiss to Kazuma. "This day was fun though, Ka-zu."

Kazuma couldn't help his perverted giggle as Akeno ran around the corner.

Though said snickers were silenced as Erza slapped his side, causing the brunette to double over in agony.

* * *

Eventually Kazuma and Erza arrived back at the apartment, though the conversation they were holding was interrupted when they walked through the door and Kazuma fell over with a bloody nose.

Erza looked ahead and paled.

Waiting at the door for Kazuma was Kuroka in only a black apron with dark purple edges. "Welcome home, Kazu-nya, nya."

Erza gaped as she observed the curvy catgirl standing in the doorway with only an apron to cover her important areas. Erza immediately knocked the catgirl on the head angrily, causing her to kneel down in pain, giving Kazuma, who was on the ground, quite the view as he passed out again. "Just what the hell do you think you're doing!?" Erza shouted in annoyance.

Kuroka moaned as she stood up weakly and answered, "I wanted to give Kazu-nya a good welcome home gift after busily fighting monsters, nya."

Erza twitched an eyebrow in response. "You didn't have to do something so unsightly!"

Kazuma stood up, with blood drizzling from his nose, and added, "I don't mind."

Erza knocked him on the head next and retorted, "No one asked you!"

Kuroka put a hand over her mouth and giggled in amusement. "My, my, you almost sound jealous, nya."

Erza stared at her puzzled for a moment before turning red in obstinateness. "I-I am not! I simply don't believe there is a reason for anything so lewd!"

Kuroka giggled in amusement again before Kazuma stood back up and popped his neck. Kuroka then walked over and stood against Kazuma. "So, are you feeling okay, Kazu-nya, nya?"

Before he could answer Erza pulled her away and threw into the next set of rooms.

Kazuma just raised an eyebrow at the redhead's odd actions.

She folded her arms in a huff. "What?" she asked roughly.

Kazuma shrugged and then held the Gikongan up. "So, how could I talk to this thing directly since I doubt it can talk?"

Erza folded her arms in thought and then answered, "You could put it into a dead body."

Kazuma twitched an eyebrow. "Number one I'm not sure where to find that, and number two, that's a little creepy." He then scratched his head in thought before seeing a small stuffed animal on the counter. "Well…I had originally planned on giving that to Akeno on our next date…I can just get her another."

Erza raised an eyebrow as he held up the doll. "So…what are you going to do?"

"If it'll animate a dead body, it'll animate an inanimate object, right?"

Erza raised both eyebrows and answered weakly, "Well…such a thing has never been attempted so I wouldn't know. Although, the Gigai technically is an inanimate object as well, so it is not unreasonable."

Kazuma nodded and shoved the tiny green pill into the mouth of the small stuffed lion then set it down on the ground. After a moment he noticed that nothing happened and picked up the lion again. Deciding it had failed he began bouncing the lion up and down by the tail. "Well…guess I will need to find a cadaver."

Suddenly the lion began to move and jumped out of his hand. "Hey, dumbass, that hurts!" The lion then stood up and pointed ahead with its tiny arms and demanded, "Alright, Kazuma! Time for…a…re…match…eh…?" The lion, which had evidently been possessed by the Mod-Soul, then realized it was in fact a lion and noticed Kazuma was much, much larger and taller.

Kazuma knelt down and grabbed the Mod-Soul by the head, making its lion body squeak, "Say your prayers, plushie."

The Mod-Soul then countered, "Don't worry, Kazuma. Even in this state I'll fight you!"

As this occurred, Erza watched the Mod-Soul's toy body move and speak with an increasingly reddening complexion.

Kazuma twitched an eyebrow in response. He then raised an eyebrow. "You know, I was thinking of just calling you Mod-Soul, but that's a little too complicated. How about Kon? From the phrase Kaizon Konpaku?"

The Mod-Soul weakly freed itself from Kazuma's grasp and landed on the ground. "No way, Kon sounds lame. How about the name Mod? Mod is cool."

Kazuma nodded in agreement. "Yes, Mod is cool. But you don't deserve that name, so Kon it is."

"Hey! What happened to all that 'Individuals should choose for themselves' crap!?"

Kazuma nodded again. "But you're a stuffed animal."

"Only because you made me this way!"

Kazuma just shrugged in response.

Erza then frowned at the small creature in annoyance and smashed her foot onto it. "You are rather noisy you know. I hope you won't be like this all the time." Erza then raised an eyebrow as the small lion seemed to have no complaint about being trampled on.

Kazuma could only face-palm.

Erza then realized that the way she had stepped on the creature gave it a perfect view up her skirt. In embarrassment and annoyance she kicked the stuffed animal, causing it to ricochet and bounce around the room like a bullet.

Kazuma and Erza stood for several perplexed seconds before it finally came down with a weak squeak.

"Ooowww…" it mumbled.

Kazuma looked at Erza and grinned, the redhead only dropping her head in shame. Kazuma then turned to the stuffed animal and asked, "So, how's the name Kon?"

The stuffed animal reached up weakly and answered, "Yeah…sure…that's fine…just…don't let me die…"

"Okay then, you are now Kon."

"Kon" then passed out.

Erza nodded to herself and walked to the door.

Kazuma noticed this perplexed and asked, "Where are you going?"

There's still a little time left in the school day, so I need to erase everyone's memories while they're all still gathered in one spot.

Kazuma nodded in agreement and walked to his room.

"What about you?" Erza asked.

Holding his door halfway open, twitching an eyebrow when Kon rushed in past him, Kazuma answered, "Gotta get ready for work. After that fiasco there's no way in hell I'm goin' back."

Erza nodded in understanding as she left.

* * *

As Kazuma walked out the door of his apartment, in his waiter outfit for the café, Kuroka watched him leave curiously and snickered in amusement as she was engulfed in a puff of smoke.

* * *

Kazuma made his way to work as per usual but couldn't shake a strange feeling.

Though when he finally arrived her wiped the feelings away and entered the restaurant to begin work.

Hibiki and Hikari were, as normal, running around frantically in attempts to keep up with the demands for the customers when they noticed Kazuma walk in.

Waving to them casually he remarked, "Yo."

"Thank god you're here…" both of them sighed out.

Kazuma raised an eyebrow as he walked up to them. "Tired?"

Hibiki nodded and answered weakly, "Exhausted, I still don't get how you can cook like that."

Kazuma smirked as he patted Hibiki's shoulder. "Don't worry, I'll take the weight off you for now."

Hibiki smiled with a nod.

As Kazuma disappeared into the kitchen Hibiki then narrowed her eyes. Before sighing when she was summoned by another customer.

* * *

Kazuma made his way into the kitchen and received his first orders swiftly. Pulling several down he sighed. "Geez, barely got time to warm up." He then created more Thought Projections for cooking.

* * *

Outside the restaurant, Kuroka, in cat form, sat on the side walk looking in at the goings on and saw Kazuma as he worked. She found it very strange considering the persona he attempted to show at most times. Her curiosity peaked most due to his interactions with the female customers, acting almost completely opposite to how he was at most times. '_Wonder why he acts that way at school, nya._'

* * *

Kuroka remained outside the restaurant for the next few hours as Kazuma worked, enjoying occasional moments of being scratched on the head by passing teenagers or getting adored by children walking with their parents. Though she was less pleased with how grabby said children were.

* * *

Back inside the restaurant, Hibiki looked around and noticed that the number of customers had decreased substantially. Turning to her sister she tapped her on the shoulder.

Hikari finished wiping off a table she was leaning over and turned to her sister puzzled. "What's up Sis? Got me a new rag?"

Hibiki shook her head, looking at Hikari seriously.

A bead of sweat made its way down her face puzzled. "Erm…why're you acting so…serious…?"

Hibiki folded her arms in a huff. "Because, Kazuma's been working here for about eight months and I still have no idea how he does it."

Hikari tilted her head in befuddlement. "Does what?" she asked crassly.

"How he manages to cook up all that food at once to near perfection _while_ also delivering about a third of it to the tables personally. You don't think he's a-?"

Hikari slapped a hand over her sister's mouth abruptly. "You moron, we're not supposed to talk about that. Besides, if he was one of us we would've been able to tell, right?"

Hibiki folded her arms in annoyance and nodded in puzzled acceptance.

"Although…" Hikari remarked as she rubbed her chin. "…I _have_ also wondered about it. For the moment there aren't any unserved customers who haven't had their orders taken and it doesn't look like anyone else is going to be coming in."

Hibiki smirked darkly at her twin. "You thinking what I'm thinking?"

Hikari nodded in agreement.

* * *

Inside the kitchen, Kazuma worked with his Thought Projections, one standing casually over by the door occasionally looking out to see if anyone's coming. It then looked out the door and saw Hikari and Hibiki slowly creeping up. The Thought Projection gave a deadpan expression and sighed in disbelief, snapping its fingers.

Kazuma nodded in understanding without taking his eyes off the food.

* * *

Hibiki and Hikari "stealthily" crept up to the door and flanked it, nodding to each other as they leaned over and peeked their heads inside. The twitched simultaneous, matching eyebrows at what they saw.

Kazuma alone stood in the kitchen working on one dish before instantly jumping to another to check on it, then jumping to the next and the next after that.

Hibiki and Hikari watched for several seconds before a familiar voice shouted at them.

"What are you two doing?!"

"Sorry ma'am!" the two shrieked in response as they turned to their taskmaster of a boss.

"Get back out to the dining hall!" she ordered.

"Yes, ma'am!" the two shouted in response before running off.

Ayame sighed in annoyance and then walked into the kitchen to see the many Thought Projections standing around cooking and handling other tasks. "They didn't see did they?"

Kazuma shook his head in response.

Ayame snickered happily. "Good. Wouldn't want the restaurant's secret getting out. You certainly make it easy with these copy things. And I only have to pay you about half again as much as a normal cook."

"Good to hear," Kazuma answered swiftly as he focused on the food.

Ayame smiled timidly and asked weakly, "You, uh…want me to leave, don't you?"

"That would be appreciated."

* * *

It was after a few hours more that Kazuma finally made his way out of the building alongside Hibiki and Hikari, both of whom were extremely exhausted.

"Holy crap, I can't believe we're finally done," Hibiki moaned.

"I didn't think it was that bad," Kazuma remarked happily.

"You must be inhuman," Hikari commented irritably. "I still don't get how you do that?"

Kazuma answered proudly, "'Cuz I'm just that good."

"Whatever…" Hibiki groaned as she stretched her back. "Well, guess we'll see you tomorrow then?"

Kazuma nodded in acknowledgement as the two turned to leave. As Kazuma himself made to leave he noticed a peculiar cat sitting across the road. Recognizing it he sighed and walked over, picking the cat-form Kuroka up. "Is there a reason you followed me?"

His feline friend merely mewed in reply.

Kazuma sighed and then smirked. He then placed Kuroka atop his head, the cat-formed Nekomata meowing in amusement as she rested on his mop as he walked back towards home.

* * *

As he made his way home he felt a paw tap his forehead. Looking up slightly he asked, "What is it?"

Kuroka, in quiet voice, asked, "So why do you pretend most of the time, nya?"

"Pretend?" Kazuma asked with a raised eyebrow. After a few seconds he realized what she meant and shrugged. "Simple, acting like that takes a lot of effort. It's easier to just mope around being known as one of the three most idiotic perverts in the school. Naturally I _do_ have friends that aren't superperverts like those two and…wait…how did you know I act differently at school?"

Kuroka giggled in amusement. "You don't think I spent all my time before you discovered me lounging around do you, nya?"

Kazuma raised an eyebrow and then chuckled weakly. "Eheheh…got me there."

Kuroka purred happily as she laid her head down on top of Kazuma's own.

* * *

Soon enough they arrived back at the apartment and Kazuma looked around. "Well…I don't see Erza anywhere."

Kuroka jumped down and transformed back to her human form, thankfully fully clothed, and nodded in agreement. She then giggled in amusement and wrapped herself around Kazuma's arm playfully, making sure to wedge his arm between her generous bosom. "You know, if she's not here, you and I could play, nya."

Kazuma smiled back at her and answered, "As much as I'd like to further inspect you I really don't need the headache that would come if Erza found out."

Kuroka frowned and backed away. "Ooohhh…even when she's not here she gets in the way, nya."

Kazuma merely chuckled and then went to his room to put on more comfortable clothes.

* * *

When he came back out he noticed Kuroka merely sitting at the table playing with a small bell. "Uhm…what are you doing?"

Kuroka looked up at Kazuma and responded, "Just playing with a bell, nya."

Kazuma sat down with a flat expression. "Maybe I wasn't specific enough. Why are you playing with a bell?"

Kuroka held the small shiny object and answered with a slight sad tone, "My little sister gave it to me, nya."

Kazuma raised an eyebrow as he thought for a moment. "You have a sister?"

Kuroka nodded in affirmation. "Yes, nya."

Kazuma folded his arms in thought. "I didn't know that…come to think of it…I really don't know anything about you. Though I imagine that's by design."

"Does that bother you, nya?"

Kazuma shrugged and put his arms behind his head. "Not really. I'm admittedly curious but whether you tell me or not is up to you."

Kuroka put her head on her hands for a moment and then chuckled to herself. "Well…since you showed me yours I'll show you mine, nya."

Kazuma blinked curiously. "We're uh…talking about our histories…right…?"

"Depends, nya."

Kazuma sighed and shook his head. "For my own safety I'm going to assume it is. But tell me what you mean."

Kuroka nodded and responded, "Since you asked, I'll tell you a little about myself, nya. After all, it's only fair when you shared so much about you, nya. I am actually a half-devil."

Kazuma raised an eyebrow. "What's the other half?"

"Nekomata, as I'm sure you guessed, nya. I was reincarnated with the Evil Pieces, nya."

Kazuma blinked in curiosity and then asked, "Evil Pieces…? I don't know that term…"

"It's essentially a more refined version of what the original Satans used to reincarnate people into devils, and it will work on any race, even angels, nya. Even though only I was reincarnated we both served the same, not too kind master, nya. Eventually he did something I couldn't let go, nya."

Kazuma narrowed his eyes in disgust as he asked, "Did he…?"

Kuroka raised an eyebrow and then shook her head with a small smile. "No, he didn't do anything quite _that_ bad, nya. Though what he did was bad, so I killed him, nya."

Kazuma blinked again and then sighed. "You know, those two sentences are a little incongruous but for my own sanity I'll just drop it. So what'd the bastard do if you don't mind?"

Kuroka frowned sadly and answered, "He planned on using my sister to breed an army of Nekoshous…"

* * *

**Well, that does it for the chapter. Hope you guys enjoyed it so make sure to leave a review on what you thought. **


	5. Of Mages and Nekos

**Chapter V**

**Well hello there everybody, it's time for the next chapter of Chaos Pawn of the Gremory. Hopefully you all enjoyed the last chapter and will enjoy this one. As always I'd like to thank my coauthor Bakuto Masaki for his help with the story. There will be a few more revelations in this chapter as with the previous, don't worry, the actual story will begin progressing soon, we've just got a few more bases to cover. So far no reviews on the last chapter, disappointing, so I guess we'll just get going on the actual chapter.**

* * *

Kazuma and Kuroka sat in Kazuma's dining room as Kuroka began explaining her history to Kazuma.

Kazuma's eyes widened in shock as Kuroka revealed the reason behind her killing her master, what he had attempted to do to her sister Shirone.

Kuroka frowned sadly and answered, "He planned on using my sister to breed an army of Nekoshous…"

Kazuma's eyes widened as he heard her tell him, further enhanced by the lack of her usual verbal tick, he then clenched his fists angrily, and then sighed. "Unbelievable. To think there are monsters like that everywhere. What happened after you killed him?"

Kuroka sighed and then chuckled weakly. "Well, I was marked as a Stray Devil, nya. It's against the rules for a servant to kill their king under any circumstances, nya. And then those fools within the government of the devils attempted to execute Shirone out of asinine fears she'd become a 'monster' like me, nya."

Kazuma sighed again and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Hell…the devils have gotten squeamish since I was sealed. Back in my day they would've taken someone like you and just put you in one of the special forces units instead of just casting you out. Damn, now I sound like an old man…"

"Ufufufu, I think it fits you, nya."

Kazuma smiled wryly at Kuroka. "I'm…not sure if I should take that as a compliment or an insult."

"How about a pointed compliment, nya?"

"I think the term is backhanded compliment."

"Whatever, nya!"

Kazuma and Kuroka then shared a light chuckle before Kazuma asked calmly, "What happened after that? If you don't mind."

Kuroka shook her head and continued, "I wandered on my own for a while after that, until I was discovered by the Khaos Brigade, nya."

Kazuma raised an eyebrow and mentioned, "You spoke about them earlier. Who are they exactly?"

"Understand I can't say too much, nya. Not yet anyway, nya. But the simplest part of it is…they're a group who are working to drive out Great Red, nya."

Kazuma looked at her plainly before grunting, "Huh?"

"You don't know who Great Red is…do you, nya?"

"Nope."

Kuroka sighed and then remarked, "Maybe I'll explain it to you some day, nya. But the point is the Khaos Brigade is a group that takes in those who are considered rejected in their worlds, nya. In addition to myself, there are devils, fallen angels, angels, Asgardians, and many humans, nya."

Kazuma nodded in understanding. "That much makes sense. Although I didn't expect there to be Asgardians in your group." '_Wonder if Chang's one of them…_'

Ddraig remarked, **'_I doubt it. That berserker doesn't seem the type to follow someone else._'**

Kazuma nodded in agreement. "At any rate, I've got one last question. Why were you sent to spy on me?"

Kuroka nodded and answered, "That's simple, nya. Some of our leaders sensed your awakening, nya. They figured that you were, well, you so they sent me to investigate you and solidify the claims, nya. The plan of pretending to be your cat was my idea, nya."

Kazuma narrowed his eyes. "I see. So, I assume you've been sending them reports?"

Kuroka thought for a moment and then nodded uncommittedly. "For a while, nya. After you discovered my true form I haven't sent them any, nya."

Kazuma raised an eyebrow. "What for? Not that I mind, naturally."

"Simple, nya. With all the Hollow activity going on since then the devils have upped security, nya. I don't want to risk the messages being intercepted so I'll just wait until things die down, nya."

Kazuma narrowed his eyes for a few moments as he looked at Kuroka and then sighed and nodded. "Okay. One more thing, if you don't mind, what was Shirone like?"

Kuroka put a finger on her chin as she thought. "Opposite from me, nya. She was very withdrawn and calm and quiet, nya. She even had white hair unlike my silky black hair, nya."

Kazuma twitched an eyebrow. '_That sounds…just like…_'

"Though I have no idea where she is right now, I hope to find her and get her help with our race, nya."

Kazuma blinked curiously. "Your race?"

Kuroka nodded in acknowledgement. "Yes, nya. The Nekoshu race of Nekomatas are almost extinct, nya. Shirone and I are the last ones, nya."

Kazuma's eyes widened mildly before he settled. "So…you're working with the Khaos Brigade to help bring your race back up in numbers?"

"Not as simple as that, nya. I want to find a strong mate for both Shirone and me, nya. It's more important to have a strong mate than multiple, nya. I want our race to get strong, and I'd heard there were strong people in the Khaos Brigade, nya."

"I see. I think I'll stop there, I could get answers I'm not interested in if I ask."

Kuroka chuckled and then added, "I haven't found a suitable mate yet, nya. Are you interested, nya? . If all what you said is true that is, nya."

Kazuma raised an eyebrow in thought and then answered plainly, "Yup. Although I'm a little busy at the moment so I'm going to have to decline your rather appealing offer."

Kuroka just shrugged in response. "Don't say I didn't offer, nya."

"Don't worry, I won't forget."

Kuroka then sat back down and asked, "So what is it, nya?"

Kazuma blinked curiously. "Pardon…?"

"I can tell there's been something burning at the back of your mind this whole time, nya. What is it, nya?"

Kazuma raised an eyebrow and then sighed, rubbing a hand through his hair. "That obvious? Yes, it's been bothering me ever since I ran into this shouty little pipsqueak named Serafall Leviathan."

"Gah, nya!" Kuroka squeaked as she fell out of her chair.

"Erm…are you okay…?"

Kuroka sat back up and demanded frantically, "Y-y-you met…Lady Leviathan, nya?!"

Kazuma sweat-dropped in concern. "Erm…yeah…but she looks nothing like a Leviathan. Last time I checked they have dark skin and light hair. She was the reverse."

Kuroka blinked and then came a realization. "That's right, nya. You knew the _original_ Four Great Satans, didn't you, nya?"

"Original?"

Kuroka nodded. "Yes, near the end of the Great War the Four Great Satans ended up removed from power, nya. This was partially due, to Forbesii Lucifer's death, nya."

Kazuma's eyes widened. "He…he died?"

"Or more specifically, he was killed in battle, a three-way battle with the Biblical God and the Captain of the Soul Society's Zero Division, nya."

"Zero Division? Erza never mentioned that."

Kuroka nodded. "It's something I only know about because I snooped around, nya. The Zero Division is the squad of Soul Reapers who directly protect the Soul King, nya. But that's not important, nya. After the three-way battle killed them all, the other three Satans lost their power without Forbesii as the leader, nya. This delicate balancing act continued for a few centuries until the Great Devil Civil War when two factions of devils fought each other, nya."

Kazuma narrowed his eyes and then sighed. "An actual civil war? So what exactly happened in it?"

Kuroka nodded and answered succinctly, "Essentially, a faction dedicated to keeping the bloodline of the original Satans in power called the Old Satan Faction and a faction devoted to democracy, by electing the new leaders called the Anti-Satan Faction, arose and fought roughly one hundred fifty years ago, nya. When it was all said and done the Old Satan Faction lost and went into hiding, taking the remainders of the Four Great Satans, minus all of Forbesii's sons, the Eight Demon Kings being the only remainders for various reasons, nya."

"So that means…that the original Leviathan, Beelzebub, and Asmodeus have also been driven out of power?"

"Yes, nya. Now those names are more of a rank than anything, seeing as the current Satans have no relation to the original clans, nya."

Kazuma scratched his head in thought. "So then…what happened to the other-?"

At that moment Erza finally managed to make it through the door, her loud entrance interrupting Kazuma and Kuroka's conversation, after a busy day, breathing heavily.

"Oh hey, you're home late."

Erza sighed and collapsed on the floor.

Kazuma and Kuroka flinched as she fell, Mavis standing behind Erza.

"She's not really conscious," Mavis remarked. "She's surprisingly heavy."

One of Erza's eyebrows twitched.

"I suggest you shut up now Mavis," Kazuma warned.

Mavis nodded in agreement as she looked at him and asked, "Could you help me get her to her room?"

Kazuma nodded and walked over to Erza, picking her up in his arms bridal style. "I can take it from here."

Mavis nodded in agreement and flopped against the wall and slumped to the floor.

* * *

Kazuma made his way to Erza's room and set her down on her bed. "Well, hopefully you did what you needed to get done today."

* * *

The next day began as his time seemed to go on.

"Wake up! Wake up Kazuma! It's time for our rematch you jerk!" Kon shouted as he pound his little stuffed fists on Kazuma's chest.

Kazuma growled before grabbing Kon's head and throwing him against the wall.

Erza walked in as Kon hit the wall and bounced on the floor. "Oh, good morning Kon."

"Good morning Erza," Kon wheezed out.

Kazuma sat up with a groan and rubbed his eyes. "Geez, that's no way to wake a man up."

Erza raised an eyebrow and asked, "What's the problem?"

"The noisy sock puppet over there."

Erza looked down at the still dazed Kon and nodded again. "At any rate, you should be getting up anyway so it's fine."

Kazuma sighed and stretched and asked, "Why're you here? You don't normally come to wake me."

"I'm not here to wake you, but to warn you."

Kazuma stopped mid-stretch and then turned to her. "Warn me about what?"

Erza turned slightly red on her cheeks and answered, "Well…I wasn't able to wipe everyone's memories. Some of the students weren't there after we left."

Kazuma twitched an eyebrow slightly. "Like who?"

"That red-haired woman Rias…"

His eyebrow twitched further.

"And I believe those two friends of yours…"

Kazuma sighed heavily and groaned. "Ah shit…"

"So will you be going today?"

"Yeah…but it's gonna be a shit storm…"

Erza nodded and then bowed and apologized furiously. "I'm sorry for this!"

Kon's eyes widened as he leaned over to see up Erza's skirt.

Kazuma threw a ball at the stuffed animal sending him away and then turned to Erza. "Don't worry. It's not really your fault. It's _his_ fault."

Kon snarled at Kazuma. "You bastard!"

Kazuma sighed and got out of bed and began getting ready. "Guess I should wear body armor."

* * *

Kazuma, Erza, and Mavis made their way towards the school with the two girls looking at Kazuma annoyed.

Kazuma sighed heavily as he propped open his bag. "Is there really a reason you've come?"

Inside his bag, Kon popped his head out and shouted, "So I can be ready to kick your ass at any moment. That and so you'll have me by your side if you find a Hollow."

Kazuma sighed and then pushed him back in the bag. "Well look who's forward-thinking. For the time being stay in the bag and be quiet. I've already got enough of an issue with those two idiots."

"Is that why you brought these Chaos Lord books?"

"Yes. Hopefully those should appease them long enough to keep them quiet from what you did."

"Hey, I'm a hot-blooded man, you can't blame me for liking a good pair of tits."

"You're a stuffed doll."

"I was talking metaphorically!"

* * *

Upon arrival Kazuma sighed as Erza and Mavis walked ahead of him.

And as if on cue two blurs came out of nowhere and grabbed Kazuma by his arms and took him away.

* * *

Kazuma was slammed against a wall as Matsuda and Motohama stood in front of him and shouted in unison, "Explain yourself!"

Kazuma sighed as he stood up and brushed himself off. "Could you at least have not gotten me dirty first thing in the morning?"

"Explain yourself Kazuma!" Matsuda ordered.

"Could you be more specific?" he asked sarcastically.

Motohama adjusted his glasses and demanded, "Why were you so cuddly with Rias Gremory and Akeno Himejima yesterday?"

Kazuma raised an eyebrow as he tried to remember exactly what he had been told happened and then sighed. "I had some bad food yesterday, it messed up my head a little."

Motohama looked at him unconvinced and turned to Matsuda then both looked at Kazuma. "What kind of food?" Motohama asked.

"Sushi with mushrooms."

Motohama stood silently for a moment while carefully examining Kazuma's expression before sighing. "While I can understand that, that doesn't explain Akeno…Akeno…mushing your head between those massive, luscious boobs of hers…"

Kazuma twitched an eyebrow and clenched the side of his bag, the spot where Kon was, angrily. '_Well…shit…this really complicates things…_' Sighing he then reached into his bag and pulled out two books. "That situation's a little complicated. Here, I'll give you these if you agree to keep quiet about it for a while." He then pulled the two books out of his bag, which were a dark brown color with gold-colored borders and lettering on them.

Motohama and Matsuda looked over the books curiously.

"So official," Matsuda remarked before opening the book to a random page. He read a few sentences and collapsed on the ground with a nosebleed.

Motohama looked at Matsuda in shock and then opened his own copy to a random page, same result.

After waiting for a few seconds Kazuma proceeded to walk away.

"You knew that would happen, didn't you?" Kon asked from inside the bag.

Kazuma slapped the side of the bag. "You're supposed to be quiet. But yes, I expected it would. Most normal humans who read that book faint from its contents."

* * *

Kazuma proceeded about his day normally before making his way towards the rooftops as usual, though he was somewhat apprehensive considering it's possible Ichigo and the others remembered the events of the previous.

However Ichigo remembering wouldn't be as much of an issue as the others.

Opening the door and entering the area as normal Kazuma noticed that only Ichigo and Tatsuki were on the roof. Though wasn't necessarily a good thing.

Which Kazuma discovered the moment he sat down.

"So, care to explain yesterday?" Tatsuki asked pointedly. "And don't even try to run away, I'll just catch you."

Kazuma twitched an eyebrow in response. "So you remember too, huh?"

"Of course I do! How could I forget the sight of you motorboating one of the Two Great Ladies?"

Kazuma twitched an eyebrow angrily. '_The more people talk about that the more I wanna smash that doll. It shoulda been me doing that…_' He then sighed and asked, "How much do you know?"

"Just what I saw yesterday, and even now I'm confused."

Kazuma nodded with a sigh and glanced at Ichigo who just shrugged.

Tatsuki, however, noticed this exchange and looked between them. "Hey…what're you two hiding?"

Kazuma scratched his head and asked, "Think you can keep a secret?"

"I dunno. Depends on what it is."

"That does not make me feel comfortable telling you at all."

"Just tell me dammit!"

Kazuma groaned in annoyance and answered shyly, "I'm going out with Akeno Himejima…" Kazuma glanced at Tatsuki curiously, waiting for her response.

Tatsuki blinked silently for a few moments as she collected her thoughts and then responded, "Oh." She then proceeded to continue drinking her juice.

Kazuma looked at her in disbelief. "O-oh…that's it?"

Tatsuki shrugged in response. "So you're goin' out with two of the most popular girls in school. Not like it matters to me."

Ichigo nodded in agreement. "That's the same thing I told him when he told me about it. I think he's just worrying too much about it."

"Seems that way to me. Though considering the average level of intelligence in most of the student body, I suppose being concerned about peoples' reaction is understandable. Although…it's kinda insulting you lumped me in with them, thinkin' I'd have the same childish reaction as everyone else."

Kazuma sighed heavily. "Okay…well that makes me feel…a little better. Though there's still the problem of Orihime and the others…"

"I wouldn't worry about her, as energetic and single-minded as she is, Orihime isn't one to pry into your business unless she thinks you're in trouble. Plus, she doesn't seem to remember yesterday all that well. I think all those mystery meals she makes are screwing with her memory. First a sumo wrestler crashing into her house and then a crazy snake-armed man running around the school…I'm really getting worried about that girl…"

Kazuma couldn't help but chuckle. Both at the current focus of discussion but also his apparently overthought concerns about Tatsuki's reaction to his secret.

* * *

Thankfully for Kazuma, the others didn't seem to remember the day's events or, in the case of Sado, Kazuma couldn't tell if he didn't remember or simply didn't care.

* * *

So after finishing up the last of his classes for the day Kazuma made his way to the exit of the school when he was, again, interrupted by Matsuda and Motohama.

Kazuma twitched his eyebrows angrily. "I thought we had a deal you guys…"

Motohama shook his head. "No, no, we're not here to pester you about that. We're just here to thank you."

Matsuda nodded in emphatic agreement.

Kazuma raised an eyebrow. "For…what, exactly?"

The two held up the books Kazuma had given them, with sly grins to match.

"These!" Motohama shouted excitedly. "We haven't gotten very far through but these books are wonderful. So much detail, so much sex…"

Kazuma sighed in response and chuckled, "Keep'em. If it'll keep you guys occupied for a while I'm willing to give'em up."

"Are there more?!" Motohama demanded excitedly.

Taken aback some, Kazuma answered weakly, "Er, uhm, y-yeah…why?"

"Once we finish these think we can get the others?!"

Kazuma grinned darkly. '_Hook, line, and sinker._' He then smiled kindly. "Sure thing. Just make sure to keep our little discussion a secret."

"Right, right!" the two agreed emphatically.

Kazuma then walked away and left the parking lot.

* * *

Like clockwork, Kazuma felt a light, familiar weight applied to his head. He looked up and saw Kuroka in cat form resting atop his noggin. "You been waiting here all day?"

"Not all day, nya. Just long enough to make sure I don't miss you, nya," she answered happily in her squeaky cat voice. "Though, I gotta ask, nya. Isn't home the other direction, nya?"

Kazuma nodded in agreement. "Yeah, it is, but I've got somewhere special to go. With all of the Hollow activity these past few days, not to mention dealing with whistle britches here, my armory of weapons has been getting low."

"Oh, nya? So you have a specific person you buy them from, nya?"

Kazuma nodded again. "Yes, I have someone who is specially trained to smelt and work with the taphus ore that makes up my weapons. She's actually one of the first people I met upon appearing in this world after breaking out of Amala."

"She, nya?"

"Yes. Murakami Yoshikuni. She's a sword smith at an old Buddhist temple nearby. Normally she makes tools and nails for the temple itself but, after my encounter with her three years ago, she's been making weapons for me as well. Under the table of course. It'd look bad if it was discovered a person who lives at a monastery is making weapons for a devil, current or former."

"Ohh, nya. She's skilled, nya?"

"One of the best. Legend has it her family actually forged one of the nine Holy Swords, Kurikara I think she called it."

Kuroka thought for a moment before saying, "Kurikara, nya? That name sounds familiar, nya."

"That so? Well it's not one I've heard of. Then again Excalibur and Caliburn are the ones I'm most familiar with."

* * *

Kazuma and Kuroka continued talking as Kazuma made his way to the shrine where Murakami was.

As he approached he looked up at Kuroka and asked, "Think you'll be alright? This is a holy place after all."

Kuroka tilted her head in thought before answering, "I should be okay, nya. I don't get the same feeling from this place that I get when I approach most holy places, nya."

Kazuma raised an eyebrow but just shrugged and walked past the entrance. And considering Kuroka didn't start seizing he assumed she was alright.

The shrine itself was more like a small village unto itself with many large buildings, pathways throughout, and tall ornate walls all around. Kazuma easily wound his way through the different pathways towards his destination, however he was interrupted when he heard someone shout, "Look out!"

The next thing Kazuma was able to perceive was someone slamming into his side, hard. Knocking him, Kuroka, and his supposed assailant to the ground.

Kazuma groaned before sitting up and shouting, "Watch where you're going dammit!"

"Why don't _you_ watch where _you're_ going dumbass!" an adolescent boy with short, messy brown hair with a blonde streak down the middle, a small goatee on his chin, narrow black eyes, lightly tanned skin, and multiple piercings on his ears, and wearing a black t-shirt, purple jacket, dark blue sneakers, and jeans shouted angrily before realizing who he had run in to. Standing up he sneered to one side. "Oh, it's you Soryu. What the heck are you doing here?"

Kazuma stood up and silently put Kuroka back on his head, much to the confusion of the teen and his two friends.

The first was a teen with shorty, messy pink hair and red eyes wearing a simple t-shirt and shorts with white sneakers.

The second was a young teen with short, stubby hair, pale skin, and brown eyes with distinctively large ears wearing red glasses, and a monk's uniform.

Kazuma looked at the tallest of the three, the one who ran into him, and frowned. "Oh, it's you, Ryuji."

The now named Ryuji growled before shouting back at Kazuma. "How many times do I have to tell you to call me Suguro!? I don't like you using my first name, it's creepy!"

Kazuma raised an eyebrow in amusement. "Oh? Why's that, _Ryuji_?"

Ryuji grit his teeth and snarled, "Now you're just trying to make me angry."

The first teen tried to calm his friend. "Now, now, Bon, no reason to get so angry." He turned to Kazuma and bowed. "Sorry Soryu, Bon's just been agitated since this morning."

Ryuji turned to him and shouted, "Why are you telling him that, Shima?!"

Kazuma raised an eyebrow curiously. "Why's that?"

"None of your damn business!"

Shim chuckled weakly and answered, "He tried applying for True Cross again and got denied."

Ryuji sulked in a corner.

Kazuma could only sweat-drop in response. "I…I see…"

The third teen nodded and added, "Yeah, so he's been angry all day because of that."

Shima looked over and warned, "I'd be careful Konekomaru, Bon's glaring at you again."

The third teen, Konekomaru, winced off to the side in response.

Shima then turned to Kazuma and asked, "So, why are you here anyway? Going to see Yoshikuni again?"

Kazuma nodded in response. "Yes, I've come to get some more supplies."

Shima sweat-dropped and muttered, "It makes me wonder what exactly it is you do that you're always buying so many weapons…"

Kazuma grinned darkly and asked, "You really wanna know…?"

"Nope, I'm good," Shima answered flatly.

Ryuji finally collected himself and remarked, "Well if you're going to see Yoshikuni, I suggest you go now. Her family's got some kind of gathering they're doing later today so she'll be leaving early. So hurry up and get outta here."

Kazuma nodded with a smirk and ran off, adding, "Thanks for the info, _Ryuji_."

"Grr, you bastard!"

* * *

Kazuma made his way up towards the back of the temple and arrived at a small shack on the edge of a deep forest.

Walking up to the shack he knocked on the door.

"Coming!" a female voice inside yelled as footsteps tapped on the wooden floor inside. The door opened and a slightly short teenage girl with short brown hair that had one bang hanging longer than the rest tied decoratively and violet eyes wearing narrow, half-framed glasses and a loose-fitting kimono, hiding a curvy figure underneath that could be barely seen, looked out and smiled when she saw Kazuma. "Ah! Kazu, you're here!"

Kazuma chuckled weakly at her greeting, grunting, "Why is everyone calling me that…?" Shaking his head and getting back on topic he asked, "So, is that order I called in ready, Murakami?"

Murakami nodded and led him inside the shack, which was filled with large varieties of tools and weapons on the walls, hanging on different hooks and racks, with a large smelter at the back of the room.

Murakami went through a door to a room behind the main one as Kazuma sat down, Kuroka moving to sit in his lap as he did.

A few moments later Murakami returned with a large box in her arms, walking ungainly.

Kazuma frowned in concern and asked sheepishly, "Err, are you…do you need help?"

Murakami, grunting as she carried the box, responded, "No…I do…_not_," she finished as she dropped the box on the floor. Checking for a moment to ensure she didn't crush her feet she smiled happily and flopped down, sitting in front of Kazuma and opening the box.

'_She's a weird one alright,_' Kazuma thought in confusion.

Pulling open the box, Murakami remarked, "Just as you asked, kunai and shuriken, about forty of each." Handing one to him, she asked, "So, is that quality what you wanted?"

Kazuma inspected the kunai for a few moments and answered with a smile, "Naturally. I expect no less than perfection from your smithing. Precisely the reason I've come all the way to this temple for tools, the best smith in Japan."

"Aww, flattery will get you everywhere."

Kazuma chuckled and then asked, "So how much do I owe you for this order?"

Murakami nodded and pulled a calculator out from her kimono, Kazuma was sorely wishing he _was_ that calculator at that moment, before adding up different numbers on it and handing it to Kazuma.

Kazuma flinched and then slumped his shoulders. "…Naturally the best smith in Japan reflects that with her prices…"

"Yup!" Murakami chirped.

* * *

Kazuma bid farewell and left the temple to return home after Murakami had cleaned him out.

Walking home from the temple, bemoaning his current lack of funds, Kazuma decided to cut through a park to get home quicker as the clouds overhead were turning an eerie black color.

"I've never seen this park before, nya," Kuroka remarked as he walked through with her on his head.

"I've never come through here since you started spying on me," Kazuma responded with a small bite.

Kuroka lightly patted him on the head in a fake punch, "You're mean, nya." Kuroka then perked up and looked over to the side, "Kazu-nya, look over there, nya."

Kazuma raised an eyebrow and followed where Kuroka was pointing. He saw what looked like a person lying against a tree motionless. He noticed that the person seemed strangely familiar, though he also noticed that the person seemed to be hurt. Making his way over to the tree, Kazuma was able to get a better look at the person.

The person in question was a woman wearing black and purple robes that covered most of her body, including a hood over her head, however Kazuma could see several locks of light purple hair hanging down.

However, as Kazuma looked over, his eyes widened in shock. "Medea!" He bent down and held up the woman's head, pushing back her hood to reveal waist-length purple hair with braids down the sides, parted bangs, pointed ears, and tired violet eyes.

The woman, Medea, slowly opened her eyes and looked at Kazuma. She expressed what little surprise she could in her weakened. "A…braxas…"

Kazuma's eyes widened further and he demanded frantically, "Medea! What the hell are you doing here?! _How_ are you here?!"

With a weakened voice Medea answered, "I…don't have enough time…to explain. Please…you must become…my Master…"

Kazuma looked at her puzzled and bewildered. He then shook his head determined. "No, I could never call myself your master, you don't deserve-!"

Medea stopped him by placing a finger over his mouth. Weakly she requested, "Please, agree to be my Master…I can explain it all…later…" Medea's body began to feel lighter as Kazuma noticed her beginning to fade away.

Gritting his teeth Kazuma nodded. "Alright, I'll be your Master, but you need to explain everything."

Medea nodded with a smile as Kazuma flinched when he felt a burning sensation on his right hand.

He looked at it and noticed an intricate, red, ornate, glowing mark form on the back of his hand. He also noticed a sensation of energy being drained from him. '_My mana…is this…a Tether?_' Kazuma then looked back to Medea and smiled happily as her complexion returned to normal. He then hardened his expression in confusion. "Medea…why…how…? I saw Typhon kill you…how are you-?"

Medea lightly put a hand over Kazuma's mouth and shook her head. "Not here. Do you have somewhere you live? It will be safer there."

Kazuma raised an eyebrow and then nodded, picking Medea up in his arms as Kuroka slid forward off his head onto Medea's stomach and curled up.

Medea noticed the "cat" curl up on her and giggled lightly, stroking Kuroka's back as Kazuma made his way back to his apartment.

* * *

Upon arrival, Kazuma raised an eyebrow and then sighed. He then looked down at Kuroka and requested, "Kuroka, could you open the door?"

Medea looked at him puzzled as Kuroka jumped down and transformed into human form, startling the violet-haired woman, before taking Kazuma's keys and opening the door to let him and Medea inside.

As Kazuma walked over to his couch and set her down, Kuroka giggled in amusement.

"Ufufu, you didn't mention her in your story, nya."

Kazuma sighed and turned to Kuroka. "Her name's Medea. She's one of the people I met while trying to stop Prometheus."

Kuroka nodded in thought as Kazuma turned his attention back to Medea.

"Medea, what's going on? How are you here?"

Medea sat up weakly, her strength slowly returning, and began to explain. "I don't remember all that happened, but what I do remember is that my soul was pulled into the Holy Grail after the fight with Typhon. I…cannot be certain how much time passed between then and now, but I assume it has been a long time."

"About a thousand years," Kazuma interjected.

Medea blinked curiously and asked, "Then…how are you still alive?"

"Remember Forbesii?"

Medea nodded slowly.

"He sealed me inside of the Tower of Amala since he thought I was becoming too powerful. I spent about a thousand years in there before waking up roughly three years ago."

Medea nodded in thought. "I suppose I am not too surprised by that. He always was a coward."

"Yeah, well now he's a dead coward."

"Wh-what?!"

* * *

Kazuma sighed and explained shortly what happened after Medea's death and before he found her.

To say Medea was surprised would be understating.

Medea nodded as she took in what he told her. "I must say I am quite surprised."

Kazuma nodded and redirected, "Now, could you explain what you were doing out there in that park? And how you ended up there in the first place?"

Medea nodded and winced slightly. "The Holy Grail War."

"Holy Grail War? That sounds…bizarre."

"It is. It seems that it was started two hundred years ago. I do not the specifics, but what I do know is three clans fought to obtain the Holy Grail, but then could not decide who should ultimately keep the Grail. So they decided to fight over it with the clandestine Holy Grail War. The simplest explanation of it I can provide is that the Grail appears to choose seven people around the world to be 'Masters'."

Kazuma nodded in understanding and asked, "So am I one of those Masters then?"

"Not officially, as the Grail only chooses humans to be Masters. At any rate, after the Masters are chosen they perform a ritual to summon a Heroic Spirit, the soul of a famous or well-known person from history. The Grail apparently considers me among them."

"Do you know who else are Spirits out there?"

Medea shook her head slowly. "None of them were people I recognized. I do remember hearing talk of Heracles being a Berserker in one."

Kazuma blinked in curiosity. "Heracles? So he's been dragged into this at some point as well?"

Medea nodded again and continued her explanation. "The Heroic Spirits are divided into seven classes called Servants. Archer, Lancer, Saber, Berserker, Assassin, Caster, and Rider. Each one receives special skills called Noble Phantasms, provided by the Grail and based on our abilities in life."

Kazuma sighed once more as he thought over what she said. "So you're saying that people like you are being resurrected from the dead to fight in some war? What's the point of this all anyway?"

"The point is simple. The seven Masters all wish to obtain the Holy Grail, it selects those who have the strongest desire or need for it. The Masters then compete by having the Servants fight each other to the death, and the Master whose Servant is the last one standing is the victor." Medea braced herself, already knowing what Kazuma's reaction would be.

She was surprised however as he merely clenched his fists and grit his teeth momentarily before letting out an angered sigh. However his anger was evident as he asked, "So seven regular people are selected at random to resurrect heroes from the dead pit them against each other in some stupid fight for the Sephiroth Graal?"

Medea looked at Kazuma surprised for a moment before nodding in thought. "Yes…that is essentially the basis of the Holy Grail Wars."

Kazuma put a hand over his face and sighed as he brought it down. "This is ridiculous. These bastards are treating human beings like they're toys. I don't know who started these wars or why, but I refuse to let anyone toy around with people's lives like this."

"Unfortunately…that would require you to participate in the wars, otherwise the Grail will send a Ruler after you."

"A Ruler?"

"Yes, an eighth class of Servant summoned directly by the Grail to pursue and destroy anyone and anything acting in a way that is against the rules or the Grail's will."

Kazuma ran a hand through his hair in exasperation. "Unbelievable. So this was all set up because a bunch of humans got greedy?"

Medea nodded.

"Wonderful. Is there a Holy Grail War going on right now?"

Medea shook her head. "I do not know. I remain from the last one, or rather, what should have been the Fifth Holy Grail War, although it seems not all of the Masters were chosen and it did not occur."

Kazuma narrowed his eyes angrily. "So that means…you were summoned by someone else to be their Servant…?"

Medea's expression shadowed somewhat. "Yes…and that is the reason you found me where you did. I killed my previous Master, and without his mana to sustain me in this world I was returning to the spiritual realm within the Grail."

Kazuma clenched his fists and asked with trepidation, "Did he…?"

Medea brought a hand close to her chest as he asked. "…He tried…that is why I killed him…"

Kazuma sighed and wrapped an arm around Medea. "I'm sorry you had to go through that again…it's like Jason all over again…"

Medea pushed him away softly and shook her head. "No, you need not apologize. Besides, I was capable of dealing with him and nothing came of it." She then gave a slight smile. "In the end, I was able to see you once again, Abraxas."

Kazuma pulled back and smirked. "It's good to see you again too, Medea. Also, my name is Kazuma Soryu now. I'm trying to distance myself from the name and identity I used to have."

Medea nodded as she stood up unsteadily. "I understand. Then I shall call you Kazuma."

Kazuma nodded in return and the two closed in for a hug.

The two were startled by the sound of an object hitting the floor at the edge of the room.

Kazuma turned and saw Mavis and Erza standing by the doorway with shocked expressions. He grunted in annoyance as he had been so caught up in seeing an old friend again he had forgotten that he'd have to explain the situation to Erza and the others.

"Uh-oh, nya," Kuroka said playfully.

"Shut up," Kazuma retorted dryly.

"Ka-zu-ma…" Erza growled angrily.

Mavis tilted her head in confusion. "You know her too I guess…?"

Kazuma sighed in defeat.

Medea merely blinked in bewilderment.

* * *

After calming down the raging redhead, Kazuma finally managed to sit her and Mavis down to explain the situation.

"Remember what I told you about Forbesii sending me to stop Prometheus' Crasis?" he asked.

Erza and Mavis nodded.

"Well along the way I met Medea. If you've read modern mythology you'd know her from the story Jason and the Argonauts," Kazuma explained, spitting the name of the myth like poison.

Erza raised an eyebrow and then frowned sadly. "So she's…?"

Kazuma nodded. "Yes, to put things simply, she's the woman Aphrodite controlled to help Jason. After everything that happened to her, we found her wandering through Greece and she joined us." He looked at Medea sympathetically and put a hand over hers. "You don't mind me saying that, do you?"

Medea shook her head. "No. They have a right to know."

Kazuma nodded and then turned back to the other three. "One thing I didn't tell you is that Prometheus almost succeeded in reviving Typhon, so I and those who were travelling with me had to fight and kill it." He lightly squeezed Medea's hand as he added, "Medea is one of the ones who didn't make it."

Erza blinked in confusion and then turned to Medea. "So…you died in that battle?"

Medea nodded. "Yes." She then frowned sadly, "If you do not mind, I would rather we not talk about this further."

Kazuma turned to the others and they nodded in understanding.

Erza put a hand on her chin and pondered, "I've heard of the deceased being brought back with different jutsu during my own time, but nothing quite like this. I'm certain that something like this is most assuredly against the laws of the Soul Society, so I will need to explain it to them upon my return."

Kazuma narrowed his eyes tensely.

Erza shook her head. "Don't worry, I have no intention of trying to return her soul to whatever seal it was in."

Kazuma nodded slowly.

Erza then sighed and looked between Kazuma and Medea. "So I suppose she's staying here?"

"That _is_ why you had the apartments renovated with so many rooms, right?"

Erza twitched an eyebrow in response. "…I…suppose that's true…"

Medea smiled and leaned over to Kazuma.

Erza put a hand on her shoulder. "You'll be in a separate room."

Medea looked at her annoyed.

Kazuma sighed and then remarked, "One more thing, you can't go out in that outfit, so we'll need to find something else for you to wear."

Medea nodded in agreement.

Erza turned to Kazuma accusingly and asked, "Do you plan on helping her shop?"

Kazuma looked at her puzzled, "That was the idea."

Erza looked at him doubtfully. "How about _I_ take care of that?"

Kazuma raised an eyebrow curiously. "If you say so. Also, I think she should try and get integrated into the world, don't you Medea?"

Medea shook her head. "No, the Grail gave me all of the modern information and understanding I need."

"Is that so? That could be useful."

Medea nodded in agreement. "Although…one thing I think would be fun is attending school."

Kazuma looked at Erza who nodded with a small smile. "I think we can get it worked out," Erza added.

Kazuma nodded in agreement. He then turned to Medea and asked, "What made you decide you wanted to do that if you don't mind me asking?"

Medea nodded and responded, "The Grail gave me images and thoughts of being at school, though I know they were all false. I would enjoy experiencing them authentically."

Kazuma nodded in understanding. "I can see that. Okay then, I can see if I can get you in the school."

Medea smiled and nodded happily.

Sighing Kazuma stood up and stretched. "Well, with that said, I think we should get to bed now, we can figure that out later."

The others nodded and Kazuma made his way to his room as Medea stood up, only to be grabbed by Erza.

"I don't need to hear that."

Medea whined sadly as Kazuma disappeared into his room.

* * *

Kazuma awoke the next morning to a surprisingly familiar feeling.

His body, especially his arms, felt heavy and he couldn't move them, besides his fingers.

Cracking open his eyes he looked to one side and saw Kuroka, with little besides her hair and her tail covering her, wrapped in around his left arm. He gulped, summoning every ounce of self-control he had as her round, doughy breasts formed around his arms and as his hand was dangerously close to her womanhood.

Turning to his left side he saw Medea pressed up against him with his arm wrapped around her. This had the effect of pressing her breasts, which her hidden by little more than the silk negligee she wore under her robes, right against his side as her legs were intertwined with his own. Fortunately for his own self-control she still had underwear on. However Kazuma had forgotten how particularly well-endowed Medea was, a thought that momentarily entered and then left his mind as he tried everything he could to keep himself from getting busy with the two lovely ladies on his sides.

Gulping he decided on a last resort. Activating his Mangekyo Sharingan he then used Kamui to phase through the women safely.

Standing up and stumbling away he sighed. "This…was a wonderful waking up…" he then smirked weakly, "too bad I can't fully enjoy it." After sighing he left the room and began getting ready for school that morning.

* * *

Kazuma left the apartment with Erza and Mavis towards Kuoh Academy.

Fortunately for him, no one accosted him that morning, however he did notice he was beginning to get odd glances and murmurs about him by the other students.

Flowing energy to his ears, he listened in on their chatter.

"Did you hear the rumors about Soryu?"

"No, what are they?"

"Apparently he's really close to the Two Great Ladies."

"And now he's close to those two new transfer students too."

"They're in danger."

Most people would frown at hearing that but Kazuma smirked as he heard it.

**'_What are you so happy about?_'** Ddraig asked?

'_With everyone still thinking of me like I'm one of the Perverted Trio, I should still be okay for a while._'

**'_You sure seem to like having people despise you._'**

'_…Maybe…people disliking me makes it a little easier on me. I don't like having to keep up a persona that garners attention._'

**'_…Uhm…isn't that what you're doing already?_'**

'_…Sh-shut up…_'

After having his logic soundly beaten, Kazuma made his way to class, ignoring both the insults and murmurs of his contemporaries and the circular logic Ddraig had presented him with.

* * *

Eventually Kazuma made it to his classroom, where he saw his two friends dutifully reading the material he provided, though he was astonished how far they were into it. As he looked around the room randomly he noticed one student that seemed out of place.

An attractive young woman with elbow-length violet hair slightly darker than Medea's styled with one bang hanging down longer than the rest on the right side with a red ribbon tied in the left side of her hair, fair skin, and seemingly lifeless, featureless, violet eyes, with a slightly above average bust wearing the standard Kuoh Academy uniform with the open vest and no shoulder-cape.

Kazuma looked at the girl puzzled, primarily because she gave off a strange sensation that troubled him.

However, he managed to suppress the feelings when the teacher, Taiga Fujimura, a young woman with short, light brown hair and matching eyes wearing a green dress with a yellow and black striped t-shirt underneath and plain white shoes, entered the room and called the class' attention to her.

"Alright everyone, pay attention! I'm pleased to announce the entry of a new student into our classroom."

The girl Kazuma had noticed stood up and walked to the front of the classroom and stood next to the teacher.

"Please, introduce yourself."

The girl stood up in front of the class with a mild, almost expressionless face and bowed before saying, "My name is Sakura Matou. It is good to meet all of you."

Kazuma narrowed his eyes further in thought at the girl as she stood up straight.

As she did she happened to glance over at him and noticed he was staring at her, which made her feel slightly uncomfortable.

Kazuma noticed this and sighed before looking out the window as Sakura back down, naturally the class started babbling about Sakura after she sat down, the girls being particularly venomous to her.

"Geez, so frail."

"Yeah, and did you see how Soryu was leering at her?"

"Who wouldn't? She looks so weird."

Kazuma snarled in annoyance at the ramblings and then smirked before looking out the window abruptly. "Whoa! Why's Yuuto not wearing a damn shirt!?"

Suddenly the window was plastered with every single girl in the class glued to it to try and find the elusive shirtless Yuuto.

Sakura blinked curiously and looked at Kazuma, who only grinned happily at her, before a barrage of books flew at him.

"Soryu you idiot!" the girls all cried in unison, angered at Kazuma's fib.

Kazuma twitched limply on his desk.

Sakura looked at him puzzled before the edges of her mouth turned up in a small smile.

* * *

Most of the day was rather normal after his first meeting with Sakura, however Kazuma was left constantly curious what the feeling he was getting from her was.

He eventually got his chance during the midday break.

As the rest of the class was filing out to go to their desired areas to eat, Sakura remained in the room and silently ate a meal of her own by herself.

Kazuma rested his head in his hand, hiding his right eye behind his fingers, closed his left eye, and activated his Sharingan. As normal, he saw the flickering blue chakra that made up a person's body on Sakura's visage. However, his eye widened when he noticed something else. Multiple, smaller chakra signatures of a sickly pallor littered throughout her own chakra, and they were moving. Deactivating his Sharingan he got up and made his way to the roof, using the time between places to think.

* * *

'_Those chakra signatures…they certainly weren't human. But…what were they?_' he asked himself as he walked to the roof to meet with Ichigo and the others.

Ddraig interjected, **'_They could be parasites._'**

Kazuma raised an eyebrow curiously. '_Parasites? Most parasites aren't visible to my sharingan though as they don't have chakra. Although…I suppose it wouldn't be the first time I've encountered energy devouring parasites._'

Ddraig gave a verbal nod. **'_Yes, they seem similar to the Magatama. Except whatever those were she had multiple of them, and they seemed to be different in nature to the Magatama._'**

Kazuma nodded in agreement once more. '_Yeah…that's true. Question is…what are they…where did they come from…and who implanted her with them?_'

**'_You'd better not go sticking your nose in this Abraxas, don't forget what happened the last time you got involved with something you shouldn't have._'**

Kazuma twitched an annoyed eyebrow. '_Yeah, yeah, though I don't see how my…misgivings with those eight have anything to do with this._'

**'_Right, since you sticking your nose in the private life of a pretty girl because you're worried has nothing to do with you sticking your nose in the private life of a pretty devil girl because you're worried._'**

'_You're being a real asshole today…you know that…?_'

Ddraig elected not to respond and merely went back to sleeping.

Kazuma just sighed.

However his inner thoughts were interrupted when something slammed into him from the side at high speed.

"Kaaazuma!" an energetic voice shouted as he and his "assailant" slammed against the wall.

Kazuma grunted as he lifted his head to see who had barreled into him. He raised an eyebrow and then sighed as he realized who it was. "Mavis…what are you doing?"

Mavis stood up and dusted off her skirt happily as Kazuma stood up as well. "I was bored sitting in that classroom. Based on all the books and comics I read I thought school would be a lot more fun than this."

Kazuma scratched his head with a sigh. "You've only been here a few days, give it time. Have you actually made any friends yet?"

Mavis folded her arms in annoyance. "Hmph! Of course I have…well…a few…"

Kazuma sighed in defeat. "I'm guessing none…"

Mavis turned away with waterfall tears streaming down her face. "Shut up!" she whined.

Kazuma put a hand over his face and sighed in frustration. "Maybe if you stop acting so crazy they won't avoid you. Although, knowing modern teenage girls, the reverse might also be true…geez, women were a lot easier to figure out a thousand years ago."

Mavis raised an eyebrow in confusion. "You sure? Last time I checked you still had as much of a hard time figuring us out then too."

Kazuma scratched his head and shrugged. "Getting to understand Arturia wasn't too difficult. Though I suppose crossing swords with someone is the best way to get to know them. That and a Direct-Tether but most humans can't do that."

Mavis blinked dumbly. "Wha…?"

Kazuma shook his head. "Nevermind, I'm going to head for lunch, I imagine you should too, I'm pretty sure Gigais need food as well."

Mavis watched him leave curiously before her stomach started to grumble.

* * *

Kazuma soon made his way to the roof to eat his meal with the others as usual, however, Kazuma noticed shortly that someone appeared to be missing. Looking around he asked, "Where's Saji?"

The others stopped and looked around as well, Tatsuki remarking, "Huh, I never noticed he was gone."

Kazuma looked at her in disbelief. "You…can't be serious? I noticed something was off at least."

"Things seemed a little quieter at least," Yuuto added.

"That's still the same issue!"

Yuuto merely laughed his insult off. "Regardless, I'm certain he's fine. Though I did see Sona Shitori talking to him earlier."

Kazuma lowered his head and put his hands together. "May he rest in peace."

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Tatsuki shouted.

* * *

Kazuma returned to his classroom shortly after lunch ended, and still found his mind concerned about Sakura's "passengers" or if she even knew they were there. Though with nudging from Ddraig and no small amount of self-control Kazuma managed to wrench his focus away from her.

* * *

After classes Kazuma made his way back to his apartment and proceeded to the restaurant, however he was accompanied by someone unexpected on his way.

* * *

"Is there a reason you wanted to come, Erza?" he asked as she walked beside him.

"Not one in particular, I merely don't trust you and Medea, you admitted the two of you were lovers in your past," she answered pointedly.

Kazuma sighed and answered, "Medea's not even here. And besides, why are you so concerned about my sex life?"

Erza turned a very luminescent shade of red from his equally pointed answer and blurted out, "Y-you can't just say that in public!"

Kazuma sighed again in frustration and asked once more, "Still, why are you so concerned?"

Erza looked at him puzzled momentarily, her embarrassed blush still slightly present, before looking off to the side. "Well…I…can't…have you…getting distracted because of something she does, that's it."

Kazuma narrowed his eyes incredulously at her.

Erza slinked off to the side concerned. "Wh-what? Is there something on my face?"

Kazuma shrugged in answer. "No. Your answer just seems odd, I still don't see why that has any bearing on anything but whatever."

"There is one other thing."

"Hmm?"

"I'm curious how you actually met those two, Hibiki and Hikari, if you don't mind."

"That's their story to tell, not mine. Ask them if you want answers."

* * *

Successfully dodging her question Kazuma made his way into the restaurant as they approached, Erza right behind him.

Kazuma waved to her and muttered, "I'm heading to the back, see ya."

Erza nodded unconvincingly as she looked around for the twins. She eventually found them and was about to speak to them when a loud and shrill voice filled the restaurant.

"Helllllloo! Serafall Levia-tan is back!"

Erza turned around in shock at the rather high-pitched shouting of the person directly behind her.

* * *

In the kitchen Kazuma also heard her shouts and twitched an eyebrow. "Damn it."

* * *

As Serafall pranced inside a second person, Koneko Toujo, entered the restaurant as well. Koneko looked up and saw Erza, the two studying each other momentarily in curiosity.

Koneko elected to merely bow slightly in silence and make her way to a booth.

Erza gave a slight nod before making her way over to the twins.

Hibiki finished up taking an order when Erza approached them.

"Excuse me," Erza said politely to the two.

Hibiki turned around annoyed and saw Erza. "Huh? What the hell do you want?" she asked rudely, only to receive a light chop on the head from her sister.

"Hibiki! Just because a customer is standing up doesn't mean you have the right to be rude to them," Hikari snapped before turning to Erza. "I'm really sorry about that, she didn't get much sleep last night. If you wouldn't mind taking a seat we will get your order shortly." She then noticed Erza's uniform curiously. "Wait…you're from…"

Erza shook her head. "I'm not here to order, I was actually hoping to talk to the two of you."

The twins looked at her confused.

* * *

"Hey Kazuma, we're gonna be busy for a few minutes, think you could take over getting orders for a little while?" Hibiki asked, poking her head through the door into the kitchen.

"Sure, I can handle that," Kazuma answered plainly.

"…I don't see how but thanks," Hibiki answered simply.

* * *

Hibiki and Hikari sat down in a booth at the corner of the restaurant opposite Erza.

"So, what did you want to talk about Miss…?" Hibiki began.

"Erza Scarlet. I was wondering something concerning you two and Kazuma."

The twins gained a light tinge of pink in response.

"O-our relationship with Kazuma! Why does that matter to you!?" Hikari argued.

Hibiki put a hand up to calm her. "I feel the same as Hikari, why do you want to know?"

Erza sighed and responded in annoyance, "I asked him out of curiosity and he refused to answer and told me to ask you."

The twins looked at each other with a matching look of annoyance and sighed. "Sounds like something he'd do, that idiot," they remarked in unison.

* * *

As the three spoke, they were unaware of the two sets of eyes keeping occasional tabs on them, said eyes belonging to Serafall and Koneko.

Serafall narrowed her eyes scrupulously as she listened to the three of them. '_Fufu, this is interesting. I get to hear about my queen's past. Well, future queen._'

Koneko merely observed them silently, parts of her hair twitching occasionally.

* * *

Hibiki began with slight shame in her voice, "Well, it's not exactly the most endearing of beginnings but…we met before Hikari and I started working here, he's actually the whole reason we started."

"He is?" Erza asked intrigued.

Hikari nodded. "Yeah, we wandered in here with no money one day and decided to take on one of those insane food challenges."

Hibiki sighed in embarrassment. "Two, actually. I took on the Insane Death Bowl and Hikari decided to try the Heart Stopper."

Erza blinked curiously. "Uhm…the what now?"

"Kazuma is more than just an employee here, he's also effectively a co-owner with Miss Ayame. And one of the things he did is set up a series of food challenges with different rewards if someone can beat the challenge. And, naturally, most of these revolve around free food for a period of time. So Hikari and I attempted these challenges to reap the rewards."

Hikari slumped over and buried her head in her arms, mumbling out, "It didn't go well…"

Erza blinked and asked, "Wh-why…?"

"We failed completely and ended up sick afterwards," Hikari explained mortified. "But then, after we left, Kazuma stopped us before we got too far away."

Hikari's cheeks reddened slightly as she recalled, "Even though he'd just watched us stuff our faces and then pay the penalty of same, he still recommended us as waitresses for the restaurant."

Erza looked between them puzzled. "Why?"

Hibiki answered, "We had explained to him that part of the reason we took those challenges, and failed, was because we were completely poor. So we started working here shortly thereafter."

Erza nodded in understanding. "So you two attempted those challenges because you didn't have much money and failed regardless, and after hearing your troubles Kazuma got you waitressing jobs here?"

"That's the simplified version. I'm guessing you were hoping for something a little more romantic than that, huh?"

Erza shook her head. "No, that sounds perfectly fine to me. It also seems that with as much as Kazuma talks about keeping a persona that pushes people away he's very quick to help people."

Hibiki couldn't help chuckling in response. "Yes, I suppose you're right. As much as Kazuma tries to act in a way to make people dislike him, saying having many people like him is a pain, he has a nasty habit of helping people in need."

Hikari added with a similar chuckle to her sister, "I still remember his reasoning when we asked why he helped us. 'If there's someone in need and I can do something to help but don't, I could never forgive myself.' Although, shhh, don't tell him we told you that, his air of indifference is his most prized possession."

Erza couldn't help laughing at the twins' response. "Yes, he does make a big deal out of keeping his public perception of being unlikable. So you need not worry, the secret is safe with me."

* * *

At that moment, both Koneko and Serafall thought, '_But it's not with me._'

* * *

Kazuma, who was busily cooking in the kitchen turned away as he sneezed. "Shit, hopefully the Thought Projections won't-" a chorus of sneezes erupted, "well crap."

* * *

The Twins nodded in agreement before Hikari leant in close to Erza with a smirk. "So, why are you so curious about Kazuma's past, Miss Scarlet?"

Erza looked at them slightly confused and with a light pink to her nose, "Well because…we're friends and we live in the same apartment."

"What?!" the Twins shouted as they fell over. "You live together!?" The two then looked around and turned fluorescent red from the stares, before clearing their throats to divert attention.

Hibiki slapped a hand over Hikari's mouth before she said anything and asked, "So you two are living together? Why? How? When?"

Erza felt confused as the questions from the Twins bombarded her. "Ah, well…that's a little…complicated…"

Hibiki and Hikari stared at her intensely, letting her know they were waiting for an answer.

Erza began to sweat heavily as she tried to think on her feet for a lie to use.

The moment was interrupted when Kazuma exited the kitchen with a large platter of food, only to trip over a customer's extended foot and fall flat on his face, also spilling the food all over the floor.

Hibiki, Hikari, and Erza could only watch in confusion and amazement as Kazuma simply fell to the floor.

"Ooowww…" Kazuma moaned as he lie on the floor.

The Twins sighed and then turned to speak to Erza, only to realize she was gone.

* * *

After cleaning up the mess he made and doling out the dishes requested, Kazuma was finally given the orders he was fearing.

"Mount Everest./Mount Everest!" both Koneko and Serafall announced in unison.

Kazuma sighed as he returned to the kitchen.

* * *

As expected, both Serafall and Koneko downed the treats with relative ease.

Looking over the two, Kazuma asked incredulously, "This isn't going to become a weekly act is it?"

Koneko nodded and Serafall gave a comedic salute.

"Why me…?"

* * *

After sending the last of the customers home, including Koneko and Serafall, Ayame began closing up for the night as Kazuma and the Twins packed up.

Ayame walked over to Kazuma and remarked in amusement, "You know, we may need to change the rules for the Mount Everest. At this rate, those two will never pay for a single meal."

Kazuma sighed in defeat. "Yeah, I know. And based on what they said they're guaranteed to come and get their feel each week. What a pain."

"Heheh, I wouldn't say that, you have two pretty girls coming to this restaurant just to see you."

Kazuma looked at her in disbelief. "Have you forgotten the whole reason I picked a restaurant so far from my school?"

Ayame waved a hand. "No, no, just teasing you. Go on home, there's not much left here."

Kazuma nodded in agreement and dried his hands before leaving.

* * *

Upon exiting the restaurant he found Erza waiting for him outside. "Oh, Erza. Waiting long?"

"Ever since I left," she answered plainly.

"That so? Well, ready to head home?"

Erza nodded in agreement, then asked, "You did that on purpose didn't you?"

Kazuma raised an eyebrow with a smirk. "I haven't the faintest idea what you're referring to. Now, let's get home, it's getting dark, and I certainly don't feel like running into any Hollows right now."

"You _do_ realize that makes no sense as Hollows aren't nocturnal, don't you?"

"Right, right."

* * *

Kazuma and Erza arrived back in their apartment complex and were making their way back to their apartment when they noticed a particularly peculiar visitor outside their door.

Kazuma blinked curiously and confused. "K-Kazehana? What are you doing here?"

The well-endowed drinker stuck out her tongue playfully. "Hope you don't mind. My landlady wasn't too keen on how often I've been staying out, nor that I've been drinking her sake. So…I don't have a home right now." Bowing and putting her hands together she asked pathetically, "Do you mind if I stay here for a few nights?"

Kazuma folded his arms and closed his eyes in thought, before opening one eye to look at Erza.

Erza huffed and put her hands at her side. "Whatever. No matter what I say you're going to do whatever you want anyway."

Kazuma only grinned.

* * *

Taking her inside, Erza sighed when she remembered Kazuma's other current houseguests, Medea and Kuroka, as both were sitting at the dining room table drinking.

Seeing this elicited a twitching eyebrow from Erza.

One which only enhanced when Kazehana gasped happily and ran over to the two, asking, "Ooh, mind if I have some?!"

Erza gained a tic mark and growled as Kazuma attempted to calm her down.

'_Oh boy…this looks like it's about to get real noisy,_' he thought as he suddenly realized he had Kazehana, Erza, Medea, Kuroka, and Mavis living in his apartment.

* * *

After the three drinkers finished their partying Erza ensured they were each shown to and stayed in their individual rooms before retiring to her own as Kazuma did the same.

* * *

In his room, Kazuma sat down on his bed with a sigh. "Geez, I was trying to establish a relatively normal way of doing things here, and now I've gone and got myself involved in this crap." Looking at his hands he attempted to concentrate mana in them, though to no effect. Sighing he remarked, "Damn, guess I really did lose Masakados. Getting turned back into a human in the process. At least now I've got the limited measure of power being a Soul Reaper offers me. Though if those three were any indication even they have limits." Lying back on his bed he pondered, "I suppose I should head back to the Island of Amala at some point then. Hopefully Masakados is still there." With one last sigh Kazuma closed his eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning Kazuma grunted as he noticed that same feeling as before. Sighing he looked to his sides. As expected, Medea was on his right, still cuddled close to him. Remembering how he had met her to begin with he couldn't find himself to be too annoyed with her, so he tightened his hold somewhat. An action he's not sure was the right as the woman proceeded to snuggle closer to him, which should've been impossible given how close she was already. '_Oh boy…this isn't good…_'

Looking to his left he saw his newest houseguest, Kazehana, wrapped around his arm.

'_Is there a reason they do that…?_' he thought to himself.

**'_To test your limits?_'** Ddraig wondered aloud.

'_Well I'm not too far from my limit at this point. I need to get up and get moving before I decide to resume my activities with Medea._' That thought in mind Kazuma deftly moved to escape the grasp of his two bedmates, although he had to pinch himself as this resulted in the two snuggling against each other. '_Okay, clean thoughts, clean thoughts,_' he repeated to himself as he exited his room hoping Erza wouldn't be there to see his reaction to the appealing sight.

* * *

Fortunately he was able to prepare for the day safely, though that didn't prevent his jumpy response to Erza surprising him from behind at one point, so he, Erza, and Mavis made their way to Kuoh for the day, Kazuma heading off to the headmaster to check on Medea's situation in being accepted.

* * *

Slamming the door behind him with his foot, Kazuma growled angrily as he walked away from the headmaster's office. Scratching his head furiously he snarled, "Damn bureaucratic red tape. Shouldn't be that hard just to give her a uniform and what not. Whatever, nothing I can do about it." He then thought, '_Though I could use Tsukuyomi to mess with his mind a little bit…no that's probably not a good idea…_'

* * *

Upon arriving in class, Kazuma flopped down at his desk only to overhear a conversation between a few other students, specifically Tatsuki and another student.

The other student asked, "Tatsuki, are you in the art elective?"

Tatsuki nodded plainly, "Yeah, I am. Why?"

"Have you done the 'future me' assignment?"

Tatsuki nodded with a smirk, "Yup."

"Can I see it? Mine's not all that great."

"Sure." Tatsuki then pulled out a painting showing her self standing in a boxing ring holding the champion's belt.

Kazuma looked at her work curiously.

"Someday, I'm going to be the Vale Tudo champion!"

Kazuma sighed as he listened. '_What does that even mean?_'

Tatsuki then looked at Orihime and asked, "So, what's yours like Orihime?"

Orihime smiled happily and pulled out her own painting, happily remarking, "Here, this is mine, I'm really proud of it."

Tatsuki and the other student looked at her painting in disbelief.

Kazuma twitched a disbelieving eyebrow.

The image shown was a human-machine amalgamation involving tank treads and missile launchers, with Orihime happily describing, "Future Orihime has a top speed three hundred eighty kilometers an hour, flames that spew out at twenty thousand degrees Celsius, and special destruction lasers from the eyes."

As her friends looked at her in shock and confusion, a nearby student busily continued his needlework.

Tatsuki chuckled and ruffled the orange-haired girl's hair. "That's why we love ya Orihime."

At that moment Ichigo walked into the classroom and Orihime got his attention and greeted, "Hey Ichigo."

Ichigo nodded with an uncharacteristic smile as he responded, "Hey Orihime."

The other students looked at him puzzled.

Tatsuki thought for a moment and then leaned over to get Kazuma's attention. "Hey, Kazuma, what's the date?"

Kazuma glanced at her and answered, "June sixteenth, you know what that means."

Tatsuki nodded in understanding and then explained to her friend, "I know what's up with Ichigo. That's not a face Ichigo makes when he's happy, it's when he's tense. And he won't be coming in to school tomorrow."

Orihime and their classmate looked at her puzzled before the bell rang and classes began.

* * *

**Well, that oughta do it for this chapter. As usual hope you guys enjoyed and if you did post a review if not, I don't know...find something you enjoy? Either way hope you like it, leave a review of what you think and wait for the next chapter.**


	6. Closure

**Chapter VI**

**Hello all, hopefully you all enjoyed the last chapter. And I hope that what all was revealed last time didn't lose too many of you. Now, I'd like to once again thank my coauthor Bakuto Masaki for his contributions to the story. And to the Last Nanaya, who isn't a coauthor but has helped me with a lot of understanding pertaining to the Nasuverse. As before, not too many reviews but at least I got some this time, so I'd like to go into them for the reviewer responses this time around.**

**Jose19: No, not really. Not everyone will get the limelight naturally, but that's true of all stories, fanfiction or otherwise. **

**It will go in all directions. The plot of Sekirei, Bleach, Highschool DxD, and a few others will be divided up into chunks and arcs spread throughout the story. For example, the current section of the story is going over the Agent of the Soul Reapers Arc from Bleach. I know that they do, and I plan to integrate all of those personalities and goals into this one story, naturally some characters will end up mildly different but not too awfully much.**

**Unfortunately I can't tell you the long term goals of the main character, as that will reveal the future of the story. But for now, his primary goal is to just figure out what the hell's going on. Oh don't worry, Ichigo will have his moment, I guarantee it. I plan to use most of them.**

**TheLastNanaya: Yeah, to make things work with the mythos created in Legends of Chaos some of the rules of the different involved series had to be changed, and that included a lot of the rules for the Holy Grail War. As I've mentioned before, I never could get a grip on that Throne of Heroes stuff and it doesn't work with how the afterlife and whatnot functions in LOC so it'll unfortunately need to be excised.**

**Now that I didn't actually know, I've still not finished the entirety of the Fate anime so there are still a few things I don't understand, and at the time I wrote that section of that chapter, that was one of those things. **

**I did? Well...shit. And here I thought I was right with that. Why do I have so much trouble keeping them straight? Grr, well, just the names really.**

****Well, that seems to wrap up the reviewer responses, unfortunately, but it is what it is. Guess if that's all, it's time for the story proper.****

* * *

"WHAT!?" Erza shouted in shock and anger as Kazuma informed her of the day's events.

Kazuma looked at her worriedly and answered lamely, "Er, well…Ichigo won't be…coming in tomorrow…?"

"And you expect me to just let such a violation of the rules slide?!"

Kazuma blinked curiously and asked, "Why does it…matter…?"

Erza clenched her fist righteously and explained, "I am a class representative! So it is my duty to ensure the attendance of the students."

Medea looked at her somewhat impressed by her conviction.

Kazuma raised a hand and rebutted, "You're the representative for your _own_ class, not mine. Tatsuki has that role."

Erza felt a sharp pain in her back. "Th-that's not the point! I may only be the _representative_ of my own class but I am also a third year! I must look after my little juniors!"

"That only applies in romance anime."

Kazuma was then lying on the floor with a pan on his head as Medea lightly poked him curiously.

"That! Is! Irrelevant!" Erza argued indignantly. "It's settled. Tomorrow we will be going and finding Ichigo and demanding an explanation to his absence!"

Kazuma lifted himself up uneasily, blood dripping from his forehead, and argued, "I already know why so that's no good reason!"

Erza looked at him curiously with her hands on her hips. "Oh? And what might that be?"

Kazuma scratched the back of his head, now cleared of blood thanks to Medea, and answered, "Tomorrow is the anniversary of his mother's death."

Erza raised an eyebrow in thought. "His mother's…death?"

Kazuma nodded in affirmation. "Yeah, a few years before I was freed from the Tower of Amala Ichigo's mother was killed in an accident. So every year he skips school while his family takes a trip to her grave to have a picnic. They even shut down the clinic for the day."

Erza put a hand on her chin in thought. "I see. I had no idea. Then that settles it!"

Kazuma sweat-dropped. "Oh no…what now…?"

Pointing off in the distance, Erza announced, "We shall accompany them so they don't feel lonely!"

Kazuma and the others face-faulted before Kazuma shouted, "That's not the point! It's supposed to be a _family_ picnic! We aren't supposed to be involved! We're! Not! Their! Family!"

Erza slapped a hand over Kazuma's mouth with a dark grin. "We're going to their picnic. That's final, understood?"

Kazuma nodded in terrified agreement.

* * *

The next day, Kazuma awoke, surprisingly enough, with only Medea next to him. He wondered where the others were when he noticed a small magical barrier on his doorway. He looked at the peacefully sleeping form of the Servant next to him and chuckled to himself in amusement. He then twitched an eyebrow when he remembered how insanely powerful Medea's barriers were and simultaneously realized he couldn't break the barrier as he was at that moment. Seeing no other option he lightly shook the violet-haired beauty's shoulders to wake her.

No response.

Groaning slightly he tried again as he spoke. "Hey, Medea, come on, wake up. I need to get going."

Still nothing.

He then raised an eyebrow and decided on a more common method he used when he was in Greece, leaning over and kissing her on the forehead.

The woman smiled happily and opened her eyes slightly. "Now, was that so hard?"

Kazuma chuckled in amusement. "You always were particular."

Medea nodded and cuddled closer to him.

"Nuh-uh, _I_ have to get up."

Medea frowned sadly. "Can't you just use a Thought Projection? That's what you always did whenever Iphicles took you out for training."

"That's different, this is eight continuous hours or more, a Thought Projection can't last that long. Besides, I have other things to do today."

Medea sighed in disappointment and sat up, snapping her finger, allowing the barrier to disappear and the door to open, causing Kazehana and Kuroka to tumble into the room.

Kazuma and Medea looked at them puzzled as they sprung to their feet.

"What are you doing?" Kazuma asked incredulously.

The two women looked around frantically, somehow hoping an answer would present itself.

Kuroka sighed and then answered weakly, "Well…we were wondering if you were…nya…"

Kazuma twitched an eyebrow. "And if we were?"

The two women looked at him surprised while Medea merely giggled in amusement.

"Uhm…if you were…?" Kazehana trailed off.

"It's none of your business," Kazuma answered pointedly, causing the women to feel sharp pains in their back before Kazuma got up and sighed. "Well, guess I better get ready for school."

"Don't bother. Did you forget? We're not going to the school today?" Erza announced as she walked over to Kazuma's room. "We're going to the pic-er, I mean the graveyard, to check on Ichigo."

Kazuma looked at her in disbelief and sighed. "Whatever." He then turned to Medea. "Think you can hold down the fort again today?"

Medea nodded in agreement as Kazuma walked out of the room. She then frowned in disappointment.

* * *

In a strange place resembling feudal Japan, a man in Soul Reaper garb stood at a table with many children scattered around as he and the children played with spinning tops.

After a few moments his own top was knocked off the table and he sighs at his loss. "Well, might as well play again, but this time, I'll be the winner."

At that moment, however, another Soul Reaper with a sheet covering his face walked up to the man.

The first Soul Reaper frowned in annoyance and then turned to the children with a smile. "Well, sorry kids but looks like I'm done for a little while."

"Aaawww…" the children moaned.

"Don't worry, I'll be back."

* * *

He walked off to a corner with the other Soul Reaper and asked, "So, what is it?"

The sheet-faced Soul Reaper answered, "I have come regarding Number Zero, Erza Scarlet."

The man blinked curiously as he heard the name. "Oh boy, so what has the deceased captain's wife done now?"

"She has exceeded the time limit for staying in the human world. There must also be more under the surface for you to investigate. You are to depart immediately."

"Oh boy…"

* * *

In the rocky world where Shrieker had originated, multiple dark forms appeared from the ground and landed on tall rocky ledges. After a few moments one raised its head and remarked gleefully, **"I shall go."**

* * *

Kazuma and Erza are making their way to the Shinto Teito graveyard, with Kazuma noticing Erza was far too happy for their destination.

"You know, you could at least _pretend_ we're going here for a not so happy reason," he chided.

Erza turned to him annoyed. "What are you talking about? My reaction is perfectly fine."

"You're grinning like an idiot."

"Eh!?" Erza responded in surprise. "N-no I'm not!" she argued weakly.

"Whatever you say Captain Smile."

Erza hung her head in embarrassment.

Eventually their chatter was interrupted by the sound of laughter and shouting.

Erza and Kazuma looked at each other puzzled as they made their way up the hill and both paled at what they saw.

Isshin Kurosaki was doing a handstand at the top of the hill as Karin, Yuzu, and Ichigo walked up the hill below him.

As they walked up, Karin turned to Yuzu and said, "Just ignore him. The more attention you give him the more he'll bug you."

Isshin then got a glint in his eye. "Oh how naïve! I will bug you no matter what!" He then began running over to them on his hands before slipping and falling on his face as he slid towards them on his back. "Ahahah! Face the Deadly Dad Slider!"

"Get outta here!" Karin shouted as she kicked Isshin in the face and sent him flying away, right into the rock wall next to where Kazuma and Erza were standing. Karin noticed them and blinked curiously. "Hang on a sec…don't I know you…?"

Ichigo walked up past Karin and Yuzu and asked Kazuma, "So what are you two doing here?"

Kazuma scratched his cheek as he tried to come up with an excuse, however Erza merely blurted out, "We were worried about you so we came to check on you."

Kazuma face-faulted in reaction.

Ichigo looked at them curiously and then sighed in annoyance. "That wasn't necessary, as you can see I'm just fine."

Erza blinked curiously and then looked at Kazuma. "But you said he skips school every year at this same time. I assumed he became ill on a regular schedule."

"Illness doesn't work like that!" Ichigo argued.

Erza ignored him as she turned to Kazuma. "Then for what purpose would he skip school?"

Kazuma shrugged and answered, "That's his story to tell, not mine."

"You answer with that quite often."

"It's because things like that about people are things you should ask them about if you want to know."

Erza sighed and then turned to Ichigo.

Ichigo twitched an eyebrow and then turned to his family. "Hey, I need to go talk to these two alone."

Isshin, who was still lying against the wall upside down, nodded in understanding, answering far too earnestly for his situation, "Very well, I shall wait here."

* * *

Taking Kazuma and Erza off to the grove of trees nearby, Ichigo demanded, "Okay, why are you two really here?"

Erza tilted her head in confusion. "What I told you was the truth. Kazuma told me that at this time every year you skip school. So, being your concerned senior decided to investigate."

Ichigo looked at her in disbelief and then turned to Kazuma. "Is she for real?"

Kazuma shrugged in response. "Don't ask me. Though I think the real reason is she wanted to have a picnic with you guys."

Erza slumped her shoulders as her face lit up bright red.

Kazuma put a hand on his waist and nodded to himself. "There it is."

Ichigo folded his arms in thought. "So you did this because you wanted to join us on our picnic?"

Erza sighed heavily and then nodded. "Yes. I have never had the chance to experience one in my previous li-"

Kazuma interrupted her by slapping a hand over her mouth.

Ichigo sweat-dropped in response. "Previous…what…?"

"Living situation," Kazuma finished flatly.

"I…see…"

Erza then looked at Ichigo and asked, "Well since Kazuma won't tell me, would you mind explaining why you skipped today?"

Ichigo scratched his head as he looked off to the side and then sighed. "Well, today is June seventeenth. Six years ago today…my mother died."

Erza frowned sadly and apologized. "I am sorry, I didn't mean to-"

Ichigo stopped her. "Don't apologize, if I didn't want to tell you I wouldn't have."

As Ichigo and Erza spoke, Kazuma narrowed his eyes and activated his Sharingan to see Ichigo's chakra. '_I see. It's grown substantially in the past six months. At this rate it could burst out in the next few months. Unless it's given a push. And based on this heaviness I'm feeling in the air, he just may get the push he needs._' Kazuma then turned to Erza and added, "Not sure how or why, but Ichigo here's always been able to see ghosts too."

Ichigo lightly groaned in annoyance.

Erza looked at him puzzled and then asked, "Is this true?"

Ichigo nodded in annoyed agreement. "Yeah, I've been able to see ghosts since I was little. What about it?"

"He could even see Mavis," Kazuma added.

Ichigo snarled at Kazuma.

"That's quite surprising. Only a select few should be able to see her," Erza remarked in surprise.

"Screw this!" Ichigo growled as he walked away.

Erza blinked curiously. "What got him riled up?"

Kazuma shrugged with a small smirk. "Who can say?"

* * *

Nearby a figure stood in the trees observing them and listening to their conversation.

* * *

After a few seconds, Erza raised an eyebrow and then pondered, "Kazuma, I'd like to pose an idea to you."

Kazuma shrugged. "Hit me."

Erza looked at him confused.

"Hahhh, it means tell me."

Erza nodded in understanding. "You said Ichigo has always been able to see the souls of the dead, correct?"

"Yup."

"Does he remember exactly what happened to his mother?"

Kazuma folded his arms in thought. "Normally I'd tell you to go ask him but he seems a little pissed so I guess I'll fill in on this one."

"I would appreciate that."

"Based on what he's told me before, he doesn't remember the specifics, all he remembers is walking with his mother on a rainy day when he noticed a young girl standing by the river. Worried the girl would get hurt Ichigo ran down to help her. Next thing he knew he was lying on the ground with his deceased mother embracing him."

Erza looked at him surprised as her mind raced in thought. "Kazuma…I noticed you examining Ichigo with your Sharingan a moment ago."

"Y-you could tell…?"

Erza nodded. "Yes. Tell me, does he have more mana than most people?"

Kazuma raised an eyebrow. "What's that got to…yes, yes he does."

"Then do you think it's possible…that his mother was killed by a Hollow that was going after him?"

* * *

The eavesdropper, a Soul Reaper in a straw hat gasped lightly at the notion.

* * *

Kazuma narrowed his eyes in thought. "It's a wild idea…but then again I'm a substitute Soul Reaper that was once an ex-half-devil turned human so what do I know?"

Erza nodded in agreement. "Yes, we should ask Ichigo."

Kazuma grabbed her by the collar. "Whoa there, no way. Ichigo can sometimes see ghosts, but he's never seen a Hollow before."

Erza blinked in confusion and asked, "How can you be sure? Have you ever seen them before recently?"

"Yes, I have. I just figured they were Stray Devils however. Besides, even if he has seen them, he wouldn't know what you meant if you asked." Kazuma then sighed and added, "That aside, even if none of that was factored in, there's only one person he blames for her death, and you'd have a hell of a time convincing him otherwise."

Erza raised an eyebrow and asked, "Who…?"

"…Himself…"

* * *

Back in Shinto Teito proper, Orihime and Tatsuki are sitting in Tatsuki's room at her house eating and talking when Orihime asked, "Hey Tatsuki, what do you know about the old Ichigo?"

Tatsuki blinked curiously. "What?"

"You know, how he was when he was little. You two grew up together, didn't you? If you did, then you could tell me if I'm right."

"Right? About what?"

"About Ichigo's secret."

"His…secret? What the heck kind of secret could _he_ have?"

"I think…he's a hero protecting the Earth."

Tatsuki blinked curiously and asked her, "Why on earth do you think that?"

"Because he has weird hair and he always disappears at the same time every year. I think it's to go back to his home planet."

Tatsuki twitched an eyebrow and then answered, "That's pretty unlikely. Besides, I'd say Kazuma's weirder than Ichigo."

"Really? I don't think so. Kazuma seems pretty normal to me."

"If you say so. As for Ichigo, I met the 'hero' when I was about four, we both attended the same dojo. At the time, he was, to me, a boy with unbelievably bright hair, an unbelievably wide smile, and an unbelievably beautiful mom. At the time he also looked skinny, goofy, and weak."

"Tatsuki, that's not very nice to say," Orihime scolded.

Tatsuki chuckled in amusement. "Yeah, probably not. But it was true, he was. I easily defeated him in our first match, which had the unfortunate effect of making me the first person to make him cry. But then, the moment he saw his mother, who had come to pick him up, that big bright smile returned. At first I hated that, since it seemed weird for a boy to lose and then be happy. However…his mom died shortly after that."

"Oh…" Orihime responded lowly.

"The following day he didn't show up to school so I went looking for him. I found him down by the river bank where his mother had died. He just stood there, and whenever he got tired he squatted down for a bit and then stood back up. Every day, from morning to night, he would stand there. It was…almost as if he was searching for his mother." Tatsuki sighed and then remarked lowly, "I couldn't stand watching him back then."

* * *

Erza looked at Kazuma confused. "Ichigo blames…himself…why?"

Erza's bag began to rustle as Kon popped out. "Phew…it's hot in there…"

Kazuma folded his arms in annoyance. "Kon, you should stay in the bag."

"Aaah, shaddup. It's hot in that thing. Besides, I couldn't help overhearing your conversation. Spiky probably blames himself because he wandered down to help that girl."

Kazuma nodded in acknowledgment. "That about sums it up."

Erza was about to ask another question when Kazuma raised a hand and looked off to the side in thought.

"Hold that thought." Looking towards the forest he ordered, "I know you're there! Come out."

After a few seconds two figures walked out from behind a tree.

The first was a relatively tall man with short black hair and black irises with a straw hat that had a string hanging down who wore the standard Soul Reaper garb.

The other was a short and petite young woman with light skin, short, black hair with several strands hanging between her violet eyes, who also wore a Soul Reaper uniform. The girl's expression was at first stern and calm, that is, until she saw Erza. At that moment her eyes began to sparkle as she poorly hid her grin.

The man looked at the girl and asked, "Er, Rukia, you okay?"

The girl, Rukia, ignored him as she muttered breathlessly, "Wow…it's actually her…Erza Scarlet…head captain of the Zero Division…"

Kazuma blinked in thought and then turned to Erza. "Erm, Erza, who's that?"

"Hey! Watch your mouth! You have no right to address her so casually!"

Kazuma blinked again and then sighed. "Why are short people always so annoying?"

Rukia twitched an eyebrow and challenged, "Do you _want_ me to cut you into pieces?"

The man put a hand on Rukia's shoulder. "Okay, I think that's enough for now. I know how much you…admire Miss Scarlet, but that's not the reason we're here, don't forget."

Rukia looked up at the man in annoyance and sighed. "Very well, Eikichiro."

Eikichiro then looked at Kazuma. "You know, it was pretty rude to shout at us like that."

Kazuma folded his arms in annoyance. "It's just as rude to spy on people. Mr. Soul Reaper."

"The name's Eikichiro Saido, kid."

Kazuma twitched an eyebrow. '_I bet this little jerk's less than three hundred years old, and he's calling _me_ a kid?_'

**'_You _really_ don't want to get entangled in that right now, do you?_'** Ddraig warned.

Kazuma ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "Whatever, anyway, what exactly is it you want?"

"I want to talk to the pretty lady."

Kazuma motioned a hand at Erza. "Go ahead."

"Ahem, _without_ you around."

Kazuma narrowed his eyes. "Not happening."

Erza looked at Kazuma with worry. "Kazuma, not right now. This man is stronger than the average Hollow."

Kazuma smirked and responded, "I'll be fine. Besides, even if I'm not, Celsius and Volt are always here."

To accentuate his veiled threat, Celsius and Volt revealed themselves to Rukia and Eikichiro, who tensed upon their appearance.

Kazuma raised a hand towards his two Great Spirits, who back away some, and then looked back at the Soul Reapers. "Now, if you want to try taking down all three of us feel free. Otherwise I'm staying right here."

Eikichiro narrowed his eyes in thought and then sighed, motioning to Rukia to calm down.

Rukia hissed in annoyance but complied.

Erza looked at the two other Soul Reapers and then noticed a small wooden plaque on a white band around Rukia's left arm. She looked between them and asked, "Why was a lieutenant sent with you, Eikichiro?"

Nodding, he answered, "Well, partially to give li'l Rukia here some real world experience," Rukia puffed her cheeks in annoyance, "but mostly as backup, since our observers, while they haven't been able to observe you guys directly, they can feel the disturbance this Substitute Soul Reaper is causing. So they figured a lieutenant would provide some extra insurance."

Kazuma looked at Rukia thoughtfully. "Well maybe they should've sent one bigger than a bean sprout."

Erza and Eikichiro twitched their lips in suppressed laughter as Rukia turned bright red and was holding herself back from slicing the presumptuous "mortal" in half. "I'll have you know, I may not be at your standards of height, but I am more than capable of holding my own in combat and am quite skilled in Kido."

Kazuma raised an eyebrow in feigned curiousity. "Is that so? Look, this banter is nice and all, but the two of you being here is ruining a little plan of mine, since unless you two scram spiky's not going to wake up."

Erza and the others looked at him confused.

"Kazuma, what are you talking about?" Erza asked.

* * *

Yuzu, Karin, and Isshin, meanwhile, were at their mother's grave praying.

Karin was merely asking her mother how she was doing as she prayed, however she turned and saw Yuzu sobbing. Sighing, Karin turned to Yuzu and kindly chided, "Yuzu, you can't cry every year we do this. Especially because we turn eleven this year."

Isshin, seeing his daughters' somber state, walks up behind them and begins imitating a monkey in an attempt to amuse and cheer them up. He then stopped and shouted in not-so-sudden surprise, "Oh my gosh! Kurosaki family members-only gravestone domino tournament! The goal is to see how many gravestones we can devilishly demolish in two and a half hours!"

Karin stood up and spun in the air, kicking him in the face and shouting, "How about you press the rest button on your life?!" She then turned back to Yuzu and crouched down with a sigh. "Geez, beard-o's so healthy it's aggravating."

Isshin ran back up to the girls but Karin growled and jumped up to kick him again before running off with him chasing after her.

* * *

Kazuma and Erza stood at the edge of the forest, still with Eikichiro and Rukia opposite them, as the three Soul Reapers looked at the substitute friend curiously.

"Kazuma, what do you mean, plan?"

Kazuma scratched his head in aggravation. "Shit…I shouldn't've said that. Well, now that I have and it's obvious you three aren't going to let it go, Ichigo's got some sort of energy inside him that's abnormal compared to most humans. I was hoping that our soul eating friend who is skulking around here would give me a chance to help Ichigo awaken those powers."

Erza widened her eyes in shock and confusion. "What are you talking about?"

Eikichiro narrowed his eyes. "You mean…a Hollow?"

Kazuma nodded with a shrug. "Yeah, he showed up a little while ago. Surprising you guys haven't detected him yet. Though that works better for me really."

Rukia glared at Kazuma and argued, "Are you stupid? A regular human could never defeat a Hollow. And you want to risk something like that for a stupid plan?"

Kazuma sneered at her. "Ichigo's far from a regular human, you'd do well not to judge him. Besides, I've no intention of letting him die, if he got in over his head I'd kill the thing for him. But I'm interested in seeing whatever he's got inside of him waking up."

Erza widened her eyes and then frowned at Kazuma. "You would endanger his life just for your own curiosity?"

Kazuma shrugged in response. "I don't see the issue. If I'm right he'll awaken brand new powers and kill the damn thing, and if I'm wrong he'll receive a few grievous injuries before I step in and kill it. Oh, and one more thing, I won't have the three of you getting in the way either. So when that thing does decide to pounce, stay out of the way."

Eikichiro sighed and pulled down his hat in thought. "Wonderful, out of all the possible humans to get turned into a Substitute Soul Reaper it's someone like you. Though you seem to be a little more well-versed in the world of the 'paranormal' than most humans. What exactly are you if you don't mind?"

Erza sighed and then turned to Eikichiro. "Enough of this drivel, while I don't like whatever it is Kazuma has in mind, I'm more curious what the two of you are doing here. You're from the Secret Mobile Unit, aren't you?"

Eikichiro smirked and pulled a string on his hat, causing a portion to flip up with the word "correct" written on it. "That's right."

Rukia, Erza, and Kazuma looked at him in disbelief.

"That…was horrible…" Rukia scolded.

"Aww, come on little Princess, don't be so cruel," Eikichiro begged.

"Would you stop calling me that? I don't even know who you are."

Eikichiro slumped his shoulders sadly. "You're so cruel…"

Erza narrowed her eyes as she remembered Kisuke's words from before.

* * *

_"You can't keep pretending forever."_

* * *

Erza sighed as she realized what he meant.

Eikichiro looked at Erza and reminded, "Back in the Soul Society, everyone's getting rather annoyed. They're all wondering when you'll come back."

Erza folded her arms and retorted, "Hollows show up and are reported, then we go and hunt them down. Unless you can figure out a way to stop that then I will not be returning."

Eikichiro looked at Erza and asked, "Is that so? Then why are you dressed in that outfit?"

Erza unconsciously hugged her arms around her body, and was about to respond when Kazuma shot back, "I don't think how she dresses has anything to do with this, does it?"

Eikichiro groaned and snapped, "Why don't you stay out of this one, human?"

Kazuma narrowed his eyes in annoyance.

"I suppose though, it could be said that your current body is 'at that stage' and being with this rather assertive guy. Maybe you're looking for sympathy, or simpler pleasures while you're here."

Erza's face turned red both from embarrassment and anger as she retorted, "Your innuendos are rather excessive."

Kazuma responded, with a far more even-toned voice than before, "You'd better take that back you piece of dirt."

Eikichiro looked at Kazuma surprised. "Ohh…what'd you call me?"

"Erza's a friend of mine, you piece of dirt. I'm not going to stand by and watch you treat her like that, bastard."

Erza's eyes widened before a small smile crossed her face.

Eikichiro sighed and continued, "While I do think being open is good, getting all hot and heavy with a human boy is-!" Eikichiro's sentence was cut short as something small and sharp flew past his face and embedded itself in a tree behind him. Turning his head he saw the kunai deeply entrenched in a tree and then touched a hand to his face, getting blood from his cut. He then looked at Kazuma whose eyes were alight with his Mangekyo Sharingan. "My, my, aren't we feeling confident? Honestly, I was surprised enough that you could see me, but hurt me? In addition to that being insulting, it's enough to get you killed."

Kazuma reached into Erza's backpack and pulled out Kon.

"Hey! Whoa, what's going-blurgh!?" Kon attempted to ask as Kazuma reached down the stuffed doll's throat and pulled out the Gikongan and ingested it, Kon taking over his body as his soul was removed with his Soul Reaper garb and Zanpakuto ready.

Eikichiro narrowed his eyes and sighed as he shook his head. "Honestly, I thought it was a good excuse, and if you had just agreed to what I said, Rukia and I would've been out of here and given our superiors that answer. But, since you vehemently deny it, and now I see _this_, I've got no choice but to bring you back with force, Erza Scarlet. And you may be a captain, but you're not really able to use your full power right now. Plus, this kid's aided you in committing a felony."

Kazuma narrowed his eyes and grabbed his Zanpakuto's handle.

Eikichiro smirked and asked, "Oh? Want to challenge a real Soul Reaper, huh?" Fine by me. Eikichiro then unsheathed his blade.

Kazuma raised his sword up as he raised it out of his sheath and pointed it at Eikichiro.

Eikichiro began to take a step forward as Kazuma suddenly vanished in a burst of wind. Eikichiro's eyes widened in shock. '_That technique…it's even faster than the Flash Step!_' He began turning to find Kazuma but froze as he suddenly felt a very intense pain in a very tender spot as Eikichiro fell down from Kazuma kicking him between the legs.

Kazuma smirked as he held his Zanpakuto over his shoulder. "Well, well, _real_ Soul Reapers _do_ have balls."

Eikichiro writhed on the ground but was able to maintain coherent thought long enough to ask, "How did you…move…so fast…?"

Kazuma smirked in response. "It's called the Quick-Step. I learned it from a friend."

Eikichiro then passed out, leaving Erza and Rukia gaping.

"Uhm…Miss Erza…did that Substitute Soul Reaper just…?" Rukia asked in disbelief.

Erza sighed as she rubbed the bridge of her nose. "Yes…yes he did." She then turned to Kazuma and asked, "Happy now?"

Kazuma nodded with a grin. "Yup. Now we can-"

The conversation was interrupted by a familiar sound.

The howl of a Hollow.

* * *

Back at Masaki's grave, Ichigo, Karin, Yuzu, and Isshin were standing around the grave when Ichigo felt a strange sensation in the pit of his stomach before the ground nearby exploded with force, scattering everyone around.

Ichigo grunted in pain as he sat up and his eyes widened as he saw a shimmering, invisible creature pinning Karin to the ground. Standing up, Ichigo shouted, "Hey! Let her go you bastard!"

The Hollow looked at him curiously. **"Hmm…you're able to see me, are you?"**

Ichigo clenched his fists and grabbed a loose boulder beside him and ran at the invisible beast. "Bastaard!"

**"Heh, pathetic human."**

Ichigo dropped the rock as he felt something wrap around his neck and lift him into the air. "Damn…it…"

* * *

Kazuma, Erza, Kon, and Rukia approached the area when they saw the Hollow, a beast that resembled a giant hamster with avian hands and feet, with a distinctive tendril hanging off the top of his head with a strange shape to it.

"Damn!" Rukia cursed as she began running down to engage the Hollow. However, as she ran, Kazuma grabbed the back of her Shihakusho and pulled her back. "Wh-what?! Let me go!"

Kazuma shook his head. "No, stay here. I want to see how this plays out. If Ichigo's in any more danger than I deem acceptable I'll intervene. Until then, stay here."

Rukia's eyes widened as she writhed before breaking free.

Kazuma sighed and aimed his hand at Rukia. "Celsius!"

Celsius appeared in front of Rukia, surprising the Soul Reaper. Celsius then raised a hand and ice began appearing at Rukia's feet, encasing her up to her neck.

"This…what is this!?" Rukia demanded.

"A temporary binding," Kazuma answered plainly as he put his hands in his pockets. "Once this is all over I'll let you go. I can't have you stopping this fight just yet."

Erza's eyes widened and then narrowed. "And what if Ichigo dies because of this?"

Kazuma answered succinctly, "He won't. I won't let him."

Erza looked at Kazuma surprised, and angered, before looking back at Ichigo and the Hollow. She momentarily contemplated going after the Hollow when Kazuma snapped his fingers.

"In case you're thinking of interfering…"

Volt then appeared in front of Erza, with electricity sparking on his hands.

Erza clenched her fists angrily.

* * *

The Hollow then threw Ichigo aside, slamming him into a wall. "Gah!" Ichigo shouted in pain.

The Hollow looked at Ichigo thoughtfully. **"Hmm…you seem familiar human…have I eaten you already…?"**

Ichigo stood up and wiped the blood from his chin and spitting. "I don't even know who…or what, the hell you are."

The Hollow widened an eye slightly and then chuckled. **"Is that so? And yet you're willing to so valiantly stand up to me? You don't even know what you're fighting and you're willing to go so far? You humans really are stupid."**

Ichigo snarled at the beast. "No, it's called family. And you're supposed to protect it with your life."

The Hollow narrowed its eyes and then chuckled as Ichigo ran at him again, this time brandishing a sharp piece of metal that had been broken during the Hollow's entrance.

The monster chuckled as it flipped the tendril on its head upside down, allowing a strange hanging mass to cover it.

When Ichigo saw what it was he stopped dead and his eyes widened. "Th-that…can't be…"

What he saw, was the tendril on the Hollow's head looked just like the girl he had attempted to save when his mother died.

**"I see…heh, heh,"** the Hollow snickered in amusement. **"I remember you now, boy. You were that boy who was attracted to my lure…and allowed me to eat the scrumptious soul of that woman you were with. Ooh, let me guess…that…was your mother…?"**

Ichigo's eyes widened before he shouted angrily. "You bastard! You…you killed her…didn't you?!"

The Hollow snickered in amusement. **"Ahhh, so I hold a cornerstone in your memory? How amusing. If you wish to give a name to the Hollow that killed you and your family, you can call me…Grand Fisher."**

"I don't care what you're called! I'll kill you no matter what!" Ichigo bellowed as he charged at Grand Fisher, swinging the bent piece of metal at him.

The Hollow was too fast as Fisher easily jumped over the attack and landed behind Ichigo, kicking him with its back foot and slamming him against the opposite wall.

* * *

Erza and Rukia watched in horror as Ichigo was beaten upon by the monster.

"Let me go dammit!" Rukia shouted.

"Kazuma, this isn't a game! If we don't do something Ichigo will die!" Erza argued, attempting to get past Volt but he merely matched her movements exactly.

Kazuma, who was sitting down calmly watching the fight narrowed his eyes. He tightened a fist as he responded, "No…it isn't a game. However this is important. So just wait."

* * *

Ichigo got up slowly, blood dripping from his forehead as he stared down Grand Fisher. "You…son of a…bitch. I'll make you…pay…for what you did…"

Grand Fisher merely chuckled in amusement as it observed Ichigo. **"I'm so afraid. Heh, heh, you can barely stand right now. You'll never beat me, _boy_."**

Ichigo howled angrily and charged at Grand Fisher again, this time ready to jab at him.

Fisher narrowed its eyes as it flipped the lure on its head again.

This time, Ichigo's blood ran cold.

* * *

Kazuma winced as he realized what Fisher was doing.

* * *

The lure had changed to look like Ichigo's mother, Masaki.

"Ichigo," "Masaki" pleaded, "don't hurt me, please."

Ichigo's mind went blank, one thing filling his mind: rage. The pendant hanging around Ichigo's neck, the same pendant his mother had worn, began to glow and release a bright white light. Acting as if on instinct, Ichigo grabbed the pendant in his fist after dropping his makeshift weapon, and stuck his hand out to the side. The bright white light darkened and slowly to a thick black color before turning into solid energy and pulsing out in all directions. It then reached a certain width and began to spin, the energy then taking on the form of a four-pointed shuriken, with the ends branching out further to the sides and forming a pinwheel shape as the shuriken made of energy began spinning faster and faster until it appeared to be just a solid spinning disc of energy.

**"Wh-what is that!?"** Fisher asked in mild surprise.

Ichigo, with his injuries gone or ignored and a strength he hadn't had before, jumped up into the air and spun midair, using his new weapon to slice off Fisher's right hand and free Karin, catching her as he landed.

Fisher took a moment to turn to Ichigo and then looked down at its severed right hand and howled. **"Gggrrraaaggghhh! You pest! How dare you! Hmph, that matters not, it was merely a lucky shot!"**

Ichigo whirled around with his disc behind him, ready to throw.

Fisher widened its eyes and changed the lure to Masaki again.

Ichigo winced, then steeled himself and shouted, "Screw…you!" He then threw the spinning disc of energy forward, slicing the lure in half and then careening through the Hollow, starting from the head and coming out the opposite side, whirling around and then slicing it in half in the perpendicular direction before Ichigo caught it in his hand and lowered his arm. "Go back to hell. You monster."

Fisher gasped in shock. **"N-no…I was beaten by…a mere…mortal…?"** The Hollow's body then began to slowly dissolve and dissipate.

The disc of energy disappeared from around Ichigo's pendant as the exhaustion from the battle washed over him and he passed out.

* * *

On the hill nearby, Kazuma smirked in pride while Rukia and Erza, as well as Kon, gaped in awe.

"Th-that was…amazing…" Erza gasped.

Kazuma nodded and then added, "See? I said he wouldn't die. I didn't expect his defeat of Grand Fisher to be quite that epic, but I had little doubt he would deal with the monster. And he did."

Rukia widened her eyes and then looked from Kazuma to Ichigo.

"So…you were able to see…the power he held inside himself before he even awakened it?"

Kazuma shrugged and snapped his fingers, causing both of his Great Spirits to vanish and Rukia to be freed from the ice prison. "Something like that. I saw a dormant source of power inside his body." He then activated his Sharingan and looked at Ichigo and smirked. "But now, it's active and flaring."

Rukia ran down to the group but was again stopped by Celsius.

"I'm not going to have her freeze you again. But don't wipe their memories. At least not Ichigo's, I'll want to talk to him personally."

Rukia narrowed her eyes suspiciously and then turned to Erza, who nodded in agreement with Kazuma.

Erza then suggested, "Why don't you go take care of your partner and we'll handle this?"

Rukia looked side to side unsurely and then sighed and took off.

Kazuma stood up and walked down the hill to where Ichigo and the others were. As he walked he spoke to Erza. "Wipe the memories of Ichigo's family, I'll deal with him myself."

Erza frowned in thought and nodded.

As Kazuma watched her leave he raised an eyebrow and looked up.

Above the battleground he saw a vaguely human-like creature that looked like a female hollow with long white hair.

Kazuma narrowed his eyes at the creature before it faded away.

* * *

Ichigo slowly woke up as he cracked his eyes open. His battle with Grand Fisher then entered his mind and he sat up swiftly in shock. "Wh-what happened!?" Ichigo looked around and then saw Kazuma standing against a tree next to him. "K-…Kazuma…?"

Kazuma waved lightly and asked, "How are you feeling?"

"Tired. Confused. What happened to…that thing…?"

"That thing was a Hollow. It's a monster that eats souls. It was trying to eat your and your family's."

Ichigo narrowed his eyes and ran a hand through his hair. "This is so…hard to believe." He then looked down at his arm and noticed it was wrapped in bandages. "Did you handle my wounds?"

Kazuma nodded in acknowledgment. "I did. I was hoping it would help you realize what happened was real."

Ichigo nodded and asked, "So…what the hell happened? I mean…to me…?"

Kazuma shrugged somewhat. "I don't know the exact identification but to put it simple you awakened dormant magical powers."

"Magical powers?" Ichigo asked incredulously. "That's ridiculous. You really expect me to believe that?"

"You did it? Didn't you? You turned your mother's pendant into a giant shuriken and sliced that Hollow in half."

Ichigo narrowed his eyes in disbelief and then hissed. "Fine, I suppose there's more evidence for it than against it. I can't say I don't know anything about the paranormal. So, then what about that monster?"

Kazuma nodded and explained. "They're called Hollows. They're monsters that eat human souls for nourishment. That one, Grand Fisher, isn't the only one out there, they're an entire race of beings."

Ichigo listened and sighed. "So then…who stops them?"

"Soul Reapers."

Ichigo raised an eyebrow curiously. "You mean…like grim reapers?"

Kazuma chuckled. "Not exactly. Their job is to hunt Hollows. In fact, I am a Soul Reaper. Unofficially of course."

Ichigo stood up and brushed himself off and asked, "So you mean…you've been hunting these things? For how long?"

"A couple weeks. You know, you're taking this very well."

Ichigo scratched the back of his head and responded, "Well, I've got more reasons to believe it than not. That and…well a few things make sense with this information." He then winced in pain and asked, "So that one…Grand Fisher…it's the one who…?"

"Yes. Near as I can tell it's the one that killed your mother. Considering your rather large amounts of mana it was probably gunning for you but got her instead. So it isn't your fault what happened."

Ichigo took in a breath and then sighed out. "I see…so there are invisible monsters called Hollows that eat human souls, living or dead, and there are people called Soul Reapers who hunt these Hollows, and you're one of them…right?"

Kazuma nodded with a light shrug. "Yeah…well that essentially sums it up. But you can't forget your part in this."

Ichigo raised an eyebrow and looked at him curiously.

"Those powers of yours. You awakened them when you killed Grand Fisher. I can't say how you have those powers or what they are, but you have them and they allow you to kill Hollows."

Ichigo looked at him curiously and then frowned. "What, so you're saying I should start hunting these things now?"

Kazuma shook his head. "Not at all. I'm just saying that you have the ability. That you can't deny. At any rate, you need to keep this from your sisters."

Ichigo huffed in response. "How? They were attacked by that thing too."

"True, but Erza wiped their memories of the event so they won't remember it. At least not the way it happened."

Ichigo raised an eyebrow. "She can do that?"

Kazuma nodded. "She's a Soul Reaper too. A regular one unlike me." Kazuma then stepped away from the tree and said, "Just think about what I've told you here. And also know that you've avenged your mother."

Ichigo stood with only his thought as Kazuma left.

* * *

Kazuma made his way back to where Erza was and saw both Rukia and Eikichiro there as well.

"So, you two are still here as well, huh?" he asked.

Eikichiro nodded and frowned at Kazuma. "That move really wasn't necessary."

Kazuma huffed in derision. "It was. You treated Erza like a dick, I wasn't going to let that stand."

Erza looked at him in disbelief. "This coming from the self-proclaimed pervert?"

Kazuma chuckled in amusement. "True. I _am_ a pervert, but I'd never violate a girl's sensibilities or pride to do it."

Eikichiro raised an eyebrow and then laughed loudly. "That's one interesting thought pattern." He then adjusted his hat before turning around. "Anyway, I'll give you this, you seem to have a little skill behind you, some of which I'm sure you didn't inherit from Erza's power. I didn't get to personally witness you in battle but you've definitely got a keen mind. Hahhh…guess I'm left with no choice but to just make something up about why I didn't bring you back, Erza. I hope you understand the pain in the ass this'll be."

Erza smiled happily and nodded. "Thank you, Eikichiro."

"Aww, don't get all mushy. You're makin' me blush." Eikichiro waved as he and Rukia vanished.

* * *

Ichigo arrived back at his mother's grave and noticed that the damage to the area had been undone. He walked over to the grave and said quietly with a small smirk, "I did it, Mom. I was able to avenge you."

Isshin stood behind him and smirked slightly before lighting a cigarette.

Ichigo looked up at his father and asked, "I thought you quit smoking."

Isshin nodded and answered, "One of Masaki's first and last compliments to me was, 'Your hand looks cool when you're smoking.' So because of that, once a year, I smoke a cigarette on our trips to her grave."

Ichigo frowned and then asked. "How come no one blames me for her death?"

Isshin raised an eyebrow and then answered plainly, "Because if we did my dear wife would be angry."

Ichigo narrowed his eyes as Isshin continued.

"Besides that, it was no one's fault. She was a noble woman who was willing to die for her kids."

Ichigo thought about his father's words until Isshin hit him upside the head and began walking away, spitting out words of advice as he walked away, leaving Ichigo lying on the ground with a growing welt and a twitching eyebrow.

* * *

Kazuma and Erza returned to their apartment and found someone unexpected inside.

Kazuma twitched an eyebrow and asked in annoyance, "What are _you_ doing here?"

"I was told to stay behind as an extra observer," Rukia Kuchiki responded as she sat at Kazuma's dining room table.

Kazuma sighed and remarked, "Fair enough, but why are you _here_?"

"It's the easiest way to keep an eye on you."

Erza finally walked up and stood across from Rukia.

Rukia looked at Erza and her eyes lit up again. "Since we didn't get to speak properly before, may I say how good it is to see you in person?!"

Erza frowned and responded sharply, "Get out."

Rukia crumpled over to the floor. "Wh-why…?"

Erza answered plainly, "This apartment is full. There are no rooms for you to sleep in."

Rukia shook her head in response. "That is fine, I don't mind sharing."

"No!" Erza responded angrily. "You cannot stay here! Find somewhere else."

Rukia frowned and then turned to Kazuma.

"Don't look at me," he responded plainly.

Rukia then slumped out the door.

"Do you think that was too rough?" Kazehana asked. She then turned to Erza and smirked. "You lied about the rooms."

Erza nodded with a sigh. "But she seems too…unstable, to stay here."

Kazuma just shrugged and added, "Works for me. I wasn't interested in having another houseguest if we can avoid it."

Erza nodded in emphatic agreement. "Yes! Yes! That's why I pushed her out as well."

Kazehana, Medea, and Kuroka looked at her suspiciously.

Kazuma just sighed and made his way to bed.

* * *

The next day, Kazuma arrived at school and saw Ichigo collapsed on his desk.

He walked over to Ichigo and shook his shoulder. "You okay?"

Ichigo sat up with an annoyed expression and weakly grabbed Kazuma's shirt. "I don't know why she's at my house but I'm going to kill you."

Kazuma blinked curiously. "Er…come again?"

"That black-haired Soul Reaper, Rukia. Why is she at my house?"

Kazuma sighed heavily and rubbed the bridge of his nose in annoyance. "For crap's sake. She went to your house? This is insane."

"Tell me about it. Wait, you mean you saw her before that?"

Kazuma sighed and rested his head on his hand. "Yeah, she tried to stay at my house to keep an eye on me but both Erza and I told her to get lost."

Ichigo twitched an eyebrow. "So she came to _my_ house? Great, what a pain in the ass."

"Don't blame me. She seems to have the social skills of a newt."

"You do realize I can hear you, right?"

Both Kazuma and Ichigo stood up in shock.

Rukia smiled at them. "Hello."

Ichigo and Kazuma sighed in annoyance.

"So how did you end up here?" Kazuma asked with poorly-hidden annoyance.

Rukia responded simply, "Well, I am to stay here and watch over you to make sure you don't cause too much trouble. And attending the same school as you is the best way."

Ichigo asked angrily, "So then _why_ are you staying at _my_ house?"

"Because, you are a Fullbringer, and I'll need to keep an eye on you as well."

Ichigo and Kazuma looked at each other then back to Rukia and asked in unison, "Fullbringer?"

Rukia looked at them curiously and then huffed in annoyance.

* * *

Out in the hallway next to the classroom, Rukia looked at Ichigo and Kazuma and asked, "So you don't really know what a Fullbringer is?"

Kazuma and Ichigo shook their heads in response.

Rukia sighed and explained, "Well my captain only told me about them recently so I suppose it's possible you've never heard of them."

"So then what are they?" Ichigo demanded.

Rukia nodded and answered, "They are humans whose mothers survived a Hollow attack while they were pregnant. This results in the Hollow's spiritual energy flowing through the mother's body and, as a result, into the child's body. The Fullbringer is then able to utilize that spiritual energy by concentrating on an object of importance to them and drawing out its spirit."

Ichigo blinked and then asked, "Uhm, how do objects have souls?"

Kazuma answered, "Not soul, spirit. There are invisible beings called Spirits that are involved with every aspect of life, even if those who use them don't realize it. Normally the relationship is simply that the human's body produces mana and feeds it to the Spirits, with a certain set of Spirits then doing things for that person. But Spirits also inhabit objects, and based on our petite friend is saying it sounds like Fullbringers feed their mana directly to the Spirit inside an object, allowing the Spirit to act in ways they normally don't."

Rukia and Ichigo looked at Kazuma surprised.

Kazuma looked back at them confused. "What? I've studied this stuff before."

Rukia looked from him to Ichigo and nodded slowly. "While I've never heard it explained quite like that, essentially that's how a Fullbringer works."

Ichigo nodded and then asked, "So, can I use anything as a weapon?"

Kazuma tapped his chin in thought and then shrugged. "Possibly. But my guess is that a Fullbringer forms a connection with the Spirit inside a specific object, which probably means whatever you used last time is what will be your weapon."

Ichigo nodded in thought and then pulled out his mother's pendant that he kept tucked in his shirt.

Kazuma raised an eyebrow and nodded. "I can tell from here that the Spirit in there is a lot stronger than the average one, so my guess is that you will have to use that to fight."

Ichigo sneered. "Who said I plan on fighting those things, huh?"

"No one did. But the way I see it, I can't stand by and do nothing, when I know I have the power _to_ do something." Kazuma then walked back to the classroom.

Ichigo watched him leave for a few seconds before snarling and kicking the nearby trashcan and going back to the classroom with Rukia.

* * *

Kazuma resumed his seat in class and was soon assaulted by two familiar voices.

"Yo, Kazuma!"

Kazuma twitched an eyebrow and looked to see Motohama and Matsuda standing next to him. "Need something?"

"Just seein' how you're doin'!" Matsuda answered energetically.

Kazuma looked at them curiously and then asked with a knowing smirk, "Finished the books did we?"

The two knelt and pleaded, "Please give us volume two!"

Kazuma looked out the window in thought. "Tomorrow. You need time to properly digest the information."

The two sat in their seats defeated. "Yes sir…" they answered in unified sorrow.

Kazuma could only chuckle. '_Heh, heh. This reminds me of how I use to jerk Ivar around. Though then again comparing those two to Ivar is like comparing a couple of pet dragonflies to a giant hornet. With acid. And a megaphone._'

**'_You still hate Ivar?_'** Ddraig asked in amusement.

'_How can I not? I was rolling on the ground when Brutaur mowed him down. Too bad the poor bastard was practically immortal._' Kazuma returned his attention to the classroom around him as the other students began entering the room. Kazuma looked around and noticed Sakura sitting in her same seat and decided to check on whatever those strange chakra signatures were. Placing a hand over his eye he peered through his fingers with his Sharingan and noticed that the number of signatures had decreased, but one of them had grown considerably larger. Narrowing his eyes he thought, '_Are they parasites? But that would mean they're…eating each other…_' Sighing Kazuma decided he couldn't make sense of it and turned his attention to Ms. Fujimura as she began the day.

* * *

Kazuma was relieved when the midday bell finally rang and he was able to head out to grab a meal. Though it also meant he wouldn't be sitting in the same position as always for a little bit.

* * *

However, on his way to the roof he came across a familiar face, Akeno, who subtly waved at him.

* * *

Following her into a hallway, Kazuma asked, "So, I assumed you wanted to talk to me?"

Akeno nodded in response. "Yes, I do. Would you like to go another date tomorrow?"

Kazuma raised an eyebrow with a smirk. "Works for me. Though why are you suddenly asking _me_ out? Isn't that a little unorthodox?"

Akeno nodded and answered, "There's something special I want to do tomorrow."

Kazuma smirked and asked intrigued, "So it'll be fun I assume?"

Akeno giggled in amusement and answered with a wink, "You'll have to wait for that. But no, I want to go see Don Kanonji." She then did something very bizarre. She cupped her hands in a grasping motion, crossed them over her generous bosom, and then laughed maniacally, "Bwahahahah!"

Kazuma looked at her in disbelief and asked, "What the hell was that?"

Akeno put a hand to her cheek and asked disappointed, "My, my, that wasn't funny? Aww…but that's Don Kanonji's catchphrase."

Kazuma sighed and responded, "Even coming from a girl as beautiful as you that's the dumbest thing I've ever seen. Who, or what, is this Don Cat-on-gin guy anyway?"

"Ka-no-n-ji. Kanonji. He's a fake exorcist."

Kazuma blinked and asked, "A what now?"

"He's a popular spirit medium on television whose main purpose is to find and destroy evil spirits. Though for the most part he doesn't seem to have any idea what he's doing."

Kazuma sighed and then asked, "So then _why_ are you interested in this guy's show?"

"Because he's funny. And I sometimes enjoy watching humans pretend like they know what they're doing."

Kazuma caught the oddity in her sentence and asked, "What do you mean by that?"

Akeno blinked and then put a hand over her mouth. "My, my, look at the time. You'll go with me, right?"

Kazuma sighed heavily and just gave a thumbs up as she walked away. "Geez…what I'll do for a nice pair of boobs."

* * *

Kazuma finally made his way to the roof where everyone else was and noticed Rukia had joined their group. Raising an eyebrow, Kazuma asked Ichigo, "What's she doing here?"

Ichigo sighed and responded annoyed, "She insisted on joining us."

Rukia coughed and interjected, "I'm right here you know."

Kazuma and Ichigo deadpanned, "We know."

Rukia twitched an eyebrow in irritation.

Kazuma sat down and began to eat his lunch when Orihime asked, "Have you heard about what's going on tomorrow?"

Kazuma looked at her and just waited for her to continue.

As if on cue, Orihime stood up, crossed her arms over her chest and then Sado, Tatsuki, and Kiba assumed the same position as they all laughed maniacally, "Bwahahahah!"

Kazuma and Ichigo face-faulted in response.

Kazuma rubbed the bridge of his nose in annoyance. "This cannot be happening…"

Ichigo asked him, "Any idea what that's all about?

Kazuma nodded in frustration. "Yeah…and it's the same place Akeno asked me to take her on our next date."

Ichigo blinked and responded, "So then that means…?"

Kazuma flopped his head against the concrete. "If I agree they'll see me and if I don't she'll be pissed…this sucks…"

Ichigo patted his back lightly. "Too bad."

Kazuma looked at Ichigo incredulously. "Go to hell."

It was at that moment that the door to the roof opened and Genshirou Saji walked up to the group proudly.

Kazuma and the others looked at him confused.

Kazuma waved weakly and asked, "Where were you the other day?"

Saji put a hand under his chin and chuckled darkly. "Well, in a very secret meeting. Can you guess who is now a member of Kuoh Academy's student council…?"

Kazuma, Ichigo, Erza, and Tatsuki answered, "The frog down the street/Kiba/what's that/Aika?"

Saji face-faulted and then shouted, "No! Me! I'm in the student council!" He then clapped his hands together and added dreamily, "Alongside the beautiful and wonderful Sona Shitori…"

The rest looked at him curiously.

"Why aren't you reacting?!"

"Because we don't care," Kazuma answered plainly.

Saji gave a pained moan before collapsing onto the ground.

* * *

The remainder of the day passed without incident until Kazuma made to leave the school. As he walked out of the school parking lot, something rushed past him at high speed and dragged him around the corner.

Koneko, who saw this and was puzzled, decided to investigate.

* * *

Kazuma panted as he managed to catch his breath and looked up at his captor annoyed. "Aoko! What the hell's your problem!?"

Aoko, a beautiful young woman with fair skin, long red hair that reached down to her ankles, and bright blue eyes who wore a simple white t-shirt, ankle-length jeans, and black shoes, grinned at Kazuma. "C'mon, you can't tell me you're not excited to see me."

Kazuma sighed and brushed off his pantleg and responded, "True. At least as long as you're around I know I'll never have a chance to catch a breather."

Aoko grinned, seemingly ignoring Kazuma's veiled insult, and replied, "But I didn't nab you from school for small talk. I've got us a new project. We've been hired to make a special, mana absorbing katana and the client is willing to pay nicely."

Kazuma nodded in understanding and asked, "So then what do you need my help for?"

"Just finishing it up. I was able to use your Gram as the basis for the design, I simply need your help perfecting it."

Kazuma nodded and the two walked away to presumably go to where Aoko was keeping the blade.

* * *

Koneko narrowed her eyes and turned to head back into the school.

* * *

Aoko took Kazuma to her shop, a small building on the far north side of Shinto Teito that was surrounded by other small, personally owned shops, rather than the chain stores in the rest of the city.

Kazuma looked around as he walked inside and noticed the variety of weapons and magical equipment in her shop. "Heh, heh, it's been a long time since I've been in here."

"Yup," Aoko chirped as she ducked behind the desk, "about four months I think." After a little digging she pulled out a long, rectangular box, and then opened it, allowing Kazuma to see the katana she was talking about.

It was an average length katana with a straight blade, the handle was silver in color with black fabric wrapping around it, though the bottom third of the handle had a long, ornate cap on it, holding the fabric in place with a single jewel hanging on a string at the end, the hand guard was a black ring with multiple tomoe at specific intervals on the ring, with two extending further inward than the rest to attach the ring to the handle itself. Picking it up out of the case, Aoko unsheathed the sword and showed that the blade was jet black in color.

Kazuma held the blade in his hand and examined it curiously. "So…why exactly is my help needed?"

"Well that blade is actually just regular steel," Aoko explained, "I was hoping you could use that as a base to Trace some Taphus Ore for me."

Kazuma blinked and then frowned. "I could but…but any materials made with Trace are relatively brittle and will degrade quickly."

Aoko grinned sneakily and responded, "Magic Blue can handle that."

Kazuma blinked in confusion. "What does your magic have to do with anything?"

Aoko smirked and answered, "I can stop the material's time and prevent it from degrading."

Kazuma stood silently and then asked, "Would that make it more resilient too?"

Aoko nodded in response, though she was curious where he was headed with his questions.

Kazuma sighed in relief. '_That means I may not have to pay Murakami's insane prices as often…_' Kazuma then shook his head and then asked, "So what are the dimensions you want for the blade?"

Aoko pointed to the blade of the sword and replied, "Pretty much that but sharper."

Kazuma nodded and then pressed his hand against the blade for a few moments and then nodded to himself. He then stuck out his hand as a small green light emanated from the center of his hand and a long, flat object began to form from light before the light faded and revealed a long, onyx blade with multiple holes near the end and no handle.

Acting instantly, Aoko stuck out her hands and a momentary pulse of blue light shot from her hand into the blade.

After waiting a few seconds they both sighed in relief.

Aoko held the blade and smirked proudly. "See? Now the blade won't degrade."

Kazuma nodded in surprised understanding as Aoko prepared to take the sword to switch out the blades. He then asked, "Hey, if you don't mind, who asked you to make that sword?"

Aoko put a finger on her chin and thought for a few seconds. "I…don't know. Some foreign woman. She didn't say why she just agreed to pay me a whole bunch of money for it."

Kazuma nodded and then offered, "If you want, I can switch out those blades while you handle the store."

Aoko looked at him in thought for a moment and then nodded. "Sounds good."

Roughly handing him the sword and box, Kazuma grunting as he attempted to balance everything without the sword stabbing him in the chest, Aoko returned to the register as Kazuma sighed and went into the back of the store.

* * *

After manning the store for a short time while Kazuma worked in the back, Aoko looked up and noticed a customer walk in. She smiled in amusement as she noticed who it was.

* * *

Kazuma was busily working with the sword to replace all of the parts where they needed to go when Aoko walked into the room. Kazuma looked up and asked, "What do you need now?"

Aoko smirked and motioned to the front of the store. "Your best customer is here again."

Kazuma sighed and stood up before making his way to the storefront.

* * *

As he walked out, he saw who Aoko was talking about, a teenage girl with light skin and long, wavy black hair tied in twintails with black ribbons along with some hanging loose, and dark blue eyes wearing a red turtleneck with a cross-shaped design on the front, a black skirt, brown shoes, and long, thigh-high black socks.

Kazuma gave a light wave and said casually, "Hey, Rin."

The girl, Rin, looked at Kazuma slightly annoyed. "You took your sweet time getting out here."

Kazuma shrugged in response. "I didn't have much of a reason to come."

"Tch, jerk."

The two then looked at each other with matching smirks before Kazuma asked casually, "So, come for more repairs on those jewels of yours?"

Rin nodded and reached into her turtleneck and pulled out a small red jewel attached to a chain with an ornate mounting. She then handed it to Kazuma. "The power in the jewel is running out again."

Kazuma nodded in understanding and motioned to the back of the store. "Just come with me."

Rin nodded in agreement and followed him.

* * *

Kazuma sat down and looked at the jewel for a moment and then placed his right hand over it.

When he did, Rin tensed some, releasing a minute gasp in surprise.

Kazuma noticed this and looked at Rin puzzled. "Something wrong?"

Rin unconsciously put her left hand over her right, though Kazuma could still see the complex mark that branded her hand.

Kazuma sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose in annoyance. "You've gotta be kidding me."

Rin looked off to the side and then at him obstinately. "So, what're you waiting for?"

Kazuma looked at her puzzled. "What do you mean?"

"It's obvious you're a Master as well. Aren't you going to make it easy and take me out of the game?"

Kazuma shook his head. "No. I've got no interest in this farce. My only goal is to dismantle this damn War."

Rin stood up in shock. "Y-you what?!"

Kazuma looked at her sternly. "You heard me. This war is idiotic. All over a Sacred Gear that's about as cursed as they come."

Rin scowled at Kazuma and then sat back down with a sigh. "Unbelievable. Do you even realize what you're saying? The Grail chose you as a Master, you can't just run away from that."

Kazuma put up a hand. "If you don't mind, Aoko's in the next room. I'd rather not get her involved in all this."

Rin blushed lightly at her own thoughtlessness, having forgotten an outsider was just beyond the door. "W-well then what do you suggest, huh?!"

"We meet somewhere else and talk about this."

Rin nodded in understanding. "I should take you to see the man who oversees all of this then, he can explain to you how much of an idiot you're being."

Kazuma sighed in exhaustion. "Not tonight though. I've got a late night with something important to take care of tomorrow. So how about the day after?"

Rin looked at him slightly annoyed but acquiesced. "So be it. At least tell me which Servant you have, mine is Archer."

Kazuma nodded and answered, "Caster."

Rin frowned slightly. "Really…? I would've loved to have had Caster, it'd at least be better than Archer."

Kazuma sighed and then handed her back the red amulet. "Here, I've recharged the mana inside that stone for you."

Rin nodded and put the stone back around her neck and tucked it in. "I assume you know that no one else is to become involved in this?"

Kazuma shrugged. "Shouldn't be too difficult. It's not like the Servant you've got is anybody I'll know."

Rin blinked curiously. "…What's that supposed to mean…?"

"I'm just babbling."

Rin looked at him suspiciously and then walked out of the shop.

Kazuma sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "This is insane…"

* * *

**Well, that should just about do it for this chapter. Hope you guys enjoyed it, leave a review if you did, though don't worry about leaving a few criticisms as long as you're not just bashing the story over the head with a stick. Suppose I'll see you next time then.  
**


	7. Sorrow of Past Failures

**Chapter VII**

**Hello everyone, the newest chapter of CPG is here, hopefully you guys all enjoyed the last one. A few new characters and things were introduced in that chapter so I hope you all liked what was there. If not...uhm...sorry...? Anyway, I'd like to thank my coauthor Bakuto Masaki as well as...I'm not sure what to call him since he's not an official coauthor but something along those lines...person, TheLastNanaya for help with specific areas of the story. At any rate, I think that's everything I need to mention here so...on to reviewer responses. Glad to see I actually got a few of them this time, that's always good. When they have something worthwhile to say anyway.**

**Jose19: Thanks...I think. I think what you said was a compliment but...I'm not sure.**

**Mr Beaver Buttington: Hopefully things stay that way for you throughout the story.**

**I...suppose that's it for reviewer responses. More would be nice but I guess I can't force people to write reviews, well not until the device is complete. Ahem, anyway, on with the story.**

* * *

Kazuma arrived at school the morning after discovering Rin's involvement with the Holy Grail War and noticed the air about the school seemed thicker than normal. He chalked it up to his own paranoia but couldn't suppress the feeling he was being watched despite his chakra pulses not finding anyone out of the ordinary in the vicinity. Though he did notice a strange brown tuft sticking out of one of the bushes.

Ignoring that he made his way towards the school when he heard the sounds of a small commotion nearby.

* * *

Going around the corner he noticed Sakura speaking with a teen with short, curly blue hair that parted over his forehead, gray-blue eyes, and the same Kuoh uniform as all other boys in the school who was visibly angry with her. Kazuma would not have thought much of it had he also not noticed Sakura crying.

Kazuma recognized the teen after a second, someone he had been in the same class with for a couple years, Shinji Matou. It was just then that Kazuma realized they were probably related. However, he was less concerned about that and more concerned with what Shinji was shouting at her for. Flowing chakra to his ears, Kazuma listened in to what they were saying.

"I'm sorry, Big Brother," Sakura said sadly.

Shinji sneered and responded coldly, "You always manage to screw this up. Do you think for once you could not mess things up?"

"I'm sorry…"

Shinji growled and retorted, "Do you ever say anything else!?"

"…I'm sorry…"

Shinji snarled again and extended a hand.

Kazuma narrowed his eyes and immediately walked around the corner. "What's going on?" he asked casually, hiding the fact he was ready to put Shinji through a wall.

Shinji turned and narrowed his eyes at Kazuma. "Soryu, this has nothing to do with you."

Kazuma shrugged in response. "I think it does. Sakura's my classmate, and right now it looks like some thug in picking on her. I'd say that concerns me."

Shinji sneered in derision. "We may have been friends in the past Soryu, but you shouldn't take such a casual tone with me. I _am_ one of the school's vice-captains after all."

Kazuma huffed in annoyance. "Like I care. I don't know what the two of you are fighting about, but whatever it is, I doubt it's important enough to put her in tears."

Shinji looked from Sakura to Kazuma thoughtfully and, remembering similar situations where Kazuma would put the person in Shinji's position around a lamppost, he decided it was best to leave the situation alone. Hissing in anger he walked off.

Kazuma narrowed his eyes as Shinji walked off and then turned to Sakura. "Hey, you alright?"

Sakura looked at Kazuma confused and nodded slowly. "Y-yes. You…didn't have to do that…"

Kazuma shrugged off her remark. "Probably not, but I have a saying I live by for these sorts of situations."

Sakura tilted her head in confusion. "What is it?"

"I can't stand by and do nothing when I have the power to do something."

Sakura looked at him thoughtfully and then smiled.

Kazuma motioned to the school and asked, "Since we're in the same class you can follow me to make sure Shinji doesn't bother you again."

Sakura nodded in agreement and followed behind Kazuma.

* * *

The two arrived in class without incident, though Kazuma was aware of some of the murmurings the other students were doing regarding Sakura walking so close behind him.

Murmurs which were continued by Matsuda and Motohama when he sat in his seat in class.

"Kazuma, we heard that you walked to class with Matou," Motohama accused.

Kazuma twitched an eyebrow and looked at Motohama. "No, I didn't. It was just a coincidence. We must have arrived at the same time."

Matsuda slammed a hand down on the desk. "Yeah right, that's just like Akeno-!"

Kazuma pulled two books out of his bag and threw them at Matsuda and Motohama, the two immediately shutting up and sitting down. Kazuma smirked proudly as Kon looked at him in disbelief from inside the bag.

Fujimura made a mad dash into the classroom as the relatively still air was disturbed before she came to a sliding stop and seemed unconscious.

Kazuma blinked curiously as he looked at her. '_Is she…dead?_'

Sakura looked at her worried and asked, "Should we check on her…?"

One of the students then recommended, "Why don't we do something _else_?"

Kazuma covered his ears as multiple students took in a big breath and shouted in unison, "IT'S TIME FOR SCHOOL TIGER!"

Fujimura immediately shot up and shouted angrily, "MY NAME'S NOT TIGER!"

* * *

After the energetic start to the day Kazuma was happy to make it to lunch with his friends and have little disturbance.

Of course Saji was still ecstatic and boasting about joining the student council, though a quick boot down the stairs by Ichigo and Kazuma fixed that.

* * *

The day was interrupted part way through when a Hollow appeared and both Erza and Rukia were alerted to it.

After spending nearly a minute arguing over who would be the one to kill it, Ichigo and Kazuma eventually let the matter be settled by rock-paper-scissors, which Kazuma won, allowing him to return to class while Ichigo dealt with the monster.

* * *

The remainder of the day, for Kazuma at least, passed with little interference. He also made sure to look down the street before heading out so he wasn't nabbed by Aoko again.

Although he at the last minute remembered a prior engagement when a hand tapped his arm. Kazuma turned to the side and noticed Akeno beside him.

Akeno smiled at him and waved lightly.

Kazuma looked up in thought and then twitched an eyebrow. "Oh…that medium thing is tonight…isn't it…?"

Akeno nodded and grabbed Kazuma by the wrist.

"Uhm…ah…where we goin'?"

Giggling, Akeno responded, "To my house, so I can get som better clothes."

Kazuma looked at her surprised as she continued to tug him along.

* * *

Soon Akeno and Kazuma arrived at Akeno's house.

Kazuma felt himself somehow both surprised and not. The house itself was a single story, traditional Japanese house with a stone wall around the outside.

Within the stone wall were three buildings. The first and largest was a small, mazelike building that served as the main house with sliding doors.

The second building off to one side was little more than a small shrine.

The third building was a small storehouse with hinged metal doors and several small windows.

As Kazuma looked around he decided to ask about the shrine.

Pointing to it, Akeno answered, "It's one of the only items that survived the Great Fuyuki Fire."

Kazuma blinked curiously. "Great…Fuyuki…Fire…?"

Akeno looked at him curiously and then chuckled happily. "You don't know much about Shinto Teito's history, do you?"

Kazuma shook his head. "Not really."

Nodding, Akeno explained, "Up until a few years ago, this city wasn't called Shinto Teito, it was called Fuyuki. However…" Akeno trailed off as she unconsciously wrapped her arms around herself, "ten years ago there was a massive fire that developed for unknown reasons in the center of the city. Many people were killed in the blaze. My…family…was among them."

Kazuma raised an eyebrow as he noticed the near derision she tied to the word family.

"However, I was discovered by a man who took me in and adopted me. Kiritsugu Emiya. He raised me for those ten years and adopted me as his daughter. We lived here that entire time."

Kazuma raised an eyebrow again and asked. "If he adopted you, and his last name was Emiya, why is yours Himejima?"

Nodding again, she answered, "Ufufufu, that's simple. Despite some of my personal feelings about my family, Himejima was my mother's last name, I wished to keep it. Father respected that and kept that as my name on the adoption certificate."

Kazuma nodded in understanding and then motioned ahead.

Bowing lightly Akeno led him inside.

"I hope you don't mind the house. Take a seat in the dining room."

Kazuma nodded and walked into the dining which was admittedly small.

From the door on one of the long walls to the left was a television in the corner, another series of doors on the short left wall, multiple windows across the higher section of the opposite wall, with the right side of the room being made up of the kitchen to the right of the door.

In the center of the room was a small Japanese style table which was low to the floor and was longer than it was wide.

Sitting down at the table, Kazuma looked around the room thoughtfully. '_Huh…for some reason I pictured Akeno living in something…grander._'

After a moment Ddraig added, **'_…I suppose. Though this seems more fitting._'**

Raising an eyebrow, Kazuma replied, '_If you say so._'

After a few minutes Akeno appeared again wearing a short, light purple, frilled dress with a dark purple collar that had a small pink bow attached, short puffed sleeves with dark purple bands at the ends, a dark purple band around the waist just under her breasts, and short black socks with simple brown shoes. She also, in a rare occurrence, had her hair own rather than tied in a ponytail, leaving quite a bit to pool behind her as it was longer than she was tall. Giggling to herself, Akeno asked, "So, how does it look?"

Kazuma swallowed nervously some. '_Holy crap…_' shaking the thoughts from his head he nodded with a small smile. "It looks good on you, Akeno."

Akeno put a hand on her cheek and lightly laughed happily. "That's good to hear. Though, will you still be wearing the school uniform?"

Kazuma looked over himself and sighed. "Aww, crap. Well we've still got…" checking his watch Kazuma added, "another hour or so before the whole thing starts so that should be enough time for me to grab something more appropriate."

Akeno nodded and asked. "Do you want me to wait for you at the abandoned hospital or at your apartment?"

Kazuma had to think about his options carefully, as he was certain Medea and the others would likely still be at the apartment, but he would also seem incredibly thoughtless making her go by herself or wait outside his apartment. After racking his brain for a few seconds Kazuma answered, "No, you can come with me."

Akeno nodded happily.

* * *

Kazuma and Akeno arrived at his apartment, Kazuma gulping at the possibility of Medea and the others finding out about his current situation and the annoyance that will bring, and he opened his door.

To his surprise, and relief, it seemed that Medea, Kazehana, and Kuroka, as well as Erza and Mavis, were not present. He was slightly perplexed as to their whereabouts but was more pleased at the time that it wasn't his apartment.

Turning to Akeno he said, "Just a moment. It won't take long to put something more fitting on."

Akeno nodded in agreement as he walked into his room to change.

As he did, Akeno looked around his room curiously.

* * *

Kazuma sighed as he put on new clothes. '_It's a good thing the others weren't here, don't you think?_'

Ddraig thought for a moment and then answered, **'_…Perhaps. But it seems too coincidental. You do realize that this being so convenient means something else tonight will go horribly wrong, right?_'**

Kazuma twitched an eyebrow in annoyance. '_Yeah, Murl's Law and all…or…is it called something else?_'

**'_Murphy's Law._'**

'_Right, geez, why did humans have to invent so many complicated terms while I was sealed?_'

**'_Just to piss you off._'**

* * *

Kazuma walked out of his room wearing a simple grey t-shirt, green shorts with multiple pockets, and a pair of blue sneakers and noticed Akeno standing against a wall with her hand against the wall. Raising an eyebrow he walked close behind her and asked, "Whatcha doin'?"

"Kya!" Akeno shrieked in surprise as she hadn't realized Kazuma was behind her.

Kazuma twitched a smile with a light pink tinge on his cheeks, '_That was really cute…_'

* * *

After letting his slap mark heal up Kazuma and Akeno made their way towards an abandoned hospital on the east side of the city, though Kazuma did note that upon going further east in the city he felt unsettled. He also had the strange feeling of being watched, though he chocked that up to being a result of there being weak devil familiars all over the place most people couldn't see. He was able to ignore the feelings as he and Akeno made their way to the spot where Don Kanonji's show, Casual Soul Realm Assault Trip, was set to be filmed.

To Kazuma's surprise and chagrin it seems there was a large crowd, roughly three dozen people.

Though that didn't bother him as much as he multiple cameras littering the area.

As Kazuma looked around, Akeno asked, "Why did you bring that bag?"

Kazuma looked down at the backpack he had and patted it roughly, a grunt coming from inside. "I brought Kon in case this idiot stirs up any Hollows."

"Oh, Kazuma, you're here too."

Kazuma flinched and turned around to see Erza, Rukia, and a very annoyed Ichigo had entered the area as well. Kazuma twitched an eyebrow and remarked in annoyance, "Oh lovely, hey guys…"

Ichigo raised an eyebrow and asked, "Why are you here?"

Kazuma sighed as Akeno waved over his shoulder.

Ichigo nodded in understanding. "I see. So I guess it was her idea then?"

Kazuma nodded in agreement.

Rukia looked between Kazuma and Akeno and asked, "Why are you here together?"

Kazuma sighed in annoyance. "Isn't it obvious?"

Rukia tilted her head in thought. "No, not particularly."

Akeno wrapped one arm around Kazuma's and explained, "We're on a date."

Rukia tilted her head to one side and hummed. She then tilted it to the other side and hummed.

Ichigo blinked curiously. "Somethin' wrong?"

Looking up at Ichigo she asked, "What is a date?"

Ichigo, Erza, Kazuma, and Akeno face-faulted.

Kazuma scratched his head and was about to ask something when the crowd suddenly roared up.

Akeno, Erza, and Rukia ran over excitedly.

"Oh, I think he's here!" Rukia exclaimed.

Kazuma and Ichigo sighed as they followed behind the girls.

Looking up, Kazuma saw a helicopter hover overhead as the crowd roared up even more.

The announcer then began to introduce the show. "Welcome ladies and gentlemen, to the show you've been waiting for, Casual Soul Realm Assault Trip, or, as most know it, Cazh Soul! If you listen closely, you can hear the screams of angry spirits!"

Kazuma listened to the announcer annoyed. "Good grief, most people couldn't hear souls of the dead if they tried."

Erza knocked him in the back of the head with a smile and argued, "Regardless of that, it's still enjoyable."

Kazuma looked at her in disbelief and then raised an eyebrow. "Hang on a sec, you weren't at the apartment earlier. Where were you anyway? And where are Medea and the others?"

Erza looked at him confused. "They didn't tell you?"

Kazuma shook his head in response.

"Well Medea said she had something she needed to do, Kuroka said she had someone she needed to go meet, and I assume Kazehana just went out drinking again."

Kazuma blinked curiously. "You know, for you, that was a rather succinct explanation."

Erza looked at him flatly, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing…"

The announcer then spoke excitedly again. "Alright everybody, he's finally here. The man of the hour, your host, Don Kanonji!"

Looking up, the crowd roared its loudest yet as a gaudily dressed man leapt from the helicopter with a cape spread wide and landed on the ground. When he did, Kazuma got a better look at him. Kanonji was a tall, thin, dark-skinned man with black hair swept back in braids, a parted moustache, and deep-set eyes with a long face who wore a tall black hat with white fur, a blue, extravagant tunic with multiple large buttons, a black belt around his waist, thin black pants and matching boots, and a long black cape with white fur on the collar and red on the reverse side.

Kazuma twitched an eyebrow and thought, '_This clown is the night's entertainment? What is up with Akeno? First she seems to have a creepy fascination with weapons and now this nitwit? I'm beginning to wonder if she's all there…_'

**'_You didn't wonder that from the beginning?_'** Ddraig asked mockingly.

Kazuma sighed and responded, '_Touche._'

Kanonji then stood up and shouted what Kazuma assumed was his catchphrase, "The spirits are always with you!"

He then crossed his arms over his chest and belted out, "Bwahahahah!"

Everyone in the crowd, excluding Ichigo and Kazuma, copied him, leading to a loud echo of "Bwahahahah!" Kazuma grunted as he cleaned out his ear from the loud sound.

Kanonji then addressed the gathered crowd. "So, how are you all feeling tonight!?" Not giving them time to answer he continued, "As a special treat, I'll allow all of you to hear the whispers of the spirits here in this place!"

One of the reporters on the stage walked up to Don and asked, "So, what do you think of our location, Mr. Kanonji?"

Don sniffed the air and then answered emphatically, "My nose is filled with the scent of horrible spirits!"

The crowd then chorused, "Smells like bad spirits!"

Kazuma sighed as the crowd and Kanonji yet again laughed maniacally.

"Alright folks, time for a commercial break!" the announcer declared as smoke covered the stage.

Kazuma sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "This is part of the reason I've grown to hate these reality shows." Akeno wrapped her arms around his, resulting his arm getting nestled between her plentiful bosom. "Come on, it can't be that bad," she asked pouty.

Kazuma attempted to ignore the wonderful sensation he was getting as a result of her paper thin dress and just smiled back. "Well, with you here it's rather easy to suffer through."

Akeno laughed lightly in amusement. "My, my, fufufu, you sure can talk smoothly, can't you?"

Kazuma chuckled in response. "I can when I need to."

At that moment the stagehands began directing the crowd to another area of the hospital where the supposed exorcism was to occur.

Kazuma and Ichigo sighed as they walked with the crowd.

As they walked, Kazuma asked Ichigo, "So, why exactly did you come? I assume you and the pipsqueak aren't on a date."

Ichigo twitched an eyebrow and then pointed to the side where his family, though mainly Yuzu and Isshin, were off making the laugh and pose for Kanonji's show.

Kazuma nodded in understanding. "Though considering you dislike this kinda stuff even more than I do I'm surprised you came."

Ichigo shrugged in response. "Well Yuzu and my dad enjoy it so I came along."

"Kazuma, Ichigo!" a familiar voice called out.

Kazuma twitched an eyebrow and saw Orihime and Tatsuki behind them.

Orihime ran up but stopped when she noticed Akeno hanging of Kazuma's arm and then asked, "Uhm…why are you two so close…?"

Tatsuki grinned deviously and Kazuma knew he was screwed. "She probably just tripped and grabbed onto his arm to stand up."

Kazuma blinked curiously and Tatsuki gave him a small wink in response. Kazuma sighed in relief and the group made their way to the new area where Kanonji would continue his show.

Erza then raised an eyebrow as Kazuma ran a hand through his hair with a sigh. "You know, you seem rather wound up."

Kazuma twitched an eyebrow in annoyance. "Can't imagine why…I've got several people from my school here while I'm on a date with Akeno, something that I try very hard to hide from the people at school."

Erza blinked and then asked, "I didn't know you were going out with Himejima."

Kazuma slumped his shoulders in defeat. "I already friggin' told you, remember?"

Erza shook her head. "Not really, no." Folding her arms, Erza then asserted, "I think you're just wound up from the Soul Reaper work. You should take this chance to relax and unwind some."

Kazuma sighed in defeat and responded, "Sorry but my definition of relaxation doesn't involve me in a crowded place with a bunch of cameras everywhere."

Erza looked at him curiously and asked. "Then what _is_ your definition of relaxation?"

Kazuma thought for a moment then answered, "Me, a woman, and a dark room."

Erza thought deeply for several seconds.

Kazuma looked at her in disbelief. '_She cannot seriously not know what I mean…she had a husband for crap's sake._'

Erza flinched before her face turned as red as her hair. "Y-you pervert!"

Kazuma shrugged in response. "You asked…"

Sighing in response and with a thick blush still on her face, Erza added, "A-anyway, I still think you should take this chance to unwind while you still can. I think there are tougher battles to come."

Kazuma scratched his head in frustration. "There always are…"

As they stood beside each other, Ichigo was about to ask Rukia something when she asked, "So what kind of festival is this anyway?"

Ichigo looked at her in disbelief and sighed in exacerbation. "Why would you attend something you know nothing about?" Sighing, he then pondered, "So, you think there are any spirits here to begin with?"

Kazuma interjected, "Yeah, there are a few."

Ichigo looked at Kazuma annoyed. "I didn't ask you. Besides, how would you know?"

Kazuma shrugged. "It's just something I can do. There are a few human souls wandering around here, though there is one who seems very intent on making his presence known. He's honestly starting to piss me off a little." Kazuma scratched his head then asked Erza, "Hey, if there are spirits here, why haven't the Soul Reapers taken care of them yet?"

Erza answered, "They might be earth-bound spirits. Ghosts like that usually end up getting absorbed into the ground of an area important to them when they were alive. They don't normally show up on the Soul Society's sensors. There's also only one reason they would show themselves: if a human or other living being enters their territory."

"Well with all these mouth breathers around I say it's only a matter of time before one of these spirits gets pissed."

Erza looked at Kazuma incredulously. "You really don't like humans do you?"

"I don't like anybody. Except hot women. So you're okay."

Erza thought about what he said for a moment and then turned bright red again and began sputtering.

At that moment, one of the cameramen took a step back towards the hospital and a loud scream erupted from the hospital.

Only a few heard the scream, Kazuma, Ichigo, Erza, Rukia, Akeno, Karin, Yuzu, Orihime, and Tatsuki, and they all looked towards the hospital as the wails made them uneasy.

Kazuma narrowed his eyes in thought. '_That…doesn't sound good…_'

Karin mumbled annoyed, "I could've stayed home tonight."

Isshin asked her "Are you scared?"

Karin answered sarcastically, "Everything's just fine. This place is just annoying."

Tatsuki and Orihime looked at each other concerned.

Kazuma then asked Erza, "Lemme guess, earth-bound spirit?"

Erza nodded in agreement. "I'm surprised, they actually picked a place where a spirit had taken root."

"I told you there were some here already. Though it seems more like they're passing through than anything else."

Ichigo asked confused, "Well that's odd, I thought it was the howl of Hollow."

Rukia explained to both Kazuma and Ichigo, complete with third-grade level drawings, "Earth-bound spirit cries, while similar to Hollow howls, are actually made by souls attached to areas that are being neglected, and thus the soul degrades into a Hollow the longer the area is neglected."

Kazuma looked at her and chided, "I'm glad you explained that so well, since your drawings suck ass."

Rukia stomped on his foot.

Ichigo raised an eyebrow and then saw the soul in question, a loud, boisterous man whom none of the audience could seemingly see, that had a partial hole in his chest, though he still looked human and had no mask.

This time Erza explained. "It's in a state called Demi-Hollow. As Rukia explained, the Hollowfication happens over time, so if the soul receives Konso before it becomes a full Hollow it can be saved. However, once that hole is fully opened it will transform into a Hollow."

Rukia added, "Yes. And that hole in their chest is a sign that they have lost their heart and live purely on instinct. The white mask of a Hollow protects those instincts from the outside world. And neither the mask nor the hole are necessary when one has a heart."

Kazuma looked at the ghost thrashing around asked, "But…what's up with the chain in his chest?"

"It's called a Chain of Fate," Erza began, "that is the chain that ties a soul to their body. Remember that chain that connected Orihime's soul to her body?"

Kazuma raised an eyebrow and then widened his eyes minutely before nodding.

"When a person dies that chain is severed and the soul will usually linger and wait for a Soul Reaper to appear and guide them to the Soul Society. However, humans who have regrets in this world are chained to the object of their regret. This soul's heart is tied to the hospital."

Akeno then asked, "So does that mean that those who die with regrets are doomed to become Hollows?"

Erza twitched an eyebrow, having forgot Akeno was there and not realizing she had just explained that all to her as well and sighed. "Yes, if a person dies while having regrets, their soul will become an earth-bound spirit and they will become a Hollow."

Hearing that caused Akeno to frown sadly.

Their conversation ended as the ghost began shouting loudly, though none of the regular humans in the area could hear him. "This hospital is mine! I won't let anyone have it! I'll keep all of you out! It'll make me a millionaire!"

Kazuma sighed in exasperation.

Ichigo folded his arms and remarked, "Wow, this guy sure is…er, was, shallow."

As the lights dimmed, Erza added, "Either way, there's nothing to worry about. Even with his hole as deteriorated like that it will still take several months for his transformation into a Hollow to be complete. If he _were_ transforming into a Hollow he'd be writhing and screaming in pain. And aside from being pompous this one seems just fine. So long as no outside stimuli are incurred on the hole in his chest, there's still about six months before his transformation completes."

Don Kanonji, who had reappeared on the stage while the group was talking, then pulled a long, gem-topped cane from his cape and announced, "Alright boys and girls, I shall now perform the exorcism with my Super Spirit Stick!"

Kazuma and Ichigo looked at him in disbelief.

"Is that seriously the best he could come up with?" Kazuma asked flatly.

Kanonji then looked around and, looking at the earth-bound spirit, shouted, "We've got ourselves an evil spirit here!"

Kazuma narrowed his eyes, not liking where this was going.

"Be gone evil spirit!" Kanonji then plunged his cane into the soul's chest hole, causing the ghost severe pain as he did.

Erza and Rukia's eyes widened.

"Crap!" Erza snarled, "He's speeding up the Hollow transformation! Kazuma!"

Kazuma nodded and gently took Akeno's arm off of him before attempting to run up and stop Kanonji, but found himself tackled by the security staff instead.

Erza picked up Kazuma's bag to take Kon to him but also ended up tackled.

The earth-bound spirit continued to wail violently as the chains around his body began to shatter.

Suddenly, Kazuma's Soul Reaper form jumped out of his body. He looked around puzzled and saw Kisuke standing above him with his cane jammed in Kazuma's forehead.

Tessai also stood behind Kisuke.

Kisuke then said plainly, "Go, stop this guy from transforming that spirit into a Hollow."

Kazuma nodded in understanding and ran up to the stage in attempt to stop Kanonji.

Kanonji looked at him surprised. "Who are you?"

Kazuma raised an eyebrow. "You can see me?" Shaking his head he then demanded, "You've got to stop this, if you don't-!"

The spirit then wailed its loudest yet before smoke erupted everywhere as the spirit vanished.

"No!" Erza shouted, having been freed from the security group by Kisuke, "The spirit's only vanished to reappear as a Hollow."

The crowd then cried with excitement, believing the spirit to have been successfully exorcised.

As Erza put Kon in Kazuma's body Kazuma looked around for the Hollow. He looked up when he sensed it and saw the Hollow, a large salamander-like creature with the usual bony Hollow mask, on the roof.

Kanonji then pushed Kazuma out of the way and declared, "I shall fend off this evil spirit! I am certain it is that other evil spirit's boss who has come for revenge!"

Kazuma then grabbed Kanonji by the cape and ordered, "Get the hell out of here you clown! This thing's way out of your league!"

Kanonji shoved Kazuma's hand off and argued, "You should be the one to get lost kid, I'm the real exorcist here!"

The Hollow ran down the side of the building and barreled towards Kanonji, however Kazuma kicked it in the chin and sent it flying back at the the building and through the wall.

"Thanks for the help, but you should really get going," Kanonji reinforced.

Kazuma knocked him on the top of the head and strongly reiterated, "You're the one who should get out of here you clown!"

Kanonji looked at Kazuma puzzled and wondered aloud, "Why is a random teenager interfering with my exorcism and trying to protect me? It should be the other way around."

Kazuma, ignoring Kanonji turned and shouted, "Ichigo!"

Ichigo nodded silently and ran around the side of the building, pulling off his mother's pendant as the mana shuriken once again formed around it.

Akeno narrowed her eyes and followed behind Ichigo.

"Huh? Hey!" Erza shouted, but was stopped by Kisuke.

"Let them deal with it," he recommended.

Erza looked at Kisuke unsurely and then hissed in frustration.

The Hollow howled and charged back out at Kazuma, who unsheathed his Zanpakuto as the Hollow neared and slashed downward, putting a gash on its mask and forcing it back into the building, pursuing it.

Kisuke narrowed his eyes and remarked, "It's just as I thought. Too bad it's happened in the worst possible scenario."

The Hollow attempted to run past Kazuma to get at Kanonji once more but Kazuma grabbed its tail and threw it deeper into the structure.

Kanonji charged towards the Hollow and attempted to strike it as it once more charged at him, but Kazuma jumped in the way, grabbed Kanonji's cane and threw him out of the way, before Kazuma roundhouse kicked the creature through the wall again in a different spot.

Kanonji attempted to capitalize on the chance but was grabbed by Kazuma and dragged inside the hospital.

As the cameras rolled and witnessed something invisible drag Kanonji inside the hospital, the announcer narrated, "O-oh my! Something is dragging Mr. Kanonji inside the hospital. Ohh I wish we could see the epic spirit battle Mr. Kanonji is involved with!"

Seeing Kazuma drag Kanonji and lure the Hollow inside the building, Kisuke smirked knowingly. "Well, well, so that's the kind of battle he intends to make this."

Again Erza and Rukia and attempted to pursue the three and the Hollow, but Kisuke raised his cane in front of them. "Don't worry. Knowing Kazuma, a Hollow like that won't give him any trouble. Besides, we don't need this mess getting any bigger. Besides that, Kanonji seems to have a few powers of his own. Plus, don't forget, Ichigo and Akeno also went in there. I'm sure the two of you don't need to worry at all."

The two Soul Reapers looked at him unsurely but acquiesced all the same.

* * *

Inside the hospital itself, Kazuma continued to drag Kanonji, who was thrashing around.

"Young man! Release me at once! Why are you draggin' me around?!" Kanonji demanded.

Kazuma dropped Kanonji roughly and snapped, "Don't forget I told you to run away and you just ignored me. Besides that, this thing has a particular obsession with you so I might as well use you as bait."

Kanonji stood up perturbed and argued, "And I also told _you_ to run, since fleeing is not something I can do!"

Kazuma grabbed Kanonji and slammed him against a wall. "Give me one good reason why I should run and leave you behind! Besides wanting to just chop in you half myself!"

"Kazuma!"

Kazuma turned to the side as Akeno and Ichigo approached. He noticed Akeno and asked irritated, "Why are you here, Akeno?"

Akeno giggled in amusement. "Ufufufu, I want to help you kill that Hollow. It seems like fun."

Ichigo looked at her slightly concerned and slowly inched away from her.

Kanonji stood up and shouted, "You don't really expect me to leave beating this evil spirit up to a bunch o' kids, do ya?!"

Kazuma sighed and insisted, "Be that as it may, we're far more qualified to kill this thing than you. Besides, why are you so dead set on this?"

Making a dramatic pose with an arm outstretched, Kanonji replied proudly, "I am a hero with one in four Japanese citizens watching me on television!" After calming down some, he then added seriously, "And those children, all those children watching. They need to see my courage, not my cowardice." Kanonji turned and stated, "If you've got this under control then I'll go back to the event."

Kazuma grabbed his collar and shook his head. "No. That thing is after you. If you go back out there all those civilians will be in danger. It will stay away from the spectators and go after us instead if you stay in here."

Kanonji chuckled. "I'm impressed by your ability to deduce our battle conditions."

Kazuma nodded and added offhand, "I wasn't called the General for nothing."

Ichigo looked around and asked, "So where is this thing?"

Akeno closed her eyes and then looked to the side. "He's not very far from us."

Kazuma raised an eyebrow and asked, "You can sense its spiritual energy?"

Akeno nodded with a smile. "Yes. It's just one of my talents."

Kazuma nodded in understanding and then turned to face the direction she indicated.

Of course what he didn't expect was for the Hollow to come from below.

Kazuma snarled as he jumped back to avoid it.

**"I demand souls!"** the Hollow shouted.

Kazuma smirked and shouted, "Ichigo! Get its legs!"

Ichigo nodded and reared his arm back, throwing his large shuriken at the Hollow but it merely used its tail to deflect the weapon back at Ichigo. Fortunately he managed to catch it before it impaled him, however the force with which it was hit back knocked him off his feet.

Kazuma grumbled and swung his sword out to attack the monster but grunted as it stopped. He looked to the side and saw it lodged in the wall. "Oh you gotta be kiddin' me!"

The Hollow leapt forward but was stopped when it was suddenly struck with electricity. The Hollow looked around angrily. **"Who did that?!"**

"Ufufufu," Akeno giggled in amusement, getting the monster's attention.

Howling the Hollow leapt towards her, but she raised her hand and fired a powerful bolt of electricity at it, slamming against a wall. She then proceeded to strike it with electric bolts over, and over, and over again for several seconds.

The Hollow twitched angrily, covered in burn marks from the lightning magic, before standing up and growling. **"You're going to pay for that!"**

Akeno giggled playfully and beckoned the beast over.

It growled and lunged at her, though Akeno easily hopped over the beast, however Kazuma had to slam Ichigo and Kanonji's heads into the ground as Akeno's jump caused her skirt to fly up and expose her black panties to anyone that could see.

As Akeno landed the Hollow spun around swiftly and slashed a claw at her. She managed to dodge but not before the Hollow ripped off most of her shirt, exposing her bountiful breasts to the world.

"Woohoo!" Kanonji shouted before Kazuma knocked him out with a karate chop to the head.

Ichigo immediately slapped his hands over his eyes so he didn't see Akeno.

Kazuma activated his Sharingan to imprint the image and thought, '_I am going to sleep well tonight._'

Akeno looked down at her dress and then smiled sweetly as her eyes were shadowed by her bangs. She then began to laugh sweetly as well.

So sweetly that even the Hollow got worried. **"I'm in trouble…aren't I?"**

Akeno raised her hand in the air and a magic circle appeared, sending a bolt of lightning up that arced down and struck the Hollow, striking him in a constant string of electricity nonstop for nearly half a minute before Akeno stood over the Hollow with both hands encased in electricity, smiling sweetly still as she asked, "Had enough?"

The Hollow, who was nearly solid black from scorching, could only twitch silently.

Akeno gave a closed eye smile and said, "I suppose that means you want more. Unfortunately I need to change from this dress you so rudely tore, so I believe we're done." Akeno then raised a foot and stomped it on the ground.

This had the effect of causing a stone spike to raise out of the ground and impale the Hollow through the head, killing it.

Kazuma could only whistle in astonishment as the beast's body faded away.

Putting a hand on her cheek and giggling innocently, Akeno asked, "Did I go too far?"

Kazuma shrugged in response. "Can't say, but," he paused as he pulled out a small piece of paper and went through several layers of seals to get a coat and put it around her, "you might want to cover up. After all, I don't want anyone else seeing them."

Akeno chuckled slyly and lightly tapped him on the face, "Kazu, perv."

Kazuma could only snicker and then turned to Ichigo. "It's okay, she's covered up."

Ichigo peeked through his fingers and saw that she was and sighed in relief. He then looked to the side and saw the passed out and drooling Kanonji and pointed to him.

Kazuma looked at him thoughtfully and then smirked.

* * *

Kazuma, Akeno, and Ichigo walked out of the hospital to find Rukia and Erza waiting for them concerned.

"Kazuma! What happened in there?" Erza demanded.

Kazuma chuckled and explained, "Akeno singlehandedly kicked that thing's ass."

Akeno put a hand to her cheek and laughed innocently. "Aww, you're embarrassing me."

Rukia then noticed Akeno was wearing a coat and asked, "Where'd the coat come from?"

Kazuma chuckled weakly and diverted, "It's a long story."

Erza narrowed her eyes and, seeing through a small split in the middle, scowled at Erza. "You didn't…"

Kazuma shook his head frantically, "No, no! The Hollow did it!"

Erza sighed in disbelief and then grabbed Kon by the ear and said to Kazuma, "Just get back in your body."

* * *

After returning to his body Kazuma stretched to get more comfortable and then said to Erza, "Okay, you go on ahead. I need to escort Akeno back to her house."

Erza nodded in agreement, suspicious however.

* * *

Several stagehands remained after the show ended anticlimactically and were astonished to find Don Kanonji hanging from a pole unconscious by his pants.

* * *

Kazuma and Akeno arrived back her home shortly after departing from the rest of the group.

As they reached the front gate, Akeno pulled the coat aside some and asked slyly, "Want your coat back?"

Kazuma waved a hand with a smirk. "Nah, you can keep it. Besides, there are other people here, I want to keep that special sight to myself."

Akeno nodded with a giggle. "Selfish," she chided playfully.

Kazuma shrugged in response.

Smiling, Akeno then asked, "I enjoyed tonight. Mind if I come along on future Hollow hunts? We can have them be our dates."

Kazuma chuckled uncertainly and responded, "You can come if you like. Though I'd say these would probably make for crummy dates."

Akeno shook her head and then added, "No, they say you should do what you enjoy on dates."

Kazuma smiled with a bead of sweat down his face in concern. "Uh…right…well, guess I'll see you later then."

Akeno nodded in agreement and walked through the front door into her house.

* * *

Walking down the street towards his house, Kazuma noticed a small park and raised an eyebrow. "I could probably save some time by cutting through here." Nodding to himself he walked into the park and proceeded to walk through the darkened area.

Looking around he was surprised by how little the buildings seemed to affect the park, he then stopped when he noticed a small, white, bowl-shaped flower with a blue center.

Kazuma clenched his fists as he looked at the flower. '_A white and blue anemone…those were always Arturia's favorite flowers._' Sighing to himself Kazuma flopped down on a bench and put a hand on his face. "Dammit…Arturia…I wish we never had to fight then…then my heart wouldn't still be this heavy." Kazuma then chuckled weakly as he looked at the ground. "Who am I kidding? My whole life is just punctuated with people I care about dying around me. Milla, Arturia, Medea, Chiaki…what a farce."

"Abraxas."

Kazuma's eyes widened before narrowing. "Great, I must be going crazy again, I heard her-"

"Abraxas," a female voice said beside him.

Kazuma's eyes widened immensely as he looked beside him in shock.

A young woman who appeared to be in her late teens with shoulder-length, golden blond hair tied in a bun with a blue ribbon, emerald green eyes, and soft, white skin, wearing a simple white blouse with sleeves that extended to her wrists and a blue ribbon on the neck, a knee-length blue skirt with an attached corset around her waist that tied in the back, short brown boots and long black stockings.

Kazuma stood up in shock, his eyes impossibly wide and his mouth hanging in disbelief.

He walked over unsteadily and muttered, "I-it…can't be…Ar-…Arturia…?"

She walked over to Kazuma and grasped his weakly outstretched hand in both of hers. Smiling warmly she nodded.

Kazuma's eyes widened further before tears began to edge in them and he wrapped his arms around her tightly. "This…this should be impossible…" Kazuma said as tears slowly fell from his eyes.

Arturia returned a hug of her own and nodded, before saying, "But I am here, Abraxas."

Kazuma pulled back and smiled at her. "I can't believe I'm actually seeing you again…" His face then filled with horror before he slumped to the ground. "You…you probably hate me…don't you…?"

Arturia looked at him surprised and knelt down, putting a hand on his cheek. Redirecting his gaze to her she shook her head. "No, I never have, and I never could."

"But…but I…"

"I let you. I could not bring myself to kill you, so instead I let you kill me. I see now that was likely a mistake. But one of many I have made."

Kazuma looked at her concerned and then smiled weakly as he put a hand on her head. "Out of all the people I can think of, you're the one who made the fewest mistakes."

Arturia looked at him curiously and then smiled.

Both stood and then Arturia asked, "Do you have somewhere you are currently living? I think it would be best to get out of the open."

Kazuma nodded and put his hand around hers as he led her to his apartment.

* * *

Kazuma completely forgot about the fact he had others living with him when he brought her there, though he honestly felt no concern for that, he wasn't even certain if they saw him or not and he truly didn't care as he led her into his room.

* * *

Inside Kazuma's apartment the next morning, Erza woke up, still annoyed and looked around to find Kuroka and the others sitting on the couch. She asked, "Is Kazuma awake yet?"

Kuroka put a finger on her chin and shook her head. "No, he hasn't come out all morning, nya."

Erza grumbled and walked over to his room annoyed. "He doesn't come home in time, I don't even know _when_ he came home, and then he's sleeping in despite needing to get up?" Erza slammed open the door and shouted, "Kazuma! It's time…to…get…up…"

Erza trailed off as the others came to investigate why and saw both Kazuma and Arturia sleeping in Kazuma's bed, both nude.

Kazuma groggily sat up and then realize what they were seeing and shouted, "Get out of my room!"

Arturia also sat up slowly and then noticed the others, pulling the blanket over herself with a shocked, "Kyaa!"

Medea looked at Arturia in shock, "S-Souji? No…her hair is too dark."

Kazuma stood up, not doning to put any pants on and walked over to the door.

Kazehana and Kuroka immediately fell over with nosebleeds while Medea giggled perversely and Erza turned bright red before Kazuma slammed the door angrily.

Coming out of the sheets just enough to expose her head, Arturia asked in embarrassment, "Are…they gone?"

Kazuma sighed in exacerbation and put a hand over his face. "Yes…I believe so…or rather…they can't see…"

Arturia nodded and then asked quietly, "So…shall we…go for round two?"

Kazuma raised an eyebrow in thought. "I'm certain this would be about round four, but I'm not going to argue."

* * *

Erza stood still for a moment, her face still reddened as she attempted to process both what she had just seen and what she was hearing at that moment. Eventually she simply gave up and collapsed on the floor.

* * *

Eventually Kazuma and Arturia were prepared to leave with Erza and Mavis, both of whom could not stop looking at Kazuma incredulously, and Kazuma turned and said a temporary goodbye to Arturia.

She nodded and gave him a kiss on the cheek before leaving.

Blinking curiously, Kazuma noted how Arturia seemed to have changed ever so slightly since he knew her.

* * *

Unfortunately the day was not to begin well for Kazuma nor Erza as they, Orihime, Tatsuki, Ichigo, and Rukia were in the school's large gymnasium being confronted by Kagine, the large, muscular gym teacher.

Kagine looked at the group angrily and shouted, "You, Kazuma Soryu, are unbelievable! How you acted during the great Don Kanonji's show is reprehensible!" He then looked at the supposedly uninvolved party and shouted, "And I can't believe that none of you attempted to stop him!"

Tatsuki interrupted by raising a hand and saying, "Sorry, but we were there but had nothing to do with what he did, so we'll be going."

Ichigo attempted to follow behind them but was snatched by Kagine and kept in place.

Rukia began to tremble before crying.

Kagine froze and asked concerned, "Wh-what's wrong?"

Through her tears Rukia said, "I'm so sorry…for…for not stopping them…"

Kagine leaned in to comfort her but the act turned out to just be a ploy for the others to escape out the window. "Hey!" He turned back around to scold Rukia but she had herself dashed out the door. Kagine was left silently fuming.

* * *

The relieved escapees walked away from the gymnasium with a sigh.

Ichigo folded his arms and accused, "You were just trying to sell us out to save your own neck, weren't you?"

Just as Rukia was about to argue his point, both her and Erza's Hollow detectors went off.

Nodding the four took off.

* * *

Seeing this from afar, Orihime wondered aloud as she and Tatsuki walked to class with Sado, "I wonder if they're dating…"

Tatsuki chuckled and patted Orihime's back. "You don't need to worry about that. There's no way Erza and Kazuma would be dating, and I'm pretty sure Ichigo and Rukia aren't either."

Orihime blinked curiously as she thought about what Tatsuki said.

Sado stopped and looked up to see a figure watching them from the second year floor.

* * *

Kazuma and Erza had been selected, due to Kazuma losing the game to decide who would take the hunt, Ichigo or Kazuma, to go after the Hollow and made their way into an alleyway expecting to find a Hollow but only found a frightened ghost.

Kazuma looked around and then wondered, "Uhm…what happened…?"

Erza sighed and then asked the ghost, "Did you see a monster here?"

The soul nodded scared and answered, "Y-yes, there was one, but it disappeared. I didn't see what killed it though."

Erza nodded in understanding and then turned to Kazuma, who quickly sent the soul to the Soul Society with a Soul Burial, tapping it on the head with the butt of his Zanpakuto.

* * *

Above them, a figure watched curiously, its glasses reflecting the light brightly.

* * *

Back at the school, several of the girls celebrated after learning Orihime had placed third in a recent academic assessment.

However, Kazuma had no time to celebrate as Saji demanded, "Dude, you betrayed us! You got twenty-second! What about our 'Below Fifty Pact'?"

Kazuma shrugged in response. "What can I say? Everyone else in the school is an idiot?" He then suggested, "Make that pact with Sado."

Sado pointed to his own score of eleventh place.

Even Kazuma was impressed by that. "Geez, guess I need to try harder if a mortal is beating me," he whispered.

Saji then ran off despondently.

Kazuma sighed and then looked back at the scoreboard and was curious who came out on top. Raising an eyebrow he mumbled, "Ametatsu…Ishida…? The hell kinda name is that…?"

Orihime corrected, "It's a boy in our class named Uryu Ishida."

Kazuma looked back at the board and nodded in understanding. "Uryu…Uryu…that name is not familiar at all…"

* * *

In another area of the school, Arturia walked through a series of dark hallways before ending up in a large, extravagant room and bowed. "I apologize for being late Master."

"It's not a problem at all, ufufufu," Akeno mused as she sat on a long couch.

* * *

At the same time elsewhere, Erza was busy growling at her cell phone as she attempted to make it work and call Kisuke. Sighing, she wondered, "Is my command receiver not working properly?" It suddenly started beeping again, warning her of a Hollow.

* * *

Kazuma stood with the others in the hallway in front of the large board trying to remember Uryu when Erza suddenly rushed by and grabbed him by the arm and dragged him off.

* * *

As they ran down the halls the two bumped into a bespectacled student and Kazuma was barely able to shout out an apology as they continued running.

The figure turned silently to them with its glasses glowing in the sunlight before calmly brushing his shoulder off and walking away.

* * *

Kazuma and Erza then rounded another corner down a street to find, yet again, no Hollow.

Kazuma twitched an eyebrow and asked, "Is that damn thing broken or something?"

Erza examined her phone in annoyance when a white-clad figure jumped down in front of them, his eyes obscured by the glare on his glasses.

"It is good to meet you, Erza, Kazuma," he said with venom in his voice.

Kazuma narrowed his eyes and asked, "Who are you? And how do you know our names?"

Ignoring him, the man said, "I know about your powers, Soryu." The man then looked to the side as he said, "Another Hollow."

At that moment Erza's phone went off again.

The stranger turned and went exactly to where the Hollow was without any form of apparent aid. He then looked back at Kazuma and scoffed. "I'm surprised you aren't able to sense them on your own, Kazuma, and yet you call yourself a Soul Reaper." The silver cross hanging from his wrist suddenly released a burst of blue energy that took the form of an archer's bow made entirely of mana. The man reached up and pulled on the bowstring and an arrow also made of mana appeared. He released the arrow in a seemingly random direction, causing it to strike a far off Hollow.

Kazuma's eyes widened in surprise. He then narrowed his eyes and demanded, "Who are you?"

The man turned to him and Kazuma got a better look at him, a bespectacled teenager of average height with straight, chin-length raven hair framing his face, fair skin, and blue eyes wearing a white uniform with a cape and blue lines. He said to Kazuma angrily, "My name is Uryu Ishida. And I am a Quincy, who hates all Soul Reapers. Including you, Kazuma Soryu."

Kazuma sneered and readied his blade. "Is that so? Well if you're wanting to fight I'd be happy to."

Uryu adjusted his glasses with a single finger and glared at Kazuma. "I've no interest in confronting you right now. But if you so choose, I will fight you any day." With that, Uryu jumped off and vanished.

Kazuma sighed and sheathed his sword. "Damn, that guy reminds me way too much of Wingul."

"Wingul?" Erza asked.

Kazuma shook his head. "Not important, let's get back to school. I don't want to give Kon another chance to screw with me."

* * *

After the school day ended, Kazuma was preparing to leave when he was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. He turned around and saw Rin Tohsaka behind him. Raising an eyebrow he asked, "Tohsaka, need something?"

Nodding, Rin answered, "Yes. Remember, I was going to explain to you the Holy Grail War? I assume the business you had last night has concluded?"

Kazuma blinked curiously and thought, '_Maybe she doesn't watch the TV?_' With a sigh he then asked, "So where will we be going?"

"Kotomine Church."

"Mind if I come along?"

Kazuma turned around and saw Akeno behind them. He frowned in thought as he tried to find a way to get Akeno out of the situation.

Rin put up a hand and said, "Don't worry, Akeno is an ally. She and I are working together."

Kazuma raised an eyebrow and then asked in surprise, "Akeno you're…a Master?"

Nodding, Akeno displayed the Command Seals on her hand and said, "Yes. I am the Master of Saber."

"Saber" then walked up behind her, causing "Saber" and Kazuma to gape in shock.

Akeno and Rin looked between them and Rin asked, "Have you met Saber already?"

Kazuma chuckled and said, "Ah, well…you could say that…"

Akeno blinked and then giggled. "Ufufufu, so I was right…Abraxas?"

Kazuma's eyes widened. "H-how do you…?"

"It is part of the custom that a Servant explains to their Master who they are and their history, I must say it is rather amusing to find this out."

"Saber" was in fact Arturia. She looked at Kazuma and returned a small smile. "I had no idea that you were one of the seven Masters Ab…Kazuma."

Rin sighed and then recommended, "Well, since we're all here we might as well show our Servants. How about you first, Kazuma?"

Kazuma looked to Rin annoyed and then to Akeno and Arturia and sighed. Raising a hand he snapped his fingers and Medea appeared next to him in a flurry of light, wearing her robes rather than her casual clothing.

Medea looked around and asked, "Why are we here with other Masters?"

Kazuma put a hand on his head and responded with a sigh, "It's a long story." He then motioned to her and explained, "This is my…_Servant_ M-er, Caster."

Rin raised an eyebrow at the derision he expressed with the word Servant. Shrugging she waved a hand and her own Servant appeared. "This is my Servant, Archer."

"Archer" was a girl who appeared to be in her late teens with long, unkempt, dark blonde hair that faded to white at the ends, verdant green bangs that hung down over her forehead, with part framing her face, a long cowlick on top, tall, furry cat ear, fair skin, a cat tail the same color as her hair, and dark green, slitted, cat-like eyes who wore a short black dress with a pleated skirt and multiple green and gold markings on the front, detached, puffed, teal sleeves that covered only her shoulders with black ribbons tying them tight, a short waist-cape that was also teal with black markings on the bottom, short black gloves with black and gold cuffs, and long, thigh-high black boots with green markings on the front that were attached to the inside of her skirt. "Archer" opened her eyes and looked around before seeing Kazuma and she smiled brightly.

"Oh no," Medea said plainly.

"Archer" jumped forward and tackled Kazuma, shouting happily, "Abra!"

"Whoa, gah!" Kazuma grunted as "Archer" tackled him to the groun exuberantly.

Rin paled and demanded, "What the hell is going on!?"

Kazuma laughed as Archer rubbed her cheeks against him happily, almost purring before Kazuma finally managed to regain enough self-control to push her off and say, "E-enough! C'mon Atalanta, get off!"

"Archer" or rather, Atalanta, stood up to allow Kazuma to stand.

Looking at her in thought, Kazuma then sighed. "So, you're one of the Servants too?"

Atalanta smiled and nodded. "Yes. Is that…bad…?" she asked with a frown.

Kazuma noticed her disappointed expression and shook his head with a sigh. "No, not at all." Patting the top of her head, Kazuma then looked at Rin. "Something wrong?"

Rin tapped her foot with a growing number of tic marks on her head and then shouted, "How does my Servant know you, and how do you know my Servant?!"

"Eh…" Kazuma grunted in confusion. '_I…hadn't thought about this…shit…_'

Atalanta huffed at Rin and argued, "How do I know him? Why wouldn't I know my own husband?"

Rin looked at the two of them in disbelief for a few seconds as her brain attempted to process what she just heard. "Your whaaat?! This is just too insane to believe!"

Akeno giggled in amusement, however Arturia was not as amused. "His wife? I find that highly unlikely, after all I…I…I am his wife…" she sputtered out with some embarrassment.

"Huhhh!?" Atalanta groaned. "You? Abra, did you really marry this blondie?"

Kazuma sighed in frustration and slapped his hand against his face. "Somebody save me…"

Rin waved her hands frantically and shouted, "Time out!"

Everyone stopped and looked at her surprised.

Rin face-palmed and released a heavy sigh. "Could somebody please tell me what's going on here…?"

Kazuma frowned in thought. '_Damn…I hadn't expected this to become an issue like this…it's not really something I can hide at this point…_'

Akeno put a finger to her mouth in a "shh" motion. "Don't you think it is rude to ask another Master their history so soon?"

Rin looked at Akeno annoyed and twitched an eyebrow. "Perhaps, but _his_ history appears to have a bearing on my Servant's. I'd like to know how."

Akeno smiled sweetly and reiterated, "I think for now it's best we just leave it at that, no?"

Rin felt chills up her spine and nodded emphatically. "Okay, okay…"

"Good," Akeno chirped.

Kazuma sighed in relief.

* * *

Rin, who was still annoyed and confused, led the group to a church located on the northern most section of the city, though at one point they walked past an old-fashioned inn that gave Kazuma a strange sense of déjà vu, before finally reaching the church itself.

Kazuma looked around and was confused at its remoteness. "Why would a church be this far away?"

Rin answered, "Officially it's because it allows the church members to wash away their sins away from the material world or some nonsense like that. The real reason is that the church doubles as a safe-haven for Masters who have lost their Servants, so that other Masters who still have their Servants won't try and hunt them down."

Kazuma nodded in understanding. "I see…you seem very dismissive of religion."

Rin huffed in derision. "It's all a bunch of nonsense. People who need some greater being to explain their problems."

Kazuma and Akeno chuckled in amusement.

"What's so funny?!"

Kazuma shook his head and redirected, "Don't worry about it. You just keep thinking what you want to. At any rate, so who's the guy that owns, or runs, or does whatever with this church?"

Sighing Rin responded, "Kirei Kotomine. He's also my legal guardian and a serious pain in the ass."

Kazuma looked at her in thought. "So…what about your father…?"

Rin folded her arms uncomfortably. "I'd…rather not talk about that right now. For now let's go into the church."

Kazuma and he and Rin stepped forward, but after a few seconds he turned around and noticed Akeno standing at the entrance. Raising an eyebrow he asked, "You coming?"

Akeno apprehensively took a step forward but raised an eyebrow when she stepped onto the property. Sighing minutely in relief she turned to Arturia and said, "Stay here and keep watch."

Arturia nodded in response. "Understood."

Akeno walked up to the other two and joined them.

As they walked ahead, Kazuma paused a moment to look back at Arturia before smiling lightly, Arturia returning her own smile.

"Come on lover boy," Rin chided as she grabbed Kazuma by the arm.

* * *

Inside the church, Kazuma and Akeno looked around curiously.

Kazuma noticed that the church was disturbingly dark. "Doesn't this place have electricity or candles?"

"It does," Rin answered plainly, "but part of the goal of the church is to protect the Masters that take refuge. So it's easier to do that with no light at night."

Kazuma nodded in perplexed acceptance.

Rin put a hand on her hip and looked around annoyed. "Kirei! Where are you?!"

"You needn't be that loud, child," a deep voice answered.

Kazuma and Akeno turned as a tall man with shoulder-length, unkempt, dark brown hair, and dull, featureless brown eyes, wearing a priest's vestment with a long purple robe, and a golden cross hanging from a necklace walked towards them.

Akeno tightened one of her hands while Kazuma narrowed his eyes.

'_This man…_' Kazuma thought, '_he…reminds me far too much of Forbesii…and yet he apparently masquerades as a priest…_'

Rin folded her arms obstinately. "Honestly, Kirei, must you always sneak up on people like that?"

Kirei apologized with a smile and asked, "So who are these two?"

Rin motioned to them and explained, "They are Akeno Himejima and Kazuma Soryu. Akeno is my partner right now and Kazuma is someone I was hoping you could knock some sense into."

Kirei raised an intrigued eyebrow. "Oh? And why is that?"

"Because, he accidentally got involved with the Holy Grail War and he says his goal is to put an end to it. That's just stupid, right?"

Kirei chuckled in amusement and answered, "Perhaps. Perhaps not. As long as one is willing to participate in the War and not forsake their position as a Master, they may do so for any purpose. Even if that purpose is to undo the War itself."

"Wh-what?!" Rin asked in shock.

"The Grail chooses those it deems worthy. And obviously, it saw Kazuma as a worthy Master if he was able to summon a Servant."

"But that's just it! He _didn't_ summon a Servant. He found his by pure accident!"

Kirei raised both eyebrows in thought. "Is that so? Tell me boy, what knowledge do you have of magic?"

Kazuma twitched an eyebrow. '_I can't believe this bastard, who's probably not even forty, is calling me boy…_'

**'_Careful, your heart rate's going up again,_'** Ddraig warned sarcastically.

Kazuma sighed and replied, "Some. Who I was taught by and how are things I'd like to keep to myself."

Kirei nodded in understanding. "That's understandable, it is a mage's pride to keep their secrets to themselves. Let me ask you this then: why do you wish to dismantle the Grail War? For what purpose?"

Kazuma narrowed his eyes and answered, "Simple. The souls of the dead are being used as pawns for others, to help fulfill the wishes of people who use them like tools. Besides that, the 'Holy Grail' is far from the omnipotent wish-granter most see it as."

Everyone in the room looked at him in shock, though Rin appeared more insulted than surprised while Kirei appeared intrigued.

Before Kirei could say anything further Rin scoffed and asked, "Do you hear yourself? That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard! You insult the-!"

Kirei raised a hand to quiet her. He then directed his attention back at Kazuma and asked, "How do you know this? How can you be certain that it is not what they say it is?"

Kazuma tightened a fist and then retorted, "I have my sources. Unfortunately that too is something I would prefer not to reveal."

Rin narrowed her eyes and accused, "You know, for someone who knows so little of the Grail War, and wants so little to do with it, you certainly have a lot of secrets to hide."

Kazuma huffed and rebutted, "And you don't?"

Rin slunk back some, surprised at his response.

Kazuma then turned to Kirei and asked, "Now it's my turn. What in blazes is a member of the church doing, getting involved with a war between wizards?"

Kirei smirked and complimented, "Very shrewd. The answer is simple. The different mages and Servants often have powerful and destructive abilities. These have a very high possibility of endangering the lives of innocents. As a result, the church appoints an overseer for each War to act as a mediator, and to intervene when matters become too…conspicuous. Sometimes, the overseer may even send out decrees for the Masters to team up in the event one particular Master or Servant proves to be too dangerous."

Kazuma nodded in suspicious understanding. "I see…you don't consider me a threat like that? I have explicitly state my goal is to tear down this whole charade."

Kirei chuckled darkly and retorted, "I see no reason to stop you. As long as you follow the rules and laws of the War, and do not attempt to involve outside parties, your reasons and actions may be as you please. Even if they happen to be for taking down the War itself. After all, if you're to undo the Holy Grail War, you must _participate_ in the Holy Grail War."

Kazuma narrowed his eyes and folded his arms. "True. But I don't intend to win the war and take the Grail for myself."

Kirei raised an eyebrow curiously.

"I intend to obliterate it completely."

Akeno looked at Kazuma surprised, Rin gasped, and Kirei widened his eyes before chuckling and then laughing loudly.

Rin looked from Kazuma to Kirei several times before demanding, "What's so funny Kirei?!"

After subduing his laughter, Kirei responded, "Splendid! Quite the interesting goal for the War. Naturally, as long as your goal focuses on the Grail you are still legally participating _in_ the Grail War, so I shall take no action against you. Though…don't believe that Grail will do the same."

The three looked at him puzzled.

"What do you mean?" Kazuma asked.

"The Grail does in fact have a will of its own," Kirei explained, "beyond that I can say no more. However, I am glad to see you still intend to participate in the War, regardless of your motives."

Kazuma sighed and then asked Rin, "Is there anything else or are we finished here?"

Rin sighed, exhausted and surprised by the whole event, and answered defeated, "No, nothing else."

Kazuma nodded and turned to leave the church, though Kirei left him with parting words. "Watch yourself, Soryu. If the other Masters learn of your goal to destroy the Grail, they may very well ally against you."

Kazuma scoffed and retorted, "Then I will simply cut them down." Without another word he left the church.

Rin snarled angrily and left as well, Akeno bowing before leaving.

As the door finally shut, Kirei could only smirk. "Things have gotten very interesting…haven't they…?"

* * *

**And that's the end of that. Hopefully you guys enjoyed the chapter and some of the things that happened in it. If so a review is always nice. If not a review would be okay if you're not just going to bash the story. But I'd say that's about all for here so I'll see you, no...no I won't _see_ you but...whatever, next chapter, bye bye.  
**


	8. A Fool's Game

**Chapter VIII**

**Hello all! Hope you all enjoyed the last chapter, I am glad to see it got a few more reviews than the last couple, I hope that trend continues. At any rate, here's the newest chapter for Chaos Pawn of the Gremory, and hopefully you guys continue to enjoy it. As usual I'd like to thank my coauthor Bakuto Masaki as well as TheLastNanaya, though I'm still trying to decide what to call him in reference to this...anyway, can't think of much of anything else I need to say right now, so let's get on with the reviewer responses, shall we?**

**Bakuto Masaki: Yes, I hope it did as well. **

**Nightgale912: Thanks...I think. I believe that's a compliment, so I'll just go with it being as such. Yes, I know the story can feel a little widespread sometimes but hopefully that's not too distracting.  
**

**TheLastNanaya: Well...she's a sadist. Sadists do tend to enjoy weapons. Yeah, I can imagine you skipped that part, but it does have some things in there I hope you managed to read, like Akeno effortlessly destroying a Hollow after it tore most of her shirt off. I certainly hope it was. Yeah, I thought about having them jump in and join but decided I should exercise a little restraint. Besides, their time will come. That's the plan. But yes, in this case Akeno would be Illya's target.**

**Well, I believe that's everything so...on with the show...er, story, I mean. Whatever!**

* * *

Kazuma, Rin, and Akeno made their way away from Kotomine church, where Arturia was waiting outside.

Arturia nodded as they approached.

Akeno asked happily, "Ready to go home?"

Arturia nodded in agreement but tensed when she, along with the others, felt someone approaching.

The first thing they heard was the laughter of a young girl, they then saw a young-looking girl with waist-length, silver hair that was almost white, skin that was as white as snow, and deep red eyes wearing a collared, long-sleeved purple, buttoned shirt with a matching purple scarf, a long white skirt, purple boots, and a tall purple hat.

However, what Kazuma and the others focused on was the figure behind her. An armor clad person whose form was not visible as a blood red haze flowed and ebbed around them. The only details Kazuma could make out about the person were long, curved horns on their helmet, and a long, wide sword that seemed familiar, however he could not see enough detail to know why.

The girl giggled happily, although combined with her sadistic smirk and the shadowy figure behind her left everyone with an eerie feeling. "Hello there."

Akeno narrowed her eyes and raised a hand. "You're the girl I saw before."

Kazuma raised an eyebrow and asked, "Before?"

Akeno nodded and redirected seriously, "Yes, however we cannot worry about that now."

The girl bowed and said, "My name is Illyasviel von Einzbern. Though it's a long name so you can just call me Illya."

Rin narrowed her eyes curiously and muttered, "Von Einzbern? Then that means…"

Illya smiled and asked sweetly, "Now, could you all do me a favor and die please?"

Kazuma twitched an eyebrow and remarked, "This little imp's almost as creepy as Agria."

Rin tensed and demanded, "What do you want?"

Illya answered slightly annoyed, "I already told you. I want you all to die. Now, go get'em Berserker!"

The shadowed figure released a strange, animalistic howl and charged forward.

"Saber!" Akeno ordered.

Arturia nodded and rushed forward, as a blade hidden by wind magic appearing in her hands.

Kazuma clenched a fist angrily. '_Damn, I don't know if I'd be able to handle a Servant right now. Even with my powers returning I'm still human right now…shit, the one day I had to forget Kon._'

Arturia and Berserker clashed blades with force. However, when Berserker saw Arturia sections of its armor lit up bright red and it howled in a deeper anger, thrusting forward and knocking her off balance.

"No!" Kazuma shouted as Berserker slashed downward, causing a large gash down Arturia's torso.

"Kazuma!" Medea shouted as she appeared next to him and tossed Kon at him.

Kazuma caught the stuffed lion by the head.

Rin looked at Kazuma in confusion. "You idiot! This is no time to be playing with stuffed animals!"

Kazuma pulled open Kon's mouth and demanded, "Alright Kon! Cough it up."

"Hic!" Kon grunted as his Gikongan popped out and Kazuma grabbed it, ingesting the small pill as Kon took over his body and forced Kazuma out, in his Soul Reaper equipment.

Everyone there gasped in surprise.

Akeno looked at Kazuma and asked, "What are you doing? This is a fight between Servants."

Kazuma turned to her and snapped, "Screw that!" He unsheathed his Zanpakuto and charged at Berserker, who was preparing to strike Arturia again.

However its blade was stopped by Kazuma's Zanpakuto.

Kazuma grunted as he was pushed back some. '_Son of a bitch, this asshole has got some serious strength._'

Berserker looked at Kazuma for several seconds before tensing and growling again, lunging towards him.

Kazuma huffed and pushed back against it, managing to dredge up enough strength to force Berserker back and cause it to stumble.

Breathing heavily, Kazuma tensed his fists and said, "Well, I guess this is one fight where I'll need it." Kazuma stabbed his Zanpakuto into the ground, slammed his fists together, and shouted, "Let's go! Boosted Gear!" His hands were bathed in deep red light as red, plated gauntlets with several golden spikes, and a green jewel on the backs of the hands appeared. The gauntlets left his hands exposed and covered only a portion of his forearm. '_It's not a full awakening, but it'll do for now._'

A voice from the gauntlets shouted, **"Dragon Booster!"**

Berserker looked at Kazuma surprised as did Arturia and the others.

Rin widened her eyes and asked, "Wh-what is that…?"

Akeno's eyes widened before narrowing with a smile. '_You were right Prez…_'

Kazuma got into a fighting stance as the gauntlets shouted again, **"Boost!"** as the gems lit up.

Berserker roared and rushed at Kazuma.

Kazuma leveled his sword and swung it up, knocking Berserker's strike off. He pulled back his left fist and thrust it forward, slamming it into Berserker's torso and sending it flying back. Kazuma smirked as the gauntlet shouted once more.

Illya sneered as the stalemated battle continue.

Berserker jumped back from Kazuma and then rushed forward with its blade horizontal and swung it at him.

Kazuma pointed his blade down and put his left hand against the back to brace it and stopped Berserker's strike, grabbed the back of the sword with his left hand, released the handle and punched Berserker in the head and caused it to stumble. Kazuma returned his blade to normal and asked, "So, you wanna keep this going? The longer we go the stronger I get."

Illya widened her eyes and then chuckled in amusement. "That's silly. There's no way that works."

Kazuma smirked and showed her Boosted Gear as it Boosted again, the gauntlets glowing before increasing to covering his hands with dark red, armored gloves and extending further up his forearms. "Guess you've never heard of Boosted Gear. Every ten seconds my power doubles."

Illya's eyes widened as Berserker rushed at him and swung, however Kazuma jumped over its attack and spin-kicked in the air into Berserker's back and sent it skidding across the ground.

Kazuma rested his sword on his shoulder and said with a smirk, "If you want to get going now, I won't keep doing this."

Illya narrowed her eyes and ordered, "Let's go Berserker."

Berserker stood up and picked up Illya and looked at Kazuma for a few seconds before jumping away.

Kazuma sighed and sheathed his sword as Boosted Gear disappeared.

Arturia ran up to Kazuma annoyed. "What is wrong with you?!"

Kazuma looked at her confused. "You should know the answer to that by now."

Arturia clenched her fists in frustration. "I…I am aware of that, however…"

Kazuma put a hand up. "Ar…Saber, you know as well as I do," Kazuma paused and put a hand on her head with a smile, "I could never stand to see you hurt."

Arturia frowned in frustration. "I understand that, but I am a Servant, and what's more, my Master is your rival, so that means we may-"

Kazuma lightly tapped her on the head with a stern expression. "Don't even say it. There's no way in hell I'd fight you."

Arturia looked up at Kazuma contentiously but then sighed in defeat. "Very well. I can see this won't stop you."

Kazuma grinned and replied, "Darn right. You should know by now I'm stubborn as a bull."

Arturia smirked deviously and then grabbed his wrist and clenched her fist strongly.

This resulted in Kazuma falling to his knees.

Arturia smiled down at him and rebutted, "Who is the king here?"

"You are…you are…" Kazuma whined as Arturia let go. "Ooowww…"

Medea and Kon ran over to Kazuma and Kon asked, "Want your body back?"

"…Please…"

* * *

The group was walking back to Akeno's house when Rin suddenly stopped.

Kazuma and the others turned back to her and Kazuma asked, "Your legs stop working?"

Rin stood still with twitching eyebrows and then pointed at Kazuma and demanded annoyed, "Who are you?"

Kazuma looked at her incredulously. "Has your brain dropped out your ears or something?"

THWACK!

"No you idiot! You're a Master out of nowhere, my Servant and Akeno's Servant know you personally by a strange name, you've got that weird, out of body thing, and that strange gauntlet! I want an explanation, otherwise I'll determine you as an enemy!"

Kazuma sighed heavily and looked at Rin in disbelief.

Akeno walked up to Kazuma and added, "I would like to know more about you as well. After all Saber seems to know you well enough."

Kazuma rubbed his head in frustration and then sighed. "Alright, fine. Follow me. I'll tell you at my apartment."

Rin looked at him incredulously.

"I'm not that kinda person dammit!"

* * *

After arriving at his apartment complex he led them to his apartment and opened the door to lead them in.

To his misfortune, Kuroka and Kazehana were sitting at the table when he walked in with the others.

Kuroka and Kazehana looked up and saw Arturia there.

Kazehana pointed at Arturia and muttered, "Aren't you…?"

Kuroka said in surprise, "You were the woman in Kazu-nya's bed!"

Kazuma began to sweat heavily as Rin and Akeno looked at him incredulously as Arturia began to glow fluorescently red.

"You're not that kind of person hm?" Rin asked incredulous.

Kazuma sputtered, "Ah…well…I…that was…different…"

Rin and Akeno turned to Arturia who felt about the size of a mosquito compared to the other girls' judgmental stares.

Kazuma waved his hands and shouted, "This isn't the time for that! Let me explain and you'll understand, okay."

Rin and Akeno turned to Kazuma and then sat down at the table as Kazuma sat at the end of the table.

"Now, one thing I need to clarify is that what I'm about to tell you will have the effect of revealing who Archer, Saber, and Caster really are. You cannot use that information against the rest of us and if you share it with anyone else they and you will die."

Akeno and Rin froze in surprise at the matter-of-fact way he said that.

Rin gulped and asked, "A-are you…?"

Kazuma nodded and stared at Rin sternly. "Yes, I am completely serious."

Akeno nodded in understanding and responded, "I will not tell anyone."

Kazuma turned to Rin and said, "If I tell you this you will need to agree to an alliance. We will work together to win the War."

Rin folded her arms in a huff. "Let me guess, to accomplish your goal of destroying the Grail?"

"What is your wish?"

"Wh-what?!"

"What is the wish you want from the Grail?"

Rin looked away with a red face. "Ah…w-well…I…" she then mumbled quietly.

Kazuma raised an eyebrow and insisted, "What was that?"

"Ohh, I haven't really thought about it okay!?"

Kazuma gaped slightly in surprise. "You haven't thought about what your wish is?"

"N-no…I'm only participating to hold up my family's honor. I must excel in everything I do."

Kazuma nodded in understanding. "In that case destroying the Grail shouldn't have any effect on you."

"What?! It _would_! I must _win_ the War to uphold my honor!"

"I'd say _this_ is more important. That Grail is evil, and it must be destroyed."

"What do you mean by that?"

"The Grail's true name is the Sephiroth Graal. It is not some omnipotent, wish-granting object. It is a magical item called a Sacred Gear. Its only real effects is that whoever uses it is able to hear the thoughts of the dishonored dead, an infinite sea of damned souls called Magutsushi. However, using it causes the user to lose their mind. The closest thing it could provide to granting a wish is using those souls as fuel to perform different acts in the real world, destroying them in the process."

Rin's expression became crestfallen before she clenched her fists and shook her head emphatically. "No! No, no, no! You're wrong! You have to be!"

Kazuma raised an eyebrow as Rin began to cry. "You're far too defiant about this for it to just be about _your_ honor."

Rin stood up and shouted, "My father died for this War! He couldn't have died for something as pointless as that!"

Kazuma put a hand against his forehead and sighed heavily. "I see…well I suppose that explains things."

Rin stared at Kazuma defiantly. "Alright, now you know…" she sat down softly on her seat before continuing, "my father, Tokiomi Tohsaka, died in the Fourth Holy Grail War, he died fighting to obtain the Grail."

"And you believe you can uphold his honor by winning the Grail?"

Rin nodded.

"Well as cold as it is, it seems your father was fed lies. The Holy Grail never was, and never has been a wish-granting device." Kazuma paused as he noticed Arturia's expression sour.

"And just how do you know so much about it?"

"My master and proverbial creator, Forbesii Lucifer was one of the people to own the Holy Grail."

Rin blinked and asked, "Lucifer? Isn't that the name of the Devil?"

Kazuma nodded. "Yes, however, I can tell you no more than that without getting your agreement to an alliance. I guarantee you, that whatever your father sought out, had he obtained the Grail, it merely would've killed him. You will not honor his memory by fighting in a War based on a lie."

Rin clenched her fists and sighed sadly. "Very well. However, this is only a truce. Until you can prove that the Holy Grail truly is as you say, we are still enemies."

Kazuma nodded and turned to Akeno.

"I have no problem joining, Kazu," Akeno replied.

"Kazu?" Rin asked. "When did you two start with nicknames?"

Akeno giggled in amusement and explained, "Ufufufu, isn't it normal for a girl to give her boyfriend nicknames?"

Rin looked between the two several times in bewilderment. "Eh…eh, eh? EEEHHH?!"

Kazuma sighed as Rin started shouting.

"Y-y-you two are d-d-dating?!"

Kazuma rested his cheek against a fist and nodded. "Yeah, a couple weeks now."

Rin twitched an eyebrow and then sighed. "I can't believe you two are actually dating. Hah, you must be pretty desperate if you're dating one of the Perverted Trio, Himejima."

Akeno smiled sweetly and retorted, "You. Are. Ly-ing. I know that you're familiar with Kazuma personally, he fixes and maintains those gems of yours. So you know full well he's nothing like how he projects himself in school."

"Ohhh…" Rin whined as she slumped her shoulders.

"Or…could it be that you're jealous I got a boyfriend before you, Tohsaka?"

"Shut up!"

Kazuma took a deep breath and then sighed. "If you two are finished, can we _please_ get back on topic?"

"This is your fault!" they replied in unison.

Kazuma twitched an eyebrow in annoyance. '_Am I really considering teaming up with these two…?_'

**'_That's the way it seems,_'** Ddraig remarked.

'_…I'm must be very suicidal…_'

**'_That is a definite possibility._'**

Kazuma sighed again and then slammed his hand down on the table, ending the argument. "Alright, _if_ you are finished, we came here for a different purpose, remember?"

The girls turned to Kazuma slightly annoyed but sighed in defeat.

Kazuma turned to Rin and asked, "So, will you form an alliance with us, or not?"

Rin nodded slowly and answered, "Yes, I will."

Kazuma nodded in return and proceeded to explain his history to the girls.

* * *

After he finished, they both, along with Atalanta, Medea, and Arturia, who had not known Kazuma's history after a certain point, looked at him in surprise.

Rin sat silent for several seconds before asking, "That…that can't…all be true…that you were raised by the Devil…that you fought against several gods…it can't…"

Kazuma nodded in response. "It's all true, every word."

Arturia, Medea, and Atalanta nodded in agreement.

Rin gaped in surprise and asked, "So then that means that…the beings we call God and Devil were real…?"

Kazuma nodded in response. "Yes, they were."

"That's…unbelievable. Although…how do Saber, Archer, and Caster fit into all that? You never mentioned them."

Kazuma nodded and pointed to "Saber." "Saber's real name is Arturia Pendragon."

Rin looked at Arturia in surprise, Arturia nodding in affirmation. "Th-that's…so then she was…?"

Kazuma nodded with a pained expression. "Yes…she is my wife whom I killed…"

Arturia shook her head. "No, I let you kill me, you need to understand that."

Kazuma sighed and shook his head in response. "That doesn't change things."

Rin frowned and then asked, "What about Caster and Archer though?"

Kazuma pointed to "Archer" and explained, "Archer's real name is Atalanta. I met her during my travels to deal with Prometheus' plans to use Typhon."

"As in…Atalanta the Huntress?" Rin asked.

"I thought you said she told you her history?"

"Ah…well…not much."

Atalanta lightly knocked herself on the head and stuck out her tongue.

Kazuma sighed and explained, "I was travelling through the area of Greece she lived in at the time and ended up challenging her to a race since I was bored."

Atalanta flung herself over Kazuma's shoulders and added, "Yeah, but Abra didn't know that marrying me was the reward."

Kazuma looked up at her annoyed, "How the hell was I supposed to know when you never told me?!"

Atalanta moaned sadly in response.

Kazuma sighed and reached up and tugged on one of her ears.

"Nya!" Atalanta shrieked as she jumped back. "That hurt!"

Kazuma just chuckled as Rin asked, "So what about Medea?"

Kazuma nodded and answered, "Medea, from the legend of Jason and the Argonauts. I ran into her after everything that happened to her and she followed our group up until we beat Typhon."

Akeno asked apprehensively, "If you don't mind me asking, how did they both…?"

Kazuma sighed and relayed, "Medea was…" Kazuma clenched a fist as he remembered the events, "…she was crushed by Typhon before we had the chance to kill him for good."

Atalanta added solemnly, "I died when I used my mana stopping Abra from rampaging around as a giant dragon."

"Giant dragon?" Akeno and Rin asked.

Kazuma sighed and tugged on Atalanta's ear again, getting an annoyed shriek from her. "I haven't explained a few things to you yet. You see, part of what I gained from Boosted Gear was the ability to use an ancient form of magic called Dragon Slayer Magic."

Akeno's eyes widened. "Dragon Slayer? But dragons are some of the most powerful beings in existence."

Kazuma nodded in agreement. "Yes, but about four thousand years ago there was a form of magic that was designed to defeat them. I'm one of the only people alive that knows how to use. There are multiple levels of the magic, and the highest form grants the user the ability to transform their own body into that of a dragon. As a result of defeating Typhon, I awakened that ability. The only problem was that since I was so exhausted from fighting him that I wasn't able to control my dragon form, so Atalanta absorbed all of the excess energy from my transformation. Unfortunately…it was too much for her body to handle…"

Rin started inching away from Kazuma.

Kazuma looked at her confused.

"What do you expect? From the sounds of it people drop like flies around you."

Kazuma tightened his hands and nodded. "Yeah…I know…"

Akeno glared at Rin. "You say that as if Kazu himself isn't already aware of that."

Rin flinched in surprise. "Er, well…sorry…"

Kazuma shook his head in response. "No, you're not wrong. I will be the first to admit that being around me carries death as a likely result. If you want, you still have the chance to back out of this. I'll simply erase the events of this period and something else will replace it."

Akeno smiled and shook her head. "I couldn't go anywhere, you_ are_ my boyfriend after all."

Rin twitched an eyebrow angrily. "Hmph, well, as for me. My pride as a magus won't allow me to abandon something like this. If it's true that the Holy Grail really is as evil as you say, then it's my duty to keep it out of the hands of those who would cause devastation with it."

Kazuma looked at her surprised.

"Wh-what…?"

"You seem more like one of those people than someone who would fight against them."

Rin threw a coffee cup at him. "You jerk!"

Kazuma fell to the floor as the piece of dinnerware hit him in the face. He stayed there for a few seconds before sitting back up. "That was rather uncalled for."

"So was you calling _me_ evil!" Rin shot back.

Kazuma smirked lightly. "I never actually _said_ evil…"

"Ohhh…I'm…gonna kill you!"

"Hey, there's the tyrant in the making we all know."

Rin smiled shakily and asked, "You really want to die don't you?"

Kazuma just smirked.

Rin sighed heavily and then asked, "Well, since it seems we've formed some sort of alliance, what now?"

"Why are you askin' me?"

"Well you _are_ the one who was a military commander, right? I'm not saying I'll always follow your suggestions, but I'll still take them into consideration."

Kazuma sighed as he ran a hand through his hair and responded, "For now we should bide our time. The only Servant that we've encountered so far is Berserker. We all also each have Servants of our own, Saber, Caster, and Archer."

Medea then raised a hand.

"What is it Medea?"

"We have one more Servant," she added.

The three looked at her puzzled.

"Before you found me in that park, I managed to summon my own Servant."

Rin looked at her in shock. "A Servant summoning a Servant? I didn't even think that was possible."

Medea nodded in response. "It wasn't easy, mind you. Doing this also means I require more mana from my own Master, as a portion of mine goes into fueling my Servant, Assassin." Medea then snapped her fingers as Assassin appeared next to her.

Everyone in the room gasped as Assassin appeared.

Assassin was a young woman who strongly resembled Arturia with short, pink-blond hair in a bob cut, a small portion tied back with a black bow, a small cowlick on the top of her head, pale yellow eyes, and fair skin who wore a light pink kimono with a dark pink hakama, brown, high-heeled boots, and black bracers on her arms.

Assassin opened her eyes and looked around. She tensed when she noticed the large number of Servants and Masters in the room however Medea raised a hand and Assassin appeared to calm down.

Kazuma pointed to Assassin and asked Medea, "Think you would mind explaining?"

Medea shook her head. "As I said, Assassin is a Servant I summoned myself."

Kazuma looked back at Assassin and said, "Well we're all on first name basis, so who are you?"

Assassin looked at Medea thoughtfully.

Medea nodded with a thin smile.

Assassin nodded in return and bowed before introducing herself. "My name is Okita Souji."

Kazuma tapped his finger for a few seconds.

Rin looked at him puzzled and asked, "Is…something wrong…?"

"I…don't recognize that name…"

Rin sighed and retorted, "You don't know Japan's history very well, do you?"

"Hey, it's not my fault, I group up in Niffleheim, I wasn't even on Earth for most of my life."

Rin motion to Souji and explained, "Okita Souji was a captain in the Shinsengumi, and one of their best swordsman. Though I will say it's strange to learn _he_ was actually a _she_."

Souji nodded in return. "You seem to know quite a bit about me."

"You _are_ a historical figure in Japan, after all."

Kazuma stared at Rin still lost in though.

Rin merely sighed in exasperation. She then looked around the room and commented, "I suppose this means our little alliance now has four of the seven Servant classes. And it also means you, Kazuma, have two."

Kazuma thought for a moment and then shrugged. "Yeah, I guess it does."

Arturia then interjected into the conversation. "If you don't mind my intrusion, now that introductions are finished, I believe it may be pertinent to discuss plans on how to deal with the other Masters and Servants."

Kazuma nodded but before he could say anything Rin interrupted. "Aside from Berserker, there is one other Servant we know of."

Kazuma raised an eyebrow and asked, "Who?"

"Lancer. Archer, I mean, Atalanta, and I were attacked by Lancer as the first battle of the War. I don't know who she is, but she is skilled."

Kazuma nodded in thought. "Saber, Caster, Assassin, Archer, Lancer, and Berserker. So that leaves…?"

"Rider," Akeno answered. "We merely need to discover who Rider is."

Kazuma nodded in response and then turned to Rin. "So what do you know about Lancer?"

Nodding, Rin answered, "I know that she is certainly skilled with her namesake weapon, she was able to outmaneuver Archer quite easily."

Kazuma nodded in understanding. "I see, so she uses a long, close-combat weapon and is also agile. Though I'm surprised she was able to outmaneuver you Atalanta."

Atalanta folded her arms in a huff. "Rin misspoke, that blonde bitch isn't faster than I am, she's fast enough to deflect my arrows is all."

Kazuma raised an eyebrow but then nodded. "And I can tell you firsthand that Berserker is powerful, he, she…I don't really know…has a lot of force in that swing and a large sword to back it up. It also seems he is no slouch when it comes to speed either."

Arturia nodded in agreement. "Yes, I also cannot say but Berserker gives me a very uncomfortable feeling."

"Yeah, so you felt it too, huh?"

Rin interjected, "Of course he does, the guy's a howling freak covered in red smoke."

Kazuma chuckled slightly. "Yeah, I guess you have a point."

Arturia then asked, "So what do we do now?"

"For now, I'd say keep doing things the same as we have been. I'm certain there are people out there watching us, plus if we do anything too drastic it has the potential to get civilian involved."

"And that presents a large issue," Medea interjected.

Kazuma narrowed his eyes and asked, "Why? I know they would be in danger, but you seem to mean something bigger."

Medea nodded solemnly. "Yes…whenever an unaffiliated person stumbles upon a Grail War battle, the rules state that person must be killed immediately."

Kazuma tensed angrily. "That so…?"

Rin frowned and added, "That means that even if you don't want to, if someone sees you in a battle-"

"Then whoever oversees this damn farce, Kirei or otherwise, can kiss my ass. There's no way I'm killing people, over a War based on a lie that they didn't ask for. And if you think that I'm wrong I extend the same sentiment to you."

Rin snarled and snapped back, "You know, for as charming as you sometimes can be you have a knack for being an asshole!"

"I don't take kindly to people who hurt, endanger, or threaten innocents just because of their own selfish desires or gains."

"And what if it were a friend of yours doing something like that?"

"No friend of mine would. Not unless they were being controlled."

"But let's take this thought experiment to the extreme, what if they were?"

Kazuma sighed and then stared at Rin plainly. "I'd kill them. Unless they had a damn good reason to explain it I would treat them no differently."

"You can be very biased. You claim you want to dismantle the War because it endangers people, and that you'll kill those who hurt innocents. But if it's someone you care about you'll spare them if they give a good enough reason. You don't see the circular logic in that?"

"Listen _human_, I won't sit here and be talked down to like I'm some child. When I say good reason, what I'm referring to is purpose. I may be forgiving if the people they kill are themselves evil. Hell, if I found someone going around axing criminals I'd pin a damn medal on their chest. But I know the kind of situation you're talking about. You're talking about if one of the people I know ends up being a Servant and is killing people. If that scenario turns out to be true, I stand by what I said. Unless their reasons are justifiable I _will_ kill them."

"And just what would be a justifiable reason to kill a person?"

"You're twisting my words around. But if you must know, you yourself should know about the Command Seals, it would be quite simple for a Master to compel their Servant to kill people with a Command Seal. I also know a few people who would be willing to kill those they know to be criminals. Now if you don't mind, this conversation is grating on my nerves as the situations you're talking about are statistical impossibilities."

Rin nodded as she stood up and walked out of the doorway as Atalanta disappeared with a frown. "This is true. I simply want to know you won't falter if one of your old bedmates turns out to be an enemy."

Kazuma narrowed his eyes angrily at Rin as she left. With a heavy sigh he remarked, "I really don't like that girl."

"Then why do you help her so much?" Akeno asked.

Kazuma sighed and responded with a shrug. "I don't like her, but I can also say she's not a bad person. At any rate, you and Arturia should probably get going as well."

Akeno stood and bowed before walking towards the door.

Arturia turned to Kazuma and frowned before smiling slightly and bowing as well.

Kazuma nodded with a smile and stood to walk her to the door.

"You know, I find this arrangement most intriguing, do you agree, Abra-…Kazuma?" Arturia asked.

Kazuma chuckled in response and answered, "I can say it's one of the weirder things that's happened in my life, and I've met numerous gods and goddesses to boot."

Arturia laughed slightly. "Yes, I do suppose something of this type is quite unusual." Arturia then left with Akeno.

Kazuma sighed as he sat back down at the table. After a few seconds Kazuma broke out in ecstatic laughter.

Kuroka looked at him puzzled and asked, "Erm, Kazu-nya, are you okay, nya?"

Kazuma wiped stray tears from his eyes as his laughter calmed down. "Yes…I am quite fine. It's just…an event like this…I can't decide if it should be a dream or a nightmare. Heh, heh, it's all just so ridiculous…"

Medea looked at him confused and asked, "Why do you say that?"

Kazuma looked up with a mirthless smile. "You're telling me you look at this situation and don't see how insane it is?"

Medea shook her head with a smile. "No. I merely look at the chance to be with you again. I am certain Atalanta and Arturia feel the same way. Do you…not agree?"

Kazuma shook his head. "That's not quite what I mean…it's just that…even though I'm trying to destroy it…it's _because_ of the Sephiroth Graal that I've gotten to see you all again. It simply makes the entire situation feel rather…ironic. It's also just a matter of coincidence that I am allies with each of the others' summoners since…if I wasn't…"

"You would need to fight them," Medea finished.

Kazuma nodded slowly. "And I don't think I'd be able to do it."

"So then what about what you told Tohsaka earlier?"

"I was merely assuaging her concerns. The old me may have been capable of doing that, I did kill four gods after all, but I don't think I'd have the nerve anymore."

Medea was about to say something to him when Kazehana suddenly exclaimed, "Love! It's so amazing!"

Kazuma and Medea looked at her completely confused.

Medea asked puzzled, "Uhm…what is this about?"

Kazehana replied happily, "Kazuma's love across centuries has brought you and the others back, isn't it romantic?"

Kazuma sighed in exhaustion. "I suppose you could see it that way, but I highly doubt I had anything to do with the Servants who were chosen in this War."

Medea chuckled lightly in amusement.

Kazuma raised an eyebrow and asked, "What's got you giggling?"

"I merely think that Kazehana's idea is rather amusing. It certainly puts our situation in a brighter light, don't you agree?"

Kazuma raised his eyebrows in thought and then smirked weakly. "I suppose it does. With that said I think it best I get to bed, I imagine that with everything going on life is about to get a lot more complicated."

The girls nodded as Kazuma vanished into his room.

* * *

Kazuma awoke the next morning to find Erza outside his room. Raising an eyebrow he asked, "Need something?"

"Why were there so many people here last night?"

Kazuma blinked curiously. "Pardon?"

"There are traces of foreign mana all over the apartment. Mind explaining?"

"I had an orgy," Kazuma deadpanned.

"Answer me seriously dammit!" Erza rebutted with a deeply reddened face.

"Unfortunately I can't tell you that."

Erza twitched an eyebrow. "If it's about the Holy Grail War I'm already well aware of it."

Kazuma looked at her puzzled. "How?"

"People meddling with the souls of the dead, you think that's not something the Soul Society would check in to? Every time one of these things happens the rate of pluses migrating to the Soul Society spikes."

Kazuma narrowed his eyes and asked, "Pluses?"

"It's what we call the lingering souls of the deceased."

"Oh…well that makes things simple. However, back on topic, yes. I had a meeting with a few other Masters last night. But if you don't mind the details are something I'd rather keep to myself."

Erza tensed and asked lowly, "Is it because you don't trust me?"

Kazuma sighed and folded his arms. "No, that's not it at all. It's just that the rules of this perverted War are that outsiders can't be involved. So, if I get you involved then you might…" Kazuma trailed off as he looked off to the side unsurely, a light tinge to his face, "you might get…hurt, and…I don't need that on my conscience." Kazuma looked off to the other side defiantly, though his face was still slightly reddened.

Erza looked at him puzzled before bring a hand to her mouth to stifle a light chuckle. With a small smile she responded, "Thank you, Kazuma."

Kazuma looked at her with a shaky smile. "Y-yeah, sure. Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to go put some clothes on besides my boxers."

Erza nodded as he walked back into his room, and it was then Erza finally realized that Kazuma's toned body was covered in scars. She frowned in thought as the door closed. '_Where did he…get them all? I guess…it must have been during his life as Abraxas. But…_that_ many scars?_'

* * *

After he finished dressing himself Kazuma prepared to leave with Erza but they were interrupted by Medea.

Erza looked at her surprised and Kazuma intrigued as she wore her newly made Kuoh Uniform.

"So, what do you think?" Medea asked.

Kazuma nodded with a smirk. "It looks good on you. I must say whoever tailored it got everything just right."

Medea nodded and said slyly, "The tailor took my measurements."

Kazuma paled.

"Don't you wish _you_ did?"

Kazuma slumped to the floor in defeat.

Erza looked at him pathetically. "Honestly? You are truly pathetic."

"Leave me alone…" he moaned.

* * *

Kazuma twitched an eyebrow as he walked to school. '_This…is going to be hard to hide…_' Kazuma thought as he realized he had Medea and Erza beside him as well as Mavis in front of him.

Medea looked to the side and noticed Kazuma's uncomfortable expression. Smirking she tapped Mavis' shoulder. "I bet I can beat you to the school."

Mavis got a twinkle in her eye before the two took off at high speeds.

Erza looked at them puzzled as Kazuma sighed in relief.

* * *

As Kazuma and Erza arrived at the school building, Kazuma noticed an odd sensation at the entrance. '_This feels like…a mana sigil…but who…?_' Narrowing his eyes he looked up at the third floor where the second year students resided. "It couldn't be…Uryu…"

* * *

Kazuma managed to push the worries about Uryu from his mind and made his way to class. As he did, he ran in to someone he wasn't happy about meeting.

"You," Sakura's blue-haired brother sneered at Kazuma.

Kazuma raised an eyebrow and asked dismissively, "Sorry, do I know you?"

"Don't play dumb with me Soryu. You act like you don't know me every time we run into each other now."

Kazuma shrugged in response. "Well sometimes I wish I didn't."

Shinji smirked proudly. "You act so high and mighty. But don't you worry, someday, you'll learn where you belong."

Kazuma frowned angrily at Shinji. "You know, I considered you little more than a slight annoyance before, but as of late you've gone full jackass. I don't know who pissed in your coffee recently but you've all of a sudden gained a major ego and you're flaunting it like it's something to be proud of."

"Hmph, you simply don't have the self-respect I do, I am from a well-known family after all. It helps that I'm vice-captain of the archery club," Shinji rebutted proudly.

"Whatever, lineage and bloodline don't mean crap when you've got nothing but the clothes on your back. Go hop out into a desert for a few days alone and then tell me all the good your heritage is doing you."

Shinji clenched his fists as Kazuma walked off.

* * *

Kazuma's thoughts were dominated by the confusion about Shinji who, up until recently, had been a relatively normal student with a slight mean streak. In the past few weeks as Kazuma's life had simultaneously become hectic with Erza's arrival though, Kazuma noticed Shinji's sudden increase from jerk to jackass.

"Kazuma!"

Kazuma was brought out of his thoughts and turned and saw Orihime walking towards him frantically. "Oh, Orihime. Somethin' wrong?"

"You ran off yesterday without warning and never came back. What happened?"

Kazuma scratched the back of his head as he thought up an excuse. "Sorry 'bout that, had an issue at home."

"Like what?"

"Ah…well…Muffins got into a little scrape and-"

Kazuma was interrupted as Orihime suddenly blurted out, "Oh no, is Muffins okay?!"

Kazuma began to sweat heavily as the rest of the students looked at them incredulously. "Erm…could you keep your voice down? You're making a scene…"

Orihime instantly slapped her hands over her mouth and nodded apologetically.

Kazuma sighed and responded, "It was nothing really. She just knocked over a bowl and got herself stuck under it. She's stupid like that."

* * *

At Kazuma's house, Kuroka and Kazehana sat in front of the television as Kuroka suddenly sneezed.

Kazehana looked at her curiously and asked, "Are you alright?"

Kuroka sniffed and then responded puzzled, "Yes, nya. I think someone's just talking about me behind my back, nya."

* * *

Shaking his head, Kazuma reassured, "In the end she was alright."

"Oh, good," Orihime sighed out in relief. She then asked, "Did something happen between you and Uryu last night?"

Kazuma blinked curiously and asked, "Uhm, why are you asking that all of a sudden?"

"Because, he disappeared about the same time you did and he's really on edge today."

"You…make the most bizarre connections, you know that?" Kazuma asked with an unconvincing laugh. '_And here I thought Orihime was dumb as a post. Maybe so, but she's got one hell of an intuition._' "Besides, how would you know he's on edge?"

"Because, he and I are in the handicrafts club together."

Kazuma looked at her in disbelief. "S-seriously? That seems…odd…"

* * *

Orihime showed Kazuma to the classroom where the club met and, true to her word, Uryu sat in the club when two female students walked up to him, one holding a stuffed doll.

The girl asked Uryu to fix it, upon which Uryu effortlessly and swiftly fixed the stuffed doll to pristine conditions immediately.

Kazuma twitched an eyebrow. '_Damn…I'm…almost impressed. The kid's almost as good as I am._'

* * *

After finishing up his club activities, Uryu was making his way up a flight of stairs, he stopped midway up and challenged, "How long are you going to continue to follow me, Kazuma Soryu?"

Kazuma walked around the corner behind Uryu and rebutted. "I'm surprised, most humans, even those attuned to spirits, wouldn't be able to sense the light mana pulses I was giving off."

Uryu turned around dismissively to Kazuma. "I've been able to sense you since you and Orihime were watching me back at the handicrafts club."

Kazuma opened his eyes intrigued as he looked at Uryu. "That so? So in other words, you're able to sense even the faintest trace of mana."

"Precisely. Though could you at least give me the respect of calling it spiritual energy?"

Kazuma smirked and retorted, "Why use such a complicated name when mana works perfectly fine?"

"If you insist," Uryu remarked as he adjusted his glasses.

'_Yeah, this jackass is way too much like Wingul._'

"However, I'm disappointed, with as wise about the spiritual world as you seem to be, you haven't noticed me until today."

"No, nothing quite like that," Kazuma responded. "I suppose you could say…I didn't really get my powers back until the past few weeks and even then I've been too busy to take the chance to search for anyone as insubstantial as you."

Uryu winced angrily. "I'd watch my tongue if I were you. I could very well put a hole through your head."

Kazuma opened his mouth and said, "Ahh…"

Uryu gained a tic mark. "You…are seriously trying my patience. At any rate, unlike you, I noticed your large spiritual presence quite a while ago. I had an inkling of it since I arrived at this school and was certain of it over the past few weeks when your power spiked. I'm assuming that being when you gained your Soul Reaper powers."

Kazuma clapped dismissively. "Bravo. You get a gold star. So, you done pointing out the obvious or are you going to continue in failed attempts to prove how much smarter you are than me?"

Uryu clenched his fists angrily. "Very well, I shall get to the point." Uryu pulled out a small silver ring from his pocket and held it in his hand. "I challenge you to a little contest."

Kazuma narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

"The goal is simple, see who can kill the most Hollows. It will prove which of us is superior, it will also show you…that Soul Reapers are truly unnecessary."

Kazuma sneered angrily. "You're insane. This challenge is ridiculous."

Uryu smirked. "Am I? Or are you just too scared because you're merely a Substitute Soul Reaper rather than a true one?"

Kazuma narrowed his eyes before closing them momentarily. He then snapped them open with his Mangekyo active and Uryu jumped as the spot next to him burst with black flames.

Uryu looked next to him shocked and then to Kazuma. "That power…it…is not something that belongs to a Soul Reaper…"

"You're right, I am only a Substitute Soul Reaper. But I'm also something else. And if you start this challenge, and endanger the countless lives of the people in this city, after it's over, I'm going to beat you senseless."

Uryu smirked and squeezed the silver ring before it burst to pieces and shattered.

* * *

Erza walked towards Urahara Shop with Kazuma next to her. Folding her arms in thought she asked, "Is there any reason he had to send a Thought Projection instead of coming himself?"

The Thought Projection responded, "I may be a Thought Projection, but I'm still me. I simply thought it'd be best for a Thought Projection to go with you while I trail Uryu. If you're going to see Urahara for info on him I want to also have that information, as much as I can."

Erza nodded in understanding. "Very shrewd."

As the two approached the shop, Jinta noticed them and asked. "Yo, Erza, who's this guy? Your boyfriend?"

Kazuma knocked him on the head. "Keep that kind of talk up and you'll find yourself power bombed on a street post in a few years."

Erza sighed and asked Jinta, "Is Urahara in?"

Jinta pointed to the main door to the store.

Erza and Kazuma walked in to find Urahara sitting on the slightly elevated lip at the back of the main room.

"'Bout time you showed up," Kisuke remarked.

"You were expecting us, I take it?" Kazuma asked.

Kisuke nodded. "Though…I was expecting the real Kazuma, not some kind of projection."

Kazuma shook his head. "As I told Erza, I may be a Thought Projection but I'm still me."

"Right, right. Anyway, I assume you're here…about that Quincy."

Kazuma and Erza nodded in agreement.

Kisuke explained, "The Quincies area clan of demon hunters who specialize in killing Hollows. They had originally been scattered to every corner of the Earth, going around hunting Hollows much the same way other groups would hunt demons, or, should I say devils?"

Kazuma narrowed his eyes and responded, "Say whatever you like. Whether you use a racial slur or not doesn't bother me."

Kisuke chuckled in amusement. "If you say so. At any rate, the Quincies were eventually wiped out two hundred years ago, because unlike Soul Reapers, who purify a Hollow and then send the purified soul to the Soul Society, the Quincies actually destroyed the Hollow and its base soul."

Kazuma narrowed his in disgust.

"They were quite cold about it as well," Erza reinforced.

Kisuke shrugged. "They believed that there was no benefit in sending Hollows, beings who eat multiple innocent souls, to the Soul Society. So they destroyed them completely. However…it was that very philosophy that was their undoing."

* * *

The real Kazuma stood before Uryu angrily. "You bastard, that thing was filled with mana."

"Exactly," Uryu rebutted. "It's Hollow bait."

Kazuma immediately rushed into his bag and pulled out Kon, swallowing the Gikongan and assuming his Soul Reaper form. "You're going to pay for this you bastard!" Kazuma jumped forward and grabbed Uryu by the collar. "You undo that right now or I'll chop your head off!"

Uryu smirked in response. "You fool, the city is now crawling with Hollows. Shouldn't you be more worried about those 'innocent people' rather than me?" Uryu shirked Kazuma off and fired a shot from his bow as a Hollow appeared above them. "That's number one. Let's see who can kill the most in twenty-four hours." Uryu then turned to leave but left one last piece of advice, "Hollows tend to go after those with high spirit energy." He then ran off.

Kazuma snarled and raised a hand as more copies of himself appeared in flashes of light around him. "Hunt as many as you can!"

The Thought Projections nodded and took off.

The original Kazuma, however, took off towards the school.

* * *

Back at Kuoh Academy, Ichigo and Rukia were walking back home when Rukia's cell phone went off. Her eyes widened as she saw multiple signals. "Ichigo!"

Ichigo nodded and reached in his uniform and pulled out his mother's pendant as the large shuriken of mana reformed.

Rukia then pulled out a Gikongan dispenser.

Ichigo asked, "What are you doing?"

"With this many Hollows, we need as many combatants as possible."

Ichigo nodded in understanding as the Gikongan took over her gigai.

Ichigo and Rukia nodded to each other and ran off to go after the large number of Hollows.

* * *

Kazuma jumped from rooftop to rooftop as more Hollows appeared in front of him. "Outta the way!" he shouted as he sliced them in half and they vanished.

Kazuma landed on the ground and saw Rukia and Ichigo approaching. "I was just looking for you two."

Ichigo raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"You need to go and check on your sisters. Fisher King was after them, with this many Hollows they'll go after them too."

"What's going on?" Rukia demanded.

"Uryu. That rat bastard released a bunch of Hollow bait."

"You're kidding me, right?!" Ichigo shouted.

Kazuma clenched a fist and rebutted, "No. I'm not. There are Hollows all over the city, and they're going to target people with high amounts of mana. And I assume that Yuzu and Karin do since Grand Fisher was after them."

Ichigo nodded in agreement.

"Let's split up, we can cover more ground and deal with more Hollows that way," Rukia suggested.

Nodding in agreement, the three split up to go after different groups of Hollows.

* * *

As Uryu shot down another series of Hollows he narrowed his eyes as he looked around for Kazuma. "That fool probably hasn't even realized that there are far more people with high spiritual energy than just that Fullbringer and his family." Clenching his fist as he shot down another he muttered, "I'll defeat them all." The image of an elderly man entered his mind as he said that.

* * *

Back at Kuoh, Tatsuki was resting against a wall after her karate club and sighed. She twitched an eyebrow as two pluses that were flirting with each other floated by her. Shaking a hand at them she chided, "Get a room!"

"Arisawa!" her advisor called to her.

"Coming!" Tatsuki shouted back as she went to return.

However, she found Orihime first, whose face was scrunched with worry.

"Hey, Orihime!" she called out. Tatsuki walked up to Orihime and began speaking with her, and as she did she watched her walk by she remembered the events with Sora, though her mind only recalled fragments, such as Erza being in the room with them. '_I still can't believe that happened. I thought it was a dream but…Orihime had the same ones so it can't be a coincidence._' As more pluses floated by she groaned. '_Can't forget being able to see those things since that day too…_'

As Tatsuki and Orihime continued speaking a particularly annoying plus started dragging her attention away. She managed to refocus on Orihime, however as Orihime was about to respond they both stopped when a loud crash boomed nearby.

The two ran to investigate, however, Orihime stopped and looked up, feeling an uneasy sensation towards an object in bright sky overhead.

* * *

Elsewhere, Karin was playing soccer with her friends, however, she stopped midway through when she noticed a malevolent presence nearby. '_This isn't good…_'

* * *

Ichigo's shuriken sliced through a Hollow's head and killed it before returning to him. "Alright, there's another. Damn, how many of these things are there?"

* * *

Rukia slashed the head off of a Hollow as she landed on the ground. She held an all-white Zanpakuto with a white ribbon extending from the pommel and a hollow, snowflake design on the hand guard.

* * *

Another Hollow rushed at her, however she stabbed the ground in front of her and shouted, "White Tree!" The ground extending from her to the Hollow froze, including the Hollow itself, before the Hollow shattered. Turning her attention, Rukia ran towards more Hollows nearby.

* * *

As another Hollow fell to the ground and disintegrated, Kazuma landed with a huff. "That's eight. These guys just keep on coming."

Ddraig then warned, **'_Kazuma, you should activate Boosted Gear. Even your stamina will run out at this rate. You should know by now you're still not at your full power._'**

Kazuma hissed angrily. '_Yeah, but…I don't like using Boosted Gear when I don't need to._'

**'_I'd say this is one time you need to._'**

"Grr, dammit, fine!" Kazuma stabbed his sword into the ground and then slammed his fists together, shouting, "Boosted Gear!"

The incomplete Boosted Gear which didn't cover his hands appeared on his forearms as a voice shouted, **"Dragon Booster!"**

Kazuma grabbed his Zanpakuto and continued his assault on the encroaching Hollows.

However, he stopped charging when Medea and Souji walked up to him.

"What are you two doing here?" he asked.

"We want to help get rid of these creatures," Medea answered.

Kazuma narrowed his eyes and then looked around at the large number of Hollows. "Dammit…fine, just don't get yourselves killed!"

Medea and Souji nodded in understanding before nodding to each other and going after another group of Hollows nearby.

* * *

Back at Kuoh Academy, Akeno finished pouring tea for Rias, Koneko, and Kiba when she turned around and noticed Arturia staring out the window. "Is something wrong?"

Arturia looked back to Akeno and then back out the window. "There are monsters outside."

Rias raised an eyebrow and looked out the window annoyed.

Akeno asked, "So, should we intervene?"

Rias nodded. "Yes, this is _my_ territory. I won't allow monsters like this to mess it up."

"So we will fight then?" Kiba asked.

Rias nodded and walked towards the double doors of the room. "We will." She opened the door and there stood Sona with a large group of people behind her, her peerage. "Ah, Sona, I suppose you saw them as well?"

Sona nodded in agreement. "I did. Those monsters and making a mess of things and killing our clients."

Rias nodded and the two groups made their way to the entrance of the school where they prepared to split up. "So, shall we make a game of it?" Rias asked.

Sona smirked and rebutted, "Perhaps later."

* * *

Back at Kisuke's shop, Kazuma's Thought Projection and Erza sat listening to Kisuke explain the Quincies.

Erza interrupted as her Hollow sensor went berserk. Hollow signals would flicker off just as soon as they appear, with dozens appearing at a time.

Kazuma narrowed his eyes when the two heard a loud Hollow howl outside.

Running out to investigate, Kazuma asked, "What is that?"

What they saw was a massive black crack in the sky.

Erza shook her head in response. "I don't know, but this spirit energy is chaotic. I can't say what will happen."

Kazuma asked, "Is there anything else about the Quincies Kisuke neglected?"

Erza raised an eyebrow and shook her head. "No, why?"

"In that case I'm going to dispel and give everything I've learned to the original."

Erza nodded in understanding.

The Thought Projection then vanished in a shimmer of lights.

* * *

Kazuma tore through more Hollows as the memories of his Thought Projection entered his mind. Gritting his teeth Kazuma snarled, "That…bastard…"

Three large Hollows then surrounded him as Boosted Gear, which had expanded to cover his hands and most of his forearms, Boosted once again.

"Screw you!" Kazuma shouted as he slashed through the air, sending blades of wind to behead the Hollows.

* * *

Uryu was also busy killing off more Hollows with his bow and arrow before panting, his hands bleeding from the extensive fighting.

* * *

Another Hollow fell and disintegrated as Souji sliced it in half, a large, humanoid Hollow preparing to slam its fist into her before the ground bulged in a large trail with multiple large spikes jutting out, several of which impaled the Hollow.

Medea sighed as she lowered her hand. "I suppose Hollows don't like my Grave spell." She raised her left hand and fired a blast of mana at a Hollow behind her, killing it. "I haven't felt this enthused for quite some time."

* * *

In the southernmost area of the city, a man with short, messy, silver hair with brown eyes who wore a black, open front, long-sleeved shirt with an 'x' pattern across his midsection, black combat gloves, and long black pants, topped with a long orange scarf stood atop a skyscraper holding a long katana. The man looked out calmly as he saw the monstrous Hollows moving around the area. "If those creatures get to Mikogami, the others won't be able to protect him," he muttered before turning and slashing at a Hollow behind him. He then jumped to the adjacent rooftop and started killing off the Hollows there as well.

* * *

Ichigo continued battling Hollows around him with his shuriken before he stopped to breathe. "Damn…these things just don't give up…" After sighing he stood up and looked around. "Aw crap, now I have no idea where I am."

* * *

High in the sky above the city and the Hollows, the same, female-looking Hollow Kazuma saw after Grand Fisher's death looked out upon the chaos below calmly. It looked around for a moment then flew down to another area of the city.

* * *

On the streets below, Sado and his two friends were walking around as Sado's friends attempted to make him move quicker.

"C'mon Chad, if we don't get movin' quick I'm gunna starve!"

However, Sado stood in place, his attention drawn to a spot nearby.

"Grr…" one of Sado's friends growled before swinging a leg up to hit him but falling flat on his ass because of Sado's powerful build.

They continued pestering Sado about getting a move on, eventually getting through to him.

However, just as they started walking a large, invisible, heavy object slammed into the ground behind Sado.

"Wh-whoa! What was that?!" one of Sado's friends shouted in surprise.

The impact caused everyone to fall and as the dust cleared they looked at the spot where the object fell in confusion, as nothing was there.

Sado's friends looked around and one remarked, "Well…guess that was a gas explosion."

The other commented, "Wow…talk about lucky that we didn't get blown up."

Sado, however, was wise to what happened as he could see the shimmering form of a Hollow in front of them. He then realized it was causing destruction at several stores behind them. '_It's…after me…_' Sado immediately took off running, with plans to lead the creature to a more deserted area.

* * *

Kazuma sliced another Hollow in half as Boosted Gear shouted, **"Boost!"** Kazuma sighed as he felt the energy flowing through him. '_So, how many times is this now?_'

**'_Eight. Once you hit twenty the gauntlets should assume their most powerful form,_'** Ddraig answered.

'_Good. Though, at this rate, I'm already starting to feel a little exhausted at this point. Hopefully I'm not going to Reset before this is over._'

**'_You shouldn't. You may not be as powerful as you once were but I'd say you should be good to at least forty Boosts. At that point you may want to release the energy so it'll restart._'**

Kazuma nodded as another Hollow came towards him. However, the Hollow was hit with a powerful bolt of lightning before getting to him and evaporated. "Lightning? Then that means…"

Kazuma walked to the edge of the rooftop and his eyes widened in surprise. He saw Koneko Toujo, Yuuto Kiba, Akeno Himejima, and Rias Gremory down on the ground surrounded by Hollows.

"Shit, what are those people doing here? And more importantly, why are they together?" Kazuma snarled.

A large serpentine Hollow shot towards Rias at high speed.

Kazuma tensed in preparation to intervene, however he froze at what he saw next.

Rias raised a hand as red energy collected from the air around her and condensed into a writhing ball of red energy that looked almost like red lightning. She reared her hand back and then launched the ball of energy at the Hollow and hit it square on the head, the ball of energy exploding and killing it.

Kazuma's eyes widened in shock and confusion. "Wh-what the hell…? That was…the Power of Destruction. Why does this red-haired…Chiaki lookalike have…my power?"

Ddraig was silent for a moment as well before commenting, **'_I can't say. But she's definitely a Gremory._'**

'_But that doesn't explain why she has my Power of Destruction._' Kazuma narrowed his eyes and watched as another Hollow made its way towards Koneko.

However, Koneko reared back her fist, which was clad with a black and blue, armored glove with cat symbols on the backs of the hands, and slammed it into the Hollow's mask shattering it to pieces effortlessly.

Two salamander like Hollows made their way towards Kiba. The blonde pretty boy smirked and crossed his arms, his hands pointing down, as he shouted, "Sword Birth!" Two swords then burst from the ground and into his hands, the teen rushing forward and slicing the two Hollows in half down the middle.

Akeno, naturally, raised her hand in front of her with a smile as a magic circle appeared in the palm of her hand and a large icicle burst out and impaled a Hollow through the head, killing it.

Kazuma narrowed his eyes further before jumping down to where the group stood.

Rias and the others turned swiftly when they heard the sound but they looked at Kazuma surprised.

Kazuma, however, was rather perturbed.

Akeno noticed this and asked with a frown, "Kazu, what's wrong?"

Kazuma demanded with a frown, "Explain. Why does Gremory have the Power of Destruction, and why are you all in this group?"

Rias frowned and asked Akeno, "You didn't tell him you were in the Occult Research Club?"

Akeno shook her head.

Kazuma walked towards Akeno and asked again, "Why? I would like an answer."

Akeno shrunk back from Kazuma somewhat, concerned by his tone. "Unfortunately these Hollows everywhere present an issue. If we can put an end to this, would you accept an explanation then?"

Kazuma narrowed his eyes but then nodded begrudgingly. "Yes, I would prefer one now but the current issues are more pressing."

A large group of Hollows approached and Kazuma decided to deal with them succinctly.

Raising his hand bright red energy collected into a ball before he cocked back his fist and punched the ball of energy, shouting, "Dragon Shot!" The ball of energy exploded into a stream of energy that shot forward and destroyed most of the Hollows.

* * *

Uryu, who was on a nearby rooftop, saw Kazuma's destructive attack. "That power…he may be a Substitute Soul Reaper now but he was most certainly something else beforehand."

* * *

In another area of the city, one of Kazuma's Thought Projections cut down a Hollow before turning to the side and noticing a strange woman nearby who immediately sliced two Hollows in half with ease.

The woman had long, light grey hair tied in a ponytail and narrow grey eyes wearing a tight, short, black leather dress that extended to the middle of her thighs, a gray haori with the a complex crest on it, long, black leather boots, a loosely tied leather belt, and a sword in one hand.

Kazuma frowned in confusion at the woman before she turned to him and looked at him curiously before walking over to him. "My, my, what's a young man like you doing out in a mess like this?"

Kazuma tensed in response. '_Well there's the first sign things aren't going to end well, she can see me._'

The woman merely chuckled at him before cracking her eyes open and swinging her blade at him at blinding speeds.

* * *

Back at the soccer field, Karin remain distracted from the presence she felt, unable to focus on the game as she missed another shot. Her attention was then drawn to Sado when she saw him nearby breathing heavily. "Hey, that's…" Karin remarked as she remembered him from the clinic. She ran over to see what was wrong with him and why he was at the field however, when she was about to speak he suddenly grabbed her and jumped forward.

An explosion of dirt kicked up behind them where Sado was standing before.

Sado managed to land safely but Karin's eyes widened in shock as she saw the Hollow, a large, bipedal Hollow with gray skin, large orange "S" markings going down his back, and a mask resembling a Guardian Lion.

Sado remarked in frustration, "If only I could see it, I could dodge better."

Karin heard this and then shouted, "It's back! What the heck is it?!"

Sado looked at her surprised. "You can see it?"

"It's behind you!"

Sado instantly picked her up and dashed to the side just before the beast's fist hit the ground.

Karin looked to him surprised as she realized Sado could barely see it. Nodding to herself she then alerted, "It's to our right!"

Sado jumped forward and slid away from the attack. Sado then perched Karin on his shoulders and said, "You watch it, I'll keep us out of danger."

Karin nodded and warned him yet again, allowing Sado to dodge once more. "This isn't the first time I've seen these things. I've seen monsters like this before. But for some reason…it seems like they're connected to Ichigo…" She then shouted, "Left!"

Sado jumped back as the Hollow's fist hit the ground. His eyes widened as he was barely able to see a piece of the Hollow's arm. Taking advantage of the situation he slammed a fist down on top of its arm with force.

The Hollow howled in pain from the blow and then swung its arm to the side, hitting Sado before Karin could warn him.

As Sado lied on the ground Karin worried that he was unconscious before she noticed several of her friends approaching her, worried about him. Acting on instinct she shouted angrily, "Get away! You're in danger!"

They looked at her like she was insane but she bolted forward and knocked the boy out of the way before the Hollow could hit him.

At that moment, Sado was himself in a dreamlike state as memories of his youth entered his mind.

* * *

_Sado looked at a man chewing on a cigar. The man asked, "So, did you hit someone again today?" The man sighed and then laid a hand on Sado's head, reminding him, "You are a strong boy Sado. You were born with many fortunate gifts that give you a great advantage. However, you shouldn't use those gifts to hurt others, you should be gentle. Because the reason your big, strong fists exist, and the reason your body is big, is so you can protect others.'_

_'_Abuelo…_'_

* * *

Sado reawakened and stood up, echoing, "I need to…protect…" He stood up and stood behind Karin, the other children running from the explosion. '_Abuelo, please, continue to give me strength. So that I can protect those who need help._' Sado suddenly saw the Hollow lunging at him clear as day and slammed his right arm forward at the Hollow's own arm. As he did, energy burst outward in an explosion.

The Hollow's arm deteriorates before being flung backwards, disintegrating.

Karin stared at Sado in shock.

As the dust cleared, she saw that his right arm was now covered by a black, skin-tight glove that ran from his hand to his shoulder, with a maroon stripe down the middle bordered by white lines, a tall tail-piece on the shoulder and two fin-pieces at his wrist.

Sado looked at his arm in awe when the angered Hollow howled and charged at him again. This time, he could see it fully. Lunging his fist forward, more mana burst from his fist and eliminated the Hollow for good.

Karin was in shock at what had just occurred before shaking herself awake and running over to Sado. "Hey! You alright?! What happened to your arm?!"

Sado turned to her silently and raised his left, normal, arm in a thumbs up, signaling he was alright.

Karin twitched an eyebrow appalled. '_A thumbs up? How dorky_.'

Sado then collapsed onto the ground, his mind unable to fully grasp what had just happened. He weakly asked, "Are you okay…Ichigo's sister?"

Karin answered, "Ah, no, only you were hurt."

Sado responded faintly, "That's a good…thing…"

Karin angrily kicked him in the head and shouted, "How is you being hurt a good thing?!" Shaking her head she ran off to find Isshin for help.

* * *

**That's the end of this chapter. Hope you guys enjoyed, be sure to leave a review telling me what you thought of it. Hope you enjoy the next chapter as well. Buh bye.  
**


	9. Vasto Lorde

**Chapter IX**

**It's time for yet another chapter, this story's going along pretty quickly at this point. Hopefully you've all been enjoying the past few chapters and will enjoy this one. As usual I'd like to thank my coauthor Bakuto Masaki and the-person-who's-title-I-still-don't-fucking-know TheLastNanaya. So we'll be moving along a bit more in the story with the big Hollow-killing contest still going on. But for now, it's time for the reviewer responses.**

**pikechris990: Cool, glad you like it all. I try to meld the worlds together in a believable way, glad the way I did it seems believable to you and others.**

**Xenoguyver: Glad you liked it. Guess we'll just have to wait and see, but you can be sure Kazuma won't let him go without a few good knocks to the bonce.**

**correnhimself316: Short? That was one of my longer chapters, they're all around 12,000 words in length. Ah, whatever, not important you seemed to enjoy so I don't even know what I'm on about at this point.**

**Bakuto Masaki: Spoilers dude. Yeah, I think he didn't think too deeply on that one.  
**

**Nightgale912: Backhanded is fine as long as it's not overly insulting. Oh yes is there something, and it will be revealed soon. It could be in this chapter, but it also might not.**

**TheLastNanaya: Yes, Agria does have a nice sword, too bad she's crazier bag of angry ferrets on speed. Well as Bakuto mentioned, how is Kazuma supposed to do that exactly? It's been a thousand years since he was involved with devil society, and even then he wasn't heavily involved for the last couple of decades, plus all of the devils he had as friends and contacts are dead. So he has no way to contact those within the Underworld nor does he have a way to get there as, right now, he is biologically a regular human.**

**Well, that should do for the reviewer responses. On with the story now, shall we?**

* * *

Orihime, Tatsuki, and Aika were with several other students cleaning up the mess from the "explosion" earlier that day.

As she swept up some of the broken glass, Orihime paused when she felt an ominous sensation and looked towards the gymnasium. Her eyes widened as she saw shadowy figure that was staring right back at her.

Meanwhile, Aika and Tatsuki were busy sweeping up pieces of debris themselves.

Aika groaned in annoyance. "Geez, there's so much of this stuff to pick up. What the heck happened anyway?"

Tatsuki shrugged in response. "The teachers say it was an explosion of some sort."

Aika looked at her flatly. "Then why are _we_ picking it up when it could happen again?"

Tatsuki sighed and leaned on her broom responding, "Don't ask me. Though it seems a couple of boys from a different class are responsible for it. They seemed a little odd to me though."

Aika sighed and then noticed Orihime staring off into the distance. Her glasses glinted mischievously as she snuck over with writhing fingers to get her attention. "O-ri-hi-me…"

As she approached the orange-haired girl Tatsuki groaned and grabbed Aika by the shoulders and yanked her away. "That's close enough."

Orihime nodded to herself and then turned to the other girls, pushing them away with a happy smile as she said, "You know, there's a TV show on right now I want to watch and I'd like you guys to stop this silly cleaning and come watch it with me!" As she pushed them on she reinforced energetically, "Hurry, hurry!" She was constantly haunted by the image of the large, cephalopod-like creature on the roof of the gym. Sighing quietly she thought, '_Okay, don't panic. I need to keep calm, and get everyone out of danger._' As she walked away she looked back and noticed the creature was gone.

Tatsuki escaped out of Orihime's pushing and bowed lightly. "Sorry, but I need to go change out of my karate gear." She then ran off to go change.

"Tatsuki!" '_If she goes that way, she might find that thing!_' Orihime's senses went stiff as she turned around and saw the beast, a large, purple, octopus-like Hollow with a mask resembling a jellyfish from which eight large tentacles extended.

Orihime's heart pounded in her throat and she swallowed nervously.

The Hollow looked at Orihime intrigued and, with a female voice, spoke to her, **"So you can see me, little girl? How intriguing. You will be quite delectable."**

* * *

One of Kazuma's Thought Projections stood opposite the grey-haired woman as she looked at him in amusement. He clutched his arm as blood dripped down from the slash on his upper right arm.

The woman chuckled amusedly. "I must say, your reaction time is rather swift to have dodged my strike."

Kazuma narrowed his eyes and demanded, "How can you see me or these Hollows?"

"Hollows? Is that what they are called? I honestly don't care. They're slightly more interesting to kill than humans. Though you seem even more interesting than them."

"Okay, if you're going to ignore that, at least tell me who the hell you are."

The woman smirked and answered, "You can call me No. 04, Karasuba."

"Karasuba, hm? Well, if you don't mind, I'm busy stopping these monsters from killing people."

Karasuba frowned in annoyance. "People die all the time, these things merely," she paused as she flipped her sword into a reverse grip and stabbed a Hollow in the head, killing it, before continue, "accelerate the process. So let's ignore the deaths of innocent fools and have a good fun fight." Karasuba leaned forward and rushed at Kazuma.

Kazuma narrowed his eyes and tensed as she approached.

* * *

The real Kazuma sighed as he killed two more Hollows with another blast of wind from his Zanpakuto.

Behind him, Akeno raised a hand a magic circle shot jets of water at three Hollows, piercing them through the head. Akeno sighed as she stopped the attack. "My, my, there sure are a lot of them, aren't there?"

Kazuma nodded before turning to attack a Hollow as Koneko jumped down from above and crushed its head. "Well…that was my kill…"

"Slow," Koneko shot back before charging at another nearby Hollow.

Kazuma twitched an eyebrow and watched curiously as Rias fired more blasts of Power of Destruction at the Hollows around her. He narrowed his eyes and then redirected his attention to the Hollows and winced as the memories of a Thought Projection killed by Hollows entered his mind. '_Damn. That's the third one. These Hollows are persistent._'

* * *

Uryu sighed as he fired more arrows at more Hollows. Steeling himself he remarked, "At this rate I will win. No doubt." Her fired arrow after arrow, however his attention was drawn elsewhere when he saw the black-clad sword-wielding man.

The man sliced two Hollows in half and back-flipped over a Hollow with bladed arms and sliced down its middle as he descended, splitting it in half down the middle.

Uryu narrowed his eyes at the strange fighter who stopped and looked up at Uryu curiously before moving on. '_Another Soul Reaper?_'

* * *

Aika noticed Orihime's panic stricken face and looked from her to the focus of her stare and raised an eyebrow. "Uhm…there's nothing there Orihime."

Orihime then suddenly grabbed Aika's shoulders and pleaded, "Please, Aika, get out of here!"

"Wh-what?!"

**"Numb Chandelier lets no one escape!"** the Hollow shouted as the bumps on its head fired out like bullets, breaking more of the windows and exploding into acidic green liquid as they landed.

One of the bulbs smashed into Aika's left shoulder and exploded, causing her to shout in pain as she fell from both the impact and the pain of the acid.

"Aika!" Orihime shouted frantically as she ran over to Aika's side.

Aika sat up uneasily and sighed. "I'm okay Orihime. Though hearing you shout my name so loudly was nice to listen to."

Orihime looked at her puzzled however both were bewildered as Aika's left arm grasped Orihime's right arm and hoisted it high up, Aika's greater height lifting Orihime slightly off her feet in pain. "A-Aika!" Orihime grunted stressfully.

"Wh-what's going on!?" Aika shouted. "I can't control my arm, Orihime!"

Orihime turned to Numb Chandelier and demanded, "What have you done!?"

Numb Chandelier chuckled and responded, **"I don't really like to fight. So instead I take over other humans and use them to take out my opponents."**

Orihime then looked around her and Aika as a large number of students hobbled towards them moaning. "No way…you, you…!"

**"Yes! Now, why don't you be nice and let me eat your souls!"**

The large number of students approached the two teens prepared to rip them apart.

Several of the students began falling down unconscious.

One reached to choke Orihime but was grabbed by Kazuma who threw her to the side at a wall and knocked her out.

"Kazuma!" Orihime said in surprise.

"Wh-what?! Where?!" Aika shouted in confusion as she couldn't see him.

Kazuma raised an eyebrow as Orihime could see him and then shook his head. "I'll explain later. First we've got to deal with that Hollow and these kids."

"Take this!" a voice shouted. They turned and saw Rin firing shots of mana at the controlled students which knocked them out.

"Tohsaka!" Kazuma shouted.

Rin saw him and winced as a student got close, only for Atalanta to whack him over the head with her bow.

Atalanta turned to Kazuma and smiled happily. "Abra!" She ran over to him and jumped on his shoulders. "Abra! So you're fighting the creepy monsters too!"

Kazuma smirked amusedly and then lightly pushed her off. "It's good seeing you again of course but we've got more important issues, primarily stopping these students running around."

Rin nodded and raised her hands above her as a magic circle around her. "Schlaf, schatten, fallen! Sleep!" The magic circle disappeared as a small burst of energy flowed outward, all of the demented students falling to the ground.

Orihime and Aika looked around and then widened her eyes. "Wh-what is that?" Aika asked terrified.

Orihime looked at her and then up at Chandelier. "You can see it?"

"I don't know what I'm seeing but…I see something…"

Kazuma narrowed his eyes and tensed. "Orihime, you and Kiryu get out of here, if you don't that thing will kill you."

Aika's arm tightened around Orihime's hand as Chandelier mocked, **"You think I'm going to just let them go?!"** Chandelier then dove from the roof top and fired more bulbs down at the group.

"Damn!" Kazuma jumped between Orihime and Aika and the bulbs. He stomped his foot onto the ground and a slab of stone rose up and absorbed the shots.

Rin pointed her index finger of her left hand at the monster and a series of lines lit up on her left arm and she fired dark, purple-black blasts of mana at the creature, all of which bounced off of its mask harmlessly.

**"Heh, heh, heh, too bad…"** Chandelier taunted before lunging one of her tentacles at Rin.

The ravenette dove to the side as the purple tendril crashed to the ground.

Aika watched horrified as the image of the beast went from an indistinct blur to a fluctuating visage.

Kazuma's Thought Projection, whose mana was running much lower, grunted as the tendril collided with his reproduced Zanpakuto and slammed him against a wall.

Aika watched as the blurry image of Kazuma fighting the monster also came into focus before both she and Orihime were hit when Kazuma dodged another strike.

"Kiryu! Orihime!" Kazuma shouted angrily. "You bastard!"

Numb Chandelier merely snickered in amusement. **"Call me what you like, but those two will die regardless. What little spiritual energy you have left you little faker, will run out very soon."**

As the Thought Projection and Rin continued to fight the surprisingly powerful Hollow, Aika and Orihime lied on the ground.

As she laid there, Aika thought, '_This thing…it caused that explosion…it's controlling those people…and it…it's going…it's going to kill us…_' Aika's hands twitched as she began to get motion back in her limbs. She slowly sat up and attempted to lift Orihime. "Come on…Orihime…we need to…get out of here…"

Chandelier's eyes widened as it knocked the magus and Thought Projection to the side and rushed over to the two teenagers. **"I'm not finished with you yet!"**

Aika's eyes widened as the creature stood overhead and swung a tentacle down at her and Orihime. "Get awayyy!" she screamed in fright as she raised her hands, a flash of light and energy appearing.

The Hollow howled angrily as a piece of its tentacle landed on the ground behind Orihime and Aika.

Aika slowly looked up at the severed tendril and then looked down at her hands in shock. She held a sword in each of her hand, both with long blue blades that were gold on the edges and straight on one side and curved on the other with semicircular, sharpened hand guards that faced away from her.

Rin and Orihime looked at her in shock while the Thought Projection narrowed his eyes. "That's…a Sacred Gear…" he muttered.

**"You little brat! You'll pay for that!"** Chandelier snarled before swinging another tendril at the two.

Aika instinctually swept her right hand sword in front of her, though she did so unconsciously. A crescent blade of fire shot from the blade and sliced the end of the tendril off. Aika smirked proudly at the apparent abilities she had awakened before a tendril she hadn't seen slammed against her and slammed her against a wall unconscious.

Chandelier huffed angrily. **"I'll be sure to eat your soul nice and slow, stupid human."**

Orihime was in shock at having witnessed her friend use such abilities when she noticed Chandelier refocus on her. She froze in place as she could not decide whether to run or rescue Aika.

However, her thoughts were interrupted when Chandelier swung at her in an attempt to strike her but was interrupted by Kazuma who jumped in the way and slashed at the tendril, however he merely left a gash rather than sever the tendril before sending a blast of air that slammed Chandelier against a far wall. The Thought Projection sighed and then turned to Orihime.

"Kazuma…what's going on…?" Orihime asked distressed.

"It's kind of hard to explain, if you can wait, I'll explain later. More importantly, are you okay?"

Orihime nodded uneasily.

Kazuma smiled in relief. "That's go-!" Kazuma's sentence was interrupted as an intense pain surged through his abdomen.

Orihime's eyes widened in shock as small flecks of blood hit her face.

The Thought Projection had been pierced through the abdomen by one of Chandelier's tendrils. He coughed as blood fell from his mouth when he was thrown to the side by Chandelier.

Orihime tried in vain to grab him as he was callously thrown aside and slammed against a building before sliding down the wall, leaving a trail. Orihime's eyes widened greatly and her whole body froze before she cried out, "Nooo!"

At that moment, memories of when she had met Kazuma three years ago filled her mind.

* * *

_Orihime sat in class at a different school than Kuoh talking with Tatsuki, whom she had recently become friends with after getting bullied about her bright orange hair. As she sat, she heard murmurs from the other students and watched as a younger looking Kazuma entered the classroom and took a seat near the back corner, looking out the window quietly and not speaking to anyone._

_Orihime looked at him puzzled before the teacher entered the room and garnered everyone's attention._

* * *

_ Later during lunch Orihime looked at him thoughtfully again._

_"Hey, what's up Orihime?" Tatsuki asked._

_Orihime blinked curiously and then pointed at Kazuma. "What's up with that boy?"_

_Tatsuki looked over to Kazuma and gulped. "Ahhh, why don't you just stay away from him?"_

_Orihime looked at her confused and then back at Kazuma and asked, "Why should I do that?"_

_"Well…he's not actually a mean person but he can be rough around the edges. At least that's how it seems, I don't want to have to hurt him if he makes fun of your hair."_

_Orihime scrunched her brow in thought and then stood up and walked over to Kazuma's seat._

_"Ah! O-Orihime!" Tatsuki called out to stop her._

_As she approached Kazuma's seat, he glanced up at her from his position of his head leaning against his fist. He looked up towards her with a disinterested expression. "Need something?" he asked bluntly._

_Orihime choked slightly, having not previously thought about what she was going to say and blurted out, "Ah, well, you just…looked kinda lonely…"_

_Kazuma raised an eyebrow bewildered. "That's a very strange thing to say. Besides, why would it matter to you if I was?"_

_Orihime frowned and then responded, "Well, I know what it's like to be lonely, so I don't want anyone else to be lonely either."_

_Kazuma looked at her surprised and then sighed. "Okay, we've talked now. Anything else to say?"_

_Orihime frowned more deeply and shook her head before walking away as Kazuma returned his gaze to the window._

_As she plopped back down on her seat, Tatsuki tussled her hair and rebutted, "Well, what'd I tell ya?"_

_Orihime frowned in thought and then answered with a small smile, "He's actually not that mean. He didn't say anything mean to me at all."_

_Tatsuki raised an eyebrow and then laughed in amusement. "Geez, that's just like you, to make friends with the second most infamous jerk in school."_

* * *

_ Orihime spent the next few days speaking to Kazuma once during lunch each day, though their conversations were very short with Kazuma cutting her off before she could say or ask anything meaningful._

* * *

_ However, this all changed one day after class during one specific lunch break._

_Orihime and Tatsuki were on their way back to the classroom after buying lunch from the cafeteria, seeing as Tatsuki wasn't interested in having another of Orihime's concoctions, but were stopped by several boys from a higher grade who blocked their path._

_The boys looked at the two lecherously._

_Tatsuki got between them and Orihime and said bluntly, "Why don't you guys get outta here before I have to hurt you?"_

_The largest of the four smirked and rebutted, "You think some brat like you could hurt us?"_

_Tatsuki smirked confidently and bit back, "I can hurt your kind pretty easily." Acting instantly she swung her right leg back and then forward, hitting the largest of the four older teens where it hurt before grabbing Orihime's arm and running past them, shouting, "Run, Orihime!"_

_However, the two didn't get far before the remaining three boys, who were now angry, grabbed Orihime and pulled her away, grabbing Tatsuki as well._

* * *

_ The two girls tumbled roughly into one of the school's small alleys between buildings._

_Orihime sat on the ground rubbing her bruised shins while Tatsuki glared at the other teens. "What do you jerks think you're doing? You'll get in trouble if you try anything!"_

_The leader of the boys, a teen with short black hair that had gray highlights, smirked and rebutted, "That's only if you make any loud sounds, and if you do, you'll get hurt."_

_Tatsuki's eyes widened as one of the other boys walked over to Orihime and put a hand on her chin. "Heh, for such a young girl, you're pretty well developed!" He then grasped a hand over her swollen chest, still substantially larger than her classmates._

_"N-no! Don't touch me!"_

_The other two boys turned as they heard one of their friends grunt and collapse. They turned and saw Kazuma standing beside him, a foot firmly planted on the boy's head and an unmistakably pissed off expression on his face as only one peered through his bangs._

_The leader of the group snarled at Kazuma. "What the hell do you think you're doing, underclassman?"_

_Kazuma narrowed his visible eye and retorted, "Nothing more than taking out the trash."_

_The boy who was over top Orihime ran at Kazuma angrily. "You'll pay for that you punk!"_

_"No! Go!" Tatsuki warned._

_Kazuma narrowed his eyes and planted his other foot firmly on the ground and raised his left leg up and slammed his foot against the assaulting teen's side and sent him tumbling to the ground unconscious._

_The leader's eyes widened in fear as he realized he was next. He then smirked weakly and rebutted, "Wh-why aren't you using your fists, huh? You could at least try fighting like a man."_

_Kazuma showed no visible reaction as he responded, "I see no reason to dirty my hands with your filth."_

_The leader's eyes widened further as Kazuma instantly rushed forward, jumped up into the air and dove down with his right foot extended, plowing him into the ground hard enough to leave a crater._

_Standing up from the downed teen Kazuma walked over to Orihime and Tatsuki, extending his hands to help them up._

_He braced Orihime, whom was still shaking from the encounter._

_She looked up at him and asked, "H-how did you know…we were here?"_

_"I didn't know you were specifically here, but I knew something was wrong," he answered._

_"How…?"_

_"You hadn't come to talk to me during lunch like normal."_

_Orihime's eyes widened as her face reddened before she smiled happily._

* * *

Orihime looked at Kazuma's downed figure with the hole in his chest as she remembered the time he had helped her, and stood up and glared angrily at the Hollow. '_All this time, you were helping me, Kazuma. Even after Sora died…_'

* * *

_Orihime sat on one of the seats in the hospital waiting room after Sora had been taken in for surgery._ _Tears fell from her eyes as she waited silently. She glanced up when she noticed someone next to her and saw Kazuma standing beside her, drenched in rain. "Kazu…ma…"_

_Kazuma sighed and sat down next to her. "Anything yet?" he asked._

_Orihime shook her head silently._

_Kazuma frowned and narrowed his eyes as he looked towards the flowing mass of people scurrying through the hospital. He glanced to the side and saw Orihime sitting quietly._

_Orihime flinched slightly as she felt Kazuma's arm wrap around her shoulders. She looked up at him slightly puzzled._

_Kazuma allowed a small, sympathetic smile to cross his face._

_Orihime frowned sadly before leaning over against his shoulder._

* * *

_ Sometime later the doctor eventually came out to the waiting room and was about to speak when Kazuma put a finger to his mouth in "Shh" motion before looking at the sleeping form of Orihime next to him. Lightly shaking Orihime's shoulder he said quietly, "Orihime, wake up."_

_She trembled slightly before waking halfway and looked around. When she saw the doctor she instantly stood up and asked expectantly. "How is he?!"_

_The doctor frowned and responded, "I am sorry. But his wounds were too severe."_

_Orihime's eyes widened before she slumped to the floor and passed out._

_"Orihime!" Kazuma shouted as he caught her before she hurt herself._

* * *

Orihime's memories after that moment were blurry, the only thing consistent between then and Sora's funeral was a sensation of Kazuma's presence next to her. One memory which stuck out in her mind, were her and Kazuma's fingers intertwined.

Clenching her fists, Orihime looked from Kazuma to the Hollow and said, "This time, it's my turn to watch over you." At that moment, the flower hairpins Sora had given Orihime emanated a bright light and burst out, splitting into six separate petals. Large amounts of mana then began to swirl around Orihime in a whirlwind. "Now, it's time for you to leave!"

The Hollow watched puzzled as Orihime was surrounded a ring of wind while multiple small objects swirled around her. Chandelier raised a puzzled eyebrow. **"What's this now?"**

Orihime looked around and suddenly noticed the small objects whizzing around her.

One of the small objects asked, "So, you finally realized we're here have you?"

Another, female, voice added, "She must've, we've always been close to her."

Orihime noticed how each of the objects looked like silhouettes of birds flying in the sky. However, as one landed on her shoulder, she noticed the bird shape came from folded, paper-like gliders attached to the backs of six miniature people.

The first, the one that landed on her shoulder, an effeminate male with blonde hair that was pulled back in a topknot wearing a red outfit with a light green glider, looked at Orihime and smiled. "Nice to meet you. We are the Shun Shun Rikka. We were born to protect you. My name is Shun'o."

The other gliders stopped and floated in front of Orihime to reveal their true forms.

The second was a timid-looking, black-haired girl wearing a pink Chinese dress larger than her body sheltered underneath a large red glider. She bowed and introduced herself, "Hi, my name's Ayame."

The third was a girl with pink hair tied in three buns with brown eyes behind transparent yellow goggles, a blue bathing suit, and a tattoo on her behind with a pink-patterned glider. The girl saluted and announced, "Hey there! I'm Lily!"

The fourth was a muscular bald man with a metal mask that covered the lower part of his mouth wearing a green shirt and white pants with a grey, patterned glider. "You can call me Baigon."

The fifth was a lanky old man with no hair, a purple, striped bodysuit, and a grey eyepatch that ended in a horn on the back of his head with a blue and yellow polka dotted glider. "I am Hinagiku."

Orihime looked at the small people curiously and asked in thought, "Are you…fairies…?"

Shun'o responded, "No, no, we aren't fairies. Actually, we are the power of your soul, a part of you that only you can see. Although, it's possible someone like your friend would be able to see us, since we were born because of him."

Orihime blinked in thought at her words but shook her head of the strange images.

Before Orihime could ask what Shun'o meant, another of the fliers that hadn't introduced itself yet smashed into Shun'o and shouted, "You're taking too long!" The flier's black and red glider unfolded and revealed a man with spiky black hair, small black eyes, a tan scarf around his face, and a black and red suit connected to his glider. "I'm Tsubaki, the leader. You need to learn how to control us."

Baigon added, "It requires the intentions of the heart and the magic words."

Numb Chandelier reappeared right next to them angrily.

Shun'o soothed, "Don't worry. Repeat after us: Hinagiku, Baigon, Lily."

Chandelier fired more pods at Orihime.

Timidly, Orihime raised her hands and shouted, "Hinagiku, Baigon, Lily!"

The three "flowers" flew forward and shouted at Orihime, "Santen Kesshun – I REJECT!"

Orihime, with more force, repeated, "Santen Kesshun – I reject!"

The three went into their glider forms and formed a yellow-orange triangle of energy, with each of the gliders acting as a corner of the triangle.

The pods hit the triangle and were destroyed, thus they didn't hit her.

Shun'o then said to Orihime, "Baigon, Hinagiku, and Lily have the power to reject what is outside of the shield. While Ayame and I can reject whatever is inside a shield, healing injuries or damages within to a limited size."

Orihime's eyes widened and she looked over and Kazuma shouted, "Shun'o, Ayame, Soten Kisshun – I reject!"

Ayame and Shun'o flew over to Kazuma and formed a semicircular barrier but after a few seconds they stopped without healing him.

"Wh-what's wrong?! He-he's not-?!"

Shun'o put a hand over Orihime's mouth. "This Kazuma isn't real."

"Wh-what?"

"It's a mana projection, a sort of copy," Hinagiku explained.

Moments later the Thought Projection wavered in light before disappearing.

Orihime's eyes before she smiled with a small amount of tears. "So he's okay…that's good…" Shaking her head she then turned back to Chandelier who was increasingly angry.

Tsubaki lightly kicked the side of Orihime's head and explained, "Don't get complacent. I'm able to reject both side of the shield, so you can fire me at the enemy and using a shield inside their body to split them in half."

Orihime nodded and turned to Numb Chandelier. "Tsubaki, Koten Zanshu – I reject!"

Tsubaki formed his glider and flew straight at Chandelier, piercing her mask and then forming a yellow-orange shield that expanded from within and split her in half. The Hollow then faded away.

Orihime smiled happily at protecting everyone there before passing out on the ground.

Shun'o smiled and remarked, "It must've been a lot for her. Especially since this is the first time she's used her powers."

The six then faded back into being her hairpins.

After a few moments, a pair of sandal-clad feet approached Orihime.

Kisuke, Tessai, and Erza stood over Orihime. "Well, looks like she's awakened her Fullbringer as well," Kisuke remarked.

Tessai, who had Sado slung over his shoulder also flung Orihime over his other shoulder.

Erza looked around and saw Rin nearby and walked over to her. Kneeling down she used a small healing Kido on her. "How are you feeling?" Erza asked.

Rin sat up and shook her head awake. She then looked around and shouted, "Soryu! Where's Soryu!?"

Erza frowned and then explained, "It must have been a Thought Projection." Erza then looked around and remarked sadly, "There are so many injured students."

Rin nodded and added, "I can handle healing them. You three should get going before more of these monsters show up."

Erza raised an eyebrow but nodded in agreement and ran off to join Tessai and Kisuke.

* * *

Kazuma slid back from one of Karasuba's strikes and then jumped in the air to avoid a horizontal slash.

Karasuba chuckled again as he jumped back. "You keep running, stop fleeing and fight!"

Kazuma frowned and rebutted, "This is stupid, I've got to deal with these things dammit!"

Karasuba frowned. "Well then how about this, unless you fight me, I'll kill you and you'll never get the chance anyway."

Kazuma grit his teeth angrily and then tensed. '_Dammit, she really wants to fight._' "Fine. If you want to fight so bad then I will."

Karasuba smirked happily. "Good." She rushed forward and swung down diagonally at Kazuma.

He swung his Zanpakuto up and countered her strike, twisted his sword and swung horizontally at her.

Karasuba dashed back out of the way and then rushed forward and slashed at him which he blocked before the two got into a flurry of opposing strikes before their blades locked. Karasuba's smirk widened. "Now this is fun, don't you agree!?"

Kazuma grit his teeth and activated his Sharingan to push her back. '_It'll suck up more of my energy but I should still have enough to get finished with this crap._' He rushed at her and swung several strikes at her which Karasuba managed to block, dodging the final blow.

Catching herself she pulled her sword to her side and rushed forward with great speed.

Kazuma was barely managed to keep up with the speed and dogde, even with his Sharingan active. However he was still left with a cut on his cheek. '_Damn, she's stupidly fast. I'm going to have to risk it._' His Sharingan then morphed into his Mangekyo, allowing him to better keep up with his opponent's speed.

Karasuba rushed forward, slashed at Kazuma, and then circled around and slashed at his back.

Kazuma surged chakra from his feet to lunge forward and dodge the strike, using his tumble to turn and send another blow at Karasuba.

She blocked the strike but stumbled from the force of the blow. "My, my, you _are_ quite strong, aren't you?"

Kazuma sighed and then thought, '_Ddraig, I'm going to need Boosted Gear._'

**'_Okay, I can only manage up to five copies of it, anymore and one will need to Reset._'**

Kazuma nodded in understanding. '_Yeah, I know. How many are you spread across right now?_'

**'_Just the original._'**

Kazuma nodded and stabbed his sword into the ground.

Karasuba raised an eyebrow. "Giving up?"

Kazuma slammed his fists together and shouted, "Boosted Gear!"

The Boosted Gear gauntlets appeared on his hands as the voice inside shouted, **"Dragon Booster!"**

Karasuba raised both eyebrows before smirking. "This should make things interesting. Now…let's have some fun!"

Kazuma and Karasuba rushed at each other, slamming their swords together, however Kazuma was getting pushed back by Karasuba. '_Dammit, she's strong _and_ fast?!_'

However, Boosted Gear at that moment shouted, **"Boost!"**

Kazuma felt his power double and managed to push Karasuba back enough to put distance between himself and the insane woman. "Alright, enough screwing around!" He raised his left hand in front of him, still gripping his sword, and shouted, "Fireball!"

A magic circle appeared above his head and fired three blasts of flame at Karasuba.

Ducking to the side Karasuba dodged the first ball of flame, deflected the second and sliced the third in half.

Kazuma's eyes widened in shock. "Wh-who the hell is this woman?"

Karasuba smirked and commented, "I am surprised. You're a skilled swordsman and you have flame elemental powers. You _are_ an interesting one."

Kazuma clenched his fists and rebutted, "I'm just full of tricks, and I'll be sure to beat you too, just like these monsters."

At that moment, Boosted Gear Boosted once again.

Kazuma leant forward and then vanished in a burst of speed.

Karasuba turned and stretched her leg out in a kick, managing to nail Kazuma in the gut.

Kazuma slammed into a wall roughly.

Karasuba turned and rushed at him with her own blinding speed.

Kazuma snarled and thrust his hand forward, a blast of wind shooting from his hand and impacting Karasuba, putting distance between them.

Karasuba stopped herself with her sword and managed to look up as Kazuma swung his sword forward, shouting, "Demon Fang!"

Karasuba's eyes widened a streak of blue energy charged from the end of the sword and charged towards her like a wave. She dove to the side as the wave struck a Hollow and split it in two, killing it. She turned to Kazuma surprised as Kazuma's gauntlets Boosted again.

Kazuma assumed a sword stance and narrowed his eyes. "I'm done playing around."

"It's about time," Karasuba remarked happily. Her eyes narrowed angrily as she and Kazuma looked around as more and more Hollows gathered around them.

A long, snake-like Hollow with a humanoid upper body charged at Karasuba spitting acid.

Karasuba dove to the side and slashed up at the Hollow, killing it.

Kazuma dove as a rotund Hollow with bladed arms swung at him, before jumping into the air, pulled his sword back and thrust forward, his sword and body becoming enveloped in a cone of mana as he shot at the Hollow's head shouting, "Sonic Thrust!"

The Hollow's head exploded as he killed it before back up from another Hollow and stopped when he backed into something. He turned back and raised an eyebrow as he saw he and Karasuba were back to back. Tensing, he asked, "Mind postponing our fight a bit?"

Karasuba smirked in annoyance. "I'd rather not but it seems these beasts are testing our patience."

Over twenty Hollows surrounded the two of them.

Two Hollows charged at Kazuma who vanished in a burst of speed, appeared above the Hollows and swept his sword in front of him, beheading them.

One Hollow charged for Karasuba who ducked under its punch, swung up and severed its arm before jumping with a twirling slice, eliminating the beast.

Kazuma and Karasuba charged and continued going after the large number of monsters around them.

* * *

In another area of the city, Karin, Yuzu, and Isshin arrived at the soccer field where Sado had fought the strange Hollow.

However, Sado wasn't there.

Isshin raised an eyebrow and asked with his hands on his hips, "You sure you saw what you saw? Or were you just trying to spend time with your daddy? If so you don't have to make things up."

Karin twitched an eyebrow, trying to prevent herself from decking her father.

* * *

At the Urahara Shop, Orihime slowly awoke and looked around before sitting up swiftly and seeing Sado in the room with her along with Aika.

The three looked around puzzled.

Aika asked, "Where are we?"

Orihime shook her head in response.

Aika grinned and then rushed over to Orihime and grasped her hands around Orihime's breasts. "Well at least I'll always have these!"

"Ah! A-Aika!" Orihime rebutted.

"Hurk!" a voice grunted as Kisuke fell through the door. Wiping blood from his nose he looked at the three teens. "Ah, well, now that you're awake…"

* * *

The real Kazuma slashed another Hollow apart as his gauntlets Boosted once more. "Damn, there are so many of these damn things."

Rias blasted two more Hollows and sighed.

Kazuma sighed and turned to Rias and the others and then raised an eyebrow. '_Saving to memory…_'

Unfortunately for the girls, their clothes had gotten mangled in the battle. Though Kazuma was still unable to see anything important their school uniforms were slowly vanishing from their person.

Koneko noticed this and punched a Hollow in the head and threw it at Kazuma, slamming him on the head and against the ground. Covering her exposed bra she muttered, "Pervert."

Kazuma twitched limply on the ground. "Worth it…"

* * *

Uryu killed yet more Hollows and sighed. He looked around and thought, '_There are too many Hollows here. Even for Hollow Bait. It's almost like…there's something else attracting them._'

* * *

At the Urahara Shop, Kisuke had just finished explaining the truth behind Kazuma, Erza, Rukia, and Ichigo. As well as their own powers.

Aika, Orihime, and Sado looked at him in disbelief.

"That seems…impossible," Aika remarked.

Orihime nodded in agreement. "Yes, we have powers because of being attacked by those monsters called Hollows?"

Sado then added, "And that Kazuma is one of those Soul Reaper people?"

Kisuke nodded. "Yes, essentially. Now it's up to you whether you can take on the responsibilities and changes in lifestyles that I'm talking about."

Their conversation was ended abruptly when Tessai entered the room. "Boss, the Sky Crests are converging."

Kisuke nodded in understanding.

* * *

Karasuba and Kazuma turned to find one last Hollow between them. Smirking the two lunged forward and thrust forward, piercing the Hollow's head and killing it simultaneously.

The two landed and both Kazuma and Karasuba breathed heavily.

Karasuba smirked as she looked at Kazuma. "Your skill with a sword is rather impressive. Possibly rivaling my own."

Kazuma grinned and responded, "Well I'll take that as the compliment it is. Unfortunately, I'm out of time." The Thought Projection then faded away in a shimmer of light.

Smirking, Karasuba thought, '_I wonder…could he be…?_'

* * *

The real Kazuma stood looking around the area. He looked left, then right, then left again and sighed. "Dammit…where the hell am I?"

"Did you get lost again?" Akeno asked as she ran up to him.

Kazuma turned and nodded. "Ah…yeah. And strangely enough there aren't any Hollows in this area. I can't figure out why." Kazuma smirked to himself at the rather ropey condition of Akeno's uniform as well as the others as they approached.

Rias sighed and asked, "So just how many of these things are there anyway?"

Kazuma shook his head. "I can't say for certain. However…now that we have a moment of peace, I want an explanation. Who are you and how do you have the Power of Destruction?"

Rias frowned and asked in return, "Why do you wish to know so badly, and how do you even know about it?"

Kazuma narrowed his eyes and responded, "I'm the one who created it."

Rias' eyes widened. "That's impossible. The one who created the Power of Destruction was the founder of the Bael clan who died one thousand years ago."

"I see…well perhaps you're a little mistaken on that part." Kazuma then raised an eyebrow. '_Did she say, Bael Clan? So that means…_' Shaking his head, Kazuma pushed, "But you don't seem quite like a Bael, and that's also not your name."

Rias folded her arms in thought. '_He knows quite a bit about devils, though he doesn't seem to know anything about what's happening right now._' After a moment she answered, "That is quite simple really. My father is from the Gremory Clan, and my mother from the Bael."

Kazuma narrowed his eyes and then nodded. "So you inherited it from the Bael clan who mixed with the Gremory clan, then?"

Rias nodded in agreement. "Now I'd like to ask you a question, how do you know so much about devils, hm?"

Kazuma was about answer when a loud roar echoed through the air. He turned and saw more Hollows converging nearby. Narrowing his eyes, he thought, '_This is insane. This is no longer about Hollows. The only way I'll be able to put a stop to this is by defeating Uryu. At the very least, if the one who threw the bait disappears it might send a few of them away._' He then jumped off to more buildings nearby.

"Hey! Wait!" Rias shouted, however Kazuma didn't hear her. Sighing, she turned to Akeno and asked, "Did you know about how much he knew about devils?"

Akeno thought for a moment and then shook her head. "No, I'm afraid not."

* * *

As Kazuma made his way towards the convergence of Hollows, he narrowed his eyes as more and more of his Thought Projections began returning to him. However, his thoughts were focused on Rias. "None of this makes any sense. That girl looks just like Chiaki, and then there's the information that our kids somehow created a clan. Damn it all, this wouldn't be so confusing if any of my contacts in Niffleheim were still alive or I could use the Temporal Crossroads to get there. But as I am now none of that will work."

Ddraig chimed in, **'_We can worry about that stuff later. For now we need to take care of these things, based on your Thought Projections' memories, there have already been five people killed by those Hollows and numerous pluses devoured by them._'**

"Yeah, I know! What I don't know is why I'm having so much damn trouble!"

Soon enough Kazuma saw his target, Uryu, standing below him on the ground, redirecting off a building he made his way down there.

* * *

At the same time, Uryu was busy fighting more Hollows when a large, primate-like Hollow appeared behind him. He turned to shoot it but Kazuma descended from above and split it in two.

Kazuma ran over and grabbed Uryu by the lapels, snarling, "Listen you blue-haired bastard! This isn't a Hollow-killing competition anymore! Now it's a personal fight between us!"

Kon ran up to the two to interrupt and them and pointed to the sky. "Look! Up there!"

Kazuma and Uryu looked up and paled as they saw multiple, massive, black cracks in the sky.

Kazuma massaged the bridge of his nose in exasperation. "Is it just me or is there a big fracking crack in the sky?"

Uryu and Kon shook their heads. "No, it's there."

Kazuma then turned to Uryu and pointed to the cracks. "You see, Ishida!? This is what you did! You caused this because you're simply too fucking arrogant!"

Uryu clenched his fists and then adjusted his glasses and redirected, "There are Hollows gathering there. As the Last Quincy, I'll deal with them myself." He then ran off towards the crack.

"Hey! Gah, dammit!" Kazuma cursed before chasing after him as Boosted Gear doubled his power once more, the gauntlets then increasing in size to cover his entire forearms. Kazuma narrowed his eyes as he remembered the information his Thought Projection had gained about the Quincies. '_Damn, at this rate, he'll kill even more of them. And knowing how the universe works with balance, I'm sure destroying souls like that would send that balance to hell._'

"Kazuma!" Erza shouted as she got his attention.

Stopping, he jumped down to where she was. "What is it? I'm kind of on a time crunch."

"Listen, there's one more thing Urahara didn't tell you, or rather, your Thought Projection, about the Quincies."

Kazuma raised an eyebrow but nodded in understanding.

"The Quincies were all but wiped out by us, the Soul Reapers."

"What?" Kazuma asked in shock.

"The Quincies upset the balance of souls in the world by destroying Hollows rather than purifying them, and that causes all sorts of problems. So groups of Soul Reapers called Balancers were sent out to deal with them, exterminating any and all Quincies on sight to maintain the balance of spirits."

Kazuma narrowed his eyes and then watched as Uryu continued fighting. "I see…so that's why…that's why he hates Soul Reapers so much, they wiped out his entire race save for himself." Kazuma narrowed his eyes and ran ahead to find Uryu.

Uryu turned to him and asked, "What? You look like you have something to say."

Kazuma sighed and asked, "Tell me, is the reason you're fighting because of what the Soul Reapers did to your people?"

Uryu turned away sourly and shook his head. "No, that's not the reason. I fight because of my sensei, my grandfather. He wanted nothing more than to work alongside the Soul Reapers, for peaceful and mutually beneficial coexistence between Quincies and Soul Reapers. But each time he attempted this he was rejected. He died one day while fighting five massive Hollows, he died because the Soul Reapers didn't show up on the scene until it was too late. I fight to prove to the Soul Reapers the power we Quincies have."

Kazuma sighed and punched Uryu in the jaw, hard.

Uryu stumbled to the ground clutching his bruised jaw and shouted, "What the hell was that for!?"

"Because you're being an idiot," Kazuma said plainly.

"What…?" Uryu growled.

"What your grandfather would want you to do is not to prove how powerful Quincies are in a vain ego-stroking contest, but to combine the power of Quincies and Soul Reapers together. _That's_ how you would be carrying on his memory and ideals. Not this foolish endeavor that's killing people left and right. You really think he'd like this?!"

Uryu clenched his fists and then demanded, "Then why do you fight?! What reason do you have to fight Hollows?!"

Kazuma narrowed his eyes and answered, "I don't have a reason to fight Hollows specifically. I merely fight because I must."

Uryu raised an eyebrow and then hissed. "You have no connection to Hollows, you didn't see them rip your grandfather apart."

Kazuma folded his arms and answered, "You're right, I haven't seen that caused by Hollows. But I have seen friends killed by monsters many times before. So, how about we put an end to this stupidity? I'll beat the stuffing out of you later."

Uryu sighed and grabbed Kazuma's outstretched hand and stood up. "Fine, but you are the one who will be defeated."

Kazuma nodded and the two turned to fight the rest of the Hollows but they noticed the Hollows in the area converging on the cracks in the sky, the cracks forming a hole that grew larger and larger until a large, white hand with elongated nails reached out and grabbed the edge of the hole.

Kazuma and Uryu's eyes widened as a second hand reached out and began stretching the hole to incredible heights before a large, pointed foot stepped on the bottom edge of the hole and allowed a massive Hollow more than sixty feet in height to step out. The Hollow was humanoid with a body covered by a black cloak, with the hands and feet that had come through the hole, a row of thin, white spikes around its neck, its Hollow hole in its chest, and a Hollow mask in a humanoid shape with an elongated nose.

Erza's eyes were widened to incredible size in shock and fear. "Th-this can't be…"

Kazuma turned to her and demanded, "Erza! What is that thing?!"

"It…it is a Menos Grande, one of the strongest types of Hollows born when hundreds of smaller Hollows pile on top of each other and converge."

Kazuma grit his teeth and then raised an eyebrow. "Hey! What's that!?"

Everyone looked at saw a tall, female Hollow with long, scruffy white hair that jutted out in many rounded tufts, with a small part near its forehead tied up with a band, its torso and part of its lower body were covered by a blue overcoat with light edges, which is torn at the edges, with the sections covering its sizable chest being linked with a high, wide collar, with spiky shoulders that looked like pauldrons, a waist cape held by a simple belt, a large cape on its back, wide, golden horns on the sides of its head, and spiked gauntlets, with an extravagant, white Hollow mask with multiple blue markings.

Erza's eyes widened and she dropped to her knees.

"Erza! What's wrong?!" Kazuma demanded.

"Kazuma…" Erza said lowly. "Do you remember I told you there was a different reason for me to coming to the human world?"

Kazuma nodded. "Yeah, why?"

Erza looked up at the female Hollow with tears in her eyes. "She is the reason. That Hollow is…was…a friend of mine…Mirajane Strauss. I came here to try and find her so I could purify her and send her to the Soul Society. But she's eluded me every time I've tried to catch her. Kazuma! Please…you have to help her…"

Kazuma looked at Erza was perplexed and surprised to see Erza's tear filled eyes. Tightening his fists he nodded. "I will. I don't know if I will be able to…but I'll do what I can."

"You've got a fight ahead of you then," Kisuke added.

Uryu and the others turned to him surprised.

"What do you mean?" Kazuma asked.

"That Hollow isn't some regular type. It's a Vasto Lorde. The single most powerful type of Hollow. If you want to fight it you'll need some serious power."

Kazuma was about to retort when they noticed the Hollow Erza was talking about get close to the Menos Grande before raising its hand above its head and then swept it down, a blade of energy flying out toward the Grande and slicing it in half from head to toe.

The Menos howled before disintegrating as its ambient energy was absorbed by the smaller Hollow.

Kazuma gulped in response. "This…is bad…"

The Hollow turned to Kazuma and the others and descended to them.

"Mira!" Erza called frantically.

The Hollow narrowed its eyes before howling loudly, raising a hand, and tossing a black and green ball of energy at them.

"A Cero! Move!" Kisuke ordered.

The ball of energy crashed and released a massive explosion where the group had previously stood.

Uryu snarled and fired his bow at the Hollow several times, however it merely raised a hand and the shot evaporated before striking it. It then rushed forward with speed Uryu couldn't match.

"Shit!" Kazuma cursed and charged forward, clashing his Zanpakuto with the Hollow's claws. However, he was unprepared for the sheer brute force the Hollow had and it sent him and Uryu flying back. "Ow…dammit that hurt."

Kazuma and Uryu stood up to face the Hollow, who merely stood across from them motionless.

After a moment the Hollow roared and charged forward, preparing to swipe its claws at the two.

The duo jumped back just in time to not be bisected, however Kazuma received a slash down the side of his arm.

Clutching the injury, Kazuma narrowed his eyes and thought, '_I'll have to transfer Boosted Gear's power to Susano'o. God Armor is the only way I'm going to beat this thing._'

Ddraig rebutted, **'_You know what that will do to you. Transferring my power to another person is fine but transferring it to your own powers can result in severe damages._'**

'_Yeah, I'm aware of that, but tell me, do you have any better ideas?_'

**'_…No…_'**

'_Then do it._' Kazuma activated his Mangekyo and shouted, "Susano'o!" A wavering black aura formed around his body before Boosted Gear shouted, **"Transfer!"** Kazuma winced as he felt the stored power from Boosted Gear shift into his Susano'o. The Susano'o then began increasing in size, with first a spinal cord and half a ribcage forming around Kazuma, then the other half, then an oversized right arm, then a left arm, then a humanoid skull with large horns on the forehead and deep red eyes before Kazuma jumped into the air as the lower portion of the spinal column, a pelvis, and legs formed from the ethereal skeleton as well.

The Hollow stopped moving and stared at Kazuma puzzled.

Kazuma sighed and clutched his side momentarily before slapping his hands together and concentrating before shouting, "God Armor!" Kazuma then dropped to the ground as his Susano'o began shrinking and compressing around his body, until an ethereal black armor with a horned helmet that had vertical eye slits, large, bulky pauldrons, spiked gauntlets, a waist-cape fused with the simplistic torso armor, pointed greaves, and a pair of large, wide, wings on his back that resembled a dragon's. Kazuma sighed and then looked at the Hollow across from him. "Alright…this should at least give me a fighting chance."

The Hollow merely stared at him a moment before growling lowly and charging towards him with its claws.

Kazuma gripped his Zanpakuto and charged in kind.

The Hollow swept its right claw up at Kazuma, however he punched down with his left hand and knocked its claw out of the way and swung his sword up at the Hollow's neck. However, the Hollow wouldn't let itself be defeated so easily and intercepted his blade inches away from its neck, blocking the blade with its clawed hand and gripping it tightly.

Kazuma grunted as he attempted to free his blade from its grasp to no avail. '_Sh-shit…this thing's got one hell of a grip._'

The Hollow reared up its right leg and slammed it into Kazuma stomach, sending him flying back, without his sword.

Kazuma stopped when he bashed into a tree hard enough to break it before slumping to his knees. "Damn…that really hurt…if it weren't for my Armor that thing might've gone through me."

The Hollow inspected his Zanpakuto curiously, seeing it caused it to clutch its head in pain and throw the weapon away.

Kazuma gulped as the sword flew straight at him, though he managed to clasp his hands against the sides of the blade to prevent it from skewering him. Reaffirming a proper grip on the sword he sighed and prepared to fight the Hollow once more but watched as Erza walked towards the monster. "Erza! Wait! What are you doing?!"

Erza walked near to the Hollow with a saddened expression. "Mira…you should still be in there somewhere…right…?"

The Hollow looked at Erza thought fully for a moment before howling and pulling back a hand as a Cero formed before it launched the ball of caustic energy straight for Erza.

"No! Erza!" Kazuma shouted before jumping in front of Erza as the blast struck him.

The blast caused a large explosion that covered the area in dust.

After a moment the dust cleared and Erza sat on the ground puzzled and look up to see Kazuma standing in front of her before her eyes widened.

Most of his God Armor had been destroyed, the left arm, left wing, helmet, and most of the torso and chunks from the rest of the armor, his Shihakusho also getting damaged with the left sleeved torn off completely and his arm covered in several burns.

Erza stood up puzzled and shouted, "What's wrong with you?! That blast could have killed you!"

Kazuma grabbed the collar of her shirt and shouted back, "Yeah! And it would've killed you too! And I would never let my friends get hurt if I can protect them, you should know that by now. If I did, I might as well be worse than scum."

The Hollow's eyes widened before it howled louder than ever before.

Kazuma and the others covered their ears as the Hollow howled, almost in agony before their eyes widened as it did something bizarre.

It started clawing at its mask before grabbing a corner of the mask and tearing before the mask shattered off of its face completely. The Hollow then lit up in a bright show of light before the light seemed to explode and released smoke over the entire area.

Kazuma tensed as he had no idea what was about to happen, nor did the others.

However, they looked at the spot where the Hollow once stood bewildered as what they saw instead was young woman with long white hair, which curled at the ends with a large strand covering her forehead, and two long bangs framing her face, a rather impressively large bust, and blue eyes with small, white, bony earrings standing in the middle of the dust cloud with a half-awake, tired expression.

As the woman stood there, Erza's eyes widened greatly in shock and joy.

Although the others had a slightly different reaction, with Uryu covering his eyes and both Kisuke and Kazuma standing with nosebleeds due to the fact the beautiful woman was completely nude.

However, Erza either did not notice or did not care, as she immediately rushed forward to the woman and embraced her as she collapsed unconscious. "Mira!"

Kazuma managed to plug his nose and asked Kisuke, "Uhm, Hat-n-Clogs, what the hell just happened?"

After a moment, Kisuke answered, "That Hollow just became an Arrancar."

* * *

Above the area on a bridge, Orihime, Sado, and Aika watched the battle and its finale intently.

Orihime was particularly amazed. "I…I can't believe what we just saw."

Sado merely nodded.

Aika gaped and remarked, "I don't know what to think anymore. Until today we were just normal high school students."

Orihime asked lowly, "What are we supposed to do now? What path should we take?"

* * *

Kazuma sighed and then turned to Uryu, "So, you still want to take me on?"

Uryu stood up weakly, wiping the blood from his nose, and merely huffed before walking away. However, he stopped and glanced back at Kazuma, remarking, "I acknowledge that you are strong. But do not think this changes my opinion of Soul Reapers."

"You can think whatever you like. But just know that if you cause problems for me or my friends again I _will_ kill you. What you did today was monumentally stupid, and several people are dead because of it. How about next time, you just challenge me directly."

Uryu raised an eyebrow in confusion.

Kazuma smirked and added, "Because anytime you feel like giving fighting me a go, I'll be waiting."

Uryu looked at him puzzled and huffed before walking off, though his face twisted into a smirk as he left.

Kazuma sighed and then turned back to see Erza hugging the naked white-haired woman. Sighing Kazuma rummaged through his collection of seals and eventually pulled out a sheet. "Here, wrap her in this," Kazuma suggested as he handed Erza the sheet.

"Eh?" Erza mumbled in confusion. She then looked down and finally realized her friend's state of undress. "Don't look!" Erza shouted as she uppercut Kazuma into the air.

Kazuma landed some feet away and grumbled, "Why'd you hit _me_?"

Erza stood up, holding Mira in her hands and then turned to Kazuma. Lowly she asked, "Would you mind if she stayed at the apartment for a while?"

Kazuma stood up with a sigh and stretched his neck. "Well, as long as you can guarantee she won't try to eat me again."

Erza frowned angrily. "I can guarantee that for certain."

Kazuma shrugged in response. "Fine by me then." He then sighed heavily. "Geez, my apartment is getting fuller and fuller by the day."

* * *

Kazuma, Erza, and Mira arrived back home with the others shortly thereafter, though Kazuma had a tough time explaining the situation about Mira to the other girls. He did eventually sort things out, however.

Unfortunately he didn't get the chance to get a further explanation on the situation from Rias or the others, though he knew he'd get the chance later.

Kazuma was not as pleased when the city seemed to cover up the situation surrounding the day's events as a large series of gas leaks, however he knew the reason for it.

* * *

Later that night, Mira eventually awoke.

Erza ran out of the spare room she was keeping Mira in and got Kazuma's attention.

Kazuma followed her back in and saw the white-haired woman sitting up groggily in the bed. He propped himself in the doorway as Erza went up to her.

"How are you feeling, Mira?" Erza asked.

Mira looked around groggy and puzzled before she seemed to fully awake. "E-Erza…"

Erza smiled happily. "Yes, we finally got you back, Mira."

Mira and Erza embraced in an affectionate hug, tears falling from both their eyes.

Kazuma smirked happily and then asked, "So, you mind introducing me?"

The two pulled apart and Mira looked at Kazuma puzzled. "Erza, who is he?"

Erza nodded and explained, "He's a friend of mine. It is a…long story. Much has happened since the battle with Kaguya."

Mira's eyes widened. "Naruto! Where's Naruto?!"

Erza frowned and shook her head. "That's part of what I need to explain. In the end, though Kaguya was defeated, we all perished in the battle."

Mira raised an eyebrow. "But…how is that possible…? I'm here….so are you…"

Erza nodded in agreement. "Well, most of us, our souls went to a place called the Soul Society, and much happened after that time. Unfortunately…you were not with us."

Frowning, Mira asked, "Was it…because of Satan Soul?"

Erza nodded. "I believe so. It's likely that…it turned you into what you had become after your death."

"I became? What happened…please, don't lie to make me feel better."

Erza tightened her fists and answered, "You became a spiritual monster called a Hollow. A being that devours souls to survive."

Mira's eyes widened immensely before she slapped her hands over her mouth.

"Mira! You can't blame yourself, you had no control over what you did in that state."

Mira nodded and after taking a moment to collect herself she asked, "So then, what has happened since then? How long has it been? Where's Naruto?!"

Erza frowned pained and explained, "Naruto, myself, and several of our comrades became Soul Reapers, people who hunt Hollows. I did it partially to find you, hoping I could turn you back to normal. Naruto he…" Erza smiled lightly and remarked, "for a time, he became the Captain of the First Squad, the leader of all of the Soul Reapers."

Mira giggled lightly in amusement. "For some reason, that doesn't surprise me. That always seemed like the kind of thing he'd do. How is he now?"

"He…after we all became Soul Reapers, he ended up…his soul was destroyed in combat a long time ago."

Mira's eyes widened. "You mean he's…he's…?"

Erza nodded as she tightened her hands. "Yes, Naruto is gone, completely. It has been four thousand years since the fight with Kaguya, and one thousand years since he died for the last time. I'm sorry, this isn't the kind of thing I wanted to be what you first heard after returning to yourself."

Mira tightened her grip on the sheets and asked, "Please, I want to be alone for a bit."

Erza nodded and left the room, signaling Kazuma to come with her.

Closing the door behind them, Erza tensed as she heard Mira begin to cry.

Kazuma asked, "You think she'll be okay?"

Erza nodded slowly. "Eventually. It will take some time though. She's a strong person, though I'm certain she loved him as much as I did."

Folding his arms, Kazuma sighed and commented, "I see. So, if you don't mind me asking, what was this Naruto, Naruto…what was his last name?"

"Uzumaki. Naruto Uzumaki."

"Yeah, him. What was he like?"

Erza put a hand to her chin in thought. "Well, he was impulsive, brash, didn't know when to shut up, and nosy."

Kazuma twitched an eyebrow. '_He sounds like a peach._'

**'_Oy, watch it._'**

'_You knew him?_'

**'_Knew him? He and I were best friends._'**

'_Oh, I didn't know._'

However, after a moment's thought Erza's face turned into a nostalgic smile. "But he, was also kind and passionate, willing to do anything to do what he thought was right, even if it meant he himself was likely to die. And by the time we all ended up in the Soul Society, he was amazingly powerful as well."

Kazuma nodded in understanding. "Sounds like a pretty good guy. Ddraig likes him too."

Erza looked at Kazuma in surprise. "D-did you say Ddraig?"

Kazuma nodded plainly. "Yeah. I didn't tell you? He lives inside my Sacred Gear. Huh, oh, I forgot, you weren't there when I used it."

Erza sighed and put a hand against her forehead. "I see. It all makes sense now."

Kazuma blinked curiously. "Uhm…what does?"

"Your particular skill with fire magic and your ability to use Fire Dragon Slayer Magic."

Kazuma scratched the back of his head in confusion. "I still don't get it."

"'Ddraig' isn't his real name."

Kazuma raised an eyebrow. "That so? I was unaware. Then what is his real name?"

"Natsu Dragneel. He was one of my friends as well and one of the few who managed to survive the battle with Kaguya. His body eventually mutated into that of a dragon, it happens to all Dragon Slayers after they've achieved a certain level of power. So it seems when he interfered with the Great War he was sealed in that Sacred Gear."

Kazuma looked at his left hand curiously. "Oh, so he was. He told me about getting sealed inside the Sacred Gear, but never anything about the rest of that stuff."

Erza smirked in response. "That's not too surprising. Even when he became one of the Two Heavenly Dragons his personality didn't change, his absurd levels of personal pride were still in place. He'd probably never tell you he got himself locked in a situation like that."

Kazuma nodded and then added with a smirk, "Looks like a bunch of your old friends are gathering, huh? That Mira woman, Mavis, and Ddraig, or, Natsu, did you call him?"

Erza nodded in agreement. "Yes, I suppose it does look like that." Sighing, Erza added, "It's been a long day. If you don't mind, I wish to go to bed and just get it over with."

Kazuma stretched with a sigh and agreed. "Sounds good to me. My body's still aching after Mira hit me with that blast."

Erza frowned and shouted, "No! That wasn't Mira! That was a Hollow!"

Kazuma looked at her surprised and then nodded plainly. "Right, my mistake." He then walked past her and made his way to his room where he promptly fell over and passed out.

* * *

Unfortunately, his sleep was not an easy one as the moment he fell asleep he found himself in a familiar place. Looking around he saw a world bathed in flames around him, with a sky colored molten red, chains seemingly extending infinitely into the sky from wherever the bottom of the inferno was. The only usable ground was a single stone pathway that went on seemingly forever in both directions, though he could see an end to one side off in the distance.

Making his way there he found a large, stepped pedestal with chains extending from the sky which surrounded and wrapped within themselves a large, red dragon with yellow horns and a wide wingspan.

Kazuma smirked and folded his arms. "Well, well, haven't seen you personally for a while, Ddraig. Or, should I call you Natsu?"

The large red dragon huffed and looked off to the side. **"Call me whatever you wish."**

Shrugging, Kazuma replied, "In that case I'll stick with Ddraig, it's what I'm used to. Anyway, I assume you called me here for a reason?"

Nodding, Ddraig responded, **"I suggest you watch yourself. With everything that's been going on, especially with this recent fiasco, the Soul Society is likely to act. And knowing them, even you can figure that their response will be swift and all-encompassing."**

Kazuma sighed and nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I know. Believe me, I still remember fighting Kenpachi and those two buddies of hers, Ukitake and Kyoraku or whatever. I'd never forget fighting them. It took me a week to heal from the injuries. All I know at this point is if more people I know start showing things will get frustrating."

Ddraig nodded in silent agreement.

* * *

**And there you have it, the end of this chapter. Hopefully you guys all enjoyed the surprises and events of this chapter, and if you did leave a review, if not, leave a review if you care to propose ways to improve but if you just want to complain about it go do something you actually enjoy. Either way, that's the end of this one so see you next time.  
**


	10. Vampires Cometh

**Chapter X**

**Well hello everybody, it is time for the next chapter of Chaos Pawn of the Gremory. I saw a few more reviews last time, which is nice to see. At any rate, I would like to thank my coauthor Bakuto Masaki and TheLastNanaya, the person whose title I still have not figured out. Well I suppose it is time for the reviewer responses.**

**Jose19: Of course I will. It _is_ a DxD crossover, it's just that Bleach and some of the Nasuverse stories are taking center stage right now.  
**

**TheLastNanaya: He has only just now learned that, he is still in the process of gathering together everything he knows. He still needs to deal with the rest of the things going on around him too. In DxD she uses lightning, she has used wind, she has used fire and even water a few time. She will. Yeah, she is in.**

**correnhimself316: Yup, Retsu Unohana. He could be, or Naruto's fate could be completely unrelated. It is based on his chakra, which, due to his time as Abraxas and how he gained his Mangekyo, is rather twisted. No, not Skeith but you have got the right idea.**

**Bakuto Masaki: It is a bit.**

**That should do it for reviewer responses, so let us move on to the actual story, shall we?**

* * *

Kazuma had just taken on a new resident to his apartment, a friend of Erza's from long before she had become a Soul Reaper, Mirajane Strauss.

Mirajane had become a Hollow after dying rather than becoming a Soul Reaper like Erza and others, and Kazuma, with help from Erza and a small group of people, had managed to seemingly reverse the effects on Mirajane.

The morning after returning her to his apartment and Erza having explained their history, Kazuma walked out of his bedroom exhausted.

"Damn…every part of me hurts…" he groaned. He blinked curiously when he noticed Erza asleep at the dining room table.

"She stayed up all night caring for that woman, nya," Kuroka explained.

Kazuma nodded in understanding. "She certainly looks beat." Kazuma walked back into his room for a moment and then came back out with a blanket and draped it over her sleeping form. Kazuma then turned to Kuroka with a frown.

Kuroka looked at him curiously.

* * *

In the rightmost large room of the apartment, Kuroka and Kazuma sat on a couch in the mostly empty area.

"What is it, nya?" Kuroka asked.

"There's some things you haven't told me yet, Kuroka," Kazuma explained.

Kuroka sighed and responded, "Ah, so what Medea was true, nya. That you met another group of devils out there, nya."

Kazuma nodded. "And not just any devils. A Gremory that had my power."

Kuroka blinked. "Your power, nya?"

"You remember everything that I told you, don't you?"

Kuroka nodded. "Yes but…what's that got to do with this Gremory, nya?"

Kazuma sighed and explained, "I told you I was the first Bael. I'm also the one who originated the Power of Destruction. Meaning any devils that have it inherited it from me. However, that wouldn't explain why a Gremory has it."

Kuroka thought for a moment and then nodded. "That's easy to explain, nya. Rias' father is Lord Gremory and her mother is Venelana Bael, nya."

Kazuma looked at her surprised. "Really? I guess that explains everything then. Well…almost everything."

Kuroka blinked curiously and asked, "What's wrong, nya?"

Kazuma shook his head as he stood up. "Forget it, it's nothing important."

Kuroka nodded in confused acceptance as Kazuma disappeared back into the main section of the house.

* * *

As he approached Erza suddenly shot awake as her phone went off. She looked at it and said, "Kazuma, we've got a Hollow!" She then flinched.

Kazuma looked at her and asked, "You alright?"

Erza groaned in pain. "Yes, I'm just sore from yesterday."

At that moment the alert stopped as the Hollow vanished from detection.

Kazuma pointed to it and said, "See? There, it's gone. Uryu probably took care of it."

Erza looked at him puzzled.

"What is it?"

Erza shook her head. "Nothing, you just don't sound disgusted with Uryu like you were before."

Kazuma shrugged in response. "I sort of understand where he's coming from. I still think he's being a total dumbass in the way he's going about it, but I know what his thought patterns likely are."

Erza stood up, clutching her side momentarily, then walked to the far side of the apartment where Mirajane was, Kazuma following after her.

* * *

Erza opened the door to Mirajane's room and saw her sleeping peacefully. She turned to Kazuma and asked, "Do you mind going to school on your own?"

At that moment there was a light knock on the door as Medea added, "You can go on to school. I can watch over your friend for you."

Erza frowned in thought and then glanced at Kazuma.

Kazuma nodded and said, "You can trust her. Despite what those biased legends say about her she's very trustworthy." He then turned to Medea and said, "I still don't know what the effects of being a Hollow on her are so while you're taking care of her be careful."

Medea nodded in understanding. "You need not worry. Kuroka, Kazehana, and Souji are here as well. I am sure the four of us can figure it out."

Kazuma nodded in acceptance and gave Medea a slight kiss on the forehead as he walked past her.

Erza frowned in thought as he did before moving to prepare for school herself.

* * *

As Kazuma, Erza, and Mavis approached the school building, Erza and Mavis ran on ahead as they usually do and decided to stop at the gate momentarily to investigate something. Looking at the ground around the gate he narrowed his eyes as he saw a magic circle on the ground with what appeared to be snakes on the image. '_That symbol…it couldn't be…_'

Ddraig commented, **'_It's entirely possible she's become part of this as well._'**

Kazuma sighed heavily in frustration. '_What a mess this has turned into._' After that he made his way into school.

* * *

Seeing Uryu in the classroom he lightly tapped the blue-haired teen's shoulder.

Uryu glanced up at him and asked roughly, "What?"

Kazuma sat down and then raised an eyebrow. "Have you always sat this close?"

Uryu sighed and said, "Yes, since the first day of school."

"Huh…"

"Anyway, did you want something?"

Kazuma nodded and asked, "I assume you're the one who took care of that Hollow this morning?"

Uryu looked at him puzzled. "No, I haven't fought any Hollows today. My arm is still too injured from yesterday."

Kazuma narrowed his eyes in thought and then turned to Ichigo, with both the orange-haired teen and Rukia shaking her head.

Rukia then added, "So we're not the only ones who got that sudden Hollow signature that disappeared. And at least this time it's not Uryu."

Uryu twitched an eyebrow and asked annoyed, "Is there a reason you're focusing on me?"

Kazuma shrugged. "Easy target."

Uryu just sighed in annoyance.

* * *

After a period of time Kazuma walked out of the classroom but was approached by Sakura. Kazuma raised an eyebrow and asked, "Oh, you're Sakura Matou, right?"

Sakura nodded in affirmation. "Yes."

"Need something?"

After a moment Sakura asked, "I was just wondering if you wanted to have lunch."

Kazuma raised an eyebrow in curiosity. "What for?"

"I…I never got a chance to properly thank you for helping me the other day."

Kazuma looked at her puzzled and then remembered. "Oh, you mean with Shinji? Don't worry about it, though, if you like, you could join my friends and me for lunch."

Sakura looked at Kazuma surprised and asked, "A-are you sure?"

Kazuma nodded with a smile as he extended a hand. "Yeah, come on."

Sakura nodded happily and followed Kazuma to the roof.

* * *

As Kazuma opened the door he motion Sakura over to where Ichigo, Rukia, Erza, Sado, Saji, Yuuto, Orihime, Tatsuki, and Aika sat eating their own lunches.

The others looked up and noticed Sakura walking timidly just to the side but behind Kazuma.

Ichigo pointed to her with his chopsticks and asked, "Who's that?"

Kazuma looked to the side and didn't see her, looking behind him and moving to the side, introducing, "This is Sakura Matou. She'll be joining us for lunch. You don't mind do you?"

The others shook their heads, Erza motioning beside her and saying, "You can sit here if you like."

Sakura sat down next to Kazuma away from the group timidly.

Erza frowned at Kazuma who shouted in rebuttal, "Hey, don't look at me!"

Erza sighed as she continued eating her lunch.

Kazuma sighed as well before he noticed someone else sitting amongst their group, a girl with short blue hair and dark blue eyes wearing the female Kuoh uniform without the shoulder cape and round frameless glasses. Kazuma narrowed his eyes and asked, "Hey, who's the new girl?"

Ichigo looked at Kazuma confused. "You're kidding right? You just brought her here and you forgot her name already?"

Kazuma frowned and pointed to the blue-haired girl. "Her."

Ichigo and the others looked at him like he was stupid.

Saji saying, "Seriously? Have you gone stupid? That's Ciel. She's been eating lunch with us since we started attending, remember?"

Kazuma looked at Ciel curiously.

Ciel smiled and waved kindly. "You haven't really forgotten me, have you Kazuma?" Her eyes twitched momentarily as she looked at Kazuma.

Kazuma raised an eyebrow and then narrowed his eyes in curiosity. '_This girl…she just tried to use an illusion on me._' Kazuma narrowed his eyes as he shot his own illusion towards her with his Sharingan momentarily.

Ciel raised an eyebrow as a voice in her head said, '_That won't work on me._' Ciel frowned in frustration. "Well, it's not important. I heard you got into an accident yesterday, so maybe your memory got messed up a little."

"Right," Kazuma said suspiciously as he began eating.

**'_I don't like this woman,_'** Ddraig commented.

'_On that we can agree,_' Kazuma answered.

Sakura looked between everyone confused and asked Kazuma, "M-Mr. Soryu, what's going on?"

Kazuma shook his head. "Don't worry about it. And you can just call me Kazuma."

Sakura nodded in perplexity and began eating her lunch, though she still felt the thick atmosphere in the area.

* * *

After the tense lunch, Kazuma, Erza, Ichigo, and Rukia were returning to their classroom when Erza and Rukia's phones began blaring again.

Pulling them out, they saw the Hollow signature blink several times and then vanish.

Erza shook her phone and wondered, "Is it broken? That signature was in the same area too."

"Where?" Ichigo asked out of curiosity.

"In the southern section of the city."

Kazuma scratched his head in thought. "I suppose we'll have to investigate if it happens a couple more times. Last time it was Uryu. Think it might be another Soul Reaper?"

Rukia shook her head. "No. If another Soul Reaper were here I'd have been informed and I received no such alert."

Kazuma nodded in understanding. "Then I guess for now all we can do is go back to class and wait to see what happens."

The others nodded in agreement.

* * *

Kazuma managed to get through the rest of the day without incident, that is, until after school as he left the classroom.

"Please wait a moment, Kazuma Soryu."

Kazuma sighed and turned around to see Ciel standing behind him. Narrowing his eyes he asked, "You again. What exactly do you want now?"

Ciel smiled and said, "I'm just checking to see if you remember me yet." She narrowed her eyes as she spoke.

Kazuma sighed in annoyance and repeated, "I already told you, that won't work on me."

Ciel smirked and said, "So it was you who did that."

Kazuma folded his arms in annoyance. "I would've assumed that was obvious. Now I'm guessing you haven't stopped me here for an idle chat. Get to the point or get out of my way."

Ciel nodded and said, "Then I will get to the point. What are you?"

Kazuma narrowed his eyes in response. "I would think you should explain what you are first."

Ciel winced before suddenly charging at Kazuma.

Kazuma jumped back as she swept her right hand up, dodging the strike. He flinched in pain as he looked and saw three shallow slash marks on his torso. He looked at Ciel and saw her holding three red sword handles in each hand, one tucked between each finger, with blades of blue light coming out of them. "So…you're with the church then."

Ciel knelt down for a combat position. "And it seems that whoever or whatever you are is against the church."

Kazuma shrugged in response. "I don't particularly care one way or the other. But you're existence is unnatural, you've altered my friends' minds and attempted to do the same to me. I cannot simply forget something like that." Stretching hand out, a golden magic circle appeared in the air behind Kazuma. Reaching his hand into it, he pulled a long broadsword with a wide handle and intricate design near the base, the bright silver broken up by dark red near the bottom. "I hope you don't mind if I use Clarent."

Ciel narrowed her eyes and then rushed towards Kazuma, jumping into the air and slashing down at him with her blades.

Kazuma jumped back to dodge her strike and then rushed forward and swung his blade up.

Ciel crossed her blades to block his sword but gasped as he block was broken and she was sent into the air.

Kazuma then extended a hand and swept it down, causing the air around Ciel to rush down and slam her into the ground, the force causing her grip on her blades to loosen enough for Kazuma to disarm her.

Ciel looked up weakly as Kazuma's blade was inches from her head.

"Now, if you don't mind, I think the victor here is obvious," Kazuma said plainly.

Ciel frowned and smashed a capsule she held in her right hand, flooding the area with light.

Kazuma snapped his eyes shut from the brightness and then looked around. "Hmm…she's gone." Clarent then disappeared from his hands in a flash of light. "Well…it seems that Kotomine has warned his buddies about my involvement. What a pain in the ass."

* * *

Kazuma eventually made his way to the front gate where Erza looked at him shocked. "Kazuma! What happened to your shirt?!"

Kazuma blinked and looked down before twitching an eyebrow as he grabbed his shirt. "Oops…"

Erza frowned in annoyance but was distracted when yet again her phone went off. She immediately pulled it out of her pocket but as before the signal disappeared as soon as it appeared. Erza sighed and then said, "I want an explanation later, you know."

Kazuma nodded in understanding. "Yes, I'm aware, but for now I've got to go to work."

"Looking like that?" Erza asked in disbelief.

"This will be easier to explain than you think."

Erza twitched an eyebrow.

"Of course I'll tell you the truth," he said weakly.

Erza just sighed. "Whatever, let's just go. If another one of these signals appears I want to be able to catch it."

Kazuma nodded and followed behind her.

* * *

Kazuma and Erza arrived at Ayame's restaurant shortly thereafter and Kazuma began working.

As he did, Erza waiting to the side in a booth, Ayame walked up to her. Erza stood up and looked at her curiously. '_I suppose the resemblance isn't in name only._'

The woman smiled and asked, "You know, Ms. Scarlet, what would you think of getting a job here?"

"Heh?" Erza mumbled in bewilderment.

"I asked if you would like to work here," Ayame repeated.

Erza nodded and responded, "Y-yes, I caught that but…why do you ask?"

"It's quite simple. You're here so often," she then looked around and said slyly, "and many of our male customers enjoy seeing you in here."

Erza blushed lightly and thought for a moment. "I…I do not mind the offer, however…"

Ayame smiled and asked, "Is there any particular reason you wouldn't want the job?"

* * *

Inside the kitchen, Kazuma and his Thought Projections were busy cooking up orders when the Thought Projection by the door gaped and said, "Ah, hey, Boss, you should see this."

Kazuma raised an eyebrow and snapped his fingers, another Thought Projection appearing and taking over the task he was performing.

He then walked over to the door curiously and looked out into the dining room, widening his eyes in surprise. "Y-you have got…to be kidding me…"

* * *

In the dining room, Erza, wearing a borrowed maid's uniform, was walking about the room taking the orders of the awed customers.

* * *

Kazuma sighed as he rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Seriously?"

The Thought Projection turned and asked, "So…are we going to do anything with this?"

Kazuma shook his head. "No, it's just weird. If she wants to put herself out there like she can go right ahead."

"That was unconvincing…"

Kazuma looked at his Thought Projection annoyed, the false human looking off into the dining room, whistling "innocently". Kazuma grumbled and said, "Take over in the kitchen."

The Thought Projection smirked knowingly and said, "Whatever you say, Boss."

Kazuma leaned up against the wall as he peered out into the dining room, seeing Erza waiting the tables as his Thought Projections periodically put finished dishes on the collection tray.

As she moved from table to table writing down the customers' orders Kazuma couldn't help but notice how her smile seemed natural rather than the one he forces.

Kazuma narrowed his eyes as he watched one of the customers begin to move his hand close to Erza. His eyes narrowed further before he sighed.

* * *

Erza was busy writing down an order when a loud crash resounded behind her. She turned around swiftly and saw a man lying on the floor, knocked from his chair by a metal cup thrown at his face. Erza looked at him curiously and then to the kitchen door with annoyance, seeing it still swinging slightly. Erza sighed heavily and continued to work.

* * *

After a short time the restaurant closed as Erza, Hibiki, and Hikari cleaned up the dining room.

Kazuma exited the kitchen and walked over to Erza in her waitressing outfit. She turned to Kazuma and asked with a sigh, "Was that truly necessary?"

Kazuma looked at her puzzled. "Was what necessary?"

"Hitting that man with a cup."

Kazuma folded his arms and rebutted unconvincingly, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Erza sighed as Ayame walked up to her happily. "You did great today Ms. Scarlet," Ayame praised.

"About that," Kazuma began, "What reason was there for you to do that?"

Erza huffed in response. "Ms. Ayame offered and I accepted the chance to try it out."

Ayame nodded in agreement and then gave a knowing smile. "Is it possible you're jealous?"

Kazuma's cheeks darkened as he looked off to the side. "Not a chance. I'm going home Erza."

Erza frowned as he walked out the door and then sighed.

* * *

As Kazuma walked down the street he thought, '_Do me a favor and keep quiet._'

Ddraig responded, **'_Whatever you say._'**

Kazuma turned and noticed a park nearby. '_I should be able to cut through there._'

**'_Isn't that the same park where you met Arturia and Medea?_'** Ddraig asked.

'_Those were just coincidences,_' Kazuma rebutted.

**'_Then what about that?_'** Ddraig asked.

Kazuma raised an eyebrow and turned to the side, his eyes widening. "N-no way…"

Sitting on the ground in front of him was an attractive, young-looking woman with short blonde hair, several bangs framing her face along with a single cowlick atop her head, deep red eyes and fair skin wearing a white, long-sleeved turtleneck that did little to hide her considerable bust, a shin-length, dark purple skirt, black stockings and flat-bottom black shoes, unconscious.

Kazuma turned to the woman in surprise. Raising an eyebrow he walked over to her. "She's unconscious." He knelt down to check on her but flinched as he did. "Damn, those stupid slashes reopened." Putting his hand over his waist he outstretched a hand to the woman, whose head was down and shook her shoulder.

The woman slightly awoke and her nose instantly twitched slightly before her eyes locked on his wounds, transforming instantly from red to gold.

"Gah!" Kazuma shouted as the woman's jaw clamped down on his hand. "Hey! What hell was that for?!"

The woman, still biting down on his hand, looked at him curiously.

Kazuma twitched an eyebrow and asked, "If you would be so kind, pull those fangs out of my skin."

The woman pulled away before swallowing the small amount of blood she had drained her eyes widened as she realized what she had just done, however, after a few seconds she looked around and mentioned, "I am…still lucid."

"Maybe if you looked at whose blood you're sucking you'll realize why, Arcueid."

The woman, Arcueid, blinked and looked up at Kazuma and widened her eyes before standing excitedly. "Abraxas!"

Kazuma put his left hand over his right as faint green light pulsed from his left hand. The bite Arcueid had left was gone when he pulled his hand away. "You're as tactful as ever, I try to help you and I become a meal."

Arcueid blinked curiously. "Oh, uhm…sorry…though if it helps I'm feeling better than I was a moment ago."

"I would hope so. And you better be damn glad my Dragon Slayer Magic has kept me part dragon in some way, it's the only reason I don't have to smack you in the forehead with a cross right now."

Arcueid huffed in annoyance. "Well it's good to see you too," she responded sarcastically.

Kazuma sighed and asked, "Hey, I'm not part devil anymore, so if I didn't still have my Slayer Magic it's likely you would've gone on a rampage. Just, stay a little ways away from me while the other effect dragon blood has on your kind wears off."

Arcueid snickered slyly. "Ohh? Last time I checked you were the kind of person to take full advantage of that side-effect."

Kazuma looked at her annoyed. "Yeah, but not in broad daylight like this."

Arcueid sighed with a shrug. "Oh well, it may be a while before you get another chance."

Kazuma put up a hand. "I'm good with that."

Arcueid groaned and shouted, "Hey! Watch how you say things like that!"

Kazuma shrugged before the two laughed lightly. Kazuma then asked, "Arcueid, what on earth are you doing in a place like this?"

Putting a finger to her chin, Arcueid muttered, "Well…I can't remember actually."

Kazuma face-faulted and shouted, "Why are you so stupid?!"

Arcueid chuckled and then asked, "How about you? What are you doing in a place like this?"

Sighing, Kazuma answered, "Taking a shortcut back home. Though it seems every time I come through here weird stuff like this happens."

"Oh? Like what?"

Kazuma sighed heavily and responded, "That's an extremely long story that I would much rather not get into right now if you don't mind."

Arcueid nodded in understanding. "If you say so. Well, how long has it been since we saw each other last?"

Kazuma scratched his head in thought. "I'm trying to remember the last time we met."

"You had just finished helping Hades and Ares get revenge on Zeus."

Kazuma lightly pounded a fist into his hand. "Oh right. I thought it was longer than that. In that case, it's been just over a thousand years."

Arcueid looked at him slightly surprised. "Has it truly been that long? I only wake up sporadically so it felt shorter than that."

Kazuma nodded in response. "Yeah, now, I think it would be best to get out of here before someone-"

"Kazuma!"

Kazuma and Arcueid turned as Erza ran towards them. "We've got another-!" She looked side to side and noticed Kazuma with someone. When she realized who it was she shouted, "A-Arcueid!?"

Arcueid smiled and said in response, "Hello, Erza."

Kazuma raised an eyebrow and asked, "You two know each other?"

Erza nodded in confusion then shook her head. "We don't have time for that now, another Hollow signature just appeared and vanished instantly!"

Kazuma nodded in understanding and then turned to Arcueid. "I know we just met each other again, but I've got something important I need to do."

Arcueid nodded in understanding. "I know. You're as busy as always."

Kazuma nodded appreciatively, "Thanks, Arcueid."

Kazuma and Erza ran towards the location of all the different Hollow sightings from the day, the central region of the southern section of Shinto Teito.

As they ran, they also found Ichigo and Rukia.

"So you guys got the alert too, huh?" Kazuma asked as they ran.

Ichigo nodded in affirmation. "Yeah, we just got down to here though. What were you guys doing?"

Kazuma gulped and stammered, "Ah, well…meeting an old friend, let's say."

Ichigo raised an eyebrow but accepted his answer.

* * *

Soon the four reached the general area where the Hollows had been appearing. Rukia ingested a Gikongan and Kazuma put Kon in his body while Ichigo activated his Fullbring before they started looking for the Hollows, and more importantly, what's been killing them.

As they looked over the area, they saw it was covered in slash marks, with some objects looing they were cut to pieces.

As Erza inspected a section of a building she said, "It looks like a giant sword cut through this."

Kazuma shook his head and pointed to the two sides of the gash. "Looks more like a giant pair of scissors. The two halves of the gash are uneven."

Erza raised an eyebrow as she realized he was right.

Their attention was called to a loud howl nearby.

* * *

They rounded a corner to see three Hollows running down an alleyway.

"Come on, after'em!" Ichigo shouted.

However, they stopped when they heard a howl, a slash, a pained howl, and then saw one of the Hollows run out from the alley only to have a pair of giant scissors lop its head off.

Kazuma's eyes widened as the bearer of the giant scissors stepped into the light.

What he saw was a slender, beautiful young woman with waist-length violet hair and violet eyes, and a considerably sized bust who wore gray, half-frame glasses, a revealing, sleeveless, lilac cheongsam with a small cutout above her breasts that had black markings on it, matching detached sleeves, and white boots with matching black markings to the dress holding a massive pair of scissors with a panda symbol on the hinge. The woman sighed as she heaved the scissors over her back. She looked around for more Hollows when she saw Kazuma. She smiled happily, although with a slight sleepy bent to her expression, before running over to him. "Abraxas!"

Kazuma saw the woman running towards him and warned, "Sh-Sheele! D-Don't run!"

As he feared, the woman, Sheele's, toe caught in a tiny crack in the pavement, causing her to stumble forward, right at Kazuma, landing on top of him.

As she fell, her giant scissors smacked off the ground and flew out of her hands, flying forward and impaling an approaching Hollow, causing it to dissipate seconds later.

Erza, Rukia, Ichigo, and Kon looked at him surprised and shocked, Erza and Kon also in annoyance for different reasons.

Kazuma twitched as he patted the woman's back. "Sh-Sheele…can't…breathe."

Sheele blinked curiously before sitting up, lifting her breasts from his face, allowing Kazuma to sit up with a gasp.

Kazuma sighed and then turned to the woman in shock. "Sheele…is that…really you…?"

Sheele nodded in agreement as Kazuma stood up before helping her stand as well. "Yes, I found you, Abraxas."

Kazuma smiled happily as the two hugged.

"Ahem!" Erza cleared her throat in annoyance. "Mind explaining who this is?"

Kazuma flinched in concern. "Ah…well…"

Erza sighed and asked, "Is this yet another woman you know from your past?" She then looked and saw the impaled Hollow as it dissolved. She twitched an eyebrow in disbelief. "Y-…you have got to be joking."

Kazuma narrowed his eyes at Erza before sighing. "I'll ignore your remark and just answer. Yeah, this is Sheele. She's an old friend of mine."

Sheele looked at Kazuma curiously.

Kazuma waved a hand as he shook his head.

Sheele nodded in perplexed understanding, then noticed her scissors lying nearby. "Ah! Extase!" She immediately ran over to grab the pair of giant blades.

Kazuma sighed as he scratched the back of his head. '_Geez, first Arcueid, then Sheele. It's like a revolving door to my past._'

**'_Are you really going to complain?_'** Ddraig asked.

'_Of course not._' He smiled as he thought, '_Though it does feel nice to know that both Arturia and Sheele are back. Though…if Sheele's here…that usually means Mine isn't far behind._'

**'_Let's not think about that for now._'**

After grabbing her scissors, Extase, Sheele walked back over to Kazuma and asked, "So…why are you all here? And who are these people?"

Kazuma nodded in return. "Well…that's a little hard to explain. But we came because Hollows kept showing up and then disappearing randomly all day."

Sheele blinked in curiosity. "Hollows…? You mean those monsters? The ones that I've been killing are the ghosts of a bunch of thugs Leone and I killed when we got here a couple days ago."

Ichigo, Rukia, Erza, and Kon paled as Kon remarked, "She said that way too calmly," the others nodding in agreement with him.

Kazuma raised an eyebrow. "Leone's here?"

Sheele put a finger to her chin in thought. "She came with me but…we got separated…"

Kazuma sighed and shook his head. "Well…I suppose if there's nothing else we might as well head back to my apartment. I assume you'll come along too, right, Sheele?"

Sheele nodded in agreement. "Yes."

Kazuma then walked over and punched Kon in the gut, causing the Gikongan to fall out as Kazuma slipped back into his body.

Sheele blinked curiously. "There were two Abraxases just now."

Kazuma waved a hand. "I'll explain it later, and my name's Kazuma now."

Sheele nodded in confused understanding.

Erza sighed and then turned to Ichigo and Rukia. "Looks like there's nothing else to do here."

Ichigo deactivated his Fullbring as Rukia returned to her body.

Ichigo then said, "I guess we'll go then."

The two then left as Kazuma sighed heavily. He put a hand up to Erza, who was about to say something, and intervened, "I'll explain everything when we get back." He then extended a hand to Sheele, who wrapped her own in his before the three returned to the apartment.

* * *

After returning to the apartment, Kazuma gulped as Kazehana, Medea, Souji, Kuroka, and Mavis all stared the three of them curiously, primarily Sheele.

Kazuma sighed as he said, "There's a story behind this, I promise."

The others nodded as Kazuma sat down at the table.

Erza then asked, "So who is this woman?"

Kazuma narrowed his eyes at her. "I told you I'd let it slide that first time. But don't talk to her like that again."

Erza backed up in surprise at his response.

Kazuma motioned to Sheele and said, "This is Sheele, she's someone I met after fighting Typhon."

Medea looked at Sheele thoughtfully, then to Kazuma. "You certainly didn't vary much, did you?"

Kazuma chuckled in response. "Probably not. But, the point is, the Walled City wasn't always the sanctuary from the Nephilim that it was near the end. Before that it was the center of a vast empire. At the center, was the main city referred to as the Imperial Capital. To say it was a despicable place is an understatement. It was ruled over by its Prime Minister, who essentially used the child emperor as a pawn. Sheele was part of a group known as Night Raid who opposed the Prime Minister and the overall corrupt nobility. Their goal was to cut down that nobility, slaughtering them one by one."

Medea chuckled in amusement and asked, "Let me guess, you found your way into that group, right?"

Kazuma nodded with a weak smile. "Naturally. Working with Night Raid, and a few people who worked for me within the Imperial Capital itself, the Prime Minister was eventually killed for what he'd done and the Imperial Capital turned into the Walled City, a safe haven away from the Titans whose numbers were steadily increasing at the time. After that Night Raid was changed into the Death Dealers, my own personal group of Titan Hunters."

Sheele put a hand to her cheek happily. "It was the happiest time of my life."

The others looked at her worriedly.

Erza raised an eyebrow and then asked, "Hang on, were any of Night Raid hybrids?"

Kazuma nodded. "Just one, the swordswoman of the group was half fallen angel but the rest are human."

Erza then pointed to Sheele and asked, "Then how is she still alive?"

Sheele held up Extase.

Kazuma then explained. "Her weapon Extase is a Sacred Gear. One interesting trait I discovered about Sacred Gears and their wielders is that after a period of time with the wielder working with the Gear, the wielder soon becomes able to consume Magutsushi, a liquid-like substance made purely of the damned souls of all evil living beings who have, are, and will live, in all dimensions and all universes, an infinite sea of mana. Drinking this allows Sacred Gear wielders among other beings to live forever, so long as they have a steady intake of the substance."

"So then, that means…?" Medea asked.

Kazuma nodded. "Yeah, it means that she as well as others have spent the last thousand years drinking this Magutsushi to remain alive."

Erza sighed heavily in response. "Unbelievable. Every time I turn around there are more layers to that history of yours unfolding. Speaking of which, how do you know Arcueid Brunestud?"

Kazuma scratched his head in thought. "That one's a little harder to explain. I don't actually remember how I met Arcueid. All I do remember is it happened shortly before I met Arturia while I was in Britain. There is a certain person she hates whom I was helping her find. We spent some time together while we hunted this person, and then she simply vanished after it was done."

Erza nodded in understanding. "I know who that person is."

Kazuma blinked curiously. "Oh? When we were going after him he was called Roa, is that not his name?"

Erza nodded again as she explained, "Back when before myself and the others became Soul Reapers Arcueid was tricked into biting someone so he could gain immortality. That person's name was Orochimaru."

"That name just sounds like all kinds of bad." Kazuma then sighed and raised an eyebrow. "Oh yeah, there is one other thing I helped Arcueid with."

"What was it?" Kazehana asked.

"Well…Arcueid's actually a vampire, a unique kind."

"More than that," Erza added, "She is the first vampire. She was turned by an evil wizard that live long before even I did named Zeref."

"Zeref? That name sounds oddly familiar…" Kazuma muttered.

**'_Because I told you about him before. Remember? He was that crazy wizard who controlled Death Magic and all that other creepy stuff,_'** Ddraig added.

Erza then asked, "Though I heard you mention a few other names when you were talking with Sheele. Mine and Leone I believe they were."

Kazuma nodded in return. "Yes, they were also friends of mine during that time." He then turned to Sheele and asked, "Speaking of Mine, why isn't she with you?"

Sheele nodded and answered, "She said she was tired of being thrown in the wash and thought it would be good if someone else went with me."

The others looked at her in disbelief.

Mavis asked, "Did she say…thrown in the wash…?"

Erza sighed and asked, "So who is this Mine?"

Kazuma sighed heavily and explained, "A trigger-happy, tsundere, loli. Trust me, she is _not_ someone you want to piss off. If you do she'll use you as target practice until you die or she gets bored." Gulping he said, "Pray to whatever divine being you believe she doesn't get bored."

'_And these people are supposed to be your friends?!_' Medea shouted in her head.

"How about Leone though?" Kazehana asked.

Kazuma thought for a moment and then pointed at Kuroka, confusing the raven-haired Nekomata. "A blonde version of her. The first time I met her though she cheated me out of a large amount of money saying that if I got her food and drink she'd help me find a job. In an attempt to pay me back though she suggested I join Night Raid. Though that was after she, Sheele, and Akame butchered a family of cannibals I was invited to spend the night with. Naturally the cannibals weren't long for this world after meeting me but they saved me the trouble of killing the little girl of the family." Kazuma's eyes narrowed remorsefully as he added, "I couldn't have killed her myself. She looked like someone I failed a long time ago back on Vanaheim."

Everyone except Sheele gaped at Kazuma, all wondering what the hell he was doing during that time and what kind of people lived in the Imperial Capital before Kazuma swept through it.

Erza moaned as she attempted to process everything she was just told, but decided to ask, "There's one more thing you didn't explain. That other thing you helped Arcueid with."

Kazuma raised an eyebrow and then nodded. "Oh, right. Well, being the unique kind of vampire she is she doesn't actually need to drink blood like most, but her body still craves it. Unfortunately if she drinks human blood she loses her mind and kills anything in sight."

Kazehana put up a hand shakily and asked, "Is there…anyone you know who isn't a mass murderer…?"

Kazuma looked up in thought. "Hmm…probably not."

"Hey! I'm standing right here!" Medea shouted.

Kazuma looked at her flatly.

Medea just sank into her seat.

"Go on, go on," Erza urged in annoyance.

Kazuma nodded and said, "But, like I said, _human_ blood does that to her kind. However, the blood of a dragon, or even the diluted blood of a dragon like I've got, suppresses their urges, somehow naturally blocking out their desire to drink blood for a time. So basically she'd just take a bite outta me whenever she felt her vampiric urges spring up. Though…there is one other…interesting effect dragon blood has on her kind of vampire."

Erza raised an eyebrow and asked, "Oh, what is it?"

Kazuma scratched his cheek uncomfortably. "Heh, heh, heh, it uh…acts as a…aphrodisiac."

Erza twitched an eyebrow. "You're kidding me…"

"I wish I was…"

"You really are one of the biggest perverts I've ever met."

"It's not my fault dammit!"

Erza sighed and frowned in thought as she noticed the whole time Kazuma had been talking he and Sheele had been holding hands.

Kazuma scratched his head in exhaustion and said, "Today's had me worn out now. Plus my abdomen still hurts from that stupid church girl."

Erza raised an eyebrow and asked, "Church girl?"

Kazuma widened his eyes and got up, finally releasing his hold on Sheele's hand, and walked over to Erza. "I almost forgot, sit still for a moment."

Erza nodded perplexed as Kazuma activated his Mangekyo Sharingan. After a few moments Erza's mind felt foggy and then cleared up. "What did you do?"

Sitting back down, Kazuma explained, "Released you from Ciel's illusion. She had placed you, Ichigo, Orihime, and the others under a spell to make all of you think she had been attending Kuoh for at least a year now. However, due to my Sharingan and I assume a couple other factors the spell wouldn't work on me. Earlier before we went to the restaurant she attacked me, revealing that she actually works for the church."

Medea asked, "You don't think she's working for that Kirei Kotomine do you?"

Erza looked between them puzzled. "What are you two talking about?"

Kazuma flinched and sighed an annoyance. "Damn, I forgot. You guys weren't there. Erza, you said you already know about the Holy Grail War, right?"

Erza nodded.

Kazuma then turned to Kuroka.

"I know a lot more than you think, nya," she explained without needing to be asked.

Kazuma nodded and explained, "There's a church on the far northern edge of the city, that's where Kirei Kotomine, the church's currently selected overseer for the War, is based. I think he could be connected to that Ciel girl. If the two are working together we need to be extremely careful, Ciel is very skilled in combat and everything about Kirei is poised to kill."

Erza nodded in understanding. "Should we keep an eye on him?"

Kazuma thought for a moment and then shook his head. "Not directly at least. He doesn't strike me as the type to be easily spied on. He seems a lot more observant than he lets on."

"If you say so, in that case we'll just need to keep vigilant."

Sheele sighed and then turned to Kazuma. "I am completely confused Abraxas."

Kazuma chuckled weakly. "That's relatively normal, though, don't you think?"

Sheele frowned in frustration.

"I'm teasing, I'm teasing. I'll explain it all in a bit. Though…I don't particularly understand it all myself." He then turned to Medea and asked, "How's our newest guest?"

Medea nodded in response. "She's doing fine. She mentioned being hungry earlier though I'm not sure what a Hollow would eat. Though, is she still a Hollow after ripping her mask off like that?"

Erza sighed but then asked, "Is she awake now?"

Medea shrugged. "She was still asleep when you guy got home, she could be awake now though."

Erza nodded and got up to go check on Mirajane.

As she did Kazuma asked, "Mind if I come along?"

Erza shook her head.

* * *

As the two entered the room Mirajane was sitting in they saw her sitting on the bed looking out the window on the wall.

Erza asked apprehensively, "How are you feeling, Mira?"

Mirajane nodded in response. "I'm feeling much better now, Erza. It's still kind of difficult to believe Naruto's actually gone though."

Erza sat down on the bed next to Mirajane and nodded. "Yes, I sometimes forget that myself. And yet it's been a thousand years since then."

Kazuma walked up to the two and asked, "So, Mirajane, what will you do from here?"

Mirajane shook her head. "Unfortunately I know nothing of the world since I became that thing, so I will probably need a refresher." She laughed weakly and added, "I probably wouldn't even be able to read the modern language. Though it's rather strange you can understand me."

"I understand enough of what you're saying. I'm sure in time you'll adapt though, you don't seem like the kind of person to just give up like that. Hell, as a Hollow you ripped your own friggin' mask off. That's gotta say something right?"

Mirajane nodded in response. She then turned to Erza and asked, "Think you'd be willing to help me get back into the world?"

Erza nodded with a smile as she wrapped her hands around Mirajane's. "Of course."

Kazuma walked over and added, "The first thing we'll need to do is teach her how to use our language."

"You seem rather proficient in ours though," Erza replied.

"It's almost the same as the ancient language of devils. Though if what Forbesii told me is true then that makes sense."

Erza raised an eyebrow. "What are you talking about?"

Kazuma scratched his cheek in thought and then shrugged. "I suppose there's no harm in telling you. Forbesii told me that all devils are artificial life forms created by that wizard you mentioned before, Zeref."

Erza looked at Kazuma surprised. "Then that would mean all devils are descended from the demons created by Zeref. That is…rather strange."

Kazuma shrugged. "I don't know if it's true, it's what that psycho Forbesii told me. So it could be true or he could've just been talking out his ass. Anyway, I'll leave you two alone for a bit."

Erza nodded as Kazuma left the room.

* * *

After leaving the room Kazuma saw Sheele standing nearby, smiling. Raising an eyebrow he asked, "What's got you so happy?"

Sheele walked up to him and said, "I finally get to see you again after so long, Abraxas."

Kazuma smirked in response as he put a hand on Sheele's cheek. "I'm glad to see you again, Sheele. Though if you don't mind, the name I'm going by now is Kazuma. It could get complicated if you call me that in public."

Sheele nodded in response. "I understand."

"So what are you going to do now?"

"Stay by your side, what else?"

Kazuma chuckled as he walked past her, Sheele turning to follow him. "Well you can be certain that works just fine for me. Though we'll need to find an acceptable room for you."

Sheele tilted her head in confusion. "I can't share yours?"

"That's…part of what I need to explain. Come with me for now and I'll get you up to speed on everything."

Sheele nodded in agreement and followed Kazuma.

* * *

After going back into the kitchen Kazuma explained what had happened after he had reawakened from the Tower of Amala and everything leading up to his current situation, including unwittingly becoming a Soul Reaper and getting involved with the Holy Grail War.

As he finished his explanation Sheele lightly gasped in surprise. "That's quite a lot to happen in just three years."

Kazuma nodded as he leaned back in one of the chairs. "Tell me about it. For almost two years everything was normal then BAM all this craziness starts happening. Although it's this Holy Grail War that has me the most confused, and concerned. Resurrecting the souls of dead warriors to fight for that cursed thing."

"Though you can't say it's all bad, nya," Kuroka interjected.

Kazuma looked at her thoughtfully before sitting up straight. "No, I suppose I can't. Anyway, I need to get started on dinner, so you can take a look around Sheele."

Sheele smiled and said happily, "I'll-!"

"No," Kazuma deadpanned.

"Ohhh…"

* * *

The next morning Kazuma woke up slowly with a very comforting feeling. After a moment to fully awake he smiled as he looked to his sides and saw Sheele and Medea sleeping next to him. He smiled happily as he lightly stroked both their heads before sighing. '_Why is it that I only get a situation as good as this when the morality police is in the building?_'

**'_What?_'** Ddraig asked bewildered.

'_Erza._'

**'_Oh…Seltsam screwing with you?_'**

'_Seems like it._' Another annoyed sigh and Kazuma gently woke the two just enough to get up, then turned to Medea and shook her shoulder. "Medea, time to get up."

She moaned quietly and scrunched up some.

Kazuma sighed and lightly pinched her nose.

"Ah!" she shrieked as she sat up swiftly, putting a hand over her nose with an annoyed blush. "Kazuma…"

Kazuma chuckled in amusement. "That's always a surefire way to wake you."

"Hmph!"

* * *

After that, Kazuma, Erza, Mavis, and Medea left for the school, leaving Souji in charge.

As they walked towards the school, Kazuma frowned in thought. He then said, "You guys go on ahead, I wanna check something."

The girls looked at him puzzled but nodded in acceptance on continued on as Kazuma jumped into the sky.

* * *

Once Kazuma reached a rooftop he activated his Mangekyo Sharingan. His right Mangekyo then turned black as a spiraling vortex formed out of it that Kazuma was then absorbed into.

The same vortex appeared elsewhere, with Kazuma forming out of it this time. After the vortex vanished Kazuma looked around, he was in the park. "Good, I managed to use Kamui to send me to the right spot."

Suddenly an object fell from above and wrapped its arms around Kazuma in a powerful hug.

"Gah!" Kazuma shouted as he fell to the ground. As he sat up and looked at what hit him he twitched an eyebrow. "Arcueid…is there a reason you always have to jump on me?"

As he and Arcueid stood up, Arcueid chuckled in amusement. "I simply find your reactions amusing. Though not as amusing as before. I do hope you'll explain how you got in this particular situation."

Kazuma sighed as he brushed himself off. "I will. But first you need to tell me how that psycho is still alive."

Arcueid winced in response. "That has to do with his last host."

Kazuma nodded in understanding as he created a Thought Projection next to him. The Thought Projection nodded and disappeared into Kamui.

Arcueid raised an eyebrow and asked, "What was that about?"

Kazuma explained, "I sent a Thought Projection to the school so no one would question my absence."

Arcueid nodded in understanding.

As the two sat down Kazuma asked, "So, think you can explain how Roa's still kicking? I was certain we got him last time."

Arcueid nodded with a sigh. "It doesn't seem we completely destroyed him though. A few decades later he showed up once again. And in the decades since then I've continuously found and beat him down over and over. However, this last time was unique."

"Is that so? Why?"

"Because unlike most of his hosts, this one had the highest magical power out of any of his incarnations. She was almost as powerful as he was originally. But this also led her to be the one most able to resist his control. I was able to eventually find Roa and kill him quickly. Unfortunately I haven't had the chance to find him yet this time around, so I'm still searching for him."

Kazuma sighed as he scratched the back of his head. "Geez, talk about complicated. So you haven't had any luck finding Roa yet in this incarnation?"

Arcueid shook her head in response. "No, but I have managed to narrow down possible spots. There's a family in this town who used to be demon, sorry, devil, hunters but have stopped those activities. With what little information I was able to gain about them it's highly possible that someone in their family is Roa's current host, or at the very least, someone close to their family is."

Kazuma raised an eyebrow curiously. "What's this family called?"

"The Tohno clan."

Kazuma scratched his chin in thought. "I think I remember hearing about that family before…oh yeah! Around the time I awoke in this world the youngest son of the Tohno family was murdered. Shiki I think was the name."

Arcueid raised an eyebrow. "Is that so? Well, if we could get close to that family or at least try to understand what their relation to Roa is it would help in locating him."

Kazuma nodded in agreement. He grunted as a newspaper smacked him in the face. "Bah, gurk, blech!" He finally managed to pry it off his face in annoyance. "Damn thing!" He blinked as he looked at it curiously.

"What's wrong?" Arcueid asked as she leaned over to look at it. "City ravaged by series of murders." She then looked at Kazuma and asked, "How old is that newspaper?"

"Dunno," Kazuma remarked as he examined it. He flipped it over and saw the date. "It's only a few days old. Guess a little before the Hollow onslaught."

Arcueid blinked curiously. "Hollow onslaught?"

Kazuma turned to her and asked, "Did you see all those skull-faced monsters the other day?"

Arcueid nodded. "Yes, I even killed a few. I've seen them a few times before while hunting Roa. So they're called Hollows? I just called them monsters."

As Kazuma looked around on the newspaper he said offhand, "What you call them doesn't really matter. Point is, it seems that these murders happened before that."

Arcueid pointed to a section of the article and asked, "Does that methodology sound familiar to you?"

Kazuma noticed how the article mentioned how the victims had all been dismembered. Scratching his head he said, "Just seems like a nutjob. You know, like most murderers."

Arcueid groaned in annoyance and bopped him on the head. "That's not what I'm talking about."

"Then what _are_ you talking about?"

"Nrvnqsr."

Kazuma widened his eyes and sighed. "Really? So now there's him _and_ Roa to deal with? Wait, have you been pursuing Nrvnqsr?"

"Not directly. I've encountered him a few times but ended up having to retreat each time. Those monsters in his body are too formidable."

Kazuma groaned loudly in frustration. "Aw, man! Seriously?! As if dealing with Hollows, bullshit politics, and this Holy Grail War wasn't enough now both of these assholes have collected here? This is so not fair."

"But it does mean we can put an end to them simultaneously," Arcueid reassured.

Kazuma then raised an eyebrow as an idea came to him. "Arcueid, Roa reincarnates by transferring his soul, right?"

Arcueid nodded in agreement. "Well, yes. Why?"

"I have something that will get rid of Roa for good," Kazuma said confidently.

Arcueid raised an eyebrow and asked, "What might that be?"

Kazuma smirked. "It's a sword that can destroy souls."

Arcueid's eyes widened before narrowing in a smirk. "Quite ingenious. So if you kill Roa with this-?"

Kazuma shook his head. "Not quite that simple. I'll have to kill him twice. First I'll need to kill his current host and force his soul out. Then I can use this to destroy his soul once it's out. If we do that he'll be done for good."

Arcueid nodded with a relieved smile. "Maybe then we can put an end to all this madness."

Kazuma nodded in agreement. "Yeah, hopefully. Although, the issue is still finding him. Which is rarely easy."

"This is true. Though the Tohno's are a good place to start."

Kazuma nodded as he stood up. "Well if you can get me a little more information on them I can figure out a way to get close. Until then we'll just need to keep an eye out for both Roa and Nrvnqsr."

Arcueid nodded in agreement as Kazuma disappeared into Kamui.

* * *

Kazuma reappeared on the edge of the school property and swirled air around his body until he became invisible.

He then made his way onto campus and met up with his Thought Projection. As the magical apparition dissipated Kazuma dispelled his invisibility and entered class.

As he sat down he noticed Sakura sitting in class as usual and decide to activate his Sharingan. He saw that the chakra signatures inside her body remained much the same as before, however they looked brighter than before. '_I don't know what those things are but I'll need to try and find out._'

**'_One thing at a time. We need to worry about Roa now,_'** Ddraig commented.

Kazuma sighed heavily and answered, '_Yes, I know. Damn, all this crap is just colliding into one big clusterfuck._'

* * *

As lunch rolled around Kazuma grunted as he felt pain in his abdomen. '_Damn. Those wounds still haven't fully healed. Even if they're holy weapons these gashes should've healed by now since I'm not part devil anymore._'

**'_That may be partly my fault. I'm still having trouble healing them since Masakados negated most holy energies directed at your body,_'** Ddraig added.

Kazuma sighed as he stood up. '_Not sure if it'll help but maybe the nurse will at least have something for the pain. Then you can do your job and start healing it._'

**'_What about your own healing magic?_'** Ddraig rebutted.

As Kazuma walked to the nurse's office he responded, '_You were probably asleep, again, when I tried it but for some reason it won't work._'

**'_How strange. Well you work on getting that pain out of the way and I'll work on healing it. Just try not to get hit by that girl's swords again._'**

'_You say that like it's something I don't already know._'

**'_Well…considering how you and Arturia used to…play…I can't be sure you don't enjoy it._'**

Kazuma dipped his head as his face turned red. '_You're a bastard, you know that?_'

**'_No, my father is Igneel. So I'm not a bastard._'**

Kazuma just sighed heavily.

* * *

Kazuma knocked on the door to the nurse's office, causing Shizuka to pop her head out from one of the small bed areas.

"Ahh, Soryu. Do you need something?" she asked warmly.

Kazuma sighed and put a hand over his abdomen, flinching when he pressed too hard on the wounds, and said, "Well, yeah. I was wondering if you could spare some pain medication."

Shizuka raised an eyebrow surprised. "Again? What happened this time?"

Kazuma chuckled weakly as he walked up to her. "Just another accident, got myself in the abs this time."

Shizuka nodded in understanding. "At least let me take a look to see if you need anything else."

Kazuma frowned apprehensively but nodded. "If you say so."

Shizuka motioned to the bed next to her and said, "Just step in here and take your shirt off. It will only take a moment."

Kazuma sighed and mumbled, "This sounds like the setup to something weird."

Shizuka tilted her head and asked, "What was that? I didn't hear you."

Kazuma waved it off. "Nothing." He stepped behind the curtain as Shizuka closed it behind her. Sitting down on the bed, Kazuma removed his blazer and shirt, allowing Shizuka to see his torso.

Shizuka looked at him surprised. '_My, he's rather muscular for someone his age. Though I suppose it's not all surprising._' She then widened her eyes when she saw the three long slash marks on his abdomen.

"How did that happen?"

Kazuma answered, "Like I said, I just got into an accident."

Shizuka nodded thoughtfully as she knelt down and leaned up to look at his wounds.

Kazuma smiled dumbly as she did. '_As odd as this is, I really don't care since her massive boobs are mushing right against my legs._'

Ddraig sighed in annoyance.

Kazuma flinched slightly as Shizuka placed a couple fingers around the wounds.

She narrowed her eyes and muttered to herself, "These are…the effects of light magic."

Kazuma raised an eyebrow. '_Did she say…light magic…? How would she…I see. It all makes sense. Shizuka's insanely massive tits, Sona being the little sister of a Sitri turned Leviathan, Rias being a devil as well as Akeno and the others, and Shizuka not showing the slightest bit of shock at my arm healing as much as it had previously. And now this. Shizuka must be a devil. It would make sense._' Kazuma sighed for a moment and then asked, "Can I ask you something?"

Shizuka looked up at him with a sleepy smile. "Certainly."

"Are you…a devil…?"

Shizuka blinked curiously and then giggled slightly as she stood up. "So you've discovered, hm?"

Kazuma nodded. "Yeah, with everything else it makes sense. After all, if a human nurse were to examine any of the devils here it'd get bad."

Shizuka raised an eyebrow. "You know about the others?"

Kazuma nodded in agreement. "Yes. It's complicated but I know about Rias and Sona."

Shizuka put a hand to her cheek while she held that elbow with her other hand, inadvertently pushing it under her breasts.

Kazuma gulped as he watched the massive mounds shake around.

"I suppose you were bound to find out at some point. Although, let me ask you the same question," Shizuka retorted.

Kazuma sighed and answered, "That's a little harder to answer."

Shizuka put a finger on his nose with a smirk. "I was merely testing you. I already know who you are."

Kazuma's eyes widened in surprise. "Wh-what?! How?!"

"My king, Venelana Gremory. Or rather, Venelana Bael," Shizuka answered. "If you don't mind, I would rather say no more on the subject. We still need to get those injuries of yours healed. How did you get them really?"

Kazuma sighed in exasperation. "First you throw that at me then you tell me to ignore it? Whatever. There's an exorcist here in the school. She attacked me with weird looking holy swords. The injuries should've healed by now but they haven't."

Shizuka put a hand to her cheek in thought. "I see. That is a problem. I do hope she's a stray exorcist, otherwise the church may cause an incident. In any case, what did the swords look like?"

Kazuma rubbed his chin in thought. "Well…the actual blades shone blue, and looked like double-edge swords. The handles looked a little odd though. Red and rounded."

Shizuka nodded and walked over to her desk and searched through a drawer before showing Kazuma a picture. "Like this?"

Kazuma nodded. "Yeah, exactly."

Shizuka stuffed the picture in her shirt as she nodded.

Kazuma twitched an eyebrow. '_Never have I wanted so bad to be a photo._'

Shizuka then explained, "Those are specialty light swords. They aren't designed just to kill devils, they're enhanced to kill all supernatural beings. Including dragons."

Kazuma scratched his head. "Really? Why doesn't the church have more then?"

"Because making them requires bathing them in the blood of an angel. Meaning the church officially denies the existence of the weapons."

Kazuma sighed. "Damn, here I thought the church would stop shit like that when I wiped out the Templars."

Shizuka tilted her head in confusion. "Hm?"

Kazuma shook his head. "I'm just blathering."

Shizuka nodded in understanding. "Well I can give you something to dull the pain for a bit but sadly I cannot give anything to make it heal more quickly."

Kazuma nodded as he stood up. "That's kinda what I figured. I was mostly hoping for something to help the pain anyway."

"Put your shirt back on and I'll get something ready."

"Right."

* * *

After getting help from Shizuka, Kazuma made his way to the roof to eat with everyone else. As he expected, Ciel was with the others again.

"Hello, Soryu," Ciel greeted happily.

"Yeah," Kazuma answered roughly as he sat down, Sakura sitting next to him.

Sakura frowned in worry as the atmosphere became thick once more.

Ichigo sighed and then asked, "So how's that new house member of yours doing?"

Kazuma looked at him confused for a moment before realizing who he was talking about. "Just fine. She's someone I used to know actually so it's to be expected."

"She?" Saji asked intrigued. "You mean there's another girl you know that you haven't told us about?"

Kazuma frowned and stamped his foot against Saji's face. "How many ways can I say no?"

Saji answered, twitching on the ground, "One's enough…"

Kiba chuckled in amusement.

Kazuma frowned in thought and asked, "Hey, Kiba, how's that…club of yours doing?"

Kiba looked at him curiously before smiling. "Just fine. Though Prez is still a little shaken up by the other day."

"I see. That's good to hear."

Everyone looked between the two puzzled.

Saji asked, "What's going on?"

Kiba leaned over to Saji and whispered something to him.

Saji widened his eyes. "You're-?!"

Kazuma smacked him in the back of the head, causing him to slam face first into the concrete, hard.

Saji sat up with concrete pebbles on his face and shouted, "Do you have something against my face?!"

"Sorry, I thought it was your back," Kazuma answered bluntly.

Saji twitched an eyebrow angrily.

As the group continued eating, Ciel asked, "Did any of you read the paper this morning?"

Most shook their heads, Ichigo adding, "I read the comics."

Ciel sighed in amusement. "That's not quite what I meant Kurosaki."

"Then what did you mean?" Kazuma asked.

Ciel nodded and explained, "Apparently there was another murder last night. They've been steadily increasing recently, and I've heard the west section of the city has been experiencing a lot of gas leaks."

"Wow, talk about nasty," Tatsuki interjected.

Kazuma narrowed his eyes in thought. '_Must be Nrvnqsr again._'

Aika then asked weakly, "Can we talk about something happier? All this death talk is making me feel a little creepy."

Kazuma nodded in agreement. "Yeah, let's talk about almost anything else." '_Mainly because I get the feeling talking about death will attract Hades._'

**'_Is he still alive?_'** Ddraig wondered.

'_How would I know?_'

Tatsuki added, "Well, my family's going to be attending a big dinner tomorrow night."

Aika interjected, "How come I didn't know anything about that?"

"I thought I told you."

"No way. I don't remember it."

Tatsuki put a finger on her chin as she tried to remember. "Hmmm…I guess not."

Kazuma scratched his head as he said, "Usually that's something you remember. Well, what's the dinner about?"

Tatsuki answered, "It's a family get together. So we're going to be joining as well."

Kazuma nodded in understanding. "Good to hear."

* * *

After lunch, Kazuma prepared to return to class when he was stopped by Ciel. Frowning in annoyance he asked, "What do you want?"

Ciel answered, "I think we might have gotten off on the wrong foot before."

Kazuma turned to her and rebutted, "You consider trying to kill me being just getting off on the wrong foot? If you don't mind, Ciel, I would like an explanation as to just what the hell you're doing here."

Ciel frowned in thought and then asked, "Can I trust you?"

"No. I don't trust you in the least. I'm asking for an open explanation as to who you are and why the church has sent you here."

Ciel's eyes widened slightly.

"So you didn't think I'd realize that particular fact? Don't take me for a fool."

Ciel sighed in exasperation. "Alright, I can't tell you everything, but I will tell you a little bit. I'm not concerned with you or any of the demons here in the school, not directly at least. I'm hunting someone else. A vampire."

Kazuma raised an eyebrow and asked, "Would that vampire's name happen to be Michael Roa Valdamjong?"

Ciel's eyes widened greatly as she tensed. "H-how do you know that name…?"

"If you can accept it, Ciel, we're on the same team here. I too am hunting that bastard. I'm likely not hunting him for the same reasons as you but I _am_ hunting him."

"I see. So then…you're suggesting I work with a demon to hunt him?"

Kazuma narrowed his eyes angrily. "First, stop using the word demon, it's insulting. The proper term is devil. And second, no. I am not a devil, at least not now. So you wouldn't be working with a devil."

Ciel looked at him puzzled. "Devil? Very well. If you are not a demon, er, devil, then what would you be?"

Kazuma sighed as he tapped his head in thought. "That's a harder question to answer than you think. I suppose you could call me a dragon if you had to put a single name to it. But that isn't what we need to focus on. If we're going to work together to hunt Roa, then what we'll need to do is pool what we know about him and everything together to try and find him and end him."

Ciel nodded in understanding. "Very well. I just want to know who I'm working with."

Kazuma looked at her deadpanned.

Ciel sighed weakly. "I suppose that's a little hypocritical, isn't it?"

"More than a little. But regardless, the issue now is to piece together what we have on Roa. What I do know for now is there's a family in the city with connections to him."

Ciel raised an eyebrow. "What family?"

Kazuma nodded. "The Tohno Clan."

"The Tohnos?"

Kazuma nodded in return, "I've heard that there's a possible connection between them and Roa. Unfortunately, I can't say more since I don't want to play all my cards yet. That, and it's time for class."

Ciel stood quietly for a moment. "…Oh…"

* * *

After that, Kazuma returned to the classroom and stayed for the remainder of the day until the Hollow alert went off once more.

As Kazuma turned to Ichigo, the orange-haired teen argued, "Last time I checked it's your turn."

Kazuma twitched an eyebrow. "You sure?"

"Yup, you called me out for that stupid contest you had with Uryu. You owe me for a while," Ichigo pointed out.

Kazuma sighed and pulled out Kon and reached into the stuffed animal to get the Gikongan and raised an eyebrow. "What the…? Where…is…the damn thing…?" After another moment he found it and yanked it out, ingesting it to go into his Soul Reaper form and go after the Hollow.

* * *

The day went simply after that as Kazuma killed the weak Hollow before returning to school to get his body back.

After returning to his body he met up with Medea and Erza, however Medea stopped him with a stern face.

"Is something wrong?" Kazuma asked.

Medea nodded. "Yes. There's another Master and another Servant here. I can't narrow down their positions or identities but they're here."

Kazuma nodded in understanding. "That's not terribly surprising."

"It is not?" Erza asked.

Kazuma shook his head. "No. There's a series of magic circles scattered around the area causing problems."

"So you finally noticed it, Soryu?"

Kazuma, Erza, and Medea turned around to see Rin Tohsaka along with Atalanta behind them.

* * *

**That is the end of that chapter, hope you guys enjoyed it. If you did let me know, and if not let me know why but do nott be stupid about it.  
**


	11. Becoming the Pawn

**Chapter XI**

**Well nice seeing you everybody, though, I personally do not see any of you, but that is beside the point. The point is, hello, it is time for another chapter of Chaos Pawn of the Gremory. Hopefully you guys enjoyed the last chapter, I believe so but so far the previous chapter has no reviews so there's that, and hopefully you will all enjoy this one. I would like to thank my coauthor Bakuto Masaki as well as welcome new coauthor seeker of true anime fan fic for help with this story. Well, there are a couple reviews I can respond to, so I will start the reviewer responses.  
**

**seeker of true anime fan fic: Hopefully what you read was nothing bad.**

**cabstet: Hopefully not too much so. Oh, you realized that did you? Yes, she is very, very hot. And awesome. Hmm...I will let this chapter explain that for you. **

**Chayner: From my perspective at least I seem to be handling it well, with a few slip ups here and there though. Yes, the whole thing with Erza was probably a little mishandled, but I will admittedly say it kind of happened that way because the plot says so, since that what was needed for Kazuma to get Soul Reaper powers.**

**Neither. If you read further you will find out Kazuma is actually Abraxas Bael, an ancient devil, who already had the Mangekyo Sharingan but due to a series of events and being made back into a human had lost his powers back down to the regular Sharingan. But getting Erza's Soul Reaper powers kickstarted his own power and reawakened the Mangekyo. He awakened the Mangekyo the right way, he killed someone he loved inadvertently.**

**Hopefully that answers your questions. Not sure how long it will take you to see this particular reviewer response but this should suffice.**

**And now on with the show, er, story...**

* * *

"So you finally noticed it, Soryu?"

Kazuma, Erza, Mavis, and Medea turned around to see Rin Tohsaka along with Atalanta behind them.

Kazuma raised an eyebrow and asked, "What do you mean, Tohsaka?"

Rin walked up to the group, with Atalanta running up and wrapping her arms around Kazuma's shoulders happily. "What I'm saying is that I'm surprised you've only just now recognized the sigils everywhere."

Kazuma lightly lifted Atalanta off of him, causing the latter to frown, before turning to Rin. "I realized it quite a while ago, I simply didn't say anything since I wasn't sure who created them."

Rin nodded in understanding and then folded her arms curiously. "So what will you do now?"

"I'm going to go home, what else?"

Rin looked at him surprised. "You aren't going to destroy them?"

Kazuma shook his head. "No, I've seen this magic circle before. I can tell just by looking that right now they aren't much a threat. So it's best to let whoever planted these think they're the master of their own domain. They can always be dealt with later."

Rin narrowed her eyes in thought as Kazuma, Erza, and Medea walked away. She then sighed in annoyance. "Unbelievable. He has an answer for everything."

Atalanta just laughed happily in agreement.

* * *

Kazuma, Erza, Mavis, and Medea arrived back at Kazuma's apartment to find a surprising visitor outside Kazuma's front door.

Kazuma frowned in thought and said, "Arcueid. What are you doing here?"

Arcueid turned to Kazuma and waved happily. "I managed to find out where you were living this time. You're not very easy to find, you know."

Kazuma sighed as he scratched his head in response. "That's by design. Look, why don't we go inside and we can sort this mess out."

Erza nodded in agreement with folded arms. "Yes, I remember seeing you yesterday, and I am rather curious as to why you are around."

Arcueid smiled and waved to Erza as well. "It's good to see you too, Erza. Though you don't sound particularly happy to see me."

Erza twitched an eyebrow in response. "You think I have forgotten what you did to Naruto back in Central?"

Arcueid chuckled playfully. "Aww, so many centuries and you're still bitter about that? He seemed to enjoy it just fine."

Sparks began to fly between the two and Kazuma put up a hand. "As intrigued as I am to see a catfight, considering you're both superhuman let's hold off on that, shall we?"

The two sighed in resignation as Kazuma opened the door to his apartment.

* * *

Inside, Medea prepared tea for everyone while Kazuma sat with Arcueid and Erza.

With a sigh, Kazuma turned to Arcueid and asked, "I presume the answer is simple, but I still have to ask, why are you here?"

Arcueid nodded in understanding. "Quite simple. I need your help."

Kazuma narrowed his eyes in thought. "Go on."

"As I mentioned in our last meeting, Nrvnqsr Chaos is currently in the city, while at the same time Roa is here as well. Both of them are travelling throughout the city killing people and draining their blood. I am trying to take both of them down."

Kazuma sighed in response. "Nrvnqsr's been going for thousands of years and now you want to try and take him down? Roa I can understand but I don't see why the sudden lock on for Nrvnqsr."

Arcueid frowned at him. "You don't think we should stop him from killing anymore civilians?"

Kazuma shook his head. "That's not what I meant, you of all people should know that. My point is that I'm just curious why you're suddenly so focused on him."

"Because…his rate of killing has suddenly spiked. I think he might be planning something."

Kazuma raised an eyebrow curiously. "And what might that be?"

Arcueid shook her head. "I can't say, and truthfully, I'm not interested in waiting around to find out."

Kazuma scratched his head in thought. "Well…I guess that makes things simple enough. My only other question is this: what were you doing in that park the other day, passed out like that?"

Arcueid winced at the question and frowned in shame. "It's because I ended up getting in over my head in a fight with Nrvnqsr."

Kazuma looked at her puzzled. "You lost a fight with him?"

Arcueid nodded. "Yes, fighting Roa amongst other foes during the time that you have been absent has been far more difficult without your blood's unique qualities."

Kazuma nodded in understanding. "Meaning you expend more of your energy suppressing your impulses."

"Yes, that's precisely it."

Kazuma folded his arms in thought. "I see. Then I guess that leaves our options simplified."

Erza nodded in agreement. "Going after Orochimaru is not going to be easy."

Kazuma raised an eyebrow. "There's that name again, Orochimaru."

"Oh, right, I thought I explained that."

"A little bit."

Arcueid explained, "Orochimaru is Roa's original name in his original body. He was a malevolent ninja around the same time as Erza and the others were still alive. He fooled me into biting him, turning him into a vampire similar to myself."

Kazuma nodded in understanding. "I thought what I knew about him before was nasty, but the more I learn about him the more I realize he's even more twisted than I thought."

"However, first we should focus on Nrvnqsr, it's possible he could strike at one specific location."

Kazuma looked at her curiously. "And where would that be?"

"There's an extravagant hotel in the city where large numbers of people are gathering for various reasons, it will be the perfect place for Nrvnqsr to feed."

Kazuma raised an eyebrow in thought. "Do you know where it is?"

Arcueid nodded in response.

However, both were interrupted when Erza's phone suddenly began blaring.

Mirajane walked into the room as she heard the loud sound and asked pained, "What is that sound?"

Erza looked at her phone in shock. "This is unbelievable! There's a location nearby where there's almost ten Hollows in one spot!"

Kazuma narrowed his eyes as he stood up. "Looks like we'll need to continue this conversation later."

Arcueid nodded in understanding as Mirajane walked over to the group.

"Excuse me," Mirajane began, "I would like it if you would let me come with you."

Erza looked at Mirajane surprised. "I do not think that is a good idea, Mira."

Mirajane shook her head. "I'm not defenseless." She reached into a pocket of the outfit she wore, a maroon dress, and pulled out a three-pronged kunai with a wooden handle attached to a chain linked to a ring on her right wrist.

Erza raised an eyebrow curiously. "How did you get a Flying Raijin kunai?"

Mirajane shook her head again. "It is not truly a Flying Raijin kunai. The term Zanpakuto sticks in my mind."

"Zanpakuto? How do you have one?"

"I can't say. However, I believe it is named Alma Diablo."

Kazuma nodded in understanding. "I guess when you ripped your mask off you got that as well."

Arcueid nodded in agreement. "I've seen a Hollow rip its mask off before and become sort of human. I immediately killed him but it was still intriguing."

"Right. So, if you're wanting to fight Mirajane I won't stop you. But we need to get going to that location now. I can use Kamui to get us there faster."

Medea asked Kazuma, "Do you want us to come with you?" Souji walked up beside her with Kuroka and Kazehana next to her.

Kazuma narrowed his eyes in thought. "It may be considered a little excessive but with this many Hollows this many hands would help." Grabbing Kon his eyes turned to his Mangekyo and his Kamui vortex appeared, sucking himself, Erza, Arcueid, Mavis, Medea, Kazehana, Kuroka, Sheele, and Mirajane into it.

* * *

In another location, the Kamui portal appeared in a parking lot with the group appearing from it.

Kazuma sighed as he looked at Kon, who was now in Kazuma's body. "You know, that Gikongan is getting more and more annoying to find. Are you sure you're not swallowing it further and further each time?"

Kon frowned at him in annoyance. "It's not my fault!"

"This is not the time to be quibbling," Erza chided angrily.

"Sorry," the two apologized in unison.

Everyone looked up as Hollow howled nearby before lunging through the air towards the group.

Sheele ran in front of the Hollow, opened the blades of her scissors wide and then snapped them shut right as its head passed over her, beheading it and killing it instantly.

Kazuma nodded in relief and turned to Erza and asked, "How many more left?"

Erza looked at her phone. "Eight."

"Split up and take them down."

The others nodded and spread out.

* * *

Medea walked around the area with Souji beside her and pointed ahead.

Souji nodded and jumped forward, slashing downward at a section of wall.

As she did a Hollow jumped out of the wall, smashing through it and heading for Souji.

Medea raised a hand and fired a blast of bright violet energy the pierced straight through the Hollow's head, killing it.

* * *

Kazehana looked around an area on the opposite side of the building with Kuroka when both were descended upon by a loud Hollow covered in tendrils.

"That's a big one, nya," Kuroka remarked.

Several tendrils lunged forward to strike the two.

Kazehana raised a hand and several gusts of wind shot from her hand, slicing the Hollow's tendrils to pieces, causing it to howl in pain.

Kuroka looked at Kazehana in surprise. "Wow, you've got wind magic hm, nya?"

Kazehana smiled in response. "You could say that."

The Hollow howled and tried to strike them again but Kuroka jumped up in the air and then shot back down feet first, slamming her feet onto the Hollow's head, crushing it into the ground and killing it.

* * *

Inside the front of the hotel, Kazuma, Erza, and Arcueid looked around.

Arcueid narrowed her eyes before pointing nearby. "Look at those people."

Kazuma and Erza turned, narrowing their eyes in disgust.

Several people were nearby, all dead and slashed to pieces.

Kazuma walked over and looked over the group of bodies. "Whatever did this, I don't think it was a Hollow."

Erza shook her head in agreement. "It was not. Hollows merely pull a person's soul out of their body and then eats it, they do not violently rip their victims apart like this."

"It was probably Nrvnqsr," Arcueid interjected.

Kazuma and Erza turned to her in confusion.

Kazuma asked, "Are you certain?"

Arcueid nodded in response. "It's highly likely."

Kazuma sighed in frustration as he looked around. "Great, so that jackass could be anywhere."

Suddenly a Hollow howl erupted nearby as a Hollow resembling a snake with arms ran out from behind a corner, but was snared by a giant, black, fleshy alligator-like monster that chomped on the Hollow several times before swallowing it and sinking back into the hallway.

Kazuma tensed as he gripped his Zanpakuto and grit his teeth. "He's here. Be careful, this bastard's as powerful as some low rank gods I've fought."

Kon gaped and then demanded, "Then why the hell are we still here!?"

Kazuma smirked in response. "Because, I'm bored."

After a few moments a figured walked out of the hallway, a tall and strongly built man, with only his head and hands visible, both being white as paper with short, scruffy grey hair, and grey eyes while the rest of his body was covered by a full-length trench coat. The man stopped and then looked up and saw Kazuma and Arcueid, smirking. He then said in a calm, confident voice, "Ah, Arcueid Brunestud and Abraxas Bael. It has been quite a time since I have seen you. Heh, I had figured that Forbesii had finally managed to kill you, Abraxas."

Kazuma steadied his stance and narrowed his eyes at the man. "Nrvnqsr, you bastard. Did you do this?"

Nrvnqsr looked around at the dismembered bodies and asked with a smirk, "Don't you like my artwork?"

Arcueid narrowed her eyes at him. "You kill too many people, Nrvnqsr."

"Kazunya!" Kuroka shouted as she, Kazehana, Medea, and Souji ran into the main room of the hotel and saw Kazuma and the others standing opposite Nrvnqsr. Kuroka covered her nose and asked in disgust, "Ohhh, nya. What's that smell, nya?" She looked around and widened her eyes in shock at the butchered bodies. She then turned to Nrvnqsr. "Did he do this, nya?"

Kazuma nodded in response. "Yeah, be careful."

Nrvnqsr smirked with his hands still in his pockets. "Now, how about we finish with the introductions? I'm bored." Suddenly two long tendrils shot out of his torso and raced towards the group.

"Scatter!" Kazuma shouted, everyone jumping immediately as the tendrils crashed into the floor. Kazuma landed and rushed at Nrvnqsr, disappearing in a burst of wind.

Nrvnqsr smirked as a blade clad snake emerged from his back and intercepted Kazuma, his Zanpakuto clashing with the snake's bladed head.

"Damn!" Kazuma grunted as he jumped back, a centipede-like creature emerging and lunging at him. Kazuma dove to the side as the creature disconnected and pursued him.

The creature was killed when Kuroka stomped on its head, killing it.

"Hmph," Nrvnqsr huffed as multiple black wolves emerged from his body and raced out at the group.

Medea raised a hand and fired bolts of lightning at the wolves, striking two while the other three dodged around.

Souji rushed up behind one and decapitated it as another wolf turned to bite her, only for Arcueid to grab it and slam it into the ground.

Kazehana raised a hand and pointed at Nrvnqsr, bursts of wind shooting at the monstrous man.

Nrvnqsr smirked as a wall of black flesh rose up in front of him and absorbed the blow, the wall forming into spiked tendrils that rushed at her.

Kazehana narrowed her eyes as she flicked her index finger, sending blades of wind that hacked the tendrils apart.

Kon came up behind Nrvnqsr only to have a massive black arm form out of Nrvnqsr's back and punch with intense force, slamming him into the far wall hard enough to dent it.

Kazuma turned to Kon and growled. "Stay out of this, Kon! Even if we do beat this guy it won't matter if you've destroyed my body!"

"Not a problem," Kon moaned as he collapsed on the floor.

Medea flattened a hand pointing at Nrvnqsr and fired multiple blasts of energy at him which were deflected a spiked tendril that lunged at her. She stood calmly as the tendril piled onto itself after hitting her barrier and sunk back to Nrvnqsr.

Kuroka raced towards Nrvnqsr at high speeds with Arcueid running up from behind, both ready to strike him.

Nrvnqsr smirked and leapt into the air, causing the two to collide.

Kazehana swept her arm across her body and slammed Nrvnqsr with a blast of wind that smashed him into the ground below hard.

Kazuma took the chance and swept his Zanpakuto down, shouting, "Demon Fang!" as a small streak of blue energy shot from his blade to Nrvnqsr.

However a black gorilla appeared and slammed its fist down on the attack, nullifying it.

Nrvnqsr stood up from the small crater with an annoyed expression and wiped dust from his shoulder.

A black lion and cheetah emerged from his body and ran out at the group along with the gorilla.

The cheetah ran at high speeds, zigging towards Kazehana.

She watched the creature closely, slowly raising her hand until she splayed her fingers out instantly, hitting the beast with a pinpoint blast of wind, killing it.

The lion charged towards Medea and Souji, swiping its claws at Souji as she jumped in the air.

Arcueid came in from the side and punched it in the head, but it was more resilient than she expected and turned back to bite her.

Kazuma slammed a flaming fist into its head shouting, "Fire Dragon Iron Fist!"

Its head dissolved from his attack as he struck it down.

The gorilla came up behind him and tried to slam its fist into him, only for it to pass right through him.

Kazuma spun on one foot and severed its head and then sighed. "I'm going to need this." He stabbed his Zanpakuto into the ground and then slammed his fists together shouting, "Boosted Gear!"

The red gauntlets formed on his hands as he picked his sword back up, the gauntlets emitting, **"Dragon Booster!"**

Kazuma rushed forward in another burst of speed, appearing right next to Nrvnqsr to strike him but vanished again with a clawed hand reached out to strike him. Kazuma behind Nrvnqsr again but disappeared once more when an insect leg lunged out.

Nrvnqsr narrowed his eyes and swung his fist out, his colliding with Erza's. Nrvnqsr smirked and teased, "Little girls shouldn't play with the big boys." His arm then extended forward, slamming into Erza's midsection and slamming her against a wall.

"Erza!" Kazuma shouted. "You'll pay for that!" Swinging his blade again he shouted, "Demon Fang!" as another blast shot towards Nrvnqsr, which was negated by another fleshy wall that morphed into multiple wolves that raced out at Kazuma.

Stone spikes rose out of the ground that wolves dodged, one veering off after Medea, the caster of the spell.

Kazuma disappeared in another burst of speed as the wolves neared him, reappearing behind them before they died into black soup.

Kuroka ran up behind Nrvnqsr and sent a punch flying at him, but her eyes widened as a hole formed in his body that her arm passed through before the hole closed around her hand. "No, nya!" Kuroka shouted frantically as she began to be absorbed into Nrvnqsr's body.

"Bastard!" Kazuma shouted as he appeared in a burst of speed near Nrvnqsr as his gauntlets Boosted again, just in time for Kazuma to slice Nrvnqsr's body in half.

Kuroka grit her teeth as she forcefully removed her fist from Nrvnqsr's body and jumped back.

"You are all boring me," Nrvnqsr chided as his body began writhing before a large number of monsters, wolves, lions, spiders, velociraptors, and dragons, burst from his body and out into the rest of the building.

Several of the wolves ran close to each other and converged, forming a massive wolf that ran at Kazehana and attempted to clamp its jaws down on her but she flew away before it could.

Kazuma landed on the ground as an oversized lion lunged at him, Arcueid jumping down its head before she ducked as Kazuma lunged forward to stab a raptor in the face.

He then jumped up as Arcueid swept her leg across the ground, tripping another raptor just in time for Kazuma to summon Clarent and toss it at the raptor, the sword severing its head before crashing into the ground. Kazuma landed on the ground, picked up the sword with his free hand as he spun around, chopping the head of a charging lion off with Clarent before ducking down so Arcueid propel off his back and axe-kick a dragon down onto Kazuma's Zanpakuto to kill it. Kazuma then leveled the broad side of his sword for Arcueid to land on.

She smiled at him and curtsied. "Why thank you." She then jumped to the ground.

Kazehana watched the two in surprise. '_Amazing, their movements are perfectly in sync, each one working into the next movement of the other person._'

Kazuma turned to Kazehana and then rushed towards her. "Kazehana!"

Kazehana turned in surprise as one of Nrvnqsr's raptors lunged at her.

Blood splashed to the ground as it bit down, however, to Kazehana's surprise, it bit Kazuma's shoulder, not her.

Kazuma grunted from the pain and punched the raptor in the stomach with Fire Dragon Iron Fist before shouting, "Get away from her!"

The raptor slammed into a wall hard enough to put a hole in it, also landing on one of Nrvnqsr's spiders, killing both.

Nrvnqsr smirked in amusement before sighing in amusement. "I suppose it's time I stop letting my pets have all the fun." He leaned down before lunging forward, displacing air as he did.

"Kazuma! Nrvnsqr's on the move!" Arcueid shouted.

The mass of goop appeared near Kazuma with an insane grin as he reared back a fist.

Kazuma knocked Kazehana away as the fist slammed into Kazuma and sent flying away into one of the far walls and straight through. Kazuma coughed up blood as he landed, grabbing at his ribs in pain. "Shit, that hurt…"

Medea turned to Kazuma in worry as she ran to him. She knelt down and asked, "Where are you injured?"

Kazuma answered strained, "My ribs. I think he broke a few."

Medea nodded in understanding and raised her hands to him as a faint green light enveloped her hands. "It's not much but it should do the job."

Kazuma nodded in understanding.

Sheele and Mirajane came in the door to see the chaos unfolding.

Sheele turned and saw Kazuma being healed by Medea and shouted in worry, "Kazuma!"

Kazuma rebutted, "Worry about Nrvnqsr, not me!"

Sheele turned as several of Nrvnqsr's beasts raced towards her and Mirajane.

Sheele's features immediately hardened as she swept her scissors in front of her and killed all of the beasts charging at her and Mirajane.

Mirajane stepped forward and raised the kunai in her hands. "Erase, Alma Diablo!" The kunai was enveloped in light that then enveloped Mirajane's body as she visibly changed within the light. After it died down she was shown to have darker eyes with a blue line zigzagging down the right side of her face, similar markings above her right breast and on her exposed thighs, her hair flowed upwards, having grown wider and curlier, her forehead ponytail also having grown longer and pointed, her ears also becoming pointed like elves' as well as her canines sharpening, her forearms and hands were also covered in scales with fins protruding at the sides, a large, stocky tail made of segmented plates also formed at the base of her spine, and large, bat-like wings while she wore a skimpy, one-piece suit that revealed much of her arms and legs and was open in the front and back, a spiky collar tied around her neck by a pink ribbon, thin belts protruding over her shoulders from her suit, matching, thigh-high, high-heeled boots with decorative motifs at the tops, and bronze gauntlets that covered her hands and a portion of her forearms.

Erza's eyes widened in shock as she looked at Mirajane's appearance. "That is…Satan Soul…"

Nrvnqsr raised an intrigued eyebrow as he looked at Mirajane's new form. "I see. So you're an Arrancar. Devouring you should replenish at least three of my lives."

Mirajane narrowed her eyes angrily at Nrvnqsr. "I will punish you for hurting my friends."

Nrvnqsr smirked in response. "Is that so? Do try."

Mirajane leaned forward and flapped her wings before lunging at Nrvnqsr.

Nrvnqsr narrowed his eyes in amusement and rushed at her as well, their fists colliding as they met in the middle, the force of their collision causing a burst of pressure that buckled the floor below them.

Kazuma narrowed his eyes as Medea finished the healing. He then turned to her. "I need you to buy me a few minutes."

Medea nodded in understanding as she stood in front of Kazuma and raised her hands, shouting, "Barrier!" Causing a magical dome to appear over her and Kazuma.

Kazuma sighed and then slapped his hands together and closed his eyes as he sat.

Kuroka breathed heavily after smashing another lion and then turned to Kazuma and widened her eyes. '_Unbelievable, nya. He's gathering nature energy, nya._'

Sheele ran towards Nrvnqsr, hacking apart all of the monsters behind the two of them, slicing one in half from top to bottom with the scissors before stabbing one in the head.

Nrvnqsr reached out towards her, his arm mutating into a tendril that raced at her.

Sheele raised her blades in front of her, the unbreakable weapon easily stopping Nrvnqsr's attack before she swiftly opened and closed the blades several times as she raced towards him, slicing his tendril into pieces.

However she was forced to jump away as a giant millipede emerged from his body and attacked her.

Mirajane threw a punch at Nrvnqsr which his body twisted to dodge before he threw a punch up at her, hitting her in the jaw before a muscular emerged from his chest and grabbed her by the head before throwing her at Kuroka who was charging at him from behind. "Hmph, for an Arrancar you are surprisingly weak," Nrvnqsr taunted.

Mirajane frowned in anger as she looked at Nrvnqsr.

Arcueid walked up beside her and said, "Don't worry about holding back for the safety of the humans. There isn't a single living human left in this building."

Mirajane widened her eyes in shock before scowling at Nrvnqsr. "If that's the case then I suppose there's no need to hold back." Mirajane raised a hand as several green orbs of energy appeared in her hands before shooting off at Nrvnqsr.

Several dragons dove down to take the blows, causing smoke to erupt throughout the area.

* * *

Medea, who still held up the barrier against the multiple beasts outside, asked with strain in her voice, "How much longer?"

Kazuma furrowed his brow and said calmly, "Just a little longer. I'm almost there."

Medea sighed in exhaustion and said, "Alright, but you better make it quick, healing magic is one thing I never really got the hang of."

Suddenly the beasts at her barrier disappeared.

Medea looked around surprised when Souji landed in front of her.

Souji turned around and said, "I've got your back. I'm not sure what you and Kazuma are planning Master, but I will buy you as much time as I can."

Medea frowned in frustration but nodded in appreciation.

Souji turned and clashed with several more beasts that tried to attack Kazuma and Medea.

Medea grit her teeth as she began to sweat with fatigue. '_That's actually worse. While she is protecting us, her fighting like that is using up even more of my mana._'

* * *

Mirajane and Nrvnqsr were locked in a competition of fists as they each floated in midair throwing a constant stream of punches at each other, Mirajane using her tail to match the extra fists Nrvnqsr used.

That is, until she felt a searing pain in her back and turned as a flying, bladed creature stabbed into her back.

The sudden shock and distraction gave Nrvnqsr time to engorge his left arm with the black substance to massive size before sending a powerful blow to Mirajane that slammed her into the ground hard.

Mirajane coughed as the blow knocked the wind out of her. She then growled angrily before crushing the head of the beast that was biting her arm.

Kuroka punched another beast in the face before ducking the blow of one behind her and spin-kicking it before stomping on its head and killing it. She breathed heavily with exhaustion before turning to see Nrvnqsr floating in the air above them. Gritting her teeth in anger she turned to see Kazehana next to her and looked at her concerned. "Kazehana-nyan! Are you alright, nya?!"

Kazehana sat on the ground beside her breathing shallowly with her face flushed deep red.

Erza ran up beside Mirajane and said, "It does not seem physical attacks will work against him. We should focus on long range attacks, at the very least it should wear down his defenses."

Mirajane nodded in agreement and turned to Nrvnqsr, charging another blast of energy in her hand while Erza prepared a kido to fire at Nrvnqsr.

Arcueid meanwhile was dealing with more of Nrvnqsr's beasts when she felt a sharp pain in her side and looked down to see a snake with a blade on its head jabbing into her side. She coughed up small amounts of blood before looking up to see Nrvnqsr with his right arm transformed into the snake and a smirk on his face.

He then rushed down to finish Arcueid off but was thrown to the side by two powerful blasts of energy. He retracted his whip arm and landed on the ground as the damage to his body healed.

Arcueid fell to one knee as she gripped her side in pain. "Damn, that cut deeper than I expected."

Nrvnqsr turned to Erza and Mirajane annoyed before smirking. "You truly believed that would finish me? How quaint."

Erza smirked in rebuttal. "I didn't expect it to kill you, just distract you long enough."

"What?" Nrvnqsr suddenly felt his entire body heat up as Mirajane shoved a ball of energy into his torso before jumping back. Nrvnqsr howled angrily as the ball of energy exploded violently, splattering his remains all over the area.

Mirajane sighed and breathed heavily from exhaustion.

"It's not…over yet…" Arcueid said as she held her side.

A small pile of the black sludge began to writhe before shifting and growing in size, turning into a pillar of black slime before taking the vague shape of a human, then refining and reforming itself into Nrvnqsr. He smirked in amusement as he looked around. "You've actually managed to take more than thirty of my lives. I'm impressed."

"Thirty? How many do you have?!" Mirajane shouted.

Arcueid explained, "Six hundred and sixty-six. We have to kill him…six hundred and sixty-six times to finish him off."

Nrvnqsr smirked as two of his beasts walked towards him holding weakened Hollows, his body then stretching out massive, monstrous jaws that devoured both of the beasts and the Hollows they held. "And there, I've just replenished two of them."

Mirajane snarled before raising a hand and firing a chain of shots at Nrvnqsr, firing over and over at him.

However, a wall of the black sludge formed that hardened and deflected each of blasts away before a series tendrils shot out and struck her, slamming her into a wall with several slashes covering her body.

* * *

Souji breathed heavily as she had her blade sunk in the chest of a black dragon before twisting the blade, causing the beast to howl in pain before falling over dead. She sighed as she examined her now tattered kimono despondently.

Medea looked back at Kazuma and smirked.

Kazuma's body glowed as lines formed on his body, two vertical lines starting at his forehead that extended down his face to his neck, with three other lines branching off just below his eyes and reaching back to his ears, while the lines that went over his torso and arms were covered by his clothing the lines on his arms continued onto his hands, with one line extending from his wrist to each finger, circling the base knuckle of each like a ring with a separate, ring-like line just at the end of that. As the blue light that the lines emitted died down the lines became jet black. Kazuma then opened his eyes, which had turned golden yellow. He took in a breath and then let it out slowly as he stood up, stretching his neck and grabbing his blades.

Medea asked with a smirk, "So, is it ready?"

Kazuma answered calmly as he walked up to her, "Yes, I have entered Sage Mode."

Medea sighed in relief as she let down the barrier, Kazuma catching her as she passed out, before setting her down.

Souji's eyes widened as Kazuma walked past her. '_That raw power…it's almost…deafening…_'

Kazuma looked around and then spotted Nrvnqsr. His visage flickered for a moment before he vanished, the air rushing in to fill the space he left.

* * *

Nrvnqsr had an engorged arm ready to crush Arcueid, however, one moment he was there the next he was thrown through a wall with so much power and speed it took a moment for Arcueid to realize what had happened. She then turned to Kazuma and looked at him in shock. "Abraxas…what are those marks on your body?"

Kazuma answered plainly, "My Sage Mode markings."

Kuroka asked in amusement, "So it's true, nya? You're a True Sage, nya? Just like me, nya."

Kazuma nodded in agreement but then noticed Kazehana lying on the ground next to Kuroka. "What happened to her?"

Kuroka frowned in worry, "Dunno, nya. She got like that a little after Nrvnqsr hit you."

Kazuma walked over to Kazehana and attempted to ask her what was wrong but he got nary the chance as she immediately forced herself up, wrapper her arms around his shoulders and pressed her lips against his, kissing him deeply.

Kuroka gaped in confusion and then shouted, "Kazunya! This isn't really the time be kissing and-…are those wings growing out of Kazehana-nyan's back!?"

As Kuroka spoke a set of large, ethereal, bright violet wings exploded in light from Kazehana's body just as Kazehana moaned and threw her head back, a complex crest appearing in light at the base of her neck.

Kazehana stood up with a lighter blush and smiled warmly at Kazuma. "I've found you, my Ashikabi."

Kazuma looked at her puzzled. "Your…what…?"

Nrvnqsr groaned before engorging both of his arms and charging at the group. "I'm going to make you pay for that!"

Kazehana turned to Nrvnqsr and smirked, then looked back at Kazuma and requested, "Let me deal with this."

Kazuma merely nodded curiously as Kazehana stood in Nrvnqsr's way as he charged.

Kazehana took a deep breath and began reciting words Kazuma thought sounded familiar. "Oh, wind of my contract, my Ashikabi's dark clouds shall be blown away." Her eyes then snapped open as the wind began whirl and spin as she shouted, "Flower Whirlwind!" A powerful whirlwind filled with pink flower petals formed behind Kazehana and then surged at Nrvnqsr, slamming into him with insane force, shearing off his arms before surging forward and slamming him through the back wall, and then the remaining walls past that.

* * *

Outside the hotel, one of the outside walls suddenly exploded in dust and debris.

Nrvnqsr lying in a heap, pieces of his body strewn about between Kazuma's group and where he laid.

* * *

Kazuma and the others gaped in response.

"That was one hell of an attack, nya!" Kuroka exclaimed.

Kazehana wrapped her hands around Kazuma's arms and said lovingly, "Anything for my Ashikabi."

Kazuma sighed in confusion and then said, "You're going to need to explain to me what just happened, but for now, we've still got a fight to finish."

Nrvnqsr limped over to where Kazuma and the others were, scowling intensely at them. "Unbelievable…how…how…?! How could a single attack take away twelve of my lives!"

Kazehana interjected, "I think it's because you were smashed through twelve walls, something that would kill any normal human twelve times over."

Nrvnqsr growled angrily before howling loudly.

"I think you've pissed him off," Kazuma remarked.

Suddenly all of the beasts Nrvnqsr had released converged on him, forming a writing black mass that then condensed back into Nrvnqsr himself, however, his eyes suddenly began glowing a deep red color.

Arcueid's eyes widened as she shouted, "Abraxas! You have to finish him, now! He's going into his ultimate form, the Nine Hundred and Ninety-Ninth Beast!"

Kazuma grit his teeth Nrvnqsr's body began convulsing and steaming. "Shit, guess it's time to kick things off." Kazuma disappeared in a burst of speed, his body flashing several times before he vanished.

Nrvnqsr also vanished, both of them becoming nearly invisible as they moved at incomprehensible speeds, becoming visible only when they stopped to hit each other.

The hotel began to shake side to side, sections of the walls and the different floors exploding as Nrvnqsr and Kazuma's supersonic fight continued, until Nrvnqsr burst out of the top of the building and into the night sky, Kazuma smashing his hole through the roof at the same time.

Kazuma narrowed his eyes as Nrvnqsr's body began to pulsate and bulge, turning into an incomprehensible mess of black flesh before compressing into a vaguely humanoid shape, a massive, ten foot behemoth with stone gray skin, a hunched over neck and a misshapen head with white, featureless eyes, two-toed feet, and large cracks running down its torso that glowed a dim red color.

The massive beast exhaled as it formed and spoke with a deep, demonic voice. **"Heh, heh, now, I will crush every one of you, witness the power of my Best Beast."**

Kazuma was barely able to follow Nrvnqsr as he sped behind him, cupped his hands and slammed his grasped hands down on Kazuma's head, sending him crashing down through the hotel's roof, finally stopping as he slammed into the ground floor.

"Kazuma!" Erza and the others shouted as they ran to check on him as Nrvnqsr crashed down beside them, standing up tall enough that his head almost reached the ceiling.

Arcueid looked at Nrvnqsr in horror. '_Damn…if only I was at my full power, I would be able to take him down._'

Kazuma bloodily as he regained movement and looked at Nrvnqsr walking over to them. "Shit…this is real bad. His speed and power even exceed my own in Sage Mode."

Nrvnqsr smirked maniacally at the group as he crossed his arms and began trembling light before shouting, **"All of you, disappear! Number of the Beast!"** His chest opened as a massive torrent of raw energy began soaring towards the group at insane speeds.

"I've only got one chance at this," Kazuma winced, "Kamui!"

A whirling vortex formed in midair into which all of the raw energy Nrvnqsr shot at them was absorbed.

After several seconds the torrent stopped as Nrvnqsr vanished, then immediately reappeared behind within the group. He spun around with one fit raised, sending all of the girls flying as he struck them before stopping and slamming his foot down with great force right onto of Kazuma.

"Gaahh!" Kazuma bellowed in pain as the massive beast stomped on him before digging in his heel.

**"I'm going to crush you like a bug."**

"Wind Blade!"

Suddenly a crescent blade of wind shot by Nrvnqsr and severed his leg at the knee, causing him to hobble back as it regenerated. He turned and scowled at Kazehana, standing nearby, despite being beaten from his last attack, glaring at him angrily.

"No one strikes my Ashikabi."

Nrvnqsr huffed and said, **"Then he will join you in the afterlife once I have killed him!"**

"Not so fast…asshole…" Kazuma strained as he stood up, his body mostly shattered and blood dripping from most spots on him.

"Kazuma, stop!" Kazehana begged.

Medea, who had managed to awaken long enough to see Nrvnqsr's assault, watched as Kazuma raised a hand into the air, his fingers splayed out. Her eyes widened as she struggled to her feet, Souji helping her stand, before shouting, "Everyone! Scatter!"

They all looked at her puzzled but responded, with Souji helping Medea move while Mirajane grabbed Arcueid and fled, all of them getting beyond the property of the hotel.

Kazuma lurched over and grabbed onto a part of Nrvnqsr's leg, flowing his nature energy into the behemoth.

Nrvnqsr turned to Kazuma annoyed. **"Planning on taking me on alone?"**

Kazuma smirked in response. "Yeah, pretty much. Since I've realized a weakness of your Best Beast."

Nrvnqsr raised an eyebrow curiously. **"Oh, and what might that be, maggot?"**

Kazuma smirked confidently and said, "Now, you've only got one life."

**"Wha…?"** Nrvnqsr mumbled.

A small ball of light then appeared in Kazuma's hand before he shouted, "Sage Art: Megidola!" '_Sorry, Arcueid…Sheele…Medea…I won't be able to help you anymore…_'

The ball of light expanded into a dome that encompassed the entire hotel as light began spinning and oscillating within the dome until a massive burst of light occurred within, the building, the ground, everything within being torn to pieces at the molecular level.

**"NNNOOO!"** Nrvnqsr bellowed as his body was sheered apart, his five hundred plus lives that had been condensed into just one ended immediately as his body and soul were annihilated by the powerful attack Kazuma unleashed.

Erza and the others covered their eyes as the massive blast of light erupted in front of them, destroying much of the hotel property and eradicating the hotel in its entirety.

After a few seconds the rumbling from the attack and the light it caused died down, leaving only clouds of dust that covered the area.

Medea held a hand to her chest concerned. '_He launched that Megidola with him at the center of it. I hope he…_'

After a few moments, a figure slowly stumbled out of the smoke.

Everyone widened their eyes as Kazuma slowly walked out of the smoke and debris, however his clothing was shredded and both Boosted Gear and his Sage Mode markings were gone. After a few feet Kazuma dropped his swords and then fell to his knees.

"Kazuma!" Medea shouted as she ran over to him. Her eyes widened before she turned and shouted, "Kon! Get over here, now!"

Kon ran straight over, Erza knocking him out of Kazuma's body.

"We have to return his soul to his body, he's almost completely drained of mana."

Medea helped him stand before placing his soul back in his body.

Kazuma stood unsteadily for a moment before coughing blood onto the ground and slumping forward, Sheele catching him as he fell. "I feel…so…tired…"

Sheele smiled warmly at him and said, "Alright, go ahead and take a nap, I'll wake you in the morning."

Kazuma sighed in relief as his eyes closed.

Sheele tightened her hands around his back as she trembled lightly.

Kuroka asked, "He…he isn't…is he…?"

Sheele nodded slowly, her eyes shadowed by her bangs.

Kon walked up and asked, "The big guy's really gone?"

Erza knelt down and turned to Kon. "I think now is a good time for you to be quiet."

Kon looked up at Erza and noticed her trembling as she put a hand on Kazuma's arm. He quietly backed away.

Kuroka raised an eyebrow and frowned as she looked off to one side. She tightened a fist angrily before jumping into the shadows.

"So, this was the cause of all the commotion," a new voice said.

Everyone turned as Rias, Akeno, Koneko, Yuuto, and Arturia approached.

Erza frowned in response. "Rias Gremory."

Akeno looked around and saw the destroyed hotel. "How did that happen?" She then looked ahead and saw Kazuma lying on the ground. Her eyes widened as she realized what had happened to him. She walked over to him and knelt down, brushing some of his hair aside. She then stood up and turned to Rias with a determined expression.

Rias sighed in response and then shrugged. "I was planning on it anyway." Rias then walked over to Kazuma and knelt down.

As she did, Arturia asked suspiciously, "What are you going to do?"

Rias smirked and pulled out a glowing chess piece, a pawn. "I'm going to make him one of us."

Sheele asked, "So does that mean you will be bringing him back?"

Rias nodded in response. "Lay him down flat and step back."

Sheele nodded and put his head on the ground and backed away some.

Rias put the pawn piece down on Kazuma's chest and then frowned, digging into her pocket and grabbing another, and then another, and then another until she had placed a total of eight on his chest. As the pieces began to glow brightly Rias nodded in acceptance before standing. Spreading her arms out over Kazuma's body she said, "I order, in my name Rias Gremory, you Kazuma Soryu. I resurrect you back to this soil as my servant and you have been reborn as a true devil. You, my pawn, be delighted with your new life."

The eight pawn pieces then began to slowly sink into Kazuma's chest as his body was bathed in a faint red light for a few seconds before the light died down.

Rias stepped back and folded her arms as she waited.

After several more seconds one of Kazuma's hands twitched.

The group smiled in relief as Kazuma's eyes slowly opened and he sat up, gripping his head in pain. "Oww…why does everything feel so…blurry…?"

"That will wear off," Rias remarked.

Kazuma looked up at the source of the voice and widened his eyes before managing to calm himself some. "So…what happened…?"

Akeno smiled at him. "You've been reincarnated as a devil."

Kazuma raised an eyebrow in confusion as he turned and watched as a pair of jet black, bat-like wings extended out of his back. Kazuma retracted his wings as he stood up, though he grumbled in pain.

"You shouldn't be standing just yet," Sheele recommended as she helped him stand.

Kazuma shook his head in response as he stood up straight. "No, it's alright. I actually feel quite fine now."

Sheele frowned incredulously. "Are you certain?"

Kazuma nodded in return. He then turned to Rias. "Are you the one who turned me into a devil?"

Rias nodded in agreement. "I am. And as a result, you are now one of my servants."

Kazuma twitched an eyebrow in response. "Yeah, no thanks. I've been a servant to someone before and I'm definitely not interested in doing that again."

Rias frowned in annoyance. "Now, now. It's not quite what it sounds like. You are a member of my peerage now, and therefore, part of my family."

Kazuma sighed at her words. '_I was already a part of your family._'

**'_She doesn't realized that,_'** Ddraig interjected.

Kazuma just scratched his head and then turned to her. "As long as you aren't going to have me doing anything stupid like cleaning up for you or acting as a sort of butler I'll give it a shot."

Rias smiled happily. "Good to hear. Although, this mess is going to take a lot to explain."

Kazuma scratched the back of his head as he looked at the rubble. "Huh…did I do that?"

Medea nodded in agreement. "Yes, your Sage Art: Megidola caused the building the collapse when you killed Nrvnqsr."

Kazuma widened his eyes as he remembered about Nrvnqsr. "Hang on, is he-?!"

Arcueid interjected, "He's gone. You're attack killed him, for good."

Rias and the others finally noticed Arcueid and tensed up.

Arcueid sighed as she turned to them, showing the blood on her side. "Don't worry, I'm not going to attack you. I think the other vampires who have this silly war with your kind are fools. Besides, as you can see, I'm injured, so it would be foolish of me to attack you right now."

Rias nodded in apprehensive understanding.

Kazuma sighed in relief. He then looked around. "Hey, aren't we missing someone?"

Erza explained, "She ran off before the others got here."

Rias raised a curious eyebrow. "Who did?"

Kazuma shook his head. "Just a friend." He suddenly felt Kazehana wrap her arms around him. "Oh, uh, Kazehana."

She giggled happily as she tightened her grip around him. "Oh, I'm so glad you're still okay! I was worried our Bond would be broken right after it formed!"

Kazuma blinked in confusion before sighing and lightly rubbing her head. "Yeah, yeah, I'm okay now as you can see."

Rias nodded in acceptance. "Now, I believe it would be best for all of us to return to our respective homes before the city comes to investigate and clean up the mess."

Kazuma nodded in agreement as everyone began to leave. He then turned to Arcueid as she began to leave as well. "So what are you going to do now?"

Arcueid shrugged in response. "The first thing I need to do is wait for my wounds to heal. Then I'm going to get back to pursuing Roa. Nrvnqsr may be gone but Roa is still out there."

Kazuma nodded in understanding as she walked off into streets.

* * *

Kazuma woke up the next morning in his bed finding himself in a rather peculiar situation.

Medea and Sheele slept at his sides, his arms wrapped by theirs and pressed between their breasts, while Kazehana slept lying on top of him, her paper-thin nightgown doing little to suppress the sensation of her large bosom pressing against his own bare chest. He took in a big breath as he calmed his natural impulses towards the situation, eventually managing to get everyone awake enough to get out of bed.

* * *

After getting up he put on his uniform and began preparing breakfast as everyone gathered in the kitchen.

He noticed Kuroka was among the group and asked as he placed the food down, "Where did you go last night?"

Kuroka nodded as she explained, "Rias and the others are devils who live within the society of devils, nya. Meaning if they saw me they'd be under orders to kill or capture me, nya."

Kazuma nodded in understanding but furrowed his brow in thought. "There's something else isn't there?"

Kuroka sighed in defeat. "Seems you caught me, nya. Yes, one of Rias' peerage is my little sister, Shirone, nya."

Kazuma's eyes widened. "You're joking. You're telling me Rias just so happens to have your little sister as one of her servants?"

Kuroka nodded in response. She then abruptly changed the subject. "But that aside, she seems to have been able to save you, nya."

Kazuma nodded. "Yeah, she turned me into a half-devil again with that Evil Piece thing of hers. I feel like a Dead Apostle with how bad the sunlight's effecting me."

"Dead Apostle?" Erza asked.

Kazuma raised an eyebrow. "Didn't I explain that?"

The others shook their heads.

Kazuma sighed. "Right…well put simply there are two types of vampires, vampires like Arcueid, True Ancestors, who are natural born vampires who do not require blood to live but rather use it as a drug since their bodies always crave it, and drinking the blood of most creatures causes them to go into an insane rage."

"You mean except dragon blood," Kazehana interjected.

Kazuma nodded. "Yeah. The second type are Dead Apostles. They're what most people think of when they think of vampires. Weakened by sunlight, can be killed by the usual crosses and silver bullets and stuff, and they also need blood to survive since it provides them with life and they can't produce blood on their own on account of them being dead."

"How strange, I had no idea there were two types of them," Souji commented.

Kazuma nodded as he finished making his own food. "Yup, there are."

After a few moments of eating everyone turned as the television flickered on.

Kazuma raised an eyebrow curiously. "Who turned it on?"

"I didn't," Erza answered, the others echoing her response.

Kazuma and the others then noticed what was specifically on the television, a news report about the destruction of the hotel last night.

The newscaster reported, "Last night a large hotel in the south-eastern district of Shinto Teito collapsed when a brand new MBI power generator overheated and exploded, destabilizing and collapsing the building, killing more than fifty people. MBI is currently investigating the cause of the overheating and is discussing compensation with the families of the deceased."

Kazuma frowned in confusion when the screen flickered black before a maniacal male voice said, "I certainly hope you appreciate me covering your asses like that."

Kazehana's eyes widened at the sound of the voice before a man with wild white hair, a long white cape over a white suit and square glasses on his face with an insane grin appeared on the television.

Kazuma and the others shot up in shock and Kazuma narrowed his eyes angrily. He then sighed and reached for the remote, turning the TV off immediately.

After a moment the television turned back on, the man saying in slight annoyance, "That was rather rude."

Kazuma turned the television off again.

The man turned it back on with his arms folded.

Kazuma turned it back off.

It turned back on once more with the man shouting angrily, "Would you please stop being so rude?!"

"Just tell me who you are," Kazuma demanded.

The man frowned in disappointment. "You have Winged No. 03 and yet you know not who I am? Very well, I shall tell you. I…am Minaka Hiroto, president and CEO of Mid-Bio Informatics and the Game Master of the Sekirei Plan!"

Kazuma blinked in complete confusion. "Look jerkface, I don't understand a single thing you just said."

Minaka sighed heavily as he adjusted his glasses. "Youth these days, so uncivilized. Though, I suppose calling someone as ancient as you, Abraxas Bael, youth would be grossly mistaken, would it not?"

Kazuma narrowed his eyes. "How do you know my name, who the hell are you, and what the fuck are you talking about?!"

"Fine, fine, simmer down. Allow me to explain. Last night you Winged Sekirei No. 03 Kazehana, quite the achievement I must say, Winging one of the five most powerful Sekirei as your very first, bravo."

"Get to the point."

"Yikes, testy, testy. Alright, by Winging that Sekirei, you have involved yourself, and it seems, those around you, in the Sekirei Plan. A competition which extends throughout the entirety of Shinto Teito. One hundred and eight little birds have been released out into the wild, all searching for their Ashikabis, the one person they are destined to be with. And then, once they find their Ashikabi, they must fight each other to the death, defeating all of the other Sekirei until only one Ashikabi and his, or her, Sekirei remain. At which point they shall receive a magnificent reward!"

Kazuma clenched his fists angrily. "You've got to be kidding me. So I'm involved in yet another stupid war masquerading as a competition?"

Minaka nodded. "Yes, more or less. Now you have two games to keep track of, the Sekirei Plan and the Holy Grail War. My, my, you _are_ a busy man, are you not. Now, it was a slight blunder of mine to not check that you were alone in your apartment, so now all of those present know about the Sekirei Plan, but be forewarned, each of you. This game is a secret that must not be revealed to anyone. If you do tell anyone not involved with the game there will be dire consequences."

Kazuma stared back at Minaka sternly. "Just try me asshole."

Minaka chuckled maniacally. "Oh do not be concerned, I am fully aware of your status as a destroyer of nations." One of Minaka's eyes became visible as the glare from his glasses receded. "But unlike you, your little friends are not so immortal."

Kazuma clenched his fists. "If you even think of hurting one of them your entire corporation will become dust."

Minaka huffed in amusement as he adjusted his glasses. "You do not need to worry that much. I am merely in this for the amusement. So long as you keep the existence of my game a secret and keep me entertained, as you have done a marvelous job thus far, I will give you more leeway than other Ashikabi. Consider yourself lucky, I am giving you executive treatment. I cannot be certain she still has it, but No. 03 should still have a card with her that will allow you access to MBI's infinite funds for whatever purposes you may need."

"I'll survive on my own. I don't need backing from the likes of you."

Minaka spread his arms wide with joy. "Splendid! Just the response I was hoping for! Yes, you my dear Kazuma will be most entertaining to observe!" The television then turned off.

Kazuma sighed heavily as he sat back down, putting a hand over his face in frustration.

Kazehana sighed guiltily. "I'm sorry."

Kazuma sighed again as he shook his head. "It's not your fault."

Kazehana chuckled weakly. "I still feel guilty as I didn't get proper time to explain everything last night."

"No, like I said, it's not your fault. Though if you feel that guilty about it there are a few things you can do to make it up. Which includes fully explaining this Sekirei Plan to me since I'm still dubious about from what that psychopath barely told us."

Kazehana nodded in understanding. "I think I can do that."

"Good to hear. Unfortunately we have to get going, so as much as I'd like to learn everything I can about that twisted nutter's plans we've got other things to handle."

"I'll be waiting."

Kazuma nodded as he, Erza, Medea, and Mavis left the apartment.

* * *

Kazuma arrived at school shortly after Erza and the others, as planned, but was interrupted by someone he had somewhat forgotten about.

"Well, it's good to see that you're alright," Ciel commented as she walked up to him.

Kazuma raised an eyebrow curiously. "Oh, and why do you say that?"

As they walked she said quietly, "I felt your presence disappear last night. Though it seems you did end up dying, seeing as you're a demon now."

Kazuma hissed in annoyance. "I thought I told you already, demon is an insulting term. At least have the courtesy to call them, er, us, devils."

Ciel sighed in frustration and nodded. "Very well, but tell me, are you still willing to work with an exorcist?"

Kazuma looked at her curiously. "Do you plan on exorcising me?"

"Only if you start killing people."

"Then we don't have a problem."

* * *

As Kazuma walked in the door to the school he grumbled in annoyance and turned to the side. "What do you want?"

Sona and Tsubaki stood nearby. Sona asked, "So I suppose I missed my chance, didn't I?"

Kazuma nodded in agreement. "Yes. Rias has already added me to her little group. You can also tell your sister to stop bugging me."

Sona sighed in exhaustion. "Don't bother. She's too bullheaded to listen."

Kazuma scratched the back of his head in annoyance. "Lovely. Well if you don't mind I need to get to class."

Sona nodded while Tsubaki bowed as Kazuma walked away.

* * *

Kazuma walked up to his classroom at the same time as Sakura.

Sakura turned to him and bowed lightly. "Good morning Soryu."

Kazuma nodded in return. "Mornin', Sakura. How are you feeling?"

Sakura tilted her head in confusion and then smiled. "I'm feeling just fine, why do you ask?"

Kazuma shook his head. "Just rambling." He opened the door for her and she smiled in appreciation as she walked in, Kazuma closing the door behind himself.

* * *

The class continued as was normal for Kazuma, however he became more aware of his new status as a devil because of the negative effects the sunlight was having on him. He was able to ignore most of the effects but he still could not ignore the fatigue.

* * *

As lunch break rolled around he groaned as he made his way to Shizuka's office.

Shizuka perked up as she heard a knock at the door and smiled as Kazuma walked in. "Kazuma, what do you need?"

Kazuma sighed as he walked up to her. "I assume you heard what happened last night?"

Shizuka raised an eyebrow and then nodded with a smile. "Yes, I heard you were reincarnated as a devil."

"Good. And I've got a wonderful new side effect I didn't have before, weakness to sunlight. This is _not_ a problem I had when I was Abraxas."

Shizuka giggled in amusement. "Things have changed since then, and due to the way devils are turned it leaves that as a side effect. But you don't need to worry." She pulled out a small vial and handed it to him. "It's called a Dark Bottle. It will surround you in an aura of dark energy for a few hours and will repel the effects of sunlight and weaker light magic."

"Any negative effects?"

Shizuka put a finger to her chin. "I don't think anything major."

Kazuma looked at her in disbelief. "You don't _think_? Well…it's better than nothing I suppose. Do I drink it?"

Shizuka nodded.

Shrugging in response Kazuma popped the lid and drank the bottle down swiftly, gagging some as he finished. "Oh, that tastes hideous!"

Shizuka chuckled in response. "It is concentrated dark energy, it generally doesn't taste very sweet."

Kazuma sighed and set the bottle on the table as he left, waving to her. "Thanks for the help."

Shizuka nodded in return as he vanished out the door.

* * *

Kazuma arrived up on the roof to eat lunch with everyone else when he noticed Yuuto was strangely absent.

Kazuma looked around but didn't see him. "Where's Yuuto?"

Ichigo shrugged in response. "He said he had something to do with his club when lunch started so I assume that's where he is."

Kazuma nodded in understanding as he ate.

Sakura then interjected concerned, "I hope he's alright."

Kazuma nodded to her. "He'll be fine."

Tatsuki sighed as she ate.

"Something wrong Tatsuki?"

She looked at him and shook her head. "It's just that I'm amazed to be alive."

Kazuma looked at her puzzled. "That's an odd thing for you to say."

She explained, "My parents ended up not going to the family gathering because one of our water pipes burst last night."

Orihime gasped. "Wow, that's pretty scary."

Tatsuki shook her head. "That's not what I'm talking about. Our pipes blowing was a good thing because that family gathering was supposed to happen at that hotel that collapsed last night."

Kazuma and Erza looked at her shocked. Kazuma then frowned despondently. "So did the rest of your family…?"

Tatsuki laughed uneasily. "No. Aside from my distant cousin and his parents everyone in my family had a series of unfortunate accidents ranging from blown tires, to power shortages, and my aunt told me that a drunk driver hit their parked car and they couldn't go."

Kazuma sighed in relief. "That's good to hear." '_I can already assume why those all happened._'

Ddraig huffed in amusement. **'_Seems like even now Seltsam enjoys meddling with mortals._'**

'_Well…at the very least he managed to save Tatsuki and her family._'

**'_Yes, for an insane, dimension hopping alien robot he can be rather altruistic._'**

'_Bet you never thought you'd say those words, did you?_'

**'_Not since the day I met the only good Uchiha._'**

* * *

After lunch ended the group made their way back to their individual classes.

As they left, Kazuma asked Erza, "Will you still be coming to the restaurant as a waitress?"

"You do not have a problem with that, do you?" she rebutted.

Kazuma sighed in response. "I'm not thrilled with the idea but I can tell trying to stop you would be an exercise in futility."

"So it seems you are not completely stupid."

"Whatever you say. If you don't mind, go on ahead, I'm going to see if Arcueid is at the park again and see how she's doing."

Erza nodded as Kazuma disappeared into Kamui.

* * *

Kazuma emerged from Kamui at the park and looked around, no sign of Arcueid anywhere. "Hmm…guess she's still at home. Wherever that would be for her."

Having not found his target Kazuma returned to the spot he left Erza using Kamui.

* * *

As he made his way towards the restaurant he heard a familiar sound, the howl of a Hollow.

He reached into his bag to grab Kon to use his Soul Reaper form and then paled. '_I left him with Erza!_' "Grr, dammit!" A magic circle appeared in the air, Clarent's handle emerging from it. Kazuma winced in pain as he grabbed the blade, forgetting that Clarent is a holy sword, but pushed through it and rushed towards where he heard the sound.

* * *

As he ran towards a back alley where the Hollow's roar erupted from, one burst from a side path only to be pierced through the skull by a yellow light spear. He then heard a woman shout in pain and rushed over.

When he rounded the corner he saw a tall and buxom woman with long, navy blue hair that covered her right eye, both eyes being brown, who wore a violet, trench coat-like top with a wide collar, revealing much of her cleavage, a matching miniskirt, and high-heeled shoes surrounded by several Hollows with her outfit being slightly torn as she herself had several injuries from the Hollows.

She shouted angrily as she threw another light spear at a Hollow in front of her but was thrown against a wall by a larger, humanoid Hollow with massive arms that snuck up behind her.

She grabbed her arm in pain as the Hollow raised its arm to crush her.

However, right before it swung, Kazuma came up from behind and sliced upwards, hacking off its arm just below the shoulder.

The Hollow howled in pain as it stumbled away, gripping the stub of an arm.

Kazuma landed on the ground trembled slightly as he felt the burn on his hands. He turned to the woman. "Hey, are you alright?"

The woman looked at him surprised and then frowned. "Why is a devil helping a fallen angel?"

Kazuma raised an eyebrow and then turned back to the Hollows. "Well for one I don't care what you are. You're obviously being overpowered by these things, so I'm here to help. Are you really going to look a gift horse in the mouth?"

The fallen angel woman sighed and stood up shakily forming a light spear in each hand. "I would like an explanation after we kill these things."

Kazuma smirked as he prepared to fight. "Fine by me." He rushed forward in a burst of speed, and stopped right above the head of one of the Hollows, pulling his sword back in preparation for a lunge, before thrusting his sword forward as he was encased in a cone of wind and shouted, "Sonic Thrust!" He flew like a spear straight through the Hollow's head, destroying it completely before the Hollow disappeared.

A millipede-like Hollow with a reptilian skull then charged at Kazuma but was pinned to the ground when the fallen angel woman flew into the air and shot several light spears.

Kazuma smirked and took advantage of the situation, rushing at the beast as his sword lit up brilliant blue. He then swept it up and slashed back down, shouting "Beast!" as the head of a lion formed purely out of mana shot from his blade and collided with the Hollow's head and exploded, killing the Hollow.

One last Hollow rushed at Kazuma.

Kazuma instinctively put up a hand as a ball of black and red, writhing energy formed in his hand before blasting off at the Hollow, smashing through its head and then coursing through the rest of its serpentine body and busting out through the tail before exploding, with the Hollow disintegrating moments later. Kazuma sighed in relief but winced as Clarent returned to his Requip armory and looked at his hands, which were steaming and thoroughly burned from the prolonged contact with Clarent. "Shit…that was a bad idea…" He also sighed from the exhaustion of using the attack he finished off the Hollow with.

The fallen angel then walked up to Kazuma suspiciously.

Kazuma asked with a weak smile, "Now you aren't going to kill someone who just helped you, are you?"

The woman sighed and reached down, grabbing Kazuma by the wrist to help him to his feet, taking care not to touch his burnt hands. She then folded her arms under her bosom and demanded, "Alright, now tell me why a devil would help a fallen angel. I'm hoping you aren't simply that stupid."

Kazuma sighed, wincing as another small jolt of pain shot from his hands which he held up to heal. "Couldn't you at least tell me your name first? Mine's Kazuma."

The woman raised an eyebrow and then answered, "My name is Kalawarner."

* * *

**And that does it for this chapter everybody. Hope you all enjoyed it, and if so please leave a review saying so and leave a review if you have any questions about the story, as I will be more than happy to answer them to the best of my abilities within a reviewer response. Until next time.  
**


	12. Of Wings and Dates

**Chapter XII**

**Hello all, I am back to the story. Hopefully you guys all enjoyed the last chapter, it seems at least a few of you did. I would like to thank my coauthors Bakuto Masaki and seeker of true anime fan fic, and the other guy TheLastNanaya. Still need a name for him. Anyway, I suppose it's time to move on to the reviewer response section.**

**Xenoguyver: Not yet. I am just getting a few characters introduced. There iss still a full arc and a half to go.**

**DarkPirateKing69: I suppose it is possible to see it that way.**

**Jose19: Glad you like it. Kazuma is a name I have always liked since watching S-Cry-Ed. I like to try and meld the elements together in an interesting way.**

****Master Attlon: Oh yeah, lots of conflict.****

**Chayner: Why yes, there are. Glad you like it, I do try to write things people enjoy. I see...I never really considered that with Soul Reapers. I just kind of figured he'd be able to still use because "magic" but I guess you make a valid point there. It is? I thought Kamui affected only objects the user was not touching at that time they activated it. Meaning if someone touches someone who has the intangibility aspect of Kamui that they would still be able to touch and be in contact with that person even if no one else can because they were touching that person before they activated Kamui. Anyway, thanks for the update. **

**I am glad it was funny, that was my goal. Yes, Kazuma has Fire Dragon Slayer Magic. **

**Yeah, he does tend to get caught in situations like that does he not?  
**

**No, Ichigo has Fullbring powers, that is what he will have throughout the story, no Soul Reaper abilities. Yup, that they did. The former. There is an explanation to that but I cannot say it just yet since it is spoilers. That he has. Hmm...that's actually an interesting idea.  
**

**Yes, that they have. Hopefully he can. Yup, Atalanta. You will see once you have caught up that is not who Assassin. She definitely was, especially after the Fourth Holy Grail War. They definitely will need to pick up the pace.**

**Oh yeah, Arturia is definitely the dominant of the two, in more ways than one. It is Uryu, what do you expect? He did awaken it, cannot remember the Spanish name they use in the actual show though. Not necessarily scare her, just confuse her. You will need to wait and see how she reacts though.**

**Yeah, it was just one big battle, was it not? Yeah, that's pretty much what happened. Yes, it does keep growing. I thought it would be a good twist. Yeah, bearable levels at least.  
**

**Hmmm...a very astute observation. Yep, they are going after Roa. He does need to learn when to stay dead. Keep reading to find out. Oh you have no idea.**

**Yep, Nrvnqsr is gone for good. They are very similar to Hidan's. She probably was. Yeah, Minaka's either stupid or he has a hidden ace, or a combination of both. You never know. There are many ways he could know it. It certainly will.  
**

***KNOCK KNOCK***

**Go away.**

***KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK***

**I said go away.**

***KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK***

**Grr...I said go-and now there are swords at my neck. Oh, it's you two. What a surprise.**

_**"You should have been more courteous in opening your door."**_

**Sorry Erza.**

**"She is right, that was quite rude of you."**

**Sorry, Arturia. Could you please put the swords away now? Thank you. Anyway, I assume there's a reason the two of you are here?**

_**"Yes. We figured you would know where Kazuma was."**_

**"Have you seen him?"  
**

**Uhm...no, not really. But, on the subject, what do you think of him?**

**"I am happy I am with him again. Though he is considerably different than before, which is a pleasant change. Though I do wish it was under better circumstances."**

**I see. Erza?**

_**"He is insufferable. However, at the least he is good at his job. Though that will only last until I regain my powers.**_

**Is that it?**

_**"Yes, is that a problem?"**_

**Nope. I'm good.  
**

_**"Good. Come Arturia, we will need to find Kazuma on our own."**_

**Phew, well now that they are gone, let us move on to the actual story shall we?**

* * *

Kazuma stood across from Kalawarner in an alley where the two had just finished defeating a group of Hollows.

Kalawarner looked at Kazuma suspiciously. "You helped me, why?"

Kazuma shrugged. "I already told you, you were in trouble, so I helped."

"You are a devil, you realize I am the enemy, correct?"

Kazuma sighed in annoyance. "I just don't care about the allegiances made by the three factions. Look, if you're that opposed to it just tell your other allies you killed them and then we go our separate ways."

Kalawarner frowned before narrowing her eyes. "That power you used, it was the Power of Destruction, wasn't it?"

Kazuma nodded. "Yeah, it was. Look, I'm pleased to be talking to a pretty woman, but I don't think it's a good idea to talk to someone who's planning on killing me later."

Kalawarner huffed in derision. "Don't insult me. I'm not so crass as to kill someone who just helped me."

Before Kazuma could respond he heard a loud rumbling noise, causing Kalawarner to dip her head in shame. "Heh, heh, heh, hungry?"

Kalawarner looked to the side embarrassed. "Y-yes…"

Kazuma nodded and extended a hand. "I've got a place where you can get some food. Want to go?"

Kalawarner looked at him uncertainly and then sighed in defeat. "Fine."

* * *

Kazuma and Kalawarner made their way to the restaurant shortly thereafter, with Kazuma telling her to wait while he prepared a meal.

As he walked to the kitchen, Ayame stopped him curiously. "Kazuma, who is that woman?"

Kazuma sighed in response. "Just a friend of sorts. I'm going to be giving her some food."

Ayame frowned in annoyance. "You're not handing out free food now, are you?"

"No, no, just take it out of my next paycheck."

"If you say so." Ayame huffed in confusion and then shrugged her shoulders as she returned to the back of the restaurant.

After a few moments, Kazuma heard a familiar, energetic voice, and he wasn't happy about it."

"Kazu-tan!" Serafall shouted happily as she entered the restaurant.

Kazuma sighed as he took Kalawarner's dish over to her. "Ah, Serafall, need something?"

Kalawarner froze and turned around frightened as Kazuma talked to the girl. '_Th-that person is…Serafall Leviathan…? This is not good._'

"I'm here to get another free meal!" Serafall exclaimed.

Kazuma nodded in return. "Of course. If you'll take a seat I'll bring you a menu momentarily."

"No need! I'll take a triple-decker sundae!"

Kazuma nodded. "Then just take a seat and it will be out momentarily."

Kalawarner narrowed her eyes as he walked back into the kitchen. '_Hmm…he's good at hiding his personality. The way he's acting now is completely different from before._' Hearing her stomach grumble again the fallen angel sighed and proceeded to eat her meal.

* * *

As Kazuma cooked in the kitchen he turned to the side as his Thought Projection at the door opened it for Erza to walk in.

She raised an eyebrow at the multiple Thought Projections but then walked over to the original Kazuma. "Who is that woman you brought in?"

Kazuma turned to her as another Thought Projection took over what he was doing. "Someone I encountered earlier. She was hungry so I brought her here to give her some food."

Erza sighed in exasperation. "Do you have a pathological need to help every person you meet?"

"I've said it before, I can't stand by and not do something if I have the ability _to_ do something."

Erza shrugged in response. "So be it. I will be returning to the dining room."

Kazuma nodded in return as she walked out.

* * *

After a short amount of time, Kazuma came out of the kitchen and walked over to the table Kalawarner was seated at. "How's the food?"

Kalawarner glanced up at him, still suspicious, but nodded in response. "It was palatable. Though I still cannot understand your logic."

Kazuma shrugged in response. "Doesn't bother me. So do you have any other plans?"

Kalawarner shook her head before standing up. "No. However, if you don't mind, I would like to get going."

"Do whatever you please."

Kalawarner nodded before leaving the restaurant.

* * *

Kazuma sighed as he and Erza prepared to leave the restaurant.

"Something wrong?" Erza asked.

Kazuma shook his head. "No, just annoying."

Erza raised an eyebrow and then widened her eyes when she noticed the slowly healing burns on his hands. "What happened to you?"

Kazuma sighed in annoyance. "When I helped that woman I used a sword I have called Clarent. Unfortunately for me it's a Holy Sword."

Erza sighed in exasperation. "Can you not do anything without getting hurt?"

Kazuma shrugged in response. "Maybe it's bad luck that's a result of crushing Aphrodite's skull."

Erza looked at him confused and then twitched an eyebrow.

* * *

As the two walked away from the restaurant Kazuma turned to Erza and said, "I'm going to see if Arcueid is at that park again."

Erza shrugged. "Do as you please. I will be waiting at the apartment."

Kazuma nodded and then disappeared into Kamui.

* * *

Kazuma reappeared from Kamui at the same park he'd met Arcueid, Arturia, and Medea. Kazuma looked around as he noticed no one around.

However, he heard a muffled sound behind him and turned around to see a young woman with dark skin, bright green eyes, and short, messy blonde hair with three braided locks, wearing a white blazer with a light blue undershirt and a black tie, a white, knee-length skirt, and white high-heeled shoes.

Kazuma gulped in worry and raised a hand weakly. "H-hey…there…"

The woman narrowed her eyes in thought at Kazuma. "Who are you?"

"Ah…Kazuma…Kazuma Soryu."

She raised an eyebrow. "I see. My name is Tier."

"Tier…?"

"I'd rather not say."

"Right…so uhm…what are you doing here?"

"Taking a stroll. As simple as that." She then turned and walked away.

Kazuma raised an eyebrow and then sighed. "Boy…that was tense."

**'_That woman…she gives me the same sensation as Mira,_'** Ddraig remarked.

'_You mean…an Arrancar?_'

**'_Possibly._'**

Kazuma sighed before looking around once more. "Huh…she's not here." He then disappeared back into Kamui and made his way back to his apartment as the sun fell below the horizon.

* * *

Kazuma arrived back at his apartment and sighed. He noticed Medea in the kitchen preparing a meal. "What are you up to?"

Medea turned to him with a smile. "I'm just preparing a meal, that's all."

"Smells good."

Medea nodded happily as she returned to cooking.

Kazuma stretched his arm as he walked into his room. He then looked down at his school uniform. "This shoddy sewing job will only last for so long. Guess I should get one of the extras out of my closet."

* * *

With that in mind Kazuma made his way to his bedroom and opened the large closet at the back corner of his room.

He noticed some of his things were on the floor but paid it no mind as he grabbed another school uniform. A golden magic circle then appeared in front of him which he dropped his uniform into. "There, now I'll have a replacement to change into." He then walked out of his closet and closed the door. However, he stood silently for a moment with an annoyed expression and opened his closet immediately.

He looked at the pile of clothes on his floor and noticed the very strange lump that seemed to form.

He knelt down and poked it, getting a tired moan from underneath. That caused him to twitch an eyebrow. He then reached out and pulled the pile of his clothing up and demanded, "Alright, just who do you-gah!" He paused and fell back in shock as he saw a most unusual person sleeping in his closet, using his clothes as both bedding and blanket. Standing up with an annoyed sigh he shouted, "Arcueid! Why the hell are you in my closet!?"

Arcueid, who had previously been asleep in Kazuma's closet, sat up slowly and stretched, allowing to Kazuma to vividly see the fact that aside from his clothes that she was covered in, Arcueid was not wearing anything.

Kazuma sighed in annoyance.

Arcueid sat up and rubbed her eyes. "Ohhh…why'd you have to wake me so loudly?"

"More importantly why are you in my closet?!"

Arcueid looked at him confused. "I've been in here since I woke up and started hunting Roa. You're saying you really didn't know?"

"No! I didn't!"

Arcueid folded her arms under bosom as she looked at him annoyed. "Well that's not my fault."

"Yes! It is! You can't just live in someone's closet without telling them!"

Arcueid sighed as she stood up, causing Kazuma's nose to bleed some.

He then threw the clothes she had been using as a blanket at her. "Here, put something on!"

Arcueid tossed the clothes down and sighed before turning and grabbing her own clothes as Kazuma walked out of the small room.

After a moment Arcueid stepped out in her white turtleneck, brown boots, and black stockings, but this time with a purple, pleated miniskirt rather than her ankle-length skirt. "There, better?"

Kazuma sighed in frustration. "Yes. Now please explain why you are sleeping in my closet?"

Arcueid raised an eyebrow as she folded her arms. "I already told you, I've been in there since shortly after I started hunting Roa. I thought you knew already, so that's why I didn't say anything when I saw you at the park."

Kazuma sighed as he scratched his head in irritation. "I guess that somehow makes sense in your own head in some weird way. But for now, stop sleeping in there."

Arcueid raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Then where am I supposed to sleep?"

Kazuma groaned. "Last time I checked there are still a couple free rooms here."

"Nooo…" Arcueid moaned. "It's much more comfortable in there."

Kazuma lightly bopped a fist on her head. "I. Don't. Care. You're not sleeping in my closet anymore."

Arcueid sighed in defeat. "…Fine…I don't have to pay rent, do I?"

"No, I just need to try and explain this to the others. That'll be fun."

"That one with the cat ears already knows."

Kazuma twitched an eyebrow. "Oh…does she now…?" he asked dangerously.

* * *

"I'm sorry, nya!" Kuroka shrieked in terror. "I thought it was supposed to be a secret, nya! Please stop hurting me, nya!"

Kazuma stood over her squirting her with a spray bottle filled with water. "This is your punishment for not telling me."

"I'm sorry, nyaaannn…"

"Next time if something like this happens, let me know."

Kuroka nodded with a pitiful expression.

Kazuma then turned to Arcueid with an equally annoyed expression, causing her to twitch.

Erza then intervened. "I believe that is more than enough. I am surprised you did not know about that habit of hers. Eventually Naruto merely set up a bed in his closet."

Kazuma looked at her in disbelief. "S-seriously…?"

Erza nodded.

"Good grief…anyway, I suppose this means she'll be staying here from now on, in her own room," that phrase getting an annoyed whimper out of the vampire, "so I hope it's not a problem with the rest of you."

The others shook their heads.

Kazuma nodded in acceptance. "So then as long as you stay in your own room you can stay here."

Arcueid nodded in begrudging agreement.

As the rest began to go back, Kazuma called out, "Hey, Mirajane."

The white-haired woman stopped and then turned to him. "You can just call me Mira if you like."

"Okay, Mira it is. I was hoping you could answer a question for me."

Mirajane tilted her head curiously but then nodded. "Certainly. What is it?"

"Well…two questions actually. The first one is, do you remember anything about your time as a Hollow?"

Mirajane put a finger on her chin in thought. "I remember bits and pieces. But not anything major. Why?"

"I was wondering if you remember anyone named Tier."

Mirajane put a hand on her chin and furrowed her brow deep in thought. "Hmm…the name sounds vaguely familiar but I cannot recall why. I'm sorry but I don't think I do."

Kazuma nodded in understanding. "That's alright. I was just hoping for an easy answer to a question I got earlier."

Mirajane wondered, "What kind of question."

"It's a little hard to explain."

"That's alright. So, if there's nothing else it's probably best if we all get good night's rest."

Kazuma nodded in agreement.

* * *

Kazuma groaned in slight discomfort as he awoke the next morning. He noticed he felt heavy and had a sneaking suspicion as to the cause. Upon opening his eyes he sighed at his discovery. "My mornings always start me off well."

As usual Medea and Sheele were wrapped around his arms while Kazehana held onto one side of his waist, Arcueid on the other.

He attempted to sit up and move but felt the four girls' grip tighten on him. He twitched an eyebrow. '_Hmm…this could be problematic…_'

Kazehana slowly awoke and smiled up at Kazuma as she crawled up his torso to him. "How about a good-morning kiss and give you a hand?"

Kazuma thought for a moment and then nodded with a smirk. "I don't mind."

Kazehana snickered happily before leaning down as the kissed deeply, Kazehana's wings spreading out from her back once more.

* * *

Erza made her way over to Kazuma's room with annoyance and had almost reached his door when it burst open and a powerful gust of wind blew Arcueid, Sheele, and Medea out of the room. Erza blinked curiously as she saw the three piled against the wall dizzily and looked into the room to see Kazuma in his uniform as Kazehana stood in a paper-thin nightgown, her hand outstretched and a smirk on her face. Erza looked at the two incredulously and asked, "Do I even want to know what is going on in here?"

As he walked out of the room, Kazuma rebutted, "Probably not."

Erza merely sighed in defeat as Kazuma prepared to cook breakfast.

* * *

After breakfast was finished and preparations were complete, Kazuma, Erza, Mavis, and Medea made their way out of the apartment and to the school.

* * *

They arrived swiftly enough, Kazuma yet again arriving after the others as planned. However, as he walked up to the front gates he narrowed his eyes in thought.

* * *

Kazuma arrived in his classroom as usual and sat down, only to be approached by Sakura. He looked at her curiously. "Need something?"

She bowed and asked, "I was wondering if you'd accept this." She then extended her hands to him, a lunch box wrapped in cloth being what she held.

He raised an eyebrow and accepted it, then looked up at her. "Sure, don't know why you made it though."

"You've been so nice to me since I transferred to this school and even introduced me to Ichigo and the others. I just wanted to return the favor."

Kazuma nodded in understanding. "Sure, not a problem."

Sakura bowed once more before sitting back down in her seat.

Motohama and Matsuda walked up behind Kazuma somewhat annoyed.

Kazuma sighed in annoyance himself. "Well you two certainly look pissed."

"Well first off, why did Matou give you that lunch she made?" Motohama asked.

Kazuma looked at it and then looked back up at them. "I helped her with a few things a while back and she was thanking me for them."

"Is that so? Why did she also say you introduced her to Ichigo? I assume she meant Ichigo Kurosaki."

Kazuma sighed in response. "Well…I guess you two were bound to find out eventually."

The two looked to each curiously and then to Kazuma, Matsuda asking, "Find out what?"

Kazuma explained, "Meet me on the roof at lunch time. I'll explain everything there," before turning around.

The two perverts looked at each confused and then gulped.

* * *

At lunch time, Kazuma signaled Sakura to go on ahead of him, though she was perplexed she did so, before he turned to Matsuda and Motohama. He walked over to them and said, "Well, I said I'd show you, so come with me."

The two stood up and walked behind him as he made his way to the roof.

* * *

After reaching the rooftop he opened the doors and his two perverted friends gaped in shock.

Sakura, Orihime, Tatsuki, Erza, Rukia, Medea, Mavis, Aika, Ciel, Ichigo, Sado, Saji, and Yuuto all sat in the area eating and conversing as Kazuma closed the door.

Erza noticed Matsuda and Motohama with Kazuma. "Why are they here?"

Kazuma shrugged. "I thought I'd be nice and introduce them to everyone."

Rukia nodded in understanding and waved to the two. "Good to see you."

Aika adjusted her glasses slyly with a smirk. "So you decided to bring them here? How fun."

Motohama and Matsuda walked over, using one hand to cover their important areas.

Ichigo looked at them incredulously. "What the hell are you two doing?"

Kazuma sighed and answered, "Motohama believes that Aika's able to see a man's jewel size just by looking at them."

Ichigo gaped at the two in disbelief. "That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard."

Kazuma shrugged in response. "Tell them, not me."

Motohama adjusted his own glasses. "Well it makes sense, I can see a girl's measurements just…by…looking…" Motohama began to pale as the girls present, even Sakura and Orihime, scowled at him.

Kazuma scooted to the side some.

* * *

Down on the ground, several students looked up as they heard screaming before Motohama impacted the ground, dazed.

* * *

Kazuma looked down with surprise. "Wow, he survived a punch from Tatsuki _and_ a four-story fall."

Tatsuki folded her arms in annoyance. "Geez, I didn't believe it when Orihime told me you were friends with these two."

Kazuma shrugged as he turned to a frightened Matsuda then back to Tatsuki. "All told they're not bad people. Just stupid."

Tatsuki sighed in annoyance. "At the very least they could keep a limit on it."

Matsuda nodded in agreement as he proceeded to eat his meal. He then looked around and noticed Yuuto sitting in the group. He narrowed his eyes and asked Kazuma quietly, "You're seriously friends with the White Prince?"

Kazuma raised an eyebrow curiously. "The what…?"

As if on cue Yuuto got up and said, "Oh, by the way Soryu, Pres wants you to come with me to the clubroom after school's out."

Kazuma looked at him curiously. "Pres…? Oh…right…"

* * *

After finishing lunch for the day, Kazuma began making his way back to class when he tensed and then smirked.

After arriving back he sat through the same classes for a period of time until he heard a commotion begin to stir in the classroom. He looked around confused until he decided to stand up and investigate. He watched as the students began collecting over by the windows, with the male students muttering perversely.

"Wow, who's that?"

"She's hot."

Kazuma noticed the phrases and walked over to the window and twitched an eyebrow.

On the ground below was Arcueid, in her miniskirt no less, looking around until she looked up and saw Kazuma. She waved happily and called out, "Hey! Kazuma!"

Kazuma sighed in annoyance as the other students looked at him suspiciously before he bolted down to where she was, grabbed her by the arm, and pulled her out of view.

* * *

After getting around the corner Kazuma snarled, "When I told you to meet me I didn't mean like that!"

Arcueid frowned in confusion. "What? Did I do something wrong?"

"Yes! Showing up at my school and shouting like that! I'm trying to keep a sort of public image around there!" Kazuma then sighed heavily, "Hhhaaa…but with recent events that's proving more and more difficult."

Arcueid nodded in understanding. "I apologize. But you said you had something important to talk to me about."

Kazuma nodded in agreement. "Yes. Before I went to school I sent a Thought Projection out to Shinto Teito's public library to look up old newspapers and obituaries. I eventually found out about the death of a young boy from ten years ago named Shiki Tohno. Unfortunately the newspaper held little actual info on his death and most of it seemed like lies. However, through a complex series of scenarios that my Thought Projection had to go through I did eventually find one thing: the Tohno family used to have three children, two boys and a girl. However the oldest boy mysteriously disappeared after Shiki's death."

Arcueid narrowed her eyes in thought. "If he was locked away somewhere on his own it would provide the perfect chance for Roa to take control of his mind. Did you find anything beyond that?"

Kazuma shook his head. "No. Beyond that I couldn't find any major connection between Roa and the Tohnos. So it seems they ended up being a dead end."

"Unfortunate. I suppose all we can do now is to try and hunt him down. Going after the Dead Apostles and Ghouls he's created in his killings."

Kazuma nodded in agreement. "That seems like our best option. I'll think of a few things to get started, but for now I need to get to class and hope that I don't get grilled upon entry."

"Right, byyye!"

Kazuma just sighed as he walked away. "Haaa…what a pain."

* * *

Kazuma arrived back at the school and noticed that the area seemed to have calmed down some. However, he noticed that school had already ended by the point and was preparing to return to his classroom to get his things when Yuuto walked up to him. He raised an eyebrow. "Need something?"

Yuuto sighed in response. "Remember? Pres wanted to see you."

"Oh, right." After a few seconds a Thought Projection appeared and made its way to Kazuma's classroom.

Yuuto looked at him surprised.

"I'll explain later, let's just go see what this Pres of yours wants."

Yuuto nodded in agreement.

* * *

Yuuto took Kazuma to the old school building on the edge of the property that was hardly used by anyone. Kazuma could tell immediately why, as a demonic barrier had been placed around it that would instill fear in non-devils and those not strong enough to resist its effects. Fortunately for him he was neither.

* * *

Yuuto took him inside the building and through several hallways, passing an odd room covered in yellow caution tape, and eventually to a room at the end of a long hallway.

After opening the door, Kazuma found himself in a large room with little on the back wall where the doors sat, a small number of windows on the left wall with the curtains drawn, several simple paintings on the far wall, and multiple more paintings on the right wall with a door in the far corner, along with a large, red rug on which a wide table and large chair at the back wall of the room and an elliptical red table with two couches on either side of it sat.

However, Kazuma's attention was drawn to those who were in the room rather than the room itself.

In the desk at the back of the room sat Rias, Akeno standing to Rias' left at the end of the desk. Koneko, meanwhile, sat on the couch to Kazuma's left, Yuuto making his way to the opposite couch.

Kazuma folded his arms in thought and then asked, "This isn't a hit, is it?"

Rias shook her head in amusement. "No, that's not what this is at all. I'm simply introducing you."

"To who?"

"The rest of my peerage."

Kazuma raised an eyebrow. "Peerage?"

"That's the name given to the collective group of devils who serve under me, including you."

Kazuma looked at her thoughtfully. "Wait…so you're saying I'm your servant then."

Rias nodded in agreement. "Precisely. That's not a problem, is it?"

Kazuma scratched the back of his head in thought. "I guess not. Though I'm not going to do any cleaning or cooking for you."

Rias giggled in amusement. "You needn't worry, I wouldn't have you do anything that is common for familiars to do."

"Right…so how does this work then? I mean how did you even make me into one of your servants?"

Rias nodded in understanding. "I'll explain all of that in time. But first a few introductory items."

Akeno then interjected, "Pres, we can skip the formalities. I can already tell you Kazuma knows all about the Great War and the tension between the three factions."

Rias raised an eyebrow curiously but then nodded. "I suppose as you're a Soul Reaper that would make sense."

"Not a true Soul Reaper," Kazuma corrected, "I'm a Substitute Soul Reaper. It's essentially a deal of all the risk with none of the reward. But in a sense you're right."

Rias smirked amusedly. "You have quite the wit about you. But I suppose I might as well explain things to you then since you know all of the basics. I reincarnated you as a devil using the Evil Pieces. Chess pieces that turn any other living being into a devil and provide various boosts to their abilities in return. King, queen, rook, knight, bishop, and pawn."

"I see. It seems rather well thought out. But I don't see why it was created."

Rias nodded in understanding. "After the Great War the populations of all three sides were greatly reduced. So, after a time, some of the higher-ranked devils devised a solution. Rather than try to produce more pure-blooded devils we would increase our numbers by creating artificial half-devils by changing another living creature into a devil."

Kazuma nodded in understanding. "So essentially a temporary solution to the problem."

"At first. But then it became fully integrated into our society. Part of how a devil's rank is determined is based on the size and power of their peerage. In other words, the more, stronger members a devil has in their peerage the higher their rank is."

Kazuma narrowed his eyes incredulously. "Wait…so you're saying a devil's rank isn't determined by the devils themselves, but by their servants."

"More or less. Why do you ask?"

Kazuma put a hand over his face in exasperation. "Unbelievable…" He then shook his head in disbelief. "It just seems a little backwards to me."

"Perhaps in some ways. A devil with a strong, large peerage is proven capable of leading powerful people in stressful situations, thus they're more tuned for leadership in our society."

"What kinds of stressful situations?"

"I'll tell you some other time. But first, you have your first task as a devil to complete."

Kazuma raised an eyebrow as Yuuto walked over and handed him a stack of fliers. "What…the hell are these…?"

"Fliers. We use them to form contracts with humans. A human is able to summon a devil through that flier, and then the devil performs some sort of service for the human and that human then gives a payment of some sort in return, be it money, goods, or their own services."

Kazuma frowned uncertainly. "For some reason there are so many ways I can see that going bad."

"Regardless, your first task is to hand those out to people, putting them in their mailboxes."

Kazuma looked at them curiously and then turned to leave, throwing the stack on the table. "No thanks."

Rias gaped. "Hey! You can't just leave!"

Kazuma turned back to her. "I'm not going to do a job better suited for a trained monkey."

Rias sighed in annoyance. "It's merely common practice. Normally the familiars hand out these fliers but we have newly minted devils do so in an attempt to prove the value of their familiars to them."

Kazuma raised an eyebrow as he turned and noticed his book bag behind him. He turned and grabbed it before walking over to the table and pulling Kon out of his bag.

"Hey! Let me go you jerk!" the stuffed lion shouted.

"Oh shut up you stupid beanie baby."

Rias and the others looked at Kazuma in shock as he set Kon down in front of the fliers.

Kon looked at them curiously and then turned back to Kazuma. "What the hell am I supposed to do with these?"

"Deliver them to peoples' mailboxes."

"What?! Screw you!"

Kazuma smirked in response. "I could let Mavis play dress up with you again."

Kon blinked in thought and then walked out the door, hoisting the fliers over his head.

Rias looked at the act in shock and then sighed heavily. "Kazuma, what was that just now?"

Kazuma answered plainly, "That was Kon."

Rias twitched an eyebrow.

"Oh, that was a Mod Soul I put in a stuffed doll."

Rias raised an eyebrow. "Mod Soul?"

"It's a long story. Anyway, is there anything else to do tonight?"

"Uhm…no…I suppose not."

"Good, then I'll be going." Kazuma then immediately disappeared into Kamui.

Rias weakly reached out to stop him and then sighed heavily before massaging her temples. "Akeno, tell me again why we scouted him in the first place."

Akeno smiled in amusement. "Because your father Lord Gremory sensed a great power in him."

Rias sighed heavily and then muttered, "Next time let's just ignore him."

* * *

Kazuma appeared out of Kamui at the edge of the school and prepared to leave when a voice called out, "Soryu."

Kazuma sighed and turned to see Ciel behind him. "Ah, Ciel. Need something?"

"I was hoping to get a chance to talk to you. How about in the Tea Ceremony Club?"

Kazuma looked at her curiously.

* * *

Ciel led Kazuma to a room decorated like a room in a traditional Japanese house. As the two sat down Ciel asked, "Tea?"

"Ah…sure."

Ciel poured him a cup of tea and asked, "So how is it coming?"

Kazuma raised an eyebrow.

"Your own hunt for Roa."

Kazuma nodded in understanding. "Slow. I looked for a few clues concerning the death of the Tohnos' son Shiki but it turned up little I could use so I dropped that avenue of investigation."

"I see. Unfortunate. So how will you look for him now?"

"I'll just go around looking for the results of his activity. Other Dead Apostles and Ghouls. Eventually if I find and kill enough of them Roa will show his ugly head just to try and stop me. Then I'll kill his sorry ass for good."

"You certainly seem confident about that."

"Why wouldn't I be? I've killed him once before."

Ciel's eyes widened in surprise. "That shouldn't be possible. His last reincarnation, at least, as far as I heard, was thirty years ago at least."

"I see. What's the issue?"

"I suppose you must be older than you look then."

"'Bout time you figured that out. If you don't mind I'll be skipping the specifics."

"That's fine."

"What about your end, made any progress yourself yet?"

Ciel nodded. "Yes, most of the people whose deaths coincide with how he kills have been in Kuoh."

Kazuma raised an eyebrow. "You mean the school?"

Ciel looked at him incredulously. "I've only been here a week or so and you know less about this city than I do?"

"Call it lack of concern."

Ciel sighed and then explained, "Shinto Teito is divided into four Districts. Kuoh is the northern district where most businesses are based. To the west is the mostly uninhabited Fuyuki district. To the south is the True Cross district where the more wealthy members of society live. To the east is Karakura, where the general population lives."

Kazuma nodded. "I feel like I've heard that before but didn't pay attention."

"I'm not surprised."

Kazuma frowned at her. "Anyway, so you said most of the people killed by Roa are in the northern section of the city, right?"

Ciel nodded. "Yes. There are few places to live here so it's unlikely he's squatting in a home. Which means he's likely living in an abandoned building. Unfortunately I haven't found anything more specific than that."

"I see. Well it's still enough to go on. At any rate, I need to get going so I'll see you later."

Ciel nodded as Kazuma disappeared.

* * *

Kazuma made his way to the park where he had originally met Arcueid and found her waiting for him there. "Sorry I'm late."

Arcueid shook her head. "Not at all. It's fine."

Kazuma paused for a moment as a Thought Projection appeared beside him and then vanished into Kamui. "I'll send him in my place to the restaurant while I help you look for Roa."

Arcueid nodded as she turned around and looked around. "So, where do you think we should start?"

"We should probably stick with the northern district of the city."

Arcueid turned to him with a raised eyebrow. "Oh, and why's that?"

"Most of his victims have been centralized there."

Arcueid thought for a moment and nodded with a smile. "Then let's get going."

Kazuma nodded in agreement and followed behind her.

* * *

It did not take terribly long for the two to reach the Kuoh district, and Kazuma was already getting confused at Arcueid's actions.

As they wandered through the area, she looked around amazed and curious about every little thing, pointing out numerous places and objects, asking Kazuma what they were and what they did.

As they walked around performing this same action he raised an eyebrow. '_What is going on with her? We're supposed to be hunting for Roa and his thralls and yet we're doing a simple sightseeing tour. I suppose there are worse ways to spend my nights._'

Eventually Arcueid stopped and looked across the street perplexed.

Kazuma raised an eyebrow and looked to where she was staring. A movie theater. He turned back to her curiously. "Something wrong?"

Arcueid turned to him and pointed at the building. "What is that place?"

Kazuma sighed and scratched his head. "It's called a move theater. You know that big flat box that has the moving pictures I have in my living room?"

Arcueid nodded.

"It's got many giant versions of that."

"Wow…" Arcueid said breathlessly. "Can we go?"

"They're closed right now so no. Besides," he stopped as he bopped a fist on her head, "We're on a mission."

Arcueid puffed her cheeks in annoyance. "Fine. Where should we go next?"

Kazuma folded his arms and closed his eyes as he pulsed energy throughout the area. After a few seconds his eyes snapped open.

"Did you find some?!"

Kazuma nodded. "Yes, there are three Ghouls not far from here."

The two rounded a corner and saw three young men in Kuoh uniforms standing at a street corner. Their eyes widened as they saw the two and took off running.

Kazuma leaned forward and then vanished in a burst of speed, Arcueid bolting forward at the same time.

Kazuma appeared in front of the three in the center of a deserted park.

Arcueid ran up behind them.

The three teens' appearances began to change as their nails and teeth lengthened and sharpened, their sclera turning black before the charged at their two assailants.

Kazuma smirked as a golden magic circle opened over his shoulder. Clarent's handle stuck out and he grabbed it, wincing momentarily in pain, before pulling the sword free and charging at the first of the Ghouls, slicing it in half, turning it to ash.

The other two charged at Arcueid. She lunged forward, grabbed the first one and twisted his head around swiftly, killing it instantly. She then rammed her fist through the other's chest, also killing it. Arcueid sighed as it fell lifeless, turning to ash as well.

Kazuma looked around and pulsed energy. He then vanished instantly.

"Kazuma!" Arcueid called.

* * *

Kazuma appeared in a dark alleyway and found himself opposite a young man with short, messy blue hair and red eyes with pale skin wearing jeans and a black hoodie, his body covered in bandages.

The man smirked maniacally and said, "How good to see you again, Abraxas."

Kazuma grit his teeth angrily. "…Roa..!" He charged forward in a burst of speed.

Roa grinned reached his hand forward. "Striking Shadow Snake!" Three serpents then appeared from his sleeve and lashed out towards Kazuma.

Kazuma swept his hand in front of his body sending out blades of wind that sliced Roa's snakes and then himself into pieces, only for his body to melt into mud. "I see you're still skilled with that ninjutsu of yours." Kazuma glanced up and saw Roa standing on a wall above him.

Roa smirked as Arcueid ran to see what was happening. "As much as I would like to continue our bout, I do have other works to attend to." He then seemed to melt into the wall before disappearing.

Arcueid narrowed her eyes angrily. "Well, we at least now know where he is." Arcueid glanced to the side and then pulled Kazuma against the wall as an object flew past them and embedded itself in the wall.

Kazuma turned and saw the object. '_That's one of Ciel's swords._'

Kazuma and Arcueid turned as Ciel, now wearing a black robe that reached to her wrists and ankles with white cuffs, black, armored boots, and a white collar walked up to them. "I see. So you're working with _her._"

Kazuma raised a curious eyebrow. "You two know each other?"

Arcueid looked at Kazuma and then to Ciel. "You haven't told him yet?"

Ciel narrowed her eyes.

Arcueid turned to Kazuma and said, "Ciel was Roa's previous host."

Kazuma's eyes widened before he turned to Ciel.

Ciel sighed as the blades of light on her weapons disappeared before she tucked them away. "Yes, what she says is true. My body was Roa's last vessel. But that is the reason I hunt him."

Kazuma raised an eyebrow as Ciel clenched her fists.

"As long as he still lives I can't die."

Kazuma looked at her puzzled and asked, "What do you mean?"

"His soul is connected to mine. So long as he lives I will be cursed to live eternally."

Kazuma frowned in thought and then sighed. "I see. I understand what you mean."

Ciel looked at him surprised.

"If you want to help Arcueid and I hunt him down all three of us working together will be more efficient than feeling around on our own."

Ciel frowned in thought and turned to Arcueid.

Arcueid turned to the side. "I don't care."

Ciel then turned to Kazuma. "Are you sure, even after I tried to kill you?"

Kazuma shrugged in response. "Hey, the woman I love most in the world tried to stab me in the heart."

Arcueid blinked and then turned to him incredulously. "I never tried that."

Kazuma began to sweat heavily. "Oh hey, look at the time, gotta go!" He then disappeared into Kamui.

"Hey! Get back here!"

* * *

Kazuma sighed as he reappeared out of a sudden Kamui. "Phew…that was close."

**'_It was also your own damn fault,_'** Ddraig scolded.

'_Oh shut the hell up._'

"Kazuma!"

Kazuma blinked and turned around, seeing Hibiki and Hikari behind him, breathing heavily. "H-Hibiki, Hikari, shouldn't you still be at work?"

Hikari pointed at him and shouted, "What about you?!"

"Ah, w-well…there…should be a…me…there…"

Hibiki frowned in annoyance. "Do you think we're stupid? We could tell that…thing, wasn't actually you."

Kazuma gulped and stepped back. "Y-you could…?"

Hibiki frowned in pain and insult. "Do you really think we'd be unable to tell the difference between…you and a…fake…?"

Kazuma blinked curiously as he noticed the two started acting strangely. Both of them began taking short, shallow breaths, their eyes became half-lidded, and their faces flushed.

Hikari took a step towards Kazuma and placed her hands on his shoulders. "When you…didn't show up at work we got…worried…" She looked up at him as Kazuma feel the heat radiating off of her body.

Kazuma widened his eyes in response. '_Her body…it's on fire…!_'

Hikari then did something Kazuma didn't expect, she leaned up towards him and placed her lips against his in a kiss.

He felt a drain of energy from his body before a Sekirei Crest appeared at the base of Hikari's neck before a set of bright, jagged, purple wings formed from her back.

As Hikari pulled back Kazuma widened his eyes. '_Y-you're kidding me! She's a Sekirei!? Then that means…_'

As predicted Hibiki then claimed Kazuma's lips for herself, the same wings bursting from her back as a Sekirei Crest appeared on her back.

Kazuma blinked curiously before sighing. "What…just happened…?"

The two girls looked at him with light blushes of embarrassment.

Hibiki then explained, "Well…you're our Ashikabi now."

"And we're your Sekirei," Hikari finished.

Kazuma scratched his head in thought. "Well this is getting complicated."

Hibiki looked at him confused. "What do you mean?"

Kazuma turned to them in thought. "Well you two are my second and third Sekirei."

Hikari looked at Kazuma incredulously. "Hold on, you mean you have another Sekirei?"

Kazuma nodded in return. "Yeah. Is that a problem?"

The twins frowned at each other in thought and then turned to Kazuma and said in unison, "No more Sekirei!"

Kazuma sighed in response. "No guarantees…"

* * *

Erza stood in the doorway to Kazuma's apartment, looking at him incredulously. "You must be joking."

Kazuma sighed in response. "I'm not. These two are now my Sekirei."

Hibiki raised an eyebrow. "Is she your other Sekirei?"

Kazuma shook his head. "No, she's a friend."

Hikari frowned at him. "People outside of the game aren't supposed to know."

"It's a long story, I'll explain it a bit when we get inside."

The twins nodded in annoyed acceptance as the three disappeared into Kazuma's apartment.

* * *

The two girls gaped when they saw the other guests in Kazuma's home.

"Holy crap. Just how many people do you have living here?" Hikari asked.

Kazuma chuckled weakly. "A few. Hey, Kazehana."

Kazehana then walked over to the small group.

Kazuma motioned to her. "This is Kazehana, my first Sekirei."

Kazehana bowed lightly to the two. "I'm No. 03 Kazehana."

Hibiki reciprocated. "No. 12 Hibiki."

Hikari also introduced herself. "No. 11 Hikari." She then turned to Kazuma. "Are you sure it's alright to reveal our identities in front of these people?"

Kuroka walked over amusedly. "Don't worry, nya. We all already know, nya. We were here when Whitehead called, nya."

The twins looked at her curiously. "Whitehead?" Hikari asked in confusion.

Hibiki nodded in slight understanding. "I think she means the professor."

Kuroka nodded in agreement. "Yeah, nya. His name's too complex for me to remember, nya."

Kazuma interjected, "Why not just tell the truth that you don't care enough to remember his name?"

"Hmph, I was trying to be nice, nya."

Kazuma shrugged and then turned to the twins. "So you guys have been Sekirei this whole time?"

The two nodded.

Hibiki then explained, "Yeah, we didn't just magically turn into Sekirei."

Kazuma twitched an eyebrow. He the scratched his head in thought. "Weren't you two given that special MBI card?"

"Hurk!" the two grunted as they flinched before laughing uncomfortably. They then slumped their shoulders and moaned in defeat in unison, "We lost it…"

"I see…well I guess it's not that big of an issue. I refuse to accept help from those bastards."

Hibiki looked at Kazuma confused. "What do you mean?"

Kazuma huffed in anger. "That should be obvious. Setting up all of you Sekirei and forcing you to fight in some stupid conflict they have the gall to call a game. It's just as bad as that Holy Grail War."

"The…what…?"

Kazuma sighed before he explained the basics of that particular conflict to the two.

* * *

Hibiki and Hikari looked at him confused as he finished the explanation. "You…get involved in a lot of deadly competitions, don't you?" Hibiki asked.

Kazuma sighed in annoyance. "Yeah, sure seems that way." After another grunt in annoyance he turned to them. "So, will you guys keep staying at your other home?"

Hibiki looked at him confused. "I assumed since you're our Ashikabi we'd be living with you."

Kazuma nodded in understanding before turning to Erza. "Do you remember how many spare rooms we've got?"

Erza folded her arms in thought. "I believe we've only got two left."

Kazuma sighed as he scratched his head. "Well this place is certainly getting full. It might be a good idea to try and look for a new house."

Erza nodded in agreement. "I imagine that your landlord is probably getting frustrated as well."

Kazuma groaned in frustration. "That old fart can go impale himself on a flagpole."

"You…don't like him much, do you?" Hibiki asked weakly.

"I don't like many people very much. But he's a special kind of asshole. Anyway…I suppose we should probably bring your things to this apartment tomorrow, right?"

The two nodded in agreement before Erza showed them to the room they would be sharing.

* * *

Fortunately for Kazuma, he had a day off from having to go to school the next day, so taking advantage of that fact, he went with Hibiki and Hikari to collect their things from their old apartment.

Once they arrived, Kazuma looked at the building in surprise. "For a dual waitress' salary, you two can live in a pretty fancy apartment."

Hibiki nodded in agreement. "It helps most of the apartments in True Cross are owned by MBI, thus the owners know that we're Sekirei."

"Really? That's surprising."

* * *

After lightly explaining the situation to their old landlord, Kazuma, Hibiki, and Hikari collected the Twins' possessions, Kazuma confusing and surprising them with the use of seals that he knew, and then made their way back to his apartment to put the items where they needed to go.

* * *

After accomplishing that task, Kazuma sat in the dining room going over several things in his head.

His thoughts were interrupted, however, when Arcueid tapped him on the shoulder.

Kazuma glanced over to her curiously. "What's up?"

Arcueid smiled at him. "I want you to take me on a date."

Kazuma looked at her bewildered. "You…can't be serious."

Arcueid frowned in disappointment. "Why not? Do you not want to go on a date?"

Kazuma sighed as he stood up. "No, that's not quite what I meant. Whatever, if you want to go on a date then we will. It's not like I have any other pressing matters getting in the way."

"Great!" the blonde vampire chirped.

* * *

After explaining the situation to the others, Kazuma and Arcueid headed out of their apartment into the city.

Kazuma asked as they started walking, "So, anywhere special you want to go?"

Arcueid put a hand to her chin in thought. "Ooh, how about that movie theater place?"

Kazuma raised an eyebrow. "Sure, why not."

* * *

The two arrived and Kazuma showed her the different films playing. "So, which one do you want to see?"

Arcueid looked at the posters and then said excitedly, "Ooh! This one!"

Kazuma laughed weakly. "Really…? A vampire movie?"

"Is that a problem?"

"No, that's just kind of like me choosing to watch a movie about 'demons'."

"Then let's go, come on!" Arcueid then tried to drag him inside but he wouldn't budge. "Hey, let's go!"

Kazuma then pulled her over to the kiosk at the front of the building. "We need to buy tickets first."

Arcueid groaned in annoyance as she waited for Kazuma to buy the tickets.

* * *

After purchasing the tickets and then snacks to go along with it the two made their way into the actual movie itself.

* * *

As the movie progressed, Arcueid frowned in confusion as the story developed. She turned to Kazuma to address her confusion. "Is that really what humans think of True Ancestors and Dead Apostles?"

Kazuma shrugged in response. "Some do. Though most people don't know about the different types of vampires. Most people only really have legends based on the Dead Apostles."

Arcueid nodded in confused understanding and then turned to Kazuma again. "I don't sparkle like that, do I?"

Kazuma sighed in exasperation. "No Arcueid, you don't sparkle."

Arcueid nodded with a small smile. "Good. I wouldn't want to be walking around looking like I'm covered in glass."

Kazuma rubbed the bridge of his nose in annoyance.

* * *

After the movie ended the two of them walked out of the theater.

"So what did you think?" Kazuma asked in mild irritation.

"I thought the story wasn't too bad but whoever wrote it really needs to learn more about Dead Apostles," Arcueid answered.

"That or get a brick to the skull. Anyway, how about lunch now?"

Arcueid nodded happily in agreement. "That sounds great!"

* * *

Kazuma took Arcueid down the street a small ways to where they found a small restaurant that served traditional Japanese food.

Kazuma pointed at it curiously.

Arcueid nodded happily in approval.

As they began eating their respective meals, Arcueid turned to Kazuma curiously. "Kazuma, what's it like?"

Kazuma looked at her confused. "You're going to have to be more specific."

"I mean school. What's it like attending a school and being out amongst all those people?"

Kazuma scratched his head in thought. "I would assume being in a social setting like that would be fairly commonplace for you, wouldn't it?"

"Hmm…I suppose so. But I've never had a chance to socialize in the modern era. Plus the closest thing to a school when Naruto was around was a school that trained children to be ninjas, so nothing I was interested in."

Kazuma sweat-dropped. "S-seriously? They trained children to be ninja? That's just weird."

Arcueid nodded in response. "Yeah, it was actually kind of cool. But what about the school you and the others go to?"

Kazuma scratched his head in thought. "Well…to me at least it's kind of annoying. I'm spending most of my time working on stuff that really has no practical use. Or, if it does, not a kind I care for. Other than that I get the chance to talk with a few humans who don't annoy the crap out of me like most of them do."

Arcueid tilted her head in confusion. "Then why are you going? Wouldn't it be easy to just not?"

Kazuma shrugged in response. "It could. But when it's not being annoying my time there can be pretty amusing too. So it balances out enough for me to keep going."

Arcueid nodded in understanding. "It must be fun."

Kazuma shrugged again before raising an eyebrow. "You know, I could take you there tonight so you can see it."

Arcueid smiled happily. "Really?"

Kazuma nodded. "Yeah. I don't see any reason why not."

Arcueid smiled brightly as they finished their meal.

* * *

As they were preparing to leave, Arcueid offered, "I'll pay for it."

Kazuma raised an eyebrow. "Do you have any money?"

Arcueid nodded in response and Kazuma watched as there was a small flash of light before several bills appeared in her hand.

Kazuma frowned angrily and held her hand down. "I'll get it." He then paid for the meal before they left.

As they walked out of the restaurant, Arcueid turned to him confused. "What was that about? All I did was create some money to pay with."

"Yeah, which is illegal."

Arcueid looked at him incredulously. "Since when have you cared about laws?"

"I know that, but in this modern age it's more trouble fighting against law enforcement than it's worth. Plus right now I don't have my immortality so I can't fight as effectively."

Arcueid sighed in response and then shrugged. "So be it. So, how about we head to that school?"

Kazuma nodded in agreement as they made their way there.

* * *

After they arrived, Arcueid noticed the tall gate in front of the building and asked, "How do we get through?"

Kazuma put his hand over Arcueid's and activated his Mangekyo. He then surprised her as they both walked through the gate as though it was not there.

"I'd never seen you use that ability before."

Kazuma sighed heavily. "Yes you have. Remember when I killed Ogre?"

Arcueid put a hand to her chin in thought and then nodded.

"I used the same ability. Now, let's get going. I should show you the main few rooms first."

"Right!"

* * *

They swiftly made their way to the second-year classroom Kazuma spent most of his time in on the third floor.

Arcueid looked around the room curiously. "It's so big. And so many chairs. Are there really this many people in here every day?"

Kazuma shook his head. "Not quite, there's usually two or three empty seats."

"I see," Arcueid said offhanded as she wandered the desks looking at them. "Which one's yours?"

Kazuma pointed to one in the back corner.

Arcueid looked at the seat and then to the window. "This gives you perfect view to the school grounds."

Kazuma nodded in agreement as he walked over to her. "Yes, it does. That's part of the reason I chose it. That and having just one human beside me is enough, I don't need two."

"You really don't like humans much, do you?"

"I don't particularly dislike them either. Most of them simply annoy me. Since the nineteen twenties, which I think was about two hundred years ago, there have been five wars noted as being World Wars."

"Really? I hadn't actually noticed. Most of the time I usually wake up for about a year or so, just long enough to hunt and take out Roa's newest reincarnation, and then go back to sleep. The last time I woke up was thirty years ago, I believe the year was 2160."

"I see. At any rate you can probably see why I find them tiring at times."

The two stood silently for a few moments as the moon shone down into the classroom.

Arcueid then began giggling quietly to herself.

Kazuma glanced over to her in amusement. "Oh, what's so funny?"

Arcueid looked to him with a smile. "Nothing really. I just remember that it's been so long since we simply talked like this."

Kazuma nodded in agreement. "Yeah. And at that time…" his face then morphed into a frown, "…at that time Angra was still with us…"

Arcueid frowned sympathetically to him and then leaned her head on his shoulder. "Hey…Kazuma…"

"Yeah…?"

"After this is over…after we're finally rid of Roa…you know I'll go back to sleep again…right…?"

"Do you really have to…?"

Arcueid nodded slowly. "Yes. After I first bit Roa, my vampiric impulses awakened. I can only suppress them so much for so long, my will beginning to fade over time. The only way they're truly kept under control is when I'm in my slumber."

Kazuma wrapped his hand around Arcueid's, Arcueid curling her fingers around his in return. "You can drink my blood then. It suppresses your impulses, for quite a while as well."

"That's true but…even that is only a temporary solution. What happens the next time you're gone for a long time, or what if you…?"

Kazuma sighed heavily. "Yes…I know…but…I say for now we take things one step at a time. We can figure out the more complex issues later. For now, let's just focus on finding and stopping Roa."

"…Agreed."

* * *

After looking over the rest of the school the two returned to the apartment.

"So, did you enjoy your time out?" Mirajane asked as she cleaned in the kitchen.

Kazuma nodded in return. "Yeah, it was pretty fun."

Arcueid then sped over to Medea. "Will you be cooking again tonight?"

Medea nodded. "Yes, if you don't find it a problem."

"Not at all!"

* * *

After dinner finished up, Kazuma was busy putting the dishes away when Kuroka walked up behind him. "Oh, Kuroka. Need something?"

She nodded. "I was wondering if you could explain what's going on with Arcueid, nya."

Kazuma turned off the faucet and dried his hands before motioning to the table.

"What do you mean exactly?" he asked.

Kuroka sat for a moment in thought, her ears twitching occasionally as she thought of the best way to word her question. "Well…who exactly is Roa, nya? I heard that he used to be someone named Orochimaru, but that person wasn't a vampire, was he, nya?"

Kazuma folded his arms as he thought for a moment. "No. Originally he was a human. One with very inhuman characteristics and abilities, based on what I've heard, but a human nonetheless. However, he ended up tricking Arcueid into drinking his blood. This had two effects. It turned him into a Dead Apostle, and awakened her bloodlust. So after that happened he began transporting his soul from body to body, building up power and skills as he went, in the hopes to become a god. However, each time he picks a new host, Arcueid kills that host and then returns to an eternal slumber that she only wakes from to kill Roa."

Kuroka frowned sadly. "That's pretty sad, nya. She's only ever awake to hunt and kill that Roa guy, nya. Then she goes back to sleep, nya."

Kazuma narrowed his eyes. "Yeah…I know it is. Unfortunately it's the only real method right now."

"What do you mean, nya?"

"To control her vampiric impulses, that almost addiction like need to drink blood. Through sheer force of will she can suppress those impulses, but that has a drastic effect on her abilities and her power to do so wanes the longer she's awake."

"But why, nya?"

"Well aside from the fact that it results in the death or turning of those whose blood she drinks, as I've said before, she's a True Ancestor, a type of vampire that has no true need for blood, but their body and mind crave it like a drug. But if they give into that impulse and drink even a little blood, they lose their minds and become mindless beasts, killing and draining every living thing that they can sense until there's none left. After a short time they then revert to normal."

"Yikes, nyan."

"It is true though that dragon blood has the reverse effect, it calms their impulses to drink blood and also acts as an aphrodisiac, however those effects only last so long. After that blood has run through their system they're back to how they usually are. So the only way for that to be a viable option is if she were to have a near constant supply of dragon blood. And unfortunately, despite me being almost twelve hundred years old I spent roughly a thousand years of that time sealed away."

"You mean in the Tower of Amala, nya."

Kazuma nodded. "Yes. So unfortunately it would be foolish for her to rely on me to always be around to control her impulses."

Kuroka nodded slowly in understanding. "So what will you do, nya?"

"For now, focus on Roa. Once he's out of the way, then I'll come up with a more permanent solution."

* * *

The next day, Sunday, Kazuma was busying himself with a full day's work at the restaurant.

Ayame took notice how Kazuma was acting far more casually with the Twins than usual, though only she noticed it.

While he and his Thought Projection were cooking in the kitchen she stepped into it and went over to the real Kazuma. "You seem to be getting along well with Hibiki and Hikari."

"Oh…is that so…?" Kazuma responded weakly with a smile.

Ayame smirked slyly at him and asked, "Did ya do it?"

Kazuma twitched an eyebrow and then flicked her in the forehead. "No, idiot. They've simply moved into my apartment."

Ayame blinked curiously. "Really? So does that mean it's getting serious?"

Kazuma grumbled in annoyance. "Would you stop putting it like that?!"

Ayame shrugged dismissively. "How else am I supposed to do it?"

Kazuma just sighed. "Did you come here just to tease me or was there a reason?"

"I was mainly bored."

"I see."

The Thought Projection by the door then alerted, "Oy, Boss, Ciel's here."

Kazuma twitched an eyebrow. "How the hell does she know I work here?" He then sighed in frustration. "Just let her in if she comes back here."

The Thought Projection opened the door as Ciel then walked in and saw the numerous Thought Projections in the room. "Oh my, you sure do use a lot of them."

Kazuma nodded as a new Thought Projection took over what he was doing. "Yeah, how in the world do you even know about this place?"

"I know things."

Kazuma groaned in annoyance. "Fine. What do you want?"

"I was hoping we could get a chance a talk, and possibly a spar or two."

Kazuma raised an eyebrow and then shrugged before turning to Ayame.

She shrugged as well. "As long as you keep these guys workin' I don't care."

Kazuma nodded and left the restaurant out the back door with Ciel.

* * *

She ended up choosing the large park in the Kuoh District, completely on the other side of the city, for the location to spar.

Kazuma looked around and asked, "So what will we spar with?"

Ciel tossed him two wooden swords.

Kazuma raised an eyebrow and then looked at her. "Why two?"

"I happened to see a bit of your battle with that vampire in that hotel the other night. You seem fairly skilled at dual-wielding swords." Ciel then picked up six wooden sword, tucking one between each of her fingers. "I want to see your true level of skill without the handicaps of that holy sword of yours."

Kazuma nodded as he leaned over into a dual-sword stance.

Ciel also raised her arms slightly in a stance fit for her own blades.

Kazuma smirked before asking, "So how much power do you want me to use?"

Ciel nodded. "Remember, even if you were to smash my body into little pieces I'd regenerate in seconds, so feel free to go all-out."

Kazuma nodded and then stood up. "Then let me do one thing so I'm not hampered." A golden magic circle then appeared in the air in front of him. He placed one of the wooden swords inside of it, dropping it inside, then the other.

Ciel raised a curious eyebrow. "What was that just now?"

Kazuma smirked and explained, "It's called Requip Magic. It's something an old friend taught me a long time ago. It allows me to store all of my clothing and equipment inside of a pocket dimension that I can instantly pull them from at any moment. Took a long time to really get good at it though." Two Requip circles then appeared in the air behind him, over his shoulders. He reached his hands up, crossed, as the handles of the sword appeared, and then pulled them out swiftly.

Ciel chuckled in amusement. "So dramatic. I give it six points."

Kazuma twitched an eyebrow. "Stingy."

The two then laughed in mutual amusement before resuming their combat stances.

Ciel then charged off of one foot and dashed at Kazuma.

Kazuma quickly dashed to the side, hoping to catch her off balance, but Ciel instantly corrected and kept on him. She swept her alignment of three blades up at him but he leaned back enough that they didn't hit him. He then swept his right-hand sword, hoping to knock her off balance but she made back flip over his strike, kicking him in the jaw as she did.

Kazuma stumbled back and then scowled at her. "You didn't have to hit me in the jaw!"

Ciel snickered as she prepared to strike. "Well I had to direct your eyes up as I flipped somehow."

Kazuma twitched an eyebrow. He then smirked as his two swords vanished. "You said you wanted me to go full out. You got it." He then smashed his fists together, shouting, "Boosted Gear!"

The gauntlets appeared on his forearms, the voice inside shouting, **"Dragon Booster!"**

He then recalled his blades and dashed forward in a burst of speed.

"Whoa!" Ciel exclaimed in surprise. She managed to raise swords in her left hand swiftly enough to block a downward strike from above, but lost her balance when he suddenly vanished again. She gasped when something struck the backs of her legs and caused her to fall to her back. She gulped when she opened her eyes and saw the tip of a wooden sword in her face, Kazuma grinning.

Kazuma dispelled his swords and helped her up, Ciel sighing in defeat as he did.

Kazuma then gave a close-eyed, toothy grin. "Oh, by the way, Ciel…"

Ciel looked at him curiously. "Hmm?"

"Light. Blue."

Ciel looked at him confused before her eyes widened cartoonishly, her face turned bright red and shouted, "YOU PERVERT!" as she kicked him between the legs.

* * *

**There is the end of the chapter. Hopefully you guys all enjoyed it. If so let me know in a review and if you have anything you do not understand be sure to ask and I will do my best to answer your questions. Until then, see you next time. Sort of.  
**

***KNOCK KNOCK***

**Oh please don't be Erza. And...it's Erza. What do you want now?**

_**"Do you have cake?**_

**Uhm...yeah...**

_**"Good, I need**_** _some. As well as some for Arturia."_**

**Wait, you can't-sword at the neck, I understand.  
**

_**"Cake. Now."**_

**Coming up.  
**

**"I apologize."**

**It's okay. Damned redhead sword woman. Flying swords?! I'm going I'm going!**


	13. The Arrival of a Fox

**Chapter XIII**

**Well, it is time for another chapter of Chaos Pawn of the Gremory. Hopefully everyone enjoyed the last chapter and I hope you all enjoy this one too, if you did leave a review, also leave one if you are confused by anything because I would be more than happy to explain it. Within reason of course, cannot have spoilers in the A/N. At any rate, I would like to thank my coauthors Bakuto Masaki and seeker of true anime fan fic. I cannot think of anything else to add to this one so let us move on to the reviewer responses.**

**TheLastNanaya: They might. Well that is good, I usually try not to characterize characters badly. It might. Who knows, there might be more coming. I see. That is good...I think. **

**Hmm...there is an idea.**

**Chayner: Guess you will need to read on to find out what she is doing in the human world, will you not? That could be an explanation. Well it fits, plus it is a joke about most modern interpretations of vampires, not that _thing_ but I am talking about the ones from fifties and sixties. How they sleep in coffins and whatnot. That and Arcueid and Rukia have the same voice actress so I thought it would be funny. Yeah, it is amazing enough he survived that punch, let alone the landing. No, Seo Kaoru is not in my story. Yes, they watched Twilight. We have already discussed the issue of the timeline in PMs so I will just let that one hang.  
**

**FireyFoxPaws: If you are referring to the Protagonist of Shin Megami Tensei: Nocturne then yes, I did base him on that character.**

**hecbroco97: Glad to hear that.**

**And on with the-**

***DING DONG***

**Doorbell? Bakuto, did you invite anyone?**

_**Not**** me.**_

**Seeker?**

Nuh-uh.

**I see...guess I will go answer it.**

**"Hi!"**

**M-Mira...**

_**"Hello."**_

**And Sheele...wait, why are you guys carrying bags of food?**

**"Oh, well we were shopping and decided to drop by to see if you knew where Erza was."**

Oh, she's off killing...uhm, who was it again?

_**Hiro Mashima.**_

Oh yeah, him. It was Zutto and Bakuto's idea. What he did to deserve it isn't my problem. Now excuse me I need to beat this guy at Dynasty Warriors Gundam: Reborn.

_**You really think you can?**_

_**"I see."**_

**Well, before you two go, care to share any thoughts on how the story is progressing? Mira, how about you?  
**

**"Well I'm glad to be back to normal. Somewhat, I'm sad Naruto isn't around though."**

_**"It's okay. You've got everyone else here too. As for me though, I'm just happy to be around Abra, I mean Kazuma, again and meeting more people."**_

**Hmm...that's good enough. Later.  
**

**"Bye!"**

_**"Bye!"**_

**Okay, now onto the chapter.**

* * *

Kazuma and Ciel sat in the park, Ciel slowly eating an ice cream cone while Kazuma trembled weakly from his still stinging kick from Ciel.

As Ciel licked her ice cream she remarked derisively, "You can't blame me, you're the one who peeked at my skirt."

Kazuma sighed as he felt his body stop aching. "And you're the one who essentially tempted me into doing that."

Ciel huffed as she stood up with a light blush. "Hmph, that doesn't mean you're faultless in it."

"Never said I was. Regardless, what do you want to do now?"

Ciel looked at him puzzled. "What do you mean?"

"Well there's still another hour or so before things get bad around here. Want to go do something fun?"

Ciel frowned in thought. "I would…but I can't think of anything to do."

Kazuma shrugged. "That's not a big deal. We can go see a movie, go to a restaurant to get a meal, go to the mall, lots of stuff. Unless you need to get back to the church."

Ciel raised an eyebrow. "Church?"

"Yeah, you're an exorcist, aren't you? So that means you work with the church."

"…No, I wouldn't say I'm an exorcist. I'm also not affiliated with any specific church."

Kazuma folded his arms in thought. "Really? I would've thought you'd be working with that priest here in town, Kirei Kotomine."

"Kotomine? I've heard the name before but I've never met him. Is he here in town?"

Kazuma frowned in thought. '_She must not know about the Grail War._' "Nevermind, he's here in town I was just making an obviously flawed connection. Let's stop talking about that, I'm already feeling my brain start to burn."

"Well that's not my fault."

"Perhaps. Anyway, how about we get a bite to eat to end out the night? We can do something else more expansive later."

Ciel nodded in agreement. "That sounds like fun."

* * *

The two merely stopped at a simple burger chain, ordering their food and sitting in a corner of the restaurant.

As they sat in overall silence Kazuma thought before turning to Ciel curiously.

"Ciel, can I ask you something?"

Ciel looked at him puzzled and nodded. "Of course."

"I'm simply curious, you don't really seem the kind of person I usually end up meeting from the church. Perhaps I'm just jaded from having to fight with them most of my life but you're rather…unique."

Ciel nodded in understanding. "My reasons for joining the church are less connected to faith and more about taking down Roa."

Kazuma raised an eyebrow in thought. "I see."

"What about you?"

Kazuma tilted his head in confusion. "What about me?"

"Well I've told you quite a bit about myself all things considered and I'm sure Arcueid has told you some about me too. But I know next to nothing about you."

Kazuma nodded in understanding. "Fair enough. What is it you want to know?"

"How about…your name. Is it actually Kazuma Soryu?"

"It is now."

"I see. How about your original home? I mean the land you came from."

"Somewhere in Europe. The country's name at the time doesn't matter since I think it's called something else nowadays."

Ciel narrowed her eyes in slight annoyance. "Right…how about your family?"

"They all died a long time ago."

"I see. You're not being clear with me, you're dodging all of my questions."

Kazuma then silently glanced nearby.

Ciel raised an eyebrow and looked to the side, narrowing her eyes when she saw two people sitting nearby at another table. People she could tell were Dead Apostles.

Kazuma stood up and took their trays to the garbage. "I'd say it's time we go."

Ciel nodded in agreement as the two left, the two Dead Apostles following them.

* * *

After they walked for a short time Kazuma said quietly, "Our friends are still there."

Ciel nodded in agreement before they darted down a side street.

The two Dead Apostles groaned before following after them. The two stopped and snarled when they saw Ciel standing, facing towards them at the other end of the alley. They turned to leave but saw Kazuma blocking their path.

"Sorry, but we don't like being watched," Kazuma remarked.

Ciel raised her hands as her swords dropped from her sleeves into her hands, the blades appearing with a swooshing sound. She then rushed at the two Dead Apostles.

The Dead Apostles snarled as one charged at Ciel and the other at Kazuma.

Ciel slashed at the one charging at her, causing it to fall to ash as she hit its torso.

The other charged at Kazuma who clenched a fist and then swung at him. "Demon Fist!" A blast of energy shot from his fist and tore off the Dead Apostle's head.

Ciel stepped to the side as the attack ended its streak, but then widened her eyes and ducked as the attack suddenly rushed back at them. "What was that?!"

"Not normal," Kazuma remarked. He narrowed his eyes as a figure walked out into the open, Ciel also turning to see it.

A young-looking girl with waist-length white hair in a hime cut, fair skin and beady black eyes wearing a plain white kimono with two white flowers in her hair, wearing now shoes and holding a small, round mirror.

Kazuma narrowed his eyes as he looked at the girl. "Who are you?"

The girl raised her mirror slightly and said emotionlessly, "Your soul will be contained."

Kazuma growled and pushed Ciel's head down as he activated his Mangekyo. "Don't look at her mirror!"

The girl's mirror lit up slightly.

Kazuma then activated Kamui, a vortex appearing and sucking them both in, the two vanishing.

The girl looked at the spot where they were calmly as another figure walked up behind her.

* * *

In an area with an endless sky of jet black, with a ground made of countless stone blocks varying in size and height the two appeared out of the Kamui vortex.

Ciel sighed as she felt her uneasiness settle. Ciel then opened her eyes and looked around. Her eyes widened in shock. "Wh-what is this place?"

Kazuma explained, "It's a pocket dimension I have access to with an ability called Kamui. I transported us here to get away from that girl."

Ciel nodded in understanding and then flinched as she realized something. "Kazuma, that girl gave me the same sensation as Roa!"

Kazuma nodded in response. "I got that same general feeling. Since we already know what Roa's current host is I can safely say it's unlikely that's who that girl is."

Ciel nodded in apprehension before looking around. "This place…is it really a Reality Marble?"

"No, it's not a Reality Marble. I have one, but this isn't it. It's an ability that anyone with eyes like mine can have, it links to a pocket dimension like this one, but each one is unique to each person."

Ciel nodded and then turned to Kazuma. "About what I asked you before…"

"Hmm…?"

"As far as I know there's no one here, so, would you mind answering?"

Kazuma folded his arms in thought and then shrugged. "I won't tell you everything but I'll say this. My real name isn't Kazuma as you suspected. It's Abraxas Bael."

Ciel widened her eyes in surprise. "But…that name is…"

Kazuma nodded in response. "Yes, I was around during the Great War between the three factions a thousand years ago. During that time I met Arcueid and helped her kill the host Roa had at the time."

"I see. So then…you knew Arcueid long before Roa took over my body then."

Kazuma nodded. "Yeah, I did. If you don't mind I'd rather not say anything else. For now we should get going."

Ciel nodded in agreement.

* * *

The two appeared from the Kamui vortex in another area of the city, saying their goodbyes and heading to their respective homes.

* * *

When Kazuma arrived back at his apartment, he saw Arcueid sitting at the dining room table reading a book.

"Arcueid," Kazuma began, "I need to speak to you for a moment."

Arcueid turned to him happily and ran up to hug him, but was confused when he raised a hand to stop her and motioned to the other section of the apartment.

Arcueid nodded in confusion.

* * *

"Is something wrong?" Arcueid asked.

Kazuma shook his head. "No. That's not quite it. I've been thinking about it since I first saw you in that park and after earlier, I have to know, what happened to you?"

Arcueid tilted her head in response. "What do you mean?"

"You're completely different than you were when I met you. You weren't this hyperactive, energetic, childish person."

Arcueid frowned sadly. "Do you dislike me now?"

Kazuma shook his head. "I didn't say that." He lightly stroked her head, getting a pleased smile from the vampire. "It's just that you're so different."

Arcueid nodded with a sigh. "Maybe it's because of them."

Kazuma raised an eyebrow. "Them?"

Arcueid nodded. "About seven hundred years ago, I ran into a group of people who were hunting after Roa's host at the time. I think his name was…Naraku."

"Naraku? That doesn't sound like a very nice name."

"He wasn't a nice person. He was actually a demon."

Kazuma raised an eyebrow. "You mean like a youkai?"

Arcueid nodded.

"I see. Well that certainly sounds bizarre. So who was this group?"

Arcueid put a finger to her chin in thought. "Let's see…there was a perverted monk, a youkai hunter, a Kitsune, a priestess who I think had managed to time-travel, and a white-haired Inu. Oh, and the Inu had a brother who was a lot like how you used to be. Though he wasn't as handsome and was missing an arm."

Kazuma looked at her incredulously. "You do realize that sounds like a fever-dream, right?"

"It's true!"

"Somehow I doubt that. And besides, how could being with those people cause you to have changed like that?"

Arcueid nodded as she looked up, remembering her times with that group. "Hmm…perhaps…it was the fun I had with them."

"You make it sound like you didn't have fun with me."

Arcueid frowned in a pout. "You know that's not what I meant. But…I think it was that misplaced priestess I met. Kagome I think. She helped change the way I see things."

Kazuma raised an eyebrow. "Really? Sounds like she was an interesting person."

"Yes, she was very amusing. And that Inu was also powerful, he even wielded one of the Demon Swords. Tessaiga I think."

Kazuma nodded in understanding. "Now how about Roa's host at the time, what can you tell me about him?"

"Right. Well he was technically half-youkai. However he was able to separate pieces of his body into different beings called incarnations. That girl you saw was one of them I assume. That specific host was Roa's attempt to create an immortal, undying body so he wouldn't need to constantly switch hosts. Obviously it didn't work."

"It sounds like there's more to it than that."

Arcueid nodded. "Part of it was an object called the Shikon Jewel. He had originally planned on using it to enhance that body he had and make it immortal, but he was finally defeated before that could be accomplished."

"That's definitely for the best I'd say. But this time we'll take him out for good."

Arcueid nodded in agreement. "So, anything else?"

Kazuma shook his head before standing. "No. I need to collect my thoughts and figure out the best way to put an end to him."

"Hey, do you want to go another of those dates tomorrow?"

Kazuma raised an eyebrow. "That's odd. Why?"

"I'm bored just staying around here. And there are so few Ghouls and Dead Apostles wandering around that I can't entertain myself with them."

"Right…I guess it's fine. Where do you want to go?"

"I want to see that Fuyuki District. The one that was destroyed ten years ago."

"…Even for you that's morbid."

Arcueid huffed in annoyance. "I haven't had the chance to see it and I'm curious."

Kazuma shrugged heavily. "Fine by me. But don't let that curiosity get too strong. Curiosity killed the cat after all."

Arcueid blinked in confusion and then frowned in annoyance. "Do I look like a Nekomata?!"

* * *

The next day Kazuma made his way to the school with the others simply enough, thankfully with few distractions.

However, when he actually got into class he noticed one odd occurrence. Aika was moving and acting sluggish, rather than her hyperactive self.

He narrowed his eyes in curiosity as he tapped her on the shoulder.

She glanced back at him. "What?" she asked curiously.

"You look like you got hit by a truck."

Aika looked at him curiously and then smirked slyly. "Oh, are you that worried about me?"

"No, I'm just curious as to why you're not being your hyperactive and Orihime-molesting self, it's dangerous," he answered snidely.

"Hmph. If you must know some jerk bumped into me the other night and I've been really tired since then."

"Maybe he slipped you something."

Aika twitched an eyebrow. "I said he bumped into me. I didn't run into him in a bar. I'm not even old enough."

"Oh right, you act like such a dirty old man I forget."

"Grr, you're one to talk."

"I embrace it."

Aika just sighed.

* * *

As lunch time rolled around the group, including Matsuda and Motohama, gathered on the rooftop.

Everyone watched in surprise as Aika downed her fifth bottle of water.

"Uhm…Kiryu…are you alright…?" Rukia asked concerned.

Aika sighed as she swallowed another gulp. "Yeah…I'm fine, I've just been so thirsty lately."

Kazuma narrowed his eyes and glanced at Ciel.

Ciel nodded to him.

Kazuma sighed in annoyance.

* * *

As the school day passed Kazuma had a Thought Projection take his place while he and Ciel met in another area of the school.

He pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. "Any idea how this happened?"

Ciel shook her head. "No, but I think I know who."

Kazuma winced. "Are you sure?"

Ciel nodded.

Kazuma ran a hand through his hair in exasperation. "What a pain."

* * *

The remainder of the day continued until Kazuma heard a familiar bleeping noise. He then turned to Ichigo.

"Your turn," Ichigo said offhanded.

Kazuma sighed as he stood and walked out, sending a Thought Projection to take his place.

* * *

As Kazuma, Erza, and Kon in Kazuma's body ran to leave they were stopped by a familiar person.

"Akeno?" Kazuma asked in confusion.

Akeno nodded in agreement. "Yes. You don't mind if I join your hunts do you?"

Kazuma turned to Erza.

Erza sighed and turned to Akeno. "Just do not interfere."

"I won't," Akeno responded.

* * *

As they reached the gate, Kazuma noticed Arturia standing at the gate. He turned to Akeno.

Akeno explained, "She normally waits for me in the clubroom but she likely knew I was heading out with all of you."

Arturia nodded in agreement. "I also have something for you."

Akeno raised an eyebrow in confusion as Arturia handed her a long box.

Kazuma raised an eyebrow. '_That looks like…_'

As Akeno opened the box his suspicions were confirmed. Inside was the sword that he had helped Aoko make before.

'_So, Arturia must have requested the creation of that sword._' He smirked in amusement. '_Sounds like her._'

Akeno looked at it puzzled. "A sword?"

Arturia nodded. "Yes. I felt it would be best if my Master has access to a weapon."

Akeno frowned in confusion but then smiled in response.

Kazuma sighed and then turned to his side as Souji became visible to the others.

"Should I get Caster?"

Kazuma frowned in thought and then shook his head. "No, we don't need quite that many people to go after just a few Hollows."

Souji nodded and bowed, disappearing from view again.

Kazuma looked around and asked, "So, how about we use Kamui to get there?"

Erza nodded in agreement.

Arturia raised an eyebrow. "Kamui?"

Kazuma nodded and turned to Akeno.

"Sounds like fun."

Kazuma nodded again as his eyes shifted to his Mangekyo as a Kamui vortex formed and pulled Erza, Akeno, Kon, and Arturia within it before Kazuma himself was pulled into it.

* * *

In another area of the city, the group appeared from a Kamui vortex.

Arturia held her head in consternation. "That was a very uncomfortable ride."

Akeno giggled in amusement. "I don't know about you but I found it very enjoyable."

"You would."

Kazuma sighed in annoyance. "If you're done we need to find this Hollow and take care of it."

The others nodded in agreement as they looked around.

Kazuma turned around and then jumped from the rooftop they were on.

"H-hey! Wait!" Kon shouted as the others followed after.

Kazuma jumped from roof to roof before stopping and dashing to the side as an object flew past him.

Everyone stopped and looked from where the object was shot as a massive, two story tall Hollow with wide, bat-like wings floated towards them. **"Heh, heh, a Soul Reaper, a devil, and a few humans. This is my lucky day."**

Kazuma smirked as he reached for his Zanpakuto. "Sorry but-"

Kazuma's sentence went unfinished as multiple, very familiar, swords impaled the Hollow's head.

Kazuma sighed as Ciel jumped down in front of him. "You really like stealing my thunder, don't you?"

Akeno narrowed her eyes as she saw Ciel standing with her light blades.

Kazuma folded his arms in annoyance. "You and those light swords of yours put a real damper on my mojo."

Ciel raised an eyebrow and then looked at her swords. "These are called Black Keys, not swords." She then noticed Akeno behind Kazuma.

"Don't even think about it."

Ciel looked at Kazuma and then nodded, her Black Keys' blades disappearing. "Friend of yours?"

Kazuma nodded. "I suppose an exorcist and a devil meeting is rather…odd, isn't it?"

Akeno looked at Kazuma confused. "So you know this church woman?"

"Yeah, it's a long story but put simply we're both going after the same target, if you don't mind I think saying more would have the possibility of getting back to Rias. I do _not_ want that particular headache right now."

Ciel walked over to Kazuma and raised an eyebrow. "Why are there two of you?"

Kazuma nodded and punched Kon in the gut, causing the Mod-soul's Gikongan to be upchucked, allowing Kazuma to reenter his body. "It's a long story. Besides, what are you doing here?"

"I noticed you leaving the school hurriedly. I figured it was something important. I assumed it was Roa again but it seems I was mistaken."

Kazuma sighed and scratched the back of his head. "Yeah, I understand that. If you don't mind, think you could keep my current company a secret from your cross-bearing buddies?"

"As I said, my affiliation with the church is only a means to an end, their ideals and practices have nothing to do with me."

"Good to know." He glanced at Akeno.

"As long as she knows her place I'll be good," Akeno remarked.

Ciel twitched an eyebrow.

Kazuma began to sweat. '_…Shit…_'

Ciel frowned annoyed. "What do you mean 'knows her place'?"

Akeno giggled happily. "You know exactly what I mean."

Kazuma stepped in between them. "If you don't mind I _really_ don't want to deal with this. If you're going to fight at least get oiled up first."

The girls frowned at each other and then sighed in defeat.

"Fine, so, do you have anything else to do?" Ciel asked.

Kazuma shrugged. "I need to get back to class as well as look over a few things that were concerning me but otherwise no. So let's go ahead and get back, I can use Kamui to get us there."

The girls nodded while Arturia gulped before Kazuma pulled everyone into Kamui.

* * *

Upon returning to the school, Arturia stumbled in place for a moment, attempting to reorient herself, before everyone returned to their respective classes.

* * *

After finishing up said classes, Kazuma made his way down to the Occult Research Club to meet with Rias and the others.

As he entered the clubroom, Rias asked, "So, will you actually be sticking around this time?"

"I might."

Rias sighed. "Well, shall we continue where we left off?"

Kazuma shrugged. "Go ahead. Though so you know, I still have no intention of delivering those fliers."

Rias nodded in understanding. "I had figured that much out already. On that not, under normal circumstances a new devil would continue delivering fliers for a few days, up to a week, before getting to try their hand at forging a contract."

Kazuma nodded in understanding. "I assume you'll have me start doing that?"

"That was the intent. Unless you'd rather do something else."

"Well if I have the option…" Kazuma left through his Kamui once again.

Rias twitched an eyebrow. "Akeno, is he always like this?"

Akeno nodded with a smile. "Usually. He tends to leave whenever something he finds annoying happens."

Rias sighed heavily as she rubbed her temples.

"I wouldn't worry too much about it though. He still has that little Mod-Soul of his delivering fliers. He simply doesn't like interacting with people more than he needs to."

Rias raised an eyebrow. "But he works as a server at that restaurant, doesn't he?"

"Sometimes, he normally works as a chef and gives the food to other people to serve out. When he has little choice in the matter he can be very charming towards people, but he finds it tiresome."

Rias nodded in understanding as she narrowed her eyes in thought.

* * *

Kazuma arrived at the restaurant and saw Hikari and Hibiki waiting there for him. He looked at them puzzled. "Something wrong?"

"We can feel your emotions through the Bond, what happened earlier?" Hibiki asked.

Kazuma shrugged as he walked up to them. "I got involved in a scuffle at school, that's all. Nothing you need to worry about."

Hikari frowned in annoyance. "Well how about next time you let us handle it?"

Kazuma chuckled in amusement. "It was just some rank punk, a couple blows and he went down, hardly something I need you two for help with."

The two looked at him unsurely but nodded in acceptance as Erza walked up in her uniform and the four all headed inside.

* * *

Kazuma managed to spend most of his time inside the kitchen as usual.

Although he did run into one issue that he was not thrilled with finally having to deal with.

As he and his Thought Projections dealt with cooking, Hibiki and Hikari suddenly stumbled through the door unexpectedly.

Kazuma flinched as he realized what had happened and looked at his Thought Projection standing by the door, which had been flattened against the wall when the door opened. Kazuma sighed and turned as the two girls stood up and looked around. "S-so many…Kazumas…" Hibiki remarked perplexed.

Kazuma sighed in annoyance as he walked over to them. "Is there a reason you two have barged in here?"

"Ah…well…" Hikari sputtered in confusion.

"One of the customers was getting annoyed about his food not being ready yet, so we came to investigate," Hibiki lied.

Kazuma sighed heavily. "Whatever. Well now you see, I use copies of myself to cook. Happy?"

Hibiki nodded in confusion. "How can…you do this…?"

Kazuma scratched his head. "I'll explain back home when our shift is over. For now, go ahead and get back to work."

The two nodded bemused as the squished Thought Projection swung the door open roughly, knocking the two out of the room.

Kazuma turned to said Thought Projection annoyed.

"S-sorry…I fell asleep…" it covered.

Kazuma just sighed and returned to his work.

* * *

After finishing their respective shifts, Kazuma, Erza, Hibiki, and Hikari prepared to go home.

Though as they left, Kazuma frowned in thought.

"Something wrong?" Erza asked.

Kazuma shrugged. "I've just got something in the back of my mind that's been bugging me. I'm going to look in on it, you guys can go on home."

The three nodded in confusion but did as he suggested while Kazuma disappeared into Kamui.

* * *

Kazuma appeared from Kamui in a familiar spot, the park where he had run into Arturia, Medea, Arcueid, and Tier.

Ddraig sighed in annoyance. **'_If you stay here for more than a few seconds something's going to happen._'**

'_No it won't,_' Kazuma argued weakly, '_There's no way there's anything special about this park. It's just a park. It has to be…_'

"Excuse me, would you happen to be Kazuma Soryu?"

Kazuma flinched as he turned around.

**'_Told you._'**

'_Oh shut the hell up._'

Kazuma saw several people standing behind him.

The first in the middle was a young, tall, slim-built man with short, well-kempt hair, and dark grey eyes wearing narrow, black, square-framed glasses, and a black suit with yellow tie and white undershirt.

At his sides were three people.

The first was a tall woman that had long green hair and blue eyes wearing a white and blue belly top that revealed a lot of cleavage from her generous bust with a Sekirei crest just above her left breast, long dark gloves, long brown stockings held by a garter over her bloomers with long dark boots wielding a long red spear, the design of which caused Kazuma to narrow his eyes.

The second was a woman with dark skin and short black hair and dark grey eyes who wore a yellow and purple leotard that wrapped around her body and was held together by a ring just above her navel, and exposed portions of her midriff, sides, arms and the outer part of her thighs, lastly, she wore long black boots and short black fingerless gloves.

The third was a young woman with short, light brown hair that had two tufts sticking up like dog ears, with the bust size that seemed normal of Sekirei, wearing a sleeveless yellow top with white shoulder straps, black pants with the left leg missing a large portion at the hip, revealing much of her bottom and upper leg, and shoulder-length black gloves with white cuffs that attached to her numerous whips.

Kazuma narrowed his eyes in response. "Oh great, what do you want?"

The man adjusted his glasses, poking them up with his middle finger. "I'm not here to fight, of that I assure you. I merely wish to propose an alliance."

Kazuma raised an eyebrow. "Alliance?"

"Yes. I am currently allied myself with Izumi Higa, the Ashikabi of the South, he is the Ashikabi who controls most of the True Cross District."

Kazuma narrowed his eyes. "Is he now? And why would he want to send his hound after me?"

The man flinched slightly. "My name is Kakizaki, and Izumi Higa has been kind enough to send me to offer you a position under his command. After all, an Ashikabi who wings one of the Single Numbers is rare."

Kazuma raised an eyebrow. "I'm afraid I haven't a clue what you're babbling about. I'm relatively new to this farce of a _game_ and honestly don't care much about it."

Kakizaki nodded in agreement. "That is precisely the way Higa sees it. He finds MBI's actions towards the Sekirei deplorable."

The green-haired woman looked off to the side with a huff.

Kakizaki narrowed his eyes in annoyance at her. He then redirected his attention back at Kazuma. "So, what do you say? Will you join in allegiance with him?"

Kazuma folded his arms. "What's Higa's goal?"

Kakizaki raised an eyebrow. "I figured that would be obvious at this point. To win the game and bring down MBI's plans."

Kazuma sighed heavily. "Wrong answer. Sorry, but I'm not interested. Now you and your friends can very well run along."

Kakizako narrowed his eyes as he adjusted his glasses. "I see. I was hoping it wouldn't come to this. Toyotama, Ichiya, Kaie, bring him with us."

The three girls nodded, the green-haired woman, Toyotama, stepping in front. She narrowed her eyes in thought at Kazuma and then smirked. "Sorry, but it's nothing personal."

Kazuma raised a hand as a Requip circle appeared behind him, Clarent's handle appearing from within it. Kazuma grabbed the handle, flinching slightly as it burned his palm, and then pulled it out fully. "Don't worry, I've got no intention of losing to the three of you."

Kakizaki narrowed his eyes as he adjusted his glasses. '_An ability like that…it shouldn't be possible for a human to have powers like that._'

The woman with the whips, Kaie, gave Kazuma a slightly empty look before swinging her left arm back and then thrusting it forward, sending her whips flying forward at the same time.

Kazuma jumped to his left, the whips flying past him, before rushing forward swiftly.

Kaie jumped back as Toyotama rushed forward, swinging her spear up at Kazuma.

Kazuma narrowed his eyes as his Mangekyo flared to life, allowing her spear to pass right through his body.

Toyotama's eyes widened as Kazuma smirked before grabbing her spear and tossing it and her away.

"Sorry, it's nothing personal. I just know what that thing can do and I'm not interested."

Toyotama looked at him surprised before the last of their group, the dark-skinned Sekirei, Ichiya, charged in at Kazuma and swung one of her legs up at him.

Her leg passed right through Kazuma however, the brunette grabbing it before she could steady herself, hoisting her off the ground and tossing her away as Kaie prepared her next attack; causing Ichiya to get tangled in Kaie's whips and then slam into the whip-user.

Kakizaki watched the display dumbfounded. '_U-unbelievable. This man is an Ashikabi…and yet he just took down three Sekirei like it was child's play._'

Toyotama immediately got back up and charged at Kazuma with her spear.

Kazuma swayed side to side with each shot, dodging each one before swinging Clarent up, knocking Toyotama off-balance, then aiming his palm at her, a blast of wind shooting from his hand and sending her flying back, though she managed to use her spear to steady herself.

Toyotama snarled before charging at Kazuma once more, dashing to the side to circle around him.

Kazuma smirked. "Your plans are pretty good, but there's one issue." He spun and blocked her spear with his sword, pulled a kunai from his Requip and slashed out, blocking her spear, and then leaned in, slamming his forehead against hers. "I can see each of your movements before you do."

Toyotama held her reddened and aching forehead in annoyance as she looked at Kazuma. '_This man…his skill is quite high, and that ability, he's summoning weapons out of nowhere._'

Kazuma pulled out three more kunai and then threw them at Toyotama.

Toyotama stood up and twirled her spear swiftly, knocking away all of the kunai.

Kazuma was about to charge at her when he had to jump back from a foot slamming down at him, watching as the heel dug into the concrete and splintered it.

Ichiya frowned at Kazuma before spinning on her planted foot, swinging her other leg around to strike him. However, her leg merely bounced off of him before a gust of wind struck her and sent her flying across the park, slamming into a wall.

Kazuma winced when he felt himself become entangled in Kaie's whips.

"No escape," Kaie muttered emotionlessly.

Toyotama narrowed her eyes before getting to her feet weakly and then charging at Kazuma, expecting to have a surefire strike.

However, she ended up going through Kazuma, getting herself wrapped up in Kaie's whips.

Ichiya charged once more and sent a barrage of kicks at Kazuma.

However, he grabbed her leg on an upswing kick, causing Ichiya to smirk.

Toyotama dashed forward.

Kazuma's hand instantly passed through Ichiya's leg, causing the dark-skinned Sekirei to stumble, Toyotama also stabbed her spear into the ground and dashed back as Kazuma spun in a circle, sending a gust of wind out in all directions knocking all three Sekirei off their feet and sending Kakizaki stumbling back.

Toyotama strained to stand and looked at Kazuma surprised. '_Such power…if someone like him is truly an…Ashikabi then…perhaps he…_' Toyotama's eyes widened as she felt the back of her neck light up with heat.

Ichiya sneered as she wiped blood from her chin. "I won't be playing around with you anymore."

Kazuma smirked. "Good, I was getting bored."

Kaie immediately shot up and sent her whips flying at Kazuma.

Kazuma raised a hand and a burst of flames shot out incinerating her whips, leaving her unarmed.

Ichiya attempted to get at Kazuma from behind but he spun around swiftly and waved a hand up, causing water to form from the air and encase her legs before he closed his fist and the water froze into ice, leaving Ichiya's lower body encased in ice and stuck to the ground.

"Ahhh, I haven't gotten a chance to truly stretch my elemental muscles in a while."

Toyotama grit her teeth in annoyance and then rushed over to Ichiya, using her spear to shatter the ice encasing her. "Listen, Ichiya, Kaie, I don't think we can beat him. You should get out of here."

At that moment, a black spot appeared in the air, with a black cloak forming from within it.

Kazuma smirked. "Hmph, 'bout time you got here."

As the cloak splayed out, Medea stood up with Kazehana by her side.

Kakizaki narrowed his eyes as the busty Sekirei ran over to Kazuma.

"Are you hurt?!" she asked.

Kazuma chuckled in amusement. "Not at all. You've really got no reason to worry."

Toyotama watched as Kazuma interacted with his Sekirei and then sighed. "Ichiya, you and the others get out of here, I'll try to hold them off."

Ichiya looked at her puzzled and then huffed in annoyance, jumping up over everyone and landing next to Kakizaki, explaining Toyotama's plan.

Kakizaki narrowed his eyes and then nodded, turning to Kaie. "Come Kaie, we're leaving."

Kaie looked at him puzzled but nodded in understanding as the three left.

Kazuma and the others turned to Toyotama, who immediately collapsed to her knees.

Kazuma raised an eyebrow and folded his arms. "Hmm…you say you'll hold us off for your friends and then as soon as they leave you collapse. That's not very fun." He then looked at her curiously as he noticed her heavy, shallow breathing.

Kazehana looked at her curiously as well and then giggled in amusement. "It looks like she's Reacting to you."

Kazuma frowned in confusion. "You're kidding me. I only just met her and all we did was fight."

"Not all Reactions are based on familiarity like yours and mine. In some cases, most in fact, Sekirei react to a specific person, regardless of whether they've ever even met that person before the Winging or not."

Kazuma folded his arms in thought. "Is that so?" He then turned to Toyotama, whose face was becoming redder and redder by the moment. He walked over and was about to ask her something when she decided to answer his unasked question in the simplest way, jumping up and kissing him, causing bright wings of light to burst from her back.

As she dropped back to the ground she sighed in relief as her body began to cool.

Kazuma blinked curiously and then sighed. "Well…that answers that question."

Toyotama stood up and sighed in confusion as well. "I find it confusing that my Ashikabi is someone I was ordered to kill."

Kazuma shrugged in response. "Hey, I know that feeling well."

"…But you _are_ an Ashikabi…aren't you…?"

"That's…not what I meant…"

"…Oh…"

Medea sighed and turned to Kazuma. "So, does this mean she will be moving in with us as well?"

Kazuma shrugged and then looked back at Toyotama. "Well, how about it?"

Toyotama folded her arms in a huff. "I'm certainly not going back to that man."

"Man? You mean the Wingul wannabe?"

"Hmm…? Oh, no, not Kakizaki. I was originally working for Izumi Higa."

Kazuma nodded. "Wait…you were working for him but weren't Winged by him?"

Toyotama nodded. "Yes, it's a rather convincing ruse he lures Unwinged Sekirei in with. He promises to help us find our destined Ashikabi and in return we do as he says."

Kazuma frowned in annoyance. "What makes you believe he would or even _can_ do that?"

Toyotama was about retort angrily when Kazehana put up a hand.

Kazehana then explained, "For a Sekirei, finding our Ashikabi and fighting for that person to win the game is our sole motivating force. It is the most important thing there is. So I'm sure that many Sekirei, including Toyotama, were far too excited by the prospect to look past his lies."

Toyotama looked off to the side in annoyance. "As humiliating as it is she's right."

Kazehana nodded. "There's also the fact _who_ Higa is."

Kazuma raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"It's unsafe to continue talking here. We should go back," Medea interrupted.

Kazuma turned to Toyotama. "So, what do you want to do?"

Toyotama raised an eyebrow. "About what?"

Kazuma tilted his head. "About this. Will you go off on your own or come with us?"

Kazehana looked at Kazuma surprised, as did Toyotama.

"I'm a Sekirei and you are my Ashikabi, it is only natural I should go with you," Toyotama corrected.

"That's what you _should_ do, supposedly. What do you _want_ to do? I'm not going to force you to do anything," Kazuma explained.

Toyotama's eyes widened slightly. "I…I see. Either way, I would like to accompany you as your Sekirei."

Kazuma shrugged. "Alright then."

The four huddled close as Medea's cape expanded and shrouded them all before shrinking in on itself and vanishing.

* * *

Back in Kazuma's apartment, Medea's cloak appeared from a single spot in the air and expanded outwards before contracting back to its normal size, the four appearing in his dining room.

Toyotama wobbled side to side weakly. "That was…weird…"

Kazuma chuckled in amusement. "Don't worry, you'll get used to it."

"Kazuma!" Hikari and Hibiki shouted as they ran up to him angrily.

"Uhm, hi…?"

They pointed at Toyotama and demanded, "Explain!"

Kazuma twitched an eyebrow. "How'd you two know exactly?"

Kazehana explained, "It's hard to explain but a Sekirei can tell when a new Bond is formed."

"Oh goody…"

Hikari and Hibiki frowned at him in annoyance. "Just how many more will you get?" Hikari asked.

Kazuma shrugged. "I didn't exactly go out there to nab a new Sekirei, it just kinda happened."

Hibiki sighed in frustration. "I guess we'll let this go for now, you seemed to be tense when it happened so I won't ask further."

Hikari was about to snarl when Hibiki tapped her on the back of the head in annoyance.

"Hey! Kazuma! Look at this!" Arcueid shouted excitedly.

Kazuma raised an eyebrow and walked over to where Arcueid and several of the other girls were gathered around a strange-looking, large, silvery-blonde fox with a single tail that was light blue at the base.

Kazuma blinked curiously and then sighed. "Hey, Presa. I'm surprised you didn't show up earlier."

Everyone looked at him curiously.

Sheele blinked in confusion and then looked at the fox surprised. "Presa?!"

The fox stood up and jumped over to Kazuma, suddenly bursting with light and smoke.

"Wuh, gah!" Kazuma grunted as he felt something collide into him and knock him to the floor.

The "something" in question was a young woman with long, wavy, waist-length, silver-blonde hair, two long locks extending down her front and framing her face, the tops perking up like fox ears with bangs coming down to a point between her pink eyes, a long, bushy fox tail that was light blue at the base that formed at the base of her spine, and a significant bosom. However, Kazuma noticed most that the smiling woman was in fact completely naked.

Kazuma looked at her surprised and then gulped. "Well…good to see you again."

The woman brushed a hand against his face with a sultry smile. "I can say the same, Abraxas."

Erza twitched an eyebrow and then shouted, "What is going on now?!"

The woman frowned in annoyance as she stood up, snapping her fingers as a light blue magic circle formed at her feet and rose up, clothing her in a tight, blue, one-piece, leather outfit that covered her arms and that was open at the chest to just below her navel, on the sides of her legs from her waist down to her knees, yellow fibers stretched across the spaces, knee-high, black, armored boots with fox-shaped knee-guards and steel high heels, black sections on her shoulders, a small bracelet on her left wrist, a dark blue, furry collar around her neck, a white and gold belt hanging loosely around her waist, and squared, grey, half-frame glasses. The woman turned to Erza with a perturbed expression. "Must you be so rude?"

"You are the one who is lying in the middle of the dining room nude!"

Medea sighed as she waved a hand. "Give it up Erza, Presa is not one whose modesty can fixed."

The woman, Presa, adjusted her glasses with annoyance. "You make sound as though I am some tart."

Medea smirked. "Considering you wear next to nothing one could be excused for thinking as such."

Kazuma twitched an eyebrow. "Oy! You know the rule about arguments!"

The two women looked at him confused and then at each other annoyed and turned their heads in a huff.

Hikari blinked curiously and turned to Sheele. "What's the rule about arguments?"

Sheele leaned over and whispered into her ear.

Hikari's face then lit up bright red.

Kazuma scratched his head and then turned to Presa. "It's about time you showed up. I had figured you would be there when I got out of the Tower."

Presa nodded as she adjusted her glasses once more. "Yes, I would have been. However, _he_ interfered with my sensory abilities to Midgard so finding you was difficult."

Kazuma sighed heavily. "Believe me, that rat bastard has been causing me plenty of headaches."

Kazehana tilted her head in confusion. "Who are you talking about?"

Kazuma waved a hand. "Someone I'd rather not think about right now."

Presa looked around curiously. "You're going to have to explain what's going on here."

Kazuma nodded in understanding and proceeded to explain everything that had happened in the past few weeks.

* * *

After he finished recounting everything, Presa sighed in exasperation. "Honestly, must you always get yourself in trouble like this? This is worse than that time I had to flash one of Fennmont's guards when you snuck _into_ the prison."

Kazuma laughed weakly. "Aww, c'mon, it wasn't…that bad. Besides, I was curious if the things Aaron were telling me were true. Of course now I know he was just being an asshat but you can't blame me for being stupid when I was younger."

Presa twitched an eyebrow. "You were already over one hundred years old."

Kazuma began to sweat heavily. "Ah…well…"

Presa just sighed before looking around. "What's more, you've gotten yourself involved in _two_ of these deadly competitions?"

Kazuma sighed in defeat. "I'm sorry…"

Presa smirked in amusement. "I'm not worried. You just need to be reassured that you're acting like a fool."

"Right…" Kazuma turned to Toyotama and raised an eyebrow. "Hey, Toyotama, where's that spear of yours?"

Toyotama looked at him puzzled and then paled. "Oh no! I left it at that park!"

Kazuma sighed in disbelief. "Good grief. I'll go get it."

"How?"

Kazuma disappeared into Kamui without a word.

"Oh…"

* * *

Kazuma appeared back at the park from Kamui and looked around, before he saw the red spear Toyotama had been wielding lying on the ground. He narrowed his eyes in thought. As he looked at it he mumbled, "Now, why would she have something like this?"

As he stood up and prepared to leave he heard a rustling noise nearby. He turned in confusion as his eyes widened.

He saw Aika slumped against the wall, sweating and breathing heavily.

He turned to walk over to her and narrowed his eyes as hers opened.

She glanced at Kazuma weakly, allowing Kazuma to see that her eyes, which were normally amber, had turned bright red with slitted pupils. "K-Kazuma…" She stood up shakily and stumbled over to him. "I don't what's going on but…you have to…help me…"

Kazuma frowned as he placed a hand on her shoulder. "Are you thirsty?"

Aika looked at him confused. "Wh-what does that have to do with anything?" she asked weakly.

"Are you?"

Aika frowned in confusion but nodded.

Kazuma nodded with a smile and placed Toyotama's spear on the ground. After standing up straight again he rolled up the sleeve on his right arm and extended it out towards Aika.

She looked at it confused for a few seconds before she felt something inside her take over and she leaned over, opened her mouth, and then bit down on his arm with two long fangs.

Kazuma flinched slightly. "Ah, you put some force behind your bite."

Small trickles of blood dripped from his hand as Aika bit down for several seconds before her eyes snapped open and she released his arm, standing up and backing against the wall, putting her hands over her mouth in fright.

Kazuma groaned as he rubbed the bite marks. "Geez, you sure don't hold back." He looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

Aika trembled slightly in fear. "…Wh…what just…happened…?"

Kazuma shrugged. "You fed."

Aika clenched her fists and asked, "So…does that mean…that I'm a monster…?"

Kazuma scratched his cheek in thought. "Well…not to me…"

Aika looked at him puzzled. "What do you mean? How can you say that? I just sucked your blood…so I'm…a vampire…"

"To be more exact you're a Dead Apostle."

"Dead…Apostle…?"

Kazuma nodded. "I don't know who turned you or why, but that's what you are now."

Aika slumped against the wall. "But…that means that I'll have to suck people's blood to live…I don't want to kill people…"

Kazuma shook his head and showed her his arm. "I just let you drink my blood. So you can just drink mine, that way you can get the nutrition you need and you don't to attack anyone. How's that sound?"

Aika looked at Kazuma in surprised. "You…you're not scared or anything…?"

Kazuma shrugged as he knelt down in front of her. "What reason do I have to be?"

Aika blinked curiously. "Well…I…"

Kazuma grinned as he extended a hand. "Come on. You may be a Dead Apostle now but being in the sun won't kill you, just make you feel a little weak. And whenever you feel thirsty, you can go ahead and drink some of my blood."

Aika's eyes widened as she stood up. "Why…why are you doing so much to help…?"

"You're a friend, aren't you? Besides, I don't mind you drinking a little of my blood occasionally and it keeps you from attacking anyone else. So over all everyone wins. Although, this explains everything that's been happening to you over the past few days, with the weakness during daylight hours and extreme thirst and all."

Aika lowered her head and began to tremble lightly.

Kazuma walked towards her curiously. "Aika?"

However, as he took another step forward she suddenly lunged at him, wrapping her arms around his torso and hugging him close to her.

"A-Aika…?"

She trembled lightly against him before Kazuma heard quiet sobbing.

Kazuma raised an eyebrow and lightly put a hand on Aika's head. "Hey now…what're the tears for…?"

"Because…because I knew for a while that I've become something different. And I was worried what would happen if these thoughts about drinking people's blood took over…"

Kazuma smiled as he ruffled a hand through her hair. "Don't worry. Like I said, I'll act as your food source so you don't need to hurt anyone, also…if anyone comes after you to hurt you, I'll stop them."

Aika's eyes widened further before she smiled. "Thank you, Kazuma."

Kazuma just grinned happily. "Now, it's probably time for you get home."

Aika nodded in agreement. She turned and bowed to him and then began walking home.

Kazuma smiled as she walked away, however his smile swiftly turned into a frown. "I know you're there."

Ciel then stepped out from behind a wall. "I'm curious."

"I can see that."

"I mean specifically why you spared that girl. Even you told her she turned into a Dead Apostle."

"I'll have you know there's an entire society of them, most of them…okay, some of them, more pleasant and agreeable than Roa. They have their laws and regulations about everything, even feeding. But like with devils, you people only know them by the fringe members, the ones who go astray and become psychos. That'd be like if we judged humans based on your criminals."

Ciel sighed in frustration. "Can you really blame us?"

"Yes."

She twitched an eyebrow in annoyance. "Fair enough. However, I will ignore her presence, even though it's obvious that Roa is the one who turned her. But at the slightest provocation, I _will_ put her down."

Kazuma nodded in understanding as he picked up Toyotama's spear. "If that's all, I've got to be going."

Ciel bowed lightly and jumped to nearby rooftop.

After a few seconds Kazuma disappeared into Kamui.

* * *

Kazuma returned to the apartment and presented Toyotama's spear to her.

Toyotama nodded happily as she accepted it. "Thank you for getting it for me. Though…it seems like something happened while you were there…"

Kazuma shook his head. "It's nothing you need to worry about." He then looked around and asked, "Where's Presa?"

Sheele pointed to Kazuma's room.

Kazuma sighed in annoyance and, feeling lazy, used Kamui to walk through the door.

Naturally this caused Hikari, Hibiki, and Toyotama to gape in surprise.

* * *

After walking into his room, Kazuma sighed in amusement as he saw the silver-haired fox-woman lying on his bed, fast asleep.

Kazuma chuckled in amusement as he walked over to the bed and lightly shook the woman's shoulder. "C'mon Presa, I need my bed, and we need to find you a room."

Presa, however, grabbed his arm and pulled him onto the bed, a sly smirk on her face. "I have a much better idea. It has been over a thousand years since the last time I saw you, I think we had better make up for lost time."

Kazuma raised an eyebrow and then smirked. "That sounds like a plan to me."

However, before they could get started there was a knock at the door.

Kazuma groaned in annoyance as he stood up. "Come in."

Sheele opened the door and saw Presa sitting on the bed while Kazuma stood nearby, Presa's tail blithely swaying around. Sheele blinked in curiosity and then tilted her head. "Do you mind if I join you?"

Kazuma blinked curiously and then glanced at Presa.

Presa merely smiled happily.

* * *

The next morning Erza sat in the dining room annoyed. "Unbelievable. If he doesn't wake up soon he's going to be late."

Mavis chuckled in amusement. "You sure seem worried about his attendance being good."

Erza looked to the side annoyed. "O-of course. He is a fellow student that I must oversee. He is also the inheritor of my Soul Reaper powers. It would be disadvantageous for him to wallow."

Mirajane echoed Mavis amused chuckle. "I see. Well I don't think he'll be getting up on his own at this point."

Erza sighed and walked over to his door and rapped on the door several times.

After a few seconds of no response she did the same thing.

After another few seconds she merely burst the door open. "It is time to wake…up…!"

Erza sweat-dropped as she noticed Kazuma lying asleep on the bed, nude, with equally naked Presa and Sheele on either side of.

Erza twitched an eyebrow and clenched her fist before bellowing, "WAKE UP!"

* * *

Kazuma groaned in annoyance as he sat down the table after showering and getting his uniform on. Cleaning out one of his ears with his pinky he asked in annoyance, "Is there a reason for you to have been so loud?"

Erza slammed her hand on the table with a reddened face. "Naturally! You were doing something so obscene yet again!"

"Again?" Presa asked.

"Arturia made a visit here a little while ago, at least that's what I heard," Sheele explained.

Presa nodded in understanding with a smirk.

Kazuma sighed as Medea placed the food onto the table for everyone.

* * *

After finishing breakfast, Medea, Kazuma, Erza, and Mavis made their way to school, with the girls arriving shortly before Kazuma.

* * *

As Kazuma made his way to the classroom he scratched his head in thought. '_Geez…my apartment sure is getting full…I may actually need to think about renting extra rooms…_'

Ddraig interjected, **'_With as expensive as the set up you have now is, it might be a bit cheaper to just move to a new apartment building altogether._'**

'_…Yeah…you're probably right. But something like that isn't an easy fix. I'm amazed an apartment complex like the one I'm in now doesn't have the MBI name slapped all over it. Those bastards annoy me to no end. Do you realize how hard it's going to be to find a new apartment building with as many spare rooms as I'm going to need, and in addition, one that isn't owned or coopted by Big Brother?_'

**'_You really have always disliked them, haven't you?_'**

'_You really think people like them aren't going to have buildings and places they own covered in security cameras and monitoring equipment in places they shouldn't be? Sorry, I've already got all the different gods and goddesses, the army of Heaven, and who knows who else watching me. I don't need a bunch of nosy humans added to that list._'

**'_That makes sense._'**

"Uhm, excuse me, Soryu," a voice said next to Kazuma.

Kazuma blinked and turned to see Sakura looking at him. He raised an eyebrow in confusion. "What's up?"

"Well…you look tense about something. I just thought I should help, to pay you back for the other day."

Kazuma blinked in confusion as he sat down. "I haven't the foggiest idea what…you're…oh…you mean with Shinji? Don't worry yourself with that."

"Still…if something's wrong I'd like to help."

Kazuma sighed as he propped his head on his fist. "I'm just having issues at my apartment, that's all."

"Really?"

Kazuma shrugged. "Don't worry about it. I can handle it myself. Thanks for asking though."

Sakura nodded happily and sat down in her seat.

Kazuma's smile slowly fell away in thought. As his Sharingan activated momentarily he sighed in relief. '_It seems that whatever's germinating inside her has mostly reached a plateau. At least for now. If only I could figure out what it was._'

As Taiga walked into the classroom she smiled happily and said, "I hope you're all ready, because it seems we've got a new teacher added. She'll be your English teacher."

The students looked around curiously.

Matsuda leaned over to Kazuma. "Did you hear that? Our new teacher is a chick. I hope she's hot."

Kazuma huffed in derision. "Don't get your hopes up. At best she'll look like Fujimura."

Motohama adjusted his glasses incredulously. "I think you may want to retract that statement."

Kazuma raised an eyebrow and turned to the front of the class, his eyes widening.

The new teacher turned out to be Tier, the woman he had run into at the park previously.

'_Y-you gotta be kidding me. Now I know for certain Seltsam is exercising control over that park._'

**'_Last night didn't solidify it for you?_'**

As the teacher bowed she introduced herself. "My name is Tier Harribel, you may address me as Ms. Harribel."

Steam shot from Matsuda's nose. "Holy crap man, this new teacher is smokin'."

Kazuma sighed as he planted a hand on his face. "Why does this kinda crap always happen to me?"

"You say somethin'?"

Kazuma waved a hand. "Just leave me alone."

"If you say so. I'm gonna keep my eyes glued to the hot teacher's tits."

"Good for you…"

* * *

Thankfully for Kazuma, the addition of the new teacher did not seem to add too many new annoyances to his day, beyond his friends making plainly obvious ogles at her.

* * *

Besides the new teacher and resulting headaches, Kazuma got through to lunch time acceptably well.

As he made his way to the roof for lunch however, he felt a tug on his sleeve.

Kazuma turned and saw Aika standing behind him.

He raised an eyebrow and noticed her light blush. "Something wrong?"

"I'm…thirsty…" she muttered.

Kazuma looked at her puzzled and then nodded in understanding.

* * *

Down one of the school's hallways, Aika and Kazuma stood opposite each other.

"So, uh…how does this…work…?" Aika asked timidly.

Kazuma shrugged in response. "Just pick a spot and bite down, then drink some of my blood to quench your thirst."

Aika frowned in thought. "Okay…but where…?"

"Well…most Dead Apostles bite at the neck," Kazuma remarked as he lightly stretched his collar.

Aika looked at his neck thoughtfully and then glanced up at his face, her own turning slightly red. "I-I-I think I'll pass on that one!"

Kazuma shrugged and rolled up his sleeve. "You can go ahead and drink from my arm again if you want."

Aika nodded and opened her mouth, her two long canines sticking down prominently, before biting down.

Kazuma winced slightly in response as he felt the usual sensations that came with having one's blood sucked.

After a few seconds she let go and stood up straight, swallowing the excess blood in her mouth.

Kazuma brought a hand over the bite mark and a pale green light emanated from his hand momentarily before dying down, the bite being completely healed.

Aika blinked curiously. "How did you do that?"

"There's a lot about me that you don't know. I figure with you being a Dead Apostle there's no real harm in me using a few simple things like Healing Artes. No let's get going, the others are probably already at the roof."

Aika nodded in agreement.

* * *

After Aika's first official feeding from Kazuma, the two made their way to the roof.

As they ate their meal, Erza noted something she had noticed when the two arrived. "You seem to be feeling better now, Aika."

Aika nodded in agreement. "Yes. I got a little…sick, recently but I'm feeling just fine now." She then giggled in amusement. "You seem to be doing particularly well too, Erza…"

Erza blinked curiously and turned to the side, bringing a hand up. "I would prefer you keep those comments to yourself."

Aika snickered slyly.

Ciel ate her own meal with narrowed eyes but kept quiet.

* * *

After lunch and the rest of classes, Kazuma made his way down to the clubroom where Rias and the others were.

As he stepped into the room he stretched his neck some. "So, more delivery service today?"

Rias shook her head. "No, this time we were hoping you could form a contract, the process is fairly simple as I said before."

"Alright then, I suppose I can send a Thought Projection to the restaurant."

Rias folded her arms in amusement. "You certainly seem confident about this."

"Fulfilling a few simple requests for a human or two won't be difficult, just annoying."

"Is that so? Well then I've got the perfect person for you to try and get a contract with. Akeno."

Akeno nodded in understanding.

Kazuma folded his arms in thought as a Thought Projection appeared beside him and then disappeared into Kamui.

As he stood waiting, he felt a tap on his shoulder.

He turned and saw Arturia behind him. "Well, where've you been?"

Arturia nodded with a smile. "Akeno normally keeps me on watch around the edges of the school."

Kazuma frowned in thought.

"Wait…she keeps you away from the school?"

Arturia nodded in confusion. "Yes. My talents are best served watching the school's perimeter. After all, I am unable to assume Spirit Form and thus cannot watch over Akeno in secret."

Kazuma sighed heavily. "Well…that just doesn't sit right with me."

"Pardon?"

"It's ready," Akeno announced.

Kazuma grumbled in annoyance. "Right, coming. So where will this…thing take me exactly?"

"So long as everything works correctly it should warp you directly into the client's home."

Kazuma nodded in understanding as he stepped onto the magic circle in the middle of the floor. "Well here goes something."

* * *

In a small room in a house somewhere in Shinto Teito, a teenage girl with waist-length, auburn hair and dark brown eyes wearing black, squared glasses, a white turtleneck with a tan brown, short sweater jacket, a long white skirt, and long white stockings sat on a futon drinking a cup of tea. After staring at it for a moment she sighed before turning to her side as a bright red light burst from the floor next to her.

'_It's here…_' she thought timidly as a shower of light erupted from the circle before dying down. When the light cleared the girl saw Kazuma standing in her room. She blinked curiously before shrieking in fright.

Kazuma twitched an eyebrow as he opened his eyes. "Is something wrong?"

"I…I…didn't expect…a boy…" the girl stammered.

Kazuma smiled in response. "You need not think of me as such. I am merely a devil here for your service."

"Y-you are…?"

Kazuma nodded as he folded one arm over his chest and knelt down. "Yes. You summoned a devil for your aid. And I…am that devil." He glanced up her with a smile that turned into a small toothy smirk.

The girl gulped in concern but nodded weakly. "O-okay. My name is Chihiro…Chihiro Fushimi. I am the one who called you here. Th-that's how this works…right?"

Kazuma nodded slowly. "However you please. So long as you are willing to fulfill the contract I shall do as you request."

Chihiro looked at Kazuma uncertainly but nodded to herself. "Well…I've got…a bit of a…problem…"

"I will be happy to help."

"I…can't talk to boys and get really…scared when any get close…I was hoping…to summon a devil to help me…"

Kazuma looked at her thoughtfully. "Ahh…I see. You summoned a devil to help you gain more confidence, correct…?"

"Something…like that…can you help me…?"

Kazuma smiled at her. "Yes, milady."

Chihiro blushed lightly. "M-Milady…?!"

Kazuma nodded. "Yes. For the period of time that you are inquiring my services, I shall be _your_ devil."

* * *

Back at the Occult Research Club, Rias sat at her desk with a red magic circle floating in front of her showing the events at Kazuma's contract. Rias twitched an eyebrow furiously. "Unbelievable. With how treats me and how he acts…he's charming her socks off over there…"

Akeno giggled into her hand. "Are you jealous Pres?"

Rias huffed to the side. "Not at all. Just annoyed. He obviously has the ability to be charming, and yet he acts so gruff towards me all the time."

"Ufufufu, like I said, Pres. The personality you see is how Kazuma really is. This charming exterior is merely a front he puts on to lower peoples' guard. He finds it very taxing."

"How do you know this?"

"He was like that on our first date until I told him I could see through his act. He's actually rather charming in his own way even normally. Though you have to be able to look past his dismissiveness to see it."

Rias sighed as she put a hand over her face. "Why did I have to get such a troublesome pawn?"

* * *

Back in Chihiro's room, the brunette sat quietly on the opposite side of her table, looking at Kazuma timidly.

Kazuma sat on the table with a relatively blank expression on his face.

"Uhm…so…what should we…do first…?"

Kazuma folded his arms in thought quietly. "I suppose the first step would be for you to be more comfortable with me."

"Wh-what do you…mean…? I'm…just fine…"

Kazuma smirked knowingly. "I can tell you aren't. You are shifting from side to slightly, you are sweating heavily and you have not looked me in the eyes yet. You are also keeping one hand close to your chest as a subconscious form of defense."

"Y-you are…very astute."

"I have to be. Naturally, being a devil is not what one would call a safe career."

"Yes…I suppose not," Chihiro remarked with a small chuckle.

Kazuma smirked in faint victory. "I got you to laugh. It seems we are on the right track."

Chihiro gasped in slight surprise, putting a hand over her mouth in embarrassment.

Kazuma chuckled in amusement. "You do not need to worry. If you like, we can just start with the simple things. What do you like to do?"

"Erm…I like to read…"

"Alright. What do you read?"

"M-Ma…n…ga…"

Kazuma raised an eyebrow. "I am afraid I did not hear you."

"I-I said I like to read manga…"

Kazuma nodded in understanding. "That is good to know."

"I-it is…? You're not going to…?"

"Make fun of you?"

Chihiro nodded.

"Would you prefer I did?"

Chihiro shook her head.

"Then do not worry. Now, let's see what we can do about that fear of yours…"

* * *

**Well, that about does it for this chapter. Hope you guys all enjoyed it and if you did, be sure to leave a review and if not, uhm...sorry? Go do something else you actually enjoy. If you are confused by anything add it to a review and I will be sure to answer it as best I can in another reviewer response or PM if the answer requires spoilers. Until then, see you later.  
**

***DING DONG***

**Again? Mira, Sheele? Why are you back?**

**"Well...we were wondering if we could join you in that game."**

_**"You don't mind if we play too, do you?"**_

**Uhm...guys?**

Fine by me.

_**Sure. I say we start a co-op challenge.**_

**"Oh, that sounds wonderful!"  
**

**Hmm...I guess that is it. **

_**Hey, come on! You'll be left out!**_

**I am coming! Guess it is time to play with friends and two hot girls. Not bad.**

***SMASH***

**"...Uh-oh, Kazuma's here."**

**...Shit.**


	14. A Vampiric Snake Hunt

**Chapter XIV**

**Well, hello everyone, time for the next chapter of Chaos Pawn of the Gremory. Once again, hope the wait was not too bad. If it was I apologize but either way, here is the next chapter. Again, not much to say before the chapter begins aside from thanking my coauthors, Bakuto Masaki and seeker of true anime fan fic. Well, guess we will get on with the reviewer responses now.**

**corren316: Well I can tell you she will actually make several appearances throughout the story.  
**

**Jose19: Have you paid attention thus far? Kazuma used to be Abraxas Bael, a god slaying half-devil, so him ending up a badass at some point is kind of a given. That is not a problem, I understand being busy.**

**I know exactly which story you are referring to, and I liked that story too. It is a shame that the author just seemed to be spirited away.**

**Well, as I said, he is capable of quite a lot. I have not shown everything he can do yet.**

**Thanks, I think. I'm not sure what you mean. Do you mean pestering me for updates on the stories or bashing them?**

**TheLastNanaya: Yeah, I did. But that I believe is it for a while. **

**Yep, they did go on a sort of pseudo-date. **

**Archetype Earth. She acted like that. **

**I like to throw curve-balls. **

**Hey, even Thought Projections get tired. **

**I might. Many times. Who knows, he just might.  
**

**Yeah, Presa is here now. Yes, he did get a threesome. Issei would be jealous.**

**Yep, she is a teacher. That...I have not decided yet.**

**He probably should. But I have something up my sleeve, you will just have to wait.**

**Hopefully it was enjoyable.**

**DEYWOS: Cool, glad you do. I intend to keep it going for a while.**

**Hmm...that seems to be about it for the reviews this time. Well, time for the actual chapter now. Meanwhile I am going to try and fix my house since Kazuma tore it to pieces.  
**

_**Yeah, and not because of what you said about Sheele and Mira either, but because you and seeker kicked his ass in that game.**_

**Yeah...I know that Bakuto. But damn, I had just painted the kitchen too. Plus my head hurts since that bastard hit me. That is the last time I invite that guy to play any video games. Who knew he could be so vindictive.  
**

_**Poseidon**_** does.**

**That is different.**

***KNOCK KNOCK CRASH***

**Seriously? There goes my door. Kiba, Ichigo. Do I even want to know what you two are doing here?**

"What the hell happened here?"

**Kazuma happened, Ichigo.**

_"That's what I thought. It's pretty obvious. He leaves a very distinct impression everywhere he goes."_

**Right...good to see you too Kiba. But yes, Hurricane Kazuma happened, that bastard tore up my house because he lost to seeker and me at a video game. Either way, what do you two want?  
**

"Well we heard Kazuma was here and we wanted to find him."

_"Yeah, that is what __**friends** are for."_

**Ichigo, why are you backing away from Kiba? Whatever, anyway, he is gone, he is chasing after seeker. Kazuma thinks he cheated. Anyway, what do you two think of him?**

"Hmm...guess he's a good enough guy. Though it's kind of weird how shady he always acts. I've known the guy for three years already and still don't know anything about him."

**Fair enough. Kiba?**

_"Kazuma is who he is. Nothing changes that. As for me, I'm glad I met him, he's been almost as good a friend as President Rias in some ways."_

**I...don't know how to respond to that. But for now, out, I need to fix this place up.  
**

"You're too damn happy about this Kiba."

_"You think?"_

* * *

Kazuma returned to the Occult Research Club from his meeting with Chihiro and sighed.

"So, how did it go?" Rias asked.

Kazuma nodded and held up a small envelope. "She accepted the contract and gave a small amount of money for payment."

Rias nodded in understanding.

Kazuma then shrugged as well. "And as for the actual proceedings we just talked for a while. Anyway, is there anything else for me to do tonight?"

Rias shook her head. "No, that should be it for now."

"Good, then I'll be going."

* * *

As Kazuma made his way towards the front gate he noticed Arturia standing nearby looking around alertly.

She noticed him and nodded with a smile.

Kazuma returned the motion and then sighed. "I'm really going to have to do something about that."

As he walked away from the school he noticed a presence following behind him but paid it no mind.

* * *

He lost his pursuer after swiftly ducking down a corner and disappearing with Kamui.

* * *

Kazuma arrived at the entrance to his apartment complex and sighed in annoyance as he made his way to his actual apartment.

He was rather surprised when the first thing he saw when he walked in was Presa and Kuroka glaring at each other. He blinked curiously and then sighed. "Do I even want to know what's going on here?"

The two blinked curiously and turned to him.

Kuroka huffed and pointed at Presa angrily. "She called me lazy, nya!"

Presa sighed and adjusted her glasses annoyed. "I said it because you are. You even refuse to do your own laundry."

"Well I'm not used to wearing clothes, nya! And I don't even like to, nya!"

Kazuma sighed as he tapped a finger against his arm as he folded his arms.

Presa gulped in response.

"Don't make me enforce the argument rule."

Presa nodded weakly.

Kuroka blinked curiously. "What's he talking about, nya?"

Presa leaned over and whispered in her ear.

Kuroka's eyes widened and she shrieked, "That's horrible, nya!"

Presa nodded in agreement. "Tell me about it."

Kazuma shrugged in response. "I do what I have to. Regardless, I have to side with Presa on this one Kuroka."

"Whaaahhh, nyan!?" Kuroka shrieked.

Kazuma nodded, he then turned to Presa. "Though I do have to ask what it has to do with you, I'm the one who actually does the laundry, so it shouldn't matter. Well…I used to, Erza won't let me anymore."

Presa smirked playfully. "I can't imagine why. Very well, if you're fine with how this Cat acts then I will leave the matter be."

"Good. Now if you don't mind I have something to do so I need to get going." His clothing changed in a flash of light before went to Arcueid's room.

* * *

He knocked lightly on the door as he entered. "Hey, ready to go?"

Arcueid nodded with a smile as she stood up. "Yep."

* * *

Kazuma and Arcueid decided to walk to the Fuyuki District rather than use Kamui, on Arcueid's request.

As they made their way there Kazuma sighed in exacerbation. "Tell me again why you wanted to walk rather than use Kamui."

Arcueid giggled lightly in amusement. "Because, it feels more natural that way. If we just use Kamui to instantly warp there it'll feel hollow."

Kazuma shrugged in response. "I suppose I can't really argue with that logic. So, any specific place you want to go here?"

"I heard that there's a really big forest in the center of the district."

"Yes, Akeno told me at one point that the forest was right near the epicenter of the fire."

"Really? How would she know about that?"

Kazuma looked at her confused. "Didn't you know? She's _from_ Fuyuki. Her parents were killed during the Fire and she was raised by someone else."

"Does she live there now?"

Kazuma nodded in response. "Yeah, she has a home on the border between the Kuoh District and the Fuyuki District where she lives."

Arcueid nodded in surprised understanding. "I didn't know that. So what caused the fire?"

Kazuma shrugged in response. "Can't say really. It wasn't until recently that I even found out it happened through Akeno."

"That's pretty interesting."

Kazuma sweat-dropped. "Only you would find an event that killed dozens of people interesting."

"Maybe. Did you hear about those wars that happened over two hundred years ago? I found those to be rather entertaining as well. Funnily enough, in one of them I didn't even have to kill Roa, he got blown up in this massive ball of fire."

Kazuma sweat-dropped in response. "That was…something else entirely…but…let's just get there already."

Arcueid nodded in agreement.

* * *

Soon enough the duo arrived in the westernmost district of Shinto Teito, the Fuyuki District.

As they looked around Arcueid frowned in disappointment. "The division between this and the other districts is almost visible."

Kazuma nodded as he looked around, noticing the buildings in the area swiftly becoming more rundown and unkempt as they advanced towards the park in the center of the district. "Yeah, I know. Akeno is lucky living in one of the areas of the district that wasn't affected too badly by the Fire."

"I see. So how long will it be before we reach that old park?"

"Just a few more minutes of walking."

* * *

The two arrived on the edge of the park when Kazuma noticed something off in the distance.

Near the westernmost edge of the Fuyuki District was a small mountain, but what he noticed was a large series of buildings at the base of that mountain.

He raised an eyebrow curiously. '_I remember she said she went to a school in the Fuyuki District. Is that it?_'

"Kazuma, is that it?" Arcueid asked as she pointed ahead at the small area in front of them filled with leafless, dilapidated trees.

Kazuma nodded in agreement. "Yeah, that's the place."

"Wow…it looks so much sadder than I expected."

Kazuma sighed incredulously. "_What_ exactly did you expect?"

Arcueid raised an eyebrow and then stuck out her tongue playfully. "Guess I didn't really think about it."

"Obviously."

* * *

The two made their way into the actual park as Arcueid looked around.

"Wow, this place looks so strange. Everything's dead."

"Yeah, that's kinda what happens in situations like that. So, anywhere specific you're wanting to go from here?"

"No, I kind of like this place. I want to stay here for a little while."

Kazuma shrugged in response before turning to the side.

Arcueid turned around as well. "So you sense them too?"

Kazuma nodded. "I know you're there, come out!"

After a few moments two figures stepped out from behind a group of trees.

Kazuma raised an eyebrow as they approached.

The first figure was a tall, voluptuous woman with waist-length, golden blonde hair and matching, golden yellow eyes with fox ears and nine fox tails with golden fur wearing a shrine maiden outfit with geta sandals and white tabi socks.

Next to her was a young-looking girl that looked like an elementary school-aged girl with golden blonde hair tied in a ponytail and matching golden yellow eyes with bushy fox ears and nine matching tails wearing a shrine maiden outfit with a white haori that had giant, red, star-shaped pentagrams on the sleeves surrounded by smaller star-shaped pentagrams, a short red skirt, and tall geta sandals with white tabi socks.

Kazuma looked at the two curiously. "…Kitsune…? Who are the two of you?"

The woman smiled happily and reached into her shirt and pulled out a pendant with a golden mounting and round gem in it that shone a variety of colors.

Kazuma looked at the pendant confused before his eyes widened with shock.

* * *

_Kazuma, in a set of silver armor, stood opposite a beautiful woman with glowing, golden fox tails. He handed her an extravagant pendant, the woman smiled happily as she held it close before Kazuma disappeared._

* * *

"That pendant…" Kazuma trailed off, "You must be…"

The woman nodded in response. "Yes. My name is Yasaka, and this is my daughter, Kunou."

The girl peeked out from behind her mother's long skirt and waved timidly.

"Now, now, Kunou, don't be so rude to your grandfather."

The girl, Kunou, looked up at Yasaka confused. "Grandpa?"

Kazuma knelt down and stuck out a hand with a smile.

Kunou shyly walked over to Kazuma before he picked her up and held her in the crook of his arm.

Yasaka walked over to Kazuma and bowed. "It is quite strange meeting you for the first time like this, Father."

"Yeah, last time I saw you, you were still in your mother's belly."

Arcueid leaned over curiously. "Someone want to explain exactly what's going on here?"

"Oh, sorry. This is Yasaka, and she's one of my daughters."

Arcueid blinked in thought and then widened her eyes. "Wait, what?!"

Yasaka giggled in amusement. "You seem quite surprised."

"Of course, how could Kazuma be the father of a Kitsune?"

Yasaka nodded in understanding. "Half-Kitsune technically. If you can believe it my mother is none other than the sun goddess Amaterasu."

Arcueid looked at Kazuma annoyed. "You didn't tell me about that."

Kazuma chuckled weakly. "Sorry about that, I'm still kind of surprised myself." He then turned to Yasaka. "You've grown up to be quite beautiful, just like your mother."

Yasaka chuckled happily before bowing lightly. "Thank you. As you can see that is my daughter, Kunou."

Kazuma turned to her with a smile. "You're quite cute yourself."

The girl smiled happily with a blush. "Thank you," she said shyly.

"It's surprising to see the first Kitsune born with just a mother."

Yasaka reached up a hand to correct him but was sternly interrupted.

"_Just_ a mother," Kazuma said with a dangerous smile.

Yasaka sighed in defeat and then smiled in amusement. "You're just like Mother always said. Though you certainly seem to smile more than she told me about."

Kazuma nodded with a light frown. "Yeah…well let's just say things weren't exactly going my way back then. So, why are you here?"

Yasaka nodded. "This Fuyuki District as the humans call it is generally unpopulated. There are very few people who live here. As a result it's the perfect place for all of the Youkai in the area to live. And so from here I lead many of the Youkai, they have accepted me as a sort of queen to them. I do my best to lead them and keep them happy. Though it can sometimes be difficult to do so."

Kazuma nodded in response as he played with Kunou, before flinching when she bit his finger. Ignoring said pain he turned to Yasaka, "You really have your work cut out for you then, don't you? I imagine keeping that many Youkai in line isn't easy."

Yasaka nodded in agreement before lightly tapping Kunou on the back of the head, getting her to stop biting her grandfather's finger. "It was not easy at all. Though I have had help thanks an Inu who has served as a sort of advisor."

Kazuma set Kunou down and raised an eyebrow. "What's his name?"

"Sesshomaru. Before me Sesshomaru's father acted as a sort of leader to many of the Youkai but he was killed many centuries ago."

Arcueid stepped towards the two before turning to Kazuma. "I actually know Sesshomaru. He is Inuyasha's older brother."

"Inuyasha?" Kazuma asked.

"That's the white-haired Inu I told you about."

"Ah."

Arcueid then looked at Kunou and sniffed the air lightly. "Actually, you smell like that Kitsune that was with him, Shippo I think it was."

Kazuma twitched an eyebrow angrily.

Yasaka sweat lightly and added, "It's merely coincidental, I assure you."

Kazuma nodded with a deluded smile. "Good."

Yasaka sighed heavily as Arcueid walked over to her and whispered, "That's who the father is, isn't it?"

Yasaka nodded and whispered back, "Yes, but if Father found out he might kill him."

Arcueid nodded in understanding. "Kazuma certainly seems like he'd be the epitome of overprotective father."

Yasaka walked over to Kazuma and bowed. "It was good to finally meet you, Father. Unfortunately Kunou and I have business to attend to so we must be going."

Kazuma nodded in understanding as he hugged the golden-haired Kitsune. "It was good meeting you too. Perhaps we could meet again sometime when the two of you aren't quite so busy."

Yasaka nodded with a smile. "I would enjoy that, I'm sure Kunou would too."

"Good. Also, do you have any idea where your mother is?"

Yasaka shook her head. "No, I have not seen her in about ten or fifteen years at this point. Though it is likely she is at her temple. So you probably would not be able to see her easily."

Kazuma sighed in annoyance. "Shoot, well, thanks. You two should probably get going."

Yasaka nodded and bowed once more before leaving, Kunou bowing as well before chasing after her mother.

Kazuma watched the two leave with a smile before he turned to Arcueid.

Arcueid smiled as well. "It seems today was an advantageous event."

Kazuma nodded in agreement.

"Aww, how sweet," a new, condescending voice added from the shadows.

Kazuma looked around annoyed. "Who's there?!"

Arcueid looked around as well before narrowing her eyes. "That voice…Kagura!"

A figured walked out from behind one of the many trees and Kazuma turned to see who it was.

The person in question was a woman with short, dark brown hair tied in a small ponytail at the back with a pin that had two feathers on it, red, pupiless eyes with light-purple eye shadow, and fair skin with pointed ears wearing a white and crimson-striped kimono with floral patterns on it, with a blue robe worn underneath with a kosode underneath that, a yellow obi wrapped around her waist and tied in the front, earrings in both ears consisting of a series of five beads on a string with a small feather at the end of each.

Kazuma narrowed his eyes as he tensed.

Arcueid tensed as well. "Kagura, here I thought you were dead."

The woman, Kagura, smirked as she held up her fan, causing Arcueid to raise her hands defensively. "Heh, I was, actually. But it seems Naraku has decided to bring me back. Though of all people to run into, you're the last one I'd be interested in seeing, vampire girl." Kagura then stretched a hand out and waved her fan forward, shouting, "Dance of Blades!" A series of crescent-shaped, spinning blades of wind shot towards Kazuma and Arcueid.

The two jumped to the side, though Arcueid was grazed by several of the blades, slashing at her shirt.

"Arcueid!" Kazuma shouted angrily.

**'_Against someone like her, I don't think you can take the danger Clarent gives by burning you._'**

Kazuma hissed in annoyance. '_Damn, you're probably right._' A Requip circle appeared over Kazuma's shoulder, a sword hilt appearing from it. Kazuma grabbed the hilt with his right hand and pulled the sword from the circle, it being a long katana with a black handle partially wrapped in bandages with purple markings on the black section, a black and off-white, U-shaped hand guard at the base of the blade, and a long blade that had a purple sheen to it.

Kagura narrowed her eyes as she sent another Dance of Blades at Kazuma.

Kazuma pulled the sword back and swept it forward, a powerful blast of blue energy surging forward, tearing straight through Kagura's Blades and headed straight for her.

Kagura sneered and pulled one of the feathers from her hairpiece, throwing it forward as smoke erupted from it.

The blast of energy hit the smoke and dissipated it as Kagura flew off, riding on a giant feather.

Kazuma narrowed his eyes as the Youkai flew away. He then sighed as his sword disappeared in a flash of light before turning to Arcueid. "Hey, you alright?"

The blonde vampire stood up, using a hand to prevent the left side of her tattered shirt from falling, and nodding. "Yes, I'm alright, though my clothes are torn up. And I really liked this shirt too."

Kazuma nodded in response and then sighed. "So, guess that puts an end to our date, huh?"

Arcueid nodded with a depressed sigh. "Yes, and it was going so well at first. So what will you do now?"

"Since we're here I'll stop by Akeno's house and see how she's doing before heading back to the apartment."

Arcueid nodded in understanding as she leapt up to the dilapidated buildings nearby.

Kazuma ran an annoyed hand through his hair before heading off towards Akeno's large home.

* * *

Akeno sat in her dining room eating a simple meal with Arturia sitting opposite her.

They sat quietly until Arturia suddenly perked up and looked towards the entrance of the house.

"Is something wrong?" Akeno asked. The busty ravenette blinked curiously when she heard her doorbell ring.

* * *

Akeno and Arturia made their way to the front door and smiled as they saw Kazuma standing at the entrance.

Kazuma waved lightly to the two. "Hey, I was in the area and thought I'd drop by."

"That's the most common excuse," Akeno remarked but then noticed the cuts on Kazuma's arms. "What happened to you?"

Kazuma looked at his arms and then chuckled weakly. "Oh, nothing really. Just got into a nasty fight with a Youkai, that's all."

Arturia sighed as she folded her arms. "That is hardly something to be so dismissive about."

Kazuma shrugged in response. "Probably, but I just wanted to see how you two were holding up, I also wanted to talk to you about something."

The two looked at each other confused and then turned to Kazuma and nodded.

* * *

As the three sat down in Akeno's dining room, Akeno giving tea to Kazuma before sitting next to Arturia, Akeno asked, "What is it you wanted to talk about?"

Kazuma nodded and then collected his thoughts for a moment. "I don't particularly like how you and Rias keep Arturia hiding in the shadows like that."

Akeno raised an eyebrow in confusion. "What do you mean?"

Arturia frowned in thought. "I do not see the issue. Akeno is my Master, and as such it is my job as her Servant to protect her. Keeping guard on the fringes of the school building as I do is a more than adequate method of doing so."

Kazuma sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "I don't believe this, you're getting a second chance and still you think that way."

Arturia narrowed her eyes in response. "What are you saying?"

Kazuma pressed two fingers against the side of his head in irritation and then looked at her. "You can ignore that for now, my point is I think it would be best for Arturia to become a student at the school like Medea and the others."

Arturia stood up in protest. "That is ludicrous! My skills function just fine this way!"

Akeno put up a hand. "Actually, I think that idea sounds wonderful."

Arturia looked at Akeno shocked.

Kazuma nodded in agreement. "It'd get you closer to Akeno, don't you think?"

Arturia frowned in defeat. "I see that I am outnumbered on this task."

"If you really want, I can use a Command Seal," Akeno offered.

Arturia shook her head. "No, that will not be necessary."

Akeno nodded happily. "That's good to hear. I'll see if I can get you into the second year classes."

Arturia blinked curiously. "What for?"

"So you can be close to Kazuma."

"Eh?!" Arturia rebutted with a reddened face.

Kazuma just sighed. "Well…regardless of where she ends up it'll be good for Arturia to be in a more stable setting like that. Don't you think?"

Arturia sighed in response. "I believe I would do better patrolling the school grounds but I suppose you probably have a solution for that worked out like always."

Kazuma merely grinned in response.

Akeno then clapped her hands together lightly. "Well, with all of that boring stuff out of the way, would you like to spend the night here Kazuma?"

Arturia turned to Akeno in shock with a bright red face.

Kazuma chuckled in amusement as he stood up. "While I appreciate the offer I need to get going. I'll see what I can do about getting you enrolled, alright, Arturia?"

Arturia nodded in understanding as Kazuma walked out the door.

Akeno lightly brought a hand to her face and giggled in amusement. "Ufufufu…you were blushing."

"Was not," Arturia argued weakly.

* * *

Kazuma made his way away from the house and then turned to walk back to the apartment.

Ddraig, confused, asked, **'_Why are you walking home rather than using Kamui? Wouldn't that be faster?_'**

'_Probably but…_' Kazuma trailed off as he saw a figure moving along the rooftops above. He narrowed his eyes in suspicion. "This can't be good."

The figure stopped and turned around before tensing when Kazuma leapt up to the rooftops, running off at high speeds.

Kazuma smirked in amusement. "Wow, this one thinks he can escape." Kazuma took a single step forward and then vanished in a burst of speed. "Quick Step!"

Kazuma continued chasing the figure and almost caught his target when it burst with smoke, leaving behind a log. "Log?!" He tossed it aside and continued to pursue his target.

* * *

Kazuma continued the chase before ending up in a park. As he looked around he frowned in annoyance. "Great…I'm back here again." He looked around and then activated his Sharingan, not seeing another way to find his target. He then smirked, seeing the chakra of a figure hiding in a tree. Three kunai appeared in his hand in a burst of light which he then tossed into the tree.

"Gah!" a voice shouted before the figure he was chasing fell to the ground with a thud.

Kazuma walked over, a basic katana appearing in his hand from Requip, and then raised an eyebrow in confusion.

The figure Kazuma was chasing was a teenage girl with tanned skin, long, dark brown hair tied in a long ponytail with a white ribbon that stood up on the ends, and blue-grey eyes wearing the female Kuoh uniform without the shoulder cape, armored gauntlets with bandages underneath, and baggy white socks, though Kazuma also noticed seven katana swords strapped to her back, groups of three on either side and a single, longer one in the middle.

Kazuma walked over to the girl and pointed one his katana at her, his Sharingan still active. "Who are you?"

The girl rubbed her bottom weakly, moaning, "Ow, ow, ow…" She then turned and noticed Kazuma, blinking curiously before shooting up to a standing position. "You want to fight?" she asked with an excited smirk.

Kazuma responded, with a tired sigh, "Not particularly. I just want to know why you were jumping around on the rooftops. And why you wear the same uniform as me, I don't recognize you."

The girl looked at him puzzled. "Really…?" She looked at him thoughtfully. "I…don't recognize you either…though I get the feeling I should…"

"Probably. Now, answer, why were you in that tree and running on the roofs?"

The girl folded her arms in thought. "Exercise."

"That's a rather insane form of exercise you have."

She smirked in response. "You didn't seem particularly strained in keeping up."

"True. You're dodging my question."

The girl giggled weakly. "Alright, alright. I was just heading back home."

Kazuma narrowed his eyes in thought. After a few moments his sword vanished. "I'll accept that. My name's Kazuma."

"Homura."

Kazuma nodded. "Then I guess you ought to be going then, Homura?"

Homura nodded and then leapt off towards the nearby rooftops.

Kazuma narrowed his eyes and then sighed. "Geez…I really need to learn to stay away from this place." He then vanished into Kamui.

* * *

As Homura dashed away from the area she smirked in amusement. "Wait 'til I tell the others about this."

* * *

Kazuma arrived back at his apartment and sighed as he walked in, only to gulp when he saw Kazehana, Medea, and Sheele standing at the front door frowning. "Uh…hey…" he remarked weakly.

Sheele's annoyed frown changed to one of concern as she walked over to him. "We heard what happened from Arcueid."

Kazuma sighed in defeat as he smiled apologetically. "Sorry. Guess we did get into a mess back there, didn't we?"

"You certainly did," Kazehana added. "I wanted to come and help you but Medea wasn't here to teleport us so we wouldn't have made it. What happened to that…was it called a Youkai? What happened to it after it attacked you?"

"She simply flew off."

The others nodded in understanding.

Erza walked over to Kazuma curiously. "She also told us you encountered your daughter there, is that actually true?"

Kazuma raised an eyebrow and nodded. "Yeah, I did. Is that an issue?"

Erza folded her arms and sighed. "No, not necessarily. I simply did not expect you to have any children. Especially not someone like her."

Kazuma shrugged. "I have several."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah."

Erza sighed in response. "I see…well, it seems like everyone has had an energetic day, I will be heading to bed."

At that moment she also grabbed Sheele and Presa by the collars.

"I have no intention of being kept up by that racket again."

"Awww!" the two moaned in disappointment.

* * *

Kazuma stirred awake and sat up, scratching his head groggily. He then noticed something strange: he was the only one in his bed.

After looking around he discovered the reason: Erza had placed a barrier on his door. He twitched an eyebrow in annoyance and used Kamui to walk through it.

He then walked over to Erza, who was sitting at the table.

Erza looked at him happily and asked, "Sleep well?"

"No, I slept like shit. What'd you do to my room?"

Erza chuckled with a proud smile. "I have simply done my best to keep your late night activities to a minimum. With as much energy as they use up I am certain you get very tired."

"Quite the opposite. Now take the damn thing down."

"I refuse."

"Why?"

"B-because…" Erza argued weakly with a reddened face. "There is no reason for such activities to be going on."

Kazuma looked at her in disbelief. "That doesn't make any sense. Look, just take it down or I'll do it myself."

Erza sighed heavily and swept a hand in front of her body, the barrier in front of Kazuma's room dissipating. "There, it is gone," Erza answered with a disappointed frown.

Kazuma raised an eyebrow in confusion but began going about his usual routine.

* * *

After finishing his morning preparations Kazuma, Mavis, Erza, and Medea made their way to school, Kazuma holding Kon curiously.

Kon looked at the brunette annoyed. "What?! Is there something on my face?!"

Kazuma narrowed his eyes in annoyance. "No, getting that stupid Gikongan out of you has been getting harder and harder."

"Yeah, so?"

Kazuma, ignoring the stuffed toy, turned to Erza. "Can you think of a reason that would be happening?"

Erza put a hand to her chin in thought. "Only possibility I can come up with is that Kon's Gikongan is integrating with his current body, almost turning it into an actual soul."

Kazuma raised an eyebrow as he stuffed the flailing toy inside his book bag. "Is something like that actually possible?"

"It's extremely rare but has happened before at least three times. Once with a normal Gikongan and twice with a Mod-Soul. So while unlikely it is possible."

"Huh…you don't say…"

* * *

The group arrived at school a short time later, Kazuma being pulled to the side by Aika.

Kazuma groaned as he fixed his uniform then turned to her confused. "What do you need?"

Aika breathed heavily and looked at him, her face reddened. "I…really need a drink…"

Kazuma sighed and asked, "Arm again or neck?"

"L-let's just stick with the arm for now."

Kazuma nodded in understanding and rolled up his sleeve, Aika almost immediately taking hold of it with her fangs. "Ah, don't be so rough, the more damage you inflict the harder it is to heal."

"Fowwy," Aika weakly apologized.

Kazuma lightly rapped her on the head. "And don't talk with your mouth full."

Aika moaned weakly.

* * *

Kazuma rubbed his healed forearm in frustration as he walked into class.

As he walked to his seat he saw Sakura sitting at her desk looking down deep in thought.

He walked up behind her and tapped on her shoulder.

She flinched lightly before turning around to see him. "Oh, Soryu, what do you need?" she asked good-naturedly, though Kazuma saw the forcedness of the smile.

"You just seem a little bothered by something, everything alright?"

Sakura immediately stood up and nodded with a smile. "Yes, everything is just fine. Thank you though."

Kazuma nodded suspiciously as he sat down in his seat.

* * *

The majority of classes passed by simply enough, until history class came up.

Kazuma was planning, as usual, to sleep through the class as what had been occurring on Earth over the past thousand years held no interest for him.

He was planning to, but before he could fall asleep in the between class break Matsuda walked up to him. Kazuma sighed as he sat up. "What's up?"

"Do you have any more of those books?" Matsuda asked.

Kazuma raised an eyebrow in thought. "What do you…oh, you mean those ones?"

Matsuda nodded in agreement.

Kazuma nodded in and reached into his bag, flinched before crushing Kon's head because Kon bit his hand, and then pulled out two more books from the series he had given to Matsuda and Motohama before. "Here, go ahead and give one to Motohama too."

Matsuda nodded in agreement as he walked away giggling stupidly.

Kazuma sighed before turning towards the window. '_Well there goes my nap for this class._'

As he thought that an unfamiliar voice said, "Alright everyone, sit down."

Kazuma raised an eyebrow at the surprisingly sultry voice and turned to see its owner, a tall, buxom woman with long, wavy purple hair tied in a folded ponytail at the back with two long locks hanging down, framing her face, accentuating her dark red eyes, wearing a white, frilly blouse with long sleeves and a wide neck that revealed a large portion of her bust, including the mole on her right breast, along with a small portion of her black, lacy bra underneath, a short, form-hugging black skirt with a small slit up the right side, black high-heeled shoes, and long, thigh-high stockings with lacy black garters visible at the edges, along with frameless, square glasses.

Kazuma gaped slightly at the woman. '_Damn…since when has this academy had a teacher that hot?_' He lightly poked Motohama in the shoulder.

Motohama adjusted his glasses as he looked at Kazuma and then followed his gaze to the teacher. "Ah, finally noticed her did you? You would've known about Ms. Suzune earlier if you didn't always fall asleep during class."

Kazuma looked at Motohama incredulously. "You say that like _you_ pay attention."

"Only to her boobs."

"So…?"

"Ninety-seven, fifty-seven, ninety."

Kazuma blinked in thought.

Suzune looked at Kazuma curiously and narrowed her eyes.

Kazuma gulped lightly before the teacher turned to the board, her barely covered bosom swaying as she did.

* * *

Kazuma found himself entranced by the teacher until the class ended, Kazuma sighing as she left. '_Looks like I need to pick a new class to sleep through._' He then stood up as the lunch bell rang.

* * *

As he made his way to the roof he was yet again pulled away by Aika, who bit into his arm and sucked some of his blood.

After that he made his way up to where the others were and began to eat his meal.

* * *

The rest of the day passed with Kazuma and Ichigo having to go deal with several Hollows, and Kazuma noticing Tier in the room again as she taught a lesson. Kazuma raised an eyebrow in thought as the class was performed.

'_Hmm…_'

**'_What's the hum about?_'** Ddraig asked.

'_You can't tell? You should be able to read my thoughts._'

**'_It's always more fun to actually talk with you._'**

'_Right. I was just thinking that the faculty at this school is seeming much hotter. So far there's Shizuka, Tier, and Suzune. Two blondes and a purple. All we need now is something like blue to balance it out._'

His thoughts were interrupted when Rukia's Hollow Detector went off.

Ichigo frowned at Kazuma. Kazuma sighed as he stood up and left to go take care of the Hollow.

* * *

However, he ran into a slight issue when he prepared to leave.

He stood at the back of the school building with his arm plunged into Kon up to the elbow before sighing as he tossed the stuffed toy aside. "Alright, where's the damn pill?!" Kazuma shouted.

Kon shook his head and stood up angrily. "How should I know?! Can you tell me where your heart is right now?!"

Kazuma twitched an eyebrow.

"Exactly! I don't know where the stupid thing is and honestly I'm glad, I don't have to be your doppelganger all the time now!"

Kazuma scratched his head in annoyance. "Damn. Now what do I do? I can't use my Zanpakuto when I'm inside my body, and now I don't have an easy way to get out."

"Why don't you just ask Erza to use that glove thingy on you?"

Erza ran over to where Kazuma was right at that moment. "What is going on? You should have gone after the Hollow by now."

Kazuma nodded in understanding. "Yeah, but I can't find Kon's Gikongan inside his body, so I can't switch out."

Erza sighed in annoyance. "I see. I suppose we will figure it out later." She slipped a red glove with a flame-covered skull symbol on the back over hand and then slammed her hand into Kazuma's face, forcing his soul from his body. "For now you need to get moving."

Kazuma nodded and disappeared into Kamui once again.

As he did Erza frowned in concern. '_He should really cut back on using those powers. If does not…_'

* * *

After easily dispatching the Hollow and returning to his body, Kazuma dealt with the rest of the day's classes and prepared to head for the Occult Research Club but was stopped by a familiar voice.

"Soryu, wait a moment."

Kazuma turned and saw Suzune walking up to him with a stack of papers. He turned fully to face her and raised an eyebrow. "What's up Ms. Suzune?"

The purple-haired beauty nodded and handed a stack of papers to Kazuma. "You seem the most able and willing to perform simplistic tasks for faculty, am I wrong?"

Kazuma tilted his head and blinked in curiosity. "Uhm…what are you talking about?"

"I was hoping you would help with an errand I have to run."

Kazuma raised an eyebrow. "Isn't this a little…out of the blue?"

"I would like you to take those papers to the home of your classmate Murasaki, she rarely comes to class and has missed many lessons, those are all of the homework and notes she has missed out on as a result."

"You're completely ignoring me."

"Can you do it?"

"Could you explain to me why you asked me?"

"Can you do it?"

"I suppose but-"

"Good," Suzune said simply before walking away.

Kazuma twitched an eyebrow in annoyance. He examined the hefty stack of papers in thought. "Geez, is this Murasaki person a hikkikkimori or something?" Shrugging he stuffed the papers into his bag and took off towards the address printed on the slip of paper on top of the stack, sending a Thought Projection to work and one to the Occult Research Club.

* * *

Kazuma arrived at the residence that was on the piece of paper and looked around. "Hmm…this place sure is far off. It's on the edge of the city on the border of Kuoh and Fuyuki. Geez, I imagine some weirdo lives out here in the sticks or something." He rang the doorbell and waited for a moment with no answer.

After a moment he heard the sounds of the door unlocking and opening, steeling himself for whatever was on the other side of the door. He was not at all prepared.

The door opened to reveal a pretty teenage girl with long, flowing, wavy, dark purple hair that reached past her knees, two strands framing her cute face and her matching, dark purple eyes, that wore a dark grey gothic dress with many light grey accents on the frills and the necktie, and a black ribbon in her hair like a hairband.

The girl peered through the door timidly and saw Kazuma standing at her and peeped in fright, ducking back inside her house, almost closing the door, though Kazuma put his hand on it, stopping it softly.

"Uhm, hold on," he requested kindly.

The girl peeked back through the crack in the door and looked at him timidly.

Kazuma gulped heavily. '_Holy crap…that's so cute._' He shook his head lightly. "Ah, ahem, you're Murasaki, right?"

The girl nodded slowly. "Y-yes, wh-why? What do you want?"

Kazuma reached into his bag and pulled out a stack of papers. "Here, Ms. Suzune told me to bring these to you."

"S-Suzune did?" she asked timidly.

Kazuma nodded with a smile. "Yeah, she was worried you'd fall further behind in class so she asked me to take these to you."

Murasaki looked at him thoughtfully for a moment and then opened the door fully, and when Kazuma got a good look at her his eyes widened. Not only was she wearing the gothic dress and had an adorable face, Kazuma couldn't believe that she had a bust that was even larger than Shizuka's. '_Th-that's got…got to be at least K-Cup…_' He shook his head once more and looked her in the face instead.

Kazuma handed the papers to her. "Anyway, here, I was supposed to give these to you."

Murasaki nodded and accepted the papers, then looked at Kazuma with a blank expression and slightly empty eyes.

Kazuma frowned in thought. '_So weird. She looks so cute, and…those breasts…but her eyes look so…empty…_' Well, I guess if there's nothing else I'll get going."

Murasaki nodded in understanding as he left.

As Kazuma turned to leave he heard a muffled thump and turned around swiftly, seeing Murasaki collapsed on the ground. "Ah crap!" he snarled as he ran over to her.

Kazuma knelt down beside her and lifted her head off the ground and put the back of his hand against her forehead. He gasped lightly. "She's burning up." He picked her with one arm supporting her neck and shoulders the other tucked under her knees as he used a foot to close her door and took over to the large couch to the right of the door.

After setting her down on the couch he frowned in thought. "Okay…what's the procedure for a fever?" He cupped his left hand on his right elbow, and curled all but his index and middle finger of his right hand as he pressed them against his temple, tilting his head slightly. "Right…first need to check and see where the problem's originating from."

His right hand was enveloped in a soft green light as he placed his hand over her forehead and slowly swept his hand over her body until he found where the problem was, her abdomen. He narrowed his eyes as he activated his Sharingan. '_How strange…the energy in her body is surging through her and backfiring at her abdomen. First I need to try and stop the overflowing energy, then I can help get rid of the excess that's left._' He looked over her body one more time to find the source and eventually located it, placing a hand on her head where the surge of energy was starting. After a few moments the surging stopped but her body was still overflowing with excess energy. He pressed two fingers against a spot on her right forearm and then again on her right upper arm, allowing the excess energy to dissipate around her.

He sighed in relief as her body seemed to normalize.

"Well, that was close."

He sat silently for a few more moments until Murasaki slightly winced and then slowly opened her eyes and looked around. Her eyes widened when she saw Kazuma and she sat up swiftly.

"Hey, be careful, you just went through a serious energy backdraft."

Murasaki looked at him confused. "H-how do you…know…?"

Kazuma nodded with a friendly smile. "I'm the one that helped you. I'm surprised you had so much surging through you like that. Does that happen often?"

Murasaki frowned uncomfortably.

Kazuma sighed. "Look, I can't explain it in full detail but that kind of stuff I was trained for. If it's anything…er…personal, you can keep it to yourself if you want."

Murasaki thought for a moment and then nodded slowly. "Erm…it does happen sometimes…usually when I meet a new person or smell something new."

Kazuma raised an eyebrow as he put his hands in the thoughtful position they were in before. "Hmm…that doesn't make sense…does it happen at any other times?"

Murasaki thought for a moment and then shook her head. "Not really."

"Does that…have anything to do with why you're away from school so much…?"

Murasaki stayed silent for a moment and lightly sniffed the air. "…Sweet…but very…sour…and acrid…" she mumbled.

Kazuma tilted his head in thought. "Come again?"

Murasaki looked at him in thought and then covered her mouth with a deep blush. "I-I'm sorry…I didn't mean to say that out loud…"

Kazuma scratched his head in confusion. "You don't have to apologize, I don't even know what you're talking about."

"Oh…sorry…"

Kazuma laughed weakly. "Still don't need to apologize. But why were you talking about those smells?"

Murasaki frowned in thought and then shook her head. "It's…nothing…"

Kazuma shrugged in response and then looked around, sniffing the air. "You know, these flowers you've got everywhere…" As Kazuma looked around the room they were in, he took notice of its shape, a large square room with the front door in the back, left corner of the room, with a long wooden cabinet extending from the door to the right corner of the room, glass windows on the doors showing chinaware, multiple, multicolored flowers situated on top of the cabinet, a wide, tall window on the adjacent wall to the right of the entrance with long purple drapes drawn to block the sunlight, a short table under the window with more flowers on it, a long wooden chest on the wall opposite the door extending from the corner by the window to the hallway at the corner, with yet more flowers on it, and then the wall to the left of the door having two tables with more flowers on them flanking a wide entranceway to a kitchen.

Murasaki looked at him worriedly. "Wh-what is it…?"

"All of these flowers…even from this far away I can smell them, they fill the room with so many smells it's kind of distracting. Not knockin' it but…is there a reason for it? I'm just curious."

Murasaki lowered her head somewhat in embarrassment, burying it lightly in her plentiful bosom.

Kazuma twitched an eyebrow. '_That…so cute…_'

"I…" she began slowly. "I just like…the smell. I like being surrounded by it…that's all…"

Kazuma folded his arms in thought and then shrugged. "That sounds reasonable. Different strokes for different folks I guess."

"Well…the other members of my club also gave them to me…"

Kazuma raised an eyebrow. "Club? Mind telling me what club?"

Murasaki nodded unsurely before cracking a light smile. "The Exotic Food Club. We try new foods from all over the country and all over the world," as she spoke her face brightened with a happy smile, "It's really fun too, eating all those new foods with everyone, especially the new smells of the food. We even take trips around the world to try new things." Murasaki, who was smiling quite brightly, compared to her previous expression at least, looked at Kazuma and then raised an eyebrow at his pleased smile.

"There, now you're smiling, it suits you much better."

Murasaki looked at him surprised and look to the side, her face reddening lightly.

Kazuma then noticed the small, blue and white teddy bear with a red stomach she kept beside her, holding tightly. "You seem to have been holding on tightly to that bear. Is it important?"

Murasaki looked at him worried and held it tightly. "Uh-uhm…"

Kazuma smiled and added, "That's nice. It's good you have something you hold onto as important like that."

After a moment he stood up and stretched his neck some. "I guess that's enough time here, you seem to be feeling better. You should start feeling well soon, that way you can go to school, who knows, I might even introduce you to a few of my friends."

As Kazuma left and closed the door behind him, Murasaki held her bear close with a warm smile.

* * *

Kazuma sighed as he reached the restaurant. "Geez, hope Ayame doesn't mind me sending a Thought Projection in my place."

* * *

"I hadn't even noticed," Ayame responded bluntly as Kazuma apologized, causing him to face-fault.

Kazuma answered with a twitching smile, "I…I see…guess that's okay…either way I'll go ahead and get busy."

Ayame nodded in agreement as Kazuma went into the kitchen.

* * *

As Kazuma arrived in the kitchen, the Thought Projections dispelled to give him the past few orders, Kazuma then creating more to continue working on the meals.

* * *

After a few minutes of working, Hikari poked her head in, the Thought Projections staying visible since she now knew, though she still looked at the display surprised. Shaking her head she turned to the real Kazuma. "Kazuma, your best customer is here."

Kazuma looked at her in thought and then sighed, removing his apron and nodding. "I'll be right out," he responded with a sigh.

After she left Kazuma Requipped into his butler uniform, black trousers, a six-button tailcoat with a chain on the bottom buttons, a grey vest underneath, a black tie, and white gloves.

* * *

In the main room of the restaurant, near the front entrance, stood two people.

The first was a teenage girl with long blonde hair that reached her knees adorned by a blue ribbon worn like a headband and blue-green eyes wearing a blue, button-down sailor shirt, that she kept partially unbuttoned to reveal a small amount of cleavage on her generous bust, with a white flap with red trim on her shoulders, long sleeves that reached her wrists, a red tie with several white lines near the bottom, a white, pleated skirt with a red border, knee-length dark blue socks, and brown shoes.

The second, standing next to the blonde, was a tall young woman with long, knee-length purple hair tied up in a side ponytail with a red ribbon, several strands hanging down in front past her neck and over her sizable bust, framing her face, and bangs swept to the side, and light blue eyes wearing the same uniform as the blonde except with a green tie and dark brown pantyhose.

Kazuma walked towards the front entrance and the dark-haired girl saw him and smiled.

"Hello, Kazu," she said happily as he approached the two and bowed.

"Please, right this way," he said with a motion of his hand.

The dark-haired girl nodded as the blonde grinned playfully.

After the two sat down Kazuma handed them menus with a small smile. "I will wait to hear your orders."

The two nodded as Kazuma walked away.

The blonde smirked in amusement. "I can see another reason you like coming to this place, Haruko."

The dark-haired girl, Haruko, looked at the blonde in thought and then blushed. "N-no, you're wrong Katsuragi! I've just known Kazuma since I was a kid, that's all!"

Katsuragi giggled in amusement. "I never said I was talking about Kazuma."

"Eh?" Haruko blurted out with a blush before dropping her head. "Ohhh…" she moaned.

* * *

Kazuma stood in the corner of the room waiting for Haruko and Katsuragi to order. He scratched his head with a sigh.

**'_Still can't figure it out, hmm?_'** Ddraig asked.

Kazuma shook his head. '_No, I can't. That girl claims to have known me when she was a kid, but that was five or six years ago, I was still sealed at that time. Still can't see how she thinks she knows me._' Kazuma's thoughts were interrupted when he saw Haruko waving to him.

He turned and walked towards the two, putting on his butler act once more. "What may I get for you two lovely ladies?"

Haruko chuckled weakly. "You don't need to put on this act Kazu, I _do_ remember what you're actually like you know."

Kazuma smiled in response. "It is merely part of the job. Now, what would you two like?"

Haruko pointed to her dish of choice and Katsuragi did the same.

Kazuma nodded in understanding as he went to return to the kitchen.

"Oh, Kazu, have you met Katsuragi yet?" Haruko asked.

Kazuma turned to Katsuragi with a curiously raised eyebrow before smiling in response. "No, I have not."

Katsuragi gave a toothy grin with a victory sign. "Nice to meet'cha! I'm Haruko's senior!"

Kazuma nodded in return. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Ms. Katsuragi. Now, if you will excuse me."

Katsuragi snickered again. "Wow, he's such a gentleman."

Haruko sighed and then smiled in weak amusement. "Don't let it fool you too much. It's just how he acts on the job."

"Well, the fact that he can act like this at all is something. Don't ya think?"

Haruko just sighed in response.

* * *

Kazuma returned to the kitchen and had the Thought Projections begin preparing the requested meals.

As they did that, Kazuma continued probing his thoughts for possible reasons why Haruko would know him. After several moments of fruitless searching he sighed and stretched his neck some. "Guess there's no helping it. Just gotta wait for now."

* * *

After the food finished Kazuma made his way out to the dining room area with Haruko and Katsuragi's food.

Placing their plates down he asked, "Can I get you anything else?"

Haruko shook her head. "No, this should be enough. Thanks."

Katsuragi nodded in agreement.

Kazuma bowed once more and returned to the kitchen.

* * *

He returned to the dining room once more to bid Haruko and Katsuragi farewell before planning to return to the kitchen.

However, these plans were halted when he turned to leave but heard several new voices he didn't recognize walk into the restaurant, one in particular he liked.

The voices belonged to three people that had just walked in.

The first was a man with short, light brown hair that spiked up, green eyes, two scars on his cheek sweeping upwards, and light chin stubble wearing a white headband with cross symbols on it, a light blue shirt with a black-brown vest overtop that had lightning bolt designs on the collar, and beige pants with a thick, black leather belt with a large silver buckle and white shoes.

Next to the man however, was a tall woman with long, red-purple hair kept in a high ponytail with a black ribbon, dark red eyes, and a large bust, wearing an orange track suit with white stripes down the sides that she kept zipped far down, exposing a large portion of her bosom, and flip-flops.

Kazuma's eyes were fixated however, on the last of the three, a rather tall, mature woman with waist-length, flowing blue hair, some falling down in bangs just above her eyes and two long bangs framing her face, and light brown eyes with a giant bosom, only slightly smaller than Murasaki's, wearing a low-cut, strapless, pink blouse that was open far down the middle exposing a large portion of her bust and laced lightly in the center, a short, brown miniskirt, a necklace with a silver and green pendant, and white high-heeled shoes.

Kazuma dropped his jaw lightly. '_This is a good day to be me…_'

The three walked into the restaurant and saw Kazuma standing before them.

Kazuma lightly shook his head and put on his normal act, bowing to the three. "Welcome, may I take you to your seat?"

The redhead raised an eyebrow with a smirk. "Look at this, he's just a kid."

Kazuma twitched an eyebrow. '_I guarantee I'm more than ten times your age lady._'

The man laughed weakly. "Now, now Minori, no need to be rude. Sorry about that, she doesn't know how to contain that mouth of hers."

The redhead, Minori, then put the man in a headlock with a maniacal, "Oh yeah?! Try this, Gen!"

The man, Gen, struggled to breathe as he writhed in her grip. "Gah! Minori! Can't…breathe…!"

The blue-haired woman giggled happily. "I think you should stop, Minori."

Minori looked at her curiously and then sighed, releasing Gen, who coughed harshly. "Geez, Aki, you're way too easy on him."

The bluenette, Aki, nodded in understanding. "But we wouldn't want to leave a problem for the restaurant."

Minori shrugged in response. "Fine."

Kazuma released a swift, momentary sigh and then led the group to their table.

As the three sat down, Kazuma handed them menus, Aki responding, "Thank you," with a smile.

Kazuma bowed before walking away.

* * *

Kazuma arrived back in the kitchen and smirked to himself before turning back to the new customers. "I have to say, today is turning out to be a very good…or possibly very bad, day for me. Regardless, time to get back to it."

* * *

Back in the dining room, Minori looked around curiously. "Why'd you want to come here anyway, Aki?"

Aki nodded in return. "It's one I'd heard about from a few people and wanted to check out. It might be good as our new meeting spot."

Gen rested his head on his hand in annoyance. "Yeah, since Roma's shut down."

Minori nodded in agreement.

* * *

After a mostly uneventful meal, the three left, satisfied with their meals, shortly before Ayame decided to close for the night.

Kazuma sighed as he Requipped into a more casual outfit and walked out of the kitchen. "Geez, I spent a lot more time out here than usual tonight."

Ayame grinned knowingly. "Yeah, but I'd say the clientele you served probably made up for that, hm?"

Kazuma smirked in response. "Pretty much."

Erza, Hibiki, and Hikari walked over to Kazuma tired.

"Is it finally over?" Hikari asked exhausted.

Kazuma nodded with a chuckle. "Yeah, that finishes things for the night, let's go on and head back."

The group all waved to Ayame as they left.

* * *

After arriving back at the apartment, Kazuma sighed as he flopped onto his bed.

However, he was not left to rest for long before he heard a knock at his window.

He sat up and raised an eyebrow and opened the window, only for Ciel to suddenly burst into his room frantically. "Whoa, whoa, where's the fire?" Kazuma asked.

Ciel turned to Kazuma distressed. "Kazuma, we need to move, now!"

Kazuma immediately keened his senses and asked, "Why?"

"It's Roa, I don't know what but he's planning something. A whole bunch of ghouls have started appearing in the Fuyuki District."

Kazuma nodded in understanding and created a Thought Projection. He turned to it and ordered, "Let Arcueid know. We'll go on ahead and see what we can do."

The Thought Projection nodded and ran out the door to the room as Ciel and Kazuma disappeared into Kamui.

* * *

Kazuma and Ciel appeared from Kamui back in the Fuyuki District, in the large forested area.

Kazuma clenched his fists as he saw the ghouls wandering around the area. "Guess we better get to it, huh?"

Ciel nodded in agreement as her Black Keys manifested in her hands.

However, at that moment the ghouls all fell to the ground.

Kazuma narrowed his eyes as the long katana appeared in his hands again. "This doesn't look good."

However, their attention was drawn to the side as a figure approached.

Kazuma tensed for a battle but widened his eyes in shock.

Aika was walking towards them, stumbling, an expression of agony on her face as a bright orange, flame-like chain pattern spread all over her body, originating from her left shoulder.

Kazuma looked at Aika in shock and confusion. "A-Aika…what's going on…?"

"K-K-Kazu-ma…" Aika begged weakly. "My whole body is…on fire…" she mumbled as she stumbled closer to him before her eyes dimmed and she raised a hand.

"Aika, wait!"

At that moment a snake burst from her sleeve and charged at Kazuma and Ciel.

Kazuma grit his teeth as he stomped on the ground, causing a stone pillar to rise out of the ground, the snake impacting it and then vanishing in a burst of smoke.

A new voice then chortled all around them. "Kukuku, you seem to be having fun with my puppet, Abraxas Bael."

Kazuma narrowed his eyes as he looked around. "Roa…you bastard…come out!"

"Kuku, you'll have to excuse me, but I'm rather shy, I'll let my welcoming party attend to your needs though."

Ciel tensed as Aika stumbled towards them as the black chain marks began glowing once more, covering her entire body in a bright orange glow before her fingernails elongated as claws, bat-like wings burst from her back, and her eyes changed to black sclera and pale green irises with no pupils, and her bust size increased dramatically before the orange glow receded to show her new, dark grey skin.

Kazuma's eyes widened before narrowing in anger. "You bastard!"

Ciel lowered herself to attack. "Kazuma, we must be prepared, there is only one way to end this."

Kazuma snarled in response. "No way! That's not happening!"

Aika emitted a mindless howl before charging at the two, her wings flapping to send her soaring at them.

Ciel raised her Keys to strike but Kazuma pushed her to the side, raising a hand at Aika. "Bind!" he shouted as a green, honeycomb pattern appeared at his feet and rushed towards, Aika's movements stopping completely when she touched it. Kazuma sighed in relief as a Thought Projection appeared and rushed over to knock Aika unconscious but was hit with an energy blast from her hand.

The Thought Projection vanished in a shimmer of light at is dispelled.

Ciel rushed forward towards Aika.

"Ciel, stop!" Kazuma shouted.

Ciel came up behind Aika and swatted her in the back of the head with the butts of her Black Keys, the out of her mind teen falling to the ground unconscious.

Kazuma sighed in relief as he deactivated his spell. "Thanks, for not killing her I mean."

Ciel nodded with a small smile. "I still owe you an apology of sorts for my first attack on you. This should do."

Kazuma nodded in agreement. "Now we just need to find Roa."

"No need, I have a simple way to find him, provided you can fly that is."

Kazuma raised an eyebrow in thought.

* * *

Roa stood in a dark corner, holding a small red sphere in his hand with a smirk, but narrowed his eyes and then jumped to the side as a Black Key embedded itself near where he stood. He looked up and sneered as he saw Kazuma flying in the air holding Ciel with one arm.

"Down we go," Kazuma said plainly.

Ciel looked at him worriedly. "W-wait, you don't mean…?!"

Kazuma then dropped Ciel, causing her to land in a trash dumpster hard enough to misshape it. Kazuma landed on the ground himself softly. "Oops, you alright?"

Ciel reached out of the dumpster with an obscene gesture before standing up and shaking her head free of the dizziness. Wiping the filth from her outfit she remarked, "I'd comment about how that could've killed me but we both know how laughable that is."

Roa folded his arms in amusement. "Hmph, you two seem rather relaxed. Accepted your deaths have you?"

Ciel frowned as she readied her Black Keys. "No, we both intend on killing you."

Kazuma slammed his fists together, shouting, "Boosted Gear!" as the red gauntlets appeared on his forearms.

**"Dragon Booster!"** they bellowed as the green gem lit up.

"Yeah, we intend to beat you into a bloody pulp, and then make sure you can't come back again, Roa. Or whatever you call yourself at this point."

Roa smirked fiendishly. "I don't care what you call me. Your deaths are imminent!" He crossed his arms and then threw his head back as the hilt of a sword emerged from his mouth, before he grabbed the blade and fully withdrew it. The blade glowed a bright blue as he swayed it around lightly. "Now…do me a favor and die."

Ciel tensed as she raised one arm in defense.

Kazuma narrowed his eyes and extended a hand. "Zanmato!" The long silver katana from before appeared in his right hand with a flash of golden light.

Boosted Gear then bellowed, **"Boost!"** as the gem lit up bright green.

Roa grinned and then shot his hand forward. "Striking Shadow Snake!" Three snakes shot from his sleeve and charged at the duo.

Kazuma inhaled a deep breath and then exhaled forcefully, sending a blast of flames rushing towards Roa's snakes, roasting them.

Ciel then dashed forward and slashed at Roa, but the bandaged man bent to the side impossibly before kneeing Ciel in the gut and sending her flying into a wall.

Kazuma burst forward with a blast of speed and appeared over Roa's head, slashing downward.

Roa blocked his strike with his sword, though he flinched slightly when the power of Kazuma's strike caused him to sink into the pavement minutely. He managed to throw Kazuma off, the latter correcting himself as he landed.

Roa then turned, slammed his sword into the ground, and put his hands together in a series of signs before curling his right index finger and thumb together in a circle, placing it over his mouth, inhaling and then shouting, "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" as a stream of fire shot from his mouth.

Kazuma smirked as he took in a big breath of his own, gulping down all of Roa's flames.

Roa flinched in annoyance. "Shit! I forgot he's a Dragon Slayer."

Ciel came up behind Roa and horizontally slashed where he stood, but Roa back flipped over her and slammed a fist into her back, sending her flying forward.

Kazuma caught her before Boosted Gear doubled his power once more, allowing him to dash forward at even higher rates of speed.

Roa burst forward in response, the two swinging at each other, their swords clashing.

Kazuma snarled as he swung up at Roa, Roa leveling his sword and waving it down to block Kazuma's blade. Kazuma smirked and transformed his eyes into their Sharingan and then Mangekyo Sharingan form.

Roa hissed and jumped back, sending several kunai flying at Kazuma.

Kazuma swung his free hand to the side, sending a burst of air out that knocked Roa's kunai away. He winced as tags wrapped around the kunai's hilts exploded.

Roa smirked and then frowned when Kazuma was uninjured.

Kazuma sighed and then spat in annoyance. "Kamui makes moves like that useless. Moreover…" He then took a deep breath, swallowing the flames from the explosion in the process before giving a confident, toothy grin. "It'll just give me more fuel."

Roa snarled in annoyance. "Tch, I had forgotten, he's almost as annoying as that Fairy Tail brat."

Kazuma smirked and slashed Zanmato in front of him, sending a blast wave of wind tearing towards Roa.

Roa flashed through more signs and then slammed his hands on the ground. "Earth Style: Mud Wall!" A wall of mud and stone rose up in front of Roa, blocking the blast of wind from hitting Roa.

Roa then appeared out of the ground behind Ciel, stabbing her through the chest.

"Ciel!" Kazuma shouted as Roa vanished once more.

Ciel fell to the ground but got up moments later. "Do not worry about me, any damage dealt is at most an inconvenience."

Kazuma nodded in understanding as he looked around. "Damn, he's more annoying than when he was Honest. At least that fat bastard was easy to spot." Kazuma sighed before closing his eyes and sending energy pulses out. His eyes snapped open as he turned around and swept his sword forward, shouting, "Demon Fang!"

A blast of blue energy shot from his sword and raced forwards, Roa bursting from the ground to dodge it, before turning to Kazuma, going through several hand signs, inhaling, and then spitting out shots of air, shouting, "Wind Style: Wind Bullets!"

Kazuma smirked and performed a waving motion with his hand, causing the Wind Bullets to go around him and then redirect back at Roa.

Roa hissed and jumped to the side before clapping his hands together and slamming them on the ground, large chunks of stone bursting from the ground and soaring towards Kazuma and Ciel.

Ciel threw numerous Black Keys at the stones, the pieces of earth exploding as they were hit.

Roa snickered as he stood up but then was hit from the side by a roundhouse kick, getting slammed through a nearby wall.

Arcueid lowered her leg with a sigh. "Hmph, hopefully you two haven't been waiting too long."

Kazuma shook his head with a smirk as a Requip circle appeared beside him before he pulled out a long red lance with a massive blade and multiple panels acting as a hand guard, a small tuft of fur hanging off the bottom of the lance. Kazuma chuckled and held the lance to his side as he pointed the sword forward. "Not at all. The fun's just starting."

* * *

**Well there you have it. Hopefully everyone enjoyed the chapter, if so write a review. If not...go do something else maybe? Anyway, if you are confused about anything in the story feel free to ask about it in a review and I would be happy to answer it as best I can. Either way, until next time.  
**

**And my place is back to normal too.**

***KNOCK KNOCK CRASH***

**Oh come on, I just fixed that!**

_"Sorry, but we have another question."_

**What now Kiba?**

"This."

***FLOP***

**Wow, seeker looks beat to hell.**

"I assume he's a friend of yours."

**Yeah, thanks Ichigo...I think. Great, now I need to fix him too. Kiba, could you hand a few buckets of glue? This could take a while.**


	15. Bad Week Gone Worse

**Chapter XV**

**Welcome everyone! Not sure why I went with that for a lead-in but there you go. Sorry for the long wait for this newest chapter, I have had some other projects burning in my brain along with some pretty horrible things IRL happening but I am hoping to get back to a more regular release of chapters, though not necessarily in the same order as before. Anyway, as usual I would like to thank my coauthors Bakuto Masaki and seeker of true anime fan fic for their help on this story as well as TheLastNanaya, the Bob of my writing group. I do not think there is anything else to add so on to reviewer responses.**

**Chayner: They certainly did. Yes, an ass-kicking along with a few other things I am sure most people did not expect. No, no connection to Bee. If you do not know who she is look up Homura from Senran Kagura. No, not necessarily. I cannot go into too much detail without spoilers but put simply the Curse Mark is not how he picks his hosts. The same as Sasuke's? That is not what I did. If it sounded similar sorry but I did not base it on his Level Two form.**

**Yes, she most certainly did meet Inuyasha and the others. Yep, Inuyasha's gang is partially responsible for her cheerier personality. Effectively I changed it for my story, but then again did not. It is possible that anyone with the Mangekyo _could_ gain Kamui, it is insanely rare but rare does not equate to impossible. Well he is rather eager, for various reasons. A) he gets to help a pretty girl, B) said girl will just be snacking on him without randomly attacking other people, and C) if you have watched Black Blood Brothers you would know there is a certain...effect having one's blood sucked causes. It is. Cool, hope you like how it pans out._  
_**

**Well, it seems that is it for the reviewer responses, so on to the chapter itself.**

**"Something good's going to happen, nya?"**

**Wait...Kuroka...? And...wait...why are you dragging Koneko behind you? Wait...why is Koneko with you!?**

_**"I found out the**** truth..."**_

**Th-this is...the script for the show...how did you...you know what, nevermind. A-anyway...to what do I owe the...pleasure of your appearance?**

**"Well I've never been here so I decided to check it out, nya." **

_**"Dragged into this by Big Sister."**_

**I see...well...that answers that question I suppose. How about another? What do you two think of Kazuma?  
**

**"Hmm...well he's fun to be around when he's not all grumpy, nya."**

**Sounds about right. How about you Koneko?**

_**"I like his desserts."**_

**Right...shoulda seen that one coming. Well with that said, it's time for the-  
**

_**"Wait."**_

**What?**

_**"I want sweets now."**_

**Uhm...okay put down the bookcase and you can have some. On with the chapter I suppose.  
**

**WARNING! This chapter contains a lemon. I will mark when the lemon begins and ends.**

**UPDATE: **I am sad to report that for various reasons seeker of true anime fan fic will no longer be part of our writing group. I enjoyed what time he helped us and it will be disappointing to see him leave.****

* * *

Kazuma, Arcueid, and Ciel stood opposite Roa as their battle began.

Roa stood up from being kicked into the wall by Arcueid and snarled in annoyance. "So all three of you are finally here, how quaint."

Arcueid stretched her neck and asked Kazuma with a smirk, "I'm not late am I?"

Kazuma shook his head as he held his sword and lance to fight. "Not at all. The party's just getting started."

Roa sneered in annoyance. "I wouldn't get so cozy if I were you. Now that all three of you are here at once…I'll eliminate all of you!" He then swept his hands to his sides, sending a series of kunai flying as he did.

Kazuma swept his sword in front of him, sending a burst of wind that knocked the kunai out of the sky as Arcueid and Ciel ran out to the sides and tried to flank Roa.

Roa smirked and clapped his hands together before slamming them into the ground.

Kazuma's eyes narrowed as the ground began to warp, spikes and tendrils forming from the pavement and lashing out at Arcueid and Ciel. "What the heck?"

Ciel flinched and then tossed her Black Keys forward, smashing the stone tendrils.

Kazuma dashed forward and swept his katana forwards, sending a flurry of wind blades that destroyed the warped stone for good.

Arcueid attempted to get a high kick at Roa but he jumped up in the air before she could reach him. "Damn."

Roa swung his hands forward and sent multiple kunai down before disappearing in a burst of smoke.

Kazuma swung his sword towards the kunai, sending a blast of wind to knock them away.

The Boosted Gear shouted as Kazuma's power once again increased. "Alright, time to get things kicked up a notch. Susano'o!" Almost immediately Kazuma's body was encased in flaring, black, flame-like energy. Seconds later the right half of an ethereal, black ribcage formed from an ethereal spinal column floating behind Kazuma.

Roa narrowed his eyes in annoyance. "Damn, how I regret not grabbing those eyes when I had the chance." He then clapped his hands together and slammed them on the ground.

Almost instantly the ground below the others' feet crumbled away to dust.

"Tch!" Kazuma snarled as he sent gusts of wind to prevent Ciel and Arcueid from falling.

Roa rushed forward and swung his sword from the side at Kazuma.

Kazuma swung his katana up, causing Roa's sword to glance off before thrusting at him with his lance.

Roa jumped back and immediately bent backwards impossibly as Arcueid swung a high kick aimed at where his head was. Roa grinned maliciously as he grabbed Arcueid's ankle and swung her around, slamming her into a nearby wall.

Kazuma came up behind him and attempted to skewer Roa from behind but the crazed man spun around and ducked down swiftly enough to dodge the blow and sweep his sword at one of Kazuma's legs, hacking it off at the ankle. "Gagh!" Kazuma shouted in pain as Roa jumped back to gain distance.

"Kazuma!" Ciel called as she saw his severed foot.

Kazuma hissed in annoyance. "Tch, this won't stop me." To Ciel's shock Kazuma grabbed his severed foot and planted his wounded leg on it, hissing in pain before shaking his leg somewhat, the foot fully reattached.

Roa raised his sword defensively. "Hmm…your combat capabilities have degraded somewhat, Abraxas. But it seems that accursed healing factor of yours is still fully intact."

Kazuma smirked in response. "It wouldn't be any fun that way, don't you think?"

Roa was about to respond when the ground behind him burst, Arcueid jumping up from behind him and slamming backhanding a fist into his head, sending him crashing into and through several walls.

Arcueid sighed as she stood up straight and flared her hair out lightly. "That's for slamming me into a wall."

Kazuma's gauntlets Boosted once more as the ribcage floating around him formed its other side, giving him a full, ethereal ribcage.

Ciel stepped forward, readying her Black Keys, as Roa stood up from the rubble Arcueid tossed him at.

"Hmph, you all are greatly aggravating me. I believe it's time to stop playing around." Roa thrust his hands forward and several magic circles appeared around him, causing blasts of lightning to fire from them at the group.

Ciel and Arcueid dashed to the side, but Kazuma merely stood in place with a smirk as the lightning approached, before swallowing the attack whole.

Roa snarled angrily. "This is new. How frustrating." He then jumped away as Arcueid landed and attempted to kick him.

Ciel rushed at him and swung her Black Keys towards him.

Roa blocked her first blow and bent in an impossible way to avoid the second.

Kazuma came up from the left flank and thrust his spear at Roa.

Kazuma's spear stabbed straight through Roa's midsection but the vampire escaped by bursting from his own mouth.

"Damn, that always creeps me out," Kazuma remarked.

Roa attempted to prepare another attack against the group but Arcueid came from above and axe-kicked him into the ground.

Kazuma swung his sword forward and shouted, "Demon Fang!" as a streak of blue energy shot from it, sending Roa slamming into another wall. Kazuma hissed in annoyance as the Roa he hit melted into liquid mud. "Damn, slippery bastard."

Roa stood up nearby and groaned in frustration before reaching into his pocket. "Can't believe I need to use that brat's magic." He pulled a glowing, black and orange snake from his pocket.

Arcueid's eyes widened. "Kazuma, don't let him ingest that snake!"

Kazuma nodded and prepared to rush forward but it was too late as Roa gulped down the glowing snake.

Roa sighed in relief before chortling. "Kukuku, now, I'll be able to defeat all three of you…"

"Yeah, we'll see about that, fat bastard."

Roa sneered angrily before grinning and clapping his hands together. "With the increased power I have now, I can finally attain…Sage Mode!" His eyes turned golden yellow with slitted pupils as purple markings resembling fangs appeared on his eyelids, reaching down his nose somewhat. Roa chuckled once more and then rushed forward.

Kazuma snarled and did the same, his blade clashing with Roa's. "Tch, you're power's definitely gone up…"

"Yes, and now I'll use it to crush you!" Roa flicked a kunai into his free hand and attempted to stab Kazuma, but was thrown back when a giant fist slammed into him.

"Well, looks like the right arm of my Susano'o has formed," Kazuma remarked as he stood inside the ribcage of his Susano'o, a skeletal right arm having formed from it.

Roa snarled angrily and jumped in the air, going through several handsigns before shouting, "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Multiple copies of Roa burst into being and lunged down at Kazuma.

Kazuma just sighed as the right arm of his Susano'o raised up, aiming the hand skyward before a torrent of flames shot out.

As the flames cleared Roa fell to the ground.

* * *

Back at Kazuma's apartment, Kazehana and Medea sat concerned.

"I don't understand why we're just sitting here!" Hibiki exclaimed.

"He hasn't made an attempt to summon me yet," Medea answered. "As such we won't make a move until then."

The rowdier twin grumbled angrily before sighing in defeat.

"Even so," Sheele interrupted, "It wouldn't be right for us to just leave him on his own like that."

"Last I checked, isn't he with Arcueid?" Presa asked as her tail waved about.

Medea sighed in resignation. "If you're all that worried, I can probably find him with my long-range observation magic."

The others nodded emphatically.

"R-right…"

After a few moments, a small magic circle was floating in front of Medea, with an area in the middle that showed a section of the city.

"I didn't know that magic could do stuff like that," Kazehana remarked.

"It can do many things, more than I'm sure you could imagine," Presa added.

"Ah," Medea interjected, "I've found them."

* * *

Roa's body melted once more after Kazum's attack.

"You've gotta be kidding me," Kazuma grumbled. "Volt, Celsius, help me pin this bastard down!"

In a flash of light, Volt and Celsius appeared beside Kazuma.

Celsius looked around and saw Roa on a wall. "As you command, Master." She flung her hands forward and sent ice spikes flying at him.

Roa dashed immediately before they hit him.

Volt narrowed his eyes as Roa landed in front of him. "Bzzt bzzt bzzzzt, bzzt." A bolt of lightning struck the ground where Roa stood, but a chunk of charred concrete had taken his place.

"Tch," Kazuma hissed, Celsius and Volt spreading out to attack.

Roa slammed against a wall as Volt appeared in a burst of lightning with a bolt ready to throw.

Though as he threw it Roa vanished, jumping onto another wall, only for Kazuma's Susano'o to slam its fist against the wall.

The Roa that was hit melted into mud as Roa himself appeared elsewhere safely, the blade of his sword extended swiftly towards Kazuma, but was hit by a spire of ice from below, knocking it away from its target.

Ciel came up behind Roa and sliced his midsection, but Roa managed to regurgitate himself in time to dodge.

He smirked as he landed before wincing in pain and looking at his ankle, which was bleeding from a deep cut.

Ciel smirked proudly. "You forget, my Black Keys cut your essence, not just your body."

"Tch, bitch," Roa snarled but widened his eyes as Kazuma appeared in a sudden burst right next to him.

Roa didn't have time to react as the skeletal arm of Kazuma's Susano'o slammed its fist into him, sending him crashing into the ground below with such force as to cause a small crater.

Kazuma landed on the ground and sighed as he watched the left arm of his Susano'o form.

Roa stood up weakly and hissed. "Shit…I didn't catch that in time."

Kazuma raised his blade towards Roa. "You're done."

* * *

Medea narrowed her eyes as she and the others observed Kazuma's battle, swiping her hands to close the viewing circle.

"H-hey! Why'd you do that?" Hibiki demanded.

Medea stood up and turned to her. "Let's just say that he's made that attempt to summon us."

Hibiki raised an eyebrow as Medea walked over and grabbed Kon by the head.

"Hey, where we goin'?" Kon asked as Medea held onto his head.

Medea turned to Mavis. "Why don't you come as well?"

Mavis nodded as Sheele, Kuroka, Kazehana, and Erza gathered around Medea.

Medea smiled in faux apology. "Sorry girls, I can't transport any more than this."

"Hey!" the others shouted as Medea's cape flared out before shrinking in on itself and vanishing.

* * *

Kazuma raised his sword above his head and then slammed it down with force, shouting, "Fierce Demon Fang!" as he did, a purple blast of energy shooting out towards Roa.

Roa attempted to dodge out of the way but the blast was too swift and sliced his legs off.

Ciel then dove from above and impaled him with all six of her Black Keys.

"Gaaahhh!" Roa howled as he was impaled.

Kazuma raised his spear towards Roa as Celsius and Volt prepared to attack. "Good, now just leave him there and we'll finish the rest."

Ciel looked at Kazuma confused.

"Well I don't want to hit you with this. There's no guarantee that immortality of yours will remain after I kill him."

"I'll be just fine."

Kazuma snarled and raised his lance up before pulling it back and thrusting it forward. "Demon Ripper!" A conical blast of golden energy shot from the lance and barreled towards Roa's position.

Roa attempted to use his regurgitation to escape but Ciel summoned a seventh Black Key and stabbed it through the back of his mouth. "You're not going anywhere."

Roa's eyes widened as the blast slammed into both him and Ciel, causing an explosion, sending dust and stone in all directions.

Kazuma narrowed his eyes as the dust cleared.

Ciel stumbled out of the smoke as her right arm and a large chunk of her torso slowly regenerated.

Kazuma winced angrily.

Ciel sighed as she stood up straight. "You don't need to worry, I will heal. Although my slowed regeneration means you destroyed his body."

The smoke cleared, allowing everyone to see the mangled remains of Roa's host body.

Medea then appeared at that moment with Kuroka, Sheele, Kazehana, and Erza.

Kuroka looked around in surprise. "Wow, you really tore this place up, nya."

Medea ran over and prepared to give Kon to Kazuma but a kunai shot from above and pierced the stuffed toy against the ground.

"GAAHH! That hurt dammit!" Kon shouted.

Medea and Kazuma looked around before a figure landed on the ground in front of them wearing a red, hooded cloak, carrying an object wrapped in bandages.

The figure laid the object down and stood up straight with an amused chuckle. "Ahhh, how long has it been now, Abraxas?"

Kazuma's eyes widened greatly before narrowing angrily. "You gotta be kidding me."

As the figure stood up straight, it laid back its hood, revealing a young-looking man with long, ash-grey hair in an unkempt bowl-cut, onyx eyes, and fair skin wearing round, black-rimmed glasses, and a red hood obscuring most of his body. The man snickered in amusement. "Come now, you have to be a little more surprised than that."

Erza's eyes widened in surprise and confusion. "K-…Kabuto…Yakushi…? But how…?"

The man, Kabuto, turned to Erza disinterestedly. "Erza, it'd been so long I'd nearly forgotten about you. I see that you haven't changed in all this time. Though, I suppose being dead probably helps with that."

Erza snarled and encased her hand in a blast of mana and charged at Kabuto.

Acting on instinct, Kazehana did the same.

Kazuma weakly reached forward. "No! Stop!"

Kabuto's eyes suddenly shifted from onyx black to fully purple with rings. He raised a hand and flicked it forward.

A sphere of pressure encased Kazehana and Erza and suddenly compressed sharply.

"AAAHHH!" the two shrieked as they felt like they were being crushed by the attack.

After several seconds the attack let off and the two collapsed to the ground, battered and unconscious.

Kazuma clenched his fists around his weapons and grit his teeth. His two weapons then vanished as he slapped his hands together. "This isn't a good idea, but I can't just sit here after that." As the head of his Susano'o appeared with deep red eyes his Sage Mode markings appeared on his face, neck, arms, and hands. His sword and lance reappearing in his hands in a flash Kazuma lunged forward at immense speed.

Kabuto smirked and looked at Kazuma as he appeared beside him and flicked Kazuma's Susano'o in the forehead, sending him slamming into and through several walls. "Hmph, you're so much weaker now. You were barely able to beat Orochimaru."

Kazuma stood up weakly, the forehead of his Susano'o cracked.

Erza stood up weakly, her clothes lightly torn from Kabuto's attack. "This…is unbelievable. How are you so powerful?"

Kabuto smirked proudly. "Unlike you my dear I've been training almost nonstop for the past four thousand years. Of course," Kabuto paused as he pulled down his lower left eyelid, "taking Sasuke's eyes after he died didn't hurt."

Erza's eyes widened. "You bastard. You really did take Orochimaru's goal to fruition."

"Please, I don't share Orochimaru's dream, I have my own."

At that moment Medea flared up behind Kabuto.

Kabuto sighed in annoyance as Medea was sent flying away, crashing through a wall.

Kazuma growled angrily and rushed forward, swinging a Sage Mode enhanced punch with his Susano'o, but the full ribcage, both arms with extra forearms extending off the elbows, and a head with yellow eyes of Kabuto's Susano'o flared to life almost instantly, catching Kazuma's punch before clenching its fist, crushing the hand of Kazuma's Susano'o.

Kazuma's eyes widened in shock. '_…Shit…_'

Kabuto smirked as his Susano'o smashed its fist through the ribcage of Kazuma's Susano'o, wrenched Kazuma from within it and slammed him against a wall.

Kazuma managed to phase through the fist of Kabuto's Susano'o at the last moment and jumped up, swinging his sword down. "Demon Fang!" he shouted as a blast of blue energy shot from his sword towards Kabuto.

The blast impacted his Susano'o but merely dissipated.

Kazuma vanished again and appeared behind Kabuto, snarling as he thrust his spear forward. "Demon Ripper!" A conical blast of golden energy shot from the spear and raced towards Kabuto's Susano'o.

The secondary left hand of Kabuto's Susano'o reached behind him and the attack impacted an invisible field before being sucked into the hand and vanishing. Kabuto then turned around swiftly and sent a punch with his Susano'o's right arm, using both hands.

Kazuma dodged forward, using Kamui to allow the attack to pass through him.

Kabuto raised a hand with two extended fingers and waved them in seemingly random motion.

Almost immediately Kazuma fell to his knees. He snarled angrily as he felt his strength draining.

"Do you like my Astral Snake? It's a spell I developed based on a man named Jellal's spells. Once I plant the first seed of the spell on you, like when my Susano'o grabbed you, I only need to make the correct motions and it starts draining you chakra and feeding it to me."

Kazuma trembled lightly as he glared at Kabuto. "You son of a bitch. You've been developing this for the past thousand years, haven't you?"

"Yes. I still remember when you and that Gorgon attacked me. That barrier of hers gave me quite the idea as soon as I was able to decipher it."

Kazuma huffed as he attempted to stand.

"Don't bother." Kabuto's Susano'o slammed its fist down towards Kazuma.

Kazuma attempted to use Kamui but his eyes widened in shock when it wouldn't work, right before Kabuto's Susano'o smashed him.

"Oh, did I forget to mention it also blocks your chakra network, or, do you call them magic circuits, while it's active?"

Kazuma coughed up blood as Kabuto's Susano'o's fist lifted.

Kazehana stood up and sent a burst of wind blades flying at Kabuto.

A wall of stone rose up behind Kabuto, absorbing the blows, before it lowered as Kabuto, who had turned around, formed a crossbow on the left arm of his Susano'o and fired an arrow made of energy at Kazehana.

"Move!" Ciel shouted as she pushed Kazehana out of the way, the arrow tearing through her.

Arcueid hissed angrily as she also charged in to attack Kabuto, ignoring her instincts warning her otherwise.

Instincts she realized she should have obeyed as Kabuto's Susano'o struck with lightning speed, sending a powerful punch at her, slamming her into a building.

Kabuto chuckled in amusement as he dropped Arcueid limply to the ground and turned to Kazuma. "Hmm…perhaps I should treat them like I did her."

Kazuma froze momentarily before narrowing his eyes angrily. "What are you talking about?" he asked seething.

"That one…what was her name…oh yes, Cera. That precious woman of yours. I finally managed to kill her for good, and all because you were too busy off who knows where doing who knows what. And you know what the best part is? Right before I snuffed out the last remains of her life, she said one word. 'Abraxas'."

Kazuma's eyes widened before he dropped his head, simply slumping where he sat.

"Pathetic," Kabuto chided before smashing Kazuma with his Susano'o's fist.

Kazuma felt intense pain before everything went black.

* * *

Kazuma slowly and painfully woke back up in his apartment. He slowly forced his eyes opened and looked around. He winced as he attempted to sit up.

"It's best you stay put," Medea said as she sat beside his bed, back in her casual clothing.

Kazuma sighed as he laid back down, wincing once more. "Tell me what happened after I lost consciousness."

Medea sighed in resignation. "After Kabuto knocked you out Erza got angry and charged at him again. Kazehana also attempted to do the same but Ciel managed to stop them both by stabbing their shadows with her Black Keys. Kabuto took advantage of the confusion to carry out his real plan for being there."

Kazuma narrowed his eyes. "What was it?"

"That thing he had wrapped up was some kind of spare body it seems like. Erza told us the body he had with him was what Roa originally looked like. After Kabuto unwrapped it Roa's soul possessed it."

Kazuma clenched a fist weakly. "What happened after that?"

"Roa seemed ready to continue the fight but Kabuto advised him not to and the two vanished. After that Ciel disappeared somewhere and the rest of us brought you back here. I've been doing my best to heal your wounds. It seems you used up a lot more mana than you thought since your Code wasn't repairing the damage as fast as normal, and even now most of your bones are broken, I simply managed to fix most of your organs."

Kazuma sighed angrily. "Dammit. Guess I really took all my powers for granted before. Even now it seems I have. Kabuto would've been a pretty big nuisance before but now…but now I barely had enough power to put a scratch on him. To think my powers have degraded so much since then."

Medea put a hand on his lightly. "You shouldn't be so worried about it. Even I'm not at my peak, I've probably got about one tenth of what I had before, and at least I've managed to come here to Earth periodically over the past centuries. I'm sure you'll get your original powers back," she said with a reassuring smile.

Kazuma smiled back weakly. "Right…never thought I'd miss that little worm so much."

Medea giggled lightly in amusement. "Guess you won't argue with him so much next time, will you?"

Kazuma chuckled lightly.

"So you are finally awake."

Medea and Kazuma turned to see Erza standing in Kazuma's doorway, her right arm bandaged as well large portions of her torso.

Kazuma sighed in response. "So, you planning on lecturing me again?"

Erza frowned slightly and then shook her head. "No. I would say I was just as foolish as you. I have to say it is quite astonishing. Before, Kabuto was nothing more than an annoying worm. Even during the Fourth Ninja War Kabuto himself was little more than a nuisance. To think that he's become this powerful. I think he'd even surpass Madara at this point."

"I'd agree with you if I knew what any of that meant," Kazuma rebutted sarcastically.

Erza chuckled good-naturedly. "Remind me to explain it to you sometime. All about fighting zombie ninjas and a bunch of clones."

"That sounds like something out of a comic book."

"It was all too real."

Kuroka then walked in behind Erza. "Good to see you're awake now, Kazu-nya."

Kazuma nodded in agreement. "I feel like I was hit by a wyvern but I think I'll heal up in a couple days."

Kuroka folded her arms in thought before smirking playfully. "You should, nya. But what if I told you there was a way to heal you up good in a couple hours, nya?"

Everyone shared confused glances around the room.

Kazuma looked at Kuroka puzzled. "I'd call you a liar but then I've seen the Aspyrixis before so it's not impossible."

Kuroka nodded in agreement. "It's more than that, nya. We Nekoshu, especially once we've mastered our use of nature energy, have heightened healing abilities, nya. Ours far exceed that of normal healing magics, even those of the devils or angels, nya."

Medea stood up and asked curiously, "Then what are you waiting for?"

Kuroka giggled in amusement. "It's something special, nya. I don't want the…secret, to get out, nya."

Erza sighed in annoyance. "Very well. If this healing magic of yours is so great then I suppose we will leave it in your hands. Just do not try anything suspicious."

As Erza and Medea walked towards the entrance Kuroka looked over her shoulder with a sly smile as the door closed.

**LEMON BEGINS HERE**

She then walked over to the door and turned the lock, sealing the deadbolt.

Kazuma raised an eyebrow curiously as he sat up slowly. "Is this going to hurt?"

Kuroka sauntered over to him, slowly crawling onto the bed until she was seated on his lap. "It can if you want, nya," she said quietly, a contented smile on her face. She then lightly pushed Kazuma back until he was lying down on the bed. "I think at this point you should know how this works, nya."

Kazuma raised an eyebrow. "I've heard sensual healing but I've never heard of such a literal interpretation."

Kuroka leaned over top of him, putting her face right over his, pressing her barely covered breasts against his bare torso. "Well what better way to mix my energy with yours to heal you than for us to become one, nya?"

Kazuma slowly reached up and put a hand on her cheek. "Not exactly used to having a woman on top, but I suppose I'm not exactly in the proper condition to take the role."

"Fufu, then let me, nya," Kuroka giggled as she leaned down and pressed her lips against Kazuma's.

As soon as their lips locked Kazuma and Kuroka both reached out with their tongues, entwining them and caressing each other's, also both attempting to push past the other.

Soon enough Kazuma relented in his weakened state and Kuroka gleefully began exploring the insides of his mouth with her tongue.

Kazuma was surprised how dexterous her silky smooth tongue was as she curled it under the side of his own before caressing the roof of his mouth with the tip of her tongue.

After a moment she pulled away so the two could take a moment to breathe, a string of saliva leaving them distantly connected as she panted lightly, not having pulled her tongue back into her mouth. She then smiled slyly as she slid down some and began to slide her tongue along his abdomen, exploring every crevice between his hardened muscles.

Kazuma twitched lightly at the contact.

Kuroka stopped momentarily and looked up at him amused. "You're really sensitive here, aren't you, nya?"

Kazuma gave her a weak smirk and rebutted, "It doesn't help with where those mounds of yours are pressing."

Kuroka looked down and noticed that her impressive bust was pressing against his manhood, enclosed in his pants as it was. She smirked as an idea formed in her head.

Kazuma raised an eyebrow as Kuroka removed the belt around his waist, pulled down the zipper on his pants, and freed his manhood from its enclosure.

She paused for a moment as it stood up stiffened before shrugging her shoulders lightly as she lowered the top of her kimono.

Kazuma watched as her bosom was exposed to his eyes. He had seen her bosom several times before but for some reason it seemed especially beautiful too him at that moment, her bright pink nipples adding extra color to her flawless skin.

His eyes widened mildly in surprise as she pressed her pink-tipped mountains around his length, most of it vanishing amidst their size.

Using her hands to keep them in place Kuroka began slowly riding up and down on his tool, caressing it on all sides with her soft bosom.

Kazuma watched with arousal as his tip periodically peeked up between the Nekoshu's mounds.

Kuroka giggled lightly. "It's getting hotter, nya."

An eye closed as he felt his body heating up, Kazuma attempted to rebut sarcastically, though failed, "Well it being enveloped in heaven helps…"

As the tip popped up again Kuroka stopped momentarily and leaned her head down, sliding her adept tongue down onto what of his manhood was exposed, sliding it along the tip before pressing her lips onto it.

Kazuma winced lightly. '_Crap_'

Kuroka's eyes snapped open as she felt her mouth fill with sticky warmth. She stay motionless for a moment before pulling back and sitting up. She smiled lightly as she lightly opened her mouth, showing the seed Kazuma had unintentionally filled her mouth with, before swallowing it down.

Kazuma sighed before noticing that his body was already feeling better, most of his mobility had returned.

Kuroka moved back up to look Kazuma in the eyes. "I hope you're not done yet, nya. The main act of my healing hasn't even started, nya." She then sat up straight and untied the obi on her kimono before shrugging the entire outfit to the side, off the edge of the bed.

Kazuma drank in her full appearance as best he could at that moment, having not had a chance to fully admire it beforehand. As with her voluminous bosom, there was nary a blemish nor spot anywhere on her body, her skin was pristine, an extra sheen added from the light sweat glistening on her body. He reached a hand up slightly and pressed it against her thigh, riding down from right next to her firm bottom to just above her knee. Her legs were tight and muscular, he could tell from the slightest touch, but they were not overly brawny, adhering just enough padding to make them soft to the touch. Around her front her hips delved down in a near perfect "V", ending at her mound, the pink folds lightly pulsing as aroused juices slowly dripped out. Kazuma had to gulp slightly at the sight.

"Now," Kuroka began as moved back towards his shaft, "how about we begin, nya?" She positioned herself over him, placing her entrance just above him before slowly lowering herself, twitching momentarily as the tip touched against her. She then lowered further, Kazuma's length making the first motions towards her inner sanctum, stretching her womanhood as it did. Kuroka bit her lip lightly as she continued to lower herself onto him, feeling slight pain as she did.

Kazuma raised an eyebrow as he felt light resistance as Kuroka lowered herself onto him, before widening his eyes in surprise as small trickles of blood leaked out around his length. "Kuroka, you're…"

Kuroka smiled at him as she descended. "Of course, nya. I want to continue my race, but I want only the strongest father for my young." She sighed as she felt Kazuma's shaft fill in the deepest parts of her canal. "So, ready, nya?"

Kazuma gave a nod as Kuroka started to move slowly, raising herself up before lowering herself back down again, riding up and down on Kazuma's length.

Kazuma trembled lightly as the smooth tightness of Kuroka's vagina wrapped around his manhood. He found the sensation encapsulating as she rode up and down his rod, her speed increasing with each repetition.

Kuroka panted lightly as her cheeks flushed, feeling Kazuma's shaft extend and expand her core as she moved, the arousal causing her to move faster and fast each time.

Kazuma began to notice his body heating up lightly, as well as his ability to move. Capitalizing on his regained motor skills, he reached up and grabbed her luscious orbs with his hands.

"Unya!" Kuroka moaned as his hands began squeezing and kneading her breasts, moving them around as massaged them with his fingers, occasionally rolling her peaks between his fingers.

As Kuroka rode faster and faster Kazuma continued kneading her bosom, but flinched lightly when he felt her walls began to constrict him, a sensation that was helped when he himself began to swell. Kazuma was nearing his limit as the black-haired Nekoshu slid up and down on his manhood at dizzying speeds before he moved his hands to her waist. "Kuroka…I'm…" he attempted to blurt out unsuccessfully.

Kuroka smiled weakly as her mind began running on instinct, "Yes, fill me up, nya!"

Acting instantly as he felt his limit approaching, Kazuma tightened his grip on her hips, and then used what strength he had to thrust his own hips up while pulling hers down with force.

Kuroka's eyes shot wide as she felt Kazuma's hardness plunge into the deepest part of her, partially pushing into her womb, before she couldn't contain herself, "Uuunnnyyyaaannn!" she moaned loudly as Kazuma's manhood released within her.

Kazuma grit his teeth as he felt his release within Kuroka, also feeling himself become covered in Kuroka's own release.

After a moment of panting Kuroka pulled herself from Kazuma's dick and flopped over onto the other side of the bed.

Kazuma also breathed heavily for a moment, feeling exhausted but also feeling better than he had before they started. He turned his head to compliment Kuroka but his partner was already passed out. He merely smiled as he closed his eyes and allowed his own exhaustion to take over.

* * *

**LEMON ENDS HERE**

Outside Kazuma's room, Presa walked in the kitchen when she noticed a small, nondescript, torn packet lying on the table. She raised an eyebrow and picked it up, sniffing it curiously. "This is…an herb used for fertility…" She then turned to the door to Kazuma's room curiously. "…She couldn't have…"

"Presa," Erza said as she tried to get the Kitsune's attention.

Presa turned her head to the redhead, her tail wagging lightly. "What do you need?"

"Has…hmm, what's that?"

Presa looked down at the packet in her hand and then hurriedly stuffed it between her breasts. "Nothing. What did you need again?"

Erza raised an eyebrow but shook her head. "Has Kuroka finished healing Kazuma?"

Presa shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know." The two walked over to the door and Presa tried the door handle. It jiggled but wouldn't move. "Hm…it's locked. I suppose they're not finished."

Erza frowned in disappointment. "I see."

"Well, it shouldn't take too much longer."

* * *

Erza sat down on the bed in her room. As she looked around she narrowed her eyes. "It's been several days since Kazuma fought with Mira, resulting in the destruction of that Gillian. I'm certain at this point they'll have pegged him as either a person of interest or…or perhaps even a threat. And if they sent somebody now, then…" Erza merely sighed in frustration.

* * *

Kazuma slowly awoke and looked around, seeing Kuroka still asleep, and still naked, next to him. He smiled in amusement and then turned to the clock and sighed. "Three thirty in the morning? Well, guess I might as well shower while I'm up."

He threw the covers over Kuroka's nude form and made his way to the bathroom.

As Kazuma cleaned himself of the general grime on his body and the effects of his and Kuroka's "healing" he thought back to the fight with Roa and the attack launched by Kabuto. He narrowed his eyes angrily. '_Damn…it's embarrassing how outclassed I was by that bastard. But the bigger question is…what was he doing there? Why was Kabuto even bothering to show himself in public, just to insure I didn't destroy Roa completely?_'

After a moment of thought Ddraig interrupted, **'_What I find most confusing is they interacted. Come to think of it, during the times before we encountered Kabuto and Orochimaru we never encountered them both at the same time. But…well Kabuto was at best a subversive mole to Orochimaru and at worst his boy toy. But this seemed like a total role reversal._'**

Kazuma noted that. '_I wouldn't know too much about it since it was a long time before I even existed that those two had that kind of interaction I'd assume. But even more…all I can think about is…_'

* * *

_"I finally managed to kill her for good, and all because you were too busy off who knows where doing who knows what. And you know what the best part is? Right before I snuffed out the last remains of her life, she said one word. 'Abraxas'."_

* * *

Kazuma slammed his fist against the wall. '_I can't believe this. I wasn't even there when she died…_' Kazuma's fist trembled lightly as the water poured over his head before he felt a light touch against his hand.

He turned around and saw Kuroka standing behind him.

She tilted her head with a smile, her ears twitching lightly as she did.

The two embraced for a moment before Kuroka looked up at Kazuma. "You know, I think you still have a few injuries, nya."

Kazuma raised an eyebrow and then smirked in response.

* * *

The next morning, Kazuma walked out of his room, Kuroka following behind him, stumbling lightly.

Sheele and Presa observed thoughtfully as the two sat down, taking note of Kuroka's light flinch when she sat.

Presa raised an eyebrow as she noticed that despite her seemingly pained actions she had a half-aware smile on her face. Presa then sighed as she rested her cheek on her fist before looking at Kazuma with a knowing expression.

Kazuma looked at her slightly confused. "Er, wh-what…?"

"I see that the two of you were busy last night."

Kazuma grunted weakly as he realized Presa had found out what happened. Though he wasn't entirely sure how. He then saw Kuroka's expression and sighed.

Sheele merely sighed.

Kazuma raised an eyebrow as he notice Hikari and Hibiki stumbling up to the table. "Uhm…what's wrong with the two of you?"

They both glared at him.

"You seem mad…" he remarked. He also noticed Toyotama failing to walk properly as she stumbled to a seat.

Toyotama just sighed as she slumped her head on the table.

Kazuma scratched his head in confusion. "What exactly happened to you guys?" Kazuma noticed slightly hitched breaths and saw Kazehana standing nearby. He raised an eyebrow as he noticed her thighs pressed together tightly.

Kazehana sighed and then explained weakly, "Our emotions are…linked to…yours…"

Kazuma blinked curiously before it clicked in his mind. He moaned in annoyance and slammed his head on the table. "Couldn't I have at least been there?" He then sat up straight as Arcueid walked up to the table. He clenched a fist angrily before sighing. "So…how are you feeling…?" he asked apprehensively.

Arcueid smiled weakly. "I'm feeling better than I did last night. You know, these walls are pretty thin."

Kazuma froze in annoyance. "Shit…anyway…what about Ciel?"

Arcueid shook her head. "I haven't heard from her since last night. And Roa has completely vanished as well."

Kazuma nodded in understanding before pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration.

* * *

After the eventful morning, and Kazuma's weak explanation to the others as to the previous night's events before accepting his defeat, Kazuma, Erza, Medea, Mavis, and Souji, who had assumed an invisible Spirit Form, made their way to Kuoh.

As the group made their way to school Kazuma sighed in exasperation.

"Is something wrong?" Mavis asked curiously.

Kazuma shrugged in response. "I've just been thinking about several things."

Mavis raised an eyebrow curiously.

Kazuma looked down at her with a reassuring smile. "Don't worry about it. It's just grown up stuff."

Mavis puffed her cheeks angrily, though Kazuma thought it just made her cuter. "I _am_ a grown up! I'm older than you are! I'm the oldest person here!"

"And yet you're the one that looks most like a grade-schooler."

Mavis dropped her head and pouted angrily.

"Come on," Medea attempted to reassure her, "Don't cry."

Weakly the blonde argue, "I'm not crying. I'm not…"

Kazuma couldn't help snickering at the girl's attempt to hide her reaction.

* * *

Elsewhere in the city, high atop one of the bridges leading into the city, a black cat sat on top of one of the towers, looking down on the city below.

After a moment it jumped down off the tower, landing perfectly on the sidewalk far below before walking into town.

* * *

Kazuma made his way inside the school grounds as he noticed Rin standing near the front gate. "Tohsaka? Waiting for someone?"

Rin turned to him with her hands on her hips, an annoyed expression aimed at him. "Yes, in fact. You."

Kazuma blinked curiously.

* * *

After walking away from the eyes of the other students, Rin folded her arms and gave Kazuma an annoyed stare.

"So…" Kazuma mumbled, "are you just gunna stare at me all day…?"

Rin sighed and asked, "What was happening last night?"

Kazuma tilted his head in confusion. "You'll need to be more specific."

"Archer sensed several powerful energy sources fighting last night, one of which she immediately recognized as you. I highly doubt something like that is a coincidence. So, what happened? What kind of battle did you get yourself involved in this time?"

Kazuma winced as he was reminded of the fight with Roa, as well as the beating he took from Kabuto. "It's…a long story. But I suppose to make it as short as possible I was stuck in a fight with a vampire."

"A vampire?" Rin asked incredulously. "Do you really expect me to believe that?"

Kazuma looked at her flatly.

"Fine, let's say for the sake of argument I actually believe you. Why the hell were you fighting a vampire?"

"He's the one who perpetrated several attacks recently. Most of which left the victims drained of blood. Unfortunately I can't really say any more than that."

Rin narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "And why not?"

"There are various reasons why. The biggest is I don't need the headache of you getting involved with this." Not allowing her to retort Kazuma walked past her and towards the classroom.

Rin turned to him greatly annoyed, and shook her fists lightly before sticking her tongue out and walking away.

* * *

Kazuma walked into his classroom with an annoyed sigh. As he moved to his seat Sakura turned to him.

"Good morning, Soryu," she said happily.

Kazuma raised an eyebrow and nodded in response. "Mornin'." He narrowed his eyes however when he noticed a dark blue mark on her neck. He pointed to his own neck silently.

Sakura looked at him puzzled and then put a hand over the same sport on her neck. Her eyes momentarily widened before she turned away timidly, pulling up her collar to cover the mark. "I-it's uhm, nothing. So don't worry…"

Kazuma narrowed his eyes suspiciously but turned his attention back to the front of the classroom as Taiga walked in, though he kept the moment in the back of his mind.

* * *

As lunch time approached Kazuma prepared to head out as normal when he noticed literally bumped into Uryu.

As the blue-haired teen hit up against the wall he frowned at Kazuma, adjusting his glasses with one finger. "You should be more mindful of your surroundings, Soryu," Uryu snapped.

"Maybe you should stop blending into the scenery so much," Kazuma deadpanned. He then noticed the lackluster meal in Uryu's hands. "That's not your…?"

Uryu looked down at his meal and then back up at Kazuma. "So what if it is?"

"After all that fancy stuff you did with the sewing needle and all the other precision you've got, _this_ is your food?"

"Is that a problem for you?"

"Not really. Though I suppose if you promise not to do anything stupid like before I could allow you to join the rest of my group on the roof."

"I think I'll pa-" Uryu was not given a choice as Kazuma grabbed him by the collar and dragged him away. "H-hey! Let me go!"

* * *

Erza sat at her desk as she went over the recent events in her mind. '_That agent from the Second Division. I'm certain his report would have been received by this point. I imagine that soon…_'

* * *

Outside Kisuke Urahara's shop, Ururu was cleaning as usual while Jinta was goofing off as usual.

Ururu turned to clean a different spot when she saw the small black cat standing in front of her. Without saying a word she went inside the shop.

After a moment, Ururu came back out with Tessai and Kisuke behind her.

Kisuke smirked as he walked over to the cat and knelt down. "Well hello there Yoruichi."

Jinta tilted his head in confusion. "What's up with the cat?"

Tessai answered, "That cat is his best friend."

"Uh-huh…"

* * *

At Kuoh, Kazuma, Uryu, Yuuto, Ichigo, Saji, Matsuda, and Motohama sat on the roof eating their lunch.

Matsuda and Motohama sighed in disappointment.

Kazuma glanced at them and asked, "Something wrong?"

Motohama adjusted his glasses in response. "Yes, the girls aren't here this time."

"Yeah, it's just dudes," Matsuda added.

Kazuma sighed. "I think you'll survive."

"You're one to talk," Uryu insulted.

Kazuma looked at him pointedly and twitched an eyebrow. "What the hell does that mean?"

Uryu glanced to the side annoyed.

Kazuma grumbled at him.

"Hey," Sado said suddenly, standing behind Saji.

Saji almost immediately shot out of his seat. "Gah! Don't just walk up on people like that!"

"Oh. Sorry."

Saji sighed and then sat back down.

Uryu glanced over at Kazuma and then asked, "Why did you bring me here in the first place?"

Kazuma shrugged. "I felt like it."

Uryu twitched an eyebrow. "That's not an answer."

Kazuma glanced to the side in annoyance.

Yuuto watched the exchange in amusement, remarking how similar the two were.

* * *

Elsewhere on the school grounds, Erza had found herself unwittingly dragged to a different eating spot than usual by Orihime and Tatsuki.

"P-pardon me, but what is the meaning of this?" Erza asked puzzled.

"You shouldn't always eat lunch with those idiots, sometimes it's nice to eat with just us girls," Tatsuki answered.

"I-I see," Erza responded still mildly bewildered as they approached their small group, which included a young woman with long, waist-length brown hair that curled in several large, drill-like shapes, two smaller drill-like shapes hanging down from the bangs that framed her face, a cowlick sticking up on the top of her head, matching brown eyes, and wearing a black hairband along with the female Kuoh uniform, with the corset and shoulder-cape.

Tatsuki motioned to the brown-haired teen and asked, "Have you two met yet?"

Erza thought for a moment and shook her head.

Tatsuki was about to introduce the brunette when she stood up and said, "My name is Kiyome Abe, third year and captain of the tennis club."

Erza nodded in understanding. "My name is Erza Scarlet, it is a pleasure to meet you."

"Well at least they're getting along," commented a girl with long brown hair that reached her waist, tied in a ponytail with a red bow, two long bangs hanging down over her moderate bust, with light brown eyes who wore the female Kuoh uniform with the shoulder cape.

"I get along with everyone believe it or not, Murayama," Kiyome rebutted.

"Right, right," Murayama dismissed.

"Hmph."

As Erza sat down to eat her own meal another girl, one with shoulder-length, orange-pink hair and red-brown eyes wearing a white hairband and the female Kuoh uniform with shoulder-cape leaned over and remarked curiously, "I keep hearing you and Kazuma Soryu walk to school together, is that true?"

Erza looked at the pink-haired girl curiously and was about to respond when she was cut off.

Kiyome hacked on her food momentarily upon hearing the pinkette's words and then insisted, "Wh-what?! I highly doubt something like _that_ is true, Katase!"

"Oh, and why are you so certain?" Katase, the pinkette, asked.

Kiyome mumbled for a moment and then answered, "Simple. I am certain that she wouldn't…associate, with someone like Kazuma."

Katase blinked curiously. "Kazuma? Since when did you start calling Soryu by his first name?"

Kiyome looked at Katase blankly as she realized her mistake, her face turning the same color as Erza's hair. "Th-th-that was an honest mistake, I assure you!"

As the two began to bicker Erza smiled lightly. '_This place has a very nice atmosphere to it. Unfortunately, I do not belong here…_'

In the grouping of trees nearby, Rukia stood silently in the shadows of one of the trees before sighing in resentment and walking away.

* * *

Back at Kisuke's shop, the black cat Yoruichi sat outside the shop looking up at the sky as Kisuke walked out with a bowl of milk.

As he sat down, Kisuke placed the bowl next to him. "Here ya go."

The cat gave him a moment's attention before returning its gaze to the sky. It then spoke in a deep male voice, "It seems that two of them have already arrived in Shinto Teito."

"Yep, looks like things are about to get really interesting, doesn't it?" Kisuke remarked.

* * *

Kazuma managed to make his way through the rest of the day, though he noticed Sakura did not return to class after leaving before lunch, which made him even more concerned for what was happening around her.

However such thoughts were forced from his mind as he arrived at the Occult Research Club. The reason? As he approached the door he heard the distinct sounds of a woman moaning in pleasure.

Kazuma was curious who the owner of the alluring moans was until he pressed his ear against the door. '_Th-that's…Akeno's voice…!_' he thought in surprise. He slowly cracked the door open and nearly fell over in shock.

Akeno was sitting on the couch moaning, but the reason was behind her, or rather, she was sitting on the reason's lap.

That reason was a young-looking woman who looked virtually identical to Rias except for dark brown hair and brown eyes, wearing a form-fitting, off-white dress with red shoulder straps, long, shoulder-length black gloves, blue, high-heeled sandals, and two necklaces draped over each other.

However, it was not just this Rias lookalike's presence that shocked him, though that in itself was enough to confuse him. The most astonishing part was that this Rias lookalike had Akeno seated in her lap and was fervently kneading the raven-haired girl's bountiful breasts with her hands.

Kazuma gulped as he watched the scene within.

Akeno moaned as the Rias lookalike continued playing with the ravenette's impressive bust.

Kazuma's attention shifted around slightly when he noticed Rias sitting at her desk, giving the lookalike an annoyed frown. However, he noticed something strange about the frown as he thought about it. He almost fell over again when he realized what it was, the frown the redheaded devil wore was the same he held in his frustration at not being the one to play with the ravenette's bosom. Kazuma was planning to commit the scene to memory when he suddenly felt an impact on his behind that sent him into the room, forcing the door open.

Acting with extreme speed the strange woman pushed Akeno from her lap and assumed a proper, regal sitting position with her hands folded in her lap.

Kazuma groaned in annoyance as he lie on the floor, glancing up to see Koneko standing behind where he was, an annoyed scowl on her face, a foot slightly raised.

He twitched an eyebrow before standing up, brushing the dirt from his pants.

Yuuto just laughed weakly as he walked in, before gulping when he saw the brunette woman sitting on the couch.

Rias sighed as Kazuma walked over to the opposite couch, eyeing the woman curiously.

The woman smiled at Kazuma slightly.

Kazuma nodded back with a good-natured smile.

"Aren't you going to introduce me?" the woman asked to Rias.

The redhead nodded in apprehensive understanding before turning to Kazuma. "I suppose now is as good a time as any. Kazuma, this is Venelana Gremory, my mother."

Kazuma nodded in understanding. "Ah, well it's-gerk!" Kazuma stopped midsentence as he fell out of his seat. "D-did you say…mother?"

Rias nodded in response. "Yes, my mother."

Kazuma looked at the woman in surprise. '_Damn…whatever genes this brunette's got they must be damn good, keepin' her so young…wait a sec…_' Kazuma thought. "Hang on, Rias, did you say, Venelana?"

Rias nodded with a raised eyebrow.

'_Then…that means this brunette is…my descendent…damn, seems Chiaki's genes stayed strong._'

**'_That's one way of looking at it I guess,_'** Ddraig added.

Kazuma just sighed as he attempted to make sense of the situation.

* * *

Back at Kazuma's apartment, Kuroka stretched as she woke up from a nap and noticed it was strangely quiet. As she looked around she tilted her head in confusion.

She then noticed a small note on the kitchen table.

"What's this, nya?" she asked as she picked it up. Her eyes widened as she read it. "I need to find Kazu-nya!"

* * *

Outside the apartment, Erza looked up at the complex for a moment before walking away.

Erza brought a hand to her chest in frustration before gritting her teeth and running.

High above her, on a telephone pole, however, two figures watched as she left.

* * *

Chihiro once again sat in her apartment, lightly pressing her index fingers together nervously. She perked up slightly as a red magic circle appeared on the floor in front of her, Kazuma emerging from it.

Kazuma smiled momentarily as he walked over to her. "Are you ready to continue where we left off?"

The girl gulped but nodded timidly.

* * *

Kuroka sped across the rooftops around the city, making her way towards where she thought Kazuma would be.

She held the note she had found in between her breasts as she ran, though she also felt the presence of two powerful people she didn't recognize.

* * *

As Erza continued running towards the edge of the city, her thoughts flowed back to the time she had spent in Shinto Teito after encountering Kazuma. She grit her teeth angrily as she came to realize she has developed attachments to the city that would hinder her work as a Soul Reaper.

However, Erza suddenly stopped when a voice called, "Erza Scarlet! 'Bout time we found you!" She turned around slowly as her eyes widened. She managed to jump back as a figure landed where she had been standing moments before, slashing downwards.

The figure stood up straight, revealing it to be a young-looking man with brown eyes and long crimson hair pulled back into a ponytail with a dramatic widow's peak, his face and what was visible of his upper body being covered in black, tribal tattoos, who wore the standard Soul Reaper uniform along with a pair of sunglasses on his forehead.

Erza narrowed her eyes in response. "Renji Abarai. I'm surprised you're one of the ones sent here."

The tattooed Soul Reaper, Renji, smirked in response. "Well, based on what we'd heard, you've lost a fair bit of your power. Now, how about you tell us who the human that took your powers is."

Erza narrowed her eyes in thought. '_I could attempt to lie, but it's likely he's been filled in on the situation, making it pointless._'

Renji snarled angrily. "You know, you're one of the most powerful Soul Reapers I know, and yet here you are floundering around in the human world, stuffed in a Gigai. Don't you agree, Captain Kuchiki?"

At that moment, the second figure emerged from the shadows, a tall man with slate grey eyes and long black hair kept in intricate headpieces, three on the top of his head and two on the right side, wearing the Soul Reaper uniform underneath a long white haori, a white scarf, and fingerless gloves that covered only the backs of his hands.

Erza grit her teeth angrily. "Byakuya Kuchiki, guess they're really serious, aren't they?"

Byakuya, the black-haired man, narrowed his eyes silently before glancing off to the right where a large number of trees were on the side of the road. After a moment his attention returned to Erza. "I am certain you are aware of the crime you have committed."

Erza hissed angrily but jumped to the side as Renji charged at her. She frowned as she pulled a sword out from the bag she was carrying. "I guess it's a good thing I picked this up from Kisuke," she mumbled to herself.

Renji looked at her puzzled and then sneered. "You really intend on fighting me while in that Gigai? Maybe you really have lost it." He charged at Erza with his Zanpakuto down by his side and swung up.

Erza spun to the side and kicked out at Renji's knee.

The tattooed Soul Reaper flipped backwards over her kick and swung his sword at her as he flipped.

She raised her sword horizontally, blocking his blow, and then swung her sword down, knocking his sword away and sending him tumbling to the ground.

Renji managed to plant a hand on the ground and righted himself just in time for Erza to charge in with her sword poised to strike. He grit his teeth and kicked her in the shoulder both to push her away and put some distance between the two of them. He hissed as he landed. "Dammit, you're really serious about this, aren't you?"

Erza stood up straight, raising her blade. "At this point, I am."

"Tch, guess I've got no choice then." Renji placed his right hand against the hand guard of his Zanpakuto and slid his hand towards the tip, shouting, "Roar, Zabimaru!" as the sword suddenly changed to an even longer, six-part, segmented blade, with each segment being wider than the previous starting from the hilt, long, prick-like protrusions on the top and bottom of each segment, the bottom protrusions being much longer than the top protrusions.

Erza narrowed her eyes in response. '_He has activated his Shikai. This is going to get difficult._' She kept her concerns to herself as she steadied herself.

"Che, don't say I didn't warn you about this!" Renji howled as he swung his sword forward, the segments suddenly separating and extending forward, a stretchable series of threads connecting the segments as the sword lashed forward like a whip.

Erza attempted to dodge the strike but felt her knee lock up as she did. '_Damn it! Why does this Gigai have to show deterioration now of all times?!_' She watched helplessly as the segments approached her at high speed.

Suddenly, a streak of blue light hit his sword and knocked to the side just enough to miss Erza.

Their eyes widened equivocally as they turned to see Uryu Ishida standing nearby.

Renji hissed as he pulled Zabimaru back. "Tch, and just who the hell are you?"

Uryu walked over beside Erza. "No one in particular, just a classmate of Erza's. And one who happens to despise Soul Reapers."

Erza looked at Uryu surprised. "Ishida, what are you doing here?"

Uryu turned to her. "I was merely passing by after going to the sewing supply store and saw you in trouble," he answered as he held up a shopping bag.

Erza looked at him incredulously. "You just wanted the chance to fight them…did you not?"

Uryu coughed into his hand.

"Hey!" Renji shouted as he swung his sword again, this time slashing Uryu's shopping bag in half.

Uryu twitched an eyebrow. "I paid good money for that."

"Don't ignore me you pest! Besides, who the hell are you?!"

Uryu adjusted his glasses as he dropped the remnants of his purchase. "Uryu Ishida. Remember that name well, it's the name of the one who will defeat you."

Renji snarled angrily before smirking in frustration. "Alright then…I'll be killing you first."

* * *

Kazuma reappeared in the Occult Research Club after finishing his meeting with Chihiro.

"So, how did this one go?" Arturia asked as he walked towards the door.

"A little better. She only stuttered half of her words this time. Still couldn't get any closer than sitting across the table though."

Arturia folded her arms. "Knowing you that is for the best."

Kazuma gained a tic mark. "Oy! I don't force it if they don't want it, got it!?"

"Tell that to Guinevere."

"That was her idea dammit! Role play! Role play!"

Arturia just hummed dismissively.

Kazuma sighed heavily before turning to Rias. "So anything else?"

Rias shook her head in response. "No, you spent quite a long time there though."

"Hey, getting a girl over androphobia, especially since I'm a man, isn't easy."

Rias nodded in understanding as he walked out the door, though not before giving Arturia a light peck on the cheek.

The blonde smiled lightly as he walked out.

* * *

Kazuma made his way to the rooftops to head home when something slammed him into at high speed.

He grumbled momentarily as he regained his sense and looked to see Kuroka stood over him, breathing heavily. "Uh…uhm…what's going on?"

Kuroka took a moment to catch her breath and then pulled the letter out from her bosom and shoved it at him. "Read it, nya!"

Kazuma raised an eyebrow but unfolded the slightly damp paper. He looked at it and his eyes widened.

Written on the letter from Erza was, "Goodbye, I will be leaving for a while. Burn this letter after you have read it."

Kazuma clenched his fist as the letter was engulfed in flames. "Son of a bitch!" He stood up and turned to Kuroka. "Kuroka, my nose still hasn't returned to what it was at my peak, can you smell Erza's scent?"

Kuroka nodded in understanding and raised her head up slightly, turning to sniff the air as she did. Without saying a word she instantly sped off.

Kazuma did not miss a beat either as he sped after her.

"Kazu-nya, around the time she left I also sensed two powerful energy sources in the area, nya," Kuroka explained.

"Damn," Kazuma cursed in frustration. "Can you tell anything about them?"

"Their scent burns my nose a little, nya. That probably means they're Soul Reapers, nya."

Kazuma clenched his fists. "Then I guess I'd better be ready for a fight. If that little pest was here I could switch into my Spirit Form to fight them, but I'll have to stick with what I've got." He then slammed his fists together, shouting, "Boosted Gear!" as he did, the two red gauntlets emerging on his fists in a burst of light.

**"Dragon Booster!" **the gauntlets shouted as they appeared and lit up.

Kazuma then activated his Sharingan to better see his targets once they got close.

* * *

Renji charged at Uryu in preparation to finish him off, Uryu retaliated with his light arrow.

Uryu widened his eyes as Renji effortlessly knocked the attack to the side.

Erza then charged around Uryu and attempted to get behind Renji.

Renji snarled and turned to strike Erza as she approached, only to growl as a light arrow planted itself in his foot.

Erza took the opening to plant a slamming kick against his gut, sending him flying against the wall on the opposite side of the road.

"Gahh!" Renji howled as both her attack hit and the light arrow tore through his foot viscerally. He was certain he'd lost a few toes.

Erza then charged at Renji with her sword raised towards him.

As her strike came close Renji raised his sword and attempted to block it but an arrow from Uryu knocked his sword out of its course.

Renji bent to the side, Erza's sword missing his head but piercing his shoulder, though not without one of the prongs from Renji's sword digging into Erza's ankle.

Erza smirked as she slammed her left hand, which had a small glowing ball of energy in it, against Renji's chest.

"Shit, that's-!" Renji attempted to shout as suddenly energy burst from his body in all directions, knocking him unconscious.

Erza sighed before hissing as the prong from Renji's sword was removed. She then stumbled over to Uryu who helped her sit down before bandaging her leg.

Byakuya looked over his unconscious comrade before turning to Uryu and Erza. "I hope you accept the repercussions of your actions here," he said plainly.

Erza stood up weakly and scowled at him as a portion of her hair fell over, covering her right eye. "You two started this."

Byakuya narrowed his eyes before disappearing from view moments before the ground where he stood exploded violently.

Erza and Uryu covered their eyes from the dust as a crater was revealed.

Byakuya looked at the sizable crater to his right and then up to see Kazuma standing on the rooftops overhead, a very angry expression on his face, and Kuroka standing beside him.

The two then leapt down and landed beside Erza and Uryu.

Kazuma looked around and then turned to Erza, then turned to the unconscious Renji, and then to Byakuya before sighing and turning to Erza again. "I just got off talking to a nice girl and helping her get over her phobia of men and I find you getting taken away by a guy with a pole up his ass and a tattooed idiot? What the hell were you doing all day today Erza?"

Erza smirked weakly in response. "Sorry, I do not intentionally cause you trouble."

Kazuma sighed heavily as he ran a hand through his hair. "Coulda fooled me."

Byakuya narrowed his eyes as he looked at Kazuma, noticing the red gauntlets on his hands.

Kazuma then turned back to the stoic Soul Reaper. "Lemme guess, the punk rocker is this guy's lackey?"

Erza raised an eyebrow and then widened her eyes. "Kazuma, don't. In your state you cannot take him on."

Kazuma smirked proudly. "We'll see about that." He then narrowed his eyes. '_It'll be a gamble, but I'm going to need Clarent on this one._' After a moment Clarent appeared in his hands, Kazuma wincing lightly as it began slowly burning his skin. "Alright you stuck-up bastard, let's do this."

Byakuya narrowed his eyes in response, sliding his right foot back minutely.

* * *

**And that is the end of that. Hopefully you guys enjoyed everything that happened in this chapter, if so, let me know in a review. If not...sorry, I guess? Also, be sure to leave a review telling me what you guys thought of this chapter's lemon, only the second one I've ever written. If you also have any questions or confusion about the story leave a review and I will be sure to address it as much as I can in the reviewer response.**

**Well, with that said, what did you two-? Huh...that's a rather big grin Kuroka. And you certainly don't look happy Koneko...you know what, I don't think I need to ask.  
**

**"I have to hug you, nyaaa!"**

**Hrmph...brumph...boobies...**

**"Thank you, nya!"**

_**"You're choking him."**_

**"Oh, nya..."  
**

**Eh heh...heh heh...**

_**"His nose is bleeding."**_

**"I wouldn't worry about him, he has a big smile so he must be okay. Besides, I'm sure you'll get you're turn soon."  
**

_**"..."**_

**Yes, you will, now stop with the kitten eyes.  
**

_**"Good. More sweets next time."  
**_

**"Thanks again, nya. Bye bye, nya!"  
**

**Well that was unexpected. Hmm...maybe I should include more of these if that's the result...ahem! Anyway, until next time!**


	16. Prelude to Disaster

**Chapter XVI**

**Yep, it is time for the next chapter of Chaos Pawn of the Gremory. Hopefully the wait was not too excruciating for everyone. Sad to say there likely will not be an A/N Invasion by any characters after chapter fifteen, since it was seeker who did the best at coming up with those. If you can all accept that little failing, we will get on with the reviewer responses. I would like to thank my coauthor Bakuto Masaki before getting there though. Now, let us go.**

**ultima-owner: Glad you liked it.**

**correnhimself316: Cool. Easy to follow was not exactly at the forefront of my thoughts but I am glad it came out that way regardless. I am, it _is_ a nice trope after all. You say that as though there is any doubt that she will. Yeah, he did not stand much of a chance against Super Kabutard (my new favorite nickname for him by the way), which will become more evident as more about his current state of being is revealed. Hmm...let me see. Right now he is not really even at Super Devil levels, far from it in fact. If he does, as you mentioned, Boost to the highest point he has so far in the series with Mangekyo and Susano'o at full power, he could possibly reach lower Super Devil levels, but even then he would be hard pressed to beat someone like Sirzechs. Loved your detailed review by the way.**

**Chayner: Yep. No, his powers were not really downplayed, he was merely playing around with everyone. He did not consider them enough of a threat to put in any real effort into his attacks. But yes, you got pretty close to the point with him holding back just to pour salt into the wound of Kazuma's weakness. He is a cockroach, isn't he? Not any major reason why, I cannot really think of anyone I would have chosen instead. There are a few other characters that would have a closer relationship to Erza than Byakuya or Renji, but I do not want them showing up just yet, I want to keep them a surprise. As usual, thoroughly enjoy your reviews, especially with how much detail you put into them.**

** conan . lagace: Thanks. Also, sorry for having to space your name out like that but FF's nuclear approach to spam deleted your name if I did not do that.  
**

**Well, that should just about do it for this reviewer response. Shall we move on to the actual story?**

* * *

Kazuma stood in the dimly lit streets of Shinto Teito, wielding Clarent against Byakuya Kuchiki, a Soul Reaper sent to retrieve Erza.

Behind him, Kuroka stood between the two of them and Uryu and Erza, the two of whom managed to defeat Renji Abarai, the other Soul Reaper sent to retrieve Erza.

Erza's eyes widened as Kazuma prepared to fight Byakuya. "Kazuma, stop this, you cannot beat him in your state!"

Kazuma narrowed his eyes as Boosted Gear once again increased his power. He activated his Mangekyo as the aura for his Susano'o formed around him before the right half of the ribcage formed. "Stay out of this Erza. I'll handle this bastard. Kuroka, get Uryu and Erza out of here."

"What?! No way! You can't just kick me out of-!" Uryu argued as Kuroka knocked him out with an elbow to the back of the neck.

"Oh just shut up, nya," she growled before throwing him over her shoulder. "You should come too, nya."

Erza tightened her fists in protest. "No, I will not leave here."

Kuroka sighed in annoyance and turned to Kazuma. "The glasses kid was easy, Kazu-nya. I don't think I'll be getting her to go, nya."

Kazuma sighed in annoyance. "So be it. Just get Uryu out of here. I'll handle the rest."

Kuroka nodded in understanding before leaping away.

Kazuma nodded in appreciation before turning back to Byakuya. "Alright, now, it's time to put an end to this."

Byakuya silently narrowed his eyes.

Kazuma dashed forward and vanished in a burst of speed.

Byakuya vanished in an instant as well.

The ground that was between them suddenly exploded as their blades collided in the middle.

Kazuma snarled as Byakuya pushed against him. '_This guy's no pushover._' As his gauntlets Boosted once more he gained enough extra strength to push Byakuya back. He then swung Clarent forward, shouting, "Demon Fang!" as he did, sending a stream of blue energy surging towards the black-haired Soul Reaper.

Byakuya raised his arm, his Zanpakuto aiming at the ground. In one swift, almost invisible, motion he swept his blade in front of his body, dispersing Kazuma's attack.

"Tch," Kazuma hissed before charging forward, vanishing.

Byakuya glanced around before vanishing as Kazuma reappeared, slamming his sword into the spot Byakuya had been standing.

'_Damn…even at a Five Times Boost my speed is lower than this guy._' He then surged energy from his foot as he shot forward.

Byakuya raised his blade to defend but raised his eyebrows as Kazuma passed through him. Byakuya's eyes widened as he felt a sharp pain down his back.

After passing through Byakuya, Kazuma swung down, slashing down the Soul Reaper's back.

Byakuya turned back to Kazuma surprised and angered. He calmed as his eyes narrowed. "It seems I can't hold back on you."

Kazuma raised an eyebrow but had no time to react as Byakuya rushed up to him faster than he could react, though he could see it perfectly as Byakuya ran Kazuma through with his Zanpakuto. Kazuma's eyes widened as a powerful, burning pain surged through his body.

Byakuya then remarked, "To devils, Zanpakutos are the same as Holy Swords."

Kazuma trembled momentarily before coughing up blood that splashed on the ground in front of him.

Byakuya pulled his blade from Kazuma's abdomen as the latter stumbled forward before falling to his knees and then onto his face.

"Damn…it…" Kazuma cursed as he felt his body stiffen from the pain. '_I forgot how it feels to be burned by holy weapons from the inside…_'

Byakuya raised his sword up above Kazuma's torso and prepared to pierce his heart.

However, Erza ran up to Byakuya swiftly. "Stop!"

Byakuya glanced at her disinterestedly.

Erza clenched her fists tightly as she trembled. "Please…leave him be…I will go with you…"

Byakuya stared at her silently for several moments, examining her expression. He then lowered his blade. "Grab Renji."

Erza nodded weakly, turning to Kazuma. "Please, do not continue this. Spend your last moments and live."

Kazuma attempted to reach out to her but the searing pain from Byakuya's Zanpakuto made movement impossible. '_Dammit…Erza…stop, dammit!_'

Ddraig emitted only an angry growl.

Erza hoisted Renji on her shoulders as Byakuya extended his sword forward and twisted it like a key, causing a door to appear in the air and open, allowing the three to enter it and vanish.

Kazuma remained conscious for only a few more moments before passing out.

* * *

Kazuma slowly woke up as he felt his senses reactivate. Though he noticed the lack of intense pain coursing through his body.

As he opened his eyes he looked around and noticed the odd, old-style wood paneling above him. '_This…isn't my apartment…_' He soon realized he was lying on a futon on the floor of the room he was in. He then noticed one other oddity, he didn't have any clothes on. '_Well…that's weird…_' However, when he turned to the side he saw a strange red tuft sticking out from the under the blanket. Kazuma narrowed his eyes as he lifted the blanket before raising an eyebrow. "Now this…is strange…" He looked over the nude body of the redhead, twitching an eyebrow as he watched her large bust move as she breathed softly in her sleep. "Did we…have sex last night? If we did, I forgot. And that's a damning thought, I always make it a point to remember every time so I can improve."

After a moment the busty redhead trembled a moment before slowly opening her eyes. She then slowly sat up and looked at Kazuma. "Ah, you're awake," she said calmly.

Kazuma looked at her curiously and then folded his arms.

"If you're worried, we didn't do anything last night."

Kazuma nodded in understanding. "Good, I'd want to remember it if we did."

Rias tilted her head in confusion as Kazuma stood up. Her cheeks momentarily turned the same color as her hair before Kazuma used Requip to adorn his usual clothing.

Kazuma then looked around curiously. "Any idea where we are?"

"You're in the back of my shop," a new voice added as the sliding door at the edge of the room opened.

Kazuma turned suddenly as Kisuke Urahara walked into the room. "You, I remember you. You were there when Kon went crazy."

Kisuke raised two fingers in a peace sign. "Bingo."

"Alright, then explain to me why I'm here."

"Well, I brought you here after Byakuya beat you. Of course, then Miss Rias here offered to heal you. Based on your appearance at this moment it seems to have worked."

Kazuma shrugged in response. "Guess so." He then turned to Rias with a slight frown. "You know, you could at least cover yourself in front of Hat-n-Clogs."

Rias tilted her head in confusion but shrugged, lazily pulling the blanket over her legs.

Kazuma twitched an eyebrow.

Kisuke then turned to Kazuma again. "I saw how badly you got defeated by him."

Kazuma huffed in annoyance. "When you put it like that you make it sound like he wiped the floor with me."

Kisuke chuckled in amusement. "But he did."

Kazuma knocked Kisuke on the head, slamming him into the floor, before walking out. "I'm heading out."

"Oh, and where do you plan on going?" Kisuke asked as he stood up.

"If you're as smart as you put yourself off to be, you can take a guess."

Adjusting his hat, Kisuke asked, "And just how do you plan on getting to the Soul Society, hm? Last I checked, you don't have a Shikai needed to open the door, nor do I think the Asgardians would let you use the Bifrost."

Kazuma raised an eyebrow at the term Shikai but then rebutted, "Yeah, but if I go around punching holes in space-time I should open one to that den of Reapers eventually."

"Or you could suck the entire planet into a black hole."

Kazuma huffed in annoyance as he left.

"He's not very sociable, is he? He didn't even let me finish explaining how to get Shikai." Kisuke then turned to Rias. "I think I'll leave you to get dressed."

Rias nodded as Kisuke left the room.

* * *

Kazuma walked out towards the exit to Kisuke's shop when he heard Rias call his name. He turned around as she walked up to him. "Need something?"

Rias nodded in agreement. "Yes, if you don't mind, I think it would be good for us to walk to school together, don't you?"

Kazuma looked at her suspiciously. "Whatever you say."

* * *

As the two approached the school building, Kazuma said to Rias, "Why don't you go on ahead?"

Rias smirked playfully. "Why? Don't want to be seen with me?"

"No, I don't. Believe it or not I am trying to keep up an image here. Though after the past month or so that image is getting harder and harder to maintain."

"I think you should just give up on that. Not sure if you noticed, but the school is beginning to have quite the chatter about you."

Kazuma sighed in frustration. "Oh believe me, I've noticed. It's getting harder and harder to stop that from happening."

"Perhaps you should just embrace your newfound public persona."

"That's just too much work. I'm not interested in working hard enough to present the image they're making of me."

Rias sweat-dropped in response. "And yet…you're working this hard to maintain _this_ image?"

Kazuma twitched an eyebrow and then lightly rapped her on the head. "Quit poking holes in my plan."

"Oww…" Rias moaned as she rubbed the top of her head.

Kazuma sighed as they approached the front gate. As expected, the students began gossiping and whispering as they walked towards the front entrance.

"Wow, is that Soryu walking with Rias?"

"Damn that bastard…"

Kazuma put a hand over his face in frustration. "I told you this would happen," he muttered quietly.

"It's always good to get out of your comfort zone."

Kazuma just frowned at her disinterestedly.

* * *

As Kazuma arrived inside the school building he was swiftly pulled aside.

He was about to snarl at the person who grabbed him, but saw that it was Aika.

"Aika!" he said quietly. "Where have you been?"

Aika frowned as she looked away. "I…couldn't really come around after what happened the other day."

Kazuma sighed in exasperation. "And why is that exactly?"

"Because…I attacked you."

Kazuma sighed once again before smiling and lightly flicking her in the forehead.

"Ow!" she cringed.

"You moron. You didn't attack me of your own free will. That snake bastard was controlling you." Kazuma then put a hand on her head and lightly patted her. "So you don't need to be so worried about that." He then chuckled lightly. "Besides, this whole wishy washy thing doesn't suit you. I like the rampantly perverted Aika better."

The bespectacled brunette turned slightly red before nodding slightly in understanding. "Okay." She then smirked slyly. "You know…you should show this side of you more often."

Kazuma raised an eyebrow in confusion as she walked past him. He then sighed again. '_My façade is dead, isn't it?_'

**'_Yeah, pretty much,_'** Ddraig remarked.

* * *

As Kazuma made his way into his classroom he noticed Matsuda and Motohama standing close together at Matsuda's desk. Curious, he got up and walked over to them.

"Hey, what's going on over here?" Kazuma asked as he walked up to them.

"Just looking through Motohama's book of chicks," Matsuda answered.

As they flipped through to a section titled "Third Years" Kazuma narrowed his eyes.

"Hey, can I see that for a minute?" Kazuma asked.

Motohama shrugged and handed it to him. "Here, have at it. See something you like?"

Kazuma narrowed his eyes as he flipped through the book, page after page.

"Yo dude, what's up?" Matsuda asked.

"Where's Erza?" Kazuma retorted as he set the book down.

Matsuda and Motohama looked at each other then to Kazuma. "Who's Erza?"

Kazuma narrowed his eyes and then sighed. "Nevermind, I think I'm just losing my mind."

The two once again shared a look as Kazuma sat down.

Kazuma folded his hands in front of his face as he thought. '_So, they erase any traces of their existence when they return to the Soul Society._' Kazuma clenched his fingers angrily.

"Soryu, is something wrong?"

Kazuma was brought out of his thoughts when he noticed Sakura standing next to him. "Oh, sorry 'bout that, what'd you need?"

Sakura shook her head. "You just looked angry, are you okay?"

Kazuma shrugged in response. "Yeah, I'm fine. Things at home have just been rather annoying."

"Really? I could help out you know."

Kazuma raised an eyebrow. "Erm, thanks for the offer but why? I don't really see what I've done to deserve that kind of gratitude."

Sakura shook her head in denial. "You introduced me to all your friends and they're now my friends. I'd say that's worth it."

Kazuma sighed in response. "You are way too nice. But, thanks for the offer. I think I'll be able to handle it though."

Sakura nodded in response and went to her seat. "Could you say hello to Erza when you see her?"

Kazuma nodded offhandedly before his eyes widened. He watched as Ichigo and Orihime walked into the room. He immediately got up and walked over to the door, dragging the two of them with him.

"H-hey!" Ichigo snarled.

"Where are we going?" Orihime asked.

"Just come with me," Kazuma said plainly.

* * *

"Remember Erza? Of course we do," Ichigo responded bluntly.

Kazuma nodded in response and then turned to Orihime, who nodded as well.

"Well then that puts you in a minority. Most everyone seems to have forgotten her. At least, those without magical qualities of some kind."

Ichigo raised an eyebrow. "What happened to her?"

Kazuma clenched his fists. "Other Soul Reapers came and took her back to the Soul Society."

Ichigo snarled and asked, "Then why aren't we-?"

Kazuma put up a hand. "Do you think you could beat me in a fight?"

Ichigo looked at Kazuma confused. "What the hell does that have to do with anything?"

"Do you think you can beat me?" Kazuma repeated.

Ichigo scratched his head in thought and then shrugged. "Probably not."

"Then going now would be suicide. At my current strength I was defeated by the Soul Reaper they sent."

"So now what?"

Kazuma sighed heavily. "I wish I knew. For the time being we'll go about things as normal, not to alert anyone. I'd like you to check and see if Sado and the others remember."

"Won't you be there to ask them?"

Kazuma shook his head. "No, I've got other things to do."

Orihime put a hand up. "You shouldn't skip school," she said seriously.

Kazuma just sighed.

* * *

After getting a Thought Projection to take his place at school Kazuma made his way to a forested area on the edge of the city.

As he looked around he shrugged. "I guess this will have to do. If I still had Izanagi's Authority I could just use the Forest of Eternity, but I guess I'm stuck with this for now."

**'_Seems like it. So what exactly do you plan on doing?_'** Ddraig asked.

'_Train. It's true that I've gained a good portion of my power back since obtaining the Soul Reaper power from Erza, but if my fight with Kabuto and then the fight with Byakuya taught me anything, it's that I'm still a weakling compared to how I was before. So, with that in mind, it's time to train so that I can actually have a fighting chance against those bastards._'

With that goal in mind, Kazuma summoned a sword to his side.

* * *

In another, unknown location, a young-looking woman with long, waist-length, dark blue hair, pale-lavender, pupil-less eyes, fair skin, and a very full bosom wearing a standard Soul Reaper uniform except for a long purple haori with long sleeves that had black flames licking at the cuffs, collar, and bottom walked down a hallway holding a set of keys in her hand.

She used the keys to open a door into another hallway filled with prison cells.

Eventually, she stopped at one particular cell and frowned sadly as she saw an untouched plate of food. She then looked into the cell and narrowed her eyes somewhat. "Erza, you have to eat."

Inside the cell, Erza, wearing a white kimono, sat on a single chair, turning in surprise to see the woman behind her, standing outside the cell. She narrowed her eyes in slight pain however. "Hinata…"

The dark-haired woman, Hinata, smiled weakly.

Erza stood up and walked over to the cell door. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to check on you. I heard only a small portion of what happened while you were in the human world. So…you really gave your powers to a human?"

Erza sighed in response. "It is not that simple. But regardless, yes, in the eyes of the law I committed a felony."

Hinata walked over and grabbed a chair before sitting down. "That's unlike you to make such a stupid decision."

Erza twitched an eyebrow. "You know, you have gained quite a tongue in the past thousand years."

"Yes, well Naruto happened to like it."

Erza's face turned red in response. "That is _not_ what I was talking about!" Erza then sighed and asked, "Should you not be going?"

"Perhaps. But it has been a long time since I've been in the human world. Being Captain of the Kido Corps keeps me busy. I'd like to hear about it. After all, the last time I was there this extremely powerful demon was going around killing gods left and right."

Erza blinked in curiosity. She then sighed and proceeded to begin relating some of her adventures while in the human world to Hinata.

* * *

Back in the human world, Ichigo, Aika, Orihime, and Sado are standing on the roof of Kuoh Academy, thoughtful and sullen expressions on all of their faces.

"So it's really true then, Erza's been taken back to this Soul Society?" Sado asked.

Orihime nodded in response. "That's what Kazuma told us. I wish we could help."

"And what if I told you that you could?"

Everyone looked around curiously until their eyes landed on Yoruichi standing nearby.

"What?" the cat asked.

"Gah!" Ichigo shouted in shock as Sado sweat-dropped.

Aika and Orihime, however, seemed mostly unphased by the talking cat.

"What do you mean we can help?" Aika asked.

Yoruichi nodded and answered, "All of you have special powers that you can use to fight. You can use those powers to help rescue Erza. Kazuma is as we speak training himself. However, none of you can help as you are now, you must first get stronger."

"So then does that mean…?" Ichigo began.

"I will help you train and master your powers. Naturally, this does mean you have to commit to helping and to going to the Soul Society. That can be determined afterward."

The four looked between each other and then nodded in agreement.

* * *

After agreeing to the training the four are led to the forest on the edge of the city where they find Uryu in the middle of his own training.

Uryu turned as the four approached. "What are you people doing here? And how did you even find me?"

"Yoruichi tracked your spiritual energy," Orihime explained plainly.

Uryu blinked curiously. "Yoruichi…?"

"Me," Yoruichi explained as the cat hopped up on a rock.

Uryu gaped in response. "A…a talking…cat…?"

Orihime tilted her head in response. "What's the big deal with a talking cat?"

"Why _isn't_ it a big deal to you?" Ichigo asked concerned.

Yoruichi sighed in annoyance. "Men are such inadequate creatures."

Uryu just sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "Could you at least explain to me what's going on and why you're here?"

Nodding the four then began to explain their reason.

* * *

After finishing their explanation Uryu sighed in exasperation. "That fool. He shouldn't have had that cat woman knock me out."

"Cat woman?" Orihime asked.

Uryu adjusted his glasses. "Nevermind. As annoyed as I am by this development it has nothing to do with me. I am merely training to become stronger than any Soul Reaper."

Orihime frowned sadly.

Ichigo huffed in annoyance. "Well you're just a bleeding heart, aren't you?"

"Erza was a Soul Reaper, I have no reason to feel compassion towards her."

Orihime stood up before Ichigo could retort. "You're doing your best Uryu, so will I."

Uryu looked at her confused and then sighed. "You don't let anything faze you, do you?"

As the group left Uryu narrowed his eyes before pulling a box out from a bush. "I can't let anyone see this." As he opened the box a bright blue light was emitted from it.

* * *

Kon, whom had been called by Kazuma, was standing in Kazuma's body watching Kazuma train with a gaping jaw.

Kazuma stood, in his Spirit Form, breathing heavily before standing up straight, looking at his Zanpakuto. "Damn, I'm getting nowhere with this."

In front of him, massive areas of the forest were razed.

Kazuma narrowed his eyes in thought before images of three Soul Reapers entered his mind, all holding extravagant blades that were black on one side and silver on the other before the image of an old man with a similar blade in his hand entered his mind as well. "That's it." He then sheathed his sword and turned to Kon. "I need my body back."

Medea, whom had brought Kon to the location, nodded as she used a quick spell to pull Kon from Kazuma's body, allowing Kazuma to reenter it. She then put the perverted Mod Soul's Gikongan back in his puppet body. "You know, I swear Kazuma was right when he said you swallow that thing deeper each time."

"Oh be quiet. It's not my fault," the stuffed toy argued.

Kazuma stood up and turned around and began to leave.

"Kazuma, where are we going?" Medea asked.

"To Hat-n-Clogs' shop. There's something I need to ask that high flier something."

Medea nodded in understanding.

* * *

Ururu and Jinta stood out front of Kisuke's shop when Kazuma walked up.

Jinta walked in front of Kazuma and said, "No visitors at this-"

Kazuma ignored him as he pushed the redheaded boy to the side.

"U-uhm, you shouldn't go in there," Ururu warned.

Kazuma looked at her and then smiled warmly. "Don't worry, I won't cause any trouble. I just need to speak to Hat-n-Clogs immediately."

Ururu looked at him quietly and then nodded silently.

Kazuma walked through the door, Medea behind him.

* * *

Kisuke was hauling a box to the back when he suddenly stopped and set it down before adjusting his hat. "So, you finally came here, huh?"

Kazuma folded his arms as Kisuke turned around. "Alright, I can tell easily, you've got the capabilities of Soul Reaper. So, I need your help with something."

"And that is?"

Medea nodded as Kazuma turned to her and began rifling through Kon's mouth. "I…can't find it…"

Kazuma sighed. "Then go and get Mavis."

Medea nodded and prepared to leave.

"There's no need for that," Kisuke interrupted. He then thrust a cane at Kazuma's head, kicking his soul from his body.

Medea caught Kazuma's body as it tumbled down.

Kazuma looked around in surprise. "Well that was weird."

"So, what do you need my help with? Though I think I already know."

Kazuma unsheathed his Zanpakuto and presented it to Kisuke. "I want to access my blade's evolved state. I've bared witness to a Zanpakuto entering that state."

Kisuke smirked in response. "Shikai."

Kazuma raised an eyebrow as he lowered his sword.

"It's called Shikai. It is the second form of a Zanpakuto, its first upgraded form. There's only one thing you need to do to activate it."

Kazuma sheathed his sword and folded his arms. "Okay, and that is?"

"You have to learn your Zanpakuto's name."

"Well…that sounds easy."

"Everything _sounds_ easy."

"Lemme guess, it's anything but?"

Kisuke nodded. "Yes, this isn't as simple as picking a name, your Zanpakuto is already very much alive, complete with its own soul. You must be able to communicate and harmonize with the spirit of your Zanpakuto, which requires speaking with the spirit in its own world."

Kazuma sighed. "And I guess getting there isn't as simple as activating Kamui, is it?"

Kisuke smirked in response. "Follow me."

* * *

Back in the Soul Society, Erza and Hinata were continuing to speak as a new figure approached them.

A woman with a very slender and youthful appearance with blue eyes and black hair styled in a long braid down the front of her body wearing the standard Soul Reaper garb as Byakuya save for different symbols on her haori and an obi rather than a sash walked up to the cell where Erza was being kept.

"Captain Unohana," Hinata said respectfully as she stood up.

Unohana nodded and then turned to Erza with a frown. "Erza Scarlet, you are to be executed on Sokyoku Hill in exactly one month."

Hinata and Erza's eyes widened in shock.

"You…aren't serious are you?" Hinata asked in disbelief.

Unohana nodded in response. "Yes, I am."

Erza lowered her face in response. "I understand."

Unohana bowed and said with a weak smile, "I do apologize, Erza." She then turned and left.

Hinata snarled and then hissed angrily. "Dammit."

Erza clenched a fist as she trembled lightly.

* * *

Kazuma looked around a massive, forest-like area that Kisuke led him to. "Are you seriously telling me that a place like this has been under your shop the whole time? The mana here is so dense I'm surprised I never sensed it before."

"Perhaps you did and just didn't realize it. But I brought you here so we could properly train you to activate Shikai. After all, don't need you levelling half the city as you train."

Kazuma nodded and then smirked. "Perfect, a place I can really let loose on."

"Mr. Urahara," Ururu began timidly, "this doesn't seem like a good idea."

Kisuke chuckled as he rubbed Ururu's head. "Don't worry, if he causes too much trouble, I'll just kill him."

Kisuke was suddenly slammed into a wall.

"I heard that asshole," Kazuma said blandly.

"R-right…"

* * *

Back above ground, Aika, Orihime, Sado, and Ichigo were in a large warehouse, being trained in how to use their powers by Yoruichi.

"Is there a reason we haven't started yet?" Ichigo asked as the four stood silently.

Yoruichi nodded. "Yes. I decided that your powers are so varied, it would be best to get a little outside help on your training. We're simply waiting for that person to arrive."

The four looked to each other puzzled.

"Sorry I'm late," a female voice said as a person walked up to the large warehouse area.

Ichigo and Sado gaped, Orihime widening her eyes in surprise.

A tall, mature woman with long, flowing black-blue hair ending just past her waist, bright, emerald-green eyes, and a huge bust wearing a pink blouse that was slightly unbuttoned, showing a slight view of her cleavage, a long purple skirt reaching the middle of her lower legs with a long slit on the left side going up to her hip, exposing the tops of her long pink stockings, which she wore with purple high-heeled shoes, along with a black sash around her waist that had two, large silver cross shaped accessories with two portions hanging down, and a choker around her neck with a red jewel.

Orihime said in surprise, "Aunt Yuko!?"

Yoruichi looked from Orihime to the new woman, Yuko, curiously. "You know her?"

Yuko nodded with a smile. "Yes, she's my niece, Orihime."

"I see. Well, with that out of the way shall we get started?"

"You can't just ignore that!" Ichigo shouted.

Yuko chuckled in amusement. "It's quite alright. Though, I never expected you to become involved with the world of magic, Orihime."

Orihime frowned in confusion. "How long have you been?"

"We can save that for later. For now, I'm here to help you and your friends learn to control your powers."

Orihime shook her head free of the pestering thoughts and nodded assuredly. "Right!"

"Now, can any of you use your powers like you did the first time?"

Aika and Sado looked at each other and then to Orihime, all three shook their heads.

Ichigo raised an eyebrow. "Really?" He then grabbed his mother's pendant and held it in his hand, his mana shuriken flaring to life.

Yuko nodded in understanding. "Now, how did you activate yours?"

Ichigo tilted his head in confusion. "How? I just did it. Though…" he paused as he looked at his hand, "I guess it has something to do with my mom's pendant."

"Or more precisely," Yoruichi added, "the emotions you have tied to it. Try to remember the emotions you felt when you first activated your powers. How you felt, what you thinking."

Aika narrowed her eyes and then extended her hand out. After a moment a bright light surged from her hands as her two long blades appeared in her hands.

"Good. Now, try to release it and activate it again."

Aika looked at the cat annoyed.

"Yoruichi is right," Yuko added.

Aika sighed and calmed herself, causing her blades to vanish.

As Aika tried to summon her blades once more, Orihime concentrated on trying to summon her own powers. She grumbled as she could not get a reaction.

Yuko perked an eyebrow as she noticed Orihime's struggle and walked over to her. "Try calming down a little. Think back to when you activated those powers. Try to remember what you were thinking about."

Orihime narrowed her eyes as she thought back to when she activated her powers, when the Hollow was attacking her schoolmates. As she thought back to that moment intensely, a blurry, unfocused image suddenly burst into her mind, a figure looming over her, though the image did not make her afraid. She jumped slightly as she felt her heart race. At that moment, her hairpins lit up and suddenly burst out in all directions, the Shun-Shun Rikka appearing from the light.

Tsubaki, however, was not pleased. "You stupid girl!" he shouted angrily as he grabbed onto her hair and tugged on it. "You summon us when there's no threat around?!"

"Tsubaki, there's no reason to be so mean," Shun'o remarked, stopping the bandana-wearing spirit from causing more trouble.

"Tch."

Yuko giggled happily as she watched the six fliers interact.

Yoruichi watched the show for a moment before turning to Sado. "Well, how about it?"

Sado silently turned his attention to his right hand.

* * *

Back in Kisuke's underground training facility, Kazuma sat on the ground thoughtfully. "So, you're saying I need to try and contact the spirit of my Zanpakuto?"

Kisuke nodded. "There are many different ways to do it, but the result is the same, seeing within your own soul to find the spirit of your Zanpakuto."

"Within my own soul? Why didn't you just say that before? That's easy."

"Eh?"

Kazuma put his hands close together and closed his eyes.

Kisuke stood quietly as Kazuma's breathing slowed. After several moments of silence Kisuke coughed into his hand and turned to Medea. "So uh…what's he doing? I honestly don't have a clue."

"Meditating."

Kisuke turned back to Kazuma and then raised an eyebrow before chuckling. "Ah-hah, I see. Rather ingenious. Taking advantage of one quality of a Dragon Gear."

* * *

Kazuma soon found himself in a place of pure darkness, no one around him. He stayed silent and still for several moments before a familiar voice called to him, clearer than ever.

**"So, you've finally come back here, eh?"**

Kazuma opened his eyes and stood up. To his side he saw a massive, scaled, red dragon with green eyes sitting on a pedestal, chains extending from nowhere restraining his movement. "Good to see you in person again, Ddraig."

The large dragon stood up as much as he could in the situation. **"So I guess you're here to see him?"**

Kazuma narrowed his eyes in thought. "What do you mean?"

Ddraig looked over to the side.

Kazuma walked over to the edge of the platform they were standing on, which was perched on top of a massive tower, at the base of which was an endless sea of black of flames. Kazuma looked around and then turned to Ddraig. "I don't see anything."

Ddraig looked at Kazuma puzzled.

**"Over here."**

Kazuma blinked and then turned around.

Behind him, floating above the sea of flames, was a tall man with unkempt brown hair reaching just past his shoulders, a small, scruffy beard, and narrow dark eyes hidden behind an angular pair of sunglass along with a red-black, flowing cloak covering most of his body, with an upturned white collar with frayed edges.

Kazuma narrowed his eyes as he looked at this man. "I've never seen you before. So, just who are you then?"

The man narrowed his eyes. **"So you still cannot hear my name-?"**

Kazuma raised an eyebrow, as the man's last few words muted to his ears. '_Something isn't right here._' Kazuma took in a breath as he tried to organize his thoughts. Kazuma opened his eyes and looked the man directly in the eyes. "I wish to learn your name."

The man smirked. **"…Zangetsu…"  
**

"Zangetsu…nice name," Kazuma responded.

**"If you wish to unleash my power, you must call me to awaken."**

"Something tells me that's not as simple as getting an alarm clock, is it?"

Zangetsu narrowed his eyes in annoyance.

"Sorry, sorry. Continue."

**"Repeat after me. Cut through the chains that bind this world."**

Kazuma tilted his head in thought. "Cut through the chains that bind this world. That's what I need to say."

Zangetsu nodded.

Kazuma nodded in return. "Alright. Well, nice to meet you, Zangetsu."

* * *

Kisuke and the others waited silently as Kazuma opened his eyes.

"Well, how'd it go?" Kisuke asked.

Kazuma stood up and unsheathed his Zanpakuto, Zangetsu, and extended it forward. After taking a breath he incanted, "Cut through the chains that bind this world, Zangetsu!" At that moment, wind erupted from the base of Zangetsu's blade, whipping around Kazuma and the blade itself before it was engulfed in light. As the light died down, Kazuma raised an eyebrow at Zangetsu's new form. Rather than an oversized katana, the blade resembled an oversized trench knife, with a silver hilt, grey wrappings around it with a short chain at the base, an all-black blade with a silver edge that curved upwards slightly at the end.

Kisuke nodded in acceptance. "Nice, looks like you finally awakened your Shikai."

Kazuma examined the blade in thought. "It seems to be a very sturdy blade."

Kisuke then twisted the handle on his cane. "Good, all you need to do now is learn how to control its power."

Kazuma placed the point of the sword on the ground and leaned on the end of the hilt. "I know how to use a sword."

**'_It is not that simple,_'** Zangetsu remarked.

'_Wait, so I can hear you in my head now?_' Kazuma asked with a raised eyebrow.

**'_I have always been able to speak to you, you simply have been unable to hear._'**

Ddraig interjected, **'_He's not wrong. This poor bastard has been trying to talk to you ever since Erza gave you that portion of her powers._'**

Kazuma just sighed.

As Kazuma spoke with Ddraig and Zangetsu, though no one on the outside could hear, Kisuke pulled the handle of his cane away, revealing it to truly be a sword. "Now, I'd say our best bet is to spar, that way you can discover the abilities of you Zanpakuto naturally."

Kazuma nodded in understanding as he picked Zangetsu back up.

Zangetsu remarked, **'_The primary ability you have right now is called Getsuga Tensho. I believe this man should provide an adequate target to become accustomed to its use._'**

'_Sounds good to me,_' Kazuma retorted as he assumed a combat stance, Zangetsu held in front of his body.

Kisuke smirked as he raised his blade in front of him. "Awaken, Benihime." At that moment, his cane-sword lit up and transformed into a more standard katana with black wrappings around a light-brown handle, the end curving upwards, in a similar vain to his cane.

Kazuma was about to fight Kisuke when shouting and banging was heard before they all watched as a person fell from the hatch leading to Kisuke's shop before slamming into the ground. Kazuma sighed in exasperation. "How did she find this place?"

Confused, Kazuma, Medea, Kisuke, Ururu, and the others made their way over to the person lying on the ground with circles in her eyes, Sheele.

Kazuma sighed as he knelt down to the bespectacled purplette. "Sheele…what are you doing here?"

Sitting up to dust the dirt off her glasses, Sheele turned to Kazuma. "You hadn't come home yet and I was getting worried. So Presa sniffed for where you were and I ended up here. I tried looking for you in the back but then something fell down…a few more things fell down…and then I fell down here."

Kazuma sighed once more. "If you weren't so pretty I'd probably knock you on the head."

Sheele moaned.

Kazuma then raised an eyebrow. "You know, I'm doing some training right now, wanna help?"

Sheele stood up and nodded. She then noticed Zangetsu in his hands. "What's that?"

Kazuma glanced at the sword and handed it to her.

Kisuke sweat-dropped. '_You normally don't just let people touch your Zanpakuto…_'

Sheele held the sword and examined it. After a moment she lowered it, holding it with both hands, swung it back, and then slashed forward, sending a blast of blue energy flying forward with intense speed and power.

Kazuma whistled, impressed by the blast.

Kisuke, however, was on the ground, with part of his coat burned off. "Well that was…unexpected."

Sheele sighed in exhaustion as she handed that sword back to Kazuma. "That uses up a lot of power."

Kazuma nodded in understanding. "Seems like it. Guess it's my turn to give it a shot now."

* * *

Zangetsu sighed as he turned to Ddraig. **"Does he do everything this way?"**

Ddraig merely nodded.

Zangetsu shook his head in exasperation.

* * *

Back in the Soul Society, Unohana was walking out of the prison area where Erza was being held when she ran into two other Soul Reapers.

The first was a tall, thin man with shoulder-length silver hair, eyes squinted shut, and a wide, mocking smile on his face wearing a similar uniform to Unohana's.

The second was a tall, muscular man with slightly tanned skin with an overall aggressive appearance, a long face with pronounced cheekbones, pronounced, hairless eyebrow ridges, green eyes, with his right eye covered by an eyepatch, long, stringy black hair extending out in multiple points with bells on the ends, and a long thin scar down the left side of his face.

As Unohana saw the two she narrowed her eyes in annoyance.

"My, my, Captain Unohana, I must say that, even for you, that was rather impressive," the first man remarked.

"Gin Ichimaru, might I ask what your business here is?" Unohana retorted.

The second man then asked, "You know, if you want, I could just kill that redhead for you."

Unohana immediately turned her gaze to the man, a dark, seething stare focused on him. "If you try any such thing, Kenpachi Zaraki, I will finish what I started years ago."

Kenpachi's face lit up with an insane grin. "Sounds fine to me!"

Suddenly, Gin chanted a Kido and tied Kenpachi up, knocking him to the ground. He then walked away, dragging the flailing maniac behind him. "Sorry about that, Captain Unohana."

Unohana narrowed her eyes as the two walked away.

* * *

Kisuke and the others stood agape as Kazuma took a slight breath.

Kazuma hoisted Zangetsu on his shoulder and smiled proudly. "I'd say that'll do."

Sheele gave a simple clap in appreciation. "Good work."

Kazuma merely grinned to the bespectacled klutz.

Kisuke sighed as he lowered his hat. "It's going to take forever to repair this."

In front of the group, a massively deep, massively wide trench extended from one end of the underground area to the other.

Kazuma chuckled again before looking back at his sword. "Though, I do have one question. How do I make it go back to normal?"

"You should be able to just cut the flow of spiritual energy to it, that should reverse its shape," Kisuke answered.

Kazuma nodded and took in a breath as he throttled back the amount of mana Zangetsu was receiving. After a few seconds of nothing happening the sword lit up before the light scattered, revealing it back in its regular katana form. Kazuma sheathed the sword and then turned to Kisuke. "So, where'd you leave my body?"

"It should still be upstairs," her answered.

Kazuma, Medea, and Sheele then made their way up the ladder back to Kisuke's shop.

* * *

Kazuma twitched an eyebrow when he saw Presa curled up next to his body. "Is there a reason you're doing that?"

Presa stretched before sitting up straight. "I was wondering when you would get done down there."

Kazuma sighed and returned to his body. As he stood up with a stretch he turned to Medea. "Were you ever able to Kon's Gikongan back out?"

Medea shook her head. "No. It appears to be stuck in this stuffed lion for good."

Kazuma grumbled in annoyance. "Guess I'll need Mavis' help from now on then." He then turned to Presa. "We're done here, I'll head back to school while the rest of you go to the apartment."

"You may want to rethink that," Presa suggested as she stood up.

Kazuma raised an eyebrow curiously.

* * *

Uryu stood at the waterfall near where Orihime and the others had seen him, his hand covered in bruises and scratches. With a sigh of relief he said proudly, "I've done it."

* * *

At the warehouse where Yoruichi was training Ichigo and the others an explosion suddenly blew out one side of the building.

Orihime, Ichigo, and Aika looked in surprise as Sado stood with an arm outstretched, his armored glove on his arm once more.

Yuko gave a short clap in appreciation. "Good work. It's impressive you've all been able to willingly activate your powers in such a short time."

Yoruichi added, "Ichigo already had his, so I'm not sure how much that counts. But, I will admit it was far swifter than I had expected. It seems you are all becoming capable individuals after all."

Ichigo pointed to the doorway. "Chad just fell down the stairs."

"…Nevermind…"

"Oy!" Kazuma called up.

Orihime and the others turned as Kazuma approached, Sado's arm flung over his shoulder to carry him.

"Did somebody lose a big meathead?" Kazuma asked.

Sado nodded to Kazuma. "Thanks for the help."

Kazuma was about to respond when Yuko walked up to him, causing him to immediately drop Sado.

"You must be Kazuma Soryu," Yuko remarked. "My name is Yuko Morino."

Kazuma blinked curiously. '_Damn, those are some boobs. Though, not as big as that Aki woman._' Shaking his head clear slightly he said, "Nice to meet you. So I'm assuming the talking cat invited you?"

She nodded in return. "Yes, though I mainly came because Orihime is my niece."

Kazuma raised an eyebrow and looked between the two. '_Damn…the Inoues have some good genes._'

**'_Does your mind ever move beyond breasts?_'** Zangetsu asked in exasperation.

Ddraig interjected, **'_Expecting Kazuma to think of anything except breasts is like expecting anyone with Maru in their name to be normal._'**

Kazuma then walked over to Orihime and noticed the Shun-Shun Rikka floating around her. Kazuma tilted his head in confusion. "Hmm…what's up with the little sprites?"

Tsubaki immediately dove and slammed into Kazuma's head. "We're not sprites you fool."

Kazuma twitched an eyebrow. He then swatted Tsubaki away with his hand. "I've always hated sprites."

"Ah!" Orihime shouted in surprise as Tsubaki hit a wall. "Kazuma, you shouldn't be so mean to Tsubaki!"

Kazuma folded his arms in opposition. "The little bugger kicked me."

Orihime merely moaned in frustration.

"Kazuma," Aika interjected to get Kazuma's attention.

Kazuma turned to her as she unleashed her swords. He smiled approvingly and nodded. "Good to see you're getting a hang of those powers. Though I have a friend of mine who can help you master them."

Aika tilted her head in curiosity as her blades vanished.

"Don't worry, I'll introduce you later."

Aika nodded as Yoruichi jumped from the perch the cat was standing on to Kazuma's head.

Kazuma twitched an eyebrow and grabbed the cat by the scruff of its neck. "Is there a reason this cat is hanging around?"

"Hello," Yoruichi said plainly.

After taking a sniff of the air Kazuma sighed. "Is there a reason you people have a habit of this?"

The cat tilted its head in confusion. "I haven't an idea what you're talking about."

Kazuma responded by merely dropping the cat, resulting in a terrified meow from the feline.

"Well that was mean," Presa remarked.

"She's fine," Kazuma mentioned before turning to Yuko. "So you're Orihime's aunt, huh? I don't think she's ever mentioned you before."

Yuko put a hand on her chin with a light chuckle. "Well she has mentioned you quite a lot. Actually, aside from that Tatsuki girl you're pretty much the only thing she talks about."

"Aunt Yukooo!" Orihime shouted loudly, her face burning bright red.

Yuko merely giggled in amusement at her niece's fluster.

Kazuma raised an eyebrow and then glanced down at Yoruichi, who was still trying to recover from the drop. "So, how far did they get on their training?"

The cat shook its head before sitting down and looking up at Kazuma. "I'm going to ignore how rude that was and answer your question. We only got about as far as them being able to willingly activate their powers."

Kazuma rubbed his chin as he stood up. "In that case I suppose we'll need to kick start training then."

Orihime's argument with Yuko stopped as she turned to Kazuma. "What about you? Don't you have training to do?"

"My training is essentially done. And besides, I have alternative methods of doing any other training I need. So I can focus instead on helping you guys improve your own skills. Plus I want to see your skills and abilities for myself so I know how to handle and plan for them. The only thing worse than fighting an enemy you know nothing about is fighting alongside allies you know nothing about."

Everyone remained silent for a few moments before Yoruichi remarked, "A very shrewd observation. Hmph, you almost sound like a proper leader."

Kazuma narrowed his eyes and pressed foot down on Yoruichi's tail, causing the cat to shriek.

"Do you want me to kill you?!" Yoruichi shouted, but immediately clammed up.

Kazuma smirked victoriously, having heard Yoruichi's voice crack slightly.

"I think that's enough for today," Yuko suggested, worried Kazuma and Yoruichi might start fighting for real. "I'd like some time to visit with my niece and I'm sure the rest of you are tired as well."

Nodding in agreement the group began to scatter as Orihime turned to Yuko. "Aunt Yuko, where will you be staying?"

"I have that house on the edge of the city, so I'll be fine," Yuko answered.

Orihime nodded in understanding.

* * *

As Kazuma made his way towards the edge of the compound, Aika walked briskly up to him.

"Wait!" she called.

Kazuma turned to her lazily. "Yo, what's up?"

Taking a moment to catch her breath, Aika said, "You said you know someone who could help me control my abilities. You…weren't talking about those swords, were you?"

Kazuma shook his head. "No, I was referring to your vampiric powers. If you'd like, I could introduce you to her."

Aika shook her head. "No thanks, for now I'm just trying to process everything still."

Kazuma shrugged in response. "Suit yourself. Need a bite before I go?"

Aika nodded and put her hands together slightly. "Uhm…you said there's more blood at the neck, right?"

Kazuma nodded. "Yup. Though you'll get plenty from my wrists."

Aika shook her head. "No, I think it'll be quicker if I bite your neck…okay…?"

Kazuma shrugged and tugged his collar away from his neck.

Aika gulped heavily and walked closer to him before leaning up and getting her lips close to his neck.

Kazuma raised an eyebrow as he felt her breath on his skin.

After another moment Aika opened her mouth, fangs extended and bit down on his neck, sinking her teeth deep.

Kazuma flinched lightly but remained still as she drank the blood from his neck.

* * *

At the same time, Orihime was still speaking with Yuko.

"So…you've been a mage this whole time?" Orihime asked.

Yuko nodded in agreement. "Yes, but I didn't want to get you involved in any of this. I had promised Sora I wouldn't. Unfortunately, it seems that I'm not being given much choice at this point."

Orihime frowned sadly. "I'm sorry."

Yuko smiled warmly and patted Orihime's head. "Don't worry. I will do whatever I can to help you master your abilities."

Orihime smiled happily. "Thank you."

"Now…if you could just clarify one thing…what exactly are you doing this for? Yoruichi never told me."

Orihime blinked curiously. "Oh, well…honestly I'm not really sure myself. All I know is that Erza, a new student at our school, is in trouble and Kazuma wants to help her." After a moment Orihime's cheeks tinged pink as she added in a fluster, "B-but he's not the only reason I want to help, Erza's a good friend of mine!"

Yuko laughed lightly. "You really care about that Kazuma boy, don't you?"

"Ah…I…ohhh…" Orihime moaned as she backed down.

"Don't worry, I'm only teasing. Now, I need to check on matters at my home on the edge of town, why don't you return to your apartment?"

Orihime nodded in agreement and made her way down the stairs.

Yuko smiled as Orihime walked away.

* * *

The orangette made her way downstairs and was about to leave when she saw something that made her duck behind a wall. Peeking out again, her eyes widened as she saw Aika leaning up near Kazuma's face. She watched for a moment before walking to the opposite entrance.

* * *

Kazuma eventually sighed and asked, "Haven't you had enough yet?"

Aika blinked in realization and pulled away. She then moaned as she rubbed her abdomen. "Ohh…I think that was too much."

Kazuma grunted as he placed a hand over the bite marks. "Geez, you went deep with that. Next time I might want to suggest something else."

Aika titled her head in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Erm…nothing…I was just babbling."

Aika narrowed her eyes in suspicion.

Kazuma then vanished into a Kamui portal.

"Hey!" Aika grumbled in annoyance before turning and leaving.

* * *

Kazuma arrived back at his apartment shortly after that from a Kamui portal. However, he immediately felt something hit his head.

He opened his eyes and saw Arcueid standing in front of him with a rolled up newspaper in her hand. He looked at her flatly and asked, "What do I look like, a dog?"

"I thought I asked you not to use your Mangekyo abilities unless you really needed to," she retorted.

Kazuma sweat-dropped. "Ah…well…it was…an emergency…"

Arcueid narrowed her eyes suspiciously.

After a few tense moments she sighed heavily. "Fine. Just try to avoid it if you can next time, alright?"

Kazuma nodded in agreement. "So what have you been doing all day?"

"Just sitting here with Kuroka. Oh, did you know, in the history books, Sonsaku is a man?"

Kazuma twitched an eyebrow and sighed. "Good grief. Look, I really don't want to have to get into that with you. Suffice it to say she's not the only one affected by that."

Arcueid blinked curiously.

Kazuma walked over to the dining room table and sat down as his thoughts began to race. Though this state did not last long before he felt a familiar weight on his head.

Glancing up as far as he could he saw Kuroka leaning over his slumped form, placing her breasts right on the back of his head. "Do you see, nya? They're bigger now, nya."

Kazuma raised an eyebrow as she stepped back. As he took a moment to look at her mounds, he realized they had in fact grown in size. "Do I…even want to know how that happened?"

Kuroka smiled happily and patted her abdomen.

Kazuma raised an eyebrow as his mind went through possible answers. When it landed on the most likely one he fell out of his chair. "Y-you aren't serious…"

Kuroka smiled once more.

Kazuma put a hand to his temple in thought. "Just tell me how long."

"Three months, nya. That's about all it should take, nya."

Kazuma nodded in understanding. "In that case, you'll need to stay behind here."

Kuroka gaped in opposition. "Nya?! No way, nya!"

"It's too dangerous at this point," Kazuma said sternly.

Kuroka attempted to argue again but saw the astringent look in his eyes. She sighed and backed down from the argument.

Medea, Presa, and Sheele appeared in the room moments later.

Presa walked over to Kazuma annoyed. "You just vanished, what happened?"

Kazuma sat up and shrugged. "I kinda got caught up in something, that's all."

Medea then interjected, "Don't you have to go see Rias again?"

Kazuma raised an eyebrow and then scratched his head. "Ahh crap. I got so busy with all that other stuff I forgot." He got up and activated his Mangekyo but was immediately hit with a rolled up newspaper. He turned with a grumble to see Arcueid standing behind him annoyed.

Medea walked over to Kazuma. "How about I take you there instead?"

"Fine. I don't like having to rely on you like this."

Medea smiled in return. "It gives me something to do."

And with that the two vanished.

* * *

Medea and Kazuma arrived at the Occult Research Club shortly thereafter.

When they got there, Kazuma noticed Rias was nowhere to be seen.

"If you're wondering where Rias is, she's busy taking a shower," Akeno said, standing in front of the doorway to what Kazuma assumed was the bathroom.

Kazuma nodded in understanding as he sat down on the sofa.

"If you don't mind taking a minute, I have some good news."

Kazuma raised an intrigued eyebrow and shrugged. "Not like I've got anything better to do while I wait. Though I am curious where Koneko and Yuuto went."

"They're simply out handling other jobs," Akeno explained.

Kazuma nodded in understanding. "So, what's the good news?"

Akeno walked over and sat down beside him before smiling. "It wasn't easy, but I did manage to get Saber into the school like you requested."

Kazuma raised both eyebrows in surprise.

Akeno then motioned to the door as Kazuma turned to see Arturia walking in, wearing the female Kuoh uniform.

Kazuma gulped slightly before smiling. "It looks good on you," he complimented.

Arturia looked at him slightly abashed, tugging at the skirt. "I am glad, however the skirt seems unreasonably short."

"You'll get used to it," Akeno eased.

"So which class is she in?" Kazuma asked.

Akeno smiled once more. "Yours."

"Eh?"

Arturia walked over and asked, "I assume that is alright."

Kazuma took a moment to think and then nodded. "Yeah, it should be fine."

Arturia nodded with a small smile. "That is good to hear."

After a moment, the door Akeno was standing in front of opened and Rias walked out, fully dressed in her uniform.

Kazuma waved nonchalantly. "Yo."

Rias nodded in recognition as she sat down at her chair, Akeno standing beside her. "As usual, the same request for you has come in."

Kazuma nodded in understanding as he stood up, Akeno creating a magic circle to send him where he needed to go.

* * *

Kazuma soon found himself in Chihiro's bedroom once more.

The girl sat at her table, slightly less timid than usual.

Kazuma stood opposite her silently.

Chihiro gulped and then said, "W-welcome…would you l-like something to d-drink…?"

Kazuma smiled as he nodded. "Very good. Your confidence is definitely increasing."

Chihiro smiled and nodded in relief. "S-so…what will we be doing today?"

Kazuma folded his arms in thought as he sat down across from her. "Do you have a favorite movie?"

Chihiro blinked curiously. "Uhm, excuse me?"

"Do you have a favorite movie?" he repeated.

Chihiro thought for a moment and then nodded.

"How about we watch it?"

"Uhm…okay. Are you sure that's alright?"

"I do not mind."

Chihiro nodded uncertainly and made her way over to the DVD case in the corner of her room.

After a moment she returned and handed the case to Kazuma.

Kazuma took a look at it curiously. A vaguely romantic movie that he noticed seemed to have romance tucked amongst the action. Kazuma narrowed his eyes in thought. "What is it about?"

Chihiro shrunk back slightly, causing Kazuma's suspicions to rise. "Uhm…i-it's about a soldier who…who has to make his way back to his wife…"

Kazuma noticed her rather short-winded and dry explanation. "How about we try something else?"

Chihiro furrowed her brow in thought and nodded timidly, going to fetch a different movie.

After a moment she returned with a different movie.

Kazuma took a close look at it as well and then asked again for its contents.

Chihiro nodded and answered, "A woman getting lost at an amusement park before ending up in a place like her home town except some people are missing."

Kazuma narrowed his eyes in thought. "I don't think this is the right one either."

Chihiro frowned in disappointment and looked through the movies once more. She glanced back at Kazuma with a concerned expression and grabbed a movie from the case and timidly handed it to him, lowering her eyes as she did.

Kazuma raised an eyebrow and took a look at the movie itself. He popped a small smirk before asking, "Now, what's this one about?"

Chihiro took a slight gulp and began, "It's about a girl named Sashoko that loses her best friend in an accident and meets her friend's brother Hisui at the funeral. She helps Hisui overcome the loss and he shows her about photography and how to see the world in the most beautiful way possible and…" she eventually trailed off as she put her hands over her mouth and looked away abashed. "I'm…rambling…aren't I?"

Kazuma smiled and handed her the movie. "Let's watch this one."

Chihiro looked at him surprised and then smiled widely.

* * *

Upon his return to the Occult Research Club, Kazuma sighed heavily.

"So, how did it go this time?" Rias asked.

Kazuma shrugged. "Took a little work to get her to open up. I thought watching a movie would be good this time," he explained as he flopped onto the couch.

"Was it?"

"Mostly. Though it was a pain to get her to open up. She first tried to pick something she probably thought I'd like."

"Is that what you chose?" Arturia asked curiously.

Kazuma shook his head. "No, that just would've made her even more uncomfortable."

"What about after that?"

"She picked something in the middle. I already knew neither of us would really enjoy that. That last one she picked though, she gushed almost endlessly over it."

"Given her usually soft-spoken nature that sounds rather out of the ordinary."

Kazuma nodded in response. "Yep. That's how I knew it'd be the right one. Anyway, anything else for the night?"

Rias shook her head. "No, you can leave if you like."

Kazuma nodded in understanding. He prepared to use Kamui but grabbed on the ear by Medea.

"That's not a good idea," she warned before the two warped away with her cape.

* * *

The next day Kazuma arrived at school but saw something somewhat unexpected.

Arturia was standing at the front gate of the school in her school uniform.

Kazuma raised an eyebrow as he walked up. "What's up? Akeno late or something?"

Arturia shook her head. "No. I was merely waiting for you."

Kazuma looked at her surprised and then shrugged in response. "You didn't need to do that. Anyway, have you heard what's going on?"

Arturia looked at him confused and then narrowed her eyes. "You mean with that Erza woman? Yes, or rather, I had heard something had happened. I am not certain what however."

"I'll fill you in on the details later but I could use your help on it. That is if you can still use Ex-"

Arturia immediately slapped a hand over his mouth. "You must not say that name. A Servant's identity is one of our greatest secrets. If you say it in the wrong situation the wrong people may find out."

Kazuma narrowed his eyes and then sighed. "Fine, I assume your name is out of the question too?"

Arturia nodded. "Yes. As far as public situations are concerned, my name is Saber."

Kazuma nodded.

Arturia then lowered her head slightly as her cheeks tinged pink. "Although…in more private settings I do not mind…"

Kazuma smiled and nodded. "I can accept that. I just wished you lived closer than this. Where you and Akeno live now is just too far away for my tastes."

"My apologies."

"Don't worry about it. Say, is your Ahoge still sensitive?" Kazuma flicked the tuft of hair on her head as he asked that.

Arturia immediately stepped back and placed her hands on it with a frustrated expression. "Do not touch that. She might come back out if you do."

Kazuma nodded in understanding. "Maybe you should wear a hat."

"I don't remember you saying that to Balin."

Kazuma flinched. "Th-that was…different…"

Arturia turned in a huff as she walked away.

Kazuma sighed heavily. "Damn, she's never going to let me live that down is she? Balin was practically begging me…"

* * *

As Kazuma arrived in his classroom he noticed Arturia was absent. '_Maybe she'll be getting introduced to the class when Taiga gets here._'

As if on cue Taiga immediately shot through the door. So fast in fact she went straight past the lectern and hit the wall.

Kazuma muttered, "That looked painful."

After dusting herself off Taiga stood in front of the lectern properly. "Sorry about that class, but I have some exciting news. Three bits actually."

Kazuma raised a curious eyebrow.

"First, I've got a new student to introduce. Please come in."

At that moment Arturia stepped into the classroom and bowed to the class. "It is a pleasure to meet you. My name is Saber."

Taiga blinked curiously. "So that really is your whole name? Well, everyone please be kind to our new student."

As Arturia made her way to her seat Matsuda tapped Kazuma's shoulder. "She hasn't got much in the boobs department but she's got a pretty face, eh?"

Kazuma twitched an eyebrow. '_If only you knew she was my wife._' Kazuma sighed and then responded with a forced smile. "I suppose you could say that."

Arturia then sat down next to Kazuma as Taiga cleared her throat.

Taiga waved to the door and announced, "Right, well we've also got yet another new student joining our class."

Another student walked in after Arturia. A girl with tanned skin, light blonde hair that reached her waist with two sections tied in pigtails, and blue eyes, whose chest was rather petite, wearing the female Kuoh uniform with a vest.

"Please introduce yourself."

The girl bowed courteously. "My name is Lily Ramses Futaba. It is a pleasure to meet you all."

Kazuma narrowed his eyes at the girl as she took her seat. '_She's a mage._'

**'_Yeah, I could tell. That's a lot of mana for such a tiny body,_'** Ddraig remarked.

**'_I do not see why you are concerned,_'** Zangetsu interjected.

'_It's a guy thing, you wouldn't understand,_' Kazuma brushed off.

**'_I am fairly certain I am, by your standards, male._'**

'_That's…you know what, nevermind._'

"Ahem, right, anyway, time for the next announcement. I'm proud to say you're all getting a new teacher."

Matsuda said excitedly, "I hope it's a hotty."

Kazuma sighed.

At that moment one person Kazuma did not expect walked into the room.

Kazuma put a hand over his face.

The person in question was Yuko Morino, who walked up to the desk and smiled.

With a bow, Yuko introduced herself. "My name is Yuko Morino, I hope you all don't mind having me as a teacher."

The class erupted with activity, primarily from the male students, in response.

Motohama adjusted his glasses. "Impressive. One hundred three, sixty-two, ninety. Triple digits. Amazing…"

Kazuma sighed in confusion. '_So now Yuko's a teacher here and this Lily girl has shown up. Something isn't right here. Hopefully whatever this is doesn't get me involved._'

**'_We'll see,_'** Zangetsu added.

* * *

At the same time, over the city, a cloaked figure held a small piece of paper in one hand. "Now…let's see if this will work…" The figure then vanished.

* * *

**And there you have it. Hopefully you guys all enjoyed this chapter. Be sure to leave a review if you liked it, if you did not like it (though be a little more detailed than just saying it sucks please), or if you have any questions about it.  
**

**Fair prewarning though, the next chapter or so is going to be a sort of lemon-heavy "filler" of sorts. So if lemons are not your preferred material I will have them marked so you can skip them if you please. I would prefer you did not and told me how I did on them, just letting you know there will likely be multiple in the next chapter.**


	17. Gotta Be a Tuesday

**Chapter XVII**

**Hello all, hopefully you all enjoyed the last chapter. Hopefully you all enjoy this one. If you do, do not forget to leave a review, even if you do not, leave a review, just do not be a fool about it by leaving something pointlessly vitriolic. Moving on, here is the newest chapter, hopefully the wait was not too much. As usual I would like to thank my coauthor Bakuto Masaki and my...helper author...yeah, that works, TheLastNanaya. Anyway, for now we will move on to the reviewer responses before moving on to the chapter itself.  
**

**Xenoguyver: Yep, I certainly did. And it is not the only one. But yeah, he will certainly get a headache from all that foolishness. Yeah, they probably will. And who knows, they might, they might not. You will just need to wait and see.**

**conan . lagace: In the Invasion? Well first, I will not be putting them in the Invasion, they will be in the actual chapter, as you will see. Second, I will no longer be doing A/N Invasions as the one who came up with them, seeker of true anime fan fic, has left the website. Third, I do not remember saying they would be in the Invasion. Could you point out where that is so I can prevent others from being confused?**

**andrew: Rukia has just gone back. Mira will be going with the group. Well...sorry, but the team is going to be anything but small.**

**Well, that does it for reviewer responses. Shall we move on to the story proper now? Just as fair warning, this is a sort of "fluff" or "filler" chapter since it will be primarily focused on lemon scenes. Naturally I will have all of those marked should you wish to read the rest of the chapter but not those, but I do hope you read the lemons themselves.**

* * *

As classes for the day drudged on, Kazuma's short moments of attention were only during the periods of time Suzune and Yuko were in the classroom, taking the opportunity to watch as their luscious mounds shook and jiggled lightly, while also comparing them silently in his mind.

Eventually, however, he began to notice a rather digging feeling in his side. He glanced over and saw the new student, Lily Ramses Futaba, giving him a heated glare. Though it immediately vanished shortly after he looked at her. He twitched an eyebrow. '_This one's going to be a pain, isn't she?_' he thought.

**'_Probably. Though I'm fairly certain she won't be as bad as_ _Sousou,_' **Ddraig remarked.

Kazuma sighed in frustration. '_I really hope not..._'

* * *

Later that day, as the rest of the students were leaving for home Kazuma was heading out of his classroom to go elsewhere when he bumped into Lily.

"Hmph, watch where you're going," she snapped.

Kazuma huffed in annoyance. "Perhaps I should say the same to you."

As several students noticed the interaction, Lily's personality changed completely.

"You big meanie, you bumped into me!" she shouted in a weak, ditzy voice.

Several of the male students gave Kazuma a death glare while Lily shot him a victorious grin.

Kazuma merely sighed in annoyance as he walked away. '_We were both wrong. She's far worse than Sousou._'

* * *

Kazuma sat on the roof of Kuoh Academy after school had let out, a day after Erza had been taken back to the Soul Society by Renji Abarai and Byakuya Kuchiki.

As he stood against the railing in thought a voice next to him said, "So here you are."

He raised an eyebrow and turned to his side to see Arturia walking up to him. "Hey, Ar-er…Saber. So, how was your first day at school?"

Arturia sighed. "Rather taxing. I was blessed with basic information about the modern world. Though the last time I checked mathematics did not utilize letters."

"Yeah…things change in a thousand years. Hopefully you'll acclimate well enough. If not, I can always help."

"That would be appreciated." After a moment of silence she asked, "Why are you up here on your own?"

Kazuma sighed as he turned, pressing his back against the railing. "Just thinking. I've got to figure out what to do with the others."

Arturia tilted her head in curiosity. "Others?"

Kazuma nodded in response. "Yeah. Ichigo Kurosaki, Yasutora Sado, Orihime Inoue, and Aika Kiryuu. Those four have magic abilities of some type or another, and they want to help with rescuing Erza. As a result, I need to try and whip them into fighting shape in the next few days."

"I see. I am sorry I have no way of helping."

Kazuma sighed as he slumped to the floor, Arturia instinctively moving to sit beside him. "Not your fault. It'd be so much easier if I had the Forest of Eternity."

"Pardon?"

"Oh, sorry. After…we fought, I fought and killed Izanagi, a god from the Japanese Pantheon. I gained his Authority to create pocket dimensions, and one of the ones I created was the Forest of Eternity, a time-locked dimension where time flowed at much faster rate than normal space."

Arturia raised both eyebrows in surprise. "Sounds quite commodious. Why do you not have it?"

Kazuma ran a hand through his hair with an annoyed sigh. "After getting released from that damnable Tower I lost all of my Authorities. I even lost the one I got from Athena, and boy would that have been useful these past couple years."

Arturia nodded in understanding and then looked out at the sky ahead of them.

After a few moments of silence Kazuma chuckled lightly.

"Might I ask what you find so amusing?"

Kazuma answered with a nostalgic smile, "Doesn't this remind you of the days when we would sit atop the castle and just look out over Britain? I don't think I'll ever forget that time with you, me, and Guinevere on the roof. And to think it was her idea too."

Arturia's face reddened lightly, though a smile crept onto her face. "Yes, those were better times." She then chuckled lightly. "Tell, do you remember that time you were attempting to teach Lamorak to joust?"

"You mean the time she ran me through with that halberd? I thought you were going to cut her head off."

After another light laugh she continued, "Yes, and I might have if Gawain had not used that chain sword of hers to tie me up."

"Oh yeah, I'd forgotten that detail. I think it was, what, a week before you forgave her, wasn't it?"

"It feels as though the time was shorter."

"I think that's just on your end."

"Perhaps it is. You know…in the last Grail War…I encountered Lancelot."

Kazuma raised his eyebrows in thought. "How did that go?"

"She had entirely lost her mind. She had become Berserker in that War, nothing more than a mindless killing machine. For most of it I had no idea it was even her. It was not until the last stretch of the War, when I finally vanquished her, that I realized it."

Kazuma narrowed his eyes angrily. "I'm sorry you had to go through that."

"No, you need not apologize. The last War gave me great insight actually."

Kazuma turned to her curiously. "Oh? And what exactly does that mean?"

"I realized my mistakes."

Kazuma's eyes narrowed sharply.

Arturia stood up as she spoke, "The Grail, if it truly is all-powerful, can make my one wish come true. I can reverse Britain's fate. I can remove my blight from it, I can give Britain a second chance, without my faulty rule."

Kazuma snarled angrily.

* * *

In the clubhouse nearby, Akeno looked to the window as a loud, sharp sound emanated through the air.

"Is something wrong?" Rias asked.

Akeno shook her head after a moment.

* * *

Kazuma stood with a hand outstretched, and a scowl on his face.

Arturia stood with a shocked expression, one side of her face reddened. She then scowled at Kazuma. "What was the reason for that?!"

"Because you're talking like a fool!"

Arturia stepped back with widened eyes. "Why…? What do you mean?!"

"For starters, I've told you time and again, and even proved to you, that damned Graal is cursed, it's nothing more than a weapon!"

"Be that as it may, even weapons have alternative uses!"

"Alright, let's say for sake of argument, that you're not stupendously wrong. What then? You erase your past? You change it all, for what?"

"I already explained, to help others. Also…to help you."

Kazuma clenched a fist. "And how the hell would that help me?"

"You would not need to suffer through having had to kill me, through my selfish weakness at not being able to defeat you."

Kazuma narrowed his eyes angrily. "That's stupid." He extended a hand, causing Arturia to flinch, but she blinked curiously as Kazuma merely embraced her.

"A…Kazuma…?"

Kazuma's hands tightened on her back. "Do you really think…that would make me happy? That you erasing everything we did? Everything we had? That would make me happy?"

"But…my death-"

"Yes, your death broke my heart. I won't refute that. But, do you know why it did?"

"Uhm…well…"

"Because I love you. I love you so much that when you died it felt like my whole world crumbled around me. But that pain only came because I loved you, it would break my heart even more if you took that from me. If you took all that time, all those moments, all that love. If you took all that from me, that would truly break me."

Arturia's eyes widened.

"Please, give up this foolish desire to change things. All you would do…all you would do is hurt people. You would hurt far more than you would save."

Arturia trembled before wrapping her arms around Kazuma, tears falling from her eyes.

"Tell me, promise me you'll give up on this. And just take this time here, now, to try again."

Arturia nodded silently. "Yes. I promise. I am sorry…I had not considered the impact on your end. Heh, I guess my selfish ness has once again caused you pain, has it not?"

"Well I'd say you're worth wading through it all."

The two pulled apart slightly before pressing their lips together in a passionate kiss.

After separating to breathe Arturia stepped away. She nodded with a smile before walking into the stairwell.

Kazuma smiled happily before heading out as well.

* * *

Eventually Kazuma managed to gather Ichigo, Sado, Orihime, Aika, and Yoruichi at the warehouse where they had been training previously.

However, the group stood silently as Kazuma waited near the door, arms folded.

After little over a minute Kazuma sighed in frustration and turned to Orihime. "Have you seen that aunt of yours? I invited her here as well."

Orihime shook her head in response. "No. The last time I saw her was after classes when she was returning to her home. I haven't seen her since then."

"Perhaps we should merely continue without her," Yoruichi suggested.

Kazuma shook his head. "No, I think having a mage here would be better for everyone involved. How about you direct them in some simple training while I go and fetch Yuko. Orihime, think you could give me the address of that house of hers?"

Orihime nodded and approached him to explain it.

* * *

Kazuma eventually found his way to a large, old mansion on the fringes of the forest he was training at. He looked around in thought. "Damn, when she said she lived on the edge of the city she wasn't kidding."

Kazuma walked up to the building and noticed a lack of entrances.

"Hmm…maybe it's on the other side."

He proceeded to walk around the building until he noticed a small crack in the wall from which light and sound were emanating.

He narrowed his eyes as he approached.

His eyes widened happily when, through the small gap, he saw Yuko standing in a large empty room, a small magic crystal in front of herm. What made him delighted however, was not this.

Rather, it was the skintight, revealing, one-piece outfit Yuko wore, a purple bodysuit that had darkened areas over her legs, a small portion of her large bosom, covering mostly only what was important, and a small section of material between her legs, while her thighs, abdomen, back, and most of her chest were covered in a transparent material, with detached, shoulder-length gloves on her arms.

Yuko's hair waved through the air as she outstretched her arms, pressing her mounds together, chanting an incantation over the glowing orb in front of her.

However, Kazuma's joy was interrupted when he felt a sharp jab to the back of his skull.

Rubbing his head in frustration he stood up and turned around angrily. "Who the hell do you…wait, what…?"

Behind him was Lily Ramses Futaba, the newest transfer student to his school. However, rather than the school uniform, Lily wore merely a transparent leotard that left very little to the imagination, small opaque patches covering the centers of her petite breasts and her womanhood along with high-heeled white shoes and detached, white sleeves with puffed shoulders.

Kazuma raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Alright…mind explaining what the hell you're doing here? And why you're dressed like a perverted gymnast?"

Lily twitched an eyebrow and folded her arms. "I'm here for the same reason as you."

Kazuma blinked curiously and then waved a hand. "I highly doubt that. Unless you're a lesbian. That's cool if you are."

Lily walked up to him and lightly tapped her forehead against his. "Wrong! I'm here to become the great Yuko's student in magic, just as you are."

"Ah-"

Kazuma attempted to explain but Lily interrupted him. "But I'll let you know this, you should just give up, there's no way I'm letting you take this from me. I'll be her student, not you!"

"You see-"

Once again she shouted him down, "You should just leave."

"Would you-?"

She then pulled a small, long piece of paper, seemingly out of nowhere, and showed it to Kazuma. "If you're this insistent…"

"Oh would you just-!"

However he was interrupted as Lily chanted an incantation before throwing the paper at his forehead, after which it evaporated.

Kazuma stood for a moment before blinking curiously and examining his appearance. "Did you fuck up?"

Lily snarled in annoyance. "You gotta be kiddin' me! That old man tricked me!"

However, after a moment Kazuma snapped an eye shut as pain shot through his body. "Shit…what the hell…is this…?" He clutched his hands at his side as he fell to his knees. "Dammit…my whole body's…heating up…shit…" Kazuma's body began to surge mana before suddenly it exploded outward violently.

* * *

An indeterminate amount of time later Kazuma slowly woke up and found himself staring at an unfamiliar ceiling.

"What the…where…am I…?" he muttered. His senses came back as he sat up, causing him to see Yuko and Lily, both in their strange outfits, standing at his feet. "What's going on here…?"

He noticed Yuko looking at him in concern while Lily looked off to the side ashamed.

Yuko stepped towards him and knelt down. "It's worse than I thought…how are you feeling?"

Kazuma looked around curiously and then at his hands. "I feel…wait a sec…"

His hands, rather than looked human with five fingers, looked black, hard, and stone-like with three, sharp fingers on the end of large, black, club-like forearms with little separation between arm and hand, extending up to thing, toned, brown upper arms that attached to a vaguely humanoid torso with black, armored portions on the chest and shoulders, long spikes extending from the pectoral muscles, as well as two more arms extending out from the shoulders, vaguely humanoid, lanky legs extending down from a thin waist with three, long, talon-like toes, two facing forward and one facing backward, and lastly a black, pointed, skeletal, bull-like head with two, long pointed horns, and yellow, featureless eyes. "Th…this…I…I look like Typhon. Why the hell do I look like Titan Typhon!?"

"No need to shout!" Lily shouted back.

Kazuma turned to her and narrowed his blank eyes. "You're the reason I'm like this, dammit."

Yuko stepped in between the two. "Please, don't be angry with her. She had little idea what she was doing. Try to forgive her."

Kazuma held up a hand and pointed to it with all three others. "I look like a damn monster."

"That isn't what was supposed to happen," Lily argued.

"Then what was your goal?"

"That spell was supposed to turn you into my familiar."

Kazuma growled angrily.

However, Yuko again stopped him from attacking the petite blonde. "Please, don't be angry with her, she's very sorry I'm sure."

Lily turned her head away in a huff.

"Yeah…I'm sure…" Kazuma remarked with dry sarcasm. "Look, all I want to know at this point is how to get my original form back. I'm not interested in looking like this for the rest of eternity."

"Unfortunately I'm not certain on that. Though, if the transformation is based within your body, rather than something imposed on you, it's possible that a sort of mana transfusion should work," Yuko recommended.

Kazuma sat down and folded his arms in thought. "Okay, how exactly do we do that?"

Yuko put a hand against her chin and folded the other under her bust. "The simplest way would be for you to absorb mana from someone else while simultaneously expelling of most of the mana you have in your own body."

Kazuma nodded in understanding as he stood up. "Right…though unfortunately I don't know any spells that can do that."

Yuko gulped and then said, "There is a possible option."

Kazuma tilted his head in thought. "Is that so?"

"Yes. One unfortunate side-effect of that spell Lily used is it turned you into a literal monster. Normally monsters feed off the mana from the mage that summoned them. But since you weren't summoned by anyone that isn't happening. However, because you are a monster you are able to absorb mana from mages."

Kazuma narrowed his eyes in thought. "That sounds good, but how?"

Yuko walked up to him and grabbed something on his back.

The contact caused him to shiver lightly as she pulled the object forward for him to see.

"With these," she said, holding a long tendril in her hand.

Kazuma blinked curiously and then glanced at his back as best he could. Many long, thick tentacles hung loosely from the armor plates on his back. Taking a moment he realized swiftly he had full control over them. '_So…that spell seems to have reactivated Typhon's Authority. Looks like I'm a Campione once more._'

**'_It also explains why you need that mana transfusion Yuko was talking about. It's reactivated your Authority, but it's also tainted your mana, so for now you can't go back to your human form. If you absorb hers and expel yours into her, then you should have enough untainted mana to revert to your human form,_'** Ddraig explained.

Kazuma nodded but then turned to Yuko, whom he noticed had a rather embarrassed, and concerned look on her face. "Yuko, are you sure?"

Yuko looked at him puzzled. "What do you mean?"

"Are you sure you want to be the one I drain mana from? Based on how you're acting you know what's going to happen. I don't want you to do this just because you feel guilty."

Yuko looked at him surprised and then shook her head with a smile. "No, that is not it at all. You are a good friend of Orihime's, I merely wish to help you in any way that I can."

Kazuma nodded in understanding. "Alright then, get ready."

Yuko nodded one more time but then asked with slight embarrassment, "I'm a virgin, so please, be gentle."

**LEMON BEGINS HERE**

Kazuma nodded as the tentacles on his back rose into the air and then went towards Yuko, wrapping around her arms, legs, and waist, hoisting her into the air.

Two more tentacles extended forward and secreted a blue-gray liquid that, once it hit Yuko's outfit, began to melt the clothing from her body.

Another came towards her face and sent a cloud of gas at her. She moaned before her cheeks reddened as she felt her body heat up.

"Ms. Yuko!" Lily shouted in shock.

"No, stay away!" Yuko warned. "That gas is a pheromone, if it hits you then…then…" she trailed off before moaning as two of Kazuma's tentacles wrapped around now bare, large breasts and began massaging on the pink-tipped mounds. Yuko also shivered lightly as the tendrils covered her skin with the pheromone-laden slime they were covered in.

However, she began to tremble as she felt one of the tentacles approach her mound, the small, untouched opening leading to her core. It merely slid back and forth, massaging the spot as it did.

"Ahhn!" Yuko moaned loudly as she felt the tentacle rub back and forth against her. She widened her eyes, however, when, unexpectedly, another tendril slipped inside her mouth as she moaned. It soon began moving in and out, sliding around in her mouth. Almost on instinct her tongue began to caress it as it moved.

The tentacles around her breasts stopped momentarily before lifting up as multiple, smaller tentacles extended out, before wrapping around her nipples, adding to the motion and pleasure her chest was experiencing.

Yuko moaned, for as much as she could with a tentacle in her mouth, as the new movement occurred.

Kazuma trembled as well as his tendrils worked over Yuko's body, the slippery and prehensile limbs being extremely sensitive.

However, he could no longer contain himself as the tentacle he had been massaging her vagina with stopped, and pulled away, a small trickle of Yuko's arousal adhering to it, before it reoriented and inserted itself into the tight opening.

Kazuma flinched as the sudden action caused Yuko to clench, accidentally biting down on the tentacle in her mouth. She turned to Kazuma with an apologetic expression. He responded by continuing to push the tentacle deeper inside her, until he encountered resistance, her hymen. He glanced up at Yuko, who nodded to him. Pulling back some the tentacle suddenly thrust forward, bursting through her maidenhead and deep into her body.

As two tentacles massaged her breasts, each with smaller tentacles extending out to play with her tips, two more penetrated her mouth and her pussy, pushing further with each thrust.

Kazuma's arms loosened lightly as he felt Yuko's mana beginning to flow into his body, while his own was building up inside his many tentacles.

Yuko's eyes widened as a new sensation flowed through her, a third tentacle was caressing her shapely bottom, before plunging into it. She moaned once more as she suddenly had all three holes being filled by tentacles.

Lily watched in confusion before stepping forward to intervene, but stopped when she felt something hit her cheek. She pressed a finger and saw a small trail of liquid from her finger to her cheek. She looked up and saw one of the tentacles holding Yuko's arm was dripping with that liquid. She stumbled back, perplexed.

Kazuma's breath slowed as he felt his body reaching its limits, he also knew Yuko was reaching hers, as her inner walls constricted on the tentacle he had plunged deep into her body. The tentacle which plunged ever deeper with each thrust, until Kazuma was able to feel the entrance to her innermost part, her womb.

Yuko groaned in pleasure as she felt that tentacle pushing against her womb with thrust before her body tensed as it pushed through the opening and into her deepest place. Yuko felt something building up inside her as the thrusts and movements of Kazuma's tentacles quickened more and more until she felt them swell. Almost immediately the tentacles released, pumping into her throat, womb, and ass, her stomach swelling as Kazuma's release came. However, as the tentacles that were in her pulled out, causing the thick cum to pour out, the tentacles that had been massaging her breasts each took a turn penetrating her, filling her further. Finally the tentacles Kazuma had used to hold her up released within her before pulling out her abdomen suddenly shrank as the large amounts of thick release poured from her body.

**LEMON ENDS HERE**

Kazuma took a moment to pull her close as she passed out. After setting her on the floor gently Kazuma's body was covered in steam which dissipated to reveal him back in his normal, human form.

Kazuma sighed as he stood up, confusingly naked, before using Requip to clothe himself. He saw Yuko lying in front of him and scratched his head in thought. He then raised a hand as a small sphere of water appeared in his hand. The ball of water then got larger and, starting at Yuko's feet, swept up her body cleaning all of the mess off of her. The water then vanished into a Kamui portal.

After that, Kazuma placed Yuko on a couch she had in the room, put a blanket over her, and then left the area.

Lily merely sighed in confusion before she herself left.

* * *

Kazuma arrived back at the training area when he noticed all the others were gone.

"You took far longer than we expected so I had to handle all of their training myself," Yoruichi remarked.

Kazuma looked at the cat flatly. "Don't tell me you waited here this whole time for me."

"And if I did?"

Kazuma just sighed and asked, "Well, how'd they do?"

Yoruichi nodded and explained, "Their control over their powers is increasing, of course Ichigo is the most advanced at this moment." After a moment Yoruichi sniffed the air and asked, "What is that smell?"

Kazuma twitched an eyebrow. "Don't ask."

"Fair enough. So, what will you do now?"

Kazuma shrugged in response. "There's still a little daylight left. So maybe I'll chase you around a bit." He then pulled out a spray bottle.

Almost instantly the cat vanished.

Kazuma grinned in amusement before leaving to head home.

* * *

Upon arrival, he saw Presa standing in the kitchen working on something.

He raised an eyebrow and asked, "Are you cooking?"

Presa shook her head in response. "No, but this counter provides the largest amount of space to try out new magic circles."

"I see…"

Presa sniffed the air and then turned to him. "Why do you smell like sex?"

Kazuma flinched. "Ah, well…that's a long story. But…on a happier note, I've regained one of my Authorities."

Presa raised an eyebrow as a tentacle slid out of his sleeve. She looked at him and immediately grabbed him by the collar and dragged him over to his bedroom, slamming the door behind her.

* * *

The next morning, Kazuma came out of his bedroom with a smile on his face.

Kuroka noticed this and asked curiously, "What're you so happy about, nya?"

Kazuma grinned and just pointed to his room.

Kuroka blinked in curiosity and then glanced into the room, paling slightly as she saw Presa lying on the bed, twitching lightly. "So…all that noise last night was…you…nya…?"

Kazuma nodded. He was about to leave when Mirajane walked up to him. He frowned in frustration as she did. "Mira…"

"Tell me, how much longer do you think it will take until we're ready to go rescue Erza? I don't like sitting around here waiting," Mirajane asked.

Kazuma sighed is exasperation as he scratched his head. "I'm not sure, honestly. If I was back at my full power mounting an offensive against the Soul Society wouldn't be too difficult. Especially if I could Hades and Ares to help me again. But as it stands now, I'm barely strong enough to survive an encounter with a Captain. Going up against all of them right now wouldn't end any way but poorly. And that's just my own strength. The others certainly aren't capable of going up against Lieutenants and Captains right now. Especially not if those three are still there."

Mirajane tilted her head in thought. "Those three?"

Kazuma shook his head in response. "Three Soul Reapers I've fought before. Insanely strong those three. Even at full power I had to put in a bit of effort to push them back."

"I see. Do you really think our chances right now are that hopeless?"

Kazuma sighed heavily as he leaned against the wall. "Well I certainly can't say we've got good chances. Anyway, there's not a whole lot I can do here right now so I'll be going to school now. I'll do my best to train the others today, hopefully we can get ready to fight in the next week."

"But, won't Erza-?"

Kazuma interrupted her. "No, the Soul Society has strict rules about executions. It normally takes a month between sentencing and execution."

Mirajane narrowed her eyes and asked, "How do you know so much about the Soul Society? Did Erza tell you all this?"

Kazuma laughed weakly to the side. "Uhh…yeah…let's go with that…"

Mirajane raised an eyebrow before Kazuma Requipped into his school uniform and got ready to leave with the others.

* * *

As the group made their way to the school, Kazuma noticed Yuko walking nearby. He turned to the others and said, "Why don't you go on ahead?"

They looked at him puzzled but nodded in understanding.

After they were a distance away, Kazuma made his way over to where Yuko was walking.

She turned to him and smiled. "Hello, Soryu."

Kazuma nodded and said, "I think at this point you can call me Kazuma."

She laughed lightly and nodded in recognition. "Yes, I suppose you're right."

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

She nodded again. "I'm feeling just fine. How about you?"

He gave her a thumbs up. "Just fine as well, all things considered of course. That form is actually part of a set of abilities I've already got, but that little blonde's spell caused them to go haywire."

"Oh? That's rather strange, I've never seen abilities like that."

"Yoruichi _has_ told who and what I am, hasn't she?"

Yuko shook her head and then raised an eyebrow. "She? How can you tell?"

Kazuma shrugged. "Well despite having that male voice, she smells like a woman, her mana is feminine, plus I can sense the mana in her voice that she's using to change it."

Yuko giggled in amusement. "You're a very perceptive one, aren't you?"

"I try to be."

"Well perhaps you should go running on ahead, it probably wouldn't be very accepted to see us like this."

Kazuma shrugged once more before running back to where he was walking before.

* * *

As Kazuma arrived at school he noticed Lily nearby. What he didn't expect was her talking to Rin. He raised an eyebrow in thought. '_Great, so they both know each other. How lovely…_'

**'_It could always be-_'** Ddraig began but was interrupted.

'_Don't say it._'

**'_Right…_'**

* * *

Kazuma arrived in the classroom, Arturia sitting next to him as usual.

However, when he did, Matsuda and Motohama immediately approached him.

"Something up?" Kazuma asked.

Matsuda grinned as he placed a bag on Kazuma's desk.

Kazuma raised an eyebrow and looked inside the bag. In it was several porn movies. "Okay, so what's this?"

Matsuda's grin increased. "It's the entire Kamen Rider Pinky series. The new one will be coming out soon, so we should brush up on the…history, you know."

Kazuma raised an eyebrow and shrugged. "Maybe. I'll be pretty busy this week but I'll see if I can stop by."

"Too busy for porn? That's just too busy man."

Kazuma glanced over to the side worriedly as Arturia was giving him an annoyed glance. He then looked back at Matsuda. "Yeah, too busy. Like I said, I'll try but you two will probably need to go solo on this one."

The two nodded as Taiga entered the room and began the classes for the day.

* * *

The day went as Kazuma expected for the majority of the time, though Yuko showed some signs of fatigue from their "interactions" the previous night.

When events got strange was during lunch.

As Kazuma made his way to the roof for lunch, he was stopped by Medea, who grabbed him by the collar and dragged him away.

* * *

Eventually they ended up at the entrance to an old, unused clubroom. Medea opened the door, checked around inside, then checked around outside, and then threw Kazuma into the room, closing the door behind her.

Kazuma groaned as he sat up. "Okay, you mind filling me in on what's going on here?"

Medea narrowed her eyes slyly and licked her lips. "Presa told me, about those…additions you've regained recently."

Kazuma raised an eyebrow and then smirked. "Ah, you mean these." After a moment two tentacles appeared from his back.

Medea nodded as she walked over to him. "Yes. I wasn't fortunate enough to give them a try before. But this time…I'd like to try them for myself."

Kazuma nodded but then asked, "You sure you want to do that here?"

Medea chuckled in amusement. "You seem hardly the type to worry about where we have sex."

**LEMON BEGINS HERE**

Kazuma shrugged in response. "Just thought I'd check to see if it's fine with you. Though if you don't mind, I'd like to keep your hole for myself."

Leaning over him while she sat on his lap, Medea said lasciviously, "That's fine with me."

Kazuma leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers. The two immediately intertwined their tongues, dancing and dandling around each other before Kazuma's slipped its way past Medea's and into her mouth, exploring the space he was quite familiar with, before making his way to the most sensitive spot near the back of her mouth. She moaned into his mouth as he caressed and played with the spot, before using his right hand knead and play with her left breast over her clothing, moving his left hand simultaneously down to between her legs, flitting his fingers around over her panties, massaging the entrance underneath.

Medea separated from their kiss, throwing her head back to moan.

Kazuma took the chance and kissed her neck, lightly sucking on the spot just above her right shoulder.

Medea trembled as he did, smirking playfully as she blushed with pleasure. "Y-you're quite familiar with my most sensitive spots…aren't you…?" she remarked between aroused huffs.

Kazuma pulled back with a smirk of his own. "I would hope so." He unbuttoned the blouse of her uniform, exposing her purple bra underneath. He moved the fabric aside to see her porcelain white, pink-tipped mounds. He kneaded the right one with his left hand while placing his mouth over the left, sucking lightly on the peak before using his tongue to play with the tip.

Medea's breath hastened as she felt the sensations flow through her.

Kazuma then slipped his hand in under her panties, swiftly inserting his middle and ring fingers into her dripping hole up to the first knuckle.

Medea moaned as he begin using his fingers to stir her insides around while playing with both of her breasts. She moaned louder and louder as the motion of his fingers quickened, before he pinched a small section between his fingers and tweaked. "AHHH!" she howled as Kazuma felt his hand get splashed with liquid.

As he pulled out his hand from her skirt he smirked at the clear liquid covering his fingers, licking it off.

Medea breathed heavily with a light glare. "You meanie. You…you made me cum before even using the tentacles…"

Kazuma chuckled in response as he finished cleaning off his hand. "I wanted to be sure you were wet enough. That aside, you still taste as sweet as always."

She looked away abashedly as Kazuma pulled her soaked panties away.

Several tentacles came out from under his shirt as he undid the zipper on his pants, his length popping out as he did. "Now, I'd say it's my turn, hm?"

Medea nodded happily as two of the tentacles wrapped around her waist, lifting her up into the air slightly before Kazuma positioned himself.

"Here I go," he announced as he moved forward, inserting himself into her tunnel. "Heh, heh, look at that, sucked me right in."

Medea moaned as he inserted himself further, until he hit her deepest spot. She then opened her mouth, sticking out her tongue.

"Right, right." A tentacle positioned itself above her before slipping into her mouth, sliding across her tongue. Kazuma grunted slightly as it did. "Did I ever tell you that your throat feels wonderful?" He then began to move, thrusting in and out of her pussy while the tentacle did the same to her mouth, massaging itself along the inside of her mouth and throat, her tongue also moving along it as it did. Kazuma hitched slightly as he continued moving. "You always were good at blowjobs," he remarked.

Medea moaned lightly as the two sensations of movement hit her.

As Kazuma continued moving he asked with a smirk, "You don't think this is it, do you?" At that moment more of the tentacles began moving. Two wrapped around her breasts, squeezing and massaging them, smaller tentacles extending out to play with her peaks. Another tentacle extended around to behind her, running itself along her soft, round cheeks before moving in between them, plugging her final hole.

Medea's eyes widened at the sudden and unexpected insertion, before narrowing happily as she felt the movement all over her body. '_All of them…he's filled all of my holes…I can feel the skin of my pussy being pressed by the tentacle in my ass and his dick in the other,_' she thought as his movements continued, each part thrusting deeper and deeper into her.

Kazuma's own breathing began to shallow as his movements quickened further, his mind becoming less and less involved in the motions. His pace hastened further and further, his two tentacles thrusting harder and harder as he himself moved faster and faster, the tentacles on Medea's breasts twisting and squeezing more and more. "M…Medea…I'm…"

She released a few muffled moans as he moved faster and faster until he thrust one last time, penetrating into her womb as he released inside of her, his two tentacles doing the same.

Medea's eyes rolled back as she felt the warm thickness fill up inside her, her abdomen swelling as he released.

The tentacles holding her along with the tentacles on her breasts released at the same moment, bathing Medea is semen before he pulled out along with his tentacles. Her abdomen shrunk as the thick release was forced out of pussy, ass, and mouth, splashing on the floor below.

Medea coughed a few times as her throat cleared itself of her lover's thick semen. She took a few breaths and then looked up at Kazuma as he sat down, his tentacles gently lowering her to the floor.

She sat up and examined herself. Her clothing and her body was covered in Kazuma's cum. She chuckled to herself lightly as she licked some of it off her hand. "You released a lot," she commented.

Kazuma nodded in agreement as he sat up. "Seems like it." He then flinched as he saw that her uniform was drenched. "Oo…oops…I messed up your clothes…"

"Huhu, I can handle that," Medea rebutted as she licked a small drop from her face.

**LEMON ENDS HERE**

* * *

On the roof of the school, Orihime looked around and asked, "Is Kazuma still not here?"

As she finished asking her question and the door opened, with Kazuma and Medea walking out, all signs of their intercourse gone.

Matsuda and Motohama stood up and shouted in unison, "What took you so long!?"

Kazuma shrugged as he sat down. "Had something to take care of. That's all."

Matsuda frowned and was about to shout again when Tatsuki suddenly kicked them both, sending them flying off the roof. "Shut up!"

As Kazuma began eating he looked over and saw Ciel sitting next to him. "Ciel, I see you're back at school finally."

Ciel nodded in return. "Yes, I came down with a cold so I was staying home."

Kazuma narrowed his eyes, wondering what the real reason was but he assumed it was connected to Roa so didn't pry.

"Speaking of being at school," Saji remarked, "where's Rukia?"

Kazuma frowned in annoyance. With everything that had been happening he hadn't even noticed her disappearance.

**'_She likely went back to the Soul Society,_'** Zangetsu explained.

'_Probably,_' Kazuma agreed.

"Well? Any ideas?" Saji reiterated.

Kazuma shook his head. "Not a clue."

Saji sighed heavily. "And right after Erza just disappears too. I lost my chance with them."

"Like you had one to begin with?"

"I had more of a one than you!"

"Sure…"

* * *

After class let out for the day, Kazuma was preparing to leave to go with the others when he saw Yuko out of the corner of his eye sitting at her desk, looking fatigued.

"Ms. Morino," he called out, acting polite in the public setting.

She sat up and noticed him approaching. "Ah, Kazuma. Do you need something?"

"You don't look too well, are you feeling alright?" he asked concerned.

"Oh, I'm fine," she answered, waving a hand dismissively.

Kazuma narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

She sighed and then ushered him over, away from the center of the room.

"After our…meeting, I haven't been feeling well since it seems the mana you filled me with is adversely effecting me," Yuko explained.

Kazuma sighed heavily. "Well that's not too surprising, humans don't seem to handle Campione mana very well." Kazuma then blinked curiously as he noticed Yuko's widened eyes. "Uhm…what…?"

"Y-you…you're a Campione?" Yuko asked in disbelief.

Kazuma nodded as he scratched the back of his head. "Well…yeah. Among other things. What's the big deal?"

"You're a Campione and yet you don't know? Campiones are revered the world over by the magic community. In the Mage's Association, the words and recommendations of Campiones are held to the same regard as a king or emperor. Many mages refer to them as Kings, some as Demon Kings, most look at Campiones as unstoppable monsters."

"Y-you're kidding…?" Kazuma asked in disbelief.

Yuko shook her head. "And because of that power Campiones, if they are involved, have the final say on all matters concerning magic and are obeyed without argument. It is also considered especially beneficial to gain the allegiance of a Campione, so some mage groups will often go to extreme lengths to get a Campione on their side."

Kazuma scratched his head in confusion. "This is all utter nonsense. Okay, so let's put this in a scale I can understand. Basically you're saying Campiones have the same level of power and authority as a king or something, right?"

Yuko nodded.

"Meaning if you were told by a Campione to do something you would have no choice but to do it?"

Again, she nodded.

"And all mages look at and treat Campiones with a form of reverence?"

She nodded once more.

Kazuma scratched his head. "Alright, then don't say a word of this to anyone."

"What?" Yuko asked puzzled.

"I don't need anyone like Lily or Rin Tohsaka finding out that I'm a Campione, if even they would view me like that. I don't need that kind of headache." He paused and then pointed at Yuko. "I also don't want _you_ treating me any differently either, got it? Otherwise they'll catch on that something is up and, like I said, I don't need that kind of frustration right now, so we'll leave it at that."

Yuko nodded in understanding. "Right. I'll keep your identity in that case a secret."

Kazuma nodded in agreement and then sighed. "Geez, now it feels like I'm some superhero or something. I was so happy with things as they were before, and now everything's getting so complicated."

"Is there anything I can do to help?"

Kazuma shook his head. "No, and getting back on topic, you said that my mana was effecting you?"

It took her a moment to get back into the original conversation but after doing so Yuko nodded in agreement. "Yes, at least, that's my best guess."

Kazuma put a hand to his chin in thought. "Well…there are several options we could take here. For now what we could do is try to get the mana I put into you out, which would be accomplished by using spells and whatnot. The problem with that is that my mana is many times denser than human mana so you'd probably have to use a lot of spells just to get rid of half of it."

Yuko nodded and then asked, "What's the other option?"

Kazuma sighed heavily as he thought for a few seconds. "Well, the other option is a little simpler in some ways but more complicated in others. Essentially, the problem right now is my mana mixing with yours, near as I can tell. If we completely remove your original mana and replace it with mana from my body, then your body should become accustomed to it and things should level out from there."

"Okay…and how will we accomplish this?" Yuko asked timidly.

Kazuma sighed heavily. "The same way we got into this mess in the first place. Which is why I wanted to present the other option first."

Yuko nodded with a light tinge to her cheeks. She then smiled lightly and said, "I wouldn't mind this option, really. How long do you think it would take?"

Kazuma raised an eyebrow as he did some calculations in his head. "If I'm right I'd say about three days should take care of the problem."

Yuko nodded in agreement. "I think I like this option. How about after training tonight?"

Kazuma shrugged in response before smirking. "Works for me. Speaking of, we should probably get going."

Yuko nodded as the two left the room.

Kazuma glanced over his shoulder as he noticed movement out of the corner of his eye. He narrowed his eyes in suspicion and then continued walking with Yuko to the old warehouse.

* * *

As Kazuma and Yuko arrived, Yoruichi watched them entire and remarked snidely, "So, finally decided to join us, did you?"

Kazuma lightly bopped the cat on the head in response.

"Hmph," was Yoruichi's only response.

Kazuma stretched his neck as he approached the center of the area. "Sorry I didn't show up yesterday. A few things came up. Now, I want to personally see all of your abilities."

"So…does that mean we just show them off?" Ichigo asked.

Kazuma shook his head as he snapped his fingers. Soon a Thought Projection appeared beside him.

The others gasped in shock, not having seen the ability before.

"You'll attack this Thought Projection," Kazuma explained.

Ichigo nodded and took the first go. He activated his shuriken once more and then immediately charged at the Thought Projection.

The Thought Projection ducked to the side, missing the projectile Ichigo had and then kicked him in the gut.

Ichigo grunted in surprise and pain as he tumbled to the side. He immediately got up and shouted in annoyance, "You didn't say he'd fight back!"

Kazuma smirked in response. "You have to expect everything in battle. The fact that you were caught so off-guard proves you didn't. But that aside, let's continue. Keep going after the Thought Projection until either I decide you've done enough or until you hit him."

Ichigo snarled angrily and charged again, this time coming in low.

The Thought Projection prepared to kick at him but Ichigo suddenly stopped and then hurled his shuriken forward, slicing the Thought Projection's leg off and dispelling it. He caught the oversized projectile as it returned to him.

Kazuma nodded in appreciation. "Good, that was a nice fake-out, Ichigo." He then turned to Aika. "You're up next."

Aika nodded and gulped as she materialized her blades opposite another Thought Projection.

"Whenever you're ready," Kazuma said.

Aika then charged forward with her blades to the side.

The Thought Projection reared a leg back to strike but Aika instinctively ducked under the kick and then sliced the Thought Projection from bottom to top.

As the Thought Projection dispelled Aika's eyes widened. "H…how did I do that…?"

Kazuma nodded once more. "You've got good instincts obviously. But I'd say you don't have much control over them." He then turned to Sado and motioned ahead.

Sado nodded and walked forward, the long glove on his right arm appearing in a flash of light.

The Thought Projection lowered itself as Sado charged. It sent a kick flying up. Sado made no motion to dodge as the blow struck him, but barely managed to move him to the side.

Kazuma sighed in annoyance. "Your pacifism will do you no good here."

"I can't fight a friend," Sado explained.

Kazuma sighed and snapped his fingers.

In that moment, the Thought Projection changed shape into a man with shoulder-length black hair, deep red eyes, and lightly tanned skin with a black and red ornament in his hair wearing an elaborate black and red outfit with red gloves, armored sleeves, and a flame pattern at the base of his coat that continued on his black boots.

"How about this then?" Kazuma asked.

Sado nodded and readied himself once more. He immediately charged at the Thought Projection.

The Thought Projection raised a leg up to attack but Sado grabbed the leg, causing the Thought Projection's eyes to widen before Sado slammed his fist down on its chest, hammering it into the floor, dispelling it.

Kazuma nodded as he thought. "Not bad. You've got lots of raw power, but it's undirected. You've got good instincts but you waste a lot of energy with unnecessary movement."

Sado nodded as he walked away, another Thought Projection, this one immediately transforming into the black-haired man as Orihime took her place and summoned the Shun-Shun Rikka once more.

"What's this?" Tsubaki asked in annoyance as the group appeared.

"I just need to show what you all can do," Orihime explained.

"Tch. What a waste of time."

This time the Thought Projection charged at Orihime.

Orihime flinched but then raised her hands in front of her. "K-Koten Zanshun, I reject!"

Tsubaki immediately turned into his flier form and charged for the Thought Projection.

The Thought Projection narrowed its eyes and dodged to the side, dodging Tsubaki's onslaught and headed for Orihime.

Orihime widened her eyes as the intimidating Thought Projection approached but steeled herself, raised her hands in front of her, and shouted, "Santen Kesshun, I reject!"

Hinagiku, Lily, and Baigon formed a triangle shield in front of Orihime that the Thought Projection's leg slammed into.

Shun'o then said to Orihime, "Now, order Tsubaki."

Orihime raised an eyebrow but then nodded. "Koten Zanshun, I reject!"

Tsubaki once again charged, this time from behind.

The Thought Projection turned as Tsubaki slammed into its back and then expanded a shield, slicing it in two and dispelling it.

Kazuma nodded as the Thought Projection's memories entered his mind. "Not bad, Orihime. You hesitated a little with each attack however and needed that little fairy's recommendation to send that one attack but I'll forgive that one since I assume that's part of their function."

Tsubaki once again kicked Kazuma. "Function?! I'm not damn machi-!"

Kazuma silenced the little flier by clenching his fist around it and tossing it to the ground. "Must you be so annoying?"

Tsubaki merely twitched on the ground before the Shun-Shun Rikka dispelled.

"Alright, I've got a good idea of each of your abilities. I suppose we'll start training from the basics, since it seems all of your abilities utilize solely mana."

"Mana?" Orihime asked.

Yuko giggled in amusement as Kazuma massaged his temples.

* * *

Training went on for much of the night, the sun having long since gone down when they finished it up.

As Kazuma made his way back to his apartment, he noticed someone standing nearby. "Oy, I know you're there, come out!"

After a few seconds a beautiful girl that appeared to be a teenager with waist-length black hair, dark lavender colored eyes, an impressive bust, and a red and green school uniform he didn't recognize stepped out from behind a few posts. "Uh…uhm, hello. Are you Kazuma Soryu?"

Kazuma narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "I am. And you are?"

The girl sighed in relief. "Thank goodness. I would've looked really silly if you weren't the right person." She then put a hand over her mouth in surprise. "Oh, look at me just babbling away. My name's Yuuma Amano, it's nice to meet you."

Kazuma turned to her and nodded in recognition. "Nice to meet you too. You must've been waiting there for a long time."

Yuuma shook her head. "Not really. But, I'm glad I finally spoke with you. I've seen you from afar for a while and I've been wondering…w…would you please…be my boyfriend…?!"

Kazuma put a hand on his waist and raised an eyebrow. "Huuh? That's a sudden thing to ask. But, if you really want me to be I won't argue."

Yuuma smiled happily. "When do you think you'll be free?"

Kazuma folded his arms and sighed heavily. "Not really sure to tell you the truth. If you don't mind then I don't mind skipping school for a date."

Yuuma nodded happily. "Then it's a date." She then ran off away and down an alleyway.

Kazuma's happy expression then vanished. "…So…what is that fallen angel after?"

**'_Can't say,_'** Ddraig answered. **'_But don't let your guard down. She's obviously after something._'**

Kazuma nodded before turning and to Yuko's house.

* * *

Kazuma woke up the next morning in an unfamiliar environment. However, as he looked around her remembered where he was, Yuko's bedroom.

He sat up and shook the sleep from his head, and turned to the side to see Yuko, still nude, sleeping next to him.

He lightly shook her shoulder. "Come on, time to get up."

Yuko moaned lightly as she woke up as well. She turned over to him and smiled. "You were quite wild last night."

Kazuma stood up and stretched, his clothing appearing on him in a flash of light. "I usually try to be," he retorted with a smirk. "If you don't mind I'll be going on ahead, since I'm sure I'll have to explain everything to Caster and the others."

Yuko nodded as Kazuma left the room.

* * *

Kazuma arrived at school and, as he expected, was confronted by Medea.

Medea stood near the entrance, arms folded and an annoyed frown on her face. "So, where exactly were you last night?" she asked plainly.

Kazuma looked around and then waved her away from the entrance.

Medea raised an eyebrow but followed him anyway.

* * *

Kazuma proceeded to explain what happened the night he went to get Yuko and how his mana is effecting her body.

Medea shook her head in disbelief. "I want to be surprised but you getting involved in something like this seems almost par for the course."

Kazuma shrugged in response. "Sorry, like I said, it all started with Lily's misjudging of the situation."

Medea folded her arms in thought, tapping a finger on her elbow. "So…that's how you reawakened those powers?"

Kazuma nodded in return. "Yes. Somehow that spell she used reactivated my Authority I got from killing Typhon. I didn't have much control over it at first but it's fully in my control now, as you experienced."

Medea smiled slyly and nodded. "Well, I assume you'll handle it like you usually do, right?"

Kazuma nodded again. "Yeah, so I'll probably be staying at Yuko's place for the next few days until this is finished."

Medea nodded as the two made their way back to the main school building.

* * *

In a dark area, a single man with a white coat stood, looking a sphere floating in front of him.

He smirked as he watched the images presented in the sphere, showing Kazuma's interactions with Yuko. "Now…it will only be a little longer."

* * *

The day proceeded with little incident after that morning interaction for Kazuma.

As usual Aika fed from him right before lunch, though he noticed she now preferred to drink from his neck rather than the wrist.

* * *

His day found a way to be interesting after classes ended.

As he walked towards the old school building, he suddenly felt someone grab onto his arm. He had an almost immediate idea who it was as the two soft mounds wrapped around his arm. He turned and saw Akeno standing next to him. "Akeno, shouldn't you be getting to the clubroom with Rias?"

Akeno shook her head with a smile. "No, Pres had something to take care of at home, so she let the rest of us off the hook for the night."

"At home? You mean Niffleheim, er, the Underworld?"

Akeno nodded in return. "Yep. So, come on, let's go."

She then started dragging him beside her. "Er…where are we going?"

"To the pool silly. No one's there at this hour and we've got spare time," Akeno answered plainly.

Kazuma pulled his arm away from the heavenly orbs and asked, "The pool? Won't that get you in trouble or something?"

Akeno shook her head in response. "Not at all. Lord Gremory, Rias' father, owns and runs the school, so her peerage is allowed to do things like this. Now, come on, I want to start swimming."

"Ah, okay…hold up!" he shouted as she forcefully dragged him along.

* * *

The two arrived at the large pool near the back of the school grounds.

Seeing that Akeno was quite serious about swimming, Kazuma Requipped into a simple pair of grey swim pants while she went into the female changing room.

After a few minutes she came back out wearing a purple and pink swimsuit that wrapped around her large breasts, a single ring between them holding the dual-colored strap together, with a bottom that was purple on one side and pink on the other, rings on both sides holding it together. Akeno giggled in amusement and asked, "So…how do I look?" as she put an arm behind her head in a light pose.

Kazuma chuckled and then nodded with a smile. "You look great. Though I think if you take one wrong step those luscious mounds of yours will come out."

Akeno put a finger on her lower lip with a sly smile. "Wouldn't you like that though?"

Kazuma walked up to her and put his arms around her lightly. "I never said that would be a bad thing."

Akeno nodded and then slipped under his arms, moving over to the end of the pool. "How about a little fun in the pool while it's still daylight?" she asked as she stepped up on the diving board.

Kazuma nodded in response. "Sounds good to me," he answered as he stepped out onto the water.

Akeno blinked curiously as he walked overtop the water rather than sink into it.

"Wanna give it a try?" he teased.

Akeno chuckled in amusement as she waved a hand. "No, I'm not quite that skilled. But I can do this."

Suddenly the water spread out around Kazuma, giving him nothing to stand on and causing him to fall as the water rushed back. After a few seconds he popped up out of the water and shook his head with a light scowl, seeing Akeno's laughter. "Oh, think that's funny, huh? How about this?" He placed his hands in the water and it began to writhe under his control before two sections reached like tendrils, wrapped around the surprised Akeno and then dunked her into the water.

After a short pause she emerged and shook some of the water from her eyes with a competitive smirk. "This is war now," she retorted as several balls of water rose above her head.

Kazuma smirked back. "You forget, I'm a far more seasoned magic user than you are."

Akeno looked up in surprise as the water she had been holding froze and then fell back into the pool, chilling the water around her. She wrapped her arms around her and shivered instinctively.

Kazuma smirked with a raised eyebrow as the cold caused her nipples to stiffen under her bathing suit.

Akeno glanced down and noticed what he was staring at. She smirked and then clicked the ring on her top.

Kazuma gaped as she threw her top to the side, exposing her breasts to his sight.

She capitalized on his short moment of distraction and splashed a large heap of water over top of him. However, she blinked curiously as he did not reemerge after several seconds. She tilted her head to the side in confusion. "I didn't kill him, did I?"

She got her answer when she felt something rise under her as Kazuma lifted her out of the pool, hoisting her on his shoulders.

She stumbled lightly as she attempted to maintain her balance, causing her mounds to jiggle and wobble wonderfully above Kazuma's head. After getting her balance she knelt over to look at him, though most of her face was obscured as her breasts flopped down as she did. "You actually managed to sneak up on me."

Kazuma grinned playfully. "It's amazing what one can do with invisibility spells." He then walked over to the edge of the pool and set her down on the landing before turning around and leaning up against it next to her.

The two sat silently that way for a period of time before Akeno asked, "Kazu, can I ask you something?"

Kazuma glanced up at her curiously. "Sure, go ahead."

She looked down at him with genuine curiosity. "Just how many wives have you had throughout your life?"

Kazuma raised an eyebrow in response. "That's a rather sudden and vexing question to ask. But, if you really want to know, I'd have to think for a moment."

Akeno frowned in disappointment and then reached down, putting a hand on his cheek. "Do you think I could get you to have eyes only for me?"

Kazuma raised another eyebrow and then smirked as he hopped up on the ledge beside her. "I suppose you can try."

**LEMON BEGINS HERE**

Akeno smiled and then chuckled lightly. "I can't say if your eyes are only for me, but I think I've got one part of you."

Kazuma tilted his head as Akeno pointed down. He looked down and twitched an eyebrow. He discovered that Akeno's strip tease had excited him more than he thought.

"So, do you love me as much as you do the others?" she asked.

Kazuma leaned over to her, putting an arm around her shoulder. "I can't compare you to anyone else."

Akeno smiled happily. "I suppose…that'll do…"

The two leaned in close, Akeno's chest squishing up against Kazuma's, her hardened peaks poking against him. As their lips touched they enveloped in a deep kiss.

Kazuma's tongue reached out but he was blocked by Akeno's teeth. As he pulled back he looked at her curiously. "Are you nervous?"

Akeno looked away in slight embarrassment. "Somewhat. You see…I'm still a virgin."

Kazuma looked at her surprised. "Heh, with a body like that I find it surprising. Honestly, that just makes me want you even more right now."

Moving away from the ledge, Akeno laid down on a towel she had spread out earlier as Kazuma moved overtop of her, pressing his lips against hers lightly.

After a few seconds of their lips intertwining, Kazuma felt Akeno's tongue lightly brush against his. Taking the signal he slipped his forward and they intertwined, twisting and caressing against each other, while also pushing, attempting to gain entry into the other's mouth.

Akeno swiftly subsided, her normal sadistic side giving way to a submissive edge Kazuma found all the more enticing as he explored every inch of the inside of her mouth for the first time, pressing, rubbing, and moving along every surface until he found a spot on the top of her mouth that made her twitch lightly and moan into him. He rode his tongue along spot, playing with it and pressing against it, causing Akeno's body to tremble as he did.

Adding to the sensations she was feeling, his left hand moved to her right breast, gripping the wonderful orb in his fingers. His hand moved along it, squeezing and twisting, his thumb occasionally flicking across the tip.

He pulled away from Akeno, their tongues still remotely connected by a string of saliva. He watched as Akeno panted, her face deeply reddened from the arousal.

"K-Kazu…!" Akeno pleaded through her moans.

He glanced up at her as he moved.

"P-Please…stop teasing me…" she begged.

Kazuma smirked and nodded. He grabbed the bottom of her swimsuit and pulled it down, a string of her wet arousal sticking to it before he tossed it to the side. He then pulled down his shorts, exposing his manhood to her.

Akeno's eyes widened somewhat as she saw it. "It…it's larger than I expected."

"What can I say, you turn me on," he responded as he moved towards her, placing himself at her entrance. "Okay, here I go, you ready?"

Akeno put her arms around his back and nodded as he slowly began pushing in. She trembled lightly as the head spread her folds apart before Kazuma's actual tool inserted into her. "Ahhn!" she moaned loudly as she felt his girth inside.

"You alright?" he asked worriedly.

Akeno nodded weakly as she gripped onto his firm back. "Yes, it just hurts more than I expected."

Kazuma nodded and slowly moved further in until he felt her maidenhead block him. "Brace yourself, I'm going to need to use a little force."

Akeno nodded as Kazuma pulled out some before thrusting in, pushing through the mark of virginity. "Aaahhh!" she shouted loudly as both pain and arousal hit her.

Kazuma frowned in disappointment. "I didn't think it'd hurt you this much."

Akeno smiled as she huffed lightly. "No…the pain feels…quite good as well…actually…"

Kazuma's worried frown changed to a smile as he began moving slowly, further inserting himself into her before moving out some, repeating this motion multiple times, with each thrust getting deeper and faster.

Akeno moaned with each movement, feeling a deeper part of her expand each time he thrust into her.

After a few moments of moving inside her, Kazuma bent down and wrapped his lips against the nipple of her left breast.

"Ah!" she moaned in surprise. "M-my breasts too…?!"

He resumed his massaging of her right mound with his hand as he used his right hand to steady himself while he pounded into her faster and harder, all the while sucking on and playing with her massive, luscious bosom.

Akeno moaned louder and louder with each consecutive thrust, eventually feeling the head of his length hit up against the tip of her womb. "I-if you…keep going…like this…I'll…I'll go crazy…!" she shouted as his movements quickened more and more, to the point he was having trouble holding on to her breasts as they shook.

Kazuma opened an eye slightly as he felt her walls tighten around him. '_She's reaching her limit. And…she's not alone…_'

Akeno's moans increased in intensity as she not only felt herself constrict around Kazuma, but felt him thickening inside her as he reached his limit.

Kazuma's thrusts increased to an extreme pace before he thrust one last time, thrusting right up to the edge of Akeno's womb.

"I-I'm…AAAHHH!" Akeno shouted as she felt her pussy fill with warmth as Kazuma came, the area between her legs swelling some as it was filled with Kazuma's release.

Kazuma pulled himself from her and the semen poured from her.

Akeno moaned and then looked at him weakly. "You…you came inside…"

Kazuma sighed and then smiled at her. "Don't worry. I have complete control over my body."

Akeno breathed heavily as she dropped her head back.

Kazuma sat back and sighed as Akeno sat up weakly.

As she did she widened her eyes in weakened surprise. "Y-you…just came…how…?"

Kazuma blinked curiously and then glanced down. Despite having just released himself within Akeno he was still fully erect. "Hmm…well I suppose that's a problem…" he remarked in thought.

Akeno stood up shakily to walk over to him.

"H-hey, you probably shouldn't be standing yet," Kazuma rebutted.

She was not standing for long as she accidentally slipped on the puddle of Kazuma's semen, bumped into him, and the two then tumbled into the pool together.

They both managed to reemerge and Kazuma sighed in frustration. However, her gulped when he looked ahead of him and saw Akeno, still with the exhausted expression of sex on her face, stood in front of him panting, water glistening off her body. "A-Akeno…"

Akeno looked at him tiredly and noticed his reddened face and then looked down and saw his penis twitching under the water. She smiled lightly and said, "I suppose one more time couldn't hurt."

Immediately Kazuma approached her and then spun her around.

"W-wait, from behind…?!" she asked in surprise and confusion.

Kazuma grasped both hands onto her breasts as he positioned himself at her entrance once more before submerging into it.

Akeno moaned loudly. "A-all the way…on the first go…?"

Kazuma pulled out and then thrust into her, hitting the tip of her womb immediately.

"W-wait, that's-!" Akeno attempted to say but was cut off when she felt Kazuma hit up against her womb again and again.

After several thrusts he felt the entrance begin to give way before he gave one last thrust.

"Gaahh!" Akeno moaned and shouted in arousal, surprise, and pain at the same time. "Y-you…you're…"

Kazuma leaned close to her and said happily, "Yes, I'm the deepest part of you now."

He then proceeded to continue his thrusts into her deepest region, faster and faster.

Akeno's expression faded as each thrust happened, her mind going blank from the many conflicting sensations coursing through her body.

Kazuma's thrusts hastened further and further until he felt the last of his built up releases reach him.

Akeno's eyes widened suddenly as Kazuma thrust one last time, deep into her, releasing semen directly into her womb. A loud cry of pleasure and pain erupted from her as he began releasing so much her abdomen began to swell. Her eyes rolled back before she slumped over.

Kazuma pulled himself from Akeno's body, finally having released himself entirely. Though he twitched an eyebrow as something he hadn't planned for happened, the semen from Akeno's body began flowing out into the pool. "Well…this was unexpected, wouldn't you say?" After a moment he looked at Akeno puzzled. "Y…you gotta be kiddin' me…she passed out…?!"

Ddraig and Zangetsu gave matching groans of annoyance.

**LEMON ENDS HERE**

* * *

**And there you have it. Hopefully you all enjoyed the chapter and all the lemons. Hopefully it was not too much. Let me know what you thought in a review. If you liked it, did not like, or have questions. Until next time then, bye-bye.  
**


	18. A New Enemy

**Chapter XVIII**

**Hello everyone, it is time for another chapter of Chaos Pawn. I hope you all enjoyed the previous chapter, and its lemon-filled goodness. Mainly because there is even more this time. Well, one more. But, after this short arc ends we will finally move on to the Soul Society, so just hang in there. Now, as usual I would like to thank my coauthor Bakuto Masaki and my secondary author (that is the best term I could come up with) TheLastNanaya. Well, might as well move on to the reviewer responses.  
**

**TheLastNanaya: Ah, my bad. I will be sure to fix that.  
**

**You will just need to find out later, will you not. Yeah, hers was a bit short but it was my first tentacle lemon. Yep, seems lucky enough to me.  
**

**Oh? I never said Faust.**

**H fan: Yes.**

**H4Life: Yes. Although I have never heard of Carla the Blood Lord, I will need to look that one up.**

**conan . lagace: Cool, glad you enjoyed them.**

**andrew: I took the story down to rewrite it since I felt the way it was going was not very good. Thanks.**

**As before I would like to leave a warning to tell you all that there another lemon in this chapter just as with the previous, though I was hoping to fit more in but, I simply could not.**

* * *

In the old school building, a figure watched from a window as Kazuma and Akeno became one by the pool. After a moment the figure walked away from the window with a frustrated frown.

* * *

Shizuka sat in her office looking over a series of papers when she heard the door slide open. She turned to see who had entered and had to do a double take as she saw Kazuma walked in carrying an obviously hastily dressed, passed out Akeno on his back. Shizuka blinked curiously and asked, "Do I want to know?"

Kazuma sighed as he walked over to one of the beds and set Akeno down on it. "Probably not."

Shizuka walked over to Akeno on the bed and raised an eyebrow as her nose twitched. She glanced at Kazuma.

Kazuma sweat-dropped.

Shizuka smiled lightly and nodded. "I'll take care of it."

Kazuma sighed in relief. "Thanks…"

* * *

After dropping Akeno off at Shizuka's office Kazuma made his way to the old warehouse to help the others train.

As Kazuma walked into the building he noticed that the others were already into their training.

"How's it going?" Kazuma asked.

Yuko nodded in response. "Quite well actually. Though Kiryu has been acting a little strange."

Kazuma raised an eyebrow and watched the young vampire's movements. Narrowing his eyes he thought, '_Hmm…I think it might be time to get her training with Arcueid._'

**'_That would probably be a good idea,_'** Ddraig suggested.

Kazuma turned to Yuko and explained, "I'm going to leave a Thought Projection here to help the others. I have a special trainer to introduce Aika too."

Yuko raised an eyebrow but nodded in understanding.

A Thought Projection shimmered into existence next to Kazuma as he walked over to Aika.

Aika stopped for a moment, breathing heavily. She glanced up and saw Kazuma walking up to her. "Oh, Kazuma." She then smirked weakly and asked, "Here to see me all sweaty?"

Kazuma smirked in response and retorted, "Among other things. I need you to come with me, I think it's time you meet that person I was talking about."

Aika nodded in confusion.

* * *

Kazuma had Medea tell Arcueid what was going on, and soon she met up with him at a park in town, though he made sure it was not the one he usually ended up at.

Aika looked around in the dark night sky. "It's strange you know. I know it's pitch black outside and yet I can see like it's daylight."

"That's one of the abilities you have as a Dead Apostle," Kazuma explained.

"Actually, it's an ability all vampires have," Arcueid corrected as she walked into the park.

"Yo," Kazuma said plainly as she appeared.

Aika looked at the blonde vampire surprised. '_She's…so pretty._'

Arcueid pointed at Aika and asked, "Is this her? The Dead Apostle Roa bit?"

Kazuma sighed and flicked her in the forehead. "Could you try being a little less blunt?"

Arcueid huffed in annoyance. "Fine." She then turned to Aika. "So, what do you know about your current powers? Beyond your Sacred Gear."

"Sacred…Gear…?" Aika asked in bewilderment.

Arcueid sighed. "You didn't explain anything to her, did you?"

"Hey, it's been a busy week, alright? I'm still recovering from that ass-kicking Kabuto gave me."

Arcueid smirked playfully.

"I will chop your head off," Kazuma said bluntly.

Aika pointed to Arcueid and asked, "Uhm, Kazuma, who exactly is this woman?"

Kazuma sweat-dropped. "Oh…right. This is Arcueid Brunestud. She's like you, sort of."

Aika tilted her head. "Sort of?"

Arcueid nodded. "Similarly to you I'm a vampire. But a different kind. Has Kazuma explained the different kinds of vampires to you?"

Aika nodded slowly. "Yeah. I think he said the types were Dead Apostles and True Ancestors."

"Good. Did he explain the difference?"

Aika shook her head.

"Right." Arcueid folded her arms as she collected her thoughts. "Right, might as well put it simply. Dead Apostles like you are humans who have been injected with the blood of another vampire, either True Ancestor or Dead Apostle, turning you into a vampire. True Ancestors like me are natural born vampires. We have vampire parents descended from a line of vampires. Well, not me technically."

Aika tilted her head curiously. "Why?"

"Because, I'm the first vampire. Well, there's also my brother Alucard but I prefer not to talk about him."

"Alucard…?"

Kazuma sighed heavily. "Let's get back on topic, I don't want to talk about that insane brother of yours."

"Agreed," Arcueid added with an annoyed groan.

Aika sweat-dropped. "He doesn't sound very nice."

"He's not," the two answered in unison.

Arcueid shook her head and continued, "As I was saying, with few exceptions True Ancestors are vampires descended from other vampires. Although I suppose there's technically a third type of vampire, Dhampirs. They're half-breeds of vampires of either kind and humans."

Aika moaned as her head began to spin. "T…too much…"

Kazuma sighed and explained, "Just try to remember the two types of vampires. Dead Apostles get turned by another vampire and True Ancestors are natural born."

Aika blinked for a moment. "Now I get it."

Kazuma nodded in relief. "Right, now, since we've got that out of the way, we should start with you teaching how to use her abilities."

Arcueid nodded in response. "The abilities of a Dead Apostle are slightly different than a True Ancestor, but they're close enough that I can teach how to use them."

Aika nodded in understanding. "So what kind of powers do I have?"

"As a Dead Apostle you can absorb a person's memories by draining all of their blood, this will also add the energy of their soul to yours, extending your lifespan. Of course, I doubt you'd make use of those powers very often. You can also cast illusions on your enemies but those can be pretty finicky if you're not careful. One power that will be easy to teach you though is Blood Manipulation."

"Blood Manipulation?" Aika asked.

Arcueid nodded and then explained, "Basically, if you get injured you can manipulate your own blood like a weapon."

Aika frowned in frustration. "I don't really understand it."

Arcueid sighed and then turned to Kazuma.

A tendril extended out of Kazuma's back wrapped around a kunai and slashed at Arcueid's hand.

Arcueid winced lightly but extended her hand forward.

Aika watched in confusion and then shock as the blood dripping from the slash started to move before extending out as a jagged, shadow-like tendril.

The tendril danced and twisted for a few moments before turning back into blood and dropping.

"So, that's what I'm talking about," Arcueid explained as she Kazuma's blazer to wipe the blood off.

"So…how do I do that?" Aika asked, staring at her hand.

Kazuma walked up to Aika and held out a kunai. "Sad to say the only way to use it is to make a cut for blood to get out."

Aika gulped apprehensively as she looked at the sharp, black knife in his hand.

"You need to be able to use your Blood Manipulation so that in the event you get injured you can still use your injuries to your advantage," Arcueid explained.

Aika gulped once more before extending her hand out to Kazuma. "I can't do it myself."

Kazuma and held her left hand lightly.

Aika's cheeks heated up lightly from the contract. She then flinched in pain as Kazuma stabbed the tip of the kunai into the palm of her hand.

As the blood began to flow from the cut Arcueid explained, "Now concentrate on the blood flowing from the wound. Envision it becoming a solid, weightless substance that you control, an extension of your hand."

Aika nodded and focused on the small pool of blood. Nothing occurred for several seconds, however the blood then turned a dark, shadowy black before it began to writhe and shake in the palm of her hand, moving around though not truly extending in any direction. She kept her concentration locked on it before sighing in fatigue, the blood dropping as she lowered her hand. "This is hard."

"You'll get the hang of it," Arcueid reassured with a smile.

* * *

Kazuma continued most of the night helping to train Aika alongside Arcueid.

After deciding the brunette was exhausted, and after having large quantities of his own blood drained to replenish what she had used up, Kazuma decided to end the training and made his way to Yuko's house for their next session.

* * *

Kazuma awoke the next morning far more exhausted than he had expected. However he did remember he had something to take care of that day so sent a Thought Projection to school in his place.

* * *

Kazuma made his way to a shopping center in the middle of town. After a few moments he looked to his side and saw Yuma running up to him.

"Sorry I'm late," she apologized. "Getting out of class was harder than I expected."

Kazuma shrugged in response as he stood up. "Doesn't bother me, I just got here after all."

Kazuma looked at Yuma's outfit as she laughed at his remark, which consisted of a simple, pink blouse with a low V-neck, buttons down the front, and puffed, short sleeves, a knee-length black skirt, and simple black flats.

"That's a nice outfit," Kazuma complimented.

Yuma blinked curiously and then smiled. "Thanks, your outfit is quite nice as well."

Kazuma raised an eyebrow and glanced down. The outfit he'd ended up Requipping into was a dark grey, short-sleeved dress shirt, black slacks, and grey loafers. He blinked curiously. '_Well…guess this was a happy accident._' He then glanced at Yuma and extended a hand. "So, shall we?"

Yuma nodded in agreement and grabbed onto his hand, before standing closer and pressing his arm in between her none-too-small chest.

Kazuma twitched an eyebrow lightly. '_Oh yeah…definitely a fallen angel. Those breasts feel way too good._'

* * *

After that the two made their way into the nearby mall and began exploring the area.

Starting the event off simply, Kazuma asked, "So, have any hobbies?"

Yuma looked at him curiously and moderately surprised. She responded abruptly, "I, uh, like cute things."

Kazuma narrowed his eyes. '_This must be her first seduction mission. It shows. Itachi told me that newbies were bad at it but I'm almost surprised. Actually, come to think of it, she kinda has similar mana to him. Do you think…?_'

Ddraig responded swiftly, **'_There's no way that uncharismatic bore had a kid._'**

Kazuma sighed and looked around the area before spotting a small shop selling stuffed bears. He pointed to it and asked, "How about something from there?"

Yuma turned to the bear shop and had a momentary reaction of annoyance but instantly changed to enthused with a nod. "Yeah, let's go!"

"Hey, slow down," Kazuma responded plainly as she dragged him inside the shop.

* * *

They spent their time in the shop with Kazuma watching Yuma peruse the various stuffed bears lining the shelves.

However, after spending roughly half an hour inside the shop they left with Yuma having not bought anything.

* * *

Much like that their day continued, with the duo going into various shops, antiques, clothing, furniture, and specialty food stores, though without a single item being bought.

However, upon reaching the third clothing store, Kazuma noticed a small object next to the counter, a pink scrunchy sitting next to the register.

He picked it up and then called to Yuma.

She immediately walked over to him. "What is it?"

He held up the pink wristband. "Why not try this on?"

Yuma nodded as he expanded it and slipped it over her wrist. She flinched slightly as the band snapped against her wrist. She then held it up and smiled. "How does it look?"

Kazuma nodded with an approving smile. "Looks good on you."

* * *

After buying the trinket for Yuma the two walked out but Yuma stopped as her stomach gurgled lightly. She looked away from Kazuma with reddened cheeks.

Kazuma raised an eyebrow and then remarked, "You know, I'm feeling a little hungry. How about you?"

Yuma looked at him surprised slightly and then nodded. "Sure."

As the two looked around the shops Kazuma asked, "So, anything in particular you like?"

"Sweets!" she responded immediately and enthusiastically.

Kazuma sweat-dropped. '…_That reaction was authentic._'

* * *

Fortunately for Kazuma there was a restaurant nearby that he knew served a wide variety of desserts in addition to his preferred salty food.

As the two entered they were brought to a table by a server before getting their menu.

Yuma looked around the area thoughtfully as Kazuma looked over the menu.

Kazuma narrowed his eyes as he watched her look around. He followed the glances she made and swiftly realized what she was doing. '_So, this isn't just a random interaction, is it? I'll probably need to do some fighting later. Hopefully I'll get to have some fun before that._'

**'_You don't take anything seriously, do you?_'** Zangetsu asked in exasperation.

'_Nope._'

Zangetsu sighed heavily.

* * *

After the meal Kazuma paid and the two made their way around the area a little more before heading towards a strange park with a fountain in the center.

Kazuma looked around curiously. '_Seems normal enough so far._'

As Yuma walked up to the fountain she then turned around and looked at Kazuma. "Hey, think you could do something for me, to commemorate our day together?"

Kazuma nodded but then put up a hand. "Sure, but before that, I'd like to ask you a question."

Yuma tilted her head curiously. "Like what?"

"Why is a fallen angel asking me out on a date?"

Yuma's eyes widened as she stepped back. "W-what do you mean…?" she asked with an unconvincing smile.

Kazuma sighed as the long katana appeared in his hand which he then pointed at Yuma.

Yuma backed up some in confusion and then glowered angrily. "How did you figure that out?"

"I didn't 'figure it out' I knew all along. From the moment you asked me out I knew you were a fallen angel. However I was curious enough at what you were planning to play along. But it seems you were just planning on trying to kill me. If that's the case then I'll just neutralize the threat right here and now."

Yuma narrowed her eyes angrily. Her clothes then exploded off of her body as large black wings sprouted from her back, she appeared to grow taller, and her outfit seemed to melt onto her body, composing black, strap-like objects on and under her breasts, a piece resembling a thong held on one side by three thin straps, gloves running up her arms with chains attached, spiked shoulder guards, and black, high heel, thigh-high boots.

"So that's what you really look like, huh?" Kazuma remarked as he looked at the fallen angel's true form before smirking. "Not half bad. I like the leather bikini, Yuma."

Yuma narrowed her eyes in confusion and then smirked. "I appreciate the compliment, and I'd prefer you call me Raynare. Now, I suppose there's only one choice since you know who I-"

Kazuma interrupted her by putting up a hand. "Wait a sec."

Raynare raised an eyebrow in confusion and then sighed. "What?"

"Well I was wondering if-"

Kazuma's sentence was interrupted as a voice shouted nearby, "Raynare!"

The two looked to the side as Kalawarner suddenly landed nearby.

Kazuma blinked curiously and then narrowed his eyes in thought. "Hey, you're that blue-haired beauty I helped the other day. Are those injuries you got from those Hollows healing up?"

Kalawarner's face reddened slightly and she looked away from him. "Ah, yes. They've healed just fine."

Raynare raised an eyebrow and then raised both in realization.

Kazuma sighed as his sword disappeared in a flash of light. "Well, Raynare, aside from the part where you were planning on killing me, today was fun. How 'bout we do it again some time?" He then jumped off into the trees.

Raynare folded her arms in thought. "That man…he's the one you told me about, isn't he?"

Kalawarner nodded in agreement. "He is. That's what I was trying to warn you about."

Raynare looked at her puzzled.

"Freed and Dohnaseek told me you'd been sent on a mission to seduce him. He's probably one of the last people you want to try that on."

Raynare nodded in understanding and then smirked in amusement. "At any rate, it seems he's not ready to try and fight us just yet."

Kalawarner raised an eyebrow.

"He asked me out on another date, didn't you notice?"

Kalawarner blinked in thought. "…Ah…"

* * *

Kazuma landed just outside the heavily forested park and sighed as he stood against a wall. "Well, that was worrying. So it seems those two are working together. Though that blue-haired chick showing up reminded me of something."

* * *

Kazuma made his way towards the shop Aoko owned as the sun began setting over the horizon.

He walked inside and noticed that Aoko was nowhere to be seen.

After looking around for a few moments he called out her name.

It was several seconds before he heard a reply.

"In here!" she called.

Kazuma made his way towards the back of the shop where he found her sitting over a table, working on a complex mechanism, wearing shorts and a tank top.

She noticed Kazuma walk in and waved blithely. "Yo, Kazuma."

Kazuma nodded in return as he sat opposite her. "I need to ask you a favor, Aoko."

She blinked curiously and nodded in understanding.

"I need a pair of gloves that I can transmit mana through but that can shield my hands from light energy."

Aoko raised an eyebrow in curiosity. "What do you need something like that for?"

Kazuma sighed and explained, "If you can't tell I've been turned into a devil again."

Aoko nodded in response. "Yeah, now that I take a closer look you're right. So I guess Clarent and a few others aren't playing nice then?"

"Yeah. So, think you can do it?"

Aoko rubbed her chin in thought. "Yeah, it'll take me a couple days but I can do it. But, in return I want you to tell me something."

Kazuma raised an eyebrow in response. "What is it?"

"I heard that you've gotten yourself involved in something nasty."

Kazuma twitched an eyebrow lightly. '_Yeah…take your pick…_' After a moment he asked, "What do you mean?"

"You've gotten tangled up with the Soul Reapers."

Kazuma blinked curiously. "Hang on, how do you know about the Soul Reapers?"

Aoko grinned playfully. "I have my ways. So, if you're going to the Soul Society, mind if I come along?"

"That's a very-"

Aoko snapped her fingers as a blast of heat rushed by Kazuma's head.

"…good idea…"

"Heehee!"

* * *

After giving the specifics of the gloves he wanted to Aoko, Kazuma made another trip to Yuko's house.

* * *

The next morning Kazuma awoke slowly and noticed Yuko was gone.

Getting out of her bed as his reform appeared on him in a flash of light he made his way to her kitchen.

He noticed her sitting at the table, slumped over, sleeping. He tapped her shoulder lightly. "Yuko, you alright?"

She flinched slightly before sitting up. "Oh, Kazuma. Oh! I was going to prepare breakfast!"

Kazuma put a hand on her shoulder with a smile. "Don't worry, I'll do it. You seem pretty tired."

Yuko frowned sadly as he walked over to the stove. "Sorry, but I seem to be feeling rather sluggish as time goes on."

As he gathered ingredients from around her kitchen he remarked, "Don't worry about it. Your body's adjusting to the mana that's in it now, it'll probably be a little while before you're feeling a hundred percent again."

Yuko nodded slowly in response with a light sigh.

* * *

As Kazuma made his way to the school decided to send out several Thought Projections to do some training while he was preoccupied.

* * *

The day went by as he expected, Suzune's class was enjoyable as always.

However one oddity kept getting his attention as the day passed, he noticed Lily constantly glancing at him.

It was innocuous enough, until he noticed that her posture was becoming continuously more uncomfortable as the day went on.

He received his answer to why sooner than he had expected.

* * *

Kazuma had planned on going up to the roof to discuss the plans for when he, Ichigo, Orihime, and the others' training had finished.

However that train of thought was sidelined when Lily burst out of one of the unused classrooms and dragged him into it, closing the door swiftly behind her.

Kazuma stumbled to his feet and fixed his uniform. "Is there some reason you dragged me in here like this?"

Lily walked up to him and was engulfed in light before her uniform had been replaced by her mage outfit.

Kazuma folded his arms in confusion. "Okay…so did you want to show off your Requip magic then?"

Lily frowned in annoyance at him. "N-…no…that's not it. I…I wanted to…to…to apologize…!"

Kazuma raised an eyebrow. "Apologize? For what?"

"Well…I'm the one that turned you into that monster and…"

Kazuma smirked and leaned forward, flicking her on the forehead. "You're being stupid."

Lily brought up her hands to cover the red mark, her cheeks puffed in annoyance. "S-stupid?!"

Kazuma nodded in return. "Yeah. You've got nothing to apologize for. Yeah, you turned me into a freaky tentacle monster but I've had worse."

Lily looked at him curiously for a few moments before averting her gaze. "Well…I…there's also…"

Kazuma narrowed his eyes and noticed a smell in the air. "Oh boy…"

She walked up to him and said frantically, "I need you to-!"

"No," Kazuma interrupted flatly.

Lily backed up in shock. "Wh-what? Why?"

"Because, you're not in your right mind, and what's more it's my fault."

Lily huffed in annoyance. "I-I knew the consequences when this happened."

Kazuma shook his head in response. "That's irrelevant. I'm not going to do that when I know that your mind is being altered."

Lily frowned as she stepped back. After a moment she asked, "Am I not good enough? Do I not have the same charm as Ms. Minori?"

Kazuma sighed in response. "That has nothing to do with it."

Lily looked at him in confusion and then winced. She looked at her arm and saw one of Kazuma's tendrils latched onto her. "Wh-what's this…?!"

"I'm draining that stuff from you. This way you won't be under its effects."

She looked at him puzzled as the tendril released and then vanished.

Kazuma sighed heavily as he walked towards her. "Sorry about that, hopefully once your mind clears up you won't want to kill me," he hoped with a weak smile before walking past her.

Lily watched as he left the room, surprised and confused.

* * *

After that encounter Kazuma continued making his way to the roof, stopping when he ran into Aika.

* * *

The two stepped down one of the dimly lit hallways before Aika leant up and bit down on Kazuma's neck, slowly drinking some of his blood.

As Aika pulled away Kazuma rubbed the mark on his neck as it slowly vanished. "Geez, you gotta stop biting so hard."

Aika frowned in annoyance. "But you're so tall. If I don't bite that hard I can't get a good drink."

Kazuma sighed in irritation. "I wonder if we should try one of the other methods."

Aika blinked curiously. "Other methods?"

Kazuma nodded. "Didn't I tell you already?"

Aika shook her head.

"Oh, well blood isn't the only way vampires get their nourishment, what you guys actually get from it is the mana to continue living. Blood's just the easiest to get."

Aika raised an eyebrow in thought. "What are the other methods?"

Kazuma scratched his head in thought. "Hmm…I think it'd be best to have Arcueid tell you that. If I told you you'd probably hit me."

Aika stared at him in blank confusion.

* * *

After that, the two made their way to the roof where the others were waiting.

Though the conversation was not able to go as Kazuma had hoped with the presence of Tatsuki and the others.

Kazuma sighed before looking out over the school grounds.

"Oh, Soryu," Yuuto said suddenly.

Kazuma turned to him in response. "What's up?"

"Pres wants to see you after classes are over."

Kazuma raised an eyebrow in response but nodded all the same.

* * *

After waiting through a few more classes, Kazuma noticed Yuko had yet to arrive to teach her class.

Several moments later Murayama walked into the classroom with a frustrated expression.

"What's wrong?" one of the students asked.

"Ms. Minori isn't feeling well so won't be coming in for class, so instead she appointed me to start setting up for the festival," Murayama explained.

Kazuma narrowed his eyes in thought.

* * *

Kazuma half-listened through the period of time Murayama was talking before the remaining classes made their way through.

After they passed Kazuma was prepared to rush for Yuko's house but remembered the meeting he had with Rias.

Sighing he sent a Thought Projection to check on Yuko while he himself went to the Occult Research Club.

* * *

He arrived in the room and was perplexed to see only Koneko sitting alone on one of the couches.

She gave him a cursory glance before returning to the sweet that she was eating.

Kazuma sat down with a sigh as he looked around. After several silent moments he turned to Koneko. "So…any idea for she is?"

Koneko glanced at him. "No," she said plainly.

'_Stirring._' After another few moments of silence he asked, "So, do you have any hobbies?"

Koneko glanced up at him, slightly perturbed. "Candy."

Kazuma sweat-dropped lightly. "Th-…that's not really…a hobby…"

"Candy," she repeated.

"…Understood…"

After another lengthy silence, Kazuma asked, "Do you have any family?"

He noticed an angry wince in her eyes when he asked that. "…Yes…"

Kazuma raised an eyebrow in thought. "What are they like?"

"Gone."

Kazuma twitched an eyebrow. "…That…doesn't answer my question." However, as he asked that question, a hunch began to form in Kazuma's mind. "Koneko…tell me, do you have a sister?"

Koneko stopped mid-bite and tensed lightly before biting down roughly on the dessert she was holding.

'_I'll take that as a yes. So…could she be…?_'

**'_It's not impossible,_'** Ddraig remarked.

"You?" Koneko asked.

"Huh?" Kazuma blurted out in confusion.

"Family?"

"Oh, yeah. I have, er, _had_ one. Don't remember too much about them honestly. I had a big brother though."

Koneko continued eating without a response.

'_Nothing…? Not a single thing to tell me how she feels about that? This is one cold cat._' Kazuma sighed and then raised an eyebrow. "I'll be right back."

Koneko followed him with her eyes but kept focused on her food. However, her full attention was zeroed in on him when returned seconds later with a large plate of cookies.

Setting them on the table, Kazuma remarked, "Here. I think it'd be best if we have something to snack on as we talk. I know you like sweets given the fact you eat a Mount Everest on your own so I think these cookies I made should satisfy."

Koneko glanced between him and the cookies suspiciously for several moments before reaching for one. She took a tentative bite and blinked in surprise.

* * *

A short time later Rias, Akeno, and Yuuto walked into the room and saw Kazuma and Koneko sitting in the room already, waiting.

Rias blinked as she noticed the plate on the table with but a few crumbs on it, Koneko swiftly devouring the remnants of a cookie. She turned to Kazuma suspiciously.

He shrugged emphatically. "I wasn't going to try and stop her."

Rias sighed before sitting down, Yuuto sitting next to Koneko, who gave him a nasty look as she picked the crumbs off the platter, and Akeno standing to Rias' side behind the desk.

Kazuma folded his arms behind his head and asked, "So, what's so urgent?"

Rias glanced at Yuuto who nodded and closed the drapes to the single window.

Kazuma lowered his arms with a confused expression. "Are you going to kill me or something?"

Rias shook her head in response. "No, I simply need to ask you some questions. Firstly, what exactly is it you've been doing with the Soul Reapers?"

Kazuma's confused expression immediately lowered into one of angered annoyance. "That is none of your concern."

Rias smirked playfully. "Oh, I'd say it is. For one, Soul Reapers have weapons that can kill devils, something I'm sure you're more than aware of after that one thrashed you."

Kazuma narrowed his eyes angrily. "And how would it be possible for you to know all of this?"

"I have my ways," Rias responded cryptically.

Kazuma glanced at Akeno who smiled apologetically.

Rias shrugged in response. "Now, I'll ask again. What have you been doing with the Soul Reapers?"

Kazuma sighed in annoyance. "So, why exactly do you care?"

Rias smirked in response. "You along with the others are all my servants, so if you get into trouble I have to help you."

Kazuma stood up with a groan. "I assure you, there's no need for you to get involved."

Rias rebutted, "There is. If you go off on your own like this, one of two things will happen. I will be punished in your stead since you're my servant, or you will be marked as a Stray Devil. However, if you agree to let us come with you I can see about figuring a way out of the situation."

Kazuma narrowed his eyes.

Akeno chimed in, "Plus if we come along so will Saber."

Kazuma thought for a moment and then sighed heavily. "Do whatever you want. Unfortunately I have something to take care of, so I need to get going."

Rias nodded as Kazuma walked out the door.

* * *

Kazuma swiftly made his way to Yuko's house where he saw his Thought Projection standing outside. He also noticed Lily standing next to it. "What's going on?" he asked as he approached.

Lily noticed Kazuma approaching and then looked between him and the Thought Projection frantically in confusion.

"What? Never seen a Thought Projection before?" Kazuma asked before the Thought Projection dispelled.

Lily blinked curiously as Kazuma stood silently for a moment.

He then frowned in annoyance. "If this barrier is on the door why didn't the Projection just smash through it?" That thought in mind he walked up to the door and saw the barrier slowly flashing. "So who do you think put it up?" Kazuma asked.

Lily folded her arms and remarked, "It looks like the type of barrier usually used by the Mage's Association."

"Is that so? Well, it shouldn't be too hard to smash through."

Lily gulped in concern.

Kazuma stepped back and reached out a hand, a ball of red energy forming in it before he pulled his hand back and then lobbed the energy forward, causing a powerful explosion as it hit.

Lily covered her eyes as the dust floated over to her. After a moment she opened her eyes and was confused to see the door still standing. "I thought you said you'd break it."

"I said I'd break the barrier," Kazuma corrected as he opened the door.

The two walked inside and looked around.

"She's not here," Lily remarked shortly.

"Don't say that so quick, this is just the entryway," Kazuma remarked.

Lily narrowed her eyes in response. "Ohhh…and how would you know that?"

"None of your business."

Lily twitched an eyebrow angrily.

"I'm here," Yuko's voice chimed in behind the two.

They turned around to see Yuko, however both were rather confused and shocked to see her state.

That being her abdomen was swollen to a large size.

Lily gaped and asked in complete befuddlement, "M-M-Ms. Yuko…what happened?"

Yuko looked off to the side slightly embarrassed. "It seems that I'm…pregnant."

Kazuma raised an eyebrow as he folded his arms. "That…doesn't make any sense…"

Lily shouted, "Of course it does! It's obviously your child!"

Kazuma rapped her on the head and corrected, "That's not what I'm talking about. It's been less than a month and she's already full term? Even dragons don't grow that fast."

"Very shrewd," a new voice remarked.

Everyone turned to see a beautiful young woman with long, cherry-red hair tied into a high ponytail and constricted with a long, black hairband to keep it wound tightly, fair skin, and purple eyes wearing a tight, black outfit that had long, thigh-high boots connected to the main portion, a tight collar that rose up to her face with small points on the sides and had many open spaces on her thighs, waist, back, and most of the front of her body, with the section from her collarbones down to just above her mound being visible, her generously sized bosom seeming to almost pop out of the outfit, along with shoulder-length, black gloves.

Kazuma whistled in his mind. '_Damn, I wish the mages from my day looked like that._' Getting his mind back on track, he asked, "And just who are you?" as the woman walked down the stairs, her rack bouncing wonderfully with every step.

"Kaya Blanche. That aside, that isn't a pregnancy," the redhead, Kaya, remarked.

Kazuma folded his arms in thought. "Then what is it?"

"Life Magic," Kaya explained plainly. "It uses the fertile womb of a female mage to bring life to an artificial creature. It's a magic that hasn't been seen for thousands of years."

Kazuma narrowed his eyes in thought. '_Anything?_' he asked.

Ddraig responded, **'_Yeah. I remember something about Zeref using Life Magic. Though to be honest I never paid much attention to anything back then. I just punched things. And then punched them again if that didn't solve the problem._'**

'_…Right…_' "Alright, we know what it is, what about who cast it?"

Kaya shook her head in response. "We aren't completely certain, but it's highly likely the culprit is a Soul Reaper. Have you heard of them?"

Kazuma sighed heavily as he twitched an eyebrow. "Yes…I have. So, what makes you think it was one of them?"

Kaya narrowed her eyes in thought. "You're very curious for someone who is supposedly just a random human."

"You don't know much about me, do you?"

* * *

Outside her home, the same white-cloaked figure floated above the home. "Hmph, so, they've found out. I suppose there's nothing else to do."

* * *

"I see no reason to…what?!" Kaya began for suddenly stopping with a surprised expression.

Kazuma narrowed his eyes. '_This pressure. It's a Soul Reaper!_'

Yuko began breathing heavily before stumbling to her knees.

"Yuko!" Kazuma shouted in concern.

"I-it's coming…it's being born!"

"What do we do?!" Lily demanded frantically.

Kazuma clenched a fist. "If the thing's gonna be born no matter what we might as well reduce how much pain she feels and deal with it afterwards."

Kaya looked at him thoughtfully and surprised but nodded in agreement. "So be it."

Kazuma walked over to Yuko and put a hand above her chest, a faint green light emanating from his palm.

Kaya eyed him suspiciously. "What is that?"

"It's a special healing spell I learned that's specifically designed to help women in labor. It's something I learned a long time ago."

Kaya's eyes narrowed. "…Spell…?"

Yuko groaned loudly as her pain subsided but she still felt movement.

Kazuma snarled angrily. "Kaya, the bottom of her outfit needs to come off."

Kaya looked at him puzzled for a moment.

"This thing needs to come out."

Kaya frowned uncertainly but nodded with apprehension, ripping a hole in Yuko's mage outfit, exposing her mound.

Kazuma narrowed his eyes as he began helping Yuko through "birthing" whatever was inside of her.

Lily watched on helplessly until a large blue egg emerged from Yuko's body, her abdomen shrinking as the egg rolled on the ground slowly.

Yuko breathed heavily, exhausted from the strain.

Kazuma stood up as a ball of red energy formed in his hand. "Don't know what the hell this thing is, but it's best to get rid of it before we have to find out."

However, before he could fire a shot at it the object vanished.

Everyone looked around as confident chuckling emanated nearby.

Kazuma, Kaya, and Lily turned as a man with short, wavy brown hair parted on one side, brown eyes, and square, black glasses wearing a Soul Reaper Captain's uniform appeared in the room, holding the large blue egg with a confident smirk.

"You…who the hell are you?" Kazuma demanded.

The man smirked slightly wider. "My name is Sousuke Aizen, since you were polite enough to ask. No need to introduce yourselves however, I'm already aware who you are. All of you."

Kazuma narrowed his eyes angrily. "And just how is that?"

"We all have secrets, don't we, half-breed?"

Kazuma hissed in frustration.

"I was almost surprised how simple it was to get this plan to work. I finally have the Dragon-Hollow Hybrid I've been craving."

"A hybrid?!" Kaya shouted in surprise.

"Correct. All I needed to do was combine DNA from some of the strongest Hollows with the DNA from the most powerful dragon, Abraxas Bael. Or, would you prefer that I call you Kazuma Soryu?"

Kazuma shouted angrily, "Go to hell you bastard!"

Lily blinked and then exclaimed, "Hey! You're the creepy guy that gave me that talisman!"

"What?!"

Aizen chuckled in amusement. "Correct. I'm the one that gave Lily Ramses Futaba that charm that turned you into a monster, though the main goal was to plant those specs of Hollow DNA inside your body. All my spell needed after that was a proper incubator with sufficient magical potential to feed it. Personally I was hoping for Miss Blue, but Morino was quite sufficient. And beyond that, knowing you, Abraxas, it wasn't too difficult to get an incubator, since your insatiable desire for beautiful women is known well."

Kazuma clenched his fists angrily. His katana appeared in his hand as he shouted, "You talk too much!" He sent a blast of energy forward but Aizen vanished before it reached him. "Dammit, who the hell was that bastard?"

Kaya immediately ran over to the collapsed Yuko. "Master! Wake up, Master!"

Kazuma tilted his head in curiosity as his sword vanished. "Master?"

Kaya held Yuko's head up slightly, noticing her heavy breathing. She turned as Kazuma walked towards her, she remembered Kazuma's uses of magic as images of a woman held by tentacles popped into her mind. She scowled at Kazuma and threatened, "Stay back, filthy wizard."

Kazuma sweat-dropped in confusion. "Huh? Wizard?"

Lily explained, "Some people say witch and wizard to differentiate between female and male mages."

Kazuma twitched an eyebrow and rebutted, "I know that! I'm not stupid!"

Lily looked at him surprised and folded her arms in a huff. "Coulda fooled me."

"Grrr…"

Kaya then took Yuko up to the passed out woman's bedroom as the two argued.

Kazuma folded his arms in confusion. "What's she got against wizards? Whatever, if I'm correct, then that bastard used Yuko as an incubator for whatever is inside that egg."

Lily folded her arms in annoyance. "Well he said something about hollow. What's something being hollow have to do with anything?"

Kazuma sighed heavily. "You're an idiot aren't you?"

"Sh-shut up!"

"Hollows are the souls of the dead that have become monsters."

Lily blinked in surprise. "O-oh…"

Kazuma sighed before making his way to the stairs.

"B-be careful! She looked pretty angry."

Kazuma turned to her plainly. "I can handle her easily. Besides, why are you concerned? I thought you hated me."

"I-I do! Hmph!"

Kazuma sighed in annoyance. '_She's worse than Mein._'

* * *

Kazuma walked into the room and noticed Kaya kneeling next to the bed, next to Yuko who was sweating heavily. He activated his Sharingan and his eyes widened. '_Th-this is…! All of my mana! All of the man I've been filling her with, it's all gone!_'

Ddraig growled angrily. **'_So…it was that egg making her sick all this time. You pumping her full of your mana was only playing into that bastard's hands since it gave that thing an abundant food source._'**

Kazuma grit his teeth. '_Shit. Not even Rowen could've thought of something that intricate and obtuse._'

Kazuma happened to bring himself from his thoughts long enough to hear Kaya whisper, "Forgive me for going against my Master's wishes."

Kazuma raised an eyebrow at what she meant as the ponytailed redhead stood up. "So, how's she doin'?" he asked, hoping to lift the tension.

"I believe there is a way to save her and stop Aizen's plan," Kaya responded.

Kazuma narrowed his eyes in thought. "Care to fill me in?"

Kaya turned to him as a ball of blue energy condensed in her hand.

"You don't want to do that," Kazuma said plainly, not flinching as she fired the blast at him, it passing right by his head. "Or perhaps you do. Well, I'd personally rather not deal with this so bye." Kazuma then ran out of the room.

**'_Why are you running?_'** Ddraig asked.

'_I don't want to break Yuko's very nice house. If I'm going to have kill this redhead I don't want to get blood on the carpet._'

**'_…Good thinking._'**

* * *

Kazuma ran out towards a small field next to Yuko's house, Kaya following after him.

Kazuma stopped and turned towards her.

"Finally decided to stop running?" Kaya asked in annoyance.

"Yeah, don't want to mess up Yuko's house," Kazuma rebutted.

Kaya frowned in annoyance. "I'll make sure this is painless, a present from my Master." Kaya was about to attack when she jumped to the side, dodging a spell shot from Lily.

Kaya landed nearby and turned towards Lily. "You should stay out of this girlie."

"She's right Lily, stay out of this!" Kazuma demanded.

"Tch, be quiet, you're just my familiar!" Lily shouted.

Kazuma twitched an eyebrow. "I don't like some noisy little witch calling me her familiar."

"Oh shut up!" Lily shouted before she was taken by surprise when Kaya launched an attack.

"Dammit!" Kazuma shouted as he dashed forward, jumping between Lily and the attack. He grunted angrily as the attack hit, destroying his right hand.

Lily gasped in shock. "You idiot!"

Kaya narrowed her eyes.

Kazuma sighed as the others watched in surprise as his hand regenerated. "I told you to stay out of this dammit. I don't need you getting hurt in a fight that's got nothing to do with you."

Lily's eyes widened as he stood up in front of her, her cheeks heating up slightly.

Kaya snarled angrily. "Accept your death, filthy wizard!"

Kazuma gained a tic mark on his head. "Okay, that's it! Stop calling me a wizard, I'm a Campione dammit!" Kazuma blinked curiously as he realized what he said. "…Shit…"

Lily and Kaya looked at him in shock.

Kaya grit her teeth and shouted, "You're lying!"

"Stop!" a voice shouted.

The others looked to the side and saw Yuko, back in a full outfit, limping towards where they were.

"Master!" Kaya shouted as she and the others ran over to Yuko.

Yuko took a breath and looked at Kaya pleadingly. "It's true Kaya, he really is a Campione."

Kaya's expression soured as she trembled. "I…is that why…?"

Yuko shook her head. "No, that has nothing to do with it. Please, he was only helping me, he's not evil."

Kaya clenched her fist and then ran off.

"Hey!" Kazuma shouted.

"Please," Yuko begged weakly as she grabbed Kazuma's wrist.

Kazuma turned to her curious.

"Don't be angry at her, please. She's only worried. I'm weakened because of that Soul Reaper's trap, and she's reaching for solutions."

"Who is she? Calling you Master like that?" Lily asked.

Yuko looked down sadly. "Kaya's mother was a good friend of mine."

Kazuma raised an eyebrow in thought. "Was?"

Yuko nodded. "When she died she entrusted care of her daughter, Kaya, to me."

Kazuma sighed in exasperation.

Lily gasped in shock.

Yuko explained, "Kaya has and always will be my apprentice."

Kazuma folded his arms and asked, "Okay, so she blames me for your current condition then?"

Yuko nodded. "Yes, I know it's a lot to ask, but try to understand."

Kazuma nodded in return. "Believe it or not I actually do understand the circuitous logic behind that thought. Doesn't make it any less wrong but I do understand it. And if my guess is right her next step is probably obvious."

Yuko nodded before losing strength and passing out once more.

* * *

Kazuma put a blanket over Yuko before walking out of her bedroom, down to the entrance hall where Lily was waiting.

"Well?" Lily asked.

"She's fine, exhausted and almost all of the mana I had given her was absorbed by that thing so she's got almost none right now. A day or two and she should replenish it on her own," Kazuma answered.

Lily nodded apprehensively.

Kazuma raised an eyebrow at the blonde.

She curled her arms in slightly. "What, is there something on my face?"

Kazuma pointed to her side.

She looked down and noticed the gash in her side.

"Looks like I didn't perfectly block Kaya's attack," Kazuma explained as he walked up to her.

"Th-this is nothing! We need to go after Aizen!" Lily urged.

"Not like that we don't," Kazuma argued. "It won't take long for me to heal that injury. I need to get a better look at the area though so either I'm widening the tear in that leotard of yours or you need to Requip into something with a shirt."

Lily looked off to the side with reddened cheeks. "I…I have a better idea…"

Kazuma raised an eyebrow as her body lit up before her clothes disappeared entirely. Kazuma sweat-dropped in response. "…Ah…that's…not quite what I meant but…sure…" However, now that he saw her body without the bright leotard he noticed that despite her age her body was very tight, he could tell she obviously trained hard since there was not a single ounce of excess fat on her, which included her petite breasts.

Kazuma knelt down and looked at the spot where her gash was. He activated his Sharingan and was relieved to see that there was no poison or curse on the wound.

"W-well…?" Lily asked timidly.

Kazuma glanced up at her, noticing her averted gaze and reddened cheeks, her tanned skin disguising the blush somewhat. "Not too nasty. There's some slight burning around the edges but nothing major." He put his hand over the wound as his hand was enveloped in green light once more.

Lily's expression softened as she felt the warmth over her gash.

Kazuma stood up and pulled his hand away. "All done. So, now you can-"

"Wait," Lily interrupted.

Kazuma raised an eyebrow in confusion. "What for?"

"…I…I wanted to…apologize…and thank you…" she answered with timid glances.

Kazuma folded his arms in further confusion. "Okay…for what?"

"W-well, for turning you into that monster. I didn't know I was using a spell like that on a Campione so-"

Kazuma put a hand up. "At that time I technically wasn't a Campione."

"Wh-what?"

"It's a long story but put simply I lost my Authorities a long time ago. However that spell you got from that Soul Reaper, while it caused our current fiasco, actually helped me by restarting my Authorities." Kazuma smiled warmly. "So I should actually be thanking you."

Lily blushed at the offer of gratitude, looking away swiftly to hide her reaction. "W-well, I-I still need to thank you."

"And what for this time?"

"Well…for protecting me from Kaya's attack."

"That's evened out since you still got hurt anyway."

"Well…you healed it."

Kazuma sighed. "That's just me making up for a mistake."

"Ohhh…well there's still something else!" she shouted in exasperation.

"What now?" he responded mildly annoyed.

"Well…that musk. Instead of taking advantage of how it was making me act you drained it from me and then just left. You could have easily…"

Kazuma sighed and then smiled weakly. "Again, that's just me making up for a mistake. And besides that," he paused as he put his hands on her shoulders, "I couldn't have taken you in that situation. It would've been no better than rape. And I refuse to do that."

Lily's eyes widened before she pressed herself against him lightly. "Still…I need to thank you…it's rude to make a woman feel indebted."

Kazuma sighed and asked, "So then how do you want to repay me?"

Lily stepped back lightly and put her arms up slightly. "W-well…m-myself…"

Kazuma raised an eyebrow and then sighed in response. "You can't be serious."

"So I was right!" she argued.

Kazuma stepped back in confusion. "Right about what?"

She looked to the side ashamed. "It's because I'm small, isn't it? I don't have the same…charm, as Ms. Yuko. So I'm not worth it, right?"

Kazuma twitched an eyebrow. "Th-that's…you're…hhhaaa…no, you're wrong."

"Then what is it?!" she demanded.

Kazuma sighed in annoyance. "It's not anything. I just don't want you to feel like you owe me this."

"I don't! I want to pay you back for helping me, and to apologize for what I did. It doesn't matter if it helped in the end, I was still wrong for what I did and you still helped me!"

Kazuma chuckled weakly. "Alright, alright, you've made your point."

He walked up to her and cupped a hand under her chin. "If you truly wish me to take you that badly then I will."

**LEMON BEGINS HERE**

After that he picked her up, much to her surprise, and carried her into one of Yuko's spare bedrooms. "Why don't we do this somewhere more private?" He placed her on the bed in the room after closing the door. He then leaned down and pressed his lips against hers.

Their lips touched momentarily before their tongues reached out, entwining with each other, dancing around and twirling around each other before the two pulled apart.

Lily glared at him lightly. "What…?"

"That defiant face of yours is just cute to see," Kazuma teased.

Lily glared off to the side with deeply reddened cheeks, plainly visible against even her golden skin. "D-don't tease me."

"I thought that was part of the fun," Kazuma taunted as he placed a hand against her petite right breast, kneading the small mound in his hand. He stopped momentarily to flick at the nipple with his thumb. "Look at that, they've already stiffened."

Lily attempted to hold back a moan that released when Kazuma reached down to her womanhood, pressing a finger against the entrance.

Kazuma smirked as he rubbed a finger against the spot. "You're already so wet," he teased.

Lily moaned once more and rebutted weakly, "I-it's your fault…"

Kazuma then spread the folds of her vagina enough to slip a single finger into the entrance, inserting his finger up to the second knuckle. He felt Lily tremble lightly as he did. He stirred his finger around inside, Lily moaning and trembling before he inserted a second finger.

"Ahn!" Lily moaned loudly and abruptly.

Lily's moans continued steadily as Kazuma used his fingers to stir the muscles around inside her while simultaneously massaging and playing with her breast with his other hand.

After several more seconds he pulled his fingers out of her, licking her arousal from them. "So, did that feel good?" he asked.

Lily nodded weakly as she breathed heavily.

Kazuma's clothing vanished in a flash of light as positioned himself over Lily. "Then this should feel even better."

Lily tensed slightly as she felt the head of Kazuma's length press against her entrance.

Kazuma moved forward slowly, spreading the folds of her entrance apart as he began slipping inside. He pressed further until he felt resistance. "Lily, you're…"

Lily nodded as she looked off to the side.

Kazuma looked at her another moment before pulling back somewhat, causing the blonde to look at him in confusion, before thrusting forward suddenly, bursting through her virginity.

"Ah!" she shouted swiftly with some pain. She trembled as the sensation coursed through her.

Kazuma remained motionless for a moment before asking, "Are you alright?"

Lily took a few short breaths and then sighed, nodding to him.

Kazuma nodded in return and pushed himself further, going deeper and deeper into Lily. After moving most of the way into her he pulled out some and then began moving back and forth, thrusting in and out of her.

Lily held the bed sheet as she moaned with each thrust.

Kazuma leaned down, kissing her tightly, moving his tongue inside her mouth, feeling her moans as breath into him.

Holding himself up with one hand he used his other hand to reach back up to her right breast, playing and kneading it in his hand while simultaneously thrusting into her and kissing her.

Lily's grip on the fabric loosened as she felt her body begin to go limp from the sensations coursing through her as Kazuma continued thrusting deeper into her.

Kazuma's thrust sped up as he pushed deeper until he felt something give him resistance, the entrance of her womb.

Lily's eyes widened as she felt it from her end. '_H-he's hit my womb…and he's not even all the way in…_'

Kazuma's thrusts intensified as he pushed against the entrance to her deepest area. Kazuma began to feel its resistance lessen as the tip pushed against it before he used one last powerful thrust to push himself all the way in, pushing through the entrance of her womb and inside.

Lily threw her head back at the sudden surge of pleasure that rocketed through her.

Kazuma's thrusts continued, now thrusting as deep as he could, now having gained access to her innermost place, gaining speed with each thrust until his movements hastened to the point Lily's mind couldn't keep up. Kazuma grunted lightly as he felt her walls constrict on him.

Conversely, Lily moaned loudly as she felt him engorge within her. "I…I…!"

Kazuma pushed one last thrust as deep as he could as Lily cried out as she reached her climax, Kazuma bursting within her.

Lily's back arched as she felt warmth fill her as Kazuma released inside of her.

Kazuma pulled out slowly, his excess semen flowing out of her entrance as he did before he sighed as he fell over onto the bed next to Lily.

Lily laid silently as her body began to ease up.

"So, do you consider that debt repaid?" he asked.

Lily nodded silently, breathing slowly and heavily.

* * *

**LEMON ENDS HERE**

After the blonde passed out from exhaustion, Kazuma left the room before turning to the side. "If you're going to watch you could at least give me a show."

Medea made herself visible next to him, Kazuma noticing her right hand was wet. "Fufu, sorry, I couldn't help myself, and I thought it'd be rude to scare her."

Kazuma sighed as he walked past her. "Just do me a favor and grab Souji."

* * *

Sometime after that, and after Lily had regained use of her legs, the three, with Medea having returned to Spirit Form to hide from Lily, left Yuko's mansion.

However, as they left, a figure watched nearby with a devious smirk.

"So, where will we go now?" Lily asked.

"We need to wait for a friend of mine, after that we'll try to hunt down Aizen," Kazuma explained.

"How do we find him? He could be anywhere."

"I know. Believe me, I have a way."

After a moment Medea teleported to the area with Souji next to her.

Lily blinked curiously before her eyes widened. "N-no way…they're…Heroic Spirits."

Kazuma turned to her curiously. "Oh, heard of the Grail War have you?"

"Of course I have! It's common knowledge amongst mages! Hang on…if they're Servants…then that means…" Lily blinked as she looked at Kazuma curiously.

Kazuma showed him her hand, his Command Seals plainly visible. "I'm surprised you hadn't noticed already."

"We've been a little busy!" she shrieked.

"Now, now, stop shouting," Medea recommended.

Lily sighed and then noticed something. "Wait, there are two Servants here. How…?"

"I'm Master to both of them," Kazuma said flatly.

"What?! Okay, first you tell me that you're a Campione, and now you're a Master to TWO Heroic Spirits!? Just what the hell are you?!" Lily bellowed, breathing heavily from exhaustion.

"You done?"

"Explain!"

"I'll explain it all later. For now we need to find Aizen. But since you know about the War and everything, this will be easier." Kazuma then turned to Medea. "Caster, can you sense Aizen?"

Medea nodded in return. "Yes. It's faint but I can tell he's not far from here."

"Take us."

Medea nodded.

Kazuma grabbed Lily and dragged her in close to Medea, confusing her as Medea's cloak expanded and wrapped around everyone before shrinking in on a single spot and vanishing.

* * *

The group reappeared elsewhere in front of an old, rundown house.

"Yeesh, you'd figure for a Soul Reaper Captain he'd be able to afford more than this junk heap," Kazuma remarked.

"He probably uses it due to its remoteness. It's the perfect place to practice…unseemly spells outside the prying eyes of others," Medea commented.

"Regardless, we have to get in there and beat this guy down before he has a chance to do whatever it is he plans on doing with that egg."

The others nodded in agreement as the four made their way inside the rundown shack, down a decrepit set of stairs, and through a set of double doors.

Kazuma looked around the room as large numbers of tubes and glass cases holding multiple varieties of liquids and strange objects were laid out.

"So, what do you think?" a voice asked calmly.

The group tensed as they saw Aizen standing across the room, staring at them with a calm smile.

"Let me guess, you were waiting for us?" Kazuma asked sarcastically.

Aizen chuckled lightly. "I wasn't planning on saying it so tritely, but that's about right. So, what do you think of my laboratory?"

"It smells like shit."

"You do have a foul mouth, that's for sure."

Kazuma looked around and then added, "You know, if you were expecting guests the least you could do is some basic housekeeping."

"My apologies. You see, I was already busy entertaining another guest when you arrived."

Aizen then snapped his fingers as a black circle appeared on the floor, from which a mangled, plantlike Hollow rose up from. However, what Kazuma wasn't expecting was Kaya, subdued and restrained by the Hollow's root-like tendrils.

Lily smiled and taunted, "Kaya? Looks like you got captured by Aizen. How fitting."

Two of the Hollow's tendrils reached up and pulled the sides of Kaya's outfit away, fully exposing her voluminous breasts.

Kazuma's expression remained unchanged.

"Sousuke Aizen," Lily began, "you misunderstand something. This woman was targeting something of mine, I don't take kindly to that."

Kazuma then immediately socked her on top of her head. "I highly suggest you don't refer to me like that again. If you do I'm liable to sock you harder."

Lily grumbled in annoyance, rubbing the welt on her head. "My point is, she's not someone you can use as an effective hostage."

Aizen maintained his calm smirk. "Is that so? And here I thought humans were known for caring about others. Are you saying you truly don't care what happens to her?" Aizen then waved his hand as two insectoid Hollows flew from above.

Kazuma narrowed his eyes as they switched to the Mangekyo.

The Hollows floated above Kaya before plunging large needles directly into her nipples, causing her to tremble with pain.

Kazuma's eyes narrowed further as he slightly raised a hand.

"Don't be concerned," Aizen interrupted, "It's merely an aphrodisiac. After all, it's one of many things I've done to these Hollows."

Kazuma raised an eyebrow in response. "Like what?"

"You see, while Head Captain Yamamoto disagrees with me, I find Hollows are the perfect soldiers. They don't need to be fed, except for occasional spiritual energy, they never tire, and with the exception of special abilities or weapons, they can't be killed. So, I've taken advantage of that. However, in all my studies I've noticed one issue, would you like to hear what it is?"

"I don't really give a damn but unless I rip your tongue out you'll tell me anyway."

Aizen chuckled once more. "You get straight to the point, very well. The one issue is simple, it's tiresome to constantly capture live Hollows and train them to be obedient. It would be far simple to just produce new ones that are raised obedient. There's only one problem there, Hollows can't reproduce. I managed to solve that problem however, several years ago when I found a way to help Hollows reproduce. You see, dear Kaya here, her mother had the auspicious honor of being the first subject in my tests."

Kaya's eyes widened as did Lily's.

Kazuma clenched a fist lightly. "You smug son of a bitch."

"Oh please, no compliments yet, I'm not finished. As you might have guessed, without certain…precautions…the human body can't handle that kind of contact with a Hollow. So it's a shame that she wasn't able to help with my studies but she still provided valuable information. Of course, none of it would have been possible without taking Kaya here as a hostage. Tell me, do you remember that?"

Kaya glared violently at Aizen. "You bastard…I'll kill you…I'll kill you!"

Lily averted her gaze as Aizen gloated over the weakened Kaya, one of his Hollows furiously massaging her breasts to hasten the spread of the injection.

"It was quite a sight to see," Aizen continued, "someone who was apparently revered as a powerful and dignified witch, reduced to a lustful mess merely by a few rounds with several Hollows."

Kazuma's fists tightened as he listened to Aizen's speech continue.

"And so now you've come to avenge her, and you will yet again become a subject for my tests. And who knows, maybe you'll survive. Wouldn't that be interesting?" Aizen then snapped his fingers, the Hollows releasing Kaya as she fell to the ground. "Good, all the preparations are complete, Kazuma Soryu."

Kazuma glanced at Aizen angrily.

"All you need to do now, is rape her. And I'd suggest you do it swiftly, you see, mixed with the mana of a Hollow like that, the aphrodisiac has a tendency to…shatter the minds of the infected."

Kazuma walked towards Kaya and looked down at her.

"Please…I'm at my limit…" she begged.

Kazuma grit his teeth and raised a hand to his side.

Aizen smirked before leaning to the side as a blast of energy soared past him.

Kazuma immediately rushed at Aizen, his katana and his lance appearing in his hands.

Aizen jumped to the side narrowly missing the strike. "I suppose I shouldn't be surprised that you didn't do it. Oh well, guess I'll just need to show off the surprise early."

The blue egg that Aizen had taken from Yuko before floated to his hand.

Aizen smirked as the egg lit up brightly as it began to crack before shattering as the creature inside popped out.

Everyone in the room took a moment to examine the creature that had appeared.

A tiny Hollow resembling a baby dragon with a white Skull Mask and Hollow Hole in its chest. The creature noticed Kazuma and flapped its wings happily, a high-pitched, squeaky roar emanating from it as it walked up to him and rubbed its head happily against his leg.

Aizen stood stoically, twitching both eyebrows furiously while Lily, Medea, and Souji fawned over the tiny creature.

"Wow, for a Hollow this thing's really cute," Medea remarked as she scratched its chin, causing the creature to purr.

Aizen's twitched eyebrows gained momentum before he sighed heavily.

Kazuma then turned to him. "Now, if you're done embarrassing yourself I'm going to kick your ass."

"I'm afraid that will have to wait," Aizen rebutted before disappearing into a black portal.

Kazuma attempted to chase after him but the portal closed before he could. "Damn, he got away." Kazuma then turned around and noticed the Hybrid being fawned over by the girls. "Move away from it," he ordered.

Lily noticed Kazuma pointing his katana at the Hybrid. She immediately grabbed it and hugged it tightly. "No," she said flatly with a defiant glare.

Kazuma twitched an eyebrow. "This really isn't the time for that. That thing is an abomination created by Aizen."

Lily pointed nearby and remarked, "Shouldn't you be worried about something else?"

Kazuma lowered his sword and saw Kaya lying nearby, the effects of the aphrodisiac obviously wearing on her mind. He hissed angrily. "I'll deal with her first. After that I'm going to deal with that thing."

Kazuma walked over to Kaya and knelt down next to her.

She immediately reached out to him, attempting and failing to speak through heavy breaths.

"Don't worry, I'll deal with it quickly. But first we need to get out of here," Kazuma eased before teleporting away with Kamui.

* * *

Kazuma and Kaya reappeared from Kamui inside Yuko's home in another spare bedroom. '_Hope you don't mind me using another bedroom,_' he thought as he laid Kaya down on the bed.

"P-please…" Kaya managed to force out as the sensations coursing through her robbed her of the ability to speak.

"Dammit, there's gotta be a way to get rid of this stuff," Kazuma snarled as he activated his Sharingan. He grit his teeth as he noticed the aphrodisiac had almost completely mixed with the energy in her body. "Damn…listen, Kaya. I think there's only one way to do this that won't kill you."

Kaya heaved breaths long enough to spit out, "I…I don't care…just…help me…"

Kazuma sighed and nodded as he said, "We're going to have to have sex."

She looked at him confused, and then looked off to the side. "Please…I'm…at my limit…just…be gentle, it's…my first…"

Kazuma nodded in understanding.

* * *

**And there is another chapter gone by. Hopefully you all have enjoyed it. If you did, or even if you did not, be sure to leave a review. Just try to be constructive if you did not like it. Leave a review as well if you any questions about the story as I would be happy to answer them. I would like to apologize for this chapter being shorter than normal. There were some complications and I had to cut the ending lemon out of this one but, as a small form of recompense, it will be the first, or at least one of the first, scenes in the next chapter. Well, since I cannot think of anything else to say, I will see all of you later...well...not "see" but...oh, you know what I mean. Bye-bye!  
**


	19. Out of the Frying Pan

**Chapter XIX**

**Hello all! Yes, it is time for the next chapter of Chaos Pawn of the Gremory! Not sure why I am using so many exclamation points! Ahem, anyway, hopefully you all enjoyed the last chapter, I know there was just one lemon last time but there was a lot of story to get through. Here's hoping this chapter makes up for that. As usual I would like to thank my coauthor Bakuto Masaki and my secondary author (yeah, I am sticking with this title) TheLastNanaya. That said, time for reviewer responses.**

**Jose19: Thanks. Yes, I do like S-Cry-Ed but this Kazuma's name is not because of that Kazuma, but his nickname is. Yeah, I liked that story. I have no idea what happened to the writer but it has been five years since he last updated it so I imagine it is dead. Like the Ryuujin Saga.**

**conan . lagace: Thank you. Glad you did. Yeah, when I heard the villain's name, Eisen Faust, Sousuke Aizen was all I could think of. Plus it just fit, and as you can see, Hollows work just as well as Faust's plant things did.  
**

**andrew: Well now you know. Some will. Yes they will. Yes, there will be two Homuras. I might. That is an interesting idea but sadly not one I will use.**

**They will be. No problem. I enjoy answering questions. **

**The Gentleman Ninja: Yes. It is going to take an unfortunately long amount of time before I do but I most certainly will. I do sincerely apologize for how long it is taking.**

**Right, well that is it for the reviewer responses, so let us move on with the chapter, shall we? As mentioned previously there are lemons, and a lime, in this chapter so just keep that in mind when you read.**

* * *

In the Soul Society, Erza sat in her prison cell quietly until she heard a knock on one of the bars. She turned with a mirthless smile. "Hinata…"

Hinata nodded before sitting down on the chair outside the door.

"Are you here to learn more about the human world again?" Erza asked.

Hinata shook her head. "No. I'm more interested in that person you keep talking about."

Erza blinked curiously. "Pardon?"

"Kazuma Soryu. No matter what event you're talking about it always comes back to him," Hinata teased.

Erza glanced away from her raven-haired friend obstinately. "That is not true."

Hinata giggled lightly. "Right…at any rate, I would like to hear more about him. He sounds amusing."

Erza thought for a moment and then nodded in response. "Alright. I do not see the harm in telling you a little about him."

* * *

Kazuma and Kaya appeared from Kamui inside Yuko's home in another spare bedroom. '_Hope you don't mind me using another bedroom,_' he thought as he laid Kaya down on the bed.

"P-please…" Kaya managed to force out as the sensations coursing through her robbed her of the ability to speak.

"Dammit, there's gotta be a way to get rid of this stuff," Kazuma snarled as he activated his Sharingan. He grit his teeth as he noticed the aphrodisiac had almost completely mixed with the energy in her body. "Damn…listen, Kaya. I think there's only one way to do this that won't kill you."

Kaya heaved breaths long enough to spit out, "I…I don't care…just…help me…"

Kazuma sighed and nodded as he said, "We're going to have to have sex."

She looked at him confused, and then looked off to the side. "Please…I'm…at my limit…just…be gentle, it's…my first…"

Kazuma nodded in understanding.

**LEMON BEGINS HERE**

Kazuma leaned down and brought his lips towards hers. To his surprise, her tongue reached out for his before they even locked lips. As their lips pressed together their tongues began vigorously entwining and caressing each other.

At the same time, Kazuma moved a hand down to one of Kaya's voluminous breasts and moved the bit of clothing aside to wrap his hand around it, massaging and kneading it in his hand as he did. He squeezed two of his fingers around the nipple, twisting it between them.

He could feel Kaya's breath as she moaned from the actions.

He decided to add to her pleasure by moving a hand down between her legs, slipping two fingers into the small space provided by her outfit.

He ran his middle finger along the outside of Kaya's entrance, sliding his finger up and down, before he started using his thumb and index finger to play with her clitoris.

Kaya's lips pulled away from Kazuma's as she threw her head back with a powerful moan.

Kazuma then inserted his middle finger inside her, moving his finger back and forth while stirring around inside of her. Kazuma continued using one finger to pleasure her before sliding his ring finger in as well, using both fingers to stir the insides of Kaya's womanhood, causing the redhead to throw her head back as the sensations rocketed up her spine while Kazuma moved down to her other breast, wrapping his lips around the peak.

Kaya arched her back as the multiple stimuli hit her all at once, Kazuma kneading and playing with one breast, sucking and tonguing the other, and fingering her. With the addition of the aphrodisiac she reached her limit with a powerful moan of ecstasy.

Kazuma stood up and activated his Sharingan. He narrowed his eyes in response. '_You'd think with that moan she gave most of the aphrodisiac would be gone. But that barely made a dent. Guess I'll have to try something else._' With that thought in mind Kazuma moved down the bed.

Kaya looked at him weakly and asked in confusion and exertion, "Wh…what are you doing?"

Kazuma glanced up at her with a smirk. "I'm going to try something else to give you even more pleasure."

Using a finger, Kazuma pulled on the fabric covering Kaya's mound and pulled it away, ripping it off.

"W-wait, please, don't look…"

Kazuma chuckled lightly. "You can't really expect me to do that." He leaned down towards her pink folds and smirked lightly before sticking out his tongue to lick the sensitive area.

Kaya trembled as she felt his tongue run along her entrance.

Kazuma caressed along her edges, stopping momentarily to lick her small, sensitive bud, nibbling on it lightly.

"Ahh!" Kaya gasped in pleasure as he bit lightly.

After that, Kazuma rode his tongue around her hole momentarily before slipping his tongue inside her tight, soft hole. He put one of his many supernatural abilities to good use, extending his tongue far inside of her, savoring the taste from within Kaya.

"Y-your tongue…how can it…be…?" Kaya asked through gasping breaths as Kazuma played around inside her.

Eventually he found the spot that made her quiver the most. Smirking as much as he could at the moment, Kazuma pressed his tongue against the spot and slid his tongue against it.

"Ahhaahhnn!"

Kazuma pulled away and gulped lightly. "That was quite a lot. You taste very good, Kaya."

Kaya glanced to the side with a blush. "Twice…th-that's twice…"

Kazuma nodded as he activated his Sharingan. '_That got more of it out of her system but there's still so much. Guess I've only got one choice now._'

Kaya gasped lightly as Kazuma grabbed her by the hips and flipped her onto her stomach. "Wh-what are you doing?!" she asked in surprise.

"The only way to get this all out of you is to get you to your ultimate climax. I see only one other option."

Kaya glanced away from him when she noticed something move in front of her. "T-…tentacle…?" She glanced at Kazuma.

"Well?"

Kaya gulped lightly and opened her mouth, the tentacle immediately inserting itself inside.

Kazuma unzipped his pants and exposed his length, position himself in front of the face-down Kaya's opening.

Kaya's eyes widened as she felt Kazuma's tip press against her. She glanced back at him as the tentacle slid back and forth in her mouth.

"I'm going in now."

Kaya nodded in response as Kazuma slowly pushed inside her, spreading her lips wider than ever as his manhood filled her. She closed her eyes as she felt pain mixed in with the pleasure as he stretched her walls beyond anything she had experienced before.

Kazuma grunted lightly as he pushed deeper inside of her, amazed at how tight she felt around him. He found himself unable to proceed further however. He frowned lightly as he leaned forward to look at Kaya, trembling lightly as he could feel the inside of her throat around his tentacle. "Kaya, I'm going to have use force."

Kaya nodded blithely as her senses started fading as the tentacle played around in her throat.

Kazuma pulled back some and then thrust forward, however, as he did Kaya ran her tongue along his tentacle, causing to thrust more than he meant to, thrusting immediately, deeply into her, pressing right against her innermost door.

Kaya moaned loudly in pain and ecstasy, muffled greatly by the tentacle in her mouth, as she felt Kazuma instantly fill her to her deepest part. She clenched tightly on the bed sheet as Kazuma began moving, pulling back and thrusting continuously along with his tentacle, her body beginning to numb from the pleasure.

Kazuma panted lightly as he continued thrusting against the door to her womb, the amount force increasing with each movement, causing the door to give as his tentacle filled her throat.

Kaya's eyes widened as she felt something press against her ass. She glanced to the side as much as she could and saw a tentacle poised to enter her last hole. She tensed her muscles as the tentacle burst into her, beginning its own thrusting motions into her.

Kazuma reached forward as his own thrusts as well as the thrusts of his tentacles increased in force, lifting her leg up, positioning her on her side, using the position to thrust with greater force.

Kaya's breasts shook enticingly with each thrust he made.

He felt the last vestiges of resistance begin to give on the entrance to her womb. He pulled back more than normal and gave one last powerful thrust.

Kaya tensed before finally going limp as he burst into her womb, the thrusts of all three parts of him increasing in speed and force.

Kazuma flinched as he felt Kaya's walls tightening around him as he engorged, his motions reaching a fever pitch before both he and his tentacles pulled back and gave one last powerful thrust as he reached his end, Kaya squeezing down on him as she too reached her end.

Kaya's mind blanked as she felt warmth fill every part of her, her abdomen stretching as Kazuma filled her.

Kazuma pulled his tentacles and himself from Kaya's body, his semen pouring from her mouth, ass, and pussy as the excess he'd filled her with was squeezed out.

Kaya trembled lightly as Kazuma's release escaped from her before she closed her eyes, the act exhausting her.

Kazuma took a breath as his tentacles receded. '_Alright…that did it…_' Kazuma sat in a nearby chair as he calmed himself.

**LEMON ENDS HERE**

* * *

Back in the Soul Society, Hinata looked at Erza in shock. "Is…is all of that really true?"

Erza nodded in return. "Yes. I have told you everything he told me about himself. I have to admit I found it hard to believe at first as well but all the pieces fit too well for it to be a lie."

"I'd suggest you not tell anyone else that."

Hinata and Erza turned as Unohana walked up to them.

"Captain Unohana," Hinata remarked.

Unohana nodded in response. "Yes. I heard all that you said, Erza."

Erza frowned in response.

"Your story brought back many memories."

Both Hinata and Erza looked at her puzzled.

"I suppose he never told you? I actually knew Abraxas."

The two looked at the Soul Reaper Captain in surprise.

"You're kidding, right?" Hinata asked in disbelief.

"No," Unohana said simply. She pulled her braids apart slightly, showing a large scar just over her breasts.

"_He_ gave you that scar?" Erza asked.

Unohana nodded as she hid the scar once more. "Yes. If you wouldn't mind I'd like to say no more, but I suggest you tell no one else what you know of him."

Erza nodded in understanding.

* * *

After his moment with Kaya, Kazuma left the room and saw Lily standing outside.

"I just got here," Lily explained, seeing the annoyed expression on Kazuma's face.

"Good," Kazuma answered bluntly.

"How is she?"

"She's asleep for now, but I managed to get rid of all the aphrodisiac."

Lily nodded and moved towards the door.

"I wouldn't go in there if I were you," Kazuma suggested.

Lily looked at him curiously and sighed. "Fine."

"Have you checked on Yuko?"

Lily nodded. "She was still asleep too. But I couldn't tell if she was doing any better or not."

Kazuma nodded in understanding and made his way up to Yuko's room.

* * *

Kazuma knocked lightly on the door before walking in.

Yuko sat on her bed, looking out the window before turning to him.

"So, how are you feeling?" Kazuma asked, closing the door behind him.

"Much better. Most of my strength has returned as well. Did you get him?" Yuko asked.

Kazuma sighed and shook his head. "No, he ran off before I could kill him." He then raised an eyebrow. "Wait, that reminds me." He turned to the door. "I'll be back in a little bit, I have some loose ends to tie up."

Yuko nodded in confusion.

* * *

Kazuma stood with his arms crossed, annoyed.

In front of him sat Medea, holding the Dragon-Hollow Hybrid in her arms.

Kazuma sighed heavily. "I won't repeat myself, give it to me."

"No," Medea rebutted bluntly. She held it up and admired it as it cooed lightly at her. "You just want to kill it."

"Of course. It's a hybrid monster Aizen created. I have plenty of reason to destroy it."

"You can't just kill it like that!" Lily argued adamantly.

Kazuma groaned in annoyance. "That thing isn't a pet, it's a liability."

Medea frowned in irritation. "We're not going to let you kill Ryuuma."

Kazuma twitched an eyebrow. "R-Ryuuma…? You named the damn thing? And why the hell did you name it Ryuuma?"

Medea looked at it curiously. "Ryuuma just seemed to fit her."

"Her? That thing is genderless, it's just a monster."

"Ryuuma is a she."

Kazuma scratched his head furiously. "You are seriously messed up in the head if you think anything but trouble will come from that thing."

"Ryuuma's not a thing!" Lily argued.

"Gaahh! What is wrong with you people?! That _thing_ is a hybrid monster!"

"What's all this commotion about?" Yuko asked, walking towards the group slowly.

"Yuko, you really shouldn't-"

Kazuma was interrupted by Yuko cooing in adoration at the small creature before going over to get a closer look.

Kazuma twitched an eyebrow furiously. '_Th-this…this is insane…Chaos is playing a prank on me, isn't she?_'

**'_No clue about that,_'** Ddraig interjected. **'_But I think you've lost the debate on whether that thing lives or dies._'**

'_Yeah, I've noticed._' Kazuma sighed heavily and then cleared his throat to get everyone's attention. After all three witches were looking at him he explained, "It's obvious the three of you have lost your minds."

All three grumbled in annoyance.

"Be that as it may, I've got no interest in trying to deal with all three of you after killing that thing. So, if you want to be the ones to handle it go right ahead. But at the first sign of trouble I'm axing it, got it?"

"Yes!" all three cheered.

'_For Pete's sake, it's like dealing with a bunch of children._'

* * *

Kazuma returned to his apartment with Medea and Souji and flopped onto his bed, exhausted.

"So, where were you earlier?" Arcueid asked as she walked into the room.

Kazuma groaned as he sat up. "Don't ask."

"Okay. On a different note, Aika's training is proceeding rather well. Not that you'd know of course."

"Oh shut up, I just went through a path of annoyance worse than when I fought your brother."

"Really? Must've been pretty bad. Want to talk about it?"

Kazuma flopped over. "No, I want to go to bed."

"Oh…okay then." As she stood up, Arcueid turned back to him. "Kazuma."

He opened an eye to look at her.

"I still haven't seen or heard anything about Roa. Although I did find one interesting piece of information."

Kazuma sighed and sat up to look at her clearly. "And what would that be?"

"It seems that even after we killed Nrvnqsr people continued showing up dead with his methodology being used."

Kazuma narrowed his eyes. "Is that so? Any other details you found out?"

"Just one, and it wasn't easy to get. Each victim had a hole somewhere on their body that looked like it was made by a spike."

"I see. That's strange. Unfortunately there's not much that I can do about that right now. I'll look into it tomorrow."

"I'm curious about something actually."

"And what's that?"

"How have you been training? I haven't actually seen you do any training," Arcueid explained.

Kazuma nodded in understanding. "I haven't been able to train my body much, but I've been training use of my abilities thanks to Thought Projections."

Arcueid nodded in understanding and left the room.

Kazuma sighed as he looked at the clock. "Well, not like I'm gonna get any sleep anyway. Might as well do something I haven't done in a while."

* * *

Kazuma proceeded to make his way to a bar near his apartment, making sure to use a small amount of transformation magic so he did not look like a teenager.

As he walked in and noticed the elaborate chandeliers hanging from the ceiling, the many, well-finished wooden tables, and the long bar itself he thought, '_Huh. Wish bars in my time were this nice. Most of them looked like crap._'

Ddraig interjected, **'_How would you know? Once you got that little worm you couldn't get drunk, remember?_'**

'_Yes, yes,_' Kazuma rebutted as he walked up to the bar.

The bartender turned to him and asked, "So, what'll it be?"

Kazuma looked around the many alcoholic drinks on the wall behind the bartender and pointed to one on the upper shelf.

The bartender looked at it and raised an eyebrow. "Just so you know, that particular brand is eighteen thousand yen a glass."

Kazuma pointed to it again.

The bartender merely nodded and pulled the drink from the shelf and poured a small glass for Kazuma. "Here you are."

Kazuma nodded and took a swig of the drink. '_Hmph, that's strong. My porange wine is still stronger._'

**'_Yes, but if you drank that stuff as you are now it'd kill you,_'** Ddraig remarked.

'_Yeah, and I'm sure after a thousand years it's become insane._'

* * *

Kazuma spent another hour or so, surprising the bartender for how much of the expensive drink Kazuma was drinking and getting himself fittingly inebriated.

As he sat there a sultry female voice asked, "Hey, want to have a good time?"

Kazuma glanced to the side but due to how drunk he was he couldn't see the person clearly. He rested his cheek on his hand and shrugged uncommitted.

"Then how about a few drinks first?"

Kazuma nodded and pointed to the same brand, motioning to both himself and the woman beside him.

The bartender looked at him in disbelief but did as was requested.

After several minutes of drinking, and ordering two plates of food, Kazuma noticed the situation feeling very familiar.

As he sat trying to contemplate why the situation was familiar, the woman next to him ran a finger down his arm.

"You've got pretty nice arms. I bet you know how command a woman, hm?"

Kazuma raised an eyebrow as their food arrived. '_Ddraig, I'm sobering up. Why?_'

**'_I'm getting the alcohol out of your system,_'** Ddraig explained.

'_Why?_'

**'_Look to your right._'**

Kazuma raised an eyebrow and turned to the woman next to him as his vision cleared up.

She was a young woman with short blonde hair that had bangs over her forehead swept to one side and two long bangs that hung down, framing her face, amber eyes, and a plentiful bust under a revealing black tube top, beige pants that were open, showing what was little more than a black bathing suit bottom underneath, brown boots, detached, beige sleeves, and a white scarf around her neck.

Kazuma twitched an eyebrow as he saw the woman.

She looked at him puzzled.

"Leone…" he grumbled angrily.

The woman, Leone, blinked curiously and then paled. "Ah crap."

Kazuma frowned as she looked at him.

"G-good to see you…Abra…"

"You never change," Kazuma said bluntly.

"Excuse me sir," the bartender interrupted. "If you're finished, would you like your bill?"

Kazuma stood up and pointed to Leone. "She's on for this one."

"HHHUUUHHH!?" Leone shouted in shock.

* * *

The two were then walking away from the bar, with both sighing in disappointment.

"You know, that wasn't very nice," Leone pouted.

"Yeah, doesn't feel too good to be on the receiving end, does it?" Kazuma rebutted.

"Are you still bitter about that?!" Leone shouted in surprise.

"Should I not be? And thanks to you I'm not hammered anymore either," Kazuma retorted.

The two then looked at each other with light smirks.

* * *

"So I see you finally made your way out here," Kazuma mentioned as they approached his apartment.

"I've actually been here for a while." Leone then put her hands on her hips in annoyance. "But Sheele ran off on her own and now I have no idea where she is."

Kazuma sweat-dropped in response. "Actually…"

Leone looked at him confused and then sighed heavily. "Don't tell me she already found you."

"Yup…"

Leone slammed her fists together, an angry fire in her eyes. "Why that little…running off without me like that…"

"Now, now, no point in getting worked up like that."

"There's plenty of point!"

Kazuma merely sighed in exasperation.

* * *

As the two approached his door Kazuma stopped momentarily.

"What's up?" Leone asked in confusion.

"Let me just say ahead of time things are…a little crazy here," Kazuma explained.

"Really? You mean crazier than when you invited those two goddesses to the Walled City?"

"Oh…nevermind then…"

After that, Kazuma opened the door and, to his surprise, the kitchen, dining room, and living room were deserted. "Huh, odd. Usually there's a whole bunch of people here."

"Are you going insane again?" Leone asked tauntingly.

"What do you mean _again_? I've always been crazy." As he walked around the area he looked at his room curiously. "Wait here for a second," he ordered as he walked into his room.

Leone nodded in understanding.

After a moment noises erupted from inside before Kuroka and Sheele came tumbling out of the room.

"Why are you being so rude, nya?" Kuroka asked angrily.

"Why were you two in my room?" Kazuma asked.

Sheele sat up and adjusted her glasses. "We missed you."

"Did you now?" Leone asked with a grin.

Sheele flinched and turned to see the blonde. "H-hi…"

Leone cracked her knuckles with a maniacal grin. "You just run off without me and then find him by yourself?"

"Now, now, there's no reason to get violent," Kazuma suggested.

Leone looked at him flatly.

"Okay, maybe there's some reason."

Sheele looked at him frightened.

"That aside, I think we have some catching up to do."

"And some introductions it would seem," Leone remarked as she pointed at Kuroka.

Kazuma nodded in understanding. "Yeah, like I said, some catching up to do."

* * *

Kazuma proceeded to explain the events of the past month along with what little had happened after he had been released from his seal as Mira, Presa, and the others gathered in the room.

"So you've become a Soul Reaper, huh?" Leone asked.

Kazuma nodded in return. "Sort of, it's called a Substitute Soul Reaper but apparently the result is the same."

"I see. So now you're preparing to go to the Soul Society to rescue this Erza woman?"

Kazuma nodded again. "Yes. How about things on your end?"

Sheele laughed uncomfortably.

Leone sighed in response. She then turned to Sheele in annoyance. "You couldn't manage to explain any of it to him?"

Sheele lightly knocked herself on the head. "Sorry, I was just so excited I forgot about everything."

Leone groaned and asked, "Did you at least hear what happened after you went crazy?"

Kazuma shook his head in response, narrowing his eyes angrily. "No, after Mikasa…after she…" he clenched his fist before sighing to calm himself, "After that everything is a blur, so I don't remember much."

Leone nodded in understanding. "Well, after you went crazy the nations of the world both hailed the Walled City as a savior and simultaneously damned us villains."

"Why?"

"Because while your actions did rid the world of Titans, you also did some serious damage to mana cities and nations all over the planet. That punch up you had with Rama and his army basically turned every country in the east into a barren wasteland. They still haven't fully recovered after a thousand years."

Kazuma sighed heavily. "This isn't anything I'm not already aware of."

"Just laying the groundwork. Well, after that we needed a way to keep ourselves from getting attacked by the nations that were left. That's when a woman named Merlin who seemed to know you showed up and, after some complex magic stuff I didn't understand, put the Walled City inside some kind of pocket dimension or something. We even gave it a new name."

"Like what?"

"The Hidden Empire of the Red Dragon Emperor."

Kazuma twitched an eyebrow. "Okay, for starters that name is insanely long. Secondly, why do I get a feeling that name has a connection to why you two are here?"

"It is," Sheele explained.

"Yeah, obviously she forgot to tell you that one of the reasons we were sent here was to find you and bring you to the Hidden Empire."

"What for?" Kazuma asked.

"Well, for a bunch of reasons. Primarily so you can take your place as emperor," Leone added.

"My place as emperor?" Kazuma asked in confusion.

"What?!" the others shouted in shock.

"You're an emperor!?" Kazehana asked in disbelief.

"This is the first I'm hearing of it."

"Well that's because it was decided only about three hundred years ago," Leone added.

"You know, I'm curious about something," Hikari interjected. "How have you two lived for so long?"

"Ever heard of Sacred Gears?" Leone asked.

Hikari shook her head.

"Well to keep things short they're basically super-powerful weapons created by gods and gifted to humans. If a human gets one, and continuously uses it for long enough, there's a special liquid they can drink that keeps them alive forever."

Hikari just blinked curiously and then sighed in annoyance. "I know that was supposed to be an explanation but now I feel like I know even less than before."

Kazuma added, "That happens sometimes. I'll explain it better later."

Hikari nodded in confused acceptance.

Kazuma then returned his attention to Leone. "So you two were sent out to return me to the 'Hidden Empire' to become its emperor?"

Leone nodded. "But there's also another reason."

"Oh, and what's that?" Kazuma asked as he folded his arms.

"Remember that artificial Spirit you and Histoire made, Arfoire I think you called her?"

Kazuma nodded in response. "Yes, I remember."

"Well I don't know all the details but several more artificial Spirits showed up and started fighting about four hundred years ago, and unfortunately none of us have been able to stop them. And what's more, in the past couple months creatures resembling Danger Beasts have started appearing in the Hidden Empire," Leone explained.

With a sigh of frustration Kazuma replied, "So you two were sent to come and get me to help deal with that?"

Leone nodded.

"Unfortunately right now I can't. I talked with Urahara and he said the way to get us to the Soul Society will be ready in just a few days. I can probably join you there afterwards."

Leone nodded in understanding and then grinned. "Well, now that all that boring stuff is outta the way, mind if I stop using the disguise?"

Kazuma blinked curiously. "Disguise?"

Leone grumbled at Sheele. "I thought she'd at least tell you that. Well, you see, I kinda fused with Lionel."

"What do you mean?"

Leone snapped her fingers and a furry, yellow cat tail appeared at the base of her spine, her hair lengthened greatly and became wilder, her pupils became slitted, and a pair of yellow-furred cat ears popped up out of her hair. Leone grinned and explained, "This eventually became how I normally look. Though I do kinda miss the furry hands."

Kazuma raised an eyebrow in response. "That's certainly not something I expected."

"Yeah, me neither. After a while I started noticing it was taking less energy to activate Lionel and more energy to deactivate it."

Kazuma nodded in slightly confused understanding. "That's a surprising development. I've never heard of something like that happening before."

Leone nodded in agreement and then grabbed Kazuma by the arm. "Let's stop talking about this boring stuff and get reacquainted."

"Ah, h-hey!" Kazuma argued as she dragged him away.

"Hold on…" Sheele asked weakly as she followed behind them.

"Where do you think you're going!?" Presa demanded.

"This should be amusing," Medea pondered as she followed.

* * *

Kazuma slowly awoke the next morning with a groan. "Uugghh…what happened last…night…?" he trailed off as he saw Presa, Leone, Sheele, and Medea strewn around him. "…Huh…"

* * *

After working his way out of the admittedly desirable situation and preparing, Kazuma, Medea, and Mavis made their way to the school.

* * *

As Kazuma arrived at the school he noticed Aika standing by the front gate.

"Something wrong?" he asked.

"What happened last night?" she asked curiously.

"Something annoying. It might also be connected to Erza," Kazuma explained.

Aika looked at him surprised. "What is it?"

"I don't want to say yet. I'll tell everyone later."

Aika nodded in understanding.

* * *

As Kazuma walked into the school he saw Orihime and attempted to wave to her but she looked away from him uncomfortably. "Well that…was unusual…" Kazuma remarked in confusion.

Classes proceeded normally after that and Kazuma noticed someone he hadn't seen in school for quite some time, Tier Harribel.

As her class continued Kazuma narrowed his eyes in thought. '_Where has she been all this time? And how come I never noticed?_'

**'_I can't be certain, but there's something not quite right about her. Something…creepily familiar,_'** Ddraig interjected.

'_I'll leave it be for now._'

* * *

Kazuma took his mind off the matter until lunch time came around.

He prepared to perform his usual ritual with Aika, being her food source, when he found himself confronted by Orihime, who had a very irritated and confused expression.

Worriedly he asked, "Uh, Orihime…what's up?"

She grabbed him by the hand and dragged him away.

"H-hey…!"

Aika watched the two leave and narrowed her eyes following them.

* * *

The two were eventually in one of the courtyards on the school grounds when Orihime finally stopped.

Kazuma sighed as he folded his arms. "Okay…now that you've pulled me far away from everyone else, can you tell me what's going on in that head of-?"

"What happened that night?!" Orihime suddenly shouted.

"Eh…" Kazuma blurted out in confusion.

"That first night we started training, you and Kiryu…you two were…" Orihime remarked in embarrassment and confusion.

Kazuma raised an eyebrow in complete befuddlement before he remembered that he had let Aika drink from him that night. "Oh boy…"

"So it's true…?" she asked worriedly.

"Ah…well…that wasn't what it looked like, I swear," Kazuma rebutted.

Orihime narrowed her eyes incredulously. "What else could it be?"

"Well…crap, you're already steeped in it so I might as well tell you. Aika's a vampire."

Orihime frowned in response. "I know I'm imaginative Kazuma but I'm not stupid."

"I'm telling you the truth."

"He is," Aika interrupted.

"A-Aika!" Kazuma shouted in surprise.

Orihime looked at her confused.

Aika walked up to the two of them and opened her mouth, exposing the two long fangs in her mouth.

Orihime looked at her uncomfortably.

Kazuma sighed and snapped his fingers, a small blade appearing in his hand which handed to Aika.

"Wh-what's she…?" Orihime asked timidly.

Aika then proceeded to put a cut in her hand, causing a small amount of blood to trickle out.

Orihime's eyes widened as the blood began to levitate into the air and dance about under Aika's will. "Y-you really…are a vampire…"

Aika nodded in response as the blood returned to its natural state and fell to the ground.

"So then…that was…?"

Kazuma nodded in agreement. "Yes. She was drinking my blood, not kissing me."

Aika chuckled in amusement. "Speaking of…"

Kazuma sighed in response. "Really…?"

Aika put a finger on her lips. "But I'm really thirsty…"

Kazuma grumbled in annoyance as he tugged at his collar. "You really have no sense of timing."

Aika immediately clamped down and began drinking from his neck.

Orihime looked away shyly. "It still looks dirty."

"Well it's-hey, careful!" Kazuma began before scolding Aika.

She pulled back and frowned at him. "The muscles in your neck move when you talk, I have to move my fangs to stay in the blood vessel."

Kazuma sighed as he rubbed the bite. "Sure…well, do you understand now, Orihime?"

Orihime nodded in return with a smile. "Yes."

"Good. Since you're here, I just wanted to let you know I'll be bringing something up during lunch that has to do with our training."

Orihime tilted her head curiously.

* * *

As the group gathered on the roof for lunch, Kazuma noticed Matsuda, Motohama, and Tatsuki in the area as well as Saji and Yuuto.

Kazuma frowned in annoyance. '_I was at least hoping Matsuda and Motohama hadn't followed me here._'

Orihime glanced at Kazuma.

Kazuma shook his head in response.

Orihime nodded and returned to her meal.

Sakura ate her meal silently as she noticed the heavy atmosphere in the air.

* * *

As lunch came to an end, Kazuma made his return to his classroom when he was stopped by someone familiar, Suzune.

"Ms. Suzune, need something?" he asked.

She nodded in return and handed him a stack of papers.

"Uhm…what's this…?"

She answered plainly, "I would like you to deliver another set of homework for me."

Kazuma looked at her confused. "Shouldn't one of the staff do something like this?"

Suzune adjusted her glasses. "Are you going to say no?"

Kazuma twitched an eyebrow. "F-Fine…where am I taking this?"

"Here," she handed him a piece of paper with an address written on it, "You may do it now or after school." She then walked away without another word.

Kazuma twitched an eyebrow in annoyance. "Since when did I become her mule?"

**'_Who knows. For now, let it go I'd say,_'** Ddraig recommended.

Kazuma merely sighed as he made his way back to class.

* * *

As he walked towards the classroom he saw Ichigo and Yuuto talking about something. He suddenly got a conniving grin as an idea entered his mind. '_Here's for sloughing off all your Hollow hunts on me ya bastard,_' Kazuma thought as he walked up behind Yuuto before he seemingly caught his foot on the floor. "Crap!" Kazuma blurted as he stumbled forward and knocked into Yuuto's back. His grin widened as Yuuto stumbled forward and suddenly almost every girl in the hallway collapsed with nosebleeds. He looked up triumphantly at his "accident".

That being, Ichigo and Yuuto with locked lips.

The two turned blue before Ichigo punched Yuuto. "What the hell man?! What's with you?!"

"H-hey, don't look at me, someone pushed me!" Yuuto attempted fruitlessly to diffuse the spike-head's anger.

Kazuma merely chuckled in amusement as he walked to his seat.

However, when he did, he noticed Sakura was not there. He looked around to find her and saw her in an odd situation.

* * *

Down on the edge of the courtyard in front of the school, Rin and Sakura were having a conversation that was closer to an argument.

"You need to stay away from Soryu," Sakura warned.

Rin folded her arms in annoyance. "Oh? And why's that? Have you claimed him for yourself?"

"Ah…n-no, that's not it at all. I just don't want him getting hurt."

"You mean hurt because of me," Rin said bluntly.

Sakura flinched in response but nodded assertively after a moment.

Rin smirked in response. "You're very protective of him all of a sudden."

"Well…he's my friend…"

"Is he now? How much do you know about him?"

"I, uhm…"

"You don't even know where he lives, do you?"

"D-do you…?" Sakura attempted to retort.

"Yes," Rin answered plainly.

Sakura merely shrunk back as Rin walked away. She then frowned before looking up at her classroom and then reentering the building.

* * *

Kazuma narrowed his eyes as the two returned to the school building. '_What was that all about? Even from here I had trouble reading their lips._'

**'_Whatever it was they were saying it didn't look very nice,_'** Ddraig commented, **'_So it's probably best you didn't hear it._'**

'_That's probably true._'

* * *

After classes ended, Kazuma began leaving the school building when he noticed Ciel walking towards the gate.

"Hey, Ciel!" Kazuma called as he walked up to her.

She turned to him in surprise. "Ah, Soryu, need something?"

Kazuma nodded and then looked around before motioning off to the side.

Ciel raised an eyebrow but nodded and followed behind him.

* * *

"So, what do you need? It must be important for you to specifically call out to me like that," Ciel remarked.

Kazuma nodded in response. "It is. I'm sure you've noticed that Erza hasn't been coming to school over the past few days."

Ciel nodded in return. "I've noticed. But I didn't really think anything of it. If there actually a reason?"

Kazuma nodded again. "Yes. That's why I called you over. We could use your help."

Ciel raised an eyebrow. "We?"

"Yeah. I'm sure you were able to figure out what Erza was eventually."

Ciel nodded in thought. "I was. She's a Soul Reaper."

"Right. Well a few other Soul Reapers came and forcefully took her back."

Ciel frowned in confusion. "I don't quite follow."

Kazuma sighed in annoyance. "Guess I'll start from the beginning. I met Erza when a Hollow she was chasing smashed into my apartment. Due to her being outpowered by it she transferred much of her Soul Reaper power to me, which is how I became a Soul Reaper. After that, since she wasn't able to return to the Soul Society under her own power, she remained here while I used the Soul Reaper powers she had essentially given me to go around hunting Hollows in her stead. Over time other people, like Ichigo, Aika, and Orihime, started discovering powers they had as well when those Hollows started appearing on masse around the city."

Ciel folded her arms in thought. "I see. So I suppose they're the 'we' you referred to?"

Kazuma nodded. "Yes. Eventually, two other Soul Reapers showed up and took Erza back with them by force. It's likely that Erza's going to get executed, so Aika, Orihime, Ichigo, Sado, and I have been preparing to go to the Soul Society to get her back."

"That…is insane. I have yet to actually face a Soul Reaper in combat and yet I'm aware of their power. And you want to go straight to the source?"

Kazuma nodded firmly. "Yeah. If I don't, Erza's going to die."

Ciel sighed as she folded her arms. "…Fine. This sounds like it could be interesting."

"That's good to hear."

"Though I do have one question."

Kazuma tilted his head curiously. "Uhm…okay…"

"Why aren't you able to do it yourself?"

Kazuma winced and then sighed heavily. "The reason for that is simple. My powers are miniscule right now compared to what they used to be."

Ciel folded her arms in thought. "I see. At any rate, I need to return home, after all, preparing for a trip to the home of the Soul Reapers isn't easy."

Kazuma nodded as she walked away. '_Right, this improves our odds a little. At any rate I need to go help the others train now._'

* * *

Kazuma then left the school grounds and headed towards the park where Arcueid and Aika normally train.

He noticed Aika standing in the center of the park alone.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Arcueid hasn't shown up yet," Aika explained.

Kazuma sighed and scratched his head in annoyance. "Stay here for a bit. I'll head home and see if she's there."

Aika nodded in understanding as he walked away.

* * *

As Kazuma made his way to his apartment he turned, feeling a presence behind him. He looked and saw no one. He activated his Sharingan and sent out a pulse of energy but saw no one. He then raised an eyebrow. "Oh right, I forgot about that stuff for Suzune."

Remembering his errand he turned and walked down a different street.

* * *

Kazuma followed the address on the piece of paper Suzune gave him and ended up at a small house on the edge of the city.

Kazuma looked around curiously. "Well this is rather rundown." He walked up to the front door and knocked on it lightly.

"What do you want?" an annoyed, childlike voice called from inside.

Kazuma raised an eyebrow. "…I have some documents from Ms. Suzune."

There was silence before he heard the sound of locks moving and the door opened.

Kazuma raised an eyebrow when he saw the student he was delivering to was a short girl with long, waist-length black hair and red eyes, though her left was covered by a black eyepatch with a pattern of three red tomoe arranged in a circle on it, and a noticeably flat chest wearing a gothic Lolita outfit consisting of a black, white, and teal colored, frilled dress, a matching bonnet, white stockings, black shoes, and black ring anklets with cat head designs on them. Though the thing he noticed first was the black cat ears on top of her head, the black cat tail poking out of her dress, and the pair of small, black, feathered wings on her back. '_Well…that's certainly a unique outfit._' "Are you Mirai?"

The girl nodded.

"Right, here." He handed her a folder.

Mirai nodded and then looked at Kazuma before smirking and closing the door.

Kazuma scratched his head as the door closed. '_She really reminds me of Kuroka for some reason._'

Zangetsu interrupted his thoughts. **'_I do not believe that is the most pressing matter at the moment._'**

'_Yeah, yeah._'

* * *

Kazuma returned to his original path to his apartment, still getting the uncomfortable feeling occasionally, before arriving at the apartment proper.

As he opened the door he saw Kuroka and Leone sitting at the table drinking together.

Leone turned to him with a grin and raised an eyebrow. "Are you stashin' chicks or somethin'?"

Kazuma tilted his head curiously. "What on earth are you talking about?"

Leone pointed beside him.

Kazuma blinked curiously and turned around.

Sakura stood behind him confused.

'_Wh-what the…when did she…? No way…was she…?_'

**'_Hmm…I knew someone was trailing us but I had no idea it was her. She's pretty damn good at hiding her presence,_'** Ddraig complimented, though Sakura could not hear it.

Sakura looked from Leone to Kazuma concerned and asked, "S-Soryu, is it true?"

Kazuma blinked curiously. "P-pardon?"

"Are you stashing chicks?"

Kazuma face-faulted in then retorted angrily, "No!"

His point was not helped when Hibiki and Hikari walked up to the door in confusion, followed by Arcueid and Souji.

Kazuma twitched an eyebrow. "Ah…hmm…how do I put this…? How about you come inside while I explain this?"

Sakura nodded uneasily as she followed him inside the apartment.

* * *

Sakura looked at Kazuma surprised and confused as Mirajane, Kazehana, Hibiki, Hikari, Kuroka, Leone, Sheele, Medea, Souji, Presa, Arcueid, and Mavis sitting at the table. "Y-you certainly have a lot of people living here…" Sakura commented with an uneasy chuckle.

"Y-yeah…" Kazuma retorted weakly. '_Shiiit…even I'm having trouble thinking of an explanation for this many people._'

Sakura looked at him worriedly.

Kazuma then blinked in thought. "Well, Mira here," he paused and pointed to Mirajane, who waved with a smile, "is a friend of a friend who needs a place to stay so she's staying here."

Mirajane nodded. "Yes, Erza told me this would be a good place to stay."

Kazuma frowned slight annoyance.

Sakura tilted her head curiously. "Do you know why she left?"

Kazuma turned to her in surprise. "Who?"

"Erza? Why did she stop coming to school?"

Kazuma narrowed his eyes in thought. "She had to go on a trip, but she should be back soon," he lied.

Sakura frowned slightly in worry but nodded. "Okay. If you say so."

Kazuma nodded. He then rested his head on his hand and pointed to Hibiki and Hikari. "These two are coworkers of mine who got themselves thrown out of their apartment so they're bunking here."

The two glared at him but a simple glance from him calmed them.

Kazuma was about to continue when he noticed Sakura glance at him before looking back around the room. He raised an eyebrow and looked at his hand. "Were you wondering about these?" Kazuma asked, pulling back his sleeve to expose his Command Seals.

When both sets were exposed he noticed a very minute, surprised reaction from her that was instantly hidden. "That's a very intricate tattoo. Where did you get it?" she asked with a smile.

Kazuma narrowed his eyes in response but explained, "They're something I got a while ago." After that, Kazuma merely came up with more lies to explain the appearance of the rest of the girls.

* * *

After he finished "explaining" why each girl was staying at his home, Sakura took a moment to sort it all in her mind.

Medea stood up and asked, "Do you want to stay for dinner?"

Sakura turned to look at the clock and shook her head. "I'm sorry, but I need to get home."

Medea nodded in understanding as she left out the door. Medea then turned to Kazuma. "Kazuma, she-"

"I know," he interrupted. "I have a feeling Sakura's more involved with magic than she seems."

Medea nodded before she looked out the window. '_I was certain _she_ would show. I suppose she's keeping herself hidden._' She then smirked. '_More for me then._'

* * *

Outside, a figure stood on a rooftop before leaping away.

* * *

Kazuma and Arcueid then proceeded to their training spot.

As they arrived, Kazuma turned to Aika. "We need to go join up with the others, there's something that needs to be explained."

Aika tilted her head in confusion but nodded in response.

* * *

Ichigo, Orihime, Aika, Sado, Yoruichi, Arcueid, Yuko, and Kazuma were all gathered in the abandoned warehouse the others had been using for training.

"It's good to finally see you back in action again, Yuko," Yoruichi remarked.

Yuko responded with a weak smile.

Kazuma sighed as he folded his arms.

"I assume there's a reason you gathered us all here like this?" Yoruichi asked.

Kazuma nodded in response. "Yes. It has to do with Yuko's absence over the past few days."

Orihime raised an eyebrow in worry. "What happened?"

"A Soul Reaper."

"Wait, a Soul Reaper came here?" Ichigo asked in surprise and anger.

Kazuma nodded. "Yes. One named Sousuke Aizen."

Yoruichi's eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"I'd rather not go into the specifics but through a complex series of events he infected Yuko with a form of viral magic that he was planning on using to create a Dragon-Hollow Hybrid."

"What?! Why?!" Orihime asked in shock.

Kazuma shook his head. "I'm uncertain. But I'd say this likely means we'll have quite a bit more opposition than anticipated. And based on what he said, I think this Aizen guy is using Hollows as his own personal army."

"That's insane," Ichigo snarled.

"Yeah, I know. We need to be prepare for anything to happen."

"So that's why you called this little meeting?" Yoruichi asked.

Kazuma nodded. "Yes. Our training shouldn't be fragmented like this. We need to start concentrating our efforts. We've only got two days left until Hat-n-Clogs has that way to the Soul Society ready."

"Hope you don't mind a few stragglers," a new voice added.

Kazuma narrowed his eyes in annoyance.

A large, red magic circle suddenly appeared on the ground nearby before sweeping up, revealing Rias, Akeno, Yuuto, and Koneko.

"Wh-what the…?!" Ichigo shouted in surprise.

Yoruichi raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

Kazuma sighed in frustration. "So, something you want, Rias?"

Rias nodded in response with a smirk. "You should remember what I said, I'm not going to let one of my servants do something so foolish on their own."

"Servant?" Orihime asked in confusion.

Kazuma sighed heavily. "It's hard to explain but to make it simple, I'm not human, if you couldn't guess already."

Orihime nodded slowly in thought. "But then…what are the Two Great Ladies doing here?"

"I'll explain at some point, but not right now. So, Rias, did you just come here to show yourself is there a point?"

Rias chuckled lightly. "My, my, someone's in a bad mood. But since you asked, there _is_ a point."

Akeno nodded in agreement. "Since we're all about to invade the Soul Society, it'd probably be good to do some training together, don't you think?" she asked with a smile.

Kazuma sighed and answered, "I agree it's best for allies to understand each other's abilities. I suppose it's fine."

"How about you introduce us first?" Yoruichi asked.

Kazuma nodded and began the introductions.

* * *

**LIME BEGINS HERE**

Kazuma woke up the next morning noticing something was rather unusual. As his eyes opened he looked down and noticed a bulge in his blanket. He raised an eyebrow and lifted the blanket. To his surprise, confusion, and pleasure, he saw Kuroka, who was poised to wrap her mouth around his length.

She smiled and waved lightly.

"Don't let me stop you," he remarked.

Kuroka nodded and lowered her mouth onto him. She lowered herself further, sliding her tongue along the bottom of his rod as she did.

Kazuma twitched lightly as she moved rhythmically up and down. '_Damn, she's pretty good._' As Kuroka continued her motions Kazuma reached down and put his hand on the back of her head. "It'll feel better if you do this," he instructed as he pushed her head down, submerging himself completely inside her mouth, plunging slightly down her throat as well.

Kuroka pulled back and coughed lightly.

Kazuma frowned in disappointment. "Is that too much?"

Kuroka shook her head as she wiped some of the saliva from her chin. "No, nya. I just didn't expect it to go that deep, nya. I'm ready to try again, nya."

Kazuma nodded as she lowered herself back down, plunging him deeply again, caressing him with her tongue as she moved up and down. As she moved she arched her back, allowing her to swallow him deeper in her throat.

Kazuma trembled lightly with a grunt, "The inside of your throat feels wonderful."

Kuroka gave him a happy eye smile, seeing as her mouth was preoccupied.

Kuroka's motions quickened as Kazuma grunted with pleasure.

Kuroka winced lightly as she felt Kazuma began to engorge inside her mouth, stretching her mouth and throat as he did. Feeling his release approaching Kuroka then immediately submerged his manhood as far down her throat as she could.

Kazuma groaned as he released inside of Kuroka's throat, Kuroka trembling as she felt the warmth fill her throat.

Kuroka pulled back, releasing Kazuma from her mouth, and swallowed down all of his semen before smirking. "Good morning, nya."

"G-good morning to you too…" Kazuma responded with a sigh. Kazuma sat up and raised an eyebrow as his body cooled down. '_I'm curious what possessed her to do that, but I certainly don't mind a good morning like that._'

**LIME ENDS HERE**

* * *

Kazuma made his way to the school after his auspicious start to the day and found a surprising development as the day started.

As he approached the school he heard gasps of shock and awe. He looked over and paled in response.

The reactions from the other students were directed at someone Kazuma hadn't expected, Kaya Blanche, who had apparently made her way into the school.

Kazuma twitched an eyebrow in response. '_I'll bet Yuko has something to do with this._'

Seemingly sensing his entrance Kaya turned to Kazuma and waved lightly.

Kazuma nodded faintly to her as he entered the school.

* * *

Sitting down in his seat Matsuda and Motohama approached him with wide smirks.

"Is there something I missed?" Kazuma asked flatly.

"Did you see that babe that just transferred in?" Matsuda asked with a moronic grin.

Kazuma nodded in response as he put his books in his desk. "I did."

Motohama adjusted his glasses in response. "You saw her and that's all you have to say?"

"Yeah, seriously man!" Matsuda shouted.

Kazuma twitched an eyebrow in response. "Well I _was_ busy envisioning some stuff but you two interrupted."

"Hmph," Motohama retorted. "I've heard you're doing unsavory things with Akeno Himejima."

Kazuma accidentally bit his thumb at that. "Gah, dammit!"

"You alright dude?" Matsuda asked.

Kazuma sighed as he put his hand over the bite. "Yeah, I'll be fine."

* * *

The day proceeded without incident for Kazuma until it was time for lunch.

As he sat down with Ichigo, Sado, Saji, Orihime, Tatsuki, Aika, Ciel, Medea, Sakura, Arturia, Matsuda, and Motohama to eat, Yuuto then walked up to the door.

Kazuma noticed him standing by the door and asked, "Something wrong?"

Yuuto smiled and asked, "Do you mind if the rest of the club joins us?"

Matsuda and Motohama shared a look of confusion before turning to Kazuma with the same look.

Kazuma twitched an eyebrow momentarily and then responded, "Don't ask me, I'm not their boss."

"Thank you for your generosity," Rias said as she, Akeno, and Koneko walked through the doors behind Yuuto.

Matsuda and Motohama froze in shock as the three entered the area before shouting at Kazuma.

"Dude, you've been holding out on us!" Matsuda accused.

Kazuma grumbled and then leaned over some. "Tatsuki…"

Tatsuki then stood up, cracking her knuckles with an angry grin.

"…Mommy…" the two perverts begged before Tatsuki sent then both flying.

Saji looked at the three in surprise as well before turning to Kazuma with a suspicious glare.

Kazuma, however, merely ignored him.

Tatsuki moved and sat beside Kazuma and asked quietly, "So, what exactly are those two doing here?"

Kazuma glanced at her and answered, "I'm in the same club as them. Plus, don't forget about Akeno."

Tatsuki looked at him incredulously, poking him in the head. "_You_? In a club?"

Kazuma swatted her hand away. "Yes, I am. So pick your jaw up off the floor before you get it too covered in dirt."

Arturia frowned at Akeno. She whispered, "This is a very risky move. It could attract the wrong kind of attention to see two Masters in the same spot like this."

Akeno smiled sweetly. "You don't need to worry."

Arturia sighed in response and continued eating her meal.

* * *

Kazuma sighed as he arrived back at the classroom. One reason was Sakura, who was giving him suspicious glances.

Though she was not the primary reason for his annoyance. That inauspicious honor goes to Matsuda and Motohama, who both currently had their hands slammed on Kazuma's desk.

"Okay dude, spill it!" Matsuda demanded.

Motohama adjusted his glasses as he added, "Yes, and we expect the truth."

"Don't look at me," Kazuma dismissed, "Inviting them was Kiba's idea, not mine. Right?" he asked as he leaned over to look at Sakura.

Sakura nodded in agreement, flustered at the sudden question.

Matsuda and Motohama stared him down incredulously.

Kazuma stared back disinterestedly.

"I believe that is enough out of the two of you," Arturia grumbled as she shooed the two away.

As Arturia sat down Kazuma sighed in annoyance.

"Why do you associate with those two?" Arturia asked.

Kazuma scratched his head in response. "I've forgotten why it was originally."

* * *

As the day finally wrapped up, Kazuma sighed as he began to leave the room but was stopped by the blonde teacher, Tier.

Kazuma narrowed his eyes and asked, "Do you need something?"

Tier nodded and handed him a stack of papers.

However, she would not immediately release the papers.

"Be careful," she warned, "Someone is after something that is in the possession of one of your friends, and is willing to go to any lengths to get it."

She then turned to walk away.

Kazuma remained silent for a moment before demanding, "Stop."

She stopped and glanced back at him.

Kazuma turned to her with a scowl. "Who are you?"

"I am Tier Harribel," she answered plainly.

Kazuma narrowed his eyes as his Sharingan activated. "Let me reword this then, who _were_ you, Hollow?"

Tier's eyes narrowed before she chuckled in amusement. "It makes sense you would see past the veneer." She motioned into the classroom.

Kazuma did the same. "After you."

She nodded and Kazuma walked in behind her, closing the door.

Kazuma folded his arms, a frown on his face as his Sharingan was still active. "So, will you answer me now?"

Tier extended an arm out to him.

Kazuma raised an eyebrow and grabbed her hand with his.

She then performed several gestures with her fingers on his palm.

Kazuma narrowed his eyes as she did. "So…you became a Hollow?"

Tier nodded as she performed more gestures with her fingers.

Kazuma nodded as he pulled his hand away from hers. Kazuma clenched his fists in frustration. "I suppose we have a lot of catching up to do. Unfortunately, I don't think here and now is the right place or time."

Tier nodded in agreement but raised an eyebrow as he tossed something at her. Her lips turned up slightly as she looked at a small necklace in her hand made of shark teeth.

Kazuma remarked, "I kept a hold of it. As a keepsake to remember you."

Tier nodded with a minute smile as he left, Kazuma returning the expression.

* * *

After the encounter Kazuma made his way out of the school when he noticed someone standing nearby.

He looked over and saw Aoko walking up to him.

"What's up?" he asked.

She handed him a small, burgundy box. "I finished those gloves for you."

Kazuma nodded appreciatively as he opened the box, revealing a pair of red gloves with dark blue stripes down the middle that covered the ring and middle fingers. "These look nice."

"Try'em out," Aoko suggested.

Kazuma motioned over to an area away from the street and tried on the gloves when they arrived.

Flexing his fingers some he nodded in approval. "They feel nice." After a moment, Clarent appeared in his hand in a flash of light. He waited a moment, reflexively expecting the burning sensation but was pleased to feel no such response. He then extended his hand out as a ball of energy formed and then dispelled. "Good, the light mana from the sword won't hurt me and I can still transmit my own mana through it."

Aoko then flung her arms around his shoulders. "So, you'll let me come along on your little adventure, right?"

Kazuma twitched an eyebrow as he poked her on the forehead with one finger. "I already said I would, now get off me, your boobs are pressing into my back."

Aoko smirked slyly. "Oh? Wanna see more?"

Kazuma twitched both eyebrows. "Don't tempt me…"

"Well, where you off to now?"

"Unfortunately our strength isn't quite enough to go up against a bunch of Captains right now so we've spent a lot of this week training. And that's where I'm heading now."

Aoko then grinned playfully.

Kazuma sighed in exasperation.

* * *

Kazuma arrived at the training area shortly thereafter, Aoko following right behind him.

The others looked at her in confusion.

However, after a moment, Yuko's eyes widened. "Aoko Aozaki?!"

Aoko smiled as she waved at Yuko. "Hey."

Orihime blinked curiously. "Aunt Yuko, you know her?"

Yuko nodded in response. "Yes, she's an old friend of mine. We haven't seen each other in almost a year."

Kazuma looked at Aoko with a twitching eyebrow.

Aoko merely stuck her tongue out at him with a smirk.

Kazuma sighed and then looked around curiously. "Where's Arcueid?"

Aika sighed in response. "She hasn't shown up yet."

Kazuma grumbled in annoyance. "She probably fell asleep at home again. I'll treat you to a meal after this as an apology, alright?"

Aika looked at him in surprise as he disappeared into Kamui.

Akeno smirked and turned to Rias. "I'll be right back."

Rias nodded with an eyebrow raised in confusion.

* * *

Kazuma arrived at his apartment and walked into the front door.

As he walked in Medea immediately pointed to his bedroom.

Kazuma sighed and walked in, finding Arcueid, as he expected, passed out. "You really sleep a lot."

Arcueid sat up slowly and rubbed the sleepiness from her eyes. "I'm not used to staying awake this long. Normally after I kill Roa I sleep until next time. This is the first time he's immediately taken a new body like this. At least, as far as I know."

"Well I still need your help with the training, so let's get going."

Arcueid stood up with a stretch and nodded with a smile.

As the two walked out the door, Medea glanced at Kazehana who nodded.

* * *

After stepping out into the hallway, Kazuma activated his Mangekyo but was immediately smacked on the head by Arcueid.

With an annoyed frown she chided, "No, you said you'd stop using that unless you need to," while waving a finger.

Kazuma sighed in resignation. "Fine. Then let's get going, we'll use the rooftops to get there faster."

Arcueid nodded in agreement with a smile.

* * *

The two arrived swiftly back at the training area.

Kazuma sighed in exasperation as he walked into the warehouse with Arcueid. "Sorry that took so long."

Aoko smirked at him. "You've sure got quite the group going with you."

Kazuma nodded in agreement. He then turned and saw Akeno standing with Arturia beside her. "Saber?"

Akeno nodded. "Yes. I told you'd be treating us all to a meal."

Kazuma twitched an eyebrow. "That was an offer for Aika only."

Arturia walked up to Kazuma. She put a hand on his shoulder and rubbed it lightly. "I am sure you can spare the expense."

Kazuma folded his arms with a sigh. "Fine."

Rias and Akeno shared a thoughtful expression.

Kazuma scratched his head and turned to Yoruichi. "So, shall we just pick up where we left off?"

The cat nodded in agreement.

* * *

In the Soul Society, Erza and Hinata were speaking about Erza's time in the human world once more when Hinata looked around.

Erza blinked curiously. "Is something the matter?"

Hinata shook her head. "Not quite, but it sounds like there's a ruckus going on outside."

"I have plenty of time to give you my tales, you should deal with this."

Hinata nodded in agreement and exited the prison area.

* * *

Outside, Hinata looked around over the massive, maze-like fortress that made up the headquarters for the Soul Reapers. As she looked around she noticed a large crowd of people gathered near one of the gates.

* * *

She made her way there swiftly and noticed a person she didn't recognize enter through the gate.

The person was a woman with long, flowing green hair that reached her lower legs, matching green eyes, wearing a simple yet regal outfit consisting of a white dress with many gold adornments, golden gauntlets on her arms with flared shoulders, a golden tiara with a vine-like shape and a red jewel in the middle, a gold choker, a golden necklace with a large ornament on the end, long, knee-length, high-heeled, strapped sandals, a thigh-high stocking on one leg, and a long golden staff with a blue orb on the end in her hands.

The woman walked towards a group of Soul Reaper Captains, Unohana, Byakuya, Ichimaru, Aizen, and Zaraki being among the group, and bowed lightly with a smile. "You came with quite the welcome Captain Yamamoto."

Yamamoto, an old man with red eyes, a long, white beard that reached past his waist with ornamental wrappings on it, two prominent scars on his bald head, wearing the standard Soul Reaper Captain uniform, though with the haori draped over his back rather than worn, bowed to the woman in return. "It is only appropriate for a visitor such as yourself, Lady Palutena."

The woman, Palutena smiled happily. "So, shall we move somewhere indoors?"

Yamamoto nodded in agreement.

As he walked away, Ichimaru merely watched Palutena with his normal smirk.

Zaraki narrowed his eyes with a grin. '_She's strong…heh…_'

Aizen merely kept his eyes forward.

Several other Captains, a man with a wide hat and pink haori and a man with a skeletal appearance, watched Palutena interestedly.

The other female Captain narrowed her eyes at Palutena.

The lower ranked Soul Reapers generally had their eyes glued to the graceful woman.

* * *

Hinata raised an eyebrow before returning to Erza.

* * *

"What was the noise?" Erza asked.

Hinata shrugged in response as she sat down. "Some strange woman arrived here. Don't recognize her and all the men were drooling over her."

Erza narrowed her eyes in thought.

* * *

Kazuma twitched an eyebrow as he looked at the large hole in front of him. "Well…you're powers are increasing in intensity, Ichigo. So you've got that going for you."

The remnants of his abilities faded as he put the locket away. "Y-yeah…didn't really expect that to happen."

Aika scratched her head lightly. "And I thought Chad's energy fist thing caused damage."

Kazuma sighed and folded his arms. "I'd say we're done here, so why don't we get something to eat?"

"Right!" the others agreed.

"I need to go on ahead first, so I'll be back in a bit," Kazuma remarked before swiftly vanishing into Kamui.

"Hey! Kazuma!" Arcueid shouted as he vanished before grumbling. She tightened her fist before frowning in worry. '_If you keep using that power like that…_'

* * *

He returned to the warehouse shortly thereafter as Arcueid knocked him on the head.

"Gah! Hey, what was that for?!" Kazuma shouted angrily.

"I thought I told you not to use that power unless you absolutely need to," Arcueid chastised.

Kazuma groaned as he rubbed the sore on his head. "Didn't have to friggin' hit me on the head like that."

"That's what I'm going to do from now on if you use Kamui when you don't need to."

"I believe that is enough bickering," Arturia interjected.

Kazuma sighed and turned to the entrance. "Let's get going then." Kazuma twitched an eyebrow as he felt a weight land on his head. He looked up and saw Yoruichi. "Is there a reason you're up there?"

"It's a nice view. Plus all that hot air inside your head will keep me warm."

Kazuma merely grumbled in annoyance as he left the warehouse, but stopped when he noticed several people nearby. He sighed as he saw who they were.

Arturia blinked curiously. "Caster and Assassin."

"Good to see you again Saber," Medea greeted sharply.

Arturia huffed.

Kazuma sighed and turned to Medea. "What are you all doing here?"

Behind Medea and Souji stood Kazehana, Hibiki, and Hikari.

Kazehana waved blithely. "We just wanted to see where you running off to all the time."

"I'm going to assume you want to join us?" Kazuma asked as he folded his arms.

"Naturally," Medea responded.

"Where are you going exactly?" Hikari asked.

* * *

Eventually the group arrived at a familiar place, Kazuma's apartment.

As they approached, however, Kazuma frowned in thought and glanced at Medea.

Medea nodded and immediately teleported away.

"Hang on, if she can teleport like that, why didn't we just do it that way?" Rias asked.

"Walking there allows you to be hungrier, which works for me since I like to cook lots of food," Kazuma answered.

"Oh, I get it," Rias responded.

"You actually fell for that?" Hikari remarked snidely.

"Hm?"

"Nevermind."

* * *

Eventually Kazuma led the large group up to his apartment where he found Medea waiting with "Muffins" on her lap.

Kazuma frowned in annoyance.

"Muffins" looked up at the group and gave a light meow before disappearing into Kazuma's room.

Kazuma merely sighed as he slapped a hand over his face. "This is going to be stressful, isn't it?"

* * *

Fortunately, Kazuma managed to begin cooking the meals for the group. Although it took longer than desired since he couldn't keep the girls out long enough to prepare the food.

He ran into some trouble when Koneko attempted to sneak in behind him and grab some of his snacks, but the water bottle he had used previously managed to force her out of the room.

Though as he set the table for the meal itself he noticed her angry glares at him under her wet hair.

* * *

**And another one bites the dust. Hopefully you all enjoyed that. And with the plot of Tentacle and Witches out of the way, we can finally move on with the trip to the Soul Society and the continuation of the Bleach storyline.  
**


	20. And Into the Fire

**Chapter XX**

**Hello everybody, yep, the next chapter of Chaos Pawn of the Gremory is here. Hopefully everyone enjoyed the last chapter, and hopefully you will all enjoy this one. If you do, be sure to leave a review. Anyway, I would, as usual, like to thank my coauthor Bakuto Masaki for all of his help in this as well as my secondary author TheLastNanaya for all of his help as well. With that out of the way, how about we get on with the reviewer responses?**

**andrew: Thanks. Yeah, whether or not to do the orgy lemon was thrown back and forth but eventually it was decided that we would skip it, at least for now, because there have just been so many lemons over the past few chapters that some readers would be pushed away. Plus we do not want to incur the wrath of FanFiction, they have a history of deleting stories with lemons in them, so including that many was a bit of a gamble. We might include it later though. Not sure about those two but maybe. Thanks, same to you, even though it is after the holidays at this point. So rather, I hope your holidays were good.  
**

**Well, that about does it for reviewer responses, on with the main story.**

* * *

Kazuma, Rias, Koneko, Akeno, Yuuto, Ichigo, Orihime, Sado, Aika, Arcueid, Kazehana, Hibiki, Hikari, Toyotama, Mirajane, Presa, Sheele, Leone, Yuko, Aoko, Medea, Souji, and Arturia sat in the dining room of Kazuma's apartment, which Kazuma realized was smaller than it seemed, eating a large dinner Kazuma had prepared for the group.

As the group ate and conversed, Koneko blinked curiously and looked down.

"Muffins" was sitting next to her purring.

Koneko looked at the cat curiously and scooted her chair back some, allowing the feline to hop into her lap.

Kazuma looked at that moment curiously and then smiled. "She likes you."

Koneko looked at him curiously as she stroked "Muffins'" head. "She?"

Kazuma nodded. "Yeah, she's a stray I managed to pick up. Well, I think it's a she."

"Muffins" looked at Kazuma annoyed.

He grinned slyly. He then redirected his attention to Koneko. "Her name is Muffins."

"Muffins…" Koneko remarked as she stroked the cat's head, occasionally offering her food.

Kazuma smiled before returning to his food.

"What's got you all smiles?" Aoko asked playfully.

Kazuma shrugged in response. "I like to see people enjoy my food."

Aoko blinked curiously. "Oh, is that it…?" Aoko asked disappointed.

Kazuma smirked in response.

"More," Koneko demanded as she extended her hand to Kazuma.

"You can get some," Kazuma remarked.

Koneko pointed to "Muffins" who was happily sleeping on her lap.

Kazuma sighed and took the plate, putting more food on it before handing it back to the white-haired girl.

Koneko nodded in response and continued eating, occasionally handing bites down to "Muffins".

The room was suddenly struck by loud screeching as an object flew around the room.

"Wh-what is that?!" Rias shouted as the object flew in the air above.

Kazuma sighed and grabbed a broom nearby and thrust it into the sky, stubbing Ryuuma on the chin, knocking the Dragon-Hollow to the ground.

Rias blinked curiously and asked more calmly, "Erm, what is that thing?"

"It's a long story," Kazuma answered in annoyance.

Ryuuma stood up and shrieked lightly before turning to Yuko.

Yuko looked at the little creature and waved with a smile.

Almost immediately the creature took flight and flew happily towards Yuko, slamming directly into her breasts.

"Wh-whoa!" Yuko shouted as the sudden impact knocked her chair back and onto the floor.

The excitable Dragon-Hollow chirped happily as it rubbed its head through Yuko's abundant cleavage.

"H-hey now, s-stop…!" Yuko demanded to the happy hybrid before one of Kazuma's tendrils extended and grabbed it by the midsection and lifted Ryuuma away and placed it on the other end of the table near him.

"That's enough out of you," Kazuma remarked sharply.

Ryuuma growled lowly in disappointment.

"So, uhm, what is that?" Orihime asked as she pointed at Ryuuma.

"An annoyance," Kazuma answered bluntly.

Medea frowned and waved towards Ryuuma.

Ryuuma waddled over to her and hopped into her lap.

"How can you be so mean to something so cute?" Medea asked.

Kazuma sighed heavily. "You find the strangest things attractive."

"I like you don't I?"

Kazuma twitched an eyebrow.

Hikari and Hibiki turned to each other and sighed.

Rias blinked curiously as she looked to the side.

"Something wrong?" Kazuma asked.

Rias pointed to the other side of the table, where Arturia sat with a massive stack of plates and bowls.

"Okay, what is it?" Kazuma asked plainly.

Rias looked at him flatly. "Oh, I don't know, maybe the fact that Saber has eaten enough food for an entire family and is still going."

Kazuma raised an eyebrow. "So? She's always been a big eater." He then frowned in slight fear. "I still remember when she was pregnant she ate all the food in Camelot. Those were dark days…"

Arturia twitched an eyebrow and threw one of said bowls and hit him right in the face, causing his chair to topple to the ground. She then continued eating as if nothing had happened.

Rias, Akeno, and the others looked at Kazuma and Arturia worriedly.

As Kazuma sat up and corrected his chair, groaning in annoyance, he turned to Rias. "Hey, Rias, can I ask you something?"

Rias turned to him curiously. "Certainly."

"How many members do you have in your peerage?"

Rias tilted her head curiously. "What do you mean? There's you, Akeno, Koneko, and Yuuto."

Kazuma narrowed his eyes. "Really? That's all?"

Rias frowned in thought.

"I happened to see you going over your Evil Pieces one day, and I saw that there's a Bishop missing."

Rias narrowed her eyes as she looked at him, her eyes momentarily flashing red. "That's not something you need to worry about."

Kazuma narrowed his eyes in response, his Sharingan activating. "Sorry, but mind-manipulating magic isn't going to work on me."

Rias smirked proudly. "Oh? Is that so?"

The rest of the dinner party became silent as the tension in the room became almost palpable as Kazuma and Rias had a stare down.

At that moment, Kazehana sauntered over to Kazuma, seemingly having had a few drinks already, and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "Kazuma…lemme sit next to you," she begged.

"Hey! Who said _you_ got to do that!?" Hikari shouted angrily.

Hibiki glared at Kazehana in agreement. "Right, we knew him before you did!"

Kazehana stuck out her tongue. "Yes, but he Winged me before the two of you."

"You're all wrong, I knew him before any of you," Akeno interrupted.

"Come on thunder-lady, we all know you're just as wrong as they are," Leone argued as she folded her arms under her bosom, which even then was smaller than Akeno's.

"Incorrect, you are the one who is wrong as well," Arturia interjected. "As such, the seat next to him should be mine, as I am his wife."

"So what?!" Leone, Hibiki, and Hikari shot back.

"Look who thinks she's so important," Medea jabbed at Arturia. "I knew him long before you did."

Kazuma sighed as the arguments continued like that for several minutes. Though he looked to his sides curiously as Arcueid and Sheele sat down quietly next to him on either side.

"HEY!" the other girls all shouted in anger.

* * *

Kazuma slowly woke up the next morning after the gathering of people had gone home. Though when he opened his eyes he sighed lightly. Hibiki, Hikari, Toyotama, Kazehana, Arcueid, Medea, and Souji were all piled into his bed. He sighed and turned to the side and paled.

On the wall was a message written in blood. "It's time. Come to my shop, Urahara." Kazuma blinked as he noticed smaller text under that. "Nice orgy by the way."

Kazuma twitched an eyebrow angrily.

* * *

Kazuma exited his room and began to prepare to leave. After a short time the rest of his housemates slowly woke up and gathered in the kitchen.

"You're not actually planning on going alone, are you?" Medea asked.

"No, of course not. Ichigo and the others will be coming," Kazuma answered.

"Well there's no way you're going without us," Kazehana said as Hikari and Hibiki stood beside her, wearing skimpy leather outfits, with Toyotama beside Hikari.

Kazuma narrowed his eyes. "I'm sorry, I can't allow that."

Hibiki grabbed his hand as he turned. "That isn't fair. We can feel your emotions through our Bond, and being able to feel your emotions without knowing what's causing them is a horrible feeling."

"Besides," Hikari interjected, "we're not defenseless."

Kazuma looked at them and concentrated on his thoughts, he could feel their determination. He sighed in response. "Fine. But if things get bad I'm sending the three of you into Kamui." He then turned to Medea, Souji, Arcueid, and Presa. "Are you four planning on coming?"

Presa shook her head. "No. The group you have already is large enough. And while it's very tempting to join you, we agree someone needs to stay here and keep things safe, after all, who's to keep your place from getting destroyed while you're gone?"

Kazuma nodded in response with a smile. "Don't worry, I'll be back as soon as I can."

"That's not what's important," Mirajane interjected. "What's important is that you come back with Erza."

Kazuma nodded.

"You're not going?" Arcueid asked.

Mirajane shook her head sadly. "No, I'm a Hollow. All Soul Reapers are specifically trained and equipped to hunt and kill Hollows. As much as I want to help rescue Erza, I would only get in the way on this mission."

Kazuma walked over and put a hand on Mirajane's shoulder. "Don't worry, I won't rest until I'm finished."

Mirajane nodded happily.

Kazuma, Hikari, Hibiki, Toyotama, and Kazehana walked out of the apartment and towards Urahara's shop.

* * *

As they made their way there, the group ran into someone unexpected, Aoko.

"What are you doing here?" Kazehana asked.

"It's a long story, but she'll be coming with us," Kazuma explained.

"You've trained, haven't you, Kazuma?" Aoko asked.

"Of course. My mana has been rather expended lately since I've had to keep three hundred Thought Projections going while they trained over the past week."

"Guess that fits you, always going to the extreme."

* * *

The group of six arrived and saw Rias and her peerage, along with Ichigo, Sado, Aika, Orihime, and Yoruichi standing at the door to Urahara's shop.

"Good to see we've all arrived," Yoruichi commented.

"Not quite all of us," Kazuma responded.

The others looked at him confused as he turned to the side.

To their surprise, Uryu Ishida walked up to the group.

"Uryu, are you coming too?" Orihime asked.

Uryu nodded in agreement. "Yes."

Kazuma nodded in understanding. "Sounds good to me. So, Hat-n-Clogs, how 'bout you show us what took so long?"

Kisuke nodded in understanding as he turned around. "This way."

* * *

He led the group down into the lower training area of his shop, where they saw a massive stone doorway in front of them.

"So…what is this thing?" Kazuma asked as he folded his arms.

"A Senkaimon, a gate that connects to the Soul Society."

"Like what Byakuya used?" Kazuma asked.

Kisuke thought for a moment. "Sorta. That was the standard Senkaimon. This is the Spirit Converter variant. It converts physical energy into spiritual energy. It's not easy to set up either. But it will allow all of you to travel through to the Soul Society safely."

Kazuma raised an eyebrow as Kisuke walked up to him and jabbed him with his cane, removing his soul from his body. Kazuma shook his head as his body slumped over. "That part always makes me queasy."

"There is one caveat to this however," Kisuke continued.

The group looked at him concerned.

"You only have four minutes from the time I open the gate to get through." Kisuke then turned to Kazuma. "This is your last chance, are you certain you want to do this, Kazuma Soryu?"

Kazuma tightened a fist and then nodded. "Yes. I'm the reason that Erza got into this situation. I'm going to the Soul Society. If she's alive, then I'll bring her back. If she's dead, then I'll avenge her."

Kisuke stared at Kazuma calmly before smirking.

Arturia glanced at Kazuma worried, while his Sekirei gave similar expressions. Arturia frowned lightly as she looked back at the Senkaimon. '_This isn't good. If he's that enraged, there's a good chance this could get messy. Though knowing him that's probably what he intends to do._'

"Alright, let's get this show on the road," Kazuma commanded.

Kisuke nodded. "Right, but first I need to explain a few things. As I said, this gate converts physical energy into spiritual energy. That's because of the fact that the Soul Society is a spiritual world. Meaning that unless you are a spirit, you can't interact with it. And right now, only one of you is a spirit."

"Ahem," Arturia interrupted as she raised a hand.

"Alright, _two_ of you are spirits. Regardless, the point is, only those two, Kazuma, who is a Soul Reaper, and you, can enter the Soul Society."

"So…the gate will let us pass through without extracting our souls?" Uryu asked.

"Correct. The Spirit Conversion Machine will allow you to stay in your present forms, and have access to almost all of your powers."

"Alright, we understand already," Ichigo interrupted.

Kisuke twitched an eyebrow. "I'm not finished yet. As I said earlier, there's a four minute time limit. I can only keep the gate open for that four minutes. Anyone who hasn't made it through within that time is trapped in the Dangai, the Precipice World between this world and the Soul Society."

"I have one question," Rias interrupted.

Kisuke nodded silently.

"How will we make it through this gate in that time, if you say it's so difficult?"

Aoko smirked in response. "You just leave that to me. Once we get in there, you guys just stick close and we'll get through in no time."

"While your confidence is admirable, I wouldn't get too cocky," Yoruichi chided. "Once we're inside, there are a few things you need to remember. Keep looking ahead, don't look back, and don't let your thoughts wander to anything except our mission."

"We already know all of this," Kazuma retorted plainly. "If we didn't, we wouldn't be here."

"So you understand that if you lose, you can never return to this life?"

Kazuma hissed in response. "This isn't the first time that I've crossed a dimensional gap where screwing up means certain destruction."

Yoruichi looked at him curiously. "So be it."

Kisuke and Tessai stood on either sides of the Senkaimon and knelt down, with energy surging from them to the space within the gate.

"Get ready, here it comes!" Kisuke shouted.

Aoko stood in front of the group and said, "Alright, everyone get close."

The rest of the group gathered around her as the space in the gate brightened more and more.

Aoko extended her hands forward as a shell of blue energy encapsulated everyone. She then turned to Kazuma. "Start building up power. I'm not going to be able to maintain a barrier this big for long without supplemental power."

Kazuma nodded and slammed his fists together. "Boosted Gear!"

**"Dragon Booster!"** the gauntlets shouted as they appeared on his hands in a flash of light.

"…Go!" Kisuke shouted as the light shot out and engulfed everyone.

As the light died down the group had vanished.

Kisuke stood up and walked over to the gate, flinching as it burned his hand.

* * *

In the Soul Society, the main fortress of the Soul Reapers was filled with the sound of alarms.

"Red alert! Red alert! Intruders detected in West Rukon!" a voice sounded through the area. "This is not a drill! Breach detected in West Rukon!"

* * *

Renji stood in one of the buildings as he heard the alarm. "What the hell is going on?"

* * *

Inside of a large meeting hall, Palutena looked around as the alarms sounded. "My, my. What's this?"

Yamamoto narrowed his eyes and turned to one of the nearby sentries.

The sentry shook his head in response.

Yamamoto sighed and turned to Palutena. "I am sure it is nothing to be concerned with. Now, what is it you were saying?"

"Ah, yes. If possible, I would like to begin trading between Hel, or, what do you call it?"

"The Soul Society."

"Yes, that. I would like to begin trade between your Soul Society and Olympus."

* * *

In a space with an endless sky and similar ground, moving, flesh-like walls began collapsing and squeezing inward.

Ahead of the moving wall sections, a blue light shot forth at immense speed.

Inside the blue light, Aoko stood at the head of the group, a barrier of energy flowing from her hands as she breathed heavily from the exhaustion. She turned around and said, "Kazuma!"

Kazuma nodded and placed his hand, which was covered by the full gauntlet of the Boosted Gear, on her shoulder. "Boosted Gear: Gift!"

**"Transfer!"** the gauntlet shouted as the green jewel lit up.

Aoko's face reddened as the energy flowed into her. "I-is there a reason it feels like this…?"

"Sorry, I didn't set it up," Kazuma rebutted. "Alright, think you can get us out of here?"

Aoko turned back to him with a smirk. "Hold onto your lunch, this kind of time acceleration takes some getting used to."

The blue light suddenly shot forward at incredible speeds, far outpacing the collapsing walls.

* * *

In the skies above one of the village areas around the Soul Reapers' main fortress, a bright light pulsed before several streaks of light shot from it and collided with the ground hard.

As the dust cleared, Kazuma, Toyotama, Hikari, Hibiki, Kazehana, Rias, Koneko, Kiba, Akeno, Arturia, Aoko, Ichigo, Orihime, Sado, Uryu, Aika, and Yoruichi stood up and looked around.

"So this is…the Soul Society…?" Orihime asked as she looked around.

"Seems like it," Kiba answered.

"This specific place is called the Rukon District," Yoruichi explained.

"I see," Kazuma remarked as he looked around. He then looked ahead and saw the Soul Reapers' main fortress.

"That place is the Seireitei, the home base of the Soul Reapers."

"That so…?" Kazuma answered calmly.

"If you're getting any funny ideas, don't."

Kazuma cracked his knuckles as he set down a bag he'd brought with him. "Why not? They left the front door wide open for us. Might as well use it." Before anyone could tell him otherwise, Kazuma surged forward.

"…Dammit…" Yoruichi cursed in annoyance.

The group ran to catch up to Kazuma, Koneko grabbing the bag he had dropped, and attempted to follow behind him.

Kazuma ran forward towards the gate but stopped as the gate slammed shut in front of him. Kazuma narrowed his eyes as he looked to the side and saw an extremely tall and muscular man who towered over everyone else with black hair tied into a ponytail, long sideburns that extended down far enough to be tied into miniature ponytail-like tufts, narrow black eyes, wearing a shihakusho with the left side open, exposing armor on his left arm, and a red hat with tassels on his head, wielding two huge axes.

"Who the hell are you?" Kazuma asked in annoyance.

"I am Jidanbo Ikkanzaka, the gatekeeper for the White Gate Road," the giant, Jidanbo, answered.

"Alright Jidanbo, let us through."

Jidanbo laughed loudly and heartily as the group approached.

"This isn't good," Yoruichi remarked in concern.

"Why's that?" Orihime asked.

"That's Jidanbo, one of the gatekeepers for the Seireitei. He's immensely powerful. Our best bet now would be to pull back."

"If we've come this far we might as well take him on," Ichigo remarked slamming his fists together.

Jidanbo narrowed his eyes and slammed an axe into the ground, erecting a makeshift wall between Kazuma and himself against the others. "No," Jidanbo said loudly. "I will fight you one on one only. You must wait your turn."

Kazuma narrowed his eyes in annoyance. "Fine. If you wish to do it that way then I'll end this quick."

"Is it just me," Rias interjected, "or does Kazuma sound really angry?"

"It's because he is," Toyotama answered, sweating lightly. "It's simmered down some since we got here but he's just mad the whole time. Now he's angry and annoyed. I just hope he can back it up."

"You do not need to worry about him," Arturia remarked. "If his strength is even one tenth what it used to be this giant will be nothing more than a road bump."

The others looked at her curiously and then refocused on the duel.

"I'm ready whenever you are," Kazuma snarled.

"Take…thiis!" Jidanbo shouted as he swung one of his gargantuan axes down on Kazuma.

Kazuma raised a hand up as the axe impacted the spot where he was standing, sending dust, debris, and tremors out.

The group stood in shock.

"D-did he just take that hit?" Uryu asked.

Jidanbo smirked victoriously and then paled.

Beneath his axe stood Kazuma, having caught the huge blade with one hand.

"My turn," Kazuma answered bluntly as he clenched his fingers and then hoisted the axe up before throwing it back behind him with one hand, sending Jidanbo with it.

The group watched as Jidanbo soared over them before slamming into the ground with a powerful thud.

Uryu and the others gaped in response.

Arturia huffed in response as Kazuma turned towards them. "That took three seconds longer than it should have."

Kazuma sighed as he walked over towards the group. "Gimme a break. I'm still getting used to this again."

"You could have simply thrown him instantly rather than waiting for the dust to clear."

"Oh come on, that looked cool."

Arturia smirked in amusement. "I will grant you that."

Jidanbo moaned as Kazuma walked up to him. "So, how's that?"

Jidanbo stood up and looked at Kazuma. "I am quite shocked. I have seen only a select few block my first strike. I didn't even get to show you my favorite moves, I've never been defeated so effortlessly. As a mark of respect for you defeating me, I shall open the gate for you."

With that, Jidanbo carried himself over to the large gate and placed his hands underneath it, hoisting the large, white block up from the ground enough for Kazuma and the others to pass.

With grunts of exhaustion, Jidanbo remarked, "…There…that should…be enough…"

Kazuma nodded in agreement before he stopped. "Wait!" he ordered, extending his hands out.

Gin Ichimaru slowly walked towards the gate and looked up at Jidanbo, the same, ever-present smirk on his face. Waving a finger at the giant, Gin said in an amused tone, "Tsk, tsk, tsk. Jidanbo, what are you doing?"

"C-Captain Ichimaru…" Jidanbo muttered worriedly. "I…this man defeated in me one-on-one combat. I felt it was only just to reward his victory."

Gin then pulled his Zanpakuto from its sheath and, in a swift motion Kazuma could barely see, slashed off Jidanbo's left arm, causing the giant to fall to the his knees. "You seem to misunderstand that. As a gatekeeper, your duty is to guard the gate, not to open it. Rather, when a guardian loses, it means death."

Yoruichi's eyes narrowed as the cat looked over the group. '_They may all be in some ways stronger than before, but they're still no match for a Captain._'

"So, shall I?" Arturia asked, stepping forward slightly.

Kazuma raised a hand. "No, don't. You'll get your chance."

Arturia then lowered her hands with a nod.

"I'm glad you realize that, Kazuma," Yoruichi remarked.

Gin cracked an eye open as he overhead what Yoruichi. "Kazuma, is it? My, my, that's even more reason I cannot let you pass."

Kazuma narrowed his eyes as he raised one of his armored hands. "You know me or somethin'?" Kazuma rebutted as he took a step forward.

"You could say that," Gin rebutted as he swiftly withdrew his Zanpakuto and thrust it towards Kazuma, the blade extending impossibly as he did.

"Damn!" Kazuma cursed as he withdrew Zangetsu instantly, barely managing to block the strike from Gin's Zanpakuto, though the attack also slammed him into Jidanbo, causing the giant to fall from where he was kneeling, also causing the gate to fall and close completely.

"Kazuma!" Orihime and Aika shouted as he tumbled into the dust cloud created by Jidanbo.

Kazuma stood up slowly and hissed in annoyance. "Dammit. The gate closed."

"It was inevitable," Yoruichi remarked. "With a Captain like Ichimaru waiting on the other side we had little chance of getting through."

"Tch," Kazuma snarled as he turned to Jidanbo. He then walked over to the giant's destroyed left arm.

Jidanbo groaned when he felt pain on his left arm. He looked and noticed Kazuma placing his severed arm against the stump. "What are you doing?" Jidanbo asked.

"I'm going to heal you. So just sit quietly," Kazuma rebutted as a faint green light emanated from his hands.

Jidanbo blinked curiously as he felt the pain in his arm momentarily increase before subsiding again.

After a moment Kazuma sighed and stepped back. "So how does it feel big guy?"

Jidanbo sat up and flexed his arm before moving his fingers. "It is healed. Thank you for helping me."

"You helped us and then got your ass beat because of it. I could at least return the favor."

As this happened, Sado noticed something tugging on his shirt. He turned around and saw a small boy with short, unruly brown hair and brown eyes wearing a simple kimono.

Sado looked at the boy curiously. "Sorry, do I know you?"

The boy smiled and answered, "It's me. Yuichi Shibata."

Sado looked at the boy curiously before widening his eyes slightly.

"Wanna see my new family?"

Sado nodded as he followed Yuichi.

Yoruichi silently watched the two before turning back to the others. "Alright, it's time we come up with a new strategy."

Kazuma and the others nodded in agreement as Jidanbo stood up.

The group, minus Sado, followed Yoruichi to another area of the Rukon District.

* * *

Several hours passed as Yoruichi led the group to the right spot, with Sado eventually rejoining the group.

When Yoruichi seemingly found the right spot, the cat walked up to a small bar and asked one of the people there, "Tell me, do you know where Kukaku Shiba is?"

The man gasped in shock but before he could respond the air was filled with the sound of loud rumbling.

Everyone turned to the side before Rias and her group had to jump as several men riding atop giant boars stopped next to the large group.

One of the men, a tall, muscular man with chin-length black hair, black eyes, and a partially missing left eyebrow wearing a vest, scarf, bandana, and a pair of goggles, stepped off of his boar and looked at the group crossly.

"Ganju, what are you doing?!" one of the men in the bar shouted.

The boar-riding man, Ganju, ignored the other man as he looked at Kazuma. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Kazuma looked at the stocky man in annoyance. "I don't know who you are and I don't know why my presence matters to you."

"Why you…!" Ganju shouted as he lunged at Kazuma with a punch.

Kazuma lazily kicked Ganju straight through the wall, causing him to slide along the ground for several feet before stopping.

"Aaahhh! Ganju!" the other men shouted before picking the unconscious brute up and riding off.

"Who the hell was that?" Ichigo asked in confusion.

"It's probably best not to ask," Kiba warned.

"What we need now is a place to stay," Yoruichi suggested.

The others nodded in agreement.

* * *

In her prison cell, Erza laid in the bed silently when she noticed a shift in the air. She slowly opened her eyes and suddenly sat up with shock.

In front of her, in the prison cell and sitting the sole chair in the room, was a young man with pale skin, crimson eyes, and shoulder-length silver hair wearing a light blue shirt, black pants, geta sandals, and an ankle-length black haori with a raining, green matrix code design on it draped over his shoulders.

"N-Naoya!" she shouted in shock.

The man, Naoya, raised a hand with a single finger extended. "Shhh."

Erza nodded in response and remained silent.

"It seems you're in quite a bind, Miss Scarlet," he said with amusement.

"Yes, I am. And it is all of my own doing," she replied despondently.

"Now, now, no need to be so harsh on yourself. After all, my newest project has just arrived."

Erza looked at him curiously and then widened her eyes. "No! You don't mean-!?"

Naoya extended a finger and put it over her lips. "I have but a short time here, and I've come with a message."

Erza nodded silently as he folded his hands back inside his sleeves.

"There are more Mirrors than just Edolas, Miss Scarlet. And some have Reflections that terrify even me. So beware. For the Shadows of an Empire are all consuming."

Erza nodded in response. "I will. Thank you for the warning."

Naoya smiled before turning into a black mass that sunk into the floor and vanished.

* * *

The morning after the curious encounter with Ganju, the group of Kazuma, Ichigo, Uryu, Sado, Orihime, Rias, Akeno, Koneko, Kiba, Kazehana, Hibiki, Hikari, Toyotama, Aoko, Arturia, Aika, and Yoruichi walked through more of the Rukon District as Orihime hummed in thought.

"Something wrong, Orihime?" Kiba asked.

"This person we're going to see, Kukaku Shiba, they're a friend of Yoruichi's, right?" Orihime responded.

"Uhm…yes…"

"So then…he must be some kind of pedigree cat!"

Rias sighed in response. "And I'm told I'm the odd one."

"And you are," Kazuma interjected.

Rias looked at him annoyed.

"She's just weirder."

Rias sighed and then walked over to Kazuma. "You know, I get the feeling you don't like me."

Kazuma blinked curiously and then tilted his head in thought. "Why do you say that?"

Rias looked off to the side in frustration. "All you do is insult me."

"That's because I find your reactions amusing. If I didn't like you I wouldn't even bother acknowledging you."

Rias frowned and asked, "Well, think you could dial back? Just a little?"

Kazuma sighed and shrugged in response. "Alright, fine."

Akeno smiled happily as the group continued.

* * *

At that same time, in her cell, Erza sat in the chair in the middle of the room when she saw Renji walk up to her. "Your execution is fourteen days away. It'll be carried out on Sokyoku Hill. And they're going to move you to the Repentance Cell."

Erza nodded in understanding as Renji walked away. She turned her gaze back to the sole window in her cell. '_Kazuma…have you truly come all this way…?_'

* * *

In another area of the Seireitei, Palutena was wandering the area mildly bored. "Hmm…there's so little to do around here. Perhaps I should do something to help out as a sign of good will." Her attention was then drawn to a kitchen as her eyes lit up. "That's it!"

* * *

Kazuma and the others continued walking through a forested area, looking for the person Yoruichi had told them about, Kukaku Shiba.

"Are you sure we're headed the right way?" Ichigo asked.

"Y-yes, I'm sure, this map seems fairly accurate…" Kazuma remarked.

Arturia blinked curiously. "_You're_ the one leading us?"

"Yes I am!" he shouted back annoyed.

"No wonder we're lost."

Orihime tilted her head curiously and walked up to Arturia. "Uhm, is it particularly bad that Kazuma is the one leading us?"

Arturia sighed as she put a hand to her head in exasperation. "His sense of direction is as awful as Gawain's sense of dress."

"Huh…?" some of the others muttered in confusion.

Arturia realized her slip and glanced to the side embarrassed. "N-nothing. Please just ignore me."

Eventually Aoko snarled and walked up to Kazuma taking the map from him.

"Hey!" Kazuma shouted in argument.

Aoko pushed him down with a hand and examined the map. "Hmm…we're supposed to go west here, you're having us go northeast…"

Kazuma twitched an eyebrow in annoyance.

Aoko grinned and asked, "How about you let _me_ do the leading from now on?"

Kazuma grumbled in frustration as Aoko steered the group in the proper direction.

* * *

As the group continued their trek, now heading in the proper direction, Orihime hummed in thought.

"What's on your mind?" Hikari asked.

Yuuto tried and failed to stop Hikari from asking that question.

"I wonder…if this Kukaku person moves so often and lives so far from civilization…he must really want to keep his identity a secret."

"That's incorrect," Yoruichi corrected.

"Oh?" Orihime responded curiously.

"Yes. Although Kukaku moves constantly, you will still recognize her home almost instantly."

Kazuma interrupted and pointed ahead with a look of disbelief. "Let me guess…that's it…isn't it…?"

Yoruichi nodded in response, "It is."

The house in question was a relatively simple house with a giant smokestack in the back and two massive stone arms on either side holding up a bright red sign that read, "Kukaku Shiba."

Sado and Yuuto merely stared at the house plainly. "Cool," Sado remarked.

"Isn't it?" Yuuto responded in agreement.

Uryu adjusted his glasses ashamed. "That's the saddest excuse for a house I've ever seen."

"I don't think I want to go into such a freaky lookin' place," Ichigo added.

As the group approached the house, two figures jumped before them.

The first was a tall, muscular man with a broad face and split chin, bald head, small, black eyes, and a thin mustache wearing a white robe with baggy, beige pants, black boots, a light blue scarf tied at the front with a red fastener with gold trim, and a red hat with gold trim and a white tassel on top.

The second was a man with virtually the same features, save for a long face and comparatively normal chin, and wearing virtually the same outfit, save for a yellow robe.

The first man stepped forward and shouted, "I am Koganehiko!"

The second man also stepped forward and shouted, "I am Shiroganehiko!"

The two men then shouted in unison, "Turn back and leave now! For attempting to enter this place is to invite death!"

Kazuma smirked in amusement. "I could invite her here if you like."

The two looked at him confused.

"That won't be necessary," Yoruichi asserted as the cat stepped forward.

"Yoruichi!" the two shouted as they bowed before cat. "We did not expect your arrival!"

"That's fine. Take us to see Kukaku."

"At once!"

* * *

The two burly men led the group inside the house, which turned out to have much more space than it appeared to, and were led to a room near the back where the group was introduced to Kukaku Shiba, a youthful looking woman of average height with green eyes and bandages over her long, messy black hair that parted down in half at the small of her back and wore a white skirt with a provocative red robe that exposed much of her ample bosom, though she had a prosthetic right arm and a small tattoo on her left arm with bandages over her right shoulder and on both ankles along with a black cloak and wooden sandals.

"Kukaku's a woman!?" many of the group shouted in shock.

Kukaku tilted her head in annoyance. "Is there a problem with that?" she asked gruffly.

"No ma'am!"

Yoruichi then stepped forward. "Kukaku, I've come to ask you a favor. Though it'll probably be trouble."

"Yoruichi, it's been ages since we last spoke like this, so let's hear this proposal of yours. In case you've forgotten, I happen to like trouble."

* * *

Hinata escorted four guards in all-white uniforms, including hoods that covered their faces, who led Erza, with a red choker around her neck with four ropes going off from it to rods being held by the four guards and a mask over her face to obscure her vision.

They approached a massive white tower with tall, thin, sparse holes acting as windows.

Hinata led the guards inside where they swiftly released Erza from the ropes, pulled the mask off of her face and stepped back.

Hinata frowned sadly and then said, "Erza, allow me to leave you with this: unconfirmed reports from some of the other guards say that of the Ryoka attacking us, is a Soul Reaper with a sword as long as his body."

Erza remained silent for a moment before turning to Hinata and nodding. "I already know. An old friend told me."

Hinata widened her eyes slightly before calming. "Very well. I'm afraid I'll have to leave you here."

Erza nodded as Hinata and the four guards left the tower, closing the large doors behind them.

* * *

Back at Kukaku's house, Kukaku took a drag from her pipe before nodding. "Alright, Yoruichi, you've got yourself a deal. Besides, this comes from Kisuke Urahara. I couldn't refuse it if I wanted to."

"Thank you," Yoruichi answered.

"However," Kukaku quickly added, "I don't trust these friends of yours. So, I'll be sending a minion to go along with you."

Kazuma raised an eyebrow curiously. '_Minion? Like a familiar?_'

**'_Seeing the way she is, I somehow doubt it's that simple,_'** Ddraig added.

**'_I do not believe there is anything to worry about,_'** Zangetsu asserted.

**'_No one cares what you think._'**

Zangetsu grumbled angrily.

"Ganju! Get in here!" Kukaku then shouted loudly.

The door slid open and to the surprise of the group, the one who had tried to attack Kazuma the night before lay with his head down. "What is it sister?" Ganju asked. He lifted his head up and then saw Kazuma. "Hey! What the hell are you doing here?!" Ganju shouted, immediately charging at Kazuma.

Kazuma raised a hand and a blast of wind slammed into Ganju, sending him flying across the room. "Sorry hog rider, I don't have time to play with you."

Kukaku blinked curiously. "Do they know each other?"

"Not really," Aoko answered.

* * *

Hinata made her way through the Seireitei with her thoughts clouded. '_Should I have told her about him getting intercepted by Gin Ichimaru?_' After a moment of thought she shook her head. '_No, if Naoya informed Erza of his presence here, then obviously he planned for that Substitute Soul Reaper to come here, so it wouldn't have done any good._'

"Ah, I didn't expect to see you here, Captain Hyuga," a voice said next to Hinata.

She turned and saw Aizen standing nearby. "Captain Aizen, do you want something?" she asked with mild annoyance.

"Just to speak for a moment."

Hinata narrowed her eyes but nodded in understanding and followed him to another room.

After looking around for a moment, Aizen turned to Hinata. "You know, it seems like it hasn't actually been that long since we were working together."

Hinata folded her arms under her bust with an annoyed frown. "Please get to the point. I'm actually quite busy."

"Right. I have only a single question for you: do you think that Erza should be executed?"

Hinata narrowed her eyes. "Why are you asking me that? You should already be able to guess what my answer will be."

"Perhaps, but I'm just curious."

"Alright, if you want to know that badly: no, I don't think she should. For one, there are a multitude of discrepancies in how her case was handled. Far too many to list. For two," she glanced behind her and then turned back to Aizen, "I feel like somebody else is pulling the strings on this."

* * *

Outside the room, Gin stood near the door with his trademark smirk. '_Oh dear, it seems she's spotted me already._'

* * *

Back inside the room, Aizen was about to respond to Hinata when an alarm sounded. "I see. I suppose our conversation will have to be cut off here. It's time for the Thirteen Court Guard Squads to meet."

Hinata nodded as Aizen walked past her.

* * *

Back at Kukaku's house, Ganju lied still passed out on the floor when a booming voice shouted, "Kukaku! What was that sound just now?!"

Kukaku sighed and shouted, "In here Jiao!"

The other blinked curiously. "Jiao?" they asked in unison.

Kazuma twitched an eyebrow. '_There's no way…_'

After a moment one of the other doors opened and a tall, bulky man with dark skin, a bald head, and a long brown beard that parted distinctly over his torso, and squinted brown eyes, wearing a large yellow coat with white fur, a black and yellow, patterned shirt with fur at the bottom, with more fur over his legs, underneath leg armor with the same pattern as his shirt, brown boots that extended up into black material with a laced-up front and furred edges, and a black hat with the same pattern in yellow with a feather on one side walked into the room and looked to the side and saw Ganju. "What happened?"

Kukaku pointed to Kazuma. "He happened."

The man's squinted eyes widened in surprise.

"H-hey, Jiao…" Kazuma greeted weakly.

"Hahahh! Jude!" the man, Jiao, bellowed excitedly as he wrapped Kazuma into a bone-crushing hug. "I cannot count the years since we spoke last!"

Kazuma turned pale as the large man constricted his body. "Y-yeah…that's nice…can't…breathe…"

Jiao blinked and then dropped Kazuma roughly.

"Oof!" Kazuma grunted as he fell to the floor.

Kukaku blinked curiously and then pointed to Kazuma. "You know him, Jiao?"

Jiao nodded with a pleasant smile on his face. "Yes. Though sadly, we were mostly enemies when we met each other last."

Kazuma sat up with a groan. "Perhaps, but that's in the past now. Way in the past."

"Yes, it is," Jiao responded with a nod.

Rias lightly poked Kazuma's shoulder and then pointed at Jiao. "Kazuma, who is this guy?"

Kazuma nodded as he stood up. "Just someone I encountered once, a long time ago."

Jiao smiled and then asked, "So is that the name you are using now? Kazuma?"

"It is. And if you don't mind, I'd prefer not to reminisce too much at this time."

"Right. Then let us talk about the present." Jiao then walked over to Kukaku and sat down with a thud.

The vibrations from the thud caused Kukaku's pipe to fall from her mouth, startling and angering her.

Jiao motioned to Kukaku and began, "This is Kuka-" Jiao started before Kukaku used a powerful attack to blast Jiao, and subsequently trash the entire room, sending everyone tumbling.

After the smoke cleared Kukaku stood, glaring at Jiao. "How many times have I told you to be careful and not knock my smoke pipe around you oaf?!"

Jiao bowed in front of her. "I'm sorry Honey."

Kazuma blinked curiously as he slowly stood up. "Honey?"

Jiao nodded with an apologetic smile. "Y-yes. As I was saying, this is Kukaku, my wife."

Kukaku smacked Jiao on the back and added, "And obviously this oaf is my husband."

Kazuma blinked curiously again and then folded his arms. "Never pictured you as a family man. Though, I suppose it was there all along. Anyway-"

Kukaku interrupted Kazuma saying, "Alright everyone, follow me."

Kazuma twitched an eyebrow as the group stood and followed Kukaku.

* * *

Kukaku led the group through her basement down to a door labeled "Authorized Personnel Only".

After leading them through the door she showed them to the base of the giant smokestack behind her house.

"So what's this?" Kazuma asked.

"A smokestack, obviously," Uryu interjected.

"Not exactly," Kukaku corrected. "It's really a cannon. After all, the Rukon District's Number One Fireworks Expert should have one."

"A-a cannon…?"

"Naturally. It's how I'm going to get all of you idiots into the Seireitei." Kukaku then turned to Koganehiko and Shiroganehiko. "Alright you two, raise it up."

"Yes, Kukaku!" the two shouted before turning a large crank.

As the two turned the crank, the ceiling opened up.

After that, Kukaku grabbed a clear orb with a marking resembling a bird and tossed it to Kazuma. "Alright big shot, pour some spiritual power into that thing."

Kazuma raised an eyebrow but then shrugged. The small orb then began to glow before a glowing orb of energy formed around him. "What the…?"

Kukaku put a hand on her hip, impressed. "Huh, so you aren't completely useless."

Kazuma frowned in annoyance and tossed the orb back to her. "Okay, so what's that little bowling ball got to do with anything?"

"The wall surrounding the Seireitei is made out of a material called Sekkiseki Rock. It rejects all forms of spiritual energy. That orb will allow you to pass through the defensive barrier created by that rock."

Kazuma narrowed his eyes in thought. '_So that rock has a barrier buster ability, does it?_'

"Uhm, excuse me," Orihime interjected.

"What?" Kukaku asked annoyed.

"What did Kazuma just do?"

Kukaku twitched an eyebrow.

Kazuma furrowed his brow in thought. "I could've sworn I was supposed to teach you guys how to control your mana."

"Well if you were then you screwed up," Ichigo chided.

Kukaku sighed in annoyance. "Dammit…fine, everyone follow me. Guess I'll need to teach you idiots how to do this then."

* * *

In an area of the Seireitei, Renji walked down a catwalk with a man that had black hair in a distinctive style, black sunglasses, and a small mustache wearing a shihakusho along with a badge on his left upper arm different from Renji's.

Renji turned to the man and asked, "So, Tetsuzaemon, any idea what that alarm was about earlier?"

"Not a clue," the man answered in an informal tone.

As they approached a room Renji noticed a girl with big brown eyes and black hair pulled into a bun held by cloth wearing a shihakusho and a badge with a different symbol to Renji's sitting down on one of the chairs in the room.

The black-haired girl turned to Renji and asked, "Renji, have you seen Captain Aizen lately? He's been acting strangely."

Renji furrowed his brow in thought and then shook his head. "No, I haven't seen him, Momo."

The girl, Momo, sighed in disappointment.

"I wouldn't worry about it too much," a woman with long, wavy, blonde hair that reached her waist, grey-blue eyes, and a beauty mark under the right side of her full lips wearing a similar uniform to Renji and the others, with a pink sash around her shoulders and her uniform hanging loosely on her shoulders, exposing quite a bit of her ample bosom, attempted to ease Momo's concerns.

"Rangiku," Momo responded in surprise.

* * *

Back at Kukaku's house, Ichigo and the others from Kazuma's group were training in how to use the mana orbs.

Fortunately for Kazuma himself, as well as Arturia, Aoko, Akeno, Rias, Koneko, Kazehana, and Yuuto, they were already skilled enough in the use of mana to pass Kukaku's training easily.

Ichigo, Orihime, Sado, Uryu, Aika, Hibiki, Hikari, and Toyotama however, were not.

Ichigo held one of the orbs in his hands and concentrated on it. After several seconds it flashed momentarily and then remained silent.

Orihime held an orb in her hands as well and a steady field of energy formed around her.

After a few seconds of trying Hikari and Hibiki achieved the same result.

Sado managed it as well after a few attempts.

Aika and Toyotama still struggled with the act however, garnering much the same result as Ichigo.

As the two tried, Kukaku watched them and then glanced at Kazuma. She then turned and poured a drink into two cups. Picking one up she muttered to herself, "Sorry bro, for helping that Soul Reaper. But…if you were alive and saw me not helping one, you'd yell at me…you who loved Soul Reapers…and died as one…"

Kazuma narrowed his eyes, having heard what Kukaku said.

After a moment, Orihime, Sado, Hibiki, and Hikari walked up to Kukaku and demonstrated their ability to form the barrier.

Kukaku nodded in response. "Good, that'll do." She then turned to Toyotama, Aika, and Ichigo. "As for you three, keep going."

The three looked at her annoyed.

Eventually Kazuma sighed and walked over to the trio. "Aika, it's just like your Blood Control, focus on it like that."

Aika raised an eyebrow and nodded in understanding and focused on the orb.

He glanced at Ichigo next. "Considering how good you were getting with that Fullbring, it's surprising you're sucking at this so bad. Just try to focus the energy you use in it on the orb."

Ichigo huffed in annoyance and then turned to the orb.

Kazuma then turned to Toyotama. "I'm guessing you're not used to using energy in any form, are you?"

Toyotama sighed in response. "Not particularly. Using my spear doesn't require any of that stuff."

Kazuma nodded in understanding and put a finger against her forehead. "Try to envision this. Energy forming and flowing out from the center of your mind. Expanding outwards."

Toyotama looked at him confused but closed her eyes and did as she was told.

Kazuma watched for several seconds as she concentrated on the orb in her hands.

Eventually, the orb began to flicker slightly, a wavering field of energy barely appearing around Toyotama.

After a moment the field vanished and Toyotama took several heavy breaths. "This…is rather difficult."

Kazuma folded his arms in thought. "As a Sekirei it shouldn't be this hard for you to do something like that. Wanna give it another shot?"

Toyotama nodded in agreement as she focused on the orb once more.

As she did this, Kazuma pressed a finger against her forehead, causing an energy field to form around her and then burst outward.

Toyotama tumbled to the ground from the sudden rush of energy.

"Aha, there's the issue," Kazuma remarked.

Toyotama moaned and then looked up at him. "What was that?"

"There was something limiting your abilities. All I did just now was remove it."

Toyotama raised an eyebrow at him curiously. "I see. So what next?"

Kazuma held the orb in his hand and handed it to her. "You try again, but this time try to control how much power you flow into it."

As Kazuma continued instructing Toyotama, the others watched from the sides.

Akeno smiled in amusement. "I almost wish I'd screwed up a little."

Arturia raised an eyebrow. "If it is Kazuma's affection you are looking for, merely let him know you desire it and he will shower you with it…figuratively of course."

Rias narrowed her eyes in suspicion. "You know, you certainly seem to know a lot about Kazuma."

Arturia furrowed her brow in thought and quickly glanced at Akeno.

Akeno gave a subtle shake of her head.

"Call it intuition. As someone my Master is close to, I find it necessary to understand him."

Rias continued staring at Arturia suspiciously and then sighed. "So be it."

* * *

Toyotama continued her training like that for quite a while before finally getting a handle on it. After that, only Ichigo was left to master it on his own.

* * *

In the Seireitei, Yamamoto was preparing to meet with the Thirteen Court Guard Squad Captains.

At the last moment, Gin walked through the two large doors into a massive room.

At the back of the room sat Yamamoto on an extravagant chair. "So, you're finally here. Captain of Squad Three, Gin Ichimaru."

Gin walked into the room, smirking as wide as ever. "An emergency summons, should I be impressed or appalled? And look at this distinguished gathering. The Captains who control the Soul Society. All here…just for me? Or…am I mistaken?" Gin remarked nonchalantly as he walked towards the front of the group, the Captains standing in two rows on either side of Yamamoto.

As Gin looked around the room, he mentioned, "I noticed the Captain of Squad Thirteen is conspicuously absent. Did something happen to him?"

A man with dark skin and dark purple hair tied back in braids, his eyes hidden behind opaque goggles, who wore the standard Soul Reaper Captain's uniform with rolled up sleeves on the robe and tied with a purple sash, an orange scarf around his neck, white boots rather than sandals, and black, fingerless gloves answered, "He's not feeling well today."

"Oh no, not again. I hope he gets well soon, don't you, Tousen?" Gin answered with a total lack of urgency.

"Quit joking around," Kenpachi snarled, "You know that's not the reason you were summoned here." Kenpachi narrowed his exposed eye at Gin. "It's my understanding that you went and played with that Ryoka by yourself, didn't you? And I also heard that you failed. Explain yourself! You should have no problem dealing with four or five Ryokas without backup."

Gin turned to Kenpachi awkwardly. "I see. So then you're saying that they survived?"

"They what?"

"Well, I was under the impression that they were dead. But I guess my instincts are starting to fail me."

"Stop all this monkey business right now," a man with an overall skeletal appearance, with a skull-like visage, a face painted black with white edges and nose, golden eyes, his teeth seemingly constantly bared in a perpetual grin, golden cones over where his ears should be, blue fingernails that were all, with the exception of his right middle finger that is as long as the finger itself, short, wearing the standard Soul Reaper Captain's uniform with a large purple scarf around his neck and a hat with two ends that pointed to his right snarled in annoyance. "There's no way that Captains such as us could fail to instantly tell whether or not an opponent's spirit has ceased to exist. Such a failure is not stylish."

"Oh no, not again. Old fools caught up in stupid bickering," a short, young-looking man with turquoise eyes and short, white, spiked hair wearing the standard Soul Reaper Captain's uniform with a green sash holding his Zanpakuto on his back moaned in annoyance.

"Can't you see?" Gin interjected. "Your petty accusations seem to imply that I let him go on purpose, Captain Mayuri."

"That's exactly what I'm saying!" the painted man with the purple scarf, Mayuri, shouted.

"Shut up Kurotsuchi!" Kenpachi growled. "Can't you see I was the one who was talking to him first?"

The two bickering Captains stepped towards each other before Kenpachi continued.

"Or perhaps you'd rather be done in by me?"

A young woman sighed in annoyance, "So stupid."

"Well whaddya know, tempers are running high today," a man with a straw hat and flowered kimono noticed as he pulled his hat down somewhat.

"Stop!" Yamamoto bellowed, "Enough of this foolishness!" After the bickering halted and the Captains focused on him, Yamamoto continued more calmly. "I think the true reason for which you have been summoned here to stand among your peers has been made abundantly clear. It is the fact that you acted alone. That, coupled with the fact that you also permitted the target to escape. So then, how do you defend your actions, Ichimaru…?"

"I cannot," Gin answered plainly.

Yamamoto looked at him calmly.

Scratching his hair, Gin continued, "Well you see, there's nothing to say. I made a simple mistake. I'm not going to stand here and make excuses. I'll accept whatever punishment-"

"Just a minute Ichimaru," Aizen interrupted. Aizen stepped forward and declared, "I have something I want to ask you first."

However, before Aizen could ask his question, alarms sounded throughout the Seireitei.

As the alarms sounded, the Captains looked on in confusion.

Gin, however, smiled in amusement.

* * *

Back at Kukaku's house, Yoruichi had the group gathered in the large room where they had been practicing using the orb.

Yoruichi sat in front of the group, the cat's tail lazily waving back and forth. Yoruichi looked around and then said, "Good, since you're all here I might as well start explaining what you all will face once we make it into the Seireitei. You all need to listen closely, because this information is vital to our-GGGYYYAAAHHH!"

* * *

In another area of the house, Ganju sat with a long train of folded paper, reading words printed on it. "The fate of three sparrows, the fate of four dragons. The fate of the four dragons enclosed on five sides unable to return six leagues. A thousand sprinkles of ashes. A thousand pieces of wisdom. The knowledge of the ages."

Eventually the door opened and Kazuma walked in. He looked down and saw Ichigo on the floor. Kazuma twitched an eyebrow and asked, "Why is he still here?"

"How the hell would I know?" Ganju snapped back.

Kazuma twitched an eyebrow as he noticed Ichigo twitching heavily. "…What the hell is spikey dreamin' about…?"

"Like I said stupid, how the hell would I know?"

Kazuma gained a tic mark as he turned to Ganju. "What the hell's your problem? And what's up with that chanting?"

"None of your damn business."

Kazuma gained a second tic mark along with a twitching eyebrow. "Look hog-rider, I could kick your ass in two seconds, I'd suggest you stop with the attitude."

"Tch."

Kazuma sighed and then held out a hand, a ball of water forming in it, which he then dumped on Ichigo.

"Gah! That's friggin' cold!" Ichigo shouted as he suddenly shot to his feet.

"Hey, you're up," Kazuma deadpanned.

"Only 'cuz you dumped water on my face you jackass!"

"Well, you're up, so that's all that matters. We're gettin' ready to head out. Kukaku sent me to get the two of you."

Ichigo nodded in understanding as he shook some of the water out of his hair.

* * *

Kazuma, Ichigo, Uryu, Sado, Orihime, Rias, Akeno, Koneko, Kiba, Kazehana, Hibiki, Hikari, Toyotama, Aoko, Arturia, and Aika gathered in the large room where Kukaku's cannon was situated.

Yoruichi sat near Kukaku, Koganehiko, and Shiroganehiko, the cat's tail bent in a seemingly impossible way.

"Very well," Yoruichi began, "Are we all here now?"

"Yes, sir," the group all responded.

Ichigo blinked curiously and noticed Yoruichi's tail. "Hey, what's up with your tail? It looks like a messed up toothbrush."

Everyone paled in concern.

Yoruichi glared at Ichigo angrily. "What do you mean? Is there something wrong with it?"

"N-no…not at all…" Ichigo responded weakly.

Kazuma sighed and explained, "You're the one who made it that way you dingus."

"I did?"

"When you fell asleep you grabbed cat-lady's tail. I had to use some well-placed mana to knock out the nerves in your arm temporarily so you'd let her go."

Ichigo raised an eyebrow. "That explains why my arm feels so weird…wait, you did what?!"

Yoruichi began to tear up before turning to the side, depressed. "My tail…my pride and joy…ruined." The cat then wandered away.

Kazuma then put a hand on Ichigo's shoulder and recommended, "For your own sake, I'd avoid that subject at all costs."

"…Y-yeah…" Ichigo responded flatly.

Kukaku looked around and then turned to Kazuma. "Hey, I thought I told you to get both Ichigo and Ganju."

Kazuma shrugged in response. "Hog-rider was downstairs chanting something."

Kukaku glanced over to Jiao.

Jiao nodded. "He should be here momentarily."

Kazuma raised an eyebrow and noticed that Jiao had a massive hammer, with a point on one side instead of two flat sides. "You still have that thing?"

Jiao shook his head in response. "No, but I had one fashioned to look just like it. It's actually improved, I can flow mana into it to increase its power."

Kazuma sweat-dropped. "Oh goody…I still remember that time you nearly flattened me with that thing."

"Never fear! For Ganju is here!" Ganju suddenly shouted, halting the conversation, as he walked up to the area, wearing a green vest and bandana instead.

"You're late, Ganju," Kukaku snarled.

"The hero is always the last to arrive."

Kazuma looked at Ganju flatly.

Kazuma and Ichigo then both pointed at Ganju and said, "He's not coming."

"Hey, you need my help to make the damn thing work!" Ganju argued.

"Using this method perhaps," Kazuma answered.

Kukaku raised an eyebrow. "This method? You mean you think you know something else that would work?" she asked sarcastically.

"Yeah, tear a dimensional rift between the inside and outside of the Seireitei and walk right through," Kazuma responded plainly.

Kukaku looked at him in disbelief.

Jiao raised an eyebrow in thought.

"You don't actually believe this fool's ramblings do you?" Kukaku asked.

"What ramblings? Such actions by him are not impossible," Jiao answered.

Kukaku sighed heavily. "Whatever…we're using this method, so shut up and do it my way."

"Sounds good to me," Kazuma answered simply.

Ganju walked over to the group and looked at Kazuma. "Besides, the only reason I'm even agreeing to help you guys is because you seem different from the Soul Reaper who killed my brother, Kaien Shiba. Who knows, maybe I'll learn something new about Soul Reapers on this trip. At the very least I'll be able to punch a few of them."

Kazuma smirked in amusement. "Oh? Is that your reason? Fine, besides, I suppose having an extra head around, dense as it may be, will be helpful."

"Sure, you never know when you might need-…HEY!"

Yoruichi then asks, "Is everyone ready to go?"

The group nodded.

"Good. Maintaining a cannonball with a group this size will be difficult, but not impossible."

Ichigo then asked, "Hey, Yoruichi, are you able to use that orb?"

Yoruichi turned to Kazuma and said, "Set me on that cannonball, would you?"

Kazuma walked over and picked up Yoruichi by the scruff of the cat's neck, getting an irritated glare from the feline, before he set Yoruichi down on the orb.

Almost instantly the orb began to float as a perfect shell of mana appeared around Yoruichi.

"Any questions?" Yoruichi asked.

"N-no…" Ichigo answered. "…How the hell can a cat do a better cannonball than me…and faster…?"

Yoruichi smirked as much as the cat's feline features would allow and responded, "There are many things I can do that are far beyond your ability." Yoruichi turned to the side and noticed "Muffins" atop Koneko's head. "Is that one coming as well?" Yoruichi asked before turning to Kazuma.

Kazuma nodded in response. "Consider Muffins an ornament. Besides, you wanna try and get Koneko to let go?"

Yoruichi turned to Koneko.

Koneko immediately, with a flat, emotionless expression, put her hands on "Muffins" securely.

Yoruichi twitched an ear in irritation. "Very well."

Kukaku turned to Ganju and asked, "Have you been able to master it?"

Ganju nodded in response. "Yeah, pretty much."

"Good, then we'll use Flower Crane Cannon Launch Method Number Two, Alright?"

"Very well."

Kukaku smirked and then chided, "You better not chicken out and run away in the middle of the launch, you little brat."

"I would never do that," Ganju answered sternly.

"Not afraid to lay your life on the line?" Kukaku asked with a toothy smirk.

"No! No way!"

Kukaku's expression then returned to serious and she shouted, "If you're all ready to go, then the final countdown begins now!" She then stomped on the ground, causing a hole to appear in the cannon barrel for the group walk into. "Get inside everyone, we're getting ready to go!"

The group nodded and walked towards the cannon.

* * *

**OMAKE: Ryuuma's Crazy Adventures I  
**

* * *

Inside Kazuma's apartment, while Medea, Souji, Presa, Mirajane, and Arcueid were doing their own individual activities, cooking, cleaning, or simply lounging around, Ryuuma laid silently on Kazuma's bed, fast asleep before a strange sound woke her up.

She squealed lightly as she looked on the ground and saw a series of small candies lying in front of her. Blinking curiously the small dragon hopped down and walked over to a piece of candy, picked it up, sniffed it, and then stuffed it into its mouth. She growled happily before stepping forward and picking up another piece, and then another, and another, slowly following the trail out the door to Kazuma's apartment.

* * *

Once the baby Dragon-Hollow Hybrid made its way out of the apartment it looked around and followed the trail further, down the stairwell and out of the actual building.

* * *

Fortunately for the young dragon, normal humans couldn't see her, nor seemingly the trail of candy she was following.

Eventually, she found her way to a small park nestled between several buildings and saw the trail led to a brightly glowing hole on the walls of one of the buildings.

Ryuuma looked around and sniffed the air, then stood for several seconds, tilting her head in thought before diving headlong into the glowing hole.

* * *

Ryuuma shrieked in shock as she fell swiftly through a glowing, multicolored tunnel before coming out what seemed to be the other side.

* * *

Soon Ryuuma looked around and found herself in a rather strange place, floating in the skies above the Soul Society, specifically, above the Seireitei.

She chirped curiously before floating down to the fortress below her, unaware of the hole in the Seireitei's barrier that formed, allowing her to easily pass through; which swiftly closed after she was in.

* * *

She flew lazily overhead, examining the area below her.

She noticed a figure moving below and flew down to investigate.

* * *

Down below the floating dragon, Aizen Sousuke was walking through the streets of the Seireitei, holding documents in his hands. "How strange, this problem should have been eliminated by now. I suppose I'll have to see what he says about this." He stopped after a moment and looked ahead of him only to see Ryuuma floating several feet off the ground, glaring at him. "How fortuitous, you have come ba-"

His words were halted as Ryuuma sent a powerful blast of bright green fire at the Soul Reaper Captain, which continued for several seconds before the dragon giggled to itself and flew off.

Aizen stood silently, twitching his extended hand angrily. "How did that get here?" Aizen then turned as he heard strange noises nearby and saw several lower-ranked Soul Reapers snickering at him. "Is something the matter gentlemen?"

"Y-you-you…!" one of the Soul Reapers failed to say through powerful laughs.

Aizen frowned in annoyance. "With the current Ryouka problem I don't appreciate your jokes. Spit it out."

"You look like Ikkaku!" the man finally belted before they ran off.

Aizen blinked curiously and then glanced at a nearby window and gaped as his face turned as white as his coat. "MY HAIR!"

* * *

Ryuuma giggled and snickered to herself in amusement, hearing Aizen's loud ranting and cursing.

Ryuuma continued floating above the Seireitei until she noticed something strange below her.

* * *

Once she got down to ground level she looked around and saw steam pouring out of a slightly cracked doorway. Ryuuma chirped to herself and then slid open the door with a hand and looked inside, her beady eyes widening.

Inside the steamy room, Rangiku was taking a bath in the hot water.

Ryuuma walked into the room some more before noticing Rangiku's shihakusho nearby. Ryuuma blinked curiously and leaned over to sniff the black robes.

The small dragon then tripped and fell forward into the black cloth and when she tried to get up she found herself unwittingly tangled inside of it.

"What the…? Hey!" Rangiku shouted as she watched her clothing run out the door. "Okay…well that was strange. Hang on, my clothes! Get back here!"

* * *

Ryuuma, trapped in Rangiku's shihakusho at the moment, ran forward mindlessly, attempting to free herself when she felt something grab and lift her off the ground.

When the robes were removed, Ryuuma saw the mostly emotionless, yet curious, face of Nemu looking at her.

Ryuuma chirped thankfully to the black-haired girl who summarily walked off with the little dragon in her arms.

* * *

Ryuuma looked around curiously as Nemu set her down on a long table inside a large room.

Nemu merely took a step back and stared at the little dragon curiously.

Ryuuma tilted her head in thought.

Nemu imitated the act.

Ryuuma tilted her head in the opposite direction.

Nemu did the same.

Ryuuma then shrieked loudly and dove to the side, knocking a large number of papers and vials to the floor.

"Please don't," Nemu begged ineffectually.

Ryuuma then began jumping from one table to the next, knocking objects to the floor with loud crashes and bangs.

"Nemu! What's going on in there?!" a voice shouted crossly outside.

Nemu turned to the door in concern.

Ryuuma continued jumping around the room and Nemu attempted to catch her, though her slow pace made such an act impossible.

Eventually Nemu dove one more time at Ryuuma, tripped, and fell forward into a pile of papers as Ryuuma jumped backwards to escape her, only to fall out of a window.

Ryuuma shrieked loudly as she tumbled down the side of the building, only to fall into a glowing hole in the sky similar to the one she had fallen into before.

* * *

Back in the room, Nemu stood up and examined her clothing, which was covered in the liquids from the vials.

"Nemu! What is the meaning of this?!" Mayuri shouted. "Look what you've done you stupid girl!"

* * *

Ryuuma continued shrieking in fear until she fell through another hole and landed right back where she'd started, on Kazuma's bed.

The door to Kazuma's room opened as Medea walked in. "So this is where you've been sleeping all…why are you covered in paint?"

* * *

**And there you have it, that is the chapter. Hope everyone enjoyed it, if you did, be sure to leave a review. I hope you all enjoyed the Omake as well. I will do my best to get the next chapter out in a timely fashion, but no guarantees. Until then, buh-bye.  
**


	21. Time vs Sight

**Chapter XXI**

**Well hello to all. Here is the next chapter of Chaos Pawn of the Gremory (CPG). I do want to apologize for the long wait for this chapter. It was not intended but events got...messy. Hopefully those of you who read it liked the last chapter (not that I would be able to tell), and for those of you that did not I hope you went and read something else rather than mutually wasting our time. I would like to thank my coauthor Bakuto Masaki for his help in the story and my secondary author TheLastNanaya for the help he gives. I would also like to mention my newest story, Return of the Chaos King. As you might have imagined from the title it is a continuation of Legends of Chaos series, so I would appreciate it if all of you could give it a quick look and perhaps a review. I suppose it is time to move on to the reviewer responses, hm?  
**

**Jose19: Neither do I. I hope it picks up soon.**

**Yes, I have. I like Tsukihime. Yeah, Arcueid dying sucked.**

**Yeah, he did. Glad you liked it. Well it should not be since, after that particular section, they will become rare.**

**I know, but other people sometimes do. Yes, I know that FanFiction has a tendency to bring down the banhammer. I always try and write the best content that I can.**

**andrew: Thanks for the long review as usual.**

**1) Yes, Ryuuma knows that Yuko is her mother but she also REALLY likes big breasts. No, she does not know.**

**2) Yes, he will eventually start to like her. Well...I cannot say here but he has extenuating reasons to like Nel. That is all I can say here.**

**3) I cannot reveal much about Naoya's character. As for where he is from, his appearance is from the Devil Survivor series. Other than that he is an OC who takes on this form occasionally.  
**

**4) I will have to go back and check but I do not think I planned for her to go. She is from Lunar Legend Tuskihime.**

**5) He does not want her to go to the Soul Society because she is a devil. He is not aware that she is pregnant. It is not alcohol.**

**6) Tales of Xillia.**

**They will be, these first few were short, plus Kazuma is insanely powerful so anyone below third or fourth seat might as well be a grunt in a Dynasty Warriors game compared to him. Glad you liked it. I cannot really say on either accounts, but I can definitely say that Kon is not involved and that she is not creating those portals, they're the work of an OC.  
**

**I will do my best and you keep up the nice long reviews.**

**Chayner: Like what? Only long range ability I know of for the Mangekyo is Amaterasu. He does not like to use it because without using Flame Control (which his body cannot handle right now) he really cannot control where the flames go and that is not good.**

**Yes, that is all true. First, Soul Reapers do not use mortal magic so their magic CAN hurt him.**

**But yes, that is also part of it. I am already getting people bitching about Kazuma being too overpowered despite the fact he has gotten his ass kicked in all of the major fights so far aside from Nrvnqsr (and he died in that fight). So yes, I do need to meter Kazuma's strength a bit. Eventually when the gods start showing up his power will get more unwound.**

**How does it feel off? Oh, you explain here, nevermind. I did not realize Kamui was instantaneous activation, oops. I see. I have always believed Kamui to be a bit overpowered, so it is possible I might have nerfed it without realizing it. I cannot be certain if I did but I always believed that its capabilities seemed a little too strong.**

**Yeah, that probably has something to do with it. Plus, do not forget, Kazuma is still using his original eyes, he has not switched to Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan yet.**

**Yeah, I know that now. I learned recently that Soul Reapers, and by extension Zanpakutos, work completely different than what I originally thought. But I have made some changes to how they are made and all that to keep this working. So yeah, it is changed a little bit from canon.**

**Thanks, glad you enjoyed it.**

**Well with that I suppose we should get on with the actual chapter. If you guys enjoy it I hope you review it.**

* * *

Kukaku looked over the group of Kazuma, Ichigo, Uryu, Sado, Orihime, Rias, Akeno, Koneko, Kiba, Kazehana, Hibiki, Hikari, Toyotama, Aoko, Arturia, Aika, Ganju, and Jiao and shouted, "If you're all ready to go, then the final countdown begins now!" She then stomped on the ground, causing a hole to appear in the cannon barrel for the group walk into. "Get inside everyone, we're getting ready to go!"

The group nodded and walked towards the cannon.

"Alright, the sunrise will be the signal to launch." And with that Kukaku closed the cannon.

Inside, Yoruichi looked around the group. "Listen, you should avoid getting involved in unnecessary battles. If you encounter a Captain, do not fight them, run. Our goal here is to rescue Erza, nothing else."

"Alright, begin the launch sequence!" Kukaku ordered loudly.

"Alright everyone," Yoruichi said as the cat jumped on the orb, "Create a cannonball."

Everyone placed their hands on the cannonball and a large shell of blue energy formed around them.

Kukaku finished a long chant as the cannonball launched straight up into the air with incredible force. As it flew away, Kukaku thought, '_Good luck, Ganju, Jiao._'

* * *

Inside, Kazuma looked around surprised. "Huh…that was rather painless."

Ichigo nodded in agreement.

"You idiot," Ganju snarled, "This was only the beginning."

As if to confirm his statement, the cannonball suddenly, and roughly, changed direction to begin soaring straight for the Seireitei.

As they flew, Ganju pulled out a long scroll with his free hand. "This thing has the directions for the spell used to activate the cannonball. The first part is only used for the launch and changes in direction. We've also gotta keep the cannonball perfectly stable if we want to enter the Seireitei safely. One mistake and we're all dead."

Jiao chuckled loudly. "What he means to say is that you should keep yourself concentrated on the cannonball and matching everyone else's mana and we'll be just fine."

Ganju twitched an eyebrow in annoyance as he began to read the second set of incantations.

"Kazu, you're using too much mana," Akeno remarked.

Kazuma nodded and began to throttle back on the mana he was releasing.

Uryu turned to Kazuma. "You're still releasing more than anyone else."

Kazuma twitched an eyebrow. "Alright, fine."

Arturia frowned and said, "You need to calm down, your mana output is going to remain too high if you are agitated like that."

"Yeah, yeah."

"Ichigo," Uryu remarked, "Move over, I can't keep my grip on the cannonball."

"Oh shut up!" Ichigo bit back, "If I move anymore my arm's gonna be in Himejima's…uhm…anyway, I don't need Kazuma ripping me in half!"

"Grrr!" the two glared.

Ganju twitched an eyebrow as their arguing continued.

Rias looked to her right with an annoyed expression. "That strange mana of yours is throwing me off-balance."

Hibiki looked at Rias with a matching expression. "Maybe you just suck."

Sado stood between the two sweating heavily.

As further arguments developed Ganju continued reading the incantation but accidentally read a line twice. He turned to Kazuma snarled, "You idiot! You made me repeat myself!"

Kazuma looked at him incredulously. "I wasn't even saying anything Hog Rider."

"Grr…stop calling me that dammit!"

"You ride a hog. Therefore: Hog Rider."

"Hey you bastard! Bonnie is a boar, not a hog!"

"Like there's a difference?"

* * *

Inside the Seireitei, Palutena was walking around the corridors as the Soul Reapers were wandering around frantically. She walked by the kitchen and smirked happily. "Since there's no one here, I might as well make myself useful. Everyone seemed to like the other meal." She looked around the kitchen and grabbed ingredients from the various shelves. With a confident fist she smiled. "Right! This will be the best meal I've made in centuries!"

Palutena then blinked curiously before smirking and pulling out a small bottle of purple liquid. "With this the food will taste even better."

She then gathered potatoes and carrots from the area and put them into a pot. "If this is going to feed so many Soul Reapers then I'm going to need to use lots of them." After that she pulled the top out of the bottle she grabbed and poured a small amount of the purple liquid into the food-filled pot.

At that moment, the alarms around the Seireitei sounded loudly.

Palutena looked around curiously at the sound. "I wonder what's going on." Wanting to investigate she set down the now empty bottle on the counter and walked into the hallway.

After several seconds she blinked in confusion. "I guess it was nothing."

With that she turned back to the kitchen but looked up as a shadow loomed overhead and gulped in fear. "Oh dear…I've done it again…"

* * *

At the Captain's Meeting, the gathered Captains halted their discussions as the alarms sounded.

"So it seems those Ryoka you allowed to escape have shown up Ichimaru," Mayuri chided.

Kenpachi smirked widely. "It's time to find the strongest one."

* * *

As Kenpachi ran out of the room, a tiny, pink-haired girl with red eyes wearing a miniaturized version of the Soul Reaper Lieutenant's uniform landed on his shoulder.

"So you're off? To kill?" the girl asked.

"You've certainly got that right, Yachiru. I'm off to battle some strange Ryoka who went up against Ichimaru and somehow survived. Let's get the carving started," Kenpachi said gleefully, licking his lips.

* * *

"Always so brash," Ichimaru remarked.

Yamamoto narrowed his eyes and ordered, "This is most unfortunate. But there is little I can do. All Squads, report immediately to your battle stations. We will decide how to deal with Ichimaru's punishment _after_ we handle these Ryoka."

"Sir!" the remaining Captains answered swiftly and left the room.

As the group dispersed, Aizen stopped by Gin momentarily. "Saved by the security alarm, eh, Ichimaru?"

Ichimaru, with his same perpetual smirk, responded, "Why don't you just come out and say it? You're not making much sense."

"…You don't really think you'll get away with this, do you? Just remember, don't underestimate me Ichimaru." Aizen then walked away.

The short, white-haired Captain narrowed his eyes as he walked past the two.

* * *

Inside her prison cell, Erza watched as the shimmering light approached the edge of the Seireitei. She narrowed her eyes in frustration.

* * *

"Ah crap," Ganju cursed.

"What's wrong?" Jiao asked.

"I think we're in trouble."

"If this keeps up, we're gonna crash!" Uryu shouted.

Yoruichi then instructed, "The only way to survive this is for you to pour in all the spirit energy you've got!"

The others nodded and began flooding their energy.

Kazuma grit his teeth as Boosted Gear lit up and shouted, **"Transfer!"** Boosted Gear reverted to its basic form as the mana it had built up transferred into the cannonball.

* * *

Inside the Seireitei, Soul Reapers all over the area watched as the cannonball approached.

Aizen stood next to Momo, as the latter asked in concern, "What is that Captain?"

Aizen shook his head. "I'm uncertain. But whatever it is the Spirit Membrane should destroy it."

"Even so, we should probably clear the area," Momo recommended with a wave of her hand, causing the other gathered Soul Reapers to scattered.

* * *

The cannonball then slammed into the massive dome surrounding the Seireitei, causing energy to spark around it.

* * *

Aizen's eyes widened in shock. "It hit the membrane and is just being held there? It would take a body of immense spiritual power to accomplish that."

* * *

"Break through dammit!" Kazuma bellowed as the cannonball burst through the membrane and immediately shattered.

However, as it disappeared, leaving mana swirling around the group, they all looked around in confusion.

"Yoruichi, explain this!" Kazuma demanded.

"Don't get separated!" the cat ordered, "The cannonball was destroyed in the impact but its residual energy still remains and will hold us up until it dissolves!"

"Then what?!" Rias shouted.

"It will coalesce into a whirlpool and then explode and vanish."

Aika's eyes widened in shock at the revelation, as did the others'.

"We must stick together because anyone who gets separated will be blown away by the explosion."

At that moment, the mana surrounding the group began to swirl and writhe in a twister.

"We're in the whirlpool!" Yoruichi shouted.

As the group was getting stirred around Ganju growled and attempted to swim through the swirling mana, latching onto the nearest person, Kazuma.

Kazuma twitched an eyebrow. "Lemme go Hog Rider!"

"Not a chance! I'm not about to get blown away!" Ganju argued.

One of Kazuma's tendrils extended out and grabbed Ganju by the ankle, throwing him away, towards Ichigo. "Here! He's yours!"

"You asshole!" Ichigo and Ganju shouted angrily.

"Gah!" Kazuma grunted as something hit him in the back. He turned around and saw Jiao against his back. "Seriously?!"

"Grab the person closest to you and hold on tight! Don't let go, no matter what!" Yoruichi ordered.

Kazuma nodded as he grabbed Jiao's coat.

Meanwhile, Ichigo and Ganju, angrily, grabbed each other's shirts.

Kazuma found himself getting a nosebleed as he saw Rias and Akeno holding onto each other.

"This is hardly the time for that!" Rias chided.

Kazuma merely ignored her.

Sado held onto Orihime and Aika before he saw Uryu falling towards the edge of the whirlpool. He narrowed his eyes and let go of the two girls, and made his way over to Uryu and tossed him towards the girls, but slammed into Toyotama and Yuuto as he did.

"Uh-oh," Sado deadpanned as the three fell from the whirlpool, shooting away from the others.

Hibiki and Hikari locked hands with an electric charge.

Arcueid and Aoko stayed close, Aoko using a small amount of magic to hold Arcueid close to her.

Yoruichi jumped onto Kazehana's back, using mana to stay there.

Kazehana pouted in dismay. "I was hoping Kazuma would grab onto me."

"I don't think now is the time to be picky," Yoruichi chided.

Koneko held "Muffins" tightly to her chest.

As the winds inside the whirlpool strengthened, Arturia attempted to grab Kazuma's hand when the whirlpool suddenly collapsed, sending nine streaks of energy in all directions.

* * *

On the ground, Kenpachi watched the collapse in dismay. "Great, now I have to search around and try to find the strongest one."

* * *

As the groups plummeted to the ground, they readied their own means of survival.

Sado, with Toyotama and Yuuto hanging onto his back, activated his arm, the large glove appearing as he stretched his arm forward.

Akeno extended a hand forward, causing a small barrier to appear around her and Rias.

Arturia placed her hands in front of her body, using her sword to help with the impact.

Orihime summoned her Shun-Shun Rikka to create a barrier in front of her, Aika, and Uryu.

Kazuma created a small bubble of wind around Jiao and himself as they approached the ground.

Kazehana encased herself and Yoruichi in a small twister to take the impact.

Hibiki and Hikari created a dome of electricity in front of themselves.

Aoko raised a hand as mana began pouring out of her hand for a spell.

Ganju began swirling his hand in the air as he and Ichigo neared the ground, shouting, "Seppa!"

* * *

In one area of the Seireitei, a large pile of rubble had formed in one of the courtyards. As the rubble moved, Kazuma and Jiao stood up and looked around.

"Great…so where the hell are we now…?" Kazuma wondered.

"I'm not sure. It's been about four hundred years since I was in the Seireitei," Jiao explained.

Kazuma looked at him curiously. "You've been to the Seireitei?"

* * *

Ganju and Ichigo stepped up out of a pit of sand, Ganju coughing up copious amounts of sand.

Ichigo looked around surprised. "That spell saved us."

Ganju, however, continued coughing.

Ichigo kicked him in the head and snarled, "Don't choke on your own spell next time!"

"You gotta a lotta nerve kickin' the guy who just saved your life!"

"Saved my life?! I just said we were saved!"

"Woohoo! What luck!" a new voice shouted.

* * *

A large group of Soul Reapers chased after one of the lights falling from the skies, led by a blonde-haired Lieutenant, but stopped in confusion when the light suddenly vanished.

As they looked around for it, they didn't notice Yoruichi sitting atop the wall nearby, Kazehana next to the cat.

"That was a rather abrupt move you made," Kazehana remarked.

"We had to get moving quickly, I wasn't interested in fighting them head-on," Yoruichi responded.

* * *

In a small, park-like area of the Seireitei, Toyotama slowly woke up and looked around. "Dammit…where are we…?" She turned to the side and saw Sado lying on the ground, seemingly unconscious. However, she turned slightly blue when she noticed Yuuto trapped under the giant.

His hands twitching weakly, Yuuto begged in gasps, "…Help…me…"

Toyotama lightly poked Sado with her spear.

Sado grunted before standing up, allowing Yuuto to sit up with loud, pained gasps.

"I…thought…I was…going…to die…" Yuuto gasped.

Toyotama narrowed her eyes as she looked to the side.

* * *

A group of Soul Reapers approached the spot where the three had landed and looked around.

"That's one hell of a hole," one of the Soul Reapers remarked.

"Yeah, and there's not a body in there," another remarked, "Which means whoever landed there is still alive. Find him!"

"Yes, sir!" the other Soul Reapers answered promptly as they spread out.

* * *

In one of the trees in the small park area, Yuuto, Sado, and Toyotama sat silently.

Sado then turned to Toyotama and asked, "Okay…so what now…?"

Toyotama twitched an eyebrow. "Why are you asking me?"

* * *

In another area of the Seireitei, Uryu and Aika sat over the unconscious Orihime, who was talking in her sleep.

"No Kazuma, that's no good…" Orihime mumbled in her sleep.

Aika gained a wide, perverted smirk. '_That naughty girl…is she really-?_'

"It's not Ru-san, it's Pi-tan silly…"

Aika grumbled in defeat. '_Dammit…and here I was hoping Orihime's inner pervert finally woke up._'

Uryu leaned over to wake Orihime when suddenly the orangette sat up, smacking his head into her chin.

"Huh…?" Orihime mumbled as she looked around.

Aika lightly poked Uryu as he sat on the ground with his chin steaming.

"Uryu! What happened to you?!"

Aika looked at her in disbelief as Uryu sat up with a groan.

"Fortunately, it seems we've landed in an unpopulated area," Uryu explained.

"How lucky! Ow!" Orihime celebrated with a light clap before cringing as she noticed her bandaged arm.

"Be careful Orihime. You might've hurt your arm during the landing." Uryu then began explaining, "Once I realized you were hurt I administered first aid with a bandages I had but unfortunately I didn't have any painkillers with me."

"I see…so you did this…?" Orihime asked curiously at his longwinded explanation.

Uryu nodded in response. "I did."

"Well…thank you, Uryu. I'm feeling fine now."

"I'm sorry."

Orihime looked at him curiously.

"You got hurt trying to protect me, and if I hadn't been here you would've made it out unscathed."

Aika then slapped him on the back of the head. "Did you forget about me? So don't try and be so heroic. Besides, Orihime's such a dunce she'd still have gotten hurt and then bled out."

"Aika…" Orihime moaned.

Uryu then adjusted his glasses. "Be that as it may, we should get going, we made quite a lot of noise when we landed, so it's doubtless that someone will come."

The girls nodded as all three ran off.

As soon as they began running a figure turned the corner but did not pursue them.

* * *

"Woohoo! What luck!" a tall, muscular, bald man with small black eyes and red markings on the sides of his eyes wearing the standard Soul Reaper uniform minus the socks shouted ecstatically as he stood across from Ichigo and Ganju, dancing in place and singing happily.

Reaper uniform minus the socks shouted ecstatically as he stood across from Ichigo and Ganju, dancing in place and singing happily.

Ichigo looked at the bald-headed man in confusion. "What the…hell…?" He then looked to the side and noticed a man with short, jaw-length black hair in a bob cut, pale, luminescent skin, and bright purple eyes with feathers on his right eyebrow and right eyelashes wearing a shihakusho with a striped, orange piece of clothing that covered his neck and shoulders, along with most of his chest, which would be exposed by his uniform, that is connected to a matching, detached sleeve underneath the baggy sleeve of his uniform.

Ganju and Ichigo then turned as the bald-headed man finished his extravagant dance with a flip over his Zanpakuto. The man stopped and looked at them curiously. "Why haven't you two run off while I was doing my Happy Dance?" he asked in confusion.

Ganju and Ichigo merely looked at him bored.

Ganju then turned to Ichigo and said quietly, "We should get out of here."

"Not a chance," Ichigo argued.

"You idiot, these two Soul Reapers have Spiritual Pressure unlike any normal grunt."

"Hey!" the bald man shouted, "Don't ignore us!"

The effeminate man smirked proudly. "They must be too scared to speak to us directly."

"If you really want to waste your time arguing at least stop pretending we're not here."

"But if we wait too long, Ikkaku, others might come and steal our prize."

The bald man, Ikkaku, nodded in understanding. "Yeah, I know Yumichika." He then turned to Ichigo and Ganju. "Alright, I'll give you a little bonus. I'll do one more dance to give you some time to decide what you're going to do."

Ichigo and Ganju growled in annoyance.

* * *

Elsewhere in the Seireitei, Arcueid and Aoko looked around them.

"How come, of all the places for us to land, we landed in a giant pit?" Arcueid asked in annoyance.

Aoko lightly poked the black, rock-lined wall in front of her. "Don't know. But whatever this stone is it absorbs mana. So it'd probably be a good idea to get out of here."

Arcueid turned to her in curiousity. "Suggestions?"

Aoko smiled playfully.

* * *

Two Soul Reapers walked through one of the streets looking for intruders when an object shot up out of a trench nearby and landed in front of them.

"Wh-what the…!?" one of the Soul Reapers shouted in confusion.

"Ryoka!" the other shouted as he charged.

Aoko looked up as she and Arcueid landed and saw the Soul Reapers approaching. She smirked and raised a hand.

* * *

Nearby a group of Soul Reapers ran through the streets when they saw a bright flash of light over a nearby wall.

"Let's go!" the blonde man leading them ordered.

* * *

They rounded the corner and saw the two Soul Reapers that had attacked Aoko and Arcueid unconscious on the ground. The two women themselves were nowhere to be seen.

* * *

In a different area of the Seireitei, a large group of Soul Reapers led by a man with spiky black hair ran through the many winding hallways and streets of the Seireitei.

They took a moment to look down a dead-end corridor.

After a few short seconds the group ran off.

Several seconds after they ran off a spot on the wall began to shimmer as Arturia appeared. "I am glad they ran off when they did, Excalibur's cloak does not last as long as it used to." She then looked around the area she was in. "I need to try and regroup with the others. This place is massive and moving on my own will provide a minor disadvantage."

* * *

Hibiki and Hikari sighed as they glanced around them. "So…how did we get into this situation again? Wasn't it because you decided to punch that Soul Reaper instead of hiding?" Hibiki asked snidely.

Hikari twitched an eyebrow. "Sh-shut the hell up…besides, we can't change that now."

Around the two was a large group of Soul Reapers.

"Might as well finish this quick, right?" Hibiki asked.

Hikari nodded in response.

The Soul Reapers began to charge as the girls raised their hands, causing all twelve Soul Reapers to get zapped by lightning.

After a moment the slightly scorched men fell to the ground.

"We should probably run now, right?" Hikari questioned.

Hibiki nodded as the two immediately began running.

* * *

A Soul Reaper suddenly slammed into a wall, hard, as Koneko stood with an annoyed expression. "Where are the others?" she asked herself.

"Muffins" responded with a happy meow.

Koneko nodded, despite not understanding the sound, and ran off to the left, down a different corridor.

At that moment one of the walls exploded as Kenpachi burst through. He looked around and noticed the numerous Soul Reapers on the ground. He grinned happily. "Alright…we seem to be on the right path."

"See, I told ya Kenny," Yachiru remarked.

"So where is he now?" Kenpachi asked.

"Hmm…that way!" Yachiru exclaimed, pointing down the right side of the corridor.

"Right!" Kenpachi responded as he ran off in the direction she pointed.

* * *

Kazuma and Jiao looked around as they hit a four-way intersection.

Kazuma looked around and asked, "So, where do we go?"

Jiao looked down the different pathways around them. He was about to answer when Kazuma tugged on his sleeve. "What is it?"

Kazuma pointed ahead of them and asked, "Am I high or is that what I think it is…?"

Jiao looked at him curiously and then gaped slightly when he looked ahead and saw giant potatoes with limbs running towards them. "I…I think it is…"

"So…at the very least we can rule out that hallway…right…?"

"Y-yes…shall we split up…?"

"Yes," Kazuma agreed as the two ran down the flanking pathways, the giant killer potatoes continuing straight past the walkways.

* * *

Kazuma stopped after he ran for several minutes. He looked back and sighed in relief. "Glad those things are gone." He then looked around him and scratched his head. "Damn…where the hell am I now?"

Ddraig interjected, **'_We both know there's no point in you asking that. You might as well just start running randomly._'**

Kazuma twitched an eyebrow. '_My sense of direction isn't _that_ bad._'

**'_You had to place markers inside the apartment complex to find your way to your apartment for the first three months._'**

'_Sh-shut up…_' Kazuma groaned and saw the four pathways in front of him. He picked the one furthest to the left and, after a short walk noticed a corner.

He looked down the corner and twitched an eyebrow again. "…Shit…"

Looking at him from across the path were almost a dozen Soul Reapers.

The head of the group looked at him and thought out loud, "A Soul Reaper with a sword as long as his body…and dark brown hair…"

Kazuma sighed and immediately ran off.

"After him!" the head of the group shouted as they all chased after him.

Kazuma ran down the road swiftly, seeing the Soul Reapers behind him. "Son of a bitch. For grunts these guys are pretty fast." As the group began to catch up Kazuma hissed. "Guess there's no choice." He vanished in a blur of white.

* * *

After a few seconds Kazuma reappeared in another blur of white and heard the sounds of Soul Reapers gathering nearby.

"Aw crap," he snarled before he noticed the nearby building and ducked inside.

He stayed near the door as the rumbling of multiple Soul Reapers running past heightened and then subsided. After they vanished he sighed and then looked ahead. "…Ah…" he grunted as he realized he'd wandered into a bathhouse.

As the steam in front of him cleared he saw an unexpected sight, Rangiku bathing in the water in front of him.

She looked at him curiously before her eyes widened.

Kazuma also looked at her surprised. "N-no…way…" Kazuma was about to speak again when he heard rumbling outside. "Shit, they're coming back."

* * *

Several Soul Reapers burst into the bathhouse and the leader of the group shouted, "Come out you damned Ryoka!"

"Do you mind?" Rangiku's annoyed voice challenged.

The men all saw her as their noses began bleeding.

She looked at them irritated and grabbed the hilt of her Zanpakuto.

"Sorry Lieutenant Rangiku!" they shouted as they slammed the door shut.

She narrowed her eyes and then released her grip on her Zanpakuto. "It's alright, they're gone."

Kazuma then burst out from the water, coughing lightly as he stood up on the walkway. He surged a small amount of mana around his body to push the water away.

Rangiku looked at him curiously. "What are you doing here? How are you here?"

Kazuma sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. "That's…a lot harder to explain than you think."

Rangiku narrowed her eyes as she stood up. "Well, knowing you, it's something that's going to cause trouble." Making no attempt to hide her body from his sight she swiftly stepped out of the bath, dried off, and clothed herself. "So I guess this means I'll be following you around, picking up your messes again."

Kazuma smirked in amusement. "Come now, I wasn't that bad."

Rangiku returned with a sickeningly sweet smile. "I still remember Lady Yatsune devouring twelve Kikimora in one night. That was quite a mess."

Kazuma looked off to the side weakly. "Ah…well…that was her doing…not mine…" he defended pathetically.

Rangiku merely sighed heavily. "Regardless, we should get going."

Kazuma blinked curiously. "You're actually going to help me? Don't your allegiances lie with this place?"

"In a manner of speaking." She then turned to him with a smile. "But I ally myself with you first. I'd rather be on your good side than your bad."

"…Right…"

* * *

Rangiku poked her head out of the door to the bathhouse and looked around before turning back and nodding.

As she stepped out, Kazuma walked out behind her.

"You know, it'll be rather difficult to explain that giant Zanpakuto of yours," Rangiku mentioned in annoyance.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. I really don't know why the thing is so damn big. I'd hide it if I could but I'm not really sure how this thing would react to Requip since it seems I can only use it in this form," Kazuma explained.

Rangiku sighed in exasperation. "Well, I'll think of something. So think you could at least tell me why you're here, causing all this trouble?"

Kazuma looked off to the side in response and then answered, "…I'm here to rescue a friend."

Rangiku raised an eyebrow. "Someone apprehended by the Seireitei?"

"Sort of. Her name's Erza Scarlet."

Rangiku stopped and widened her eyes and then sighed heavily as she put a hand over her face. She then moved her hand to her hip. "So that's what's going on."

Kazuma blinked curiously. "What are you talking about…?"

"Don't worry about it. Just know you owe me big time for this."

Kazuma nodded in response. "Believe me, I owe you in more ways than one."

Rangiku smirked in response as she lightly poked his chest. "And I expect you to repay me in full."

Kazuma nodded with a smirk.

"Our first action should be to head to the prison and see if she's still there."

Kazuma nodded as he and Rangiku headed that way.

* * *

Ganju and Ichigo were still in the sand pit in front of Yumichika and Ikkaku.

"Look, we should get the hell out of here," Ganju argued.

"If you want to run, do it yourself," Ichigo responded.

Ganju snarled and jumped out of the pit, running off.

Ikkaku stopped and asked curiously, "So, does this mean you've split up?"

Ichigo stepped out of the sand pit and dusted himself off. "Seems that way."

Ikkaku nodded towards Ganju and Yumichika took off after the man, faster than Ichigo expected.

* * *

As Ganju ran he looked back and growled. "Damn, I knew one of them was going to follow me."

Yumichika smirked as he continued to chase him.

* * *

Ichigo turned his attention away from Ganju and Yumichika and back to Ikkaku.

Ikkaku tapped his sheathed sword on his shoulder and asked curiously, "So, why didn't you run off with your friend? It's obvious he sensed that our Spiritual Pressure is greater than yours."

"Because," Ichigo began, "if you're spiritual power is really greater than mine, running is pointless. I'd be caught for sure. On the other hand, if mine is greater, then I just need to kick your ass and move on."

Ikkaku smirked in amusement. "Well, well, so you aren't stupid. That's good."

The two remained silently staring at each other for several minutes before Ikkaku charged and drew his sword with amazing speed.

Ichigo barely dodged to the side as Ikkaku slammed his sword into the ground. He pulled his pendant as it lit up and became twin swords in his hands.

Ikkaku hopped back as Ichigo charged with his dual blades. "Heh, you handle yourself pretty well."

Ichigo hissed and swung with his right sword but Ikkaku blocked with his scabbard.

Ikkaku immediately retaliated with his other hand, which held his blade.

Ichigo responded by using his other sword to block the strike.

"Not bad," Ikkaku remarked before jumping back.

Ichigo widened his eyes as he tumbled forward, Ikkaku immediately taking the chance. "Tch!" he snarled as he planted his longer sword on the ground and, using his momentum, hopped up and over Ikkaku. Ichigo landed and spun, swinging his longer sword at Ikkaku.

Ikkaku reversed the grip on his scabbard and deflected Ichigo's swing before coming back with his Zanpakuto.

Ichigo swung down to the side with his other sword before thrusting with the one in his left hand.

Ikkaku thrust up in kind and their swords deflected off of each other, the tips of their blades striking the other in the forehead.

They each jumped back and put distance between them.

Ikkaku smirked in amusement. "You're pretty good. What's your name?"

Ichigo raised an eyebrow and answered, "Ichigo Kurosaki."

Ikkaku smirked again. "Men with 'ichi' in their name are said to be handsome and bursting with talent." He then stood up straight and introduced himself. "I am the Eleventh Squad's Third Seat, Ikkaku Madarame. Since we're both 'ichi' men we should be friends."

Ichigo looked at him in disbelief. '_Seriously…?_' "Yeah…no thanks…"

* * *

At the same time, Ganju continued running through the winding pathways of the Seireitei, Yumichika chasing close behind him.

"Aww crap, doesn't this guy every give up?!" Ganju growled in annoyance.

Yumichika remarked with a smirk, "Your running style is so very ugly. Oh, and you might want to look ahead."

Ganju raised an eyebrow and gaped. Ahead of him he saw a stone wall. He then smirked as he raised a hand. "Like a little wall will stop me." He swirled his hand in the air and then shouted, "Seppa!" As he hit the wall a hole formed as a circular section of the wall turned to sand. He jumped through the wall and Yumichika followed after, annoyed.

"You use a very strange ability. I assume that it was you who created that sandpit from before."

"Yeah, so what?!" Ganju shouted. He noticed another wall and used Seppa to smash through it once more and jump through.

Yumichika stopped short of the hole with a smirk. "How ugly. I have no reason to continue this chase. That fool didn't even realize what is on the other side, did he?"

As Ganju jumped through the hole he looked down and gaped. "Aw craaap!"

* * *

A Soul Reaper smashed into a wall as another Soul Reaper slammed into him as well.

Back where they were thrown from, Aoko stood with a hand extended.

Aoko smirked in amusement. "These Soul Reapers really aren't up to much. I'd heard they were pretty tough, but I've fought demons…er, devils, that put up more of a fight than this."

Arcueid sighed in exasperation. "I'd be careful with that confidence of yours."

Aoko waved a hand dismissively. "Yeah, yeah."

Both Aoko and Arcueid tensed as they felt a strong pressure around them. They turned to the side and saw Tousen walking towards them.

Aoko narrowed her eyes as the dark-skinned man approached them and then stopped near them.

"Aoko, he's," Arcueid began.

"I know," Aoko interrupted. Aoko then smirked and asked, "So, I would assume you're one of the Captains I've heard so much about?"

"Kaname Tousen, Captain of Squad Nine," Tousen answered in an even tone of voice. He then reached for his Zanpakuto and unsheathed it, causing the two women to tense once more. He extended the blade forward and said calmly, "Cry, Suzumushi."

Aoko widened her eyes and extended her arms outward instantly, creating a barrier of blue energy around both her and Arcueid. She flinched lightly as the barrier vibrated intensely.

Arcueid looked around in confusion and then turned to Aoko. "What just happened?"

Aoko sighed as the barrier lowered. "That sword of his, it just vibrated intensely and sent a high-pitched shockwave at us. If I hadn't blocked it, it probably would've knocked us both unconscious."

Arcueid looked at her shocked and then turned to Tousen.

Aoko narrowed her eyes. "This isn't good."

"Why?" Arcueid asked.

"The swords of Soul Reapers are able to transform into more powerful states. And if what we were just hit by was the first form of his sword, the second one is probably not something we want to get hit with."

Arcueid nodded in agreement.

Aoko narrowed her eyes and then turned to Arcueid. "Arcueid, why don't you get going?"

"What?" Arcueid asked in surprise.

"I'll deal with this guy, you hurry and get going to find the others."

Arcueid remained silent for a moment but then nodded and jumped away from the area, Tousen not making a move to pursue her.

Aoko narrowed her eyes as she raised her hands to prepare to fight.

"I do not wish to fight you. Come quietly and I will make this as painless as possible," Tousen requested in the same even tone.

Aoko smirked defiantly. "Sorry, I can't do that."

"That's disappointing. So be it." Tousen reached for his sword and pulled it from the sheath. "It seems combat is unavoidable."

* * *

Kazuma and Rangiku made their way around the streets of the Seireitei as the sounds of different commotions and battles erupted all around them.

"It sounds like the group you arrived here with are rather destructive," Rangiku remarked.

Kazuma nodded in response. "Yes, they are. So where is Erza? Do you know?"

"Our best bet is to start with the cell block."

Kazuma nodded in understanding.

After a moment they turned a corner and Kazuma twitched an eyebrow while Rangiku sighed.

Directly in front of them was a large group of Soul Reapers.

The men looked at the two curiously and then looked at the nearby wall.

Kazuma raised an eyebrow and looked to the side as well. "Crap." Next to him was a very poorly drawn wanted poster. "Glad to see that fool from Vanaheim is still getting work."

"Get'im!" one of the men shouted.

Kazuma glanced to the side and saw someone approaching and instantly grabbed them, pulled the person close and put his blade up to the person's throat. "Back off, or I'll kill'em!"

The men stopped and looked at him curiously.

Kazuma blinked in thought and looked down.

The person he had grabbed was a young-looking, petite girl with short, chin-length white hair and blue eyes wearing a standard shihakusho with a strange sack slung over her shoulder held by a green strap that sunk between her sizable bust.

The men then laughed loudly. "So what?! She's just a Squad Four idiot!"

Kazuma twitched an eyebrow. "Fuck."

The large group of men then charged at the group.

The group ran off in response to the charging men and ran around a corner to escape.

* * *

After several moments of running they finally stopped to catch their breath.

"Damn, those guys are persistent," Kazuma snarled.

"They're from Squad Eleven, what they lack in brain power they make up for with tenacity and brute strength," Rangiku answered. She then turned to Kazuma and flinched.

"What?" he asked in confusion.

She pointed beside him weakly.

Kazuma turned and saw that he had, accidentally, dragged his would-be captive behind him, though she now had swirls in her eyes and was too disoriented to do anything but moan incoherently.

"Well…that wasn't supposed to happen," Kazuma said, perplexed.

"I can't believe you didn't just leave her there," Rangiku replied in annoyance.

"I didn't even realize I still had ahold of her. Oops is about all I can say there."

Rangiku sighed in exasperation. "Well if you just leave her there we should be able to get going to the cell block."

Kazuma folded his arms in thought as he looked at the white-haired girl.

"What?"

"I can't just leave her there."

Rangiku looked at him puzzled and then sighed. "Of course, you never change," she responded with a defeated smirk.

"Any idea who she is?" Kazuma asked, pointing to the girl in question.

Rangiku shook her head in response. "No, I've never seen her before. However I can tell by her attire that she's from Squad Four."

Kazuma folded his arms in thought.

After a moment their attention was diverted when they heard the white-haired girl moan slightly before waking up.

She groaned before opening her eyes fully and turned to see Kazuma and Rangiku standing next to her. "Ah!" she shouted curtly, causing Kazuma and Rangiku to flinch slightly.

"Well that was more truncated than I expected," Kazuma mentioned.

"Uhm…what's going on here?" the girl asked in confusion.

"It's a bit of a long story," Rangiku answered. "So, if you don't mind, what's your name?"

The girl stood up and nodded. "I'm Lisanna Strauss, with Squad Four."

Kazuma narrowed his eyes as she said her name.

"I'm Rangiku Matsumoto, Lieutenant of Squad Ten."

"Lieutenant Matsumoto? Who is this man?" Lisanna asked slightly perplexed.

"This is Kazuma Soryu. He's a trainee with Squad Ten."

Lisanna frowned in disappointment. "I'm not that gullible."

Rangiku sighed in response. "I was afraid of that."

"So who is he really?"

"I'm one of the people invading your little Seireitei," Kazuma said bluntly.

"Wh-what!?" Lisanna responded in shock.

Rangiku looked at him annoyed. "You should've been a little more careful with how you said that."

"There's no point in beating around the bush," he responded plainly.

Rangiku put a hand over her face in frustration. "Yes, but even then…"

"Lieutenant Matsumoto, why are you helping this Ryoka?" Lisanna asked in bewilderment.

Once again Kazuma answered before Rangiku could. "I'm here to rescue someone who is being punished for my mistakes."

Lisanna looked at him in thought. "Someone who…wait, you don't mean Erza Scarlet do you?!"

Kazuma nodded. "I do. You know her?"

"Yes, for a long time. Are you here to stop her execution?"

Kazuma nodded once more.

Lisanna tensed for a moment and then nodded to herself with a stern expression. "I'll help you. I don't want to see Erza killed."

Kazuma nodded in agreement and then narrowed her eyes. "Lisanna, was it?"

She nodded.

"You said your last name was Strauss?"

"Yes…" Lisanna responded in thought.

"Like Mirajane Strauss?"

Lisanna looked at him shocked and gasped. "Y-you know Mira!?" she asked excitedly.

Kazuma backed away slightly at her excitement. "Guess that answers that question. Ahem, yeah, I do."

"Where is she? Is she okay? What's she doing? Is she-?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Kazuma interjected, putting up a hand. "Slow down. Before that I want to ask you a couple other questions."

Lisanna nodded assuredly.

* * *

Yumichika stood near the hole Ganju had run through and walked up to it with a smirk. "So how's the view?" Yumichika taunted.

Ganju hung off a ledge that sat above an extremely deep hole. "Holy crap, that was close. What even is this pit?"

"It's actually the old execution grounds," Yumichika explained as he stood above the suspended Ganju. "They used to release Hollows that were captured alive along with prisoners to fight to the death. The rest of us used to watch from the platforms on either side."

"Heh, you Soul Reapers sure have disgusting habits."

"Hmph, none as disgusting as that face of yours," Yumichika responded with a smirk.

"Che, you Soul Reapers sure are a pity."

Yumichika brushed some of his hair to the side haughtily. "Yes, I know that I am very pretty."

"I said pity you idiot!"

"I know that you oaf. It was a joke, full of humor and wit. Qualities which you obviously lack. In any case, that disgusting practice is no longer practiced, but the Seki-Seki rock of these walls prevent any who fall in from escaping."

Ganju gulped in response.

Yumichika smirked and drew his blade. "Here, I'll be magnanimous and give you a choice. Die here and now at the end of my blade, or drop into the pit and die like a dog," Ganju sneered as he continued, "But if you're going to vacillate, please turn this way. I simply can't resist faces inundated with this kind of life-or-death decision."

Ganju turned away angrily. "You really do have disgusting habits."

* * *

Aoko and Tousen stood across from each other as they prepared to fight.

"I offer you the chance to surrender peacefully once more," Tousen stated.

"And once more I refuse. So are we just going to stand here talking or are you going to use that pointy stick of yours?" Aoko responded crassly.

Tousen huffed and swept his sword in front of him several time, sending multiple blades of sound flying at Aoko.

Aoko smirked and clenched her fists, causing a wavy blue aura to encase them and then swung her fists at the incoming blades, causing them to vanish.

"What?" Tousen asked in shock.

Aoko smirked once more and then rushed towards Tousen, practically vanishing with her speed.

Tousen turned to strike behind him but a punch from Aoko sent him flying into and through a nearby wall.

Aoko sped towards him and did not even let him impact the ground before punching him again, sending him flying down a long hallway into another wall, crashing through it before slamming into a wall on the other side.

Tousen coughed as Aoko sped toward him again. "Cry, Suzumushi." Once again a burst of sound rocked through the area but Aoko stopped mid-charge and raised another barrier, causing the sound blast to harmlessly warp around her, before continuing her charge. "Damn," Tousen cursed before dashing away with great speed as well.

Aoko stopped and turned sharply before continuing her pursuit.

Tousen stopped atop one of the walls going throughout the Seireitei only to have Aoko appear next to him once again.

She smiled sweetly as he widened his eyes before slamming a foot down at him, which he barely blocked with broadside of his blade, sending him crashing into the ground below. She extended a hand out and shouted, "Missiles: Deploy!" A magic circle appeared in front of her hand that suddenly sent a barrage of powerful bolts of raw mana shooting down in a heavy volley at Tousen.

Tousen sighed as a small, grey wall of energy, which had been almost completely shredded by Aoko's attack, floated above him before flickering away.

Aoko dropped down to in front of Tousen and chuckled. "Wow, that's pretty good. Most people drop dead after that one."

Tousen huffed in irritation. "Suzumushi Nishiki: Benihiko." The blade of his Zanpakuto then began vibrating as he moved the blade in a semi-circular path around him.

"That doesn't look good," Aoko remarked as she prepared for an attack.

A trail of illusory blades appeared as Tousen moved his blade, following its path. After a moment the trail then solidified into hundreds of individual blades.

"Oh crap," Aoko deadpanned.

The multitude of blades then began firing upon Aoko, kicking up large amounts of dust and debris, causing massive amounts of damage to the area where she stood.

* * *

Ichigo and Ikkaku stood opposite each other, still in the midst of their battle.

Ichigo flinched as some of the blood dripping from the cut on his forehead came towards his eyes. He raised his right hand, wiping the blood away.

Ikkaku huffed in irritation. "You don't get it, do you?"

"Get what?" Ichigo asked curiously.

"There might be a large distance between us but moving a hand out of its proper stance during a face-off is amateurish."

"Hey, I was just wiping some of the blood away from my eye! It's making it hard to see."

"Hmph, you really are an amateur. Forehead wounds bleed quite a lot, even shallow ones." Ikkaku stopped momentarily and pulled the cap off the end of his Zanpakuto's handle.

Ichigo watched curiously, flinching as more blood poured from his forehead wound, which he promptly wiped away.

Ikkaku then wiped his finger over the exposed end of the handle, which contained an ointment that he then wiped on his own forehead injury. "Hmph, if you're not going to stop the bleeding there's no point in wiping it."

Ichigo glared at the bald-headed man. "Hey that's cheating you jerk!"

"No, I'm simply being prepared and _you_ ought to be more impressed. But, I will give you this. You act like a total amateur and that outfit of yours certainly isn't one a self-respecting fighter would wear."

Ichigo looked at him irritated. "Come on, it's a cool show."

"I don't even know what that means. Ahem, as I was saying, you act like a fool and look one too, but you're reaction time is definitely top-notch, your hits, when they land, are violently strong, you're about as agile as myself. So, who's your master?"

Ichigo folded his arms in thought. "I'm…not really sure. I guess…it'd be Kazuma and Yoruichi."

Ikkaku raised an eyebrow. "Yoruichi?" The image of a dark-skinned woman entered his mind. "Heh, if that's the case. Then killing you without going all-out would be an insult." Ikkaku then flipped his blade into a reverse grip, pulled the sheath from his waist, and then slammed the end of the handle and the closed end of the sheath together. "Extend, Hozukimaru!"

Ichigo watched as Ikkaku's blade was enveloped in light before transforming into a long spear with a red, horsehair tassel on the end of the pommel, a slightly curved blade with an extra, jutting point on the opposite end.

Ikkaku then charged at Ichigo with several swings and strikes, all of which Ichigo managed to block with one sword or the other.

Ichigo smirked confidently as Ikkaku's barrage ended. "Hmph, as if I'm going to misjudge that a spear's reach is longer than a sword."

"That's not quite it," Ikkaku rebutted with a grin before spinning it dramatically.

Ichigo seized the chance and charged at Ikkaku.

"Got you!" Ikkaku shouted victoriously as Hozukimaru split into three separate pieces attached by chains, which then coiled themselves around Ichigo.

"Wh-what the hell?!"

* * *

Kazuma narrowed his eyes. "I see…"

Rangiku sighed. "So they've moved Erza to the Repentance Cell?"

Lisanna nodded in agreement. "Yes. It happened only a short time ago."

"So where is this Repentance Cell?" Kazuma asked.

Lisanna pointed off in the distance. "It's that tall white tower."

Kazuma narrowed his eyes in thought.

Rangiku then lightly chopped him on the back of the head.

"Ow! What the hell?!" he shouted in irritation.

"I know that look in your eyes," Rangiku remarked. "You had that same look when you heard my parents offered my sister to Susanoo."

Kazuma remained silent.

"Last time you had that look an entire village was razed to the ground, minus two survivors. I don't know how much of your original power you have now, but I don't think it'd be good for you to flatten the Seireitei."

Kazuma remained silent for a moment before sighing. "So be it." He clenched a fist in thought.

"Something wrong?"

"Hm? No, Boosted Gear Reset a little while ago so I'm still feeling a little uneasy. That bastard always does that at the most inopportune times."

Lisanna then walked over to the two of them. "Excuse me, I don't know what any of what you two just said means, but if you're going to rescue Erza then I want to help. She's an old friend of mine."

Kazuma folded his arms in thought. '_Well?_'

Ddraig answered, **'_We can trust her. Out of anybody in this world I trust Lisanna most of all. Well…maybe I trust Happy a little more._'**

Kazuma nodded.

"Hold on," Rangiku interrupted. "Do you really want to get involved in this? On the off-chance we fail, you know what will happen to you, right?"

"How about you?" Lisanna asked. "You face the same thing."

"Well…" Rangiku responded with slightly reddened cheeks, "that's a little different."

Lisanna looked at her curiously and then smiled.

"I suppose we should get moving then if we're going to reach this Repentance Cell place," Kazuma stated.

"Right!" the two women responded in unison.

* * *

Yumichika narrowed his eyes as he looked at Ganju. "I'll say it again, look at me. I want to see your ugly face in its final moments, since my beauty becomes more polished every time I see a face like it." Yumichika raised an eyebrow as he noticed sand dribbling out of Ganju's clenched fist. "Hey, what are you-gah!?" Yumichika asked but did not have time to react as Ganju flung sand in his eyes.

"Seppa!" Ganju shouted as he slammed a hand down on the ground, turning the area of the floor the two were supported on into sand.

Yumichika reacted instantly, despite his hampered vision, and jumped to one of the side platforms.

Ganju however, did not react as fast and fell into the pit below.

Yumichika laughed proudly and dropped back down to the floor and watched as Ganju fell into the darkness. "Hmph, how unsightly. I didn't think there would ever be validity to the phrase 'digging your own grave'." His vision was then filled with a blue light, blinding him. Yumichika slowly opened his eyes and was shocked to see Ganju in front of him, suspended in the air with a mana cannonball. "What is that?!" Yumichika snarled and attempted to slash at the cannonball, but his blade was repelled.

Ganju chuckled proudly. "It sure is lucky that I stashed an extra orb with me." Ganju then directed his attention at Yumichika. "This is a special cannonball, and it can't be broken by any Zanpakuto with only a tap or two."

Yumichika smirked irritably. "You've seriously underestimated me you ugly fool. I am the Fifth Seat of Squad Eleven, the strongest of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads. I'll break that fancy spirit barrier in one strike!" He then placed his hand in front of the blade and swept his hand in front of the blade as it lit up a bright white, exclaiming, "Bloom for me, Fuji Kujaku!" The blade of his Zanpakuto then morphed from a standard katana to a sickle-shaped blade, with the cutting edge on the inside of the curve. However, the single blade then expanded out to the sides, revealing it to truly have four identical blades that fanned out. Yumichika then reared back and stabbed at the cannonball, piercing it instantly.

Ganju laughed loudly. "You idiot! If the cannonball is broken it'll explode!"

True to his words, the cannonball then cracked before violently exploding.

The explosion was powerful enough to send Ganju to the opposite side of the pit.

Yumichika stood up and dusted his clothes in irritation. "There's no way something like that could beat me. It almost seems like you're trying to anger me."

"What'd you say?!" Ganju goaded. "Can't hear you!" He then turned the wall in front of him to sand and walked through it.

Yumichika narrowed his eyes angrily. "You are ugly. _Too_ ugly."

* * *

Tousen stood calmly, taking a moment to catch his breath as the dust from his attack cleared. His breath halted in shock, however, when the dust lifted to reveal Aoko standing before him, completely unharmed by his attack.

Aoko looked around herself and whistled in surprise. "Not bad. If any of those things had actually hit me it'd probably have hurt. But, they didn't. Better luck next time I suppose."

Sweat began running down Tousen's face in shock. '_What is she? She has effortlessly deflected or dodged all of my attacks. I feel that using that may be unavoidable._'

Aoko stretched lightly before sighing lightly. "So, if you're ready," she then raised her fists to fight, "I'd say we get back to it."

Tousen narrowed his eyes before vanishing in a blur of speed.

"Too slow!"

Aoko then appeared in front of Tousen, despite the speed he was moving.

Tousen took advantage of this by pointing his blade forward, hoping to use his momentum.

Aoko smirked at the attempt and effortlessly maneuvered out of the way of the split-second attack and then elbowed Tousen on the back of the head as mana burst from the point of contact, causing a crater when Tousen slammed into the ground. Aoko landed on the nearby roof, ducking swiftly as a piece of wall flew right over her head. She lightly knocked herself on the head and stuck her tongue out. "Oopsie, that almost hit me."

On the ground, Tousen moaned before standing up, his shihakusho and haori being heavily tattered from Aoko's constant onslaught. He vanished in a burst of speed and reappeared beside Aoko. He swung his blade at her but she bent out of the way and sent a punch at his gut.

Tousen managed to dodge the attack but cringed and slid across the roofing tiles. "…What…?"

"Oh, did I forget to mention that part?" Aoko taunted. "My attacks don't actually have to hit you for it to hurt like a beast."

Tousen tensed before clenching his fist around his blade. "You leave me with no choice. You have only yourself to blame."

"Huh?"

Tousen pressed his hand against the ring on his blade, causing it to spin and gather energy, slowly getting larger and larger. "Bankai, Suzumushi Tsuishiki: Enma Korogi." The ring then multiplied into a total ten rings that floated around him. He then swept his sword in front of his body and the rings spread out around himself and Aoko.

Aoko looked around in confusion. "I'm not liking this."

After the rings formed a circle around Tousen and Aoko, a black void appeared in the center of each ring before expanding outwards, encompassing both Aoko and Tousen in a large black dome, which was centered around Tousen's body and, from the outside, anchored by the ten rings.

"What is this?" Aoko looked around confused.

"My Bankai," Tousen explained flatly. "This entire space is now my Bankai." Tousen then slowly walked up to Aoko and walked past her.

Aoko's eyes widened as she looked around. '_Wh-what is this…? I can't see anything. Wait…I can't hear anything either._' Aoko tried pulsing a small amount of energy and her eyes widened further. '_I can't sense anything either._'

* * *

Ichigo stood opposite from Ikkaku, his arm bleeding heavily.

Ikkaku withdraw his blade and then slung its sections over his shoulders lazily. "_That_ is what I meant by 'don't misjudge'. So, are you hurt? You'll probably be unable to hold at least one of those swords of yours. You know, I'm actually a pretty kind-hearted guy. I would've captured you alive at this point but, you see, there's a reward in it for killing you."

Ichigo managed to use some of the bandage from his swords to bind up the injury on his arm. He sneered at Ikkaku and lunged, Ikkaku stepping lazily to the side, causing the wall behind him to get destroyed in Ichigo's attack. "Don't talk like this is over. I haven't even shown off my true skills yet. This is just the beginning."

Ikkaku raised an eyebrow before smirking in amusement.

* * *

In another area of the Seireitei, a gong was being rung loudly as orders to different Squads were being relayed through the area.

As groups of Soul Reapers ran through the streets and corridors below, Yoruichi and Kazehana watched silently from the rooftops.

"They seem pretty scattered in their search," Kazehana remarked.

"So you would think," Yoruichi answered.

Kazehana looked at the cat curiously. "Oh? What's that supposed to mean?"

* * *

Kazuma, Rangiku, and Lisanna ran down a series of corridors before taking a right turn down a long street.

"You sure this is the right way?" Kazuma asked.

Lisanna nodded. "Yes. This is the shortest path to the Repentance Cell."

Kazuma sighed weakly as they approached a four-way intersection.

"We keep going straight here."

However, as they approached the intersection, Kazuma was suddenly and violently thrown to the side as something slammed into him.

"Kazuma!" Rangiku shouted in concern before looking at him flatly and then sighing heavily.

Kazuma grumbled slightly before he saw what had smashed into him, Palutena.

She stood up slowly and moaned in irritation. "Oh, are you alright?" she asked as Kazuma stood up as well.

Kazuma nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. How 'bout you?"

Palutena nodded and looked around. "Uhm…what's going on here?"

"It's a long story," Rangiku answered.

Suddenly the area began rumbling as Palutena paled.

Kazuma looked past her and twitched an eyebrow. "Again?!"

Behind Palutena, seemingly pursuing her, was a vast cavalcade of giant vegetables with limbs, the middle of the odd collection of killer food being a massive beast made almost entirely of potatoes.

"What the hell is that?" Rangiku asked in bewilderment.

Kazuma raised a hand towards the charging line of vegetables. "I'm not sure but I'm not in the mood for this crap." A ball of red and black energy condensed in Kazuma's hand before surging and blasting forward, completely annihilating the charging group of monstrous ingredients as well as carving a long trench through a portion of the Seireitei.

"That was a little much…don'tcha think?" Lisanna asked weakly.

"I wanted to make sure there wasn't a single one left," Kazuma answered flatly. He then turned to Palutena. "So, you think you can explain what that was?"

Palutena laughed weakly.

* * *

Inside the massive white tower she was being held in, Erza looked out of one of the tall, thin windows in thought, seeing a massive spear on the edge of a cliff just within her view. She narrowed her eyes as she looked up towards the small portion of the sky she could see. '_I wonder…what was that light before? Because of the walls of this tower, I cannot sense the world outside…was that really Kazuma…?_'

* * *

Ikkaku turned to Ichigo with a smirk. "You really are brazenly overconfident, aren't you?"

"Don't worry," Ichigo rebutted, "This time, it'll be you who has trouble holding onto your weapon."

"We'll see about that. I wonder where that bravado of yours is coming from!" Ikkaku snarled as he slung Hozukimaru at Ichigo, but he effortlessly blocked it with the longer sword in his left hand.

"Too easy," Ichigo remarked confidently.

Ikkaku smirked and then disappeared from Ichigo's view.

"What?!" Ichigo snarled. He turned and managed to just barely block an attack from Ikkaku that came from an entirely different direction. However, he was knocked off balance and almost fell as a result of his haphazard block. He then lunged forward and attacked Ikkaku, slamming his left blade at Ikkaku, catching it on the chain between two sections of Hozukimaru.

Ikkaku rejoined the two pieces, holding Ichigo's blade in place, and then used the free end section to attack.

Ichigo managed to evade the attack by swinging the blade in his right hand at it. Ichigo pulled his left sword free as Ikkaku reformed Hozukimaru into a full spear.

Ikkaku then proceeded to send a flurry of strikes at Ichigo, with each strike followed by a successive one with a section of Hozukimaru detaching to add another strike that Ichigo barely managed to dodge.

As Ichigo continued backing away from the onslaught, Ikkaku chortled, "What was that you said about me not being able to hold my weapon? I seem to be doing pretty damn well! So it'll be you unable to hold your weapons!"

At that moment, Hozukimaru wrapped around Ichigo's blades, pulling them close to each other, giving Ikkaku the opportunity to pull Ichigo to ground and kick him in the face.

Hozukimaru then reared down towards Ichigo.

Ichigo hissed as he pulled the shorter sword from Ikkaku's grasp and knocked the encroaching blade away.

Ikkaku backed up, shocked at Ichigo's movement.

"Hmph, guess that's what you get for calling me slow," Ichigo mocked.

"Except you are slow," Ikkaku rebutted, "that was just dumb luck."

"Alright then Baldy, let me show you something that isn't luck!"

Ikkaku then instantly jumped onto the nearby roof before Ichigo can do anything. "I told you that you were too slow!"

Ichigo then stuck his longer blade into the wall and slid it across in front of him, knocking the wall down and taking away Ikkaku's footing. He then jumped up at the off-kilter Ikkaku, but the latter jumped away too fast.

Ichigo then saw Hozukimaru soaring towards him, too fast and too close to evade. He barely managed to knock it away with his short, right blade, but still got caught on the side of the hand.

Ikkaku chuckled confidently as he swung the end segment of Hozukimaru above his head like a helicopter. "Heh, is that mouth of yours the only part that works? Because you should know that Hozukimaru's attacks can change in an instant and an amateur like you simply can't keep up.

Ichigo stood up with a smirk. "Not so fast. My eyes are finally used to seeing those attacks of yours."

"Huh?"

Ichigo then dropped a small piece of red cloth.

Ikkaku looked at the end of Hozukimaru in shock and then to Ichigo in frustration.

* * *

Rias and Akeno looked around the area they were walking in when they heard the sound of footsteps approaching.

"Get ready Akeno," Rias ordered as red energy started collecting in her hands.

Akeno nodded as electricity started sparking at her fingertips.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" a new voice asked as a figure walked around the corner.

Rias raised an eyebrow as a tall man with long, mid-back length grey hair that was pulled back in a long ponytail and brown eyes with significant wrinkles around them, along with a thin beard and mustache wearing a pair of thin, black-framed glasses, and a Soul Reaper Lieutenant uniform walked around the corner.

Rias saw the badge on his shoulder and narrowed her eyes. "He's a Lieutenant, this isn't good."

The man laughed lightly. "Yes. I am Rowen Ilbert, Lieutenant of Squad One of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads." He adjusted his glasses with a smirk. "I did not expect the invading Ryoka to be such beautiful young women."

Rias smirked lightly in response. "Your flattery is appreciated but unneeded. We have no intention of simply leaving or letting you take us down."

"Oh, you misunderstand me. I could never harm such pretty faces. On the contrary, I'd like to invite you for some tea," Rowen responded with a bow.

Rias and Akeno looked at him bewildered and then to each other.

* * *

In another area of the Seireitei, Kenpachi charged through the streets with Yachiru on his shoulder.

Kenpachi groaned in irritation. "This is getting boring. I've been running for a long time and I haven't seen anyone yet."

"Don't you worry Kenny," Yachiru reassured, "My instincts are really sharp! Take a right up here!"

Kenpachi nodded and turned but stopped and frowned in irritation. "You idiot, this is a dead end."

"Oops, my bad. Okay, turn back and go the other way!"

Kenpachi groaned and did so. "I wonder if I can really trust those instincts of yours."

* * *

Kazuma sighed as he scratched his head. "Okay, so you're telling me you're here to meet up with the head Captain of the Seireitei and you were making food for everyone. And then when you added some kind of spice the food came alive?"

Palutena nodded in agreement with tears streaming from her eyes like waterfalls. "Yes. I really enjoy cooking but it always seems to go bad."

'_Geez, she sounds as bad as Luna._' Kazuma then folded his arms.

"Although, I do have a question for you now."

Kazuma raised an eyebrow.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Palutena asked bluntly.

"Huh?"

"I may not know every aspect of the universe, but I know this much, you're a Campione. So I have to wonder, what's a Campione doing in the Seireitei?"

Kazuma narrowed his eyes in annoyance.

* * *

**And that is that. Hopefully you guys enjoyed it. If you did I hope that you post a review, if you did not I hope you go spend your time productively doing something you actually enjoy, and if you were confused by anything leave a review and I will be sure to answer your questions (unless of course what you are confused about was done to purposefully befuddle you). With that said, I will leave you until the next chapter.  
**


	22. King and Berserker

**Chapter XXII**

**Hello to all, it is time for the newest chapter of Chaos Pawn of the Gremory. Hopefully the wait was not too long. I trust you all enjoyed the last chapter? Well, most of you I hope at least. As usual I would like to thank my coauthor TheLastNanaya and my secondary author Bakuto Masaki. Not too much else to say so might as well move on to the reviewer responses.**

**BANKAIZEN: That is good I hope.**

**Chayner: Yep, lots and lots of action. He will fight a couple, and a few in ways you will not expect.**

**It will go a bit differently, that is all I can say.**

**superpeirce: He may.**

**Nothing too extreme this time around in terms of reviews so I suppose it is time to move on to the chapter. Mild warning though, things are about to get...weird. You will see what I mean.**

* * *

Aika, Orihime, and Uryu peaked out from behind a wall and looked around.

"Get back," Uryu said quietly.

All three ducked back as a group of Soul Reapers gathered near their position.

Uryu narrowed his eyes as he looked around. "It seems the situation has gotten really serious. Forget rescuing Erza, it'll be hard enough just to meet back up with Kazuma and the others. Although, if a fight were to break out somewhere we could figure out where at least one of them are." He looked around and thought. '_If I go out there and start a commotion the others might be able to hone in on our position._' "Do you think I should go out there and cause a scene?"

"I don't think so," Aika added. "What about you Orihime?"

No response.

The two turned around and saw that Orihime was gone.

"Where did she go…?" Uryu asked puzzled.

"No clue…" Aika responded curiously.

"Uryu! Aika!" they suddenly heard Orihime shouting.

The two stepped onto one of the roads and saw Orihime running towards them, pursued by two groups of Soul Reapers.

"We should probably leg it!" Aika suggested.

"Good idea!" Uryu responded as the duo took off running with Orihime right behind them and the Soul Reapers right behind her.

As the three ran Orihime apologized frantically through huffs, "I…I'm sorry for getting spotted while looking around!"

Uryu snarled and stopped and turned around. "Since we've already started a commotion I suppose there's not a choice but to fight."

Orihime stopped and put her hands on her hair. "I'll fight too!"

Uryu put up a hand and requested, "Leave this to me."

At that moment another group of Soul Reapers appeared in one road and yet another from another road.

Uryu began sweating heavily.

Aika adjusted her glasses with a snicker. "Well, what do we do now?"

"There's no way I can take on all these Soul Reapers…we run!"

All three ran off at high speeds as the three groups of Soul Reapers gave chase, only to crash into each other and give the trio time to escape.

* * *

Sado, Toyotama, and Yuuto still sat in one of the trees in the Soul Society, looking around.

"What's that?" Yuuto asked as he pointed towards a dust cloud moving through the streets nearby.

"Do you think it's Kazuma?" Sado asked.

Toyotama shook her head and pointed off in a different direction with her spear. "No, he's over there. I don't know who that is but it's not him."

Yuuto looked at her surprised. "How do you know?"

"I have a Bond with him. I can tell at least what direction he's in at all times, no matter how far away we are."

Yuuto looked down in thought before a small smile emerged. "How nice."

"Huh, you say something pretty boy?"

Yuuto shook his head. "No, it's nothing. We should probably get going and see who's behind that dust cloud."

Sado and Toyotama nodded in agreement as all three jumped down and gave chase towards the billowing cloud of dust.

* * *

In one of the many buildings throughout the Seireitei, Rowen sat with Rias and Akeno, all three drinking tea.

"I am quite surprised you agreed to have a drink with me," Rowen remarked with a light chuckle.

"Well I do prefer negotiations over fighting when possible," Rias replied.

"Hoho, how true. In my old age I prefer not to fight unless necessary."

Rias frowned in thought. "I was under the impression Soul Reapers don't age."

"Oh no, no. We age just the same as other beings. Except our aging processes vary from individual to individual. It's a lot of scientific wordage this old fogey's mind can't quite handle." After a moment of silence Rowen asked, "You wouldn't mind lending an ear to an old man for a time, would you?"

Rias shook her head. "Of course not. If you don't mind me saying I'm sure a Soul Reaper of your age has many stories to tell."

"Ohoho, I don't mind at all. And it is true. Now, where to begin…" Rowen stroked his beard in thought. "Ah, yes. I know the perfect spot to begin. The day I met a young man named Jude Mathis."

* * *

Ikkaku looked at the ground, where the chunk of fabric Ichigo had taken from Hozukimaru lay. His eyes widened when Ichigo stamped his foot on it.

Ichigo smirked and taunted, "Aren't you being a little too surprised? So have you lost the will to fight?"

Ikkaku hissed in annoyance.

Ichigo's smirk turned serious as he lowered his swords to strike. "If you won't go then I will!" Ichigo then leapt into the air towards Ikkaku.

Ikkaku, his shock wearing off as the cobwebs in his head cleared out, then rejoined Hozukimaru's pieces as Ichigo's blades clashed with his.

"Like I said before, the next one unable to hold his weapon will be you!"

"Fat chance!" Ikkaku rebutted as he pushed Ichigo away.

Ichigo swung his shorter sword at Ikkaku, causing Ikkaku to block the attack. Ichigo then smirked and swung the larger sword at Ikkaku.

Ikkaku's eyes widened. '_Damn, too close!_' Ikkaku split the sections of Hozukimaru hoping to catch Ichigo off-balance but Ichigo swung the two swords in a scissor motion and severed the chain on the bottom section of Hozukimaru, the longer sword also slicing at Ikkaku's chest, carving a shallow gash, sending blood splashing down.

Ikkaku hissed in frustration and pain as he threw the now useless section of Hozukimaru to the side. "Heh, what's wrong?" he taunted. "Is that really all you've got? If it is, then all I can say to you is too bad – I'm still able to hold Hozukimaru!" He then grabbed the end, what was the middle, section of Hozukimaru with his hand and swung the blade above his head in a circular motion. "If you don't want me to hold my weapon the only way would be to take my arm!"

"Lower your sword," Ichigo asked.

"Yeah right, like I'd actually do that!"

"I'll say it again, lower your sword. This match is over and you've lost."

Ikkaku continued to swing Hozukimaru as he rebutted, "Tch, you idiot. This is a battle in which the difference between victory and defeat is life and death."

* * *

Palutena folded her arms as she looked at Kazuma. "I may not know every aspect of the universe, but I know this much, you're a Campione. So I have to wonder, what's a Campione doing in the Seireitei?"

Kazuma narrowed his eyes in annoyance.

"Campione, what's that?" Lisanna asked.

Rangiku put a hand on her shoulder. "It's a little hard to explain right now."

Lisanna raised an eyebrow in thought.

Kazuma sighed in response. "I'm really not excited about fighting a goddess right now, so if you don't mind I'd rather avoid it."

Palutena raised the staff in her hand towards Kazuma and narrowed her eyes. "I'd appreciate an explanation before we go any further."

Kazuma growled in annoyance. "Fine, I'll keep it simple."

* * *

Ikkaku immediately charged at Ichigo, swinging his Zanpakuto wildly at him, his angle of attack changing every few seconds.

Ichigo blocked each attack as it came in, however, in his mind, the target before him was not Ikkaku and Hozukimaru. Rather, it was Kazuma's clone and its katana, attacking in the same erratic manner as Ikkaku.

Suddenly Ichigo's eyes widened as he shouted, "Too slow!" sending one powerful thrust of his blades forward.

A line of blood formed up Ikkaku's arm as Ichigo sliced it.

Ikkaku took a few steps past Ichigo before falling to one knee. "Heh…you're strong. Guess my own luck isn't too good." He then collapsed to the ground, unconscious.

"We both have bad luck…" Ichigo muttered as blood started seeping through his bandages.

* * *

Aoko looked around her, attempting in vain to see something, anything.

"How is it, a world of total darkness? This is the world I live in at all times," Tousen remarked before swinging his blade at Aoko, slicing a gash along her back.

Aoko shouted in pain as the gash in her back formed. She put a hand over her shoulder.

Tousen tensed as a blue light emanated from Aoko's wound before the wound, and any evidence of it, vanished entirely.

"I'm pretty sure you can hear me, Soul Reaper," Aoko remarked, looking straight ahead. "I'm not going to go down that easily." '_In that singular moment, I could see, hear, and feel. So when he strikes me…that's when…_'

Tousen huffed in derision. "You're overconfidence is bothersome. It is ones like you, whose actions and powers go against the natural order, who oppose justice. And justice I shall impose onto you!" Tousen rushed forward, slashing at Aoko's side as he ran. Tousen frowned as he could sense her injury healing once more before suddenly feeling a blunt impact in the back of his head, causing him to tumble forward.

"Hey, I hit something!" Aoko said excitedly. '_Looks I calculated right._'

Tousen snarled and charged towards Aoko once more, but flinched as his sword impacted a wall of energy instead of her body.

Aoko then surged forward and sent a powerful punch at Tousen that slammed into his torso and sent him flying back.

Tousen grunted as he stabbed his sword into the ground, skidding to a halt. "Damn. Her reflexes are far superior than what I anticipated." Tousen grit his teeth. "I cannot allow someone like you to continue to exist." He then charged towards Aoko.

Aoko continued looking around in an attempt to guess Tousen's next moment to strike but was unprepared when he sent a vertical slice at her chest. She snarled in pain and put a hand over her chest, healing the injury.

However, just as soon as she healed the injury Tousen sent another slash at her, putting a small injury on her upper arm. He continued with another series of swings at her legs and arms.

Aoko thrust her hands forward, sending a powerful blast of energy that sent Tousen rocketing back. Aoko took several moments to catch her breath as her injuries faded away. She hissed in frustration. '_I can't keep this up. My mana will only last so long. Based on his last series of strikes he's probably going to try for a killing blow. So on his next strike I have to make it count._' "Endless river that is ever-changing, springing forth new currents!"

Tousen flinched as he heard her beginning to chant.

"May these words freeze you still, and bring all to a stop!"

Tousen lowered himself and then began circling Aoko, running around to behind her before charging forward.

Aoko gasped as she felt Tousen's sword pierce her from behind, piercing through her back and emerging from her abdomen. "Now!" she shouted as she wrapped her hand around Tousen's blade.

"What?!" Tousen shouted in shock.

"Frozen Clock!"

* * *

Ganju continued running through the streets of the Seireitei before stopping and then looking around. "Alright…where did pretty boy go…?"

Yumichika ran on the rooftops above and smirked before jumping down, Fuji Kujaku ready to smash down on Ganju.

However Ganju rolled away from the strike just as Yumichika hit the ground.

Yumichika sneered in annoyance. "Just how long do you plan to keep on running?"

Ganju pulled a cleaver-style sword from behind him and rebutted with a smirk, "I'll keep going until you give up."

Yumichika sighed in frustration. "Give me a break. I'm just about fed up with you. I will end this now with Fuji Kujaku." The blade then opened up to its four-sickled form.

Ganju snickered and sheathed his blade, reached into the barrel above the small sword, and pulled out a bomb before striking it against a series of panels on his left arm. "You're getting ahead of yourself pal." Ganju then threw the bomb onto the ground, causing the duo to be engulfed in billowing red smoke.

Yumichika began to cough as the gas caused his eyes to water. "Damn, this smoke is getting into my beautiful eyes."

Ganju laughed proudly. "This is Kukaku brand Chili Pepper Smoke Bomb, strong enough to make you cry blood." Ganju himself then began to tear and cough.

Still coughing violently, Yumichika chided, "You really are too ugly. Causing yourself damage with your own attack."

The two then tried to pathetically walk out from the smoke.

"Where are you, you oaf?!" Yumichika called angrily.

"Hah, you won't be able to catch me, even in here!" Ganju rebutted.

The two then, almost in sync, fell from the nearby ledge into one of the pits.

Ganju managed to grab onto the ledge but Yumichika managed to grab onto the barrel on his back.

"Hey, come on, let go!" Ganju demanded.

"Of course I won't let go you ugly fool!" Yumichika snarled.

* * *

Hibiki and Hikari ran through the streets of the Seireitei when they stopped at a four-way.

"Great, now which way do we go?" Hibiki asked in frustration.

"How would I know?" Hikari snapped, irritated.

The two looked around and then Hibiki pointed nearby. "Let's go this way."

Hikari shrugged but then nodded.

As they ran they stopped as they saw two people they didn't want to meet, two Soul Reapers.

The first was a young-looking man with short blonde hair combed into three points, two small points on the back of his neck and a third, large point combed over part of his face, hiding one of his blue eyes, who wore a Soul Reaper Lieutenant's uniform.

The second was a tall, lean-built man with short black hair, dark grey eyes, three straight, parallel scars down the right side of his face, the number "69" tattooed on his left cheek, and a blue, stripe tattoo over the bridge of his nose and the left side of his face who wore a sleeveless Soul Reaper Lieutenant's uniform along with a choker and matching armbands on both upper arms.

The second man turned and saw Hibiki and Hikari nearby. He narrowed his eyes and put his hand on his Zanpakuto. "Izuru, we've got company."

The first man, Izuru, nodded in agreement as he reached for his Zanpakuto. "I see them, Shuhei."

Hibiki narrowed her eyes. "I don't think we can run away from this one."

Hikari raised her hands, electricity sparking at her fingers. "Yeah, same here Sis."

Shuhei unsheathed his blade as Izuru did the same.

"Shall we?" Izuru remarked.

Hikari smirked as her body became encased in electricity. "Your funeral."

Izuru charged towards Hibiki and swung his blade at her.

Hibiki ducked under the swing and jumped back.

Shuhei narrowed his eyes as he raised his blade.

"If you won't go first then I will!" Hikari shouted as she fired a bolt of lightning towards Shuhei.

Shuhei disappeared in a flash of speed.

"What the…?!" Hikari turned as Shuhei appeared behind her and swung his blade. Hikari surged electricity behind her and forced Shuhei to jumped back to dodge.

"This fight isn't going to be easy, is it?" Hibiki asked.

"I doubt it."

* * *

Ikkaku grunted as he slowly opened his eyes. He frowned indignantly and asked equally irritated, "Why am I still alive?"

Ichigo, ignoring Ikkaku, held up Hozukimaru, now in its normal form, and said in thought, "I didn't know that one of these Zanpakuto things would go back to normal when the wielder goes unconscious."

Ikkaku twitched an eyebrow and snarled, "Hey, give that back."

Ichigo rubbed some of the ointment from Hozukimaru's hilt on some of his injuries and responded, "Calm down, I'm just using some of Hozukimaru's medicine." Ichigo then furrowed his brow in thought. "Huh…it's all gone."

"What?! You idiot!" Ikkaku then blinked in thought and looked down, and realized that his own wounds were covered in the ointment from Hozukimaru. "You fool, what have you done?!"

Ichigo twitched an eyebrow. "Well we were both injured so I thought I'd put this stuff on us so we didn't bleed out. Didn't realize I needed your permission baldy."

Ikkaku sighed in annoyance. "I thought it was weird I hadn't died of blood loss. Tch, it's such a disgrace to have survived because you saved me. If I could move right now I'd beat the crap out of you."

Ichigo hissed in irritation. "Well if I had known you'd get this pissed about it I wouldn't have helped you in the first place!" Ichigo then sighed in an attempt to calm himself. "Whatever, I don't give a damn if you're grateful or not. I just want answers."

Ikkaku sighed in resignation. "Fine, I'll answer your questions. What, you want to know my birthday?"

"I want to know where Erza Scarlet is."

Ikkaku looked at him confused.

* * *

Rias laughed in amusement. "Oh my, that's quite something!"

Rowen nodded in agreement. "Yes it was. She never forgave him for that. The other event that comes to mind is Jude's wedding to Milla. What an event that was."

"What happened?" Akeno asked intrigued.

"Well first Miss Elize and Leia pinked out a very large, bright pink cake. Jude was most displeased with that as he specifically requested white. Miss Elize spent the better part of an hour explanation the worth of the color pink. He eventually relented merely to please her. Moments later Miss Elize's best friend Teepo ate the cake in a single large bite."

Rias put a hand over her mouth in surprise. "Oh my, he must have quite the appetite."

"Ohohoho. Yes, Teepo could eat just about anything. Of course, what happened after that is probably what most of the guests remembered."

"What was it?" Rias asked with slight trepidation.

"Well, after Teepo devoured the original cake, which had Miss Elize and Miss Leia quite disheartened, Miss Muzet brought out a new cake that matched Jude's desires."

"That doesn't sound too awful, I imagine something else happened?" Akeno asked.

Rowen nodded. "Yes, at that moment Lady Presa emerged from the cake to greet Jude and Milla."

Rias and Akeno glanced at each other as he spoke.

"Of course what caused the moment to be memorable was the fact that Lady Presa was not clothed in any way when she emerged."

Rias and Akeno sweat-dropped as a small trickle of blood fell from Rowen's nose.

Rowen deftly wiped the small trickle away with a cloth. "Oh, deary me, it seems my old age is getting to me. Of course, with that event having set the mood for the wedding, most people were suitably unexcited when it was decided that, according the Auj Oule tradition, the groom and best man would have a duel after the ceremony. I do believe there was quite a lot of destruction that resulted. Gaius never did know how to hold back. Then again neither did Jude."

As Rowen laughed lightly to himself Rias and Akeno glanced at each other and nodded.

* * *

Ganju and Yumichika continued to hang off the ledge, Ganju's grip loosening. "Aw crap, I can't hold on for much longer. Come on flower-brow, you gotta let go o' me or we're both goin' down!"

"I'm begging you, don't let go! If we fall inside…!" Yumichika begged.

Ganju then remembered what Yumichika had said about the pits.

* * *

_"T__he Seki-Seki rock of these walls prevent any who fall in from escaping."_

* * *

"Damn, I don't want to…wait, crap, I can't hold it anymore!" Ganju shouted as his hand slipped and the two fell down into the pits.

Ganju expected to fall into a pit of death but when he looked around he deadpanned. "What the hell!? It's just a bunch of trash!"

Yumichika stood up, brushing pieces of garbage from his hair.

"Hey, flower-brow, why'd you say that if someone fell in here they'd never be able to get out!?" he shouted, pointing to the ladder behind him.

"I'd say it's of greater importance why you dropped someone as beautiful as myself into such a disgusting place as this!" Yumichika snarled. "I will never forgive you for this!" Yumichika shouted, punctuating his threat with a swing of Fuji Kujaku, which Ganju managed to dodge.

Ganju turned and climbed up the ladder, out of the pit, Yumichika hot on his heels as usual.

* * *

"Frozen Clock!" Aoko shouted as she held the blade of Tousen's Zanpakuto in place.

Suddenly, in that moment time stopped all around Aoko.

Aoko grunted as she pulled herself off of Tousen's blade, the blood from her wound emerging and then hanging in the air, however she kept one hand grasped firmly around his sword.

She put a hand over her wound, wincing as it bled slowly. '_Damn, the one thing I don't like about this spell is I can't heal while it's active._' She then placed a hand over Tousen's chest. "I'm sorry about this, but this is my only choice." After steeling herself she said, "Alright, I've only got one chance at this." She took a breath and then began chanting, "Flow of the temporal, Clock of Renewal. Changing hands from one to the next. Let these words let me heal, and end my foe. Time Exchange!"

A faint blue light then emanated from under her hand, she then pulled her hand back as multiple long streams of energy emerged from Tousen's chest and flowed in her hand slowly before suddenly speeding up and surging into her body.

Aoko flinched as images filled her mind from Tousen's.

Tousen's body began to glow before slowly falling apart, turning to ash.

Aoko watched as Tousen disappeared before vanishing completely, the last of the streams of energy entering her body. She frowned in disappointment as his Zanpakuto shattered. "I'm sorry Kaname Tousen, but you have your justice and I have mine."

Time then resumed around her and almost immediately the black bubble that was Tousen's Bankai burst and vanished.

* * *

Outside Tousen's Bankai, Toshiro approached the dome curiously. "That's Captain Tousen's Bankai, why would it-?"

At that moment he watched as the large dome burst and vanished.

"The battle must be over," Toshiro remarked as he vanished in a burst of speed.

He landed on a nearby rooftop and his eyes widened.

Aoko stood alone on the ground below, the shards of Suzumushi on the ground in front of her.

"This…can't be…" Toshiro remarked in shock. He turned to Aoko in thought before sighing. "It would do no good to attack now, I have to inform the other Captains." He then vanished in a burst of speed.

* * *

Aoko sighed as she finished healing her wounds, putting a hand over her head. "Ugh…I hate using that power."

* * *

Ikkaku looked at Ichigo curiously. "Erza Scarlet…you mean that death row inmate? What do you have to do with that trash?"

Ichigo frowned angrily at Ikkaku. "I'm here to rescue her."

"Is that so? So how many of you are there?"

Ichigo thought for a moment. "Uh, I guess…about…twenty maybe."

Ikkaku paled. "That's…quite a lot of people. Fine, since you beat me I'll tell you where to find your friend. Just south of where we are is the offices of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads. To the west of that is a giant, pure-white tower. Your friend should be in there."

Ichigo looked at Ikkaku incredulously. "…I don't think you're telling the truth."

"I'm telling you the truth. It doesn't matter to me what you do with that Erza woman. So if you want to, go and save her."

Ichigo nodded in response.

"Now, you'd better get going. If you stand around here you're bound to get caught by some of the other Soul Reapers."

Ichigo nodded as he stood. "Yeah, thanks. I owe you one."

"Cut the mushy crap. You don't owe me anything." After a moment Ikkaku asked, "Hey, among your group, who's the strongest?"

Ichigo thought for a moment. "Hmm…Kazuma I guess."

"Well then your friend had better watch out for my Captain. He isn't interested in weaklings, he'll probably go after your friend, since he wants to fight the strongest."

"Is your Captain really that strong?"

"Let's hope you don't have to find out."

"Who is it?"

"The Captain of Squad Eleven, Kenpachi Zaraki."

* * *

In another area of the Seireitei, Kenpachi twitched an eyebrow in annoyance. "Yachiru…this is another dead end…"

"Don't look at me," the petite pinkette responded, "You're the one who went here."

"Whatever. On to the next one then!"

* * *

Palutena put a hand to her chin in thought. She then looked at Kazuma sternly. "And you're telling me the truth?"

Kazuma nodded in agreement. "Yeah. These Soul Society jerks are set to execute my friend on false pretenses."

Palutena folded her arms in thought. "Very well then."

"Very well then what?" Rangiku asked.

"I will be coming with you," Palutena said with a smile.

"Wh-what?!" Rangiku and Lisanna asked in surprise.

"If you're telling the truth, it's my job as head goddess of Olympus to carry out justice and prevent injustice. And, if you're lying, then in that same vain I can be close by to kill you."

Kazuma twitched an eyebrow. '_The peppiness with which she said that really bothers me._'

**'_Maybe she's just as nutty as Zeus,_'** Ddraig interjected.

'_I doubt anybody can be as nutty as that superiority complex-filled serial rapist._'

**'_True._'**

"So, shall we get going?" Palutena asked.

Kazuma nodded in agreement. "Yeah, if you don't mind I'd like to get going now."

The others nodded and resumed their path towards the Repentance Cell, now with Palutena in the group.

* * *

Ichigo ran through the streets of the Seireitei, looking around irritated. "Dammit, that Ganju. Where the hell'd he go? Grr…hey, Ganju! Where the hell are you?!"

Nearby Soul Reapers overheard Ichigo's loud shouting and began running towards the source.

* * *

Kazehana and Yoruichi continued making their way around the Seireitei when they heard a voice call out to them.

"You there, halt!"

Kazehana and the cat turned behind them and saw a young woman with long, waist-length blonde hair, cropped bangs reached her forehead, two long bangs framing her face, with blue eyes wearing a standard Soul Reaper uniform.

Kazehana chuckled weakly. "Oh boy, we got spotted."

Yoruichi's eyes narrowed in thought.

"Identify yourselves," the blonde demanded.

"Well if you can't tell I'm not from around here," Kazehana said nonchalantly.

"So flagrant. Very well, I, Squad One's Third Seat Alicia Pendragon, will take you out myself, Ryoka."

Kazehana blinked curiously. '_Pendragon?_'

Alicia narrowed her eyes and then disappeared in a dash of speed.

Kazehana widened her eyes as she looked around frantically. She turned just as Alicia reappeared and swung at her. Kazehana managed to raise a hand in time, creating a shield of wind to block Alicia's strike.

Alicia jumped back to put distance between herself and Kazehana. "A wind user. Let's see how your wind fairs against my blade."

Kazehana tensed as wind began to stir around her.

* * *

Ganju continued to run from Yumichika, dodging and ducking under the feathered Soul Reaper's strikes.

"Geez, do you ever give up?!" Ganju shouted.

"Not until I catch my prey," Yumichika responded with a smirk.

Ganju snarled and pulled a bomb from the barrel on his back. "Alright you jerk, try this!" He then tossed the bomb towards Yumichika.

"I won't fall for your tricks twice!" Yumichika snarled as he slashed at the bomb which promptly exploded in his face. Yumichika snarled as the dust cleared but winced as he felt a sting of pain. He put a hand on his face and then widened his eyes in shock as he noticed the small cut on his cheek. "You…you ugly bastard! Look at what you've done to my beautiful face!"

Ganju snickered in amusement. "Heh, with that scar you actually look a little bit more manly."

"I'll make you pay!" Yumichika shouted frantically as he suddenly rushed forward and slashed at Ganju, putting a large gash in his left side.

"Gah!" Ganju growled in pain.

The two were about to resume their battle when they heard a familiar voice nearby.

"Ganju! Hey Ganju, where the hell are you!?" Ichigo shouted through the streets.

Yumichika huffed in derision. "What a fool. That shouting of his is only going to attract more Soul Reapers to his position."

Ganju sniggered in amusement. "If Ichigo's out there shouting like that, it means he beat your bald-headed buddy."

Yumichika's eyes widened in realization. "Tch, that's impossible."

Ganju then slammed his hand on the ground. "Seppa!"

"What the…?!"

The area around them suddenly turned to sand, causing Yumichika to leap into the air to dodge it.

"Take this!" Ganju shouted as he threw a bomb into the air that landed on Yumichika's head.

"Huh…" Yumichika blurted before widening his eyes in shock. "Nooo!"

Ganju turned as the bomb exploded.

* * *

Ichigo stopped as he noticed the explosion from Ganju's attack. "Hey, Ganju's gotta be over there." He then turned and ran towards the explosion.

* * *

At the same time, Kenpachi, with Yachiru on his back, also noticed the explosion.

"Say, Yachiru, what do you think that was?" Kenpachi asked in amusement.

"Whoever it was musta been strong, let's go Kenny!" Yachiru shouted energetically.

* * *

"Eat this blondie!" Hikari shouted as she sent several large bolts of lightning at Izuru.

Izuru dodged the first few and deflected the rest with his Zanpakuto.

However that distracted him long enough for Hikari to get close with a lightning-charged fist.

Izuru grunted as he kicked off to the side, barely dodging the swing.

Hikari went immediately from her punch to a spinning kick, which connected directly with Izuru's head, sending him crashing to the ground.

Izuru stood up, annoyed. "I've had enough of this." He raised his Zanpakuto parallel to the ground and called out, "Raise your head, Wabisuke!" The blade of Izuru's Zanpakuto then turned black on the inside half, straightened, and then made two forward, ninety-degree angles, forming an angular hook with the cutting edge on the inside.

Shuhei turned to Izuru in surprise. "He's already using his Shikai?"

"Pay attention!" Hibiki shouted as she punched at Shuhei.

However Shuhei swiftly dashed away from her attack and moved behind her to strike.

"Damn!" Hibiki hissed as he raised his blade. She lowered herself and kicked upwards, catching Shuhei's blade in the heel of her boot, spun, and then slammed the top of her other foot into the side of Shuhei's head, knocking him off balance, and then, with his blade still lodged in her heel, threw him towards the wall.

"Shuhei!" Izuru shouted as he stood up.

"Where do you think you're looking?!" Hikari shouted as she threw a punch at him.

Izuru smirked as her fist slammed into the side of his blade.

Hikari's eyes widened as she felt her arm get heavy.

"So, do you like Wabisuke's special ability? It causes anything it hits to become twice as heavy." He then reached out to hold her in place to attack but blinked as he noticed his hand hit something soft.

Hikari blinked before looking down, horrified, seeing Izuru's hand on her chest.

"Ah…well…it's very nice…"

Hikari's eyes lit up angrily. "Those aren't yours you pervert!" Hikari shouted as she fired a powerful blast of lightning at point-blank range, sending Izuru flying, slamming him into the wall at the end of the road, unconscious.

Hibiki smirked as she watched her sister take care of Izuru.

Hikari then turned to Hibiki. "How's it going on your end?"

"Almost done," Hibiki retorted.

"Don't count me out yet!" Shuhei retaliated.

Hibiki and Hikari then jumped towards each other, clasped their hands together and shouted, "Thunder Blast!"

A powerful blast of thunder shot up from them and then struck Shuhei with great force for several seconds.

After the blast ended Shuhei coughed lightly before collapsing onto the ground.

"Well I'm glad that's done," Hibiki remarked.

Hikari covered her chest with her arms. "I can't believe that jerk actually groped me!"

"Wanna give him one last zap?" Hibiki asked curiously.

"Hell yeah!"

The two turned and then blasted Izuru in unison.

* * *

Uryu, Orihime, and Aika crouched on a rooftop as they watched Kenpachi run off towards the blast Ganju caused.

"So, what do we do now?" Aika asked.

Uryu adjusted his glasses in thought. "I'm not certain, but we should probably not stay here for long."

"How about there?" Orihime asked.

"Where?" Uryu asked as he turned to her.

"There, I can see a tower in the distance," Orihime pointed.

Uryu's eyes turned as he saw a large figure standing behind her. "Orihime, look out!" he shouted as he dove to catch her as the attacker's sword slammed into the floor.

Aika responded instantly as her blades appeared in her hands.

Uryu turned and saw that Orihime's attacker was an extremely tall man with large lips and an equally large nose, with small round eyes and short black hair with curled sideburns wearing a standard Shihakusho with a bracelet of small beads on his left wrist and a necklace of large beads around his neck.

"Hmm…I missed," the man remarked as Uryu and Orihime stood up.

"Damn, how didn't I sense him?"

"Hmph, I'm not ordinary Soul Reaper, I am Jirobo Ikkanzaka, Fourth Seat of Squad Seven," the man declared proudly. "If our paths had not crossed in this way, perhaps you might have lived a while longer. I'll count to ten to give you some time to regret."

As Jirobo began counting, Orihime looked at Uryu surprised. '_It's like Yoruichi said. Uryu is…completely different, it's like he transformed, just from seeing that Soul Reaper._'

After another moment Jirobo shouted, "Now! It is time for you to experience another form of regret!" He rushed forward and then swung his sword down with incredible speed and power, shattering the roof tiles effortlessly.

Uryu and Orihime split up at the last moment to dodge. Uryu snarled and challenged, "Well come on then Soul Reaper, I'm the one you should be fighting!"

Jirobo grabbed some of the dust from the roof and threw it at Uryu, sending dust into Uryu's eyes and causing him to trip and fall down the sloped roof.

"Uryu!" Orihime shouted.

"Now, with just you two, this will be easier," Jirobo bragged.

Aika and Orihime tensed as the man turned to them.

"Take this!" Jirobo shouted as he rushed towards the duo.

They dashed to the side as his sword slammed into the ground. He then spun to slash at her.

Aika suddenly appeared and blocked the strike.

Jirobo widened his eyes in surprise. '_How can such a tiny girl be so sturdy?_'

Orihime dashed to the side and put her hands on her hairpins. "Koten Zanshun, I reject!" Tsubaki then appeared from her hairpins and flew straight towards Jirobo.

Jirobo pushed Aika back and slashed at Tsubaki, nearly cutting the small flyer in half.

"Tsubaki!" Orihime shouted as she caught him.

"Stupid girl…" Tsubaki grunted as he returned to her hairpins.

"Hmph, time to end you!" Jirobo declared as he stood over her.

Orihime's eyes widened as he swung and snapped shut in fear. However, after a moment she reopened them and saw Aika standing in front of her, a wall of water flowing in front of her.

"Wh-what the…?" Jirobo asked in surprise and confusion.

Aika narrowed her eyes before vanishing.

Jirobo turned only to see Aika above him, wind and fire swirling around one of her blades, water and lightning surging around the other.

Aika then swung her right sword forward, sending blasts of thunder surging towards Jirobo.

Jirobo grunted and swung his Zanpakuto wildly, deflecting most of the blasts but getting hit by some.

Aika then vanished from view and reappeared behind him. She swung her left blade and sent a massive blast of wind-enhanced flame surging at Jirobo, sending him flying off the roof of the building. Aika then swung the blade down, causing a powerful gust of wind to slam him into the ground below, unconscious.

Orihime looked at Aika in shock as Aika's blades vanished.

Uryu finally managed to pull himself back onto the roof and asked in shock, "Kiryu, was that you?"

Aika nodded. "Yep, that guy wasn't all that tough. He was just talk."

Uryu narrowed his eyes in thought but then said, "We should get moving."

The girls nodded in agreement.

* * *

Arcueid made her way over the rooftops before stopping to have a look around. "I guess Aoko finally finished her battle." She raised an eyebrow as she heard amused giggling nearby. She looked down and paled.

On the street below, a petite girl with long, waist-length, wavy pink hair that was pulled back with two long bangs extending to just above her mild bust with blue eyes wearing a standard Shihakusho was riding on a giant carrot with legs that was galloping like a horse.

Arcueid sweat-dropped and asked to no one, "A-am I…seeing things or is that girl riding a carrot horse…?" She decided to jump down to investigate.

However, when she did the "carrot horse" suddenly stopped, causing the girl to be launched forward, slamming into Arcueid. The sentient carrot then turned and ran in the other direction.

The girl moaned before realizing she had landed on Arcueid and immediately bowed multiple times. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to hit you like that!"

Arcueid stood up with a chuckle. "It's alright. Those funbags of yours softened the blow."

"Ah!" the girl shouted, crossing her arms over her chest with a blush. She then looked at Arcueid curiously. "Uhm…who are you…?"

Arcueid paled. "C-crap…"

She then put a hand over her mouth in shock. "Oh! I should introduce myself first. I am Squad Four's Fourth Seat Prim Bael-Pendragon."

Arcueid raised an eyebrow. '_Fourth Seat? That sounds pretty high. Wait, did she say Pendragon?_' "Well my name's Arcueid."

Prim looked at her curiously. "You're one of the Ryoka, aren't you?"

Arcueid flinched. "Ah…y-yeah…probably…"

Prim smiled. "You don't seem like a bad person."

"Uh…th-thanks…"

* * *

In another area of the Seireitei, Mayuri began ordering his squad members. "Get out there you fools, find those Ryoka, now! I want them found and captured at any cost!"

The Soul Reapers under his command scurried around, heading throughout the Seireitei.

Mayuri sighed in frustration. "It's like commanding a bunch of mindless flies, not stylish."

"Captain, I have some news for you," a slender, well-endowed woman with black hair pulled back in a braid with slightly parted bangs, green eyes, wearing a black, mid-thigh length kimono which had narrower sleeves than most Shihakusho as well as puffed shoulders, with a white garment underneath, a wide, white obi, white gloves that only covered the backs of her hands and her wrists, and a red choker said.

Mayuri turned to her mildly annoyed. "What is it Nemu?"

"Ikkaku Madarame has been defeated by one of the Ryoka," Nemu reported.

Mayuri's eyes widened. "Why didn't you say that sooner!? We must head to Squad Four's barracks immediately. That Zaraki is already out searching for Ryoka. We can't let him get ahead of us!"

* * *

Kazehana and Alicia stood opposite each other, air swirling around Kazehana, preventing any of Alicia's strikes from hitting.

"It seems I've no choice," Alicia said as she raised her Zanpakuto in front of her. "Purge the world of corruption, Seinari Kisaki!" The blade of Alicia's Zanpakuto then lit up with a bright golden light and went from curved to straight with a double-edge blade as the hilt vanished, cloth then wrapped around the base of the sword, creating a hilt for Alicia to grab.

Kazehana looked at her surprised and concerned.

Alicia then pulled her sword back and swung it forward, shouting, "Shadow Cleaver!" A large blast of golden light then shot from her blade and soared towards Kazehana.

Kazehana created a large wall of wind in front of her to defend the attack. However, it proved ineffective as the blast sheared through her wall and shot straight towards her. Kazehana barely managed to jump out of the way of the attack, getting a small wound on her arm, and retaliated with shots of wind.

Alicia stabbed her sword on the ground in front of her and shouted, "Divine Wall!" as a large shield of golden energy appeared in front of her, dissolving Kazehana's attacks as they got close.

Kazehana widened her eyes in shock.

Alicia pulled Seinari Kisaki from the ground and then rushed at Kazehana, disappearing from the Sekirei's view momentarily.

Kazehana caught sight of the blonde as she reappeared behind her, just as Alicia swung her sword down, carving a large gash in the wind-user's back.

Kazehana stumbled forward and put a hand on her shoulder in pain.

"It's disappointing we had to meet this way, but unfortunately it is unavoidable," Alicia said as she raised Seinari Kisaki above her head.

Kazehana immediately retaliated by extending a hand outward, causing a powerful blast of wind to send Alicia flying back.

The blonde stuck her sword into the ground to stop from hitting the wall. Alicia raised her Zanpakuto to strike again but stopped when she heard a strange rumbling sound. She turned to the side and paled as several large slabs of beef with legs suddenly rushed towards her. "Wh-what the hell…!?" she hollered as the stampeding food took her away.

Kazehana breathed heavily before falling to one knee. "Well that was fortunate…if this had continued any further this might've been the end of me…"

"We should get moving before any other Soul Reapers arrive," Yoruichi remarked.

Kazehana nodded with a smile before standing up. She stumbled and then collapsed.

Yoruichi sighed. "I guess there's no choice at this point." Yoruichi glowed brightly before smoke erupted around the cat. "We should get moving quickly," a female voice directed.

* * *

Ganju was still running from the Soul Reapers behind him, winding through the streets in an attempt to get away. "Oh come on, give it up already!" he shouted angrily.

"Get back here you sideburn clown!" one of his pursuers shouted.

"You're gonna get a beating!" another taunted.

"For bein' so ugly!" yet another shouted.

"Huh?!" Ganju retorted. "That Yumichika guy was a pretty-boy, but you guys?! You're even uglier than I am, so you've got no right to shout that! Wait, aw crap, now look what you idiots made me say!"

"Hey, Ganju!" Ichigo shouted as he rounded the corner.

"Ichigo, so you've finally shown to-!" Ganju shouted happily, only to see the large collection of Soul Reapers behind Ichigo as well. "What the crap!? Now there's no point in us joining up since we're both getting chased you idiot!"

Ichigo then started waving at Ganju as he approached the bomb-user.

"Stop doing that! You're getting the idiots behind me riled up even more!"

The two then ran past each other and hit people on either side of the pursuing groups.

"Ganju, get down!" Ichigo shouted as his blades appeared in his hands.

"Geh!" Ganju grunted as he ducked while Ichigo swung his swords around him, hitting several of the Soul Reapers around them. "What the hell?! Swinging your sword around like that all of a sudden is dangerous! Are you stupid?!"

"I told you to get down," Ichigo responded plainly.

"You swung too soon after saying that, I didn't have time to respond!"

The Soul Reapers gathered around them looked at the two arguing curiously.

The group then looked up as the sky darkened.

"Hey, what's that!?" one of the Soul Reapers shouted as a giant potato fell from the sky and crushed several of the Soul Reapers around the two. It then stood up and started chasing the Soul Reapers away.

"Well…that was weird…" Ganju remarked.

"Y-yeah…" Ichigo agreed in confusion.

"So it was you guys after all," Kazuma remarked as he, Palutena, Rangiku, and Lisanna approached the two. "I was wondering where you two were."

Ganju paled as the four walked up.

Ichigo waved. "Yo. Was that you who threw that giant potato?"

Kazuma nodded. "Yeah. Don't ask why there are giant vegetables running around, it's too irritating to explain."

Palutena laughed uncomfortably.

Ichigo was about to say something else when Ganju stepped in front of him. "Hey, whoa, whoa, whoa! Stop and explain somethin' to me!"

Kazuma twitched an eyebrow. "What is it hog rider?"

Ganju grumbled at the name but sighed and then asked irritated, "Why am I stuck with this doofus and you're surrounded by hot chicks!?"

Kazuma tilted his head curiously and then looked around him. He raised an eyebrow and then shrugged. "It's probably got something to do with Norn."

"Who…?"

"Nevermind."

"Hey," Ichigo interrupted, "I found out where Erza's being held."

Kazuma nodded in understanding. "So did I, that's where we're headed now. The Repentance Cell."

"Might as well stick together then," Ichigo added.

Kazuma nodded. "Yeah." He then turned to Lisanna. "Continue leading the way."

Lisanna nodded and looked around. "Let's take this route, it'll get us back on track the quickest."

The others nodded and followed behind her.

* * *

Koneko ran with "Muffins" resting quietly on her head. She sighed as she looked around. "I'm lost." She looked down one of the nearby streets and ran down it.

After several moments of running the wall next to her suddenly exploded.

Koneko jumped back in shock as the dust cleared and she saw Kenpachi Zaraki standing in front of her. Koneko backed up slowly as the power he radiated was suffocating.

Kenpachi glanced to the side and saw Koneko nearby. "Well, well. A devil. So it seems the Ryoka we've got running around might be interesting." Kenpachi withdrew his Zanpakuto and raised it. "Let's have some fun, shall we?!"

Koneko's eyes widened as Kenpachi swung his blade, blood splashing on the ground nearby.

* * *

Sado, Yuuto, and Toyotama ran through the area when they noticed a large group of Soul Reapers approaching them.

"They certainly seem riled up," Yuuto said as a sword emerged from the ground, which he promptly grabbed.

"Yeah," Sado remarked as he raised his fists.

However, the three paled when they saw the large, mutant potato behind the Soul Reapers.

"Uhm…so what do we do now…?" Toyotama asked.

"How about run?" Yuuto suggested.

"Sounds good," Sado added.

The three immediately ducked behind a corner as the rampaging group of Soul Reapers ran past them with the mutant potato in hot pursuit.

"We should get going now," Toyotama recommended.

The others nodded and all three left the area.

* * *

Akeno and Rias sipped more tea as Akeno asked, "So what other tales do you have?"

Rowen stroked his beard in thought. "Ah, yes. The Xian Du debacle would probably be an entertaining one."

"Xian Du?" Rias asked curiously.

"Xian Du was a city back on Rieze Maxia. Very traditional city with a large and famous, or infamous by some standards, coliseum."

"Sounds fun," Akeno said with an overly sweet smile.

"Hmm…I suppose in some ways it was. At any rate, it all started when we entered Xian Du, Miss Elize was almost crushed by a huge boulder upon entry."

The two gasped in surprise.

"Fortunately she wasn't. But a poor cabbage salesman had his cart crushed by the falling rock."

"Cabbage salesman?" Rias asked curiously.

"Why yes. Surprisingly cabbage was a very popular food in my time. Of course, what happened after that terrified Miss Elize far more than the falling boulder."

"What was it?"

"A small, wormlike creature named Masakados landed on her shoulder. I've honestly never seen the poor girl look so frightened."

"How big was it?" Akeno asked in thought.

"Oh…a little under a foot long."

"That's a rather large worm…" Rias remarked, sickened.

"Oh, I've seen bigger."

Rias looked at her incredulously.

Akeno merely giggled in amusement.

"Do I even want to know what happened next?" Rias asked.

Rowen put a hand over his forehead. "Jude then proceeded to swallow the worm before he coughed up a different one. Magatama I believe he called them."

Rias put a hand over her mouth. "That's rather…unsightly…"

"Yes, I assure you that Miss Elize and the others were not impressed. Although he got some payback when Miss Leia sent him flying with a kick after he offered the Magatama he had just regurgitated to the rest of us."

Rias put a hand over her face. "Is that the debacle in a nutshell?"

"Ohoho, no, no. I haven't even gotten started on that, my dear."

Rias and Akeno sweat-dropped.

"After that, our group was in need of flight to a different area of Rieze Maxia. We had intended to use wyverns owned by a well-known family in the city but they told us we need royal approval. After a long series of conversations we agreed to participate in the coliseum's tournament in their stead. The tournament was wrought with mishaps however."

"Mishaps such as what?" Rias inquired.

"Well first of the events was an attempted poisoning. Fortunately we evaded that mess. But then Miss Elize was kidnapped by a terrorist group during the last round of the tournament."

"How horrible."

Rowen frowned with a nod. "Yes, the events that transpired as we attempted to rescue her hit the young miss quite hard. But those events behind us we made our way to the royal capital of Kanbalar and got royal approval to use the wyverns. Right before the entire city's guard came after us and tried to kill us. We made a daring escape from the city and then took the wyverns to our destination."

"Sounds like it was quite the adventure," Akeno remarked.

Rowen laughed lightly. "Yes, I suppose that is one way to put it."

* * *

Inside Squad Four's barracks, Mayuri and Nemu stood over the bed Ikkaku Madarame was lying on.

"Now you listen here, I don't take kindly to not getting what I want. So I suggest that you answer my questions," Mayuri snarled.

A nurse popped her head into the room, mildly irritated. "You should stop that. Semi-hostile acts are forbidden within the station."

Mayuri snarled and pointed a finger at her, firing a blast of energy at the wall next to her.

"Pardon me Captain but-" Nemu tried to add.

"Be quite you stupid girl, you're beginning to annoy me too. So do me a favor and shut up," Mayuri growled as he put a hand on her head.

"My apologies Captain."

Ikkaku looked at Nemu but then looked away from the two. "I told you, I don't know anything. I don't know the Ryoka's goals or his destination."

"So does that mean you crossed swords with that Ryoka and yet got beat down without getting a single piece of information?" Mayuri asked irritated.

"It is," Ikkaku answered.

Mayuri began to wriggle his fingers in irritation as he raised a hand. "In that case I'll make sure you get your just desserts for your failure!"

However, before Mayuri could do anything else, a hand grabbed his fist.

He turned and saw Unohana standing behind him. "I would appreciate it if you did not cause my patients any more stress than necessary, Captain Kurotsuchi."

"Tch, this man failed at his job and must be punished. Are you just going to ignore that?" Mayuri argued.

"Until his recovery is complete, yes. I will."

Mayuri huffed in annoyance. "Come Nemu, we're done here. This situation is most definitely not stylish."

Nemu bowed to Unohana before following behind Mayuri.

Unohana narrowed her eyes as the two left.

* * *

Lisanna peaked out from behind a wall before ducking in as several Soul Reapers ran past.

Rangiku sighed in frustration. "At this rate we'll never reach the Repentance Cell without encountering any of the Captains."

Lisanna put a hand on her chin and then turned to the group. "I think there might be a way we can get to the Repentance Cell without getting detected."

The others looked at her curiously.

* * *

Koneko widened her eyes as Kenpachi swung his blade, flinching her eyes shut as blood splattered on the ground. However, when she opened her eyes she realized she was unharmed and saw a figure standing in front of her.

She watched as the person collapsed to the ground.

When Koneko saw who it was her eyes widened in pure shock.

Kuroka fell to the ground with a large gash going from her chest to her abdomen.

"S-…Sister…" Koneko muttered in shock and confusion.

Kenpachi looked at Kuroka in thought. "Ahh, so the power I was sensing came from that woman. Not you. Too bad, with that wound she won't be any fun to fight. Guess all that's left is to kill you." Kenpachi raised his sword to strike but jumped to the side as a figure rushed past him and stopped directly in front of Kuroka and Koneko. Kenpachi looked ahead and saw Arturia defending the two Nekomata. "Well, well. I can tell from here you're no slouch in combat. Heh, make this interesting for me."

Arturia narrowed her eyes but glanced behind her as Yoruichi jumped on the ground nearby.

"You worry about Zaraki, I'll take care of these two," Yoruichi requested.

Arturia nodded as Yoruichi was enveloped in smoke before a figure dashed off carrying Kuroka and Koneko. Arturia then redirected her attention to Kenpachi.

Kenpachi raised his sword with a smirk. "Alright then…let's get started." He then rushed toward Arturia, however she vanished as soon as he approached. Kenpachi looked around for her only to get a gash in the back. Kenpachi grinned and spun around with a powerful swing, however he missed Arturia. "Hahah, now _this_ is a fight!" he shouted as he swung again, his blade colliding with Arturia's invisible sword. "Come on, stop hiding your sword in the shadows! Bring it out and let out its full ferocity!"

Arturia narrowed her eyes as she raised her blade. She then rushed forward at immense speeds.

Kenpachi swung his sword down with great speed and power, knocking her sword toward the ground.

The blade of Arturia's blade then bent and extended towards Kenpachi.

"Huh?!" Kenpachi shouted in surprise as Arturia's blade embedded itself in his shoulder. "Ahahah, now it's getting interesting!"

Arturia sneered and spun and flung Kenpachi up over her head and slammed him into the ground.

Kenpachi stood up with a grin before charging forward once more.

Arturia vanished as he approached, his Zanpakuto slamming into the ground.

Kenpachi immediately rushed to her position and attacked once more, his blade slamming into the ground again as she vanished. Kenpachi frowned in irritation. "Quit running and fight me! What are you, some kind of coward!?"

Arturia raised her blade in front of her and smirked. "No, merely a strategist."

"Tch, who needs that strategy crap when all you need is a sword?!"

* * *

To the surprise, and mild concern, of Kazuma, Palutena, Rangiku, Ichigo, and Ganju, Lisanna's method of reaching the Repentance Cell without detection was to go into the waterways underneath the Seireitei.

"What is this place?" Ganju asked, looking around confused.

"As I said before, these are waterways that go all throughout the Seireitei," Lisanna answered.

"So do any of the other Soul Reapers know about this place? I mean, all we had to do to get in here was lift a floor tile," Kazuma remarked.

Lisanna shook her head. "No, none of the other Squads can get around down here without getting lost. Only Squad Four, specialized in relief and supplies, knows how to move around down here without getting lost."

"That's rather impressive," Palutena complimented.

Lisanna laughed weakly. "It's actually not the reason you're thinking of."

Palutena blinked curiously.

Lisanna looked down disappointed. "I'm sure you think it's because we use these tunnels to ferry supplies around. That's not it. Squad Four is considered the weakest squad and as such we get most of the chores the other squads don't want to do. So cleaning down here is also our job."

Rangiku frowned in response.

"That's not a way to do things," Kazuma remarked, irritated.

Lisanna turned to him surprised.

"People who take care of healing and getting medical supplies around the battlefield are the singular most important people in a battle. In any battle they're the ones that should take the highest priority. Treating healers like trash just because they can't fight deserves a good hit to the skull."

Lisanna widened her eyes slightly before smiling. "I'm glad someone thinks so."

As the group continued walking through the waterways, Kazuma suddenly stopped.

Rangiku grunted as she bumped into his back. "Ah, hey! Why'd you stop so suddenly?"

Kazuma pointed to a nearby wall.

Lisanna and the others looked at it as well.

On the wall was a small, bird-like marking carved into a single stone block.

Lisanna blinked curiously. "Is there something special about that rock?"

"Have you seen that symbol anywhere else?" Kazuma asked with a calm, even tone.

Rangiku shrunk back lightly. '_Uh-oh, he's pissed about something._'

Lisanna put a finger on her chin. "Now that you mention it, I think I've seen it a couple times before. Why, does it mean something?"

Kazuma stepped onto, and walked on top of, the water in between the stone paths to reach the path on the opposite side.

Lisanna looked at him surprise. "He must have good chakra control."

"What…?" Ichigo asked in confusion.

Lisanna waved a hand dismissively. "Nothing, nothing. Just thinking about back when I was alive."

"R-right…"

Eventually the others crossed over and Rangiku asked, "So are you going to tell us what's so special about this stone or not?"

Kazuma narrowed his eyes as he put his hand over the symbol. "This is the symbol for Geass. I can only think of a few people who would know it."

Rangiku raised an eyebrow as Kazuma stepped back. He pulled back a fist, causing to become encased in flame, before he slammed it into the stone wall, shouting, "Fire Dragon Iron Fist!" The flames on his fist exploded forward when he hit the wall, destroying it entirely.

Lisanna's eyes widened in shock. "Th-that's…Fire Dragon Slayer Magic…"

"That what it's called?" Ganju asked as he watched the wall crumble.

As the dust cleared and the group saw what was behind the wall their eyes widened in shock.

* * *

In another area of the Seireitei, a man with swept-back, short blonde hair, a pointed chin, and eyes covered by sunglasses wearing a standard Shihakusho with the Squad Four medical kit thrown over his shoulders gave a report to a group of gathered Lieutenants, Shuhei, Izuru, Rangiku, Rowen, and Yachiru being absent.

"Almost every member of Squad Eleven has been hospitalized, and two high-ranking officers, Third Seat Ikkaku Madarame and Fifth Seat Yumichika Ayasegawa have both left the frontlines due to serious injuries. Squad Four is currently investigating the injury status of the other squads," the blonde-haired man reported.

The Lieutenants looked at him shocked.

He continued, "We have confirmed ten Ryoka, three of which have suddenly disappeared from our searches."

Renji narrowed his eyes in thought. '_That…it can't really be true. Is she really…?_'

"Also, Lieutenant Shuhei Hisagi and Lieutenant Izuru Kira have also been hospitalized for severe injuries. Lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto, and several seated officers have gone missing."

Tetsuzaemon then remarked, "Squad Seven's Fourth Seat, Jirobo Ikkanzaka has also not reported in for a long time."

Momo frowned in concern.

Renji put a hand to his face in exasperation. "Unbelievable. We're just falling apart here. Can no one catch these damn Ryoka?"

"I haven't seen you doing anything productive Renji," Tetsuzaemon rebutted.

Renji sneered and then walked out the door.

Momo turned to a tall, young-looking woman with short, messy silver hair with shoulder-length strands on the right side fashioned in braids with grey eyes wearing a Lieutenant's uniform and asked, "Isane, is something wrong with Renji?"

The silver-haired woman, Isane, shrugged in response. "I'm not sure. But ever since he got back from his mission to the human world he's been on edge."

Momo looked to the open door in concern.

* * *

Kenpachi and Arturia's blades crossed as the two attempted to overpower each other.

Arturia's blade extended upward and curved before shooting back down and slamming into Kenpachi's shoulder. To Arturia's surprise and dismay, Kenpachi seemed ignorant to the entire attack and kept pressing on against her. She grit teeth and recalled her blade, jumping back to put distance between Kenpachi and herself.

However Kenpachi jumped right after her and swung at her.

Arturia vanished in a flash and then reappeared right behind him.

Kenpachi immediately spun to attack her but she vanished once more. Kenpachi looked around increasingly annoyed. "Oh come on, stop hiding! This isn't any fun!" Kenpachi immediately turned and swung his sword, knocking aside Arturia's extending blade.

Arturia's eyes widened as he did. She retracted her blade and began to jump back, but to her surprise Kenpachi grabbed her sword's blade and pulled her towards him.

"Got you now!" Kenpachi shouted as reached out to grab her head.

Arturia tried to duck under him but her grabbed the Ahoge on her head and pulled. Arturia's eyes widened she slumped her shoulders.

Kenpachi noticed that she went limp and raised an eyebrow. "Hey, come on. Don't tell me you're down already."

Kenpachi tilted his head as he noticed Arturia's skin and hair begin to get paler and Kenpachi suddenly jumped back as black energy converged around her, her armor and clothing turning a deep black color with red marking forming on the armor.

Kenpachi blinked curiously and then smirked. "Now what's this? Looks interesting."

Arturia stood up straight and looked at her body curiously. "So I was right. The Witchblade's power still remains."

Kenpachi narrowed his eyes and then rushed at Arturia. "I don't know what this little costume change is, but that doesn't really matter!" He swung his blade but Arturia vanished. "What…?" Kenpachi suddenly was sent flying into one of the nearby walls.

Arturia reappeared after a moment and sighed. "I dislike this feeling." Arturia closed her and concentrated but then widened her eyes. '_What is this…normally it would respond to my will and deactivate. But it won't go away._'

A voice in Arturia's head then said, '_Sorry, but it's my turn to have a little fun._'

Arturia's eyes widened before she stumbled back. At that moment her green eyes then turned yellow.

Kenpachi stood up and smirked. "So, you've finally decided to stop playing around, huh?"

Arturia vanished and then reappeared behind Kenpachi.

Kenpachi tried to turn and strike her but she swung faster than he could and opened a gash on his back. Kenpachi grinned widely and swung at her, only for her to vanish again.

"Arturia" appeared behind him but vanished once more as he swung.

Kenpachi turned as "Arturia" appeared once more and clashed his sword with hers. He then grabbed her blade with his free hand. "I'm letting you use that little trick again."

"Arturia" smirked as her blade extended out, curved around, and embedded itself in Kenpachi's back.

Kenpachi looked at her surprised and then began chuckling before he started laughing loudly. "Now this is a fight! Isn't this fun!?" He then spun around, "Arturia's" blade carving another gash in his back before he slammed her into the ground behind him. "Looks like it's time for me to get serious."

"Arturia" looked at him puzzled as she stood up.

Kenpachi reached up and ripped off his eyepatch.

"Arturia's" eyes widened slightly as she felt the surge of his energy as it was removed. "I see that's no normal eyepatch."

"Of course not. It's a special eyepatch I had made that eats most of my spiritual energy. This way it makes things more fun for me!" Kenpachi's energy flared outwards in a massive shockwave of energy.

"Arturia" narrowed her eyes as she began to flare her own energy.

Kenpachi grinned. "Good to see you've still got some fight in you. Let's keep this fight going for as long as possible!"

"Sorry, but I've got something to do, so I'm interested in messing around with you anymore," "Arturia" rebutted as wind began to swirl around her sword before dispersing, exposing a long, double-edged, black sword with a red, chain-like ring pattern on the blade.

Kenpachi looked at the blade curiously for a moment before rushing forward.

"Arturia" pulled her sword back and then shouted, "Destruction!" and then swung her blade forward, causing a massive blast of black and red energy to surge from her blade and engulf Kenpachi, carving out a large trail as it went. "Arturia" narrowed her eyes in frustration. "This fake isn't as powerful as the original. How disappointing." After a sigh her sword vanished. "Well…he's here somewhere. So I might as well find him," "Arturia" said with a smirk.

* * *

Kazuma, Rangiku, Lisanna, Palutena, Ichigo, and Ganju looked through the makeshift door Kazuma had carved in the wall with shock.

Inside was a large room with many tables with scrolls, books, and equipment. Different parts of various creatures were suspended in luminous liquid inside jars throughout the room. A single large tube at the back of the room illuminated the space with an eerie green glow.

"What is this place?" Rangiku asked in confusion.

"I don't know but it stinks like hell," Ganju snarled.

Kazuma narrowed his eyes. "It's one of Kabuto's laboratories."

"Kabuto?" Rangiku asked in confusion before her eyes widened. "You don't mean…?"

Kazuma nodded. "Yeah. Looks like that bastard is here. You don't know of anyone he could be working with, do you?"

Rangiku put a hand on her chin in thought and then shook her head. "No, I can't think of anyone."

Kazuma sighed and then continued looking around. He then looked at the large tube in the back of the room and his blood ran cold. "Th-this is…impossible…"

"What is?" Rangiku asked before she looked at the tube. She gasped in shock.

Inside the tube was a naked woman with long, almost waist-length green hair, medium-length bangs extending over her forehead with two long bangs framing her face and extending down to her moderate bosom, which had a long scar in between them.

Kazuma clenched his fists as he looked at the woman. "C-Cera. She's still…that bastard…" Kazuma's anger turned to a smile before he turned around and saw Ganju and Ichigo gawking at the girl. He twitched an eyebrow and flicked a finger. "Out."

The two were suddenly thrown out of the room by a gust of wind.

Kazuma then looked around the room before sighing. He then pulled back and fist and slammed it into the tube, smashing the glass apart. As the green liquid dumped on the floor, Kazuma caught the woman as she fell out of the tube.

The woman flinched lightly before slowly opening her eyes, exposing her amber eyes. She looked at Kazuma surprised. "Uldin…"

Kazuma smiled as he set the woman down. "Cera…how are you feeling…?"

The woman, Cera, sighed as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Cold."

Kazuma nodded and looked around. He then pointed to the side. "Lisanna, would grab that for me?"

The silverette nodded and grabbed an outfit that was nearby.

Kazuma extended his hands and flowed a small amount of fire around Cera.

The greenette sighed in relief as she warmed up.

Lisanna brought the outfit to Cera and she slipped it on swiftly.

Cera looked at the outfit, which was a black outfit with many straps and zippers all throughout, a high collar, long sleeves that flared out near the cuffs, curiously. "It's a little…unorthodox but it'll do."

Kazuma nodded. "It's good to see you again."

Cera nodded with a smile. "I would like to ask that you address me by a different name under most circumstances. C.C."

Kazuma nodded in understanding. "Unfortunately we don't quite have the necessary time for a proper reunion."

* * *

As the group continued their trek through the waterways Ganju asked, "Is it just me, or is it getting' hot in here?"

Kazuma looked around curiously. "It's not just you. The temperature is rising swiftly." He then turned to Lisanna. "Is this normal?"

Lisanna shook her head in confusion. "No, it's not usually this hot."

As the group rounded a corner Kazuma widened his eyes as he saw a large sword wrapped in flames being held by chains.

* * *

**And that brings this chapter to an end. Be sure to let me know what you thought of the chapter in a review, like it or did not like it. And if you have any questions feel free to post them in a review and I will do my best to answer them within the confines of a reviewer response. Well, that aside, hopefully the story did not get _too_ weird for everyone. At any rate, not much to add here, so bye-bye.  
**


	23. To Stand Against a Dragon

**Chapter XXIII**

**Well, it is that time again, a new chapter of Chaos Pawn of the Gremory. Hopefully everyone enjoyed the last chapter. And here's to hoping you all enjoy this chapter. As usual I would like to thank my coauthor TheLastNanaya and my secondary author Bakuto Masaki for all their help with this story. Not really all that much to say, so might as well move on to the reviewer responses.  
**

**7: Cool, glad you like it. I intend to continue it until it is done. Thanks for the compliments.  
**

**Bakuto Masaki: That about sums it up. Nice Dragon Ball Z reference.**

**And that is the end of that. So on to the main event.**

* * *

In Shinto Teito, a woman with long orange hair tied up in a bun, with a few stray bangs hanging down the sides of her face, and red eyes wearing a pair of oval-shaped, frameless glasses, a black sweater with a yellow, button-down blouse overtop, a mid-thigh length brown skirt, ankle-length white socks, and brown shoes sighed as she put a sign on the window of the door leading into the building in front of her.

The woman sighed as she looked at the sign, which read "Closed". "Who'd have thought I'd have to close shop by this point?" she lamented. She turned to the side angrily. Just down the street from the building she stood in front of was a large, expansive restaurant, with a sign on the front reading "Gilded Dove."

The woman clenched a fist in frustration. "That little brat…to think he could push me out so swiftly. All because he hires professional chefs and pays for first-class cuisine." After a moment she sighed heavily before heading inside the building.

* * *

She walked into a large room with the door in the middle of the back wall, the kitchen to the right with an L-shaped counter across from a storage counter, sink, oven, and fridge, a large entryway in the middle of the adjacent wall, a corner table with a plant on it in the corner of the wall, a large entertainment center with a flat screen television in the middle of the wall opposite the door, the entertainment center was flanked by two tall windows, a series of windows on the next wall, a blue couch set across from the television, and a dining table with six chairs in the center of the room. "Great, now what am I supposed to do?" she growled as she sat down on the dining table.

After a moment she noticed a newspaper on the table. She picked it up and looked at one of the ads curiously. "Macaron, in need of new chef." She sighed and then scratched her head in thought. "Well…guess it's a place to start."

* * *

Some time later, a girl with long, waist-length orange hair, several bangs hanging over her forehead and two parts hanging down over the sides of her face with orange eyes and a moderate bust wearing the female Kuoh uniform along with a pair of square, half-frame glasses walked into the building the woman before had left. She looked around curiously. She then walked down the nearby hallway.

* * *

Ayame was sweeping the dining room to her restaurant as several customers left. After a moment she wiped her brow and sighed. "Good grief, where have they all gone? Kazuma and the others just up and vanished. At this rate I'm going to have to ask Ryouko to come and help me." She turned with a smile as the door opened. "Hello and welcome to Macaron," she greeted cheerfully as the orange-haired woman walked through the door.

The woman sighed uneasily and said, "I was actually hoping to apply for a job here."

Ayame's eyes sparked enthusiastically. "Really?!"

The woman sweat-dropped lightly. "Ah, y-yes…"

"Oh wonderful! Let's get you in the kitchen and see how you can do!" Ayame then raised both eyebrows in realization. She knocked herself on the head lightly. "Silly me. I didn't even get your name."

The woman nodded in response. "Mari Katsuragi."

* * *

Kazuma, Lisanna, Rangiku, Palutena, Ichigo, Ganju, and Cera made their way through the underground waterways that snaked throughout the Seireitei.

As they rounded a corner, Kazuma widened his eyes as he saw a large sword wrapped in flames being held by chains.

"Kazuma, what is that sword?" Rangiku asked.

Kazuma narrowed his eyes as he approached it. "Twilight. But why is it here?"

"Twilight? I've never heard that before," Ichigo muttered.

"I got it after I defeated Surtur, king of the Fire Demons," Kazuma said plainly.

Ganju and Ichigo looked at him in shock.

"He says that so blandly," Ganju remarked.

Cera shrugged. "If you spend your energy getting surprised at every time Ul-er, Kazuma looks at something amazing with boredom you'll be exhausted before the day is out."

Kazuma stepped up to the blade and reached out a hand towards the blade. Her frowned as flames began to surge from the blade but swiftly died down. He gripped the hilt tightly and then pulled the sword from its enclosure, shattering the chains as he freed it.

The flames surged from the sword and coiled and wrapped around Kazuma's body, twisting and writhing.

"Wh-what the hell?!" Ganju exclaimed.

Cera extended a hand. "Stay back, he's trying to calm the spirit inside the blade. If you step close now you'll get turned to ash."

"Eek!" Ganju shrieked as he jumped back.

Cera sighed. "I didn't mean that far back."

After a few moments the flames around Kazuma died down until it was reduced to small light surrounding the sword. Kazuma smiled as he looked at the blade. "It's been a while, old friend."

A golden magic circle appeared next to Kazuma which he then dropped the sword into.

He turned around to the others with an apologetic smile. "Sorry for that little delay, something came up."

Cera shrugged. "I've experienced worse."

"We should get moving," Rangiku remarked.

Kazuma nodded as did the others before they continued following Lisanna through the tunnels.

As they walked, Lisanna glanced back at Kazuma repeatedly.

After a while Kazuma sighed and asked, "What is it?"

"Eh, wh-what…?" Lisanna responded, surprised.

"You keep looking at me. I assume there's some reason?"

Lisanna frowned and then said, "You're rather strange, you know that?"

Kazuma folded his arms in confusion. "You're only now realizing that?"

Lisanna shook her head. "That's…not quite what I mean. It's just that…back there. That magic you used…it was Fire Dragon Slayer Magic."

Kazuma nodded. "It was."

"How did…how did you learn it…?"

Kazuma narrowed his eyes in thought.

Ddraig interjected, **'_You can tell her. We used to…well…_'**

Kazuma smirked in amusement. '_You two were together, weren't you?_'

**'_Ah, well…it's a little…more complicated than that…_'**

Kazuma chuckled lightly. He then turned to Lisanna. "Let's just say I learned it from a friend."

Lisanna sighed in exasperation. "Fine, if you don't want to tell me." She then asked, "Are you…are you the one Erza gave her powers to?"

Kazuma looked at her surprised. "That was a rather blunt question. But, to cut to the chase, yes. I am. And I don't think I can quite thank her enough for it."

Lisanna turned to him shocked, as did the others.

"I want to keep some things to myself, but to keep it simple, I used to have powers of my own, but after a certain event I lost almost all of them. When Erza gave me her powers though, granted me the powers of a Soul Reaper, many of those abilities returned to me. If not for her I don't know how long it would have taken for those powers to return."

Ganju scratched his head and remarked, "This Erza woman's gotta be another weird Soul Reaper from what you're saying."

Kazuma chuckled lightly. "Yeah, she's definitely a little odd. But, I also owe her quite a lot. That's why I'm doing all this."

Ganju frowned in thought and then sighed. "I'll never understand that kind of blind heroism."

* * *

After a while, the group was walking when Kazuma stopped again.

"What's wrong?" Rangiku asked.

Kazuma narrowed his eyes as he put a hand on Zangetsu. "Can't you feel it? Someone's coming."

Rangiku narrowed her eyes and concentrated. "You're right. But with how the stone in these waterways distorts everything I can't tell who it is."

"Be ready."

The others nodded as they tensed and prepared for a confrontation.

Soon a figure walked around the corner and Kazuma commanded, "Now!" and everyone readied their weapons and prepared to attack, also causing the one who appeared to scream.

However, after the commotion calmed and they all looked at who had appeared, they saw a confused and frightened Rukia looking at them perplexed.

Lisanna widened her eyes in surprise. "R-Rukia!?"

"What the hell is wrong with you people!?" Rukia snapped. "You could've given me a heart attack!" She then raised an eyebrow as she noticed Kazuma, Ichigo, and the others behind Lisanna. "Wait a second…what's going on here?"

Lisanna paled slightly. "Uhh…that's…a little complicated."

Rukia then took a step back as her eyes widened. "No way…you guys are…the Ryoka that've been causing trouble? You?!"

"Like I said Rukia, it's complicated…"

Rukia put a hand on her blade in response. "I don't know what's going on here but…" Her attention then turned to Ganju who was looking at her with a shocked expression.

"You…you're…" Ganju muttered before scowling in rage and grabbing his blade. "You're the one!" he then began to charge at Rukia.

However, before he could move more than a single step, he was struck on the back of the head and slumped to the ground unconscious.

Kazuma and the others looked at Ichigo, who had a fist raised and a perturbed expression, the orange-haired teen having just knocked Ganju to the floor.

Ichigo looked at the others and shrugged. "What? Don't look at me. I just did what Kazuma would have done. Blame him for teaching me."

After a moment of thought the girls nodded.

"Fair enough," Rangiku remarked.

"Hey! Don't blame me dammit!" Kazuma snarled.

"Well since it's your fault you should carry him," Ichigo remarked.

Kazuma twitched an eyebrow and sighed, grabbing the unconscious oaf by the leg.

Rukia frowned in thought and then turned to Lisanna. "What's going on here, seriously?"

Lisanna sighed before turning to Kazuma.

Kazuma scratched his head and began to explain the situation to Rukia.

* * *

After Kazuma finished his explanation Rukia folded her arms and clenched her fingers lightly. "So…you're all here to help rescue Erza and stop her execution?"

Kazuma nodded. "Yeah. Besides, it's bullshit."

Rangiku nodded as well. "I'm sure you can trust Kazuma's judgment on this."

"Yeah, I get the feeling they're telling the truth too," Lisanna added.

Rukia sighed in thought. "Okay."

"Okay, what?" Kazuma asked.

"I want to help you guys."

Kazuma put up a hand. "Hold on a minute. You should realize what you're risking with this first."

Rukia nodded. "I already know that. Besides…that's why I'm down here in the first place."

Kazuma narrowed his eyes and then turned to Ichigo. "She's your responsibility."

"Huh?! Mine?! Why?!" Ichigo growled. He then sighed in frustration. "Whatever."

* * *

As the group made their way through the tunnels, Ichigo put his arms behind his head and asked, "Why?"

Rukia turned to him curiously. "Why what?"

"Why do you want to help us save Erza?"

Rukia looked at him surprised and then sighed. "It's…complicated. But, put simply, I owe her my life. When I was little she protected me and several friends. I also admire and respect her, I don't believe that she could've done something worth getting executed."

"That so…?" Ichigo responded disinterestedly. After another period of silence he asked, "Hey, mind if I ask you something else?"

Rukia turned to him mildly annoyed. "Yeah, sure."

"Back when you were in the human world with the rest of us, how come you hung around me so much?"

Rukia gasped in surprise. "Er, eh, wh-what…?"

"You know, you started living in my closet and you were pretty much around me all the time. Why?"

Rukia's face turned red as she mumbled incoherently before sputtering, "T-to ensure that you always knew whenever there was an incoming Hollow."

Ichigo raised an eyebrow. "Really? Kazuma seems pretty good at sensing them so I think that should've been enough."

"A-also to keep an eye on your Fullbringer powers. I wanted to make sure you were using them properly."

Ichigo remained silent for a few moments.

"What? Do you think I'm lying?"

Ichigo remained silent in thought before shrugging. "Not really."

Rukia sighed in relief.

* * *

A short time later, in a foggy location, a tile on the floor tilted up as Lisanna peeked out before pushing it out of the way and jumping out of the hole. "Okay, it's all clear out here," she reported down.

After a moment Ichigo and Ganju flew up swiftly before landing on the ground hard.

"Why the hell'd you throw us you bastard?!" Ganju snarled.

"I don't need you perving on Rangiku, Cera, and Palutena," Kazuma responded.

Palutena looked at him happily.

"That's my job."

Palutena slumped her shoulders in defeat.

As the group got out of the hole and looked around, Lisanna remarked, "The exit to the tower is right over there."

Ganju stretched lightly. "Man, it's been a while since I've actually breathed fresh air like this."

Lisanna pointed ahead as the fog started to clear, towards the tall white tower that sat atop a very tall and large hill. "There, that's the Repentance Cell."

Rangiku narrowed her eyes and added, "Even though we've come this far, this where the hard part begins."

Ahead of them was a very wide set of stairs lead up towards the Repentance Cell, Ichigo pointed to them and suggested, "We should get going now."

As Ichigo began to walk Kazuma outstretched a hand. "Hold on."

The others looked ahead curiously as the fog cleared, seeing a figure walking down the stairs towards them.

As the figure approached, Kazuma narrowed his eyes. "Quite a greeting party."

Renji came into view as the fog fully cleared.

Rukia widened her eyes in shock. "Renji…"

Renji narrowed his eyes as he saw Rangiku and Lisanna with Kazuma and the others. He then noticed Rukia and clenched his fist. He then turned to Kazuma. "I suppose you don't remember me, do you?"

"Considering Erza had knocked you on your ass and you were unconscious in a pile of your own failure, no, I don't," Kazuma deadpanned.

Renji twitched an eyebrow and glowered at Kazuma. "You know, you've got a pretty big head on your shoulders for someone who got his ass beat!"

"Those in glass houses shouldn't throw stones."

"You're really pissing me off! I was planning on a really cool entry and you had to go and ruin it! You jackass!"

Kazuma shrugged. "I'll be here whenever you need me."

"You can very well leave!"

Kazuma's expression swiftly turned serious. "I think you and I both know that won't happen."

Renji snarled and then turned to Rukia. "Rukia…what the hell's going on? Why are you with these Ryoka?!"

Rukia tightened her fists in response. "It's…hard to explain. All I can say is I have my own reasons."

Renji huffed angrily. "Whatever. I don't know what you've done to them you bastard, but I'll be sure to kill you."

Ganju poked Ichigo in the shoulder. "Who the heck is this crazy guy with the goggles? His spiritual pressure is on a totally different level from the other guys we've encountered."

Ichigo shook his head in response. "No clue."

Rangiku answered, "Renji Abarai, Lieutenant of Squad Six."

Ganju paled. "Y-you mean…this guy's a Lieutenant…?"

Rangiku frowned in annoyance. "So am I."

Ganju remained silent.

Rangiku twitched an eyebrow.

Renji narrowed his eyes as he looked at Kazuma. "I figured that Captain Kuchiki's attack would've killed you."

Kazuma huffed in annoyance. "No mere Soul Reaper can kill me. Not for long at least."

Renji furrowed his brow in confusion. "Whatever. That doesn't matter. While it's impressive that you survived, this is the end. I'm going to personally kill the one that stole Mo…Erza's powers."

Kazuma narrowed his eyes in thought before putting his hand on Zangetsu's hilt.

"As long as you're still alive, she'll never get her powers back."

"You don't even realize that the reason they brought her back here was just to kill her, do you?"

Renji clenched his teeth in response. "Believe me…I know…"

Kazuma raised an eyebrow in thought. "I'm not going to let them do that however, so you should just let me pass." Kazuma then pulled Zangetsu from its sheath and lowered the sword in front of him, setting his legs apart and angling his body in a combat stance.

Renji withdrew his own sword and then placed his hand at the base of the blade and swept it up, the blade transforming to its segmented form in a flash of light. "Roar, Zabimaru!"

Kazuma narrowed his eyes before he charged at Renji swiftly, swinging his sword in a low, horizontal strike.

Renji swung his blade down and tried to catch Kazuma's sword on one of the prongs but Kazuma pulled his blade out from under Renji's in a swift motion, causing Renji to trip.

Kazuma turned his blade and swung up from the opposite side.

Renji snarled as he swung Zabimaru out to the side to block the strike before jumping back to put space between himself and Kazuma. He then growled angrily. "You pompous little punk. You actually plan on fighting me without knowing Shikai?"

Kazuma kept his calm expression in place. "No. I just don't know why I should bother using it on you."

Renji's eyes widened before narrowing in anger. "You're gonna pay for that!" He then swung his sword out to the side, causing it to extend swiftly towards Kazuma.

* * *

In another area of the Seireitei, three Soul Reapers grouped up and one asked the other two, "Have you found anything?"

"Not a thing," the second answered.

The third added, "It's been a while since the intrusion, and the casualties keep going up. Even the Captains and Lieutenants keep dropping."

Suddenly, a new voice called from the end of the alley they were in. "Hey, someone's found Jirobo and he's unconscious!"

"What?!" all three shouted in surprise before running to check on the situation.

Nearby, behind one of the walls, Uryu, Orihime, and Aika had been hiding, listening.

"Kazuma and the others must really be giving the Soul Reapers hell," Uryu commented. "Surveillance has gotten a lot tighter."

Orihime patted Aika on the head. "We should be okay if whoever we run into is on the same level as that guy. Aika can take'em down easy."

"R-right…" Aika responded weakly. She frowned in annoyance. '_Dammit, that was a big mistake back there._'

Uryu looked at Aika momentarily before looking back into the alleyway. '_That's not the part that worries me though. I can sense both Kazuma and Renji's spiritual pressure…Kazuma's found himself a tough opponent._'

Suddenly two of Orihime's Shun-Shun Rikka, Ayame and Shun'o, appeared in Uryu's face and interrupted his thoughts.

"Are you alright?" Shun'o asked, startling the bespectacled teen at their sudden appearance.

"Ah, y-yeah…I'm fine…" Uryu muttered, surprised at the intrusion.

"That's good," Orihime remarked. "There are times where you space out and it makes me worried."

Ayame and Shun'o then returned to Orihime.

"We should get going," Aika suggested.

The other two nodded in agreement.

* * *

Elsewhere, Sado, Yuuto, and Toyotama were running through more of the Seireitei's streets when Toyotama suddenly stopped.

Sado and Yuuto stopped as well and noticed she was looking off into the distance.

"Something wrong?" Sado asked.

Yuuto walked up to her and said with a smile, "I think he'll be alright."

Toyotama turned to him surprised. "Uh…what?"

"You're worried about Soryu right? I can sense the mana of the person he's fighting too and it's strong. But Soryu won't go down that easily." Yuuto smiled warmly and added, "So let's leave that to him and keep moving."

Toyotama stood for a moment before nodding. "Yeah, you're right. Sorry for holding everyone up."

Sado shook his head in response and the three then continued on their path.

* * *

Renji's sword extended swiftly towards Kazuma.

Kazuma lazily swung his sword to the side, stopping Zabimaru from reaching him.

Renji pulled his arm back and then swung another strike which Kazuma easily blocked and then sent one last strike, that angled in to Kazuma from behind.

Kazuma waved his hand behind him, causing a gust of wind to knock Zabimaru off course, crashing into the ground harmlessly next to him.

Renji smirked in response. "Don't think you're free yet!" He then retracted Zabimaru, causing the blade to begin to coil around Kazuma, but Kazuma easily jumped out of its snare as the blade fully retracted. "You bastard!" Renji shouted as he charged at Kazuma.

Ganju then remarked, "This Kazuma guy's strong but Renji is a Lieutenant, there's no way Kazuma can win."

"That's not quite accurate," Lisanna argued. "He's completely overwhelmingly Renji."

At that moment, Kazuma swung at Renji, forcing the redhead to raise his blade in defense, and then Kazuma kept up the attack, launching swing after swing, slowly pushing Renji back towards the wall.

Ganju widened his eyes as Kazuma pinned Renji against the wall with a constant flurry of strikes.

"Just…just what kind of a human _is_ he?" Lisanna asked in awe.

"That's the thing," Palutena answered. "He isn't a human. He's a Campione, a god slayer."

Ganju and Lisanna widened their eyes in surprise.

"You gotta be kiddin' me," Ganju gaped.

"Not quite," Rangiku corrected. "Unfortunately Kazuma's severely weakened from normal right now."

"Oh?" Palutena asked.

"If Kazuma were at full power…he would've beaten Renji in a single blow. But as it stands his powers have been severely hampered."

"Then…if you had to guess. How much power do you think he has right now?"

Cera folded her arms in thought. "I'd say he's probably got about thirty percent of his power right now."

"Thirty…holy crap…" Ganju muttered, surprised.

"Oh? That's only how much he has. You're probably more interested in how much he's using against Renji, right?"

Palutena blinked curiously. "Isn't he using all thirty percent?"

Cera chuckled lightly. "No. He's using about ten percent right now."

Palutena's eyes widened in shock. '_Wait…Boosted Gear…and so much overwhelming power…is he…is he the one who defeated Zeus…?_'

Renji snarled as he was kept pinned by Kazuma's assault before lashing out with one of his feet, hoping to knock Kazuma off balance, however the brunette jumped back before Renji could hit him. Renji took a step forward and stumbled. '_D-dammit…he had me pinned for so long…I'm feeling numb…_'

Kazuma lazily flexed his neck as he waited for Renji to move.

"You bastard…you really think you can beat me so easily!?" Renji howled as he sent Zabimaru surging forward once more.

Kazuma vanished as the blade reached him.

Renji turned to the side and saw Kazuma, redirecting the blade to attack him.

Kazuma disappeared right before the blade smashed into the ground.

Renji swiftly turned and sent another strike towards Kazuma, who had appeared behind him. Renji growled as his strike missed and began to retract Zabimaru.

However, as he retracted Zabimaru, Kazuma appeared behind him and swung.

Renji snarled as he rolled forward, a shallow gash having been carved in his back before turning and launching another strike at Kazuma.

Kazuma smacked the extending blade aside with Zangetsu and then dashed forward at blinding speed, only to reappear behind Renji.

Renji's eyes widened as the brunette moved. '_No…_' At that moment multiple deep gashes appeared on Renji's body, causing blood to splash on the ground around him. Renji turned as he sent another slash out at Kazuma. '_I can't…_'

Kazuma deflected the strike and dashed towards Renji.

Renji jumped out of the way right as Kazuma passed, getting a large gash in his left side, he slid to a stop, stabbing Zabimaru into the ground to halt his movement. '_I can't let it…_' Renji swung with a straight shot, towards Kazuma.

Kazuma vanished right before the blade reached him but Renji instantly angled the blade towards him. Kazuma slammed a foot onto the ground and raised his blade, broadside forward, as the end of Zabimaru slammed into Zangetsu.

After a moment Renji's blade retracted.

Kazuma narrowed his eyes as he lowered Zangetsu. '_Guess he earned that Lieutenant badge. He's starting to predict my movements._' Kazuma then smirked in amusement. '_This should be a little more fun than I expected._'

Renji snarled and charged towards Kazuma, sending Zabimaru hurtling out ahead of him.

Kazuma easily blocked the blade but raised an eyebrow when he noticed one of the prongs catch on Zangetsu.

Renji began retracting Zabimaru, hoping to trip Kazuma.

However, Kazuma pulled back on Zangetsu, causing Renji to stumble forward and lose his balance. At that exact moment Kazuma then surged forward, vanishing from sight momentarily only to reappear behind Renji.

Two large, deep gashes appeared on Renji's torso as blood splashed to the ground. Renji snarled and turned to Kazuma. "You…bastaaard…!" Renji charged at Kazuma. '_No…I won't let it end this way…!_'

However, as Renji approached Kazuma, the brunette swung his sword at Renji, the broadside slamming hard into the side of Renji's head, shattering his goggles before he was sent tumbling to the side, crashing into the wall so hard that dust and chunks of stone were sent flying.

The others gaped in shock.

Kazuma sighed as he sheathed Zangetsu. "This battle is over."

Renji stood up shakily and took a few uneasy steps towards Kazuma before collapsing. Zabimaru faded back into its normal form as he fell. Renji sighed in defeat. "So…you're done too…Zabimaru…?" Renji clenched a fist on the dirt around him before clenching his teeth.

Kazuma walked up to Renji as the redhead slowly attempted to stand. "Do yourself a favor and stay down." Accentuating his point, Kazuma slammed a foot on his head, effectively knocking the Lieutenant unconscious.

As he fell into unconsciousness, one last thought hit Renji's mind. '_…Mother…_'

* * *

Momo walked by an open door in one of the buildings within the Seireitei when she noticed an object lying on the table inside. Her eyes widened as she picked it up.

"Is something wrong?" a voice asked.

Momo turned around in surprise, holding the object behind her, and saw Hinata standing behind her. "C-Commander Hyuga…"

Hinata extended a hand towards Momo.

"Wh-what…?"

"Show it to me. What you have behind your back," Hinata requested.

Momo sighed as she handed the object to her, the Lieutenant badge for Squad Six.

Hinata narrowed her eyes as she tucked the object in her Shihakusho. "For now this should be kept quiet. With as much as is going on right now, this wouldn't make things any better."

Momo nodded in understanding. "Yes, ma'am."

* * *

Inside the Repentance Cell, Erza widened her eyes. '_That spiritual pressure…it vanished…_'

* * *

Yoruichi hopped along more of the rooftops before stopping. "There are battles all over the place. It seems like the Seireitei's forces are faring worse than I expected. And what's this strange spiritual pressure I feel…it's so…violent."

* * *

In one of the alleyways of the Seireitei, "Arturia" looked at a Soul Reaper annoyed. "So you don't know where he is?"

The young man, frightened shook his head. "N-n-no…I don't know anything!"

"A pity." "Arturia" raised her blade and then swung it down, blood splattering on the wall in front of her before she continued walking down the street she was on.

* * *

As Renji's consciousness faded from Kazuma's last stomp, his thoughts collected. '_Why…how come I never noticed it until now…?_' His thoughts then drifted to his past, when he grew up in the Seventy-Eighth Ward of South Rukon District.

* * *

_A young Renji, with three friends, a boy with short, messy brown hair in a blue outfit, a boy with dark brown hair wearing a yellow outfit, and a slightly overweight boy with short black hair wearing a green outfit, looked at the food on the stall of an old man._

_Renji and the yellow-clothed boy quietly and swiftly tied the man's foot to one of the legs of the table while the other two boys ran up and grabbed some of the food from the table before running off._

_"Hey! Get back here you brats!" the old man shouted as he chased after them, only to trip and knock his table down due to being tied to it._

_As the children ran off with their cache of food, the man quickly untied his leg and pursued them._

_However, as the children ran, the man begin catching up to them. "You little-!"_

_He attempted to hit them but a new voice suddenly shouted, "Look out!" as a figure came sliding in and tripped the man, causing him to fall flat on his face._

_The figure was a young Rukia who then proceeded to repeatedly stamp on the man's head with her small feet before running off with the four boys._

* * *

_ Eventually the five escaped from the pursuer and stopped in a small, secluded building_

_"Thanks for the help back there," Renji said to Rukia before handing her some of the food they stole before the group divided it up evenly between all five._

_Rukia nodded as she accepted the food._

_"Hey, give it!" the heavyset boy said crassly as he pushed the yellow-clothed boy away and took his portion of food._

_The yellow-clad boy then began crying as a result._

_Rukia frowned and walked over to the green-clad boy, who looked at her uneasily. "Why'd you do that?! This food is all we have for the group of us, hoarding more for yourself doesn't help anyone!"_

_The boy shrunk back from her scolding._

_Rukia sighed and then turned to the yellow-clothed boy and extended out her hands. "Here, you can have some of mine."_

_He looked at her surprised. "Are…are you sure…?"_

_Rukia nodded with a smile. She then walked outside of the small room._

_Renji blinked curiously and then followed after her._

* * *

_ Renji looked around outside and saw her sitting up in a tree nearby._

_Rukia looked down and remarked, "Have you grown so attached to me that you just had to follow me?"_

_Renji's face turned as red as his hair as he looked away defiantly. "N-no…that's not it at all…" Renji argued weakly._

* * *

_ Some time later, Renji, Rukia, and their friends were wandering on the edge of the Rukon district scavenging for food._

_The green-clad kid grumbled as he put some berries in a basket. "Man, I hate doin' this."_

_"Oh quit whining," Renji snarled. "We can't eat just candy all the time."_

_"Why not…?"_

_Renji just sighed. His eyes suddenly widened as he looked around._

_"Somethin' wrong Renji?" the blue-clothed boy asked._

_"The air just got really heavy…"_

_"What are you talking about?"_

_"You're right, it's like it's getting hotter or something," Rukia added._

_The other boys looked at each confused and shrugged._

_The children all froze as they heard a stomping sound getting closer._

_They all huddled together, unable to figure out where the sound was coming from._

_The group turned as a nearby tree collapsed to the ground and large Hollow with a green body with red fur on different spots, claws on its two hands, and a tall mask with four tusks and yellow eyes appeared through the trees, its body surrounded by a thick, purple haze of mana._

_Renji trembled as he saw the huge creature._

_The Hollow chuckled as it saw the group. **"Ahhh…the souls of children are so tasty. And I've got two unique specimens right here."**_

_Renji widened his eyes as he looked around him. '_Dammit. That thing is going after the others._' As the creature walked closer Renji clenched his hand before deciding to take action._

_The Hollow snickered in amusement before he felt several tiny impacts on his mask. **"What the hell?"** He turned to the side and saw Renji standing apart from the group, throwing food at him._

_"Hey, you big ugly jerk! Come and get me!" Renji shouted._

_"Renji, what are you doing!?" Rukia shouted._

_"Get out of here you guys!" Renji shouted._

_The Hollow narrowed his eyes as he turned to Renji. **"You're rather brave for a weakling. That should mean your soul is extra tasty."**_

_The Hollow then charged at Renji._

_Renji froze in fear but then dove to the side, dodging its claw swipe. As he stood up from his roll he grabbed several rocks and threw them at the Hollow, one hitting it in the eye._

**_"Gah! You little bastard! You'll pay for that!"_**

_Renji attempted but failed to dodge the next strike as it slammed its hand into the ground, causing him to get sent flying into the air and slam into a tree. Renji tried to get up but the impact weakened his already frail body even more._

**_"Tch, just for that, I'll force you to watch as I devour your friends."_**

_"N-no…stop…" Renji begged as the Hollow turned its attention towards Rukia and the others._

_Rukia stood in front of the others and attempted to protect them._

_Suddenly a voice called out, "Dominate the battlefield, Izanami!"_

_At that moment Erza appeared from within the trees, equipped with a large, golden halberd with a circular handguard just below the large blade that had a semicircle of rhombuses on the flat side, and a purple cloth tied just below the blade. She looked at the Hollow angrily. "Mad Eater, so you have sunk to chasing children, have you?"_

_The Hollow, Mad Eater, growled in annoyance. **"Stupid Soul Reapers always interrupting my meals. Be gone!"** He swept a clawed hand at Erza but she vanished in an instant. Mad Eat then looked up and lunged at Erza who was suspended in the air._

_Erza retaliated by slamming the blade of her Zanpakuto into the Hollow's head and causing it to slam into the ground. She then surged down and slashed as she hit the ground, decapitating the Hollow in a single motion, causing it to disintegrate moments later._

_Erza stood up as her Zanpakuto reverted to the shape of a standard katana before she sheathed it._

_The children looked at her amazed._

_Renji stood up weakly and walked over to her. He bowed and said emphatically, "Th-thank you!"_

_Erza looked at him curiously and then lightly punched him on the head. "What you did was very foolish. It is a miracle that you did not die."_

_Renji frowned and grit his teeth angrily. His eyes widened as he then felt a hand caressing his head. He looked up and saw Erza smiling warmly at him._

_"But what you did was also very brave. You fought hard to protect your friends. You should grow stronger so you can continue to protect them in the future."_

_Renji looked at her surprised and then nodded assuredly. "Right!"_

_Erza stood up and nodded with a smile before turning to the others. "You should all try to grow strong as well." She then vanished in a flash._

* * *

_ After making their way back to their makeshift home, the group of children decided to try and summon up some of their mana._

_The three boys failed to summon up any at all._

_Renji struggled but managed to form a small ball of mana._

_The surprise of the others, however, Rukia managed to easily form a large ball of mana, an act she was quite proud of._

_Renji twitched an eyebrow in annoyance._

_One of the boys then exclaimed, "You guys should totally try and become Soul Reapers!"_

_"Yeah!" another boy agreed._

_Renji waved a hand. "No way. I'd rather stay here with my friends forever."_

_The blue-clad boy nodded in agreement. "Yeah, that's definitely the best choice."_

* * *

_ Some point after that, as the group were at the edge of a river fishing for food, Renji and Rukia sat at the edge of the river with rods deployed while the other boys gathered up the fish._

_Renji sighed, irritated. "Damn it, we haven't even managed to catch a single damn fish!"_

_After a short time some flowers floated down the river right before Renji finally pulled a fish from the river._

_"Yes!" He turned to gloat when he noticed the other boys staring at Rukia, their faces slightly flushed. He twitched an eyebrow and threw his fish at one of them. "Come on you guys, quit standing around!"_

* * *

_ After that, many years passed, and Rukia and Renji, now grown to young adults, stood on a cliff looking over the Seventy-eighth Ward of the Rukon District._

_After a moment of silence, Rukia said, "Renji…we should become Soul Reapers."_

_Renji looked out over the city and nodded._

_Behind them, three gravestones stood on top of small mounds._

* * *

_ Soon, the two applied for the school for Soul Reapers, Shin'o Academy, and were accepted into its ranks. In one of their many classes, the teacher asked a question to the students._

_Renji excitedly shouted, "Teacher! I know the answer!"_

_The teacher rebutted, "It's rather impractical for you to simply shout it out randomly in class."_

_The other students began laughing and mocking Renji for his enthusiasm._

* * *

_ After the class ended, Rukia walked up to Renji. "Hey, you okay?"_

_Renji nodded. "Yeah, I'm just fine."_

_"Good, you should keep being excited and enthusiastic. I'm tired of those upper class kids always mocking you."_

* * *

_ A period of time later, Renji ran down one of the halls, towards the room Rukia was staying in. He excitedly threw the doors open and announced, "Rukia! I passed the test!" However, his enthusiasm died down when he noticed that, gathered around Rukia, were several nobles, including Captain Byakuya Kuchiki._

_The nobles then left the room, an old man leaving Rukia with a parting remark, "We expect a response from you soon."_

_As they left, Renji gulped as he felt their spiritual pressure around him. After a moment Renji came back to his senses and walked up to Rukia. "Hey, what was that all about?"_

_Rukia, with a sullen expression, responded, "They…said they wanted to adopt me…into the Kuchiki Clan."_

_Renji smiled brightly. "That's great! Just think of all the benefits you'll get from that!"_

_However, Rukia wordlessly walked out of the room, a saddened expression on her face._

_Renji watched in confusion as several tears fell from her face. He nodded to himself and thought, '_I'm not going to interfere with Rukia's happiness._'_

* * *

Kazuma looked over the unconscious Renji, noticing his expression of frustration.

Rukia walked up behind Kazuma. "Please, just leave him there. Don't kill him."

Kazuma glanced back Rukia and sighed before sheathing Zangetsu and removing his foot from Renji's head. "So be it. Besides, we can't wait around here any long, we need to get to the Repentance Cell."

The others nodded in agreement.

Lisanna turned in surprise. "Uh-oh, there are more Soul Reapers coming."

"Then let's not waste any more time," Kazuma urged.

The group quickly made their way up the nearby steps.

Several Soul Reapers, including Isane and Momo, arrived at the spot where Renji and Kazuma's fight had taken place. The group was shocked to see Renji collapsed on the ground, unconscious.

"Quickly, get this man to the Squad Four barracks!" Isane ordered.

"Yes ma'am!" the other Soul Reapers responded.

* * *

Shortly thereafter, Renji was lying on a gurney in the Squad Four barracks.

"What should we do?" Momo asked.

Isane was about to answer when they were interrupted by Byakuya Kuchiki. "No relief will be offered to Renji as punishment for his failure in battle."

Momo widened her eyes and was about to stand up to defend Renji.

Isane put a hand on Momo's shoulder. "You shouldn't."

"But…" Momo tried to argue before sighing in defeat.

"Put Renji in a holding cell," Byakuya ordered curtly as he left.

Isane then added, "You shouldn't try and defy a superior's orders. It can only end badly."

At that moment, Gin walked into the room. "I've no problem defying Byakuya." He turned to Isane. "Give Renji the first aid he needs."

Isane looked at Gin suspiciously but nodded. "Yes, sir."

Momo then turned to leave the room as Toshiro walked into the room. '_All the Captains…they're coming to check on Renji's condition…_' She then turned to Toshiro. "Erm, Captain Hitsugaya. Why are you here?"

Toshiro said quietly, "Be wary of Gin Ichimaru."

Momo looked at him curiously as he entered the room before she left.

* * *

Sometime later, inside the main hall of the Seireitei, the remaining Captains gathered in the hall.

Yamamoto sighed heavily. "This Ryoka has gone immensely out of control. I hereby authorize the release of Zanpakuto within the court. This has changed from a mission of containment to a war against the Ryoka!"

The Captains were quite pleased with the new orders being handed down.

Sousuke momentarily glanced at Gin, whose attention was directed straight ahead.

* * *

At the Repentance Cell, Erza moved over towards the door and asked, "Would you mind telling me of the events outside?"

The two guards looked at each other and then one shrugged.

The other answered, "It seems that Lieutenant Abarai has been defeated as well as Captain Tousen, Captain Zaraki, Lieutenant Kira, and Lieutenant Hisagi."

Erza's widened in surprise. '_So many officers…just who is invading…? Is it…is it truly Kazuma…? He would not be so suicidal…would he…?_'

* * *

Inside the holding cells, Renji lied on the ground unconscious, but his wounds cared for by Squad Four.

Momo looked over his unconscious form and frowned sadly.

As she looked over him, another Soul Reaper walked up to her. "Lieutenant Hinamori, Head Captain Yamamoto has decreed a new order, allowing the release of Zanpakuto."

Momo's eyes widened in realization and fear as the order came. '_This means…even more, worse battles are coming…_'

* * *

As night had come to the Seireitei, Momo made her way to one of the offices in the building and knocked on the door.

The door opened to reveal Aizen.

"Ah, Momo, is something wrong?" he asked warmly.

"Is it alright if I come in, Captain?" she asked timidly.

Aizen remained silent for a moment before nodding. "Yes, please, come inside."

Momo nodded and stepped inside the room.

* * *

Kazuma and the others stopped near one of the large, grey-white, blocky towers surrounding them.

"This place is almost as confusing of a maze as those damn sewers," Ganju snarled.

"For now we should find a place to hide out until morning," Kazuma remarked.

"Yeah, but where?" Ichigo asked.

"How about over here?" Lisanna suggested, ducking into yet another entry hole into the waterways.

"Well…it's better than nothing," Kazuma said.

The others nodded in agreement and made their way into the waterways yet again for the night.

* * *

Rowen sat quietly sipping tea. "I do apologize for this, but as you can see, we are still enemies."

In front of him, Rias and Akeno lay unconscious, their teacups spilled.

"Tomorrow I will take you to the prison where you will likely be interrogated. But for tonight, I will let you stay here." Rowen then continued sipping his tea.

* * *

Inside his room, Aizen wrote on a long piece of paper as Momo sat behind him. "You needn't worry yourself over these matters, Momo."

"But…a ruling like that…that means the situation is getting bad, doesn't it…?" Momo asked fearfully.

"Don't worry, we've got the situation under control, you just keep focused on your job."

Momo nodded silently. "Captain Aizen…is it okay if I stay here for a while?"

Aizen stopped writing and turned to her. "Of course, Momo."

Momo nodded with a smile.

* * *

Later, Aizen turned and noticed that Momo had fallen asleep. He quietly laid a blanket over her while a figure observed him from afar.

* * *

After some time passed Momo suddenly woke up and began apologizing profusely. "I'm so sorry for falling asleep! I didn't mean…to…" She trailed off as she realized Aizen was gone.

She was startled as Aizen's alarm clock suddenly starting going off.

"Oh no! I'm going to be late!" she exclaimed frantically as she hurried out the door.

* * *

As she rushed through the halls of the building to a meeting, she stopped when she heard an odd sound. She looked and saw a puddle of red liquid on the floor. She looked up to where the liquid was dripping from and her blood ran cold. Her eyes widened before she shrieked loudly in horror.

* * *

Her loud screams echoed through the halls, alerting the other gathered Soul Reapers who ran to her location and found her frozen in place, they all looked where she was staring and their eyes widened.

High on the wall, impaled by his own Zanpakuto, was Sousuke Aizen.

"What is all this noise?" Gin asked nonchalantly as he entered the area.

Momo turned to Gin, her eyes dilated in fury, Toshiro's words echoing in her mind, '_Be wary of Gin Ichimaru._'

Seeing Gin, Momo withdrew her blade and shouted, "Snap, Tobiume!" Her Zanpakuto then straightened, formed a double-edged blade, and two, jutte-like prongs formed on either side of the blade, before she charged at Gin.

"Momo, stop!" Toshiro shouted as he appeared and used his blade to lodge hers into the ground, preventing her from advancing.

"Please, move!" Momo pleaded.

"You know I can't do that, Momo," Toshiro rebutted. He then leaned closer to her and said quietly, "Doing anything like this now would only make things worse, seal your Zanpakuto."

Momo trembled as a tear fell from her eye but Tobiume returned to its normal state.

"My, my, are we on edge?" Gin taunted.

Toshiro turned to Gin and glared. He then sighed. "Put Lieutenant Hinamori under arrest."

Momo frowned as two other Soul Reapers walked up to her.

Toshiro then turned to Momo. "You should have dealt with Captain Aizen's body first instead of attacking your comrades."

Momo grit her teeth as the two Soul Reapers took her into custody.

"Sorry for the inconvenience, Captain Hitsugaya," Gin remarked in his usual tone.

Toshiro turned to Gin and noticed his partially withdrawn Zanpakuto. "You were planning on killing Momo."

"Oh? I assure you that is not the case."

"If she loses even a drop of blood, I will kill you," Toshiro threatened.

"Oh my, so scary."

After a moment more Soul Reapers showed up and were shocked to see Aizen's body.

"Take Captain Aizen's body down from there. I'm going to tell Captain Yamamoto about this," Toshiro ordered.

"Yes, sir!" the Soul Reapers responded as Toshiro left.

* * *

In the underground waterways, Kazuma and the others remained at their spot.

"Do you think we should get moving yet?" Ichigo asked.

Kazuma shook his head. "No. I'm not sure what it is but all of a sudden the Soul Reapers have started acting like crazed ants. They're running around like crazy."

"I wonder what happened," Rukia wondered.

"Do you guys have any form of intercommunication?" Kazuma asked.

"We use Hell Butterflies but unfortunately it's not really an option for us to use one right now," Rangiku explained.

Kazuma narrowed his eyes before he stood up and opened the entry way to their location.

"What are you doing?!" Rukia demanded.

Kazuma looked around before one of his tentacles suddenly surged out before retracting.

Rukia paled as it returned and he closed the entrance. "Wh-what the hell was that…?"

Rangiku looked at Kazuma curiously before seeing what the tentacle had captured, a large black and blue butterfly. "That's…!"

Kazuma nodded as he handed it to her. "I assume you know how to make it work?"

Rangiku nodded as she took the Hell Butterfly onto her finger.

After a moment Rangiku's eyes widened.

"What is it?" Kazuma asked.

"Sousuke Aizen, Captain of Squad Five, has been murdered," she explained, shock.

Lisanna, Rukia, and Palutena's eyes also widened.

Ganju turned to Ichigo and asked, "Who's that?"

Ichigo shrugged his shoulders.

Kazuma folded his arms in thought.

"What?" Rangiku questioned.

"Something doesn't seem right. That bastard's too slippery to go down like that," Kazuma explained.

Rangiku furrowed her brow in thought. "What are you talking about? Have you ever met Captain Aizen before?"

Kazuma nodded. "I have. And I almost killed him. I'm pissed someone else got to him before I could."

Cera narrowed her eyes in thought.

"We should get going, if a Captain was just murdered then security is sure to heighten. We need to take advantage of the confusion while it lasts."

The others nodded in agreement as they left their hiding spot.

* * *

In a warehouse within the Seireitei, Sado, Yuuto, and Toyotama lay inside, fast asleep.

As he lied on the pile of hay sleeping, Sado's mind returned several years to the past.

* * *

_Sado, wearing a grey uniform, stood with his usual calm expression, standing over the prone form of Ichigo and the sitting form of Kazuma._

_"You're Chad?" Kazuma asked as he looked up at the tall teen._

_"Close, it's Sado," the tall teen corrected._

_Ichigo, blood running down his face, then asked, "Is it just me, or are you frickin' huge?"_

_"That's definitely our uniform," Kazuma remarked as he flexed his neck._

_"Really?" Ichigo asked as he weakly angled his head to look at Kazuma before looking back up at Sado. "I've never seen you before."_

_"I was supposed to start classes today, in room 2-F," Sado asked._

_"You're a junior!?" Ichigo asked in shock._

_Kazuma blinked in thought, "I gotta agree with spiky on this one. I've never seen a junior built like a brick shithouse before."_

_Ichigo then strained to stand up, Kazuma extending a hand to help him stand. "I'll still don't get why you didn't hit those guys back," Ichigo remarked as he brushed some of the dirt from his shirt. "But, what the hell I guess you must have your reasons, so thanks for helping me out."_

_Kazuma lightly knocked him on the head. "I'll helped too jackass."_

_"Oh don't give me that, you were busy chasing tail while I was getting my ass beat."_

_Kazuma shrugged in response. "A guy's gotta have priorities."_

_Sado then looked at Ichigo and said, "Wait, are you sure you should be standing up?"_

_"Yeah, sure, why not? I feel alright," Ichigo replied._

_"Well you don't look so good. You took a pretty serious beating back there."_

_Kazuma patted Ichigo on the back. "Atlas here is right you know."_

_"Eh, I've had worse," Ichigo replied. "If they didn't have rocks and bats I woulda kicked their asses." He then hit Kazuma on the back with some force. "And if you had decided to actually help me!"_

_"Yikes, sorry, sorry," Kazuma apologize uncommitted. _

_"These guys were pretty serious," Sado remarked. "What'd you do to make them so angry?"_

_"Nothing that I know of," Ichigo replied._

_Kazuma then put a hand on Ichigo's head. "They actually dislike spiky's hair. He stands out, and they don't like that."_

_Ichigo swatted Kazuma's hand away. "Yeah, they don't like anyone who stands out, they're pretty close-minded that way. You know, I'm sure you get it too."_

_Sado's eyes widened slightly._

_"As big as you are, I'm sure there are always people wanting to fight you just to prove themselves."_

_As the two began to leave, Kazuma turned to Sado and said, "Come on, let's go Chad."_

_"It's Sado, why don't you call me that?" Sado asked. He then noticed Ichigo waver as he walked. "You're obviously still wobbly."_

_"And you obviously don't like being called Chad, why not? I think it sounds cool, like the country," Ichigo rebutted._

_"Never heard of it, where is it?"_

_"Central Africa if I recall correctly," Kazuma replied._

_"Then how about Hanging Chad?" Ichigo asked._

_"Never heard of him," Sado responded. "But I have heard of Horatio Chadstein."_

_The three continued speaking as they walked out of the alleyway._

* * *

Sado woke up as Yuuto shook him lightly. Sado turned to Yuuto curiously.

"Shh," Yuuto whispered as he formed a sword in his hand, Toyotama ready with her spear.

Sado stood up and activated his armor right as the door to the warehouse they were in burst open.

* * *

Kazuma and the others continued their path towards the Repentance Cell.

"Hey, do you think the others are okay?" Ganju asked as they ran.

"They'll be fine," Kazuma answered. "I don't think there's a being alive that can beat Aoko, and Arturia could kick my ass as it stands so she'll be fine. The others should be fine too. Of course, Sado is one of the ones I'm least worried about, after Aoko. I've been able to feel his mana this entire time no matter where he is. He's like a walking searchlight."

* * *

A Soul Reaper slammed into the wall unconscious after being hit by Sado.

Yuuto dodged a strike from another Soul Reaper and slashed at him, knocking him down.

A different Soul Reaper tried to attack Toyotama but her spear reached longer and allowed her to knock him down in one hit.

There was one last conscious Soul Reaper the three loomed over, who cowered at their feet.

Yuuto smiled and asked, "Would you mind telling us where the Repentance Cell is?"

The man shakily pointed to it in the distance.

"Thanks," Sado responded as he turned to leave.

"Wait, you're not gonna take him out?" Toyotama asked.

"No need," Sado responded.

Toyotama and Yuuto shared a glance before shrugging and following after Sado.

The Soul Reaper grinned before attacking the three from behind. A sword rose from the ground and disarmed him, Yuuto waving lazily to the man as they walked away. The man trembled in fear.

* * *

Kazuma and the others continued running as they began closing in one the Repentance Cell.

"Holy crap…how far away is that place…?" Ganju asked tiredly.

"You can't be getting tired just yet," Lisanna rebutted, "We're not even halfway there yet."

"Oh come on!"

* * *

Inside of one of the Seireitei's many buildings, a slim and youthful woman with long black hair that was pinned up, flat bangs framing the right side of her face, and blue eyes wearing round, frameless glasses, and the standard Lieutenant uniform that slightly hid her moderate bust, watched out the slatted windows as Sado, Yuuto, and Toyotama ran past on the ground below. "The Ryoka have just run past our location, it would be pertinent to pursue them," she said before she turned to the man lying behind her.

"Well I certainly wasn't expecting a fight this soon, how about you, Nanao?" a tall, light-skinned man with high cheekbones, grey eyes, and long, wavy brown hair tied in a ponytail, with several bangs framing the left side of his face, with a thin beard wearing a sakkat, a pink, flower-patterned, lady's kimono which was draped over his Captain uniform, which did not have socks to go with his sandals, asked as he laid on the floor lazily.

The woman, Nanao, turned to the man and asked, "Captain Kyoraku, these Ryoka are nothing, allow me to deal with them in your place."

Kyoraku sat up, setting his sakkat properly on his head, and shook his head. "Now, now, Nanao. You know I can't do that. Why don't we just stay here and enjoy ourselves?"

Nanao huffed in response. "We have business to take care of, Captain Shunsui Kyoraku, there is no time for that."

Shunsui sighed as he stood up. "Well, might as well get this over with then. This fight shouldn't be too hard."

* * *

Momo sat silently in her prison cell within the Squad Five barracks. She trembled as images of Aizen hanging on the wall forced their way into her mind once more.

At that moment, a petite girl with short, dark blonde hair and azure eyes wearing a standard Soul Reaper uniform with the collar of a white shirt sticking out of the top walked into the room carrying a folded piece of paper.

Momo looked at the girl surprised. "Kiyone. Why are you here?"

Kiyone smiled as she handed the piece of paper to Momo. "I found it in Aizen's office. It wasn't easy to get out of there. Fortunately most of the others just ignore me so that helped a little."

Momo looked at it unsurely as she accepted it. "What's happening outside?"

Kiyone smiled weakly. "It's a complete mess out there."

"How is the investigation going?"

Kiyone scratched her head in thought. "Well near as I can tell they're running around like crazy, what with their Captain and Lieutenant both being gone."

Momo frowned sadly as Kiyone answered.

Kiyone paled and flailed her arms wildly. "Ah, well, it's not really your fault you know…!"

Momo merely sat silently.

"Well, that letter is addressed to you, so I thought I'd try and bring it right to you. Well then, later!" Kiyone then ran out the door.

After Kiyone left, Momo pulled the string away from the folded paper and began to read the contents.

"Momo, if you're reading this letter, then it means I didn't make it back."

As she continued reading, her eyes widened. '_He knew…he knew someone was targeting him. Then last night after I feel asleep, he wrote this letter knowing he might not see me again. Oh, Captain._'

"I know that my actions lately have been the source of great worry to you. And for that I am truly sorry. Until now, I have not spoken to you about the feelings of apprehension I've been having. But you must understand Momo, that whatever I kept from you, it was only because I wanted, if at all possible, to keep you from becoming involved in all this. Sadly, I have now done just that, and you are involved. I hope that somehow you can find it in your heart to forgive me. The chain of events was unavoidable. As for me, I am probably no longer among the living. Therefore, to you, whom I trust more than any other, I leave this record of the truths I have uncovered."

As Momo continued to read the letter her eyes widened in shock.

* * *

A wall of the Seireitei exploded as Sado punched through it.

"Geez, you'd think we'd want to be a little stealthier," Toyotama complained.

Yuuto laughed lightly. "If you know anything about Sado then you'd know subtlety isn't one of his strong points."

"You don't say," Toyotama deadpanned.

"We're getting closer," Sado remarked. "We should keep moving."

"Hold it!" one of the nearby Soul Reapers shouted.

The three turned and saw a large, muscular man with bushy eyebrows and long black hair in double-braids wearing a slightly altered Soul Reaper uniform that left his left arm and the left side of his chest bare.

"And who the hell are you supposed to be?" Toyotama asked irritably.

"I am Tatsufusa Enjoji, Third Seat of Squad Eight!" the man, Tatsufusa, shouted proudly. "I will defeat all three of you Ryoka with ease!" Tatsufusa then displayed his skill by swinging his sword at blinding speeds.

Yuuto flicked a finger and a sword popped up from the ground.

Tatsufusa's motions stopped instantly as his face turned blue. "O-oh dear…" he said in a high-pitched voice before collapsing to the ground.

Toyotama paled slightly. "You really like to go for the weak spots don't you?"

Yuuto smiled in response. "It's always best to strike for vital areas."

"R-right…"

"Let's go," Sado suggested.

The other two nodded and were about to continue on when an unfamiliar voice called out.

"No why not wait just a moment?"

The three turned to the side and looked around as flower petals floated through the air.

Toyotama snatched one from the sky and looked at it puzzled.

They then watched as Shunsui landed gracefully on the ground in front of them. "It's good to meet you all. Though the situation is not as good as it could be."

The three looked at him in disbelief before raising an eyebrow at the flower petals, which seemed to just be falling from the sky.

Shunsui sighed and looked up. "Okay Nanao, thanks for the petals but I think that's enough."

The trio sweat-dropped as Nanao responded by merely dumping the entire basket on him at once.

As Shunsui brushed the petals off Sado then said calmly, "If you don't mind, I'd rather not fight you if I don't have to."

Yuuto nodded in agreement. "I am in the same camp, I don't want to fight when it's not required."

Toyotama shrugged in response. "I don't really give a damn."

Shunsui sighed as he tilted his sakkat back to see them. "Unfortunately I can't let any of you pass. It'd be best for everyone if you did us all a favor and turned back."

"That's not an option," Sado replied plainly.

Shunsui sighed once more. "How disappointing. Like you I don't want to fight unnecessary battles. But if you insist on pushing forward you'll leave me with no choice." Shunsui's smirk then dropped as he rested his left arm on his twin Zanpakuto. "So I'll ask again, turn back," he said, his playful tone replaced with a calm seriousness. "You see, all of the other Captains are on the move and this invasion will be over soon."

"If that's the case," Sado began as he raised his fists, "then that just means I have to get through you faster." He then raised a fist, which was encased in mana, before launching a powerful blast of energy straight at Shunsui.

Shunsui easily and lazily blocked the blast with one hand.

Sado's eyes widened in surprise. "He's strong."

Toyotama raised her spear to fight as Yuuto formed two swords to wield.

"No kidding," Toyotama added.

Yuuto then turned to Toyotama, "I think I've got an idea."

Toyotama turned to listen.

Shunsui narrowed his eyes in thought. '_A fist fighter, a dual-blade user, and a spear-fighter. Heh, all they're missing is a hotty with a sword and a certain suave gun-user. Although the big guy seems a little less observant than the Honors Student._'

Toyotama and Yuuto nodded in agreement and turned to Sado, who also nodded.

'_Here they come._'

Toyotama and Yuuto instantly launched forward at blazing speed towards Shunsui.

Toyotama went straight for a frontal assault and jabbed with her spear.

Shunsui easily dodged to the side and jumped slightly into the air, holding onto his sakkat, as Yuuto swung at him, before kicking Yuuto in the chest. He then grabbed Toyotama's spear and flung her at Yuuto, causing the two slam into each other and then the wall. Shunsui then hopped back as Sado fired another shot at him.

Sado frowned in frustration and then charged at Shunsui. As Sado neared Shunsui and threw a flurry of punches, Shunsui easily dodged them all.

Shunsui then spun to the side as Toyotama came in with a horizontal swipe and jumped back as Yuuto dove from above.

Yuuto then charged at Shunsui as Toyotama came in from behind.

Shunsui jumped into the air to dodge the attack but Yuuto stepped on Toyotama's spear and she flung him into the air. Shunsui's eyes widened slightly in surprise. "Not bad," Shunsui complimented before vanishing.

Yuuto frowned and also vanished.

Shunsui reappeared at the same time as Yuuto, deftly bending back to evade Yuuto's attack before jumping back and lazily raising arm, blocking Sado's attack.

Sado's eyes widened in shock. '_The gap between a Third Seat and a Captain must be huge…I'm completely outclassed._'

Shunsui noticed the surprise on Sado's face and said, "For a normal human, you're very strong, fast, and sturdy. But you can't even touch a Captain."

Sado put distance between himself and Shunsui.

"Now come on, give this a rest and go home," Shunsui urged once more.

Sado raised his fists in response. "I can't do that."

Shunsui sighed. "Well…guess that's that then."

At that moment both Toyotama and Yuuto vanished in a flash.

Shunsui shrugged in response. "So slow." He then vanished right as Yuuto and Toyotama reappeared. He then reappeared behind Yuuto and lightly poked him in the back, causing a burst of energy to explode on Yuuto and knock him to the ground.

"Tch, you bastard!" Toyotama snarled as she swung at him, only to get a powerful blow to the abdomen that caused her to fall to the ground.

Shunsui then turned to Sado. "Now, if you agree to give up and go away, I'll make sure you can get your friends out unharmed."

Sado narrowed his eyes in response.

After a moment of silence Shunsui sighed and scratched his head in thought. "You Ryoka sure like making things difficult. So be it."

Sado then rushed towards Shunsui and launched several more powerful punches, each of which Shunsui deftly avoided or redirected.

Sado sent a charged punch at Shunsui, however Shunsui vanished right before Sado's hit could connect.

Shunsui then reappeared right behind Sado. "You should give this a rest. If it keeps going, the toll on your body will cost you your life." Shunsui then reached back and tapped Sado's shoulder with two fingers, landing a powerful hit that sent Sado flying several feet away.

Sado slid to a stop before standing up unsteadily.

"Your determination is obvious, but why are you willing to go so far to rescue someone you've only known for a short while?"

Sado looked at Shunsui and answered, "While it's true that I don't know Erza all that well, Kazuma wants to save her. And that's all I need to know."

"He's damn right on that," Toyotama snarled as she stood up. "If my Ashikabi wants to do something, then I'll use my spear to get there."

"Well, well," Shunsui remarked. "Looks like you two didn't stay down for long."

Yuuto wiped blood from his chin as he stood before summoning two more swords. "I agree with Sado, if Kazuma wants to do it," Yuuto's smile widened slightly, "Then that's more than enough reason for me to put everything on the line."

Shunsui remained silent for a moment before sighing. "Well, guess there's nothing else to do. At this point, I can tell it'd be rude to try and convince you all to give up this goal, since you're so stuck to it." Shunsui then reached under his kimono and withdrew his Zanpakuto, which was in fact two swords. "Alright then, come at me."

* * *

**OMAKE: Ryuuma's Crazy Adventures II**

* * *

Ryuuma laid quietly on Kazuma's bed when a strange sound woke her. She sat up and looked around, trying to find the source of the sound.

Flapping her little wings she floated through the air for a few seconds before slamming into the ground. She groaned before shaking her head and walking around.

As the little dragon walked around the apartment curiously, she heard the sound growing louder until she reached the sliding door out to the balcony. She rubbed her tiny claws against the glass to try and get through.

Presa noticed the little Dragon-Hollow Hybrid at the door and asked, "So you want outside?" After a moment of thought she shrugged. "How much trouble can you get into?" She slid the door open and the little dragon made her way out onto the balcony and sniffed around. Presa closed the door and returned to what she was doing before, quite a lot of nothing.

* * *

Ryuuma looked around the balcony before noticing a small dividing wall between the balcony of Kazuma's apartment and the next. She then saw a small hole at the base of the dividing wall and crawled under it to investigate the strange sound.

As she walked ahead she turned to the side and saw a nearby sliding door with the curtains open and the door slightly ajar.

Ryuuma blinked curiously before walking through the door and seeing the source of the strange sound, a nude, red-haired, teenage girl sitting against the wall, her hand between her legs and stirring around, huffing and panting.

Ryuuma tilted her head curiously before sniffing the air and smelling something enticing. Ryuuma, who was invisible to the girl's sight, walked up to the girl and noticed a small pool of liquid on the floor. Ryuuma looked at the pool curiously and lapped up some with her thin tongue. She chirped happily before seeing its source. She leaned forward to drink some more but the girl suddenly shrieked before reflexively kicking, sending Ryuuma flying out the window.

The girl looked around curiously. "Wh-what was that…?"

* * *

Ryuuma shrieked as she went flying out of the window. Seeing the ground below she furiously flapped her wings floated lazily through the air. She looked around thoughtfully before flying off in a random direction.

* * *

After a period of time flying through the air, Ryuuma looked around before noticing Kuoh academy nearby.

She looked at it in thought and fluttered towards it, specifically, the old school building.

A powerful gust of wind blew through the air however and caused her to smash through a window and into one of the rooms.

Ryuuma growled lightly before standing up and looking around. Her little yellow eyes widened in shock as she saw figurines, models, books, and movies all centered on a single subject: Abraxas Bael. Ryuuma gaped at the sheer amount of memorabilia centered on this person. She tilted her head curiously as there seemed to be multiple variations of him in different books and movies.

Ryuuma noticed a small DVD player nearby and reached out with her little arm to press the play button. Ryuuma shrieked as images and scenes involving long, thin appendages not meant for her eyes began playing on the screen. She watched as the abdomen one of the women on screen began to swell and gaped in awe. Ryuuma watched for several more raptured moments before deciding to leave and fluttering out the window, leaving the video playing.

* * *

Ryuuma floated through the sky curiously, looking around in thought. After several minutes of flight she noticed an old, run-down church on the far, edge of city. Ryuuma blinked curiously before diving down to the church, landing on the ground in front of it.

As she did, a girl with blonde hair walked up to her.

The blonde-haired girl looked at her curiously for a moment.

Ryuuma chirped happily before the girl smiled and picked her up.

"Well aren't you just a cutie?" the girl asked with a smile before entering the church.

Ryuuma looked around curiously at the new scenery before the girl walked up to a blue-haired man.

The blue-haired man looked at the girl annoyed. "What the hell is that thing?"

The blonde held Ryuuma closely, causing the Dragon-Hollow Hybrid to purr lightly. "It's cute, that's what."

"Tch, you've always been rather strange but this is something else. Get rid of that thing."

Ryuuma growled at the man before opening her mouth and sending a blast of flame his way.

The man twitched an eyebrow before raising a hand to run through his hair. His eyes widened when he realized one important fact, he had no more hair left.

The blonde girl giggled before laughing loudly, causing the blue-haired man to growl.

The blonde paled before leaving the area swiftly.

* * *

The girl sighed as she crouched down and held her palm with candies in it. "Here."

Ryuuma chirped happily before grabbing up the sweets and flying away.

The blonde snickered to herself.

* * *

Ryuuma returned to the apartment and saw that the sliding door was closed. She blinked curiously and then tapped her skull against it.

Presa opened the door as she heard the tapping sound. "Well, did you enjoy yourself? Huh, what've you got in your mouth?"

* * *

**And that brings an end to this chapter. Hopefully everyone enjoyed it, if you did post a review. If you did not, go ahead and post a review as well, just try to be civil about it. If anything confused you go ahead and post a review about it and I will do my best to answer it. Regardless, that is all there is to say there so see you next time.  
**


	24. No Plan is Fool Proof

**Chapter XXIV**

**Well it is that time again folks, another chapter. Hopefully everyone enjoyed the last chapter, and it seems at least a few of you did. Which is always good. At any rate, I do not have much to say this time so with that in mind, I hope everyone enjoys this chapter, be sure to leave a review telling me what you think, and I would like to thank my secondary author Bakuto Masaki and my coauthor TheLastNanaya. With that out of the way, guess it is time to move on to reviewer responses.  
**

**7: Yep, they certainly are. Sort of. Perhaps he has. You have got a very amusing way of writing reviews. I intend to do so. Guess there is only one way to find out, hm?  
**

**animeworld: Thanks. Yeah, that should definitely be interesting.**

**Cool, glad you enjoy them. I have not actually decided yet but she will become more prevalent at the very least.**

**Chayner: Thanks. Glad you enjoyed it, it took me a while to get that fight just right. Yeah, I thought that would be a nice touch. For sure, I am surprised no one else has made any comments about that.  
**

**That he has. Well there is only one way to find out. ****Thanks for the in-depth reviews, as always.**

**andrew: Thanks. I cannot say but they DO look a lot alike, do they not?**

**1) Actually, Hinata was originally planned to replace Hanataro but it was decided that Lisanna would take that role at the last minute. Actually we have not decided what to do with Elfman. I honestly kinda forgot about him.**

**2) Arturia vs. Kenpachi has been planned for the beginning. I specifically set that fight up to show how overwhelmingly powerful Arturia is compared to her enemies. He will fight Byakuya, do not worry about that one.**

**3) No. It will switch between normal and Shikai as Kazuma desires. Yep. Tousen is dead as dead gets.**

**4) No, there are no plans for her to become an Arrancar. She will get a humanoid form later on but I assure you it will be one all her own.**

**5) Not sure what rank Rias would be equivocal to but DEFINITELY not Ikkaku. Rias would lose against any normal Fifth Seat officer. Not only is Ikkaku a Third Seat Officer, he is definitely not normal. So against Ikkaku Rias would probably last only a few seconds, just long enough to see who is attacking her. On a guess though, I would put Rias right about Eighth or Ninth Seat.  
**

**6) Dragon Zero? No, to me Dragon of Zerbst is superior and that is the story I will be sticking with.**

**7) Yes, very important. Fem-Keima Katsuragi. Yeah, it is weird but you do not come to my stories for normalcy.**

**8) Sorry, I will not be doing that.**

**9) Sadly I cannot answer any of those queries here. You will find your answer to those soon enough.**

**10) He will get fleshy wings like in canon. It has nothing to do with looking like the Guren S.E.I.T.E.N. or not.**

**11) I have not yet decided who his Contracted Mage will be but I can say it is not any of them.**

**There you go. It is alright, life is a thing that exists.**

**And that is all for the reviewer responses. Time to move on to the main event.**

**As an added note, I would greatly appreciate it if people would stop posting reviews in my stories asking about Wagtail Shinobi. That story will be updated when it is updated. Asking about it in a review for a different story will not change that.**

**ATTENTION: There is a lime in this chapter. Not quite a lemon but it does have minor lemon-like content, so be aware. It will be marked though.**

* * *

Kazuma's group continued their path to the Repentance Cell when Kazuma suddenly stopped.

The others turned to him in confusion.

Rangiku frowned in concern as she turned to him.

Kazuma's eyes widened he grit his teeth and clenched his fists.

"What is it?" Rangiku asked.

Kazuma sighed heavily and then shook his head. "Nothing we can deal with right now. Getting to Erza has to be our top priority."

The others nodded in agreement and continued their trek, though Kazuma continued clenching his fists.

* * *

In the skies above the Seireitei, a figure floated silently. "My, my. So, he really is here then? Fufu, guess it's time to go." After a moment the figure disappeared into a purple ball of energy which then shrunk and vanished.

* * *

"Arturia" continued walking through the Seireitei, looking around curiously. "Hmm…so he's not here either? All of the battles going on are making it hard to pinpoint him. How frustrating."

* * *

Shunsui sighed as he let his left hand rest while he propped his right-hand sword sit on his shoulder. "Well, think you're ready to give up yet?"

Sado took several heavy breaths before clenching his fists angrily.

Nearby, Toyotama lie on the ground on her back, unconscious and bloody, while Yuuto was slumped against a wall, his outfit destroyed and blood streaking on the wall behind him.

Sado scowled at Shunsui. He clenched a fist as he began collecting and surging more energy into his fist. '_Kazuma…if I survive this battle, I'll swear this time by the same words and promise made that time._'

Sado's thoughts were then once more thrown into the past.

* * *

_Sado stood under a bridge staunchly, silently, as a group of other teens stood pummeling him with punches._

_Sado stood for several minutes until a dirt covered boot suddenly came flying from nowhere and slammed into one of the assaulting teens._

_"What the hell?!" another shouted as Ichigo appeared and socked him in the jaw._

_Kazuma dropped down from above and landed on one of the teens, knocking him down, before turning and taking out another with a kick to the head._

_The surprised and beaten teens then ran away swiftly, dropping something as they ran._

_Kazuma sighed as he folded his arms and turned to the battered Sado. "You're an odd one, you know that?"_

_"Hmm?" Sado responded quietly as he turned to him._

_"You're built like a brick shithouse and you have arms like diving bells, and yet you know fight back. Why?"_

_After a moment Sado replied, "I made up my mind. I will not strike my fist for my own sake. It's a promise to my abuelo."_

_Ichigo blinked curiously. "A…buelo…?"_

_Kazuma explained, "It's a Spanish word that means grandfather."_

_Ichigo twitched an eyebrow. "Then why didn't he just say that?"_

_Kazuma shrugged and answered, "It's a term of endearment I'd say."_

_Sado sweat-dropped slightly as the two's conversation about him continued without his input._

_Kazuma then turned to Sado and asked, "Speaking of, where the hell could you have been before to use a word like that?"_

_"Before moving to Japan, I lived with my grandfather, Oscar Joaquin de la Rosa," Sado answered._

_"That's one heck of a name," Ichigo commented. _

_After a moment Kazuma noticed Sado fidgeting with the coin hung on a necklace around his neck. "Hey, Atlas."_

_Sado thought for a second and then turned to him. "Me?"_

_Kazuma nodded. "Yeah, you seem strong enough to hold up the entire planet, so Atlas."_

_"Hmm…"_

_"Anyway, that coin. I'm guessing it's important to you?"_

_"Yes. It may even be more important than my life."_

_Kazuma thought for a moment and then shrugged. "I know what that's like." Kazuma then looked down and noticed a cellphone on the ground that was involved with a call to another phone. He narrowed his eyes and then stomped on it._

* * *

_ The group of students that had been punching Sado sat crouched in circle as one of them held out a cellphone giving off a dial tone before one of them grinned widely._

* * *

_ As the three walked turned to walk away, Sado said, "Soryu. You asked why I never fight back?"_

_Kazuma turned to him curiously. "Yeah, and?"_

_"When I was little, I was a spoiled brat who constantly started fights. But every time it happened, my abuelo reprimanded me for it."_

_Kazuma listened silently as Sado continued._

* * *

_ Sometime later, the group of students that had attacked Sado before struck once again, this time tying him to a chair._

_The leader of the group looked at Sado with disdain. "Look at this, you're so pathetic that you couldn't even stop us tying you up. Stupid."_

_"If I'm stupid, then why did it take all of you to tie me up?" Sado retorted calmly._

_The leader twitched an eyebrow angrily. He then smirked before reaching out and grabbing Sado's necklace and ripped it away from him. "This necklace is pretty important to you, eh? So if you were to lose this, then you'd have no other choice but to die?"_

_Sado's thoughts rushed as he made the threat, back to when Oscar had given him the necklace._

* * *

_ In Mexico, a young Sado stood silently, a calm, defiant expression on his face, with two men standing in front of him._

_"You really think you're hot stuff, huh you little punk?" one of the men taunted._

_The man raised a pipe to hit Sado but both the man and Sado were surprised when Oscar, a tall, muscular, older man with tanned skin, grey hair, including a simple grey mustache, wearing a purple cap, yellow shirt, black suspenders, and brown shoes, moved in the way, causing the pipe to strike him instead of Sado._

_"Move it old man!" the man shouted angrily._

_Oscar stood silently._

_The two men became irritated and proceeded to mercilessly beat and strike Oscar._

_Sado widened his eyes as he noticed Oscar made no move to defend himself or fight back._

_The beating continued until Oscar was forced to one knee._

* * *

_ Eventually, the two men lost interest, dropping their weapons and leaving the area._

_Sado looked at Oscar in awe and shock._

_Oscar turned to him and said, "Yasutora, those big and powerful fists of yours, what do they exist for?" He then pulled out a coin on a necklace and placed it Sado's forehead. "Find that out, this is a charm for that."_

* * *

_ As the memories of Oscar faded from Sado's mind, he suddenly became enraged at the thought of the necklace being destroyed and tried with all his might to break the thick wires holding him, but to no avail._

_"Give it up pal, those wires are industrial-" the leader started to say before a muddy boot suddenly slammed into the side of his face, knocking him to the ground._

_"What the-?!" another man shouted before an angered Kazuma appeared and punched him in the abdomen, sending him flying away._

_"Wh-what the fu-?!" another shouted, only to get an elbow to the face._

_Kazuma then turned and slammed his foot into the chest of another of the thugs and sent him smashing into the nearby wall before he grabbed the last thug by the head and slammed the man's face into his knee, shattering his nose._

_The leader attempted to get away but Kazuma grabbed him by the throat, hoisting him off the ground._

_Kazuma stared at the man angrily. "You have something that belongs to my friend," he said a flat, authoritative tone._

_The man shakily extended his hand and dropped the necklace into Kazuma's hand._

_Kazuma narrowed his eyes and then slammed the man against the wall headfirst, causing him to slump to the ground unconscious._

_As the other men gathered up the unconscious form of their leader, Kazuma turned and snapped the wires Sado was tied up with, allowing the teen to stand up. Kazuma then handed Sado's necklace back to him._

_Sado looked at him surprised._

_"Don't look so shocked. I know what it's like to have just one item that is your last memento of someone. And I also know what it's like to have someone screw with that item in a sick attempt to make their balls feel big," Kazuma said. He then closed his eyes in thought. "Hey, I've got an idea."_

_Sado tilted his head slightly._

_"You just keep doing whatever it is you've been doing so you don't have to beat people up. Those fists of yours, use them for my sake. In return, I'll use mine for you. If you've got something you want to protect with your life I'll defend it with mine. It's a promise."_

* * *

Sado recalled the events in his mind as he charged at Shunsui, his fist ablaze with raw energy, as Kazuma's promise and Oscar's words entered his mind.

His mind filled with more images of his friends from Shinto Teito as he sent one last, charged blast of energy straight at Shunsui, causing an immense explosion and carving a massive swath of destruction.

As the dust cleared, Shunsui appeared behind Sado, unharmed. "I'm sorry," Shunsui muttered before multiple deep wounds erupted on Sado's body, causing him to collapse to the ground.

Nanao stood nearby, unharmed by the attack of either man. A man in a red kimono, black garb underneath, a purple pack on his back, and a triangular shaped hat on his, then appeared next to her and whispered information to her. Her eyes widened.

Shunsui turned and stood over Sado's body, slowly bleeding out from the wound. "I have to say, I'm quite impressed by your strength. To be still alive even after an attack like that is quite a marvel. Whatever it is that's driving you has got to be quite powerful."

Nanao then approached Shunsui and said uneasily, "Captain Kyoraku, I have a report."

"Oh?"

"Captain Aizen has been murdered."

Shunsui's eyes widened momentarily before his expression calmed. "Really? First Tousen and now Aizen. Not to mention Kenpachi's defeat. All of our heavy hitters are going down. Well, no point in staying here any longer."

The two then turned to leave, however Nanao stopped when she felt a small trace of mana. She turned around towards Sado and raised a hand which then began to emit a faint blue glow. "Captain. It seems this one is still alive. Shall I administer the finishing blow?"

"Now, now Nanao. Girls really shouldn't fight."

"But Captain, this Ryoka could be the one that killed Captain Aizen."

Shunsui looked down at the still form of Sado. "Yes…that's certainly possible. In that case, I want all three of these Ryoka arrested and for the Rescue Squad to be summoned."

Nanao frowned unsurely at Shunsui as the light on her hand died down.

"My, my. This is certainly a destructive sight, isn't it?" an unfamiliar voice said.

Nanao tensed while Shunsui began to sweat heavily.

Shunsui turned slowly to see a tall, slender woman with fair skin, long, wavy blue-green hair that parted at her forehead and draped down slightly past her chin on the front and seemed longer than her legs, pointed ears with blue tips, green-yellow eyes, and slightly above average-sized breasts wearing a revealing blue, green, and white outfit composed of a central, sleeveless blouse with a blue collar that had extensions going down to her feet, along with a cape that reached to her feet, blue and green, shin-high high-heeled boots that were attached to a small piece of white clothing covering her shapely bottom and front, and shoulder-length gloves with blue, green, and red rings on them.

Shunsui began to tremble as he looked at the woman.

"Hello there Alvin. Tell me, have you seen Abraxas anywhere? I'm pretty sure he's here," the woman asked.

"M-M-Muzet!?" Shunsui shouted in shock and terror before sprinting in the opposite direction, leaving a dust trail behind him.

The woman, Muzet, tilted her head curiously.

Nanao gaped and remarked, "I've never seen Captain Kyoraku run that fast _away_ from a woman before."

Muzet turned to Nanao and smiled. "Hello there, Nanao. Do you know where Abraxas is?"

Nanao narrowed her eyes in response. "I have no idea who that is, nor who you are. How do you know me?"

Muzet sighed in irritation. "So you don't know either? What ever will I do?" After a moment's thought she then shot up into the air at immense speeds.

Nanao gaped once more. "This is far more than I get paid for."

* * *

Rowen walked out of his room and noticed that Rias and Akeno were still unconscious. "Hmm…did I perhaps put too much into the tea? I didn't kill them, did I? That would be most troublesome."

After a moment Rowen noticed the sound stamping coming closer before the door to his room slammed open as Shunsui burst into the room.

"Rowen! Rowen! We've got a problem!" Shunsui shouted excitedly.

"Alvin, Alvin. Calm down. What is going on?" Rowen asked curiously.

Shunsui was about to respond before he noticed the two unconscious beauties on the ground. He looked at Rowen flatly. "You silver fox…"

"Oh no, no. I assure you, it is nothing like that. Now, pray tell, what is this problem?"

Shunsui's eyes widened as he remembered. "It's the Ryoka, I think I know who's leading them!"

Rowen narrowed his eyes in thought. "Is that so?"

"I think it's Jude. Er, Abraxas."

Rowen's eyes narrowed further. "What makes you say that?"

"Muzet's here."

Rowen's eyes widened as he put his hands on Shunsui's shoulders. "Muzet's here!? Why didn't you say that from the start man?!"

"I-I uh…well she is…and she asked if I knew where Abraxas was."

Rowen narrowed his eyes in thought. "This is bad. I _must_ tell Captain Yamamoto of this at once." He then turned to Rias and Akeno and sighed. "If things have ended up like this then interrogating these two will not be useful nor necessary." He then reached into his pocket and pulled out a handful of white powder. He put the powder under their noses and the two girls quickly woke up.

"Wh-what happened…?" Rias asked groggily.

"My apologies ladies, it seemed I used chamomile in my tea by mistake," Rowen responded with a smile.

"How long were we unconscious?" Rias asked as Akeno stretched next to her.

"Not for very long. But it seems that our time together has come to an end."

Rias and Akeno turned and saw Shunsui behind them. Their eyes widened.

Shunsui put up his hands in response. "Don't worry about me. I've got bigger problems."

The two then turned to Rowen suspiciously. "So what now?"

"This area is in havoc, you should be able to get out fine. My friend and I have other matters to attend to," he answered.

"You're just going to let us go?" Rias asked as she folded her arms.

"Believe me, what my friend says is true. We have a much bigger threat looming overhead."

The two men then left the room.

Rias then turned to Akeno.

Akeno shook her head in response.

* * *

Elsewhere, Aizen's lifeless body laid on an examination table.

In front of it, Unohana stood, a tall, hulking man wearing tan armor that covered his body in addition to his Soul Reaper Captain uniform.

Unohana then said calmly, "I can officially confirm that Captain Sousuke Aizen has passed away." She then turned to the man behind her. "Will you relay this information to the others, Captain Komamura?"

The man, Komamura, nodded as he turned to leave the room.

As Komamura left, Tetsuzaemon walked up to the door. "Captain, what of Captain Aizen's condition?"

"He is gone," Komamura answered plainly. Komamura clenched his fists angrily. "First Kaname is killed by one of those Ryoka, and now Aizen has been murdered. If I'm not mistaken, it almost seems like the Ryoka are attempting to destroy the Soul Society."

"It does seem that way Captain."

* * *

Rowen made his way down a long hallway towards a room with a large door.

"Captain Yama-…" Rowen began as he opened the door, however he paused and began to sweat heavily.

In front of him, Yamamoto slept quietly, Muzet floating lazily above him, braiding his beard. She turned to Rowen and smiled. "Hello Rowen, have you seen-?"

Her question went unfinished as Rowen slammed the door and walked away.

"How rude," Muzet pouted with puffed cheeks.

After a moment Muzet teleported away right before Yamamoto awoke.

The bald old man sat up puzzled and looked around. He then noticed his newly braided beard. He examined the new style thoughtfully and then smiled happily.

* * *

"Great, now what're we supposed to do?" Ganju growled as the group stood at the base of the large white tower.

"We fly," Kazuma said plainly.

"Sorry, but I left my wings at home," Ichigo deadpanned.

"Not like that you dolt." Kazuma then extend a hand out, causing wind around the group to stir before they began to levitate in the air.

"Wh-what the…?!" Ganju remarked in surprise.

Kazuma smirked and turned to the others. "Hang on tight."

Almost immediately the group shot high into the air.

Ganju and the others shouted in surprise as they rose swiftly into the sky.

* * *

Elsewhere, Kenpachi slowly awoke before he began looking around. To his side he saw Yachiru sitting beside him with her usual grin. "Yachiru…where am I?"

"In the Squad Four barracks. Those guys came and got you Kenny and took you here. You looked really cool in your battle with the blonde lady," Yachiru replied excitedly.

"What happened to her…?"

"I dunno really. After your fight she turned really weird and then walked away."

"Is she still alive?"

"I think so. I've felt her Spiritual Pressure this whole time."

Kenpachi then smirked viciously. "Good…I hope to have a chance to settle the score with her. Since I'm still alive, our fight isn't over yet."

* * *

The two guards in front of the Repentance Cell gasped as Kazuma's group soared up past them before landing in front of them.

"What the-?!" one of the guards began shout, only to get knocked out by Kazuma.

The other turned to strike but was quickly knocked out by getting kicked against the wall by Kazuma.

"Well…we're here. But now what?" Ichigo asked.

Kazuma looked around and then tapped his hand against the door.

"Please tell me you're not thinking of…" Cera remarked.

Kazuma smirked as he stepped back and extended his hands outward. Flames began to collect and surge around his hands before he clenched his hands into fists and slammed them together. A bright red magic circle formed in front of him before he raised his hands in front of his mouth, one in front of the other, and shouted, "Fire Dragon Roar!" before the magic circle pressed against his hands, causing a massive surge of flames to shoot forward, impacting the door and exploding, incinerating the door.

Inside the tower, Erza shrunk back as flames poured into the room but died down swiftly. She opened her eyes as the smoke that filled the room cleared. Her eyes widened as she saw Kazuma standing at the center of the smoke cloud. "I-it can't be…Kazuma…"

"Sorry it took so long to get here, the road was a little bumpy," Kazuma said with a smirk.

Erza frowned and walked over to him before she slapped him across the face.

Kazuma widened his eyes in surprise.

Cera and the others gaped in shock as well.

After a moment, Kazuma collected his thoughts and turned to Erza, frustrated. "What the hell was that for? I come all the way here to rescue you and you slap me…?"

Erza looked at him, saddened and exasperated. "You fool. You should have left me here. Now…you will all die."

"Not a chance in hell. I'm not going to stand by and let you get murdered for bullshit reasons when I have the power to stop it," Kazuma replied angrily.

"Do you really think you can stop the entire Soul Society?!" Erza shouted.

"Maybe I can't, but I'm sure as hell going to try if it means rescuing you."

"Why?!"

Kazuma stepped back in surprise.

"Why are you going to all that, just for me?!"

Kazuma stood silently for a moment and then sighed. He then put a hand on Erza's shoulder. "Because I owe you that much. If you hadn't shown up I never would've started to get my powers back, I'd still be as weak as I was before."

Ichigo twitched an eyebrow. "I don't know about you but being able to handle a two story drop without breaking a sweat doesn't exactly seem weak." Ichigo was suddenly hit in the face by a mud-covered boot and fell to the ground.

Erza asked Kazuma in confusion, "What do you mean? I had nothing to do with your powers."

Kazuma smiled lightly and shook his head. "That's not true. The majority of my powers and abilities were still locked away and I couldn't access them. All I could really get was my Sharingan. But when you gave me your Soul Reaper powers like that, it seemed to awaken the rest of my powers."

Erza's eyes widened before she looked to the side. "What about the others? They are in danger for helping you."

"Hey, don't get mad at him," Ichigo argued. "It was our own decision to help you. You're a friend of ours, and we can help you, so we will."

Erza then looked behind Kazuma and saw Cera, Rangiku, Palutena, and Lisanna. She then turned to Kazuma incredulously. "Kazuma…what exactly have you been doing while you have been here in the Soul Society…?"

Kazuma sweat-dropped slightly. "Ah…well that's a little difficult to explain."

However, the group's conversation was instantly interrupted as everyone felt the air grow thick and heavy.

"This…! This…Spiritual Pressure…" Kazuma turned around and widened his eyes.

Byakuya Kuchiki stood at the other end of the bridge leading to the Repentance Cell.

"Oh crap! I thought we'd get outta here before anyone else showed up!" Ganju shouted.

Kazuma hissed in frustration as he grabbed Zangetsu's handle. "Come now, you didn't truly expect us to be that lucky, did you?"

"Well I kinda hoped we'd be."

Byakuya kept his expression constant as ever as he approached the group. "It seems you are still skulking around, Bael."

Kazuma narrowed his eyes. "Yes…it seems I am. I'm going to take a stab in the dark here and say you aren't going to let us go that easily, are you?"

"Of that, you can be certain," Byakuya answered as he drew his sword. "I will kill you all where you stand."

Kazuma snarled and then slammed his fists together as he shouted, "Boosted Gear!"

The two red gauntlets appeared on his fists and forearms as a voice emanated from them. **"Dragon Booster!"**

Kazuma then pulled Zangetsu from its sheath. "I don't intend to lose this time, you bastard."

"And I guarantee it shall turn out just the same as before," Byakuya rebutted.

"Let's see who's right!" Kazuma shouted as he rushed at Byakuya.

Byakuya vanished as he rushed at Kazuma in kind.

The two reappeared in the middle, their swords clashed, sending bursts of wind flying out in all directions from the collision.

"Even with the size of your blade, you cannot force me back," Byakuya taunted.

"Heh, we'll see about that!" Kazuma growled as his gauntlets increased his power.

Byakuya flinched momentarily as he felt Kazuma push him back. Byakuya jumped back to prevent from being knocked down.

Kazuma began inhaling a powerful breath and then exhaled forcefully, sending flames soaring towards Byakuya.

Byakuya's eyes widened in surprise at the attack, however he dodged before the stream of fire reached him.

Kazuma turned and swung his fist behind him.

Byakuya reappeared and caught Kazuma's fist with his free hand and then swung his blade at Kazuma.

Kazuma swung his leg up, knocking Byakuya's blade aside by hitting its broad side. He then jumped back to put distance between himself and Byakuya. Four, bat-like wings then emerged from his back before he flapped them down, soaring into the air.

Byakuya narrowed his eyes before he vanished.

Kazuma chuckled but turned to the side as Byakuya appeared beside him. "Oh you've gotta be kidding me!"

As Byakuya thrust his blade at Kazuma, Kazuma's left foot became encased in flame.

Kazuma then reared back his leg before swinging it forward and turning in an arc, striking Byakuya with the trail of the flame, shouting, "Fire Dragon Claw!"

Byakuya grunted as the attack hit him but managed to plant his feet on one of the tall walls surrounding the area and leapt back up at Kazuma.

**"Boost!"** Kazuma's gauntlets shouted once more before Kazuma swung his blade forward.

"Demon Fang!" he shouted as a blast of blue energy shot from his sword and careened towards Byakuya.

Byakuya frowned and swung his Zanpakuto at the incoming attack, knocking it to the side before swinging his blade up at Kazuma.

Kazuma blocked the strike with Boosted Gear before swinging his own Zanpakuto down at Byakuya.

Byakuya shifted to the side slightly, dodging the attack, before slamming his open palm into Kazuma's chest, sending the brunette crashing into the bridge below.

Kazuma groaned as he stood up. "Damn…that hurt more than I expected." As Boosted Gear increased his power further, the gauntlets altered and became larger, covering his fingers and palms, and extending further up his forearms, now with golden spikes at the tops.

Byakuya landed in front of Kazuma and looked at the latter annoyed. "It is time to end this."

"You're right, it is." Kazuma raised Zangetsu in front of him and took a breath. "Cut through the chains that bind this world, Zangetsu!" At that moment, wind erupted from the base of Zangetsu's blade, whipping around Kazuma and the blade itself before it was engulfed in light. As the light died down, Zangetsu appeared in its Shikai form.

"Hmph, I am surprised you learned Shikai. However, it will not help you in this fight."

Byakuya rushed at Kazuma with intense speed.

Kazuma widened his eyes slightly before dashing to the side, dodging Byakuya's charge. He looked at Byakuya surprised. '_What the…? I could see his charge perfectly._' He then looked at his reflection in Zangetsu's blade and widened his eyes further. He saw that now, his eyes had shifted from their normal state to the active Sharingan. '_I see…so even though I can't use chakra while I'm in this Spirit Form, my Sharingan is tied to Zangetsu. Heh, not bad._'

As the two continued fighting, Ganju gulped in fear. '_Crap…if this continues…their sheer Spiritual Pressure is gonna kill us…_' He then reached into the pack on his back and pulled out one of his bombs. "Guess it's time to use this baby…"

Kazuma swung his sword out to the side and rushed at Byakuya, disappearing from view.

Byakuya retaliated in kind.

Ichigo and the others looked around in confusion. "What the…I can hear explosions but I don't see anything…" Ichigo muttered in confusion.

"I am not surprised," Erza remarked.

"Huh?"

"They are moving too swiftly for you to see, but that sound you are hearing is the sound of them fighting."

"Can you see them?" Lisanna asked.

Erza nodded.

The duo reappeared on the bridge once more, their blades locked.

"Just back down and let us go, you bastard!" Kazuma growled.

Byakuya merely huffed in derision before kicking at Kazuma, sending the latter sliding away. "It is time to end this foolish game. Scatter, Senbonzakura." At that moment, Byakuya's blade lit up with bright pink light that immediately scattered as though the blade shattered.

Kazuma widened his eyes before hissing as he swept his hand in front of his body, sending a burst of wind outward.

Around him, luminescent pink lights resembling flower petals flew.

"Senbonzakura's Shikai divides the blade into a thousand blades too small and too fast for the eye to see…give up," Byakuya threatened.

Kazuma smirked. "Maybe for normal eyes, but my enhanced, Sharingan eyes see them perfectly."

Byakuya merely waved the bladeless hilt of his sword at Kazuma, causing the stream of deadly petals to fly at Kazuma.

Kazuma jumped back and raised a hand, causing a ball of red energy to form in front of his hand. He then pulled his hand back and formed it into a fist, shouting, "Dragon Shot!" as he punched the ball of energy, causing a blast of energy to rocket forward.

Byakuya dodged the shot as the petals of his blade scattered. "My blades are too small for such an attack to work." Several of the petals surged forth and slashed through Kazuma's wings.

Kazuma grunted in pain before landing back on the bridge and snarling. '_Damn…I may be able to see the damn things but they're so fast I can't do much._'

Ganju, seeing the fight begin to turn south, struck the fuse of the bomb on the plates of his gauntlet.

"What are you doing?!" Ichigo shouted.

"Saving our asses, that's what!" Ganju shouted as he tossed the bomb, causing it to hit Byakuya in the back of the head. "Huh…I hit him…"

Byakuya turned to Ganju with a powerful glare.

"Oh shit…"

Byakuya then glanced down and twitched an eyebrow.

Suddenly a massive explosion shot forth, splinters of wood, metal, and masonry scattered in all directions, sending out a powerful shock wave in all directions as well, destroying the bridge between the Repentance Cell and the main area.

Unfortunately, the force was such that Kazuma, Lisanna, Rangiku, Palutena, Ichigo, and Rukia were sent flying from the area by the explosion.

As the dust from the explosion cleared, Ganju coughed violently. "Well that was messy. Are you…guys…o…kay…?" Ganju asked as he looked around, seeing that the others were gone. He turned to the side and saw the unconscious Erza lying nearby. "What the hell…?"

"That was very irritating," the even-toned yet furious voice of Byakuya said.

Ganju turned around slowly and fearfully and saw Byakuya standing behind him. "…Fuck…"

* * *

In another area of the Seireitei, Renji lied on a bed, bandaged and cuffed. He sighed before his Zanpakuto began to glow.

After a moment, two lights appeared next to Renji that then increased in size, forming two figures next to him.

The first was a tall, curvaceous woman with green fur covering most of her body, with the exception of her abdomen and a portion of her moderate bust, with ankle-length, light mallow hair with markings on her bangs, green eyes, and a beauty mark on the left side of her chest.

The second was a small boy with blue eyes, short red hair, triangular white ears, and a long tail wearing a white robe that exposed his abdomen.

The two were attached by a chain that encircled the boy's neck and was wrapped around the woman's waist.

Renji frowned lightly as he looked at the two. "Zabimaru."

"Hmph, I'd prefer you didn't call us by that singular name when we appear," the woman reprimanded.

The boy responded, with a smirk, "You just don't like the fact that it sounds more like my name than yours, Saru."

Saru narrowed her eyes as she knocked the boy on the head. "Shut it, Hebi."

Hebi twitched an eyebrow in annoyance.

"What do you want?" Renji asked weakly.

Saru folded her arms as she looked at Renji. "We're just getting frustrated with how long you're taking to heal. Honestly it's pathetic."

Hebi nodded with a smirk. "Yeah, that guy really kicked your ass good."

"Tch, can it," Renji snarled.

Saru then smirked in amusement. "Personally, I just want you to get better so I can fight that Zanpakuto of his again. Zangetsu I think it's called."

Renji glanced at Saru and then returned his gaze to the ceiling. "Kazuma is no longer my enemy."

Saru raised an eyebrow. "Then who the hell is?"

Renji remained silent to the two.

"Che, whatever." The two then vanished in a flash of light.

* * *

In yet another area of the Seireitei, Uryu, Orihime, and Aika stood in a warehouse, listening to the sounds outside.

"Well, how is it?" Orihime asked.

"There's still a lot of them running around out there," Uryu answered.

Aika looked around and then raised an eyebrow. "I have an idea that might make getting around easier."

The other two turned and saw Aika holding Shihakushos.

"You're not actually suggesting we wear those, are you…?" Uryu asked in disbelief.

"Oh get over it," Aika rebutted as she tossed him one of the uniforms. "And no peeking."

"I hadn't planned on it," Uryu retorted as he walked behind a stack of boxes.

Orihime and Aika began removing their current outfits to change into the Shihakushos.

Aika glanced at Orihime as the orange-haired girl removed her blouse and smirked before walking up behind Orihime.

**LIME BEGINS HERE**

As Orihime pulled her shirt off her head, Aika immediately reached forward and wrapped her hands around Orihime's breasts. "Ah!" Orihime gasped as she felt Aika's grip. She blushed as Aika began flexing her fingers and kneading the voluptuous mounds. "A-Aika…what are you doing…?"

On the other side of the boxes, Uryu stood stock-still as he heard the sounds from the other side.

Aika continued massaging Orihime's bust, covered only by her bra. "My, my, Orihime, you've filled out a lot more than I thought," Aika said with a perverted tone.

"A-Aika…cut that out…" Orihime said with a moan as Aika pinched her tips with her fingers. "Ahm…"

Uryu immediately jammed his fingers in his ears. '_Crap, crap, crap…_'

Orihime bit her lip lightly as Aika gripped her mounds tighter.

"So soft, and firm. I'm almost jealous of these honking hooters," Aika teased as she pulled away the fabric of Orihime's bra. "Oh-hoh, they're so perky."

"W-well…what do you expect with what you're-aahh!" Orihime attempted to say but was interrupted with a moan as Aika pinched Orihime's erect peaks with her fingers and began to twist them slightly.

Aika gripped Orihime's bosom tightly, digging her fingers into the soft lumps on Orihime's chest, twisting and shifting them around in her grip.

Orihime began panting harder and faster as Aika shifted, massaged, and kneaded her bust around in her fingers.

Aika then began flicking Orihime's nipples with her thumbs as she continued kneading the heavenly mounds.

"Ahh…ahh…ahhh…" Orihime panted as she felt her legs begin to grow weak.

Aika smirked to herself before she pinched on Orihime's peaks and tugged at them away from Orihime's body.

"Aahhnn!" Orihime moaned loudly as she reached her limit, her eyes rolling back as her tongue fell from her mouth.

"Wh-whoa!" Aika exclaimed as bright white milk ejected from Orihime's tips. "Well that was unexpected."

Orihime then slumped to the floor, still panting heavily.

**LIME ENDS HERE**

"Wh-what the hell are you doing?!" Uryu shouted.

Aika looked at him flatly for a moment. "Pervert," she deadpanned.

"Me!? What about you!?"

* * *

The three stepped out into the street and looked around, Orihime still wobbly.

Orihime panted lightly as she looked at Aika. "That was mean, Aika."

Aika grinned playfully. "C'mon, you know you liked it."

Uryu pushed up his glasses with embarrassment. "W-we should get going." He then tensed. "I hear footsteps."

"That's why we grabbed these uniforms, so we don't have to worry so much," Aika assured as she tugged at her Shihakusho lightly.

They turned as a group of Soul Reapers rounded the corner and saw the group.

The leader of the group, a large man with black hair in a topknot and thick sideburns, a large, thick moustache above his lip, thick, arching eyebrows that hung close to his small, dark eyes, and a prominent mole above his left nostril wearing a standard Shihakusho. The man saw the three and approached them, attempting to evoke a sense of power. "Hey! What are you three doing here?" he demanded.

"Let me do the talking," Uryu whispered.

"Hey! What are you whispering about?"

"Sorry, sir," Uryu answered politely. "We were simply lost and trying to find our way back."

"Hmph." The man then turned and saw Orihime, primarily, her chest, causing him to sport a perverted grin. "Well I wouldn't mind showing you to my home, you've certainly got the right 'assets'. Ahem, my name is Toshimori Umesada, Twentieth Seat of Squad Nine! Although I assure I am far stronger than all of the other fifteen weaklings I share this position with!"

Uryu then stepped between Orihime and Toshimori.

"Tch, what's your problem?" Toshimori asked, irritated.

"This intruder problem is so great that war time exemptions have been passed. Are you sure that a seated officer has the time to things like this?"

A vein bulged on Toshimori's head as he grabbed Uryu by the lapels. "Listen here, newbie. I don't need some unseated officer lecturing me!"

The rest of Toshimori's team then called out to him. "We haven't found any suspicious people. What are our orders, sir?"

Toshimori snarled as he released Uryu. "I'll remember you, brat. And once this mess is all over, you'll feel my wrath."

As the group walked away, Uryu and Aika sighed in relief.

"We need to hurry," Uryu urged. "We need to catch up with Kazuma and the others."

Aika and Orihime nodded in agreement as they ran off.

As they left the area, one of the walls nearby deformed as Mayuri appeared from it.

* * *

Arcueid and Prim walked through the streets of the Seireitei together as Arcueid looked around.

"Is something wrong, Ms. Arcueid?" Prim asked.

Arcueid looked around curiously. "I can't sense him anymore. And I thought I told you to just call me Arcueid."

Prim sighed in response. "I'm sorry." Prim then looked towards the sky curiously. "What's that?"

Arcueid looked at her confused and then up in the sky moments before something crashed into her, sending dust and chunks of stone flying all around.

Prim shrieked as the object crashed. She opened her eyes and turned to where Arcueid had stood and widened her eyes.

"This isn't fun," Arcueid muttered as something pressed against her face. She managed to push the object off of her and raised an eyebrow in confusion.

The figure that had crashed on her was none other than Rangiku.

"Lieutenant Rangiku," Prim said in surprise.

"You know her?" Arcueid asked.

Prim nodded. "Not personally but I've seen her a few times. She's the Lieutenant of Squad Ten." Prim looked up curiously. "I wonder why she was falling from the sky."

Arcueid walked over to the unconscious Rangiku and poked her cheek lightly.

After a moment, Rangiku flinched and then groaned before opening her eyes. "Urgh…where am I?" she asked.

"Are you alright, Lieutenant Rangiku?" Prim asked.

Rangiku sat up and turned to Prim. "You…you're with Squad Four, aren't you?"

Prim nodded.

Rangiku then noticed Arcueid. "And you…you must be with Kazuma's group."

Arcueid's eyes widened, causing the blonde to ask frantically, "You know Kazuma?! Where is he?!"

"Whoa, whoa. Slow down a bit."

Arcueid took a breath to calm herself.

"I don't actually know where he is now. We got separated."

Arcueid groaned in annoyance.

"Who's Kazuma? The leader of the Ryoka?"

Arcueid folded her arms in thought. "I guess you could call him that."

Rangiku stood up and rubbed some dust from her arm. "Right now we need to worry about trying to find him and others and joining up."

Prim and Arcueid nodded in agreement before the three ran off.

* * *

Ichigo and Rukia looked around in confusion.

"Where are we now?" Ichigo asked.

"I think we're back in the main area of the Seireitei," Rukia answered.

"Whaaat?!" Ichigo asked in disbelief. "And after it took us so damn long to get up there in the first place!"

"No point in going postal about it now."

Ichigo snarled in frustration. "So what do we do now?"

"We try to find the others and hope that we don't come across any of the other Soul Reapers."

Ichigo sighed. "Great plan…"

* * *

Rias and Akeno ran through the Seireitei looking around in all directions. "Now where are we?" Rias asked in frustration.

"I'm not sure, but I don't sense Kazuma or the others getting closer. However I did feel Kazuma move at extreme speeds at one point," Akeno answered.

Rias sighed as she looked around. "If only we knew our way around this place, it'd be easier to get where we're going."

Akeno blinked curiously and then looked up. "Rias…what's that…?"

Rias raised an eyebrow and then looked up as well before something crashed in front of them.

"Was it…a missile?"

Rias looked at Akeno incredulously. "I think if that's what it was it would've gone off already."

Akeno thought for a moment then smiled. "Yes, you're probably right."

Rias sighed and then walked up to the crater, raising an eyebrow curiously.

In the crater sat a dazed and confused Lisanna.

"She appears to be a Soul Reaper," Rias noted.

Akeno raised a hand as electricity started sparking at her fingertips. "Shall I eliminate her?"

Rias shook her head. "No, she might prove useful to us." Rias knelt down and tapped Lisanna on the forehead lightly.

Lisanna grunted before opening her eyes. After her eyes focused she saw Rias and Akeno standing in front of her. Reflexively she turned and started to run, but Rias the back of her Shihakusho.

"Now, now. Running like that when we've only just met is rude. We're not going to hurt you, that is, depending on how you answer our questions."

Lisanna sighed and turned to the two. "Can I ask you something first?"

Rias folded her arms in thought. "One question."

"Are you with Kazuma?"

The two looked at her surprised.

* * *

"Arturia" walked through the Seireitei, still looking for her target, when she noticed something approaching from behind her. She turned to strike the object but it impacted the ground where she stood faster than she could react.

"Arturia" groaned in irritation and sat up to look at what had slammed into her.

However, a hand reached out of the dust and accidentally grabbed onto her Ahoge.

"Gah!" "Arturia" shouted as the hand tugged on her Ahoge lightly.

"Oops," Palutena said as she pulled herself from the rubble.

Arturia's body began to return to normal, her blue and silver armor, blonde hair, green eyes, and fair skin, as Palutena stood up.

Palutena blinked curiously when she noticed Arturia sitting in front of her, rubbing the top of her head.

Arturia nodded as she herself stood up. "Yes, I am fine." Arturia looked at her curiously. "Who are you?"

"I am Palutena, and you?"

Arturia narrowed her eyes in thought. "My name is Saber."

"Saber? What an odd name. Is it safe to assume that, based on your outfit, you are one of the Ryoka?"

Arturia registered the term and jumped back, brandishing her sword.

Palutena smiled to herself. "I'll take that as a yes. Just so you know, I'm not your enemy. I was actually just with some of your friends."

Arturia narrowed her eyes. "Is that so?"

"Yes. Although I got separated because of that explosion. Hopefully I can find Kazuma and the others quickly."

Arturia widened her eyes in surprise. "Do you know where Kazuma is?"

Palutena sighed. "Unfortunately I don't. He, I, and the others were at the Repentance Cell but then an explosion sent us all flying. I suppose you're looking for him as well?"

Arturia frowned in thought. "Honestly…I am not sure what I was doing up until now. It is all a blur."

Palutena put a hand to her cheek in thought. "Well that's certainly not good."

* * *

Yoruichi dashed across the rooftops of the Seireitei, moving stealthily to avoid detection by Soul Reapers. Eventually the cat reached an open courtyard and stopped, looking around curiously. "This is a large choke point. You would normally expect there to be many lower level Soul Reapers here aiming to catch some of us off guard. I guess matters have really gotten that bad." Yoruichi stopped and looked up curiously, just in time for an object to slam into the cat and send both to the ground.

Yoruichi coughed in annoyance before standing up and looking at what crashed into it. "Watch where you're going!" Yoruichi snarled, but stopped and raised a feline eyebrow upon seeing who had crashed into the black cat.

Cera lied in a crater unconscious.

Yoruichi turned swiftly as the voices of several Soul Reapers entered the area. "This is not good." Yoruichi turned to Cera and thought for a moment before extending a single claw and reaching down to Cera's forehead.

"Gah!" Cera exclaimed as Yoruichi dragged the claw along her forehead slowly. Cera turned to Yoruichi in frustration. "What the hell was that for, you damned cat?"

Yoruichi answered, "To make you wake up."

Cera blinked curiously. "A talking cat?"

"Yes, I am. Can you honestly tell me I'm the weirdest thing you've seen all day?"

Cera sighed heavily. "Fair enough."

"Based on your attire, you are not with the Soul Reapers."

Cera huffed in annoyance before standing up. "Of course I'm not with those barbarians. I was with Kazuma and the others but we got separated."

Yoruichi's eyes narrowed in thought. "So, you were with Kazuma?"

Cera looked at Yoruichi curiously. "What's it to you, cat?"

Yoruichi huffed in annoyance. "I am with Kazuma's group you daft fool."

Cera twitched an eyebrow.

"How far did you get?"

Cera thought for a moment and then sighed. "We actually made it to the Repentance Cell and nearly had this woman Kazuma cares so much about freed. But then this prick in a white coat showed up. A few seconds later a bomb exploded nearby and we were all scattered. Is that enough for you?"

Yoruichi nodded. "Yes. Now we should get moving before those Soul Reapers find us." Yoruichi then jumped back to the rooftops, Cera right behind the cat.

* * *

Orihime, Aika, and Uryu, a period of time after their encounter with Toshimori, sat in a warehouse in the Seireitei, Orihime using her powers to try and heal Tsubaki.

Orihime sighed as she watched the other Shun-Shun Rikka attempt to heal their comrade.

"You don't need to worry about me, you stupid girl," Tsubaki growled. "I'll be fine soon enough."

Uryu nodded in agreement. "Yes, your powers should heal him swiftly."

Shun'o then turned to Orihime. "You need to cheer up, Orihime. Your emotions and actions are directly linked to our powers and abilities. So the more you believe that Tsubaki will be healed the faster it'll be."

Orihime nodded as well. "Thanks."

"I don't know how much longer we can stay here until more Soul Reapers show up," Aika asserted.

Uryu nodded. "Yes, I agree." He then turned to Orihime. "Come on, we need to get going."

Orihime nodded as she stood up, dispelling the Shun-Shun Rikka.

* * *

As they left their hideout, Uryu glanced at Orihime in thought. '_Orihime is completely unsuited to combat. She can't bring herself to hurt anyone, even an enemy._'

The three were eventually stopped when another Soul Reaper, a tall, slender man with prominent cheek bones, black hair that was combed back, spreading out at the bottom near his neck, thin eyebrows and a similarly thin mustache, and narrow black eyes, wearing a standard Shihakusho.

Uryu and the others tensed as the man stumbled into the street.

However, Uryu and Aika raised an eyebrow when they looked at the man.

"He's…completely hammered…" Aika noted.

The man turned to them and raised an eyebrow. With slurred words he asked, "Hey…who are you guys…?"

Uryu narrowed his eyes. "Isn't it proper to identify yourself first?"

The man raised an eyebrow and the hissed. "I'm Makizo Aramaki, Tenth Seat of Squad Eleven, what about you?"

"I'm Uryu Ishida, and these are Aika Kiryu and Orihime Inoue. We're…also from Squad Eleven." '_Hopefully the Squads are all similar._'

Aramaki raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Whaa…? Then why the hell don't you have your Zanpakutos on you? Don't you know Captain Zaraki would gut you if he saw you like this?" Aramaki stumbled up to Uryu and grabbed his lapels, he then noticed the symbol on Uryu's Shihakusho. "Wait a minute…this is the symbol for Squad Twelve…"

Uryu's eyes widened. '_Damn…each Squad _does_ have unique characteristics…_'

"Alright, who the hell are you guys reall-?" Aramaki asked but suddenly stopped when something struck him on the back of the head, causing him to fall to the ground.

Uryu and the others looked ahead and saw several men, one holding a large stick.

"Are you alright?" one of the men asked with a smile.

"That Squad Eleven brute didn't hurt you, did he?" another asked.

Uryu shook his head. "No, we're fine."

"That's good, we need to watch out for our own. If you want, we can lead you back to the barracks."

Uryu nodded. '_Something isn't right. That man had every right to suspect us, even though he was drunk._'

At that moment Aika's eyes widened as she pulled Uryu and Orihime away. "Get away!"

Almost immediately, several members of the group exploded like bombs.

The last surviving member of the group, horrified, turned around and shouted, "Captain! This isn't what you promised! You said all we had to do was bring them to you!"

Mayuri, with Nemu behind him, walked into the street with an annoyed expression on his face. "Fool, when the bombs are released they aren't ever supposed to return." He then pressed a button on the object he held in his hand.

The man's eyes widened before he, as the others, exploded.

As the blast shot outward, Orihime shouted, "Santen Kesshun: I reject!" creating a barrier around herself, Uryu, Aika, and Aramaki.

Aramaki, whom had been awakened by the blasts, looked at her confused. "Wh-what the…? You're protecting me? Why?" He then raised an eyebrow when he noticed tears in her eyes.

Uryu looked at Mayuri angered as the barrier dropped. "What the hell are you doing?! Using your own teammates as bombs!?"

Mayuri ignored him as he looked at Orihime. "That's a very interesting power you have, girl. Tell me, what would you say about becoming one of my test subjects?"

Uryu grit his teeth as he stood up. "I can guarantee that will not happen." Uryu then disappeared in a flash of speed and reappeared at Mayuri's flank, before activating his bow and aiming it directly at Mayuri.

Mayuri looked at Uryu surprised. "That ability…it is Hirenkyaku. Hmm…you're a Quincy, aren't you? Be gone, I have no interest in you. My research on Quincies is finished."

Uryu narrowed his eyes. "What research?"

Mayuri, ignoring Uryu yet again, announced, "My name is Mayuri Kurotsuchi, Captain of Squad Twelve, I hope you remember that as I send you to your graves."

Almost immediately Uryu's eyes widened as Mayuri's Spiritual Pressure filled the air. '_Th-this is bad…_' Uryu turned to say something to Orihime and Aika when something slammed into the ground nearby.

Mayuri blinked curiously as he turned to the crater. "Well…what the hell was that?"

After a moment coughing could be heard before Kazuma stepped out of the dust cloud. "Damn, that friggin' hurt."

"K-Kazuma?!" Orihime shouted in surprise.

Kazuma sighed and turned to Uryu and the others. "Oh…hey there."

"What are you doing here?!" Uryu demanded.

"I took an unintentional flight." Kazuma then turned and saw Mayuri. "Who's this freak?"

"Mayuri Kurotsuchi. He's one of the Captains."

"Is that so?" Kazuma raised an eyebrow and then asked, "Doth mother know you weareth her makeup?"

Mayuri huffed in annoyance. "You are quite the smart mouth. And if I hadn't already dissected her, she probably would."

Kazuma folded his arms as he looked at Mayuri. "Great, so he's one of those."

"And what's that supposed to mean you cretin?" Mayuri asked.

"Oh, nothing special." Kazuma then turned to Uryu. "So, you weren't actually planning on fighting this guy by yourselves, were you?"

"That's what we were planning on doing," Uryu answered.

"Well I've no idea where I am in relation to the Repentance Cell and I'm pissed off. So," Kazuma paused as he raised his fists, "I'm going to blow off a little steam on this asshole's face. Boosted Gear!"

**"Dragon Booster!"**

Mayuri's eyes narrowed with intrigue. "Boosted Gear. I have not seen that for quite some time."

Kazuma raised an eyebrow as he withdrew Zangetsu. "Have I met you before?"

"No. Probably not." Mayuri then withdrew his own Zanpakuto. "I do not enjoy battle, but I get the feeling it will be unavoidable in this instance."

Kazuma huffed and then glanced beside Mayuri and saw Nemu, causing his eyes to widen before narrowing as his gaze returned to Mayuri.

**"Boost!"**

Mayuri narrowed his eyes. "Hmph, looks like I can't afford to wait around any longer."

Kazuma turned to Orihime and Aika. "You two need to get out of here."

Orihime turned to him defiantly. "No, we're going to stay and fight."

Aika nodded in agreement.

"Oh, you're not going anywhere!" Mayuri shouted as his left arm extended mechanically towards the two girls.

Uryu instantly turned and fired an arrow, which destroyed the arm and the building behind it.

"Nice shot," Kazuma complimented.

Mayuri huffed in annoyance. "Damnable brat." Mayuri then removed the piece of his arm before injecting something into the stump that remained, causing a new arm to grow in its place.

Kazuma narrowed his eyes. "This guy's going to be a pain in the ass."

Kazuma and Uryu turned to each other and nodded before the two disappeared in bursts of speed.

"You're fast, I must say," Mayuri complimented before Uryu appeared behind him and fire. Mayuri spun around and slashed at the arrow, deflecting it.

Kazuma then appeared behind Mayuri and tried to cleave the painted man in two.

Mayuri dashed to the side, narrowly avoiding the strike, before reappearing beside Kazuma and thrusting at him.

Kazuma swung his fist out, knocking the blade off course, and then slammed his foot into Mayuri's torso, sending him crashing into the wall on the opposite side of the street.

Uryu dashed up to the rooftop nearby and fired at Mayuri.

Mayuri hissed and swung his Zanpakuto, deflecting the shot and then dashed to the side as Kazuma's foot slammed into the spot where Mayuri had once been.

Mayuri slid to a stop and snarled. "You two are beginning to irritate me! This two on one battle is not very stylish."

Kazuma widened his eyes as he looked at Mayuri.

"I have no more time to waste on the two of you, so I'm going to finish this quickly." Mayuri then raised his Zanpakuto and incanted, "Claw Out, Ashisogi Jizo!" The blade of the Zanpakuto then began to glow before transforming into deformed trident with curved, serpentine blades, the middle blade being longer and straighter than the two outer blades, all three ascending from the guard, which was shaped like a baby's head with hands clasped in prayer, the hilt also had more ornate, spiky protrusions on either side, resembling golden leaves.

Kazuma narrowed his eyes. "Great, Shikai." Boosted Gear increased his power once more expanding to cover his fingers, palms, and more of his forearms. "Guess I should respond in kind." Kazuma then raised Zangetsu and shouted, "Cut through the chains that bind this world, Zangetsu!" Zangetsu transformed into its own Shikai as Kazuma gripped the handle tightly.

"My, my, so you've achieved Shikai, and you aren't even a proper Soul Reaper, how stylish. You are one to dissect for sure."

Once more Kazuma narrowed his eyes.

Uryu prepared to fire but hesitated momentarily. '_I don't know what powers his Zanpakuto has. Firing on him might be just what he wants._'

Suddenly, Nemu tackled Uryu.

"Wh-what the…?!" Uryu shouted as Nemu knocked him to the ground, off the rooftops, holding to him tightly.

Mayuri grinned and rushed forward.

"Oh no you don't!" Kazuma shouted, chasing after Mayuri.

However, Mayuri appeared behind Nemu, whom was grasping Uryu and swung his at the two.

Kazuma's eyes widened as Mayuri cut through Nemu to attack Uryu.

Uryu gasped as he felt the blade cut through his shoulder.

The two landed on the ground, Nemu sliding limply for several feet before hitting the wall on the opposite side.

Mayuri snickered and then turned to Uryu. "Hmph, I'm surprised you aren't crying out in pain."

Uryu glowered at Mayuri. "You bastard, you cut through your own subordinate to hit me."

Nemu then asked, "Captain, may I have some medicine to heal my injuries? I am finding it hard to breathe."

Mayuri huffed as he walked over to Nemu. "Shut up, you stupid girl. Your body has been enhanced by my research, something like this won't kill you that easily." Mayuri then slammed his foot against her side. "Don't insult me by thinking you'd die that easily."

"That's enough!" Kazuma shouted.

Mayuri blinked curiously as he turned to Kazuma. He then noticed Kazuma's Sharingan and began to snicker. After a moment his snickering turned into full-blown laughter.

Kazuma grit his teeth. "Guess you finally remember my face, Dr. Stylish?"

Mayuri wiped a tear from his eye before snickering. "Oh I'd remember that expression and those eyes well. The last thing I saw before you blew my body to pieces, Abraxas! How stylish!"

Kazuma gripped his sword tightly.

Mayuri then raised an eyebrow and glanced at Nemu. "Oh…don't tell me you're actually angered by me hitting this stupid puppet of mine."

Kazuma raised his blade as Boosted Gear bellowed once more.

"Ah! It's actually pissing you off! Then let's try this!" he hollered before stabbing his sword into Nemu's side.

Almost instantly Uryu's legs became weak as he felt Spiritual Pressure build up around him. "Wh…what is this…?" He turned to Kazuma and widened his eyes.

Kazuma's eyes had become illuminated with red energy, as pure mana began surging from his body.

Mayuri blinked curiously. "Well…this is new."

The energy surrounding Kazuma suddenly burst outward, sending Uryu flying against the wall, knocking Orihime and Aika off their feet, and making Mayuri slide back several feet.

As the light from the surge of energy died down, the group's eyes collectively widened as they saw Kazuma.

His Shihakusho, Zanpakuto, and Boosted Gear had vanished. His arms, legs, and the lower portion of his torso were covered in rough, black, spiked, bony armor covering his body, his chest and head were exposed, with four large, slightly curved horns on his head pointing back, layered black plates on the abdomen and sides, pointed shoulder armor with one large horn pointing upward, pointed, layered armor on the upper arms, pointed, layered armor pointing towards the wrist, sharp claws at the tips of the fingers, scaled armor on the hips, narrow flaps hanging over the midsection, sharp knee guards pointed upwards, layering down to the ankles with pointed feet, massive, scaly, black wings extending from his back, and a long, plated tail extending from the back of his neck. His eyes had also changed to green with white pupils and red sclera.

Uryu trembled lightly as he looked at Kazuma. '_Wh-what…is that…?_'

Orihime blinked curiously. "Ah-hah!"

"What was that about?" Aika asked.

Orihime answered emphatically, "He's like a super hero!"

Uryu sweat-dropped. "Uh…no. I don't think that's how it works."

"Huh? Why? Don't superheroes transform to beat up the bad guys?"

Uryu sighed in exasperation. "Nevermind."

Almost instantly Kazuma vanished and at nearly the same moment Mayuri had been flung all the way to the end of the street, slamming into the wall hard.

Orihime exclaim, "Ah! He vanished!" She then blinked curiously. "Why is Mr. Face paint over there now?"

Kazuma answered, in a cold tone, "I hit him, that's why." Kazuma then turned to the incapacitated Nemu and picked her up before tearing the Lieutenant badge from her uniform and tossed her over to Orihime and Aika. "Since you two _still_ haven't run yet, take her and get the fuck running."

Orihime and Aika nodded emphatically and ran off with Nemu.

Mayuri then shouted, "Get back here with my doll!"

Kazuma appeared above Mayuri and slammed his foot down, sending dust and chunks of stone flying all over. "She's not your doll you make-up wearing shitstain! She's one of my handmaidens!"

Mayuri stood up with a groan as the three girls vanished. "Just for this, I'll be sure to heighten that girl's senses when I cut her open, you nuisance."

Kazuma's eyes widened as punched Mayuri, sending him flying away and digging a long trench through the ground, walls, and multiple buildings, sending dust and debris flying in all directions. "You're going to disappear for good this time, Stylish!"

Mayuri stood up once more, angered. "Tch, you're just as irritating as that decrepit old Quincy I dealt with."

Uryu widened his eyes slightly. "What…did you just say…?"

Mayuri glanced at him curiously as he approached the two once more. "Oh? Curious?" He then reached into his pocket and pulled out a photo before tossing it to Uryu. "There, that's the old fool. Although, honestly, there wasn't too much left of him after I finished my experiments."

Uryu's eyes widened as he saw the corpse in the photo, crumpling it in his hands as he felt rage build up inside him.

Kazuma glanced at Uryu. "I can already guess what's in that photo. I'd advise against it, but if you wish to stay and take your vengeance, I won't stop you. Just try not to hit me with those arrows."

Uryu stuffed the photo into a pocket and menaced at Mayuri. "No guarantees."

Mayuri then laughed loudly in amusement. "This is rich! A devil and a Quincy working together! How amusing!"

Kazuma huffed in annoyance as he raised his fists. "So what? I fucked an angel once and she had my kid. Something like this isn't that rare."

Uryu sweat-dropped. "Erm…in this context that is…"

Mayuri blinked curiously. "Is that so? Then I need to find this child, I must learn the attributes of a devil-angel hybrid."

Kazuma narrowed his eyes. "Keep talkin' asshole." Kazuma then vanished in an instant.

Mayuri turned to strike but was immediately struck from behind, causing him to smash through several layers of wall and building, leaving a trail of destruction behind him.

Mayuri growled as he stood up. "I'm not going to lose to you this time, Bael!"

Uryu sighed in pain as Mayuri was sent flying. '_I can't keep up Ransotengai much longer. I've got to finish this before I run out of power._'

"Uryu!" Kazuma shouted.

Uryu turned to him in surprise.

"Don't just stand there! I'm going to pin this bastard and you shoot him."

Uryu nodded in understanding.

Once again Kazuma vanished, reappearing behind Mayuri and punching him, sending him flying into the air.

Uryu saw the flying Soul Reaper and fired several shots in a row, all of which Mayuri blocked.

Kazuma reappeared behind Mayuri and grabbed his arms before planting his foot on Mayuri's back.

Mayuri slammed into the ground with great force as Uryu fired several shots at him.

Kazuma through Mayuri's arms aside and landed beside Uryu.

"Did we get him?" Uryu asked.

"No, he's too resilient for that."

Mayuri stood up, several holes having been made in his body. "You're beginning to anger me quite a bit." After a moment, however, all of his injuries healed. He extended a hand and Ashisogi Jizo returned to his grip. "I believe it's time to end this. Your constant insults and attacks are irritating me, and taking both my doll and newest experiment are angering me. I'm going to end this now! Bankai, Konjiki Ashisogi Jizo!" Suddenly, the baby's head on Mayuri's blade released a massive creature that flew out and then landed behind Mayuri, a giant creature with the body of a caterpillar, with a grotesque, golden baby's head and arms, a silver halo hovering around its head with four bells near the back, and a red cape over its shoulders.

Mayuri's Zanpakuto had returned to its normal form as the beast stood behind him.

The creature then opened its mouth and began to release a thick purple mist.

Kazuma flinched and flapped his wings, flying up into the air.

"Do you like this mist? It's a poisonous derivative of my own blood, and it's lethal to anyone who breathes it. Aside from myself, naturally."

The creature took a breath and then exhaled, sending a stream of the substance surging forward.

Uryu blinked as the stream came towards him, but realized, after he opened his eyes, that he was in the air. He looked behind him and saw Kazuma holding on to the collar of his outfit.

"You still alive?" Kazuma asked.

Uryu nodded. "What do we do about that monster?"

Kazuma winced angrily. "Unfortunately there's nothing I can do."

"What?" Uryu asked in surprise.

"Zanpakutos are already by nature lethal to me, and adding an extra-lethal mist like that means if I breathe even a little of that shit I'm dead."

Uryu's eyes widened in shock.

"Do you have any big attacks that can blow that thing to pieces in one shot?"

"You don't?!"

Kazuma hissed in frustration. "No. When I'm in this form I can't use most of my powers."

Uryu narrowed his eyes as he put his left hand over the glove on his right hand. "I do…have one thing…"

* * *

**And end! That brings this chapter to an end. Hopefully everyone enjoyed it, so be sure to let me know what you think of it in a review, good, bad, or otherwise, and be sure to leave a review if you are confused on anything, I will do my best to explain it to you.**


	25. Two in Harmony

**Chapter XXV**

**Well greetings and salutations to all! I apologize for the wait for this chapter. I hope you all, or at least most of you, enjoyed the previous chapter. I also hope most of you enjoy this one as well, post a review if you do, or even if you do not, or if you are confused on anything. I would also like to thank my coauthors Bakuto Masaki and TheLastNanaya for all their help with this story. Well, now that that is done, shall we move on to the reviewer responses?**

**redburningdragon: The Riser Arc will be happening, however not for a very long time. I can guarantee there are at least five story arcs between now and then.**

**x-05-x: I try my best to do so.**

**Guest: Of course.**

**7: Yes they are. And yes, Mayuri is.**

**Kudo Master: Do not worry, Momo will be.**

**Well, that wraps up all of the reviewer responses. There are not as many as I would have expected to be honest. But that is neither here nor there. So, shall we move on to the main bulk of the chapter?**

**WARNING: This chapter contains a lemon.**

* * *

_A young Uryu stood opposite a man with dark blue hair inside of an office room._

_"Uryu," the man said sternly, "I thought I already told you not to go and see that fool of a grandfather anymore."_

_Uryu frowned sadly. "But Father…"_

_"No buts. I don't want you going to see that old fool anymore."_

_Uryu clenched a fist and then argued, "But I want to become a Quincy so I can help the dead from Hollows!"_

_"That is not your place!"_

* * *

_ Sometime later, Uryu stood in a secluded field with his grandfather, Souken._

_"Uryu," Souken said as he handed the boy an elaborate box, "Inside this box is the method for reaching the pinnacle of Quincy powers, the Sanrei Glove."_

_"The Pinnacle of Quincy powers?" Uryu asked._

_Souken nodded. "Yes. If you put it on, it will grant you immense power. However, once you do, you can never take it off. Doing so would grant immeasurable power, but would then permanently rob you of your Quincy powers."_

* * *

Uryu grit his teeth as he tensed his fingers around one of the glove's spikes. '_I'm sorry…Sensei…_' He then snapped the spike off, causing the glove to burst from his arm and causing massive amounts of mana to start surging from body.

"Wh-what the…?!" Kazuma exclaimed in shock.

Uryu's body then seemingly exploded in huge tower of mana, reaching high into the sky above. "Quincy: Letzt Stil!"

As the light died down, Kazuma realized that Uryu's normal attire had vanished and he instead wore silver armor over his left arm and the left side of his torso, a white shirt on his torso with rose of parallel, vertical blue lines, and a massive blue flame of pure mana on his right shoulder.

"Whoa," Kazuma said in surprise. He then widened his eyes as he saw that the world around them was being torn apart and turned into mana that was devoured by the flame on Uryu's right shoulder.

Mayuri blinked and then widened his eyes. "Unbelievable…he has gained complete control over spiritual energy. He's actually gone beyond the limits of normal human bodies." Mayuri then grinned demonically. "How stylish…"

"What's all this?"

"Quincy: Letzt Stil. One of the Quincies' most powerful techniques. It'll give me a big enough shot to blow a hole in that ugly caterpillar. Unfortunately, I'm not going to have much time in this form," Uryu explained.

Kazuma nodded. "Then we've only got one shot." He then smirked. "Why do I always seem to get into these situations?"

"I don't know, but that thing is starting to move."

Kazuma raised an eyebrow as he noticed Konjiki Ashisogi Jizo begin rearing up on its rear section before puffing its cheeks. "Oh crap, hang on!" Kazuma flapped his wings and soared into the air as Konjiki Ashisogi Jizo shot a blast of poisonous gas at him.

"I need to get on the ground so I can have a stable shot!" Uryu demanded.

Kazuma thought for a moment then asked, "How sturdy is your body in that form?"

Uryu blinked in confusion. "Uh…not sure but about ten times stronger than an average human body. Why?"

"Good to know." As Kazuma continued to dodge Konjiki Ashisogi Jizo's attacks, he suddenly dropped Uryu, causing the bespectacled man to holler before he slammed into the ground.

"Huh, what was that?" Mayuri asked curiously.

"Oy, Stylish! Up here asshole!" Sergio shouted.

"Tch, you're very annoying. Konjiki Ashisogi Jizo, kill him!"

As Mayuri and Kazuma's standoff continued, Uryu groaned before standing up. "That bastard…he could've at least told me he was planning on doing that."

Kazuma growled as some of the poisonous gas brushed one of his wings. '_Damn…that crap hurts like hell._'

**'_Then don't get hit again,_'** Ddraig chided.

'_Very funny,_' Kazuma deadpanned.

Uryu narrowed his eyes as he watched Kazuma fly around the grotesque beast. '_I need to try and take out that monster with one shot. If I'm lucky, the monster behind it will get hit in the process._' Uryu then raised his right hand, his bow still in his grip, before reaching up with his left hand and seemingly pulling an arrow from the flame of mana on his shoulder. He pulled the bowstring taught as he aimed his gaze squarely at Konjiki Ashisogi Jizo. "Go to hell, you monster!" He released the arrow with a sudden surge of air.

Konjiki Ashisogi Jizo glanced ahead momentarily only for Uryu's arrow to slam into its head, pierce through, and then burrow through the rest of its body, sending tremors and shock waves out in all directions, eradicating the beast on its path and destroying much of the infrastructure nearby in the process.

Mayuri widened his eyes as the arrow sped towards him at seemingly impossible speeds.

A massive explosion of dust and stone flew up as the arrow hit the wall at the end of the road with disastrous impact.

"Whew," Kazuma whistled in awe at the explosion. "Glad I wasn't on the receiving end of that, it'd probably vaporize me."

As the dust cleared, Mayuri stood, a large portion of his torso vaporized. "Th-this is…impossible…"

Uryu narrowed his eyes. "My part's done."

Kazuma smirked and then vanished before reappearing right behind Mayuri.

"Wh-what…!?" Mayuri exclaimed as he tried to turn on his mangled torso.

Kazuma placed a hand on Mayuri's head and narrowed his eyes. "You're done, Stylish. And this time, disappear forever."

"No, I refuse to-!" Mayuri attempted to argue but was interrupted when a powerful blast of energy erupted from Kazuma's hand, enveloping and vaporizing the insane Captain completely.

As the ashes fell, Kazuma sighed lightly. "So, it's done…" He winced as his vision blurred before he stumbled to the side and fell to the ground, his enhanced state vanishing as he returned to normal and fell unconscious.

"Damn…looks like we're both weakened…" Uryu groaned as he fell to one knee as his armor vanished and his appearance returned to normal. He raised an eyebrow as a shadowed figure approached Kazuma, picked him up, and then vanished. "What was…" Uryu asked weakly before collapsing.

* * *

Sometime later, in another location, Kazuma slowly awoke and sat up. As he looked around he frowned in thought. "Just…where am I…?"

"So, you're finally awake."

Kazuma raised an eyebrow and turned around to see Yoruichi sitting behind him. "Where the hell are we, hairball?"

"A special area in the Seireitei few others know about," the cat explained.

Kazuma looked around in thought and then asked, "So you carried me all the way here?"

"It wasn't as hard as you think, after all, I used my normal form to do it."

Kazuma raised an eyebrow. "Normal form?"

"Ah, that's right. You haven't seen my normal form yet, have you?"

"No, I kind of just assumed this was it to an extent."

"Do you want to see it?" Yoruichi asked with a playful glint.

Kazuma raised an eyebrow and shrugged. "It'll probably help in explaining things as I feel kinda stupid talking to a cat."

Yoruichi's eyes narrowed in annoyance before the feline lit up brightly, bathed in light. After a moment the light shifted into a different shape before bursting outward, causing smoke to fill the area.

Kazuma raised an eyebrow as the smoke cleared, revealing a slender, dark-skinned young woman with amber eyes and long, waist-length dark purple hair that hung loosely. However, he noticed primarily that she was completely nude, exposing her body to Kazuma entirely, including her very sizable bust. Kazuma blinked in thought as he looked at her and then remarked, "You know, if you wanted sex you could've just asked."

Yoruichi twitched an eyebrow with an annoyed smirk. "Well…that's an unexpected response…"

Kazuma smirked in amusement. "What, do you think I'm some fifteen year old fool? I've seen many naked beauties in my life, so I'm not shocked."

Yoruichi smirked and folded her arms under her bust. "I'm not sure how I should take that."

Kazuma shrugged as he stood up. "Take it however you like. Now, Yoruichi, why don't you explain to me where the hell we are?"

Yoruichi nodded in understanding. "This is a special cave, a hidden training ground."

"Lemme guess, Urahara had something to do with it?"

Yoruichi raised an eyebrow and then smirked. "You're rather perceptive. Yes, Kisuke made this place. It is a place to be used in training for something very specific."

"And what might that be?"

"Bankai."

Kazuma narrowed his eyes. "You want me to awaken Bankai."

Yoruichi nodded. "And we only have three days to do it."

Kazuma smirked. "Sounds like fun."

"This isn't a situation to take lightly. It normally takes well over ten years for even talented Soul Reapers to master Bankai. However, with this method, it can be done in three days."

After a moment, a large, white, humanoid doll appeared in Yoruichi's grasp.

Kazuma raised an eyebrow in thought. "What is that ugly thing?"

"A Spirit-Transfer Doll. We will use it to draw out the spirit of your Zanpakuto into this world. You must defeat your Zanpakuto Spirit within three days."

Kazuma blinked in thought. "Is that so? And just how will I defeat it?"

"That is up to the Zanpakuto to decide."

Kazuma folded his arms. "So how do I activate it?"

"Pulse some of your spiritual power into the doll, and your Zanpakuto Spirit should possess the doll."

Kazuma nodded as she threw the doll down to him. He pulsed a small amount of mana into it and the doll then lit up before transforming into Zangetsu.

Kazuma raised an eyebrow in thought. "You seem…shorter than I remember."

**"Very funny,"** Zangetsu rebutted dispassionately.

"You know, you could at least _try_ to act like you have emotions."

**"I do."**

"Then show me your happy face."

**"This is my happy face."**

Kazuma twitched an eyebrow.

"It seems you two have met before," Yoruichi remarked.

"We have," Kazuma answered.

**"I see you still have the same kinds of people around you," **Zangetsu remarked.

"Oy, don't ask me why black cats keep turning into naked hotties. If I knew why it happened I'd make it happen more often."

Yoruichi sighed in exasperation. "If you're done screwing around, why don't we get started?"

**"I think you should cover yourself first," **Zangetsu interjected.

"Ignore him, he's just a prude," Kazuma argued.

**"I don't need you distracted whilst we train, I want you completely focused on the training."**

Kazuma twitched both eyebrows. "You say that like I can't control myself you smug prick."

**"If your past actions are any indicator, you cannot."**

"Hey! They came on to me you bastard!"

**"That is irrelevant. That does not change the fact that you have a poor track record when it comes to containing those impulses of yours."**

"You're really starting to piss me off, you know that!?"

Yoruichi sighed. "How long are you two going to continue thi-?"

"Stay out of it!" Kazuma interrupted.

Yoruichi twitched an eyebrow. Her body then began to glow with a bright blue light. "I think you two have done enough pissing around," she said with an even, angry tone. "Get busy."

Kazuma gaped slightly. "R-right…"

**"Shall we begin?"** Zangetsu asked.

Kazuma nodded.

"I'll let you decide how it's done," Yoruichi remarked as she got dressed in a black backless undershirt, an orange over-shirt with two straps on each shoulder, a large beige sash around her waist and black stretch pants with a pair of lightweight brown shoes, and tied her hair in a ponytail.

Zangetsu nodded and waved his hands, causing hundreds of swords to fly up and then crash on the ground around the group.

"What's all this?" Kazuma asked as he folded his arms.

**"Only one of these swords can defeat me," **Zangetsu began, **"Your task is to find that sword and do just that before the time is up or before I kill you."**

"Tch. And lemme guess, each and every one counts as a Zanpakuto?"

Zangetsu nodded.

"Lovely. So every cut will feel like I'm getting hit with battery acid." Kazuma sighed and ran a hand through his hair in exasperation. "You're a real asshole, you know that?"

**"The clock starts now."**

"Yeah, yeah," Kazuma snarled before looking around.

Almost instantly, Zangetsu grabbed one of the blades and dashed forward.

Kazuma hissed and leapt into the air, avoiding Zangetsu's swipe. As he landed he looked around for the sword he needed. '_Dammit…none of these are right._'

Zangetsu approached and swung at him.

"I still need something to push you back with," Kazuma growled as he grabbed two random swords. He used one to block Zangetsu's attack and then the other to push the Zanpakuto spirit away before dropping the swords and moving on.

* * *

Orihime and Aika ran through the streets of the Seireitei, the wounded Nemu still in tow.

After a short sprint the group stopped and the two set the unmoving Soul Reaper down.

"Man…where the heck are we now?" Aika asked as she looked around in confusion.

"I don't know…" Orihime remarked in concern.

Aika sighed and looked down at Nemu. "Yeesh…what's up with that guy, asking us to take this Soul Reaper with us?"

"I wonder how she's still alive," Orihime muttered curiously as she looked at Nemu's injury.

"Can't you use that ability of yours to heal her?"

"I guess I can give it a try." Orihime stood up and put her hands on her hairpins and was about to begin an incantation when a figure walked up behind the two.

"I think you should let me handle this instead."

Orihime and Aika turned around in shock.

"Uh-oh…" Aika muttered.

* * *

Inside the Squad Four barracks, a man with swept back blonde and eyes covered by sunglasses wearing a standard Soul Reaper uniform sat, writing in a journal. "Yasochika Iemura journal entry number thirty-four of the day. The Ryoka disturbance has grown ever worse. Those fools from Squad Eleven keep getting themselves admitted over and over. And to make matters worse, Captain Jushiro Ukitake and Captain Shunsui Kyoraku have even gone as far as to admit Ryoka into our care!"

"I hope you don't mind taking in a few more," Isane said behind him.

Yasochika sighed and muttered, "We're already so overstaffed and filled to the-" He suddenly stopped and stood up before turning around. "L-L-Lieutenant Kotetsu!" He blinked curiously and then noticed Orihime and Aika behind her, holding onto Nemu. "What's…going on here…?"

"Lieutenant Kurotsuchi has been injured and Captain Kurotsuchi is nowhere to be found. These two helped me bring her here."

Yasochika sighed and then nodded. "Understood. Treatment will begin immediately!"

* * *

Elsewhere, Rias, Akeno, and Lisanna made their through the streets of the Seireitei.

"Geez…this place is too big," Rias complained.

"So where are we headed exactly?" Akeno asked.

"When we were all sent flying, I saw somebody fall in this direction," Lisanna answered. "I don't know who it was but if we're lucky it should be Kazuma."

However, as they continued running Lisanna suddenly stopped.

"What's wrong?" Rias asked.

"Look ahead," Lisanna urged.

Rias raised an eyebrow and did so, narrowed her eyes to focus better. "I see. It's some kind of wire."

"Yes, it's one Soul Reapers use a lot in the field. When it breaks it explodes with a powerful burst of spiritual energy. Of course, it's just child's play and anyone with moderate skill knows how to deal with it."

"How?" Rias asked as Lisanna walked over to the edge of the thin wire and slid a piece of paper with several markings on it against the wall.

"All done," Lisanna said with a smile as she turned around.

Rias narrowed her eyes as she looked around. "It seems whoever set that wire is approaching."

Almost immediately, multiple Soul Reapers appeared from different directions and surrounded the trio.

"My, my," Akeno said with a smile. "There are sure are a lot of them."

"Yes, there certainly are," Rias remarked as she looked around.

"Tch," one of the Soul Reapers snarled as he withdrew his Zanpakuto. "It's just a bunch of girls."

"This should be easy," another sniggered.

All three girls frowned in annoyance.

Rias then smiled and turned to Akeno. "Akeno, why don't we show them just how easy this battle will be?"

"With pleasure," Akeno said, a sweet smile etching on her face as lightning began coursing around her.

Rias raised a hand as globs of red energy formed in her hand.

"Get them!" the Soul Reapers shouted.

Lisanna ducked behind Rias and Akeno as the Soul Reapers charged.

Rias then proceeded to fire several blasts of red energy at the Soul Reapers whilst Akeno shot many bolts of lightning.

* * *

In another area of the Seireitei, Palutena and Arturia made their way through the streets when they heard a loud explosion.

"What was that?" Palutena asked curiously.

"Likely another conflict," Arturia explained.

Palutena sighed as she looked around the area. "It's rather tiring that the density of mana in this place inhibits my senses."

"Come again?"

"Beings such as myself have very powerful senses, and all of the raw mana in the area is…oh…I suppose you could say it's clogging them a little."

Arturia folded her arms in thought. "I see. I do not quite understand however."

"That's fine."

Arturia suddenly stopped and readied her sword.

"What's wrong?" Palutena asked.

"Someone is approaching."

After a moment, a very tall, large man with short, receding black hair tied into a topknot and small black eyes wearing a standard Soul Reaper Lieutenant uniform along with a large purple collar and copious amounts of extravagant jewelry walked around the corner, holding a large bag of crisps he was chewing on. "Uwah!" the man suddenly exclaimed as he saw the two women.

Palutena narrowed her eyes. "Based on that garb, he's a Lieutenant."

The man blinked and then frowned. "You two are Ryoka, aren't you?"

Arturia readied her invisible blade. "And if we are?"

The man smirked and withdrew his Zanpakuto. "Then I, Marechiyo Yoshiayamenosuke Nikkotaroemon Omaeda, Lieutenant of Squad Two, will defeat you!"

"Here he comes!"

Marechiyo then immediately rushed at Arturia.

Arturia frowned disinterestedly, side-stepped his attack, and then struck him on the back of the head with the butt of her sword, causing him to hit the ground, unconscious. "How foolish. His rank may be that of a Lieutenant but his skill is barely at the level of a child."

Palutena laughed weakly. "Well…we should probably get going then."

Arturia nodded in agreement and the two continued their trek as Marechiyo lay unconscious.

* * *

Rias sighed as she and Akeno looked around at the defeated Soul Reapers.

"Well, they were fairly easy targets," Akeno said plainly. "How boring."

"It means we can continue searching sooner," Rias explained.

Akeno sighed in response. "I suppose you're right." With a pout she added, "But I wanted to have some fun."

"I'm sure you'll have all the fun you want with Kazuma."

"Hm?" Akeno asked in confusion.

"Nothing," Rias answered with a sigh. "Let's go."

Akeno nodded in mildly confused agreement before the three continued running, leaving the defeated and charred Soul Reapers behind.

* * *

Arcueid sighed as she, Rangiku, and Prim made their way through the Seireitei, attempting to find Kazuma and the others.

"Oh," Prim began, "and this one time, Sister and I followed Papa and Mama to a lake where this really pretty lady popped out. Though she seemed a bit strange. Oh, and one time during training, Sister accidentally tore off Balin's breastplate and Balin got really mad, her face was the same color as her hair! And this one other time-"

"Enough!" Arcueid suddenly shouted before sighing heavily. "You've been telling me stories about your life for the past two hours! Haven't you run out yet!?"

Prim put a finger to her chin in thought and then answered with a smile, "No, I've only told you some of the stories from before Sister and I were with Papa."

Arcueid slumped her shoulders. "I don't know how much more of this I can take…"

Rangiku chuckled lightly. "Well, just try to deal with it. Younger sisters tend to be very energetic and talkative."

Arcueid put a hand to her temple. "I'm aware. Though mine tends to just try and hack me to pieces. Wait, you have sisters?"

Rangiku nodded. "Yes. Seven. Unfortunately most of them have lost their memories from when they were alive."

"I see. I imagine that must be hard for you."

Rangiku shrugged in response. "Sometimes."

"Oh, and I also remember one time a bunch of dragons showed up at the castle and Papa beat'em all up!" Prim continued.

Arcueid sighed heavily in frustration.

* * *

In another, concealed area of the Seireitei, Kazehana sat, drinking tea, before turning as Cera walked up into the room.

"I don't think we've had a chance to meet," Kazehana said as the greenette sat down.

"No, we haven't," Cera rebutted.

After a moment of silence, Kazehana smiled uncomfortably and asked, "You aren't…going to tell me your name?"

"You didn't ask."

Kazehana sighed. "Alright, what is your name?"

"CC."

Kazehana raised an eyebrow. "CC? That's an odd name."

"Technically it's not my name, but it's all I'm going to tell you."

Kazehana flattened her brow in exasperation. "Are you angry with me or something?"

"No. I just don't trust strangers."

"Well I'm not a stranger to Kazuma, I'm one of his Sekirei."

"You're a stranger to me."

Kazehana sighed in exasperation.

After a few moments of silence, Kazehana spoke up. "So, how long have you known Kazuma?"

Cera raised an eyebrow and set down her cup. "Why do you want to know?"

Kazehana frowned in annoyance. "That should be obvious. It's because I love him. He _is_ my Ashikabi after all."

"I have known him for longer than the combined lifespans of all you _Sekirei_."

"That doesn't seem possible."

"Whether it _seems_ possible or not is irrelevant. It's the truth."

Kazehana sighed. "I get the feeling you won't say more about it beyond that."

Cera nodded. "I get the feeling you're right."

"Okay…well if you know him so well, think you could tell me a bit about him?"

"Why don't you ask him yourself?"

Kazehana sighed once more. "I've tried but he deflects from the issue and is rather vague."

Cera blinked and then smirked. "That sounds like him. Okay, I'll give you three questions."

"Is that it?"

"You're down to two questions."

Kazehana twitched an eyebrow. "Okay…well…how about his favorite…food, drink, animal, sex position, panty type, and breasts or ass?"

Cera blinked and then chuckled. "Sneaky. I'll bite. Napples, breast milk, cats, Pile Driver, black lace, and breasts."

Kazehana blinked in thought. "Wow, he's a complicated man."

* * *

Kazuma sighed as he continued fighting against Zangetsu. He looked around and cursed. "Son of a bitch, where's that damn sword!?" He then stopped and sneezed loudly before immediately jumping out of the way as Zangetsu swung at the ground where he was standing.

* * *

"You don't know the half of it. Now, last question," Cera remarked.

Kazehana thought for a moment then smirked. "Have you two had children yet?"

Cera frowned in response. "No. We've not."

"Oh…"

Cera nodded to herself. "There, now I've answered your questions." With a smirk she added, "And I'd say I answered far more than three."

Kazehana sighed in frustration. "You're no fun…"

* * *

A Soul Reaper slammed into a wall as a purple bolt of lightning struck him.

Hibiki sighed as her fingers sparked. "You know, I'm aware this place is supposed to be the home base of these people, but how come there are so damn many of them?"

Hikari was busy stomping on a Soul Reaper when she responded, "How…the hell…should I…know…?!" With a sigh she walked over to Hibiki. "I say we just keep frying them until we find Kazuma."

Hibiki flattened her brow incredulously. "With how big this place is that'll take forever. It's strange that his presence vanished a little while ago."

Hikari frowned and clenched a fist. "You don't think he…?"

Hibiki shook her head. "No, if that happened we'd have Deactivated."

Hikari sighed and folded her arms. "So now what?"

Hibiki shrugged.

Hikari frowned and turned to the side in thought before paling. "H-hey, uh…Sis…"

"What?" Hibiki asked as her sister tapped her shoulder. Hibiki turned and gaped as multiple giant potatoes with roots as feet lumbered towards them. "Wh-what the hell are those…?"

"I don't think I want to know…"

At that moment, giant roots burst up from the potatoes and rushed towards the girls.

"Run, now."

"Agreed."

The two then immediately sped off with the giant potatoes in pursuit.

"This is stupid!" Hikari shouted as one of the potatoes extended its roots out at her, wrapping around her ankle. "Piss off!" Hikari snarled as she severed the root with a bolt of lightning.

As the two neared a three-way intersection, Hibiki suggested, "If we turn up here, we might be able to lose these things."

Hikari nodded in agreement.

However, as they turned the corner they ran into yet more of the giant mutant potatoes.

"Wh-what the…?!" Hibiki exclaimed.

The two turned and found themselves caged in.

"This is absurd…let's just jump for it!" Hikari shouted.

Hibiki nodded in agreement and the two leapt for the sky, however their escape was halted by the mutant potatoes wrapping roots around their ankles and pulling them to the ground.

"Ow…" Hikari groaned.

Hibiki turned and zapped away the roots only for more to ensnare her. "Dammit, what is with these things!?"

Hikari attempted to get rid of the mutant starches but to no avail as eventually they ensnared her as well. "You gotta be kidding me!"

However, after a moment, several blasts of red energy shot through the mutant plants.

Hikari grunted as she hit the ground and saw Akeno, Rias, and Lisanna nearby.

"What are those things?" Lisanna asked in confusion.

Hibiki charged up a blast of lightning before firing a powerful shot that blew one of the potatoes to pieces. "They're annoying, that's what!"

Rias sighed and then turned to Akeno. "It'd be in our best interest if we blew these things apart."

Akeno nodded in agreement. Lightning began sparking around her fingers which she then fired at several of the mutant plants.

Rias fired several blasts of energy as well.

* * *

Sometime later, Rias, Akeno, Hibiki, and Hikari stood panting, covered in potato chunks as the remnants of the offending monsters laid strewn around them.

"Y-you…have got…to be…kidding me…" Rias groaned as she looked around the area.

"Where the hell did those things even come from!?" Hikari hollered.

"No clue, but we shouldn't wait around for more," Lisanna suggested.

Hibiki sighed and nodded in agreement. "I don't know who you are but you have a point. Hey, red, any ideas where Kazuma is?"

Rias shook her head. "No. We've been trying to find him too. Can't you sense him?"

"No," Hikari responded as she folded her arms. "His presence disappeared from our senses a few hours ago."

"Wh-what…?!" Rias exclaimed.

"Don't worry, he's not dead. If he was we'd be corpses."

"O-oh…"

"Do you remember where the last spot you sensed him was?" Akeno asked.

Hikari and Hibiki furrowed their brows in thought.

"Sorta," Hibiki answered.

"Then take us there," Akeno urged.

The twins looked at each other and shrugged.

"Try to keep up," Hikari remarked as the two took off.

* * *

In the Squad Four barracks, Izuru sat on one of the beds, sighing heavily.

"Well isn't this a sad sight?" Ichimaru muttered sardonically as he entered the room.

Izuru flinched and stood up with a weak salute. "C-Captain Ichimaru! Wh-why are you here, sir?"

"Now, now, calm down, Izuru. I just came to talk."

Izuru blinked curiously but nodded in understanding.

* * *

Kazuma coughed a small amount of blood onto the ground as a gash in his side bled. "You're a real asshole, setting the rules that only the real sword can hurt you but anything'll hurt me." He spat to the side as Zangetsu stood above him.

**"You must defeat me with the true Zangetsu to prove your harmony with the blade,"** Zangetsu remarked.

Kazuma raised an eyebrow and smirked mirthlessly. "Two in harmony surpass one in perfection, eh?"

Zangetsu narrowed his eyes before rushing at Kazuma.

"Smug bastard!" Kazuma growled as he picked up one of the boulders and threw it at Zangetsu to throw up dust.

* * *

Orihime and Aika sighed as they were led through the Squad Four barracks towards the detainment cells.

"Hey, you there," a gruff voice remarked.

The two stopped, the Soul Reaper escorting them frowning in annoyance as they turned and saw Kenpachi sitting on a bed nearby, Yachiru on his shoulder.

"Is this important, Captain Zaraki?" the annoyed escort asked.

"Oh shut up you pansy," Kenpachi growled before turning back to the two. "I can tell just by looking that you two aren't Soul Reapers, so you're Ryoka, right?"

"Ryo…ka…?" Orihime mumbled in thought.

Aika stepped forward. "And if we are?"

Kenpachi grinned. "So you are. Tell me, do you remember arriving with an armored blonde woman?"

Aika raised an eyebrow. "Saber? Why do you care, you creep?"

"I wanna find her." His grin widened. "And fight her again."

Aika narrowed her eyes in thought. "Well then the one you want to find is Kazuma Soryu. If you find him she won't be far behind."

Orihime blinked curiously. "Real-?"

Aika slapped a hand over her mouth.

Kenpachi narrowed his eye in thought. "Is that so? So then, how do I find this 'Kazuma Soryu'?"

Aika smirked slightly. "You won't find him without us."

"H-huh…?" Orihime muttered in confusion.

Kenpachi stood up and grinned madly. "So be it. Hey, pansy, these two are coming with me."

The Soul Reaper looked up at him in irritation. "You can't just-!"

"Do you want to argue?" Kenpachi asked irritably.

The man's lips puckered shut as he shook his head wildly.

* * *

In another holding cell, Yuuto, Ganju, Sado, Uryu, and Toyotama sat on the bunks.

"Why the hell did they stick me in here with you idiots?" Toyotama asked in frustration.

Yuuto chuckled weakly. "I'm sure it was a mere oversight."

"Che."

Uryu adjusted his glasses in thought. "They probably couldn't tell you were wom-"

Toyotama punched him into the wall. "Shut up four eyes!"

"O-ow…"

"There's no point in fighting like this," Sado remarked calmly.

"Sado's right," Yuuto agreed.

Uryu rubbed his cheek in pain. "Why did these people treat our injuries?"

"They're probably keeping us alive to see if we have anything to do with the death of that Aizen," Sado explained.

"Well there's certainly not much we can do in the way of escaping," Yuuto mentioned as he tugged on his shackles. "These chains bind our mana."

"More than likely, Kazuma and the others are still out there somewhere, and all we can do is wait," Uryu remarked.

Sado nodded in agreement.

* * *

Later, after night had fallen on the Seireitei, Renji ran over the rooftops of the Seireitei, having broken from his prison cell.

* * *

At the same time, elsewhere, Izuru walked behind Ichimaru as the latter guided him to a location he did not know.

* * *

Momo sat silently in her own prison cell, sighing solemnly. As her thoughts were filled with memories of Aizen she turned and looked at the moon, hanging high in the sky. She then turned to the guard of her cell. "Excuse me, sir."

"Huh?" the man mumbled as he turned to her. "What the…?!" he exclaimed as he saw purple flower petals falling around him.

Momo stared at the man coldly as his vision began to blur before he collapsed.

* * *

She then proceeded to escape from her cell, grabbing her Zanpakuto as she fled the prison. '_Captain Aizen…that letter…he knew something that nobody else did._' She clenched her fists and narrowed her eyes. '_I believe in his words…and I know who his killer is…_'

* * *

Toshiro sat at his desk in the Squad Ten office, working on a massive stack of papers. With an annoyed sigh he muttered, "Where is that irresponsible Lieutenant of mine…?" He shook his hand uncomfortably and continued writing.

Suddenly, a man with short black hair, bushy eyebrows, stubble around his chin, jaw, and mouth, and black eyes wearing the standard Soul Reaper uniform burst into Toshiro's office.

Toshiro raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Kokichiro, is something wrong?"

"Captain Hitsugaya, Renji Abarai and Momo Hinamori have disappeared from their cells!" Kokichiro shouted.

Toshiro stood up with a sigh. "Those idiots. They probably forgot to seal Momo's spiritual power. She's a master of Kido. I'm going to interrogate the guard in charge of her cell."

* * *

A few minutes later, Toshiro stood in front of the guard with his arms folded. "Do you know where she went?"

The man shook his head. "No, sir. I didn't see where she went."

Toshiro sighed angrily. "Dammit…" He turned and sped off. '_I need to find Momo…I have to save her from whatever it is she's gotten herself into…_'

* * *

Momo crouched under an awning as several Soul Reapers ran past. She clutched Aizen's letter before looking around and running off again. She thought about more of the letter that she read as she ran.

* * *

_Momo's eyes widened as she continued reading the letter._

_"Momo, I know all of it. The reason why Erza Scarlet is to be executed. Why the execution date keeps getting changed. I wanted to share this information with you at the very least, so you could share it all with the rest of the Seireitei."_

_Momo clenched the paper tightly. "Captain…"_

* * *

Momo grit her teeth as she continued running.

* * *

Toshiro continued moving through the Seireitei when he noticed several Squad Four members running through the area. He grabbed one by the shoulder and asked, "What's going on here?"

The young man turned to Toshiro. "Captain Hitsugaya? O-oh, right. Izuru Kira has disappeared from our care, we're trying to find him."

Toshiro raised an eyebrow. "What happened?"

Another man answered, "Captain Ichimaru took him somewhere, but we don't know where. Lieutenant Kira's wounds haven't healed yet."

Toshiro raised an eyebrow and then narrowed his eyes. "Thank you for the information." He then vanished.

The first man turned to the second in confusion.

* * *

In another area of the Seireitei, Gin and Izuru continued their walk through an open area when someone appeared nearby.

Gin smirked and turned around. "Well, it's about time you made your appearance."

Toshiro walked towards the two, his face twisted in a scowl. "Ichimaru…"

"I wanted you to follow after us, so I had to make sure the Squad Four members knew what we were doing. I'm surprised it took you this long, honestly."

"You bastard…you really are despicable."

"Oh? Then what will you do? Stop me?"

"No…I'm going to kill you…"

However, at that moment, Momo suddenly appeared between the group.

"Momo!" Toshiro exclaimed.

Momo grabbed the hilt of her Zanpakuto tightly.

"Wait, Momo, don't! You can't beat-!" Toshiro began but stopped in shock as Momo drew her blade on him, not Ichimaru. "M-Momo…?"

"You…Toshiro…you killed him…" Momo said sorrowfully.

"Wh-what…? What are you talking about!?"

"Captain Aizen left me a letter explaining it all."

* * *

_Momo continued reading through the letter as more revelations were given her._

_"Someone is trying to steal the power of the Sokyoku, which holds within it the power of one million Zanpakuto. The person behind this plot is Toshiro Hitsugaya. Momo, this is an unfair burden to unload onto you, but, in the event Hitsugaya kills me before I him, I want you to kill him for me."_

* * *

Toshiro's eyes widened in shock. "What…!?"

Momo trembled as she gripped her blade. "Toshiro…please…stand down. If you don't, I will fight you to the death."

"Unbelievable…to think Captain Aizen would leave such a task to you."

Momo narrowed her eyes and swung at Toshiro.

Toshiro winced and jumped back. "Momo, stop this!"

Momo, ignoring his pleas, continued her assault. "I can't…I will continue to fight…I don't know what to do anymore…but I know this…!"

Toshiro jumped up to a nearby rooftop, continuing to dodge Momo's attacks. '_Dammit…! Someone must have forged Aizen's letter, this isn't like him…_' His eyes momentarily glanced down as he dodged and widened his eyes as he saw Ichimaru's sadistic smirk widen.

Gin watched as the two battled and folded his arms silently.

'_Ichimaru! He…he must be the one behind all of this…!_' Toshiro turned and dashed at Ichimaru. However, to his dismay, Momo blocked his path. "Momo, move!" Seeing no other way, he kicked her out of his path as he descended, Momo hitting the ground hard.

"My, my, how cruel of you, Hitsugaya," Ichimaru muttered in an amused tone.

Toshiro remembered the conversation Ichimaru and Aizen had had during the Captains' meeting and narrowed his eyes in thought. "That's it. I'm going to put an end to this! I'm going to kill you for everything you've done to Momo!"

Ichimaru's eyes opened slightly in amusement. "Is that so? How interesting." Ichimaru then drew his Zanpakuto. "Then I suppose I've got no choice but to stop you." Ichimaru glanced at Izuru and mentioned, "You should stay out of the way, Izuru, this is going to be rather dangerous."

"No, you should get as far from here as you can, Izuru. There's no guarantee you won't get killed in the crossfire," Toshiro said coldly. Wasting no further time, Toshiro charged at Ichimaru, their blades locking as Ichimaru raised his own to block his attacker.

The two slashed, swung, and dashed at each other repeatedly before Toshiro dashed back and put distance between themselves. He narrowed his eyes before mana began surging from his body in all directions.

Ichimaru chuckled in amusement. "Fully releasing your spiritual pressure are you? My, my, you _are_ serious. Then I suppose I will be too."

The two instantly resumed their battle, rushing at each and trading blows, neither gaining ground on the other.

"Is this really the best you can do, Hitsugaya?" Ichimaru taunted with a grin. "You won't be avenging anyone if this is all you can do."

The two then rushed at each other with immense speed, passing each other with barely a hair's breadth.

As Ichimaru passed Toshiro and slid to a stop, he turned and looked at his sleeve, which now sported a long gash in the side. However his admiration for the new mark was cut short as Toshiro charged and swung at Ichimaru with full strength. Ichimaru managed to push Toshiro back and pulled off the torn section of cloth and threw it at Toshiro, temporarily blinding the young man.

Toshiro sneered and slashed to the side, knocking the cloth away, but turned back just in time to see Ichimaru approaching him with a flurry of strikes. Toshiro snarled as he barely managed to block each blow of the endless attacks.

"Well, Squad Captain, what do you think now?" Ichimaru taunted. "Do you still like your chances?"

However, a long chain with a crescent-shaped blade emerged from the bottom of Toshiro's Zanpakuto and rose up before coiling around Ichimaru's blade. Toshiro then leapt up over Ichimaru's head and put distance between the two of them.

"I see," Ichimaru commented as he shook the chain off. "I'd better not underestimate you. Toshiro Hitsugaya. Or else I may end up regretting it afterwards."

"No, you're wrong about that," Toshiro argued.

Ichimaru frowned in confusion.

"Because you're going to start regretting this day right now!" Toshiro's eyes lit up bright blue as he stood. "Remember, it's you who forced me to do this, _Gin_. And now you're going to pay for what you did to Momo!" Toshiro howled as mana surged from his body once more, chilling the air around him.

Izuru stepped back in shock as wind surged through the area before Toshiro leapt into the air above Ichimaru.

"Reign over the Frosted Frozen Sky, Hyorinmaru!" Toshiro shouted as the blade of his Zanpakuto elongated slightly before water emerged from the base of the blade and coiled around it. It swirled around the blade before rushing into the air and surrounding the area. The water then coalesced and froze into ice, taking the form of a long, serpentine dragon with bright, glowing red eyes.

"Th-this is…!" Izuru sputtered in shock.

Toshiro swept his sword down towards Ichimaru, causing the dragon to charge at the squinting man.

The dragon surged and crashed into the ground, sending water flying in all directions.

Ichimaru barely managed to evade the attack, but Izuru jumped moments too late, becoming covered in water.

'_So much water…such velocity…I couldn't dodge it!_' Izuru shouted in his mind before the water coating his body began to freeze. He slammed into the ground, his arms and legs sealed in ice as fragments rained down on the area.

Ichimaru landed on a rooftop nearby, unharmed.

Toshiro jumped in front of Ichimaru and swung his sword once more, sending another dragon at Ichimaru.

Ichimaru reacted by raising his Zanpakuto, causing the dragon to dissipate upon contact. Ichimaru smirked confidently as the threat was seemingly dealt with, but flinched when he realized his left arm was encased in ice, with Hyorinmaru's chain coiled around in addition, Toshiro crouched right next to him, poised to strike.

"Now you're done, Gin Ichimaru!" Toshiro shouted as he raised his blade to strike.

Ichimaru's eyes opened as he turned to Toshiro. "Pierce his flesh, Shinso." Suddenly, the blade of Ichimaru's Zanpakuto cut through his haori and charged at Toshiro.

Toshiro fell back, narrowly blocking the strike with his blade.

"Really? Are you sure you want to dodge this?"

Toshiro's eyes widened.

"If you do, she'll die."

"Momo!" Toshiro exclaimed.

As the blade neared the unconscious girl, a figure appeared and narrowly blocked the blade.

Ichimaru, Izuru, and Toshiro stood shocked as Hinata stood, her Zanpakuto raised to block Ichimaru's.

Hinata looked up at Ichimaru and narrowed her eyes. "I think that's far enough, both of you. We have more important issues to deal with than you two trying to kill each other."

"Commander Hyuga," Toshiro remarked in shock.

Hinata turned to her gaze to Ichimaru. "Now, Captain Ichimaru, withdraw your blade, or I will make you do it."

Ichimaru frowned in thought and then smirked. "So be it."

* * *

Back in the cave, Yoruichi watched as Kazuma continued his battle with Zangetsu. '_How strange, he's spending most of his time fleeing from Zangetsu rather than fighting him. I would've figured he'd do the opposite,_' she remarked in her own thoughts.

**"Why do you keep running!?" **Zangetsu exclaimed.

Kazuma rolled to the side and turned to the cloaked man. "What's the point in fighting you with a sword that'll break in a second? I'd rather wait and save my strength to use the right sword than waste it with a bunch of fakes."

Zangetsu raised an eyebrow in thought. **"…A noble thought, but one that is easier said than done!"**

Kazuma quickly scanned around the battlefield before something drew his eye. He saw a blade nearby, one that was seemingly plain, with a blade of all black and serrations on that back. However, what caught his attention was the light it released. He narrowed his eyes and stood still before rolling forward, dodging Zangetsu's attack, jumped up, planted his foot on Zangetsu's head, and pushed off.

**"Did you step on me!?" **Zangetsu exclaimed before widening his eyes.

Kazuma slid to a stop, gripped the unusual blade tightly, and ripped it from the ground.

As he did, Yoruichi's eyes widened as the cavern lit up with bright light bathing the entire field. "Th-this…it can't be…he actually…!"

* * *

Muzet giggled to herself as she dodged a swing from a sword.

In front of her stood a relatively petite woman with long black hair tied back in two long braids bound in white cloth, each capped off with a golden ring, and dark grey eyes wearing the standard Soul Reaper Captain's uniform, with a yellow obi around her waist and the haori lacking sleeves. The woman took several breaths and then grit her teeth. "Stop toying with me, woman!"

Muzet giggled in amusement. "Oh, but it's so much fun. You know, I still don't know your name."

The woman hissed and answered angrily, "Sui-Feng, Captain of Squad Two and Commander-in-Chief of the Stealth Force."

"Oh my, how prestigious. I wonder what you'd look like if I sliced all that heavy clothing off."

Sui-Feng's face reddened before she ran at Muzet. "Shut your mouth, impudent woman!" She swung at Muzet but the green-haired woman dodged the moment she did. Sui-Feng spun on her heels and slashed at Muzet once more but Muzet's hair moved on its own and wrapped around Sui-Feng's blade. "H-hey, what are you-!?" Sui-Feng's shouting was interrupted as Muzet's hair-tendril wrenched the Zanpakuto away.

Muzet snickered lightly as her hair began writhing in the air. "Now, how about we have a little fun?"

"H-huh…?" Sui-Feng asked in confusion.

* * *

Arcueid, Rangiku, and Prim ran through the Seireitei, with the latter two following Arcueid.

"Why'd you suddenly start running!?" Rangiku asked.

"Because, I picked up Kazuma's scent," Arcueid explained.

"Sc-scent…? What are you, a dog?"

Arcueid twitched an eyebrow. "No you fool. True Ancestors, and Dead Apostles, have a keen sense of smell. It allows us to track down food sources. I can smell Kazuma's scent faintly. It's far away but I know the direction it's in."

Rangiku furrowed her brow in thought but nodded in agreement.

* * *

Muzet blinked in thought as something tapped her on the head before she turned and saw Arcueid, Rangiku, and Prim running nearby. "Well, well, isn't this interesting?" Muzet then dropped Sui-Feng, who was completely wrapped in Muzet's hair tendrils and unconscious, onto the ground before going after the others.

* * *

The three stopped when Muzet dropped down in front of them.

"Muzet!" all three exclaimed.

Muzet giggled in amusement as she looked at the three, folding her legs up slightly as though she sat on a floating chair. "It's good to see all three of you again."

"Wait, you know these two?" Prim asked.

Muzet nodded. "Yes, they're actually friends of your Papa."

Rangiku and Arcueid stood silently for a moment. "PAPA!?"

* * *

Yoruichi sighed as she stood up and walked over to Kazuma as the swords in the cavern all slowly disintegrated before Zangetsu himself vanished, a smirk on his face. "I'm not sure how to respond to this, to be honest," Yoruichi remarked.

Kazuma sighed as he sat down, Zangetsu assuming its normal form in his grasp. "Be happy. Personally I feel like shit. All those cuts may have been shallow, but they burn like crazy."

"There's a hot spring inside the cave that heals injuries. You can use that," Yoruichi suggested.

Kazuma nodded as he stood up. "Don't mind if I do."

* * *

Shortly thereafter, Kazuma made his way behind several rocks to find a large, steaming hot spring. With a stretch of his neck his clothes vanished in a flash of light before he sat in the warm waters. He hissed slightly as he felt the water hit him. "Damn…hurts a little more than I'd thought."

"Well, glad to see all of the annoying stuff is out of the way," a voice said to the side.

Kazuma raised an eyebrow and turned to the side and saw Kazehana near the spring. "Heh, somehow I figured you'd pop up somewhere."

Kazehana smirked but then frowned slightly as she sat on a nearby rock. "I spent a long time trying to find you, and it wasn't easy."

Kazuma smiled apologetically and shrugged. "Sorry, I got involved with a lot of craziness. I even fought someone I thought long since dead."

Kazehana tilted her head in thought.

Kazuma waved a hand. "Not important. Well, if you feel so annoyed about being away from me for so long, why not join me?"

Kazehana flinched slightly with a mild blush. "You mean…in the bath?"

Kazuma nodded. "That's not a problem is it?"

"Of course not," Kazehana answered slipping out of her tight-fitting outfit, allowing her impressive bosom to sway freely as she entered the water. "Ah, hot…" Kazehana remarked as she got in.

"Well, it _is_ called a _hot_ spring after all."

Kazehana huffed in annoyance as she sat down in the steaming water.

Kazuma raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Why sitting so far away?"

Kazehana flinched and turned towards him. "Well…no reason really…"

Kazuma raised a hand and beckoned her closer. "Come on, you can sit right next to me. I won't bite. Hard."

Kazehana nodded slightly and made her way next to Kazuma.

Kazuma smirked slightly as he put an arm around her shoulders. He raised an eyebrow in thought when he felt her tense slightly. "Something wrong, Kazehana?"

"U-uh, n-no…nothing…" she answered weakly.

Kazuma blinked and then smiled knowingly. "Ah, I can probably pinpoint the issue."

"Y-you can…?" she asked curiously.

"You're used to being the aggressor, I presume."

Kazehana flinched and then sighed. "…Y-yeah…"

Kazuma smiled and turned to her and put a hand on her cheek. "Well, how about a change of pace then? I'm sure it gets tiring always being the one doing the chasing. So, how about you let someone else take the reins?"

Kazehana gulped as her face began to heat up before nodding slowly.

"Then just let me do the thinking," Kazuma responded as he leaned towards Kazehana.

**LEMON BEGINS HERE**

Kazehana flinched slightly as his face approached hers, however she relaxed as he pressed his lips against hers, her tongue reflexively reaching out to greet his, her wings flaring to life in a shower of light as their tongues entangled and danced around one another before Kazuma's slipped past and began exploring Kazehana's mouth, moving across every surface deftly, the multiple light touches sending shivers down Kazehana's spine, causing her wings to grow in size.

Kazuma put a hand on her shoulder and slowly moved his hand down to her sizable globes before gripping one tightly in his hand, curling his fingers tightly around it, the tips of his fingers disappearing into the malleable form of her breasts.

Kazehana pulled away, moaning loudly.

Kazuma chuckled lightly. "Well, well, somebody's sensitive."

Kazehana, her face deeply reddened with arousal, retorted, "I-it's only because…it's your fingers…"

Kazuma smirked as he bent down slightly. "Well then perhaps I should become more acquainted with them."

Kazehana groaned with pleasure as Kazuma wrapped his lips tightly around her stiffened peaks, widening her eyes as he began sucking, swirling it with his tongue. "N-no…i-if you do that…I…I'll go crazy…!"

At that moment, Kazuma pinched one of her tips with his hand and lightly bit down on the other.

"Hhhaaauuu!" Kazehana howled loudly as her body trembled.

Kazuma pulled back, swallowing slightly, before brushing his fingers against Kazehana's panting face. "That already put you at your limit? We haven't even started."

"Y-you…can't be…serious…" she responded through exhausted huffs.

"Oh but I am," Kazuma rebutted as he reached his hand into the water, towards her nethers, reaching his fingers towards her entrance.

Kazehana trembled at his slight touch.

Kazuma smiled as he slid his finger up and down along the slit of her entrance, tracing it lightly.

Kazehana's breaths became shallower and swifter as she felt her entire body heating up.

Kazuma then pressed against her small, moistened hole as he slid his finger into the tight space. "My, my, it's certainly tight down here."

"Th-that's…because I…have saved it for you…my Ashikabi…not even my own hands have ventured there…" Kazehana answered through shallow breaths.

Kazuma flinched slightly and then sighed as he pulled his finger away.

Kazehana pouted slightly, her expression becoming less contained. "I-is that…bad…?"

Kazuma shook his head with a smile. "No. I simply shouldn't waste the moment on my hands."

Kazehana raised an eyebrow and glanced down as she saw Kazuma's fully erect member stand tall. Her eyes widened slightly. "W-will that…even fit…?"

Kazuma smiled as he put a hand on her cheek, his thumb slipping into her open and panting mouth as he began playing with her tongue. "You let me worry about that." Holding true, he moved his length towards her gateway, pressing the tip against it.

Kazehana trembled as she felt it begin to spread her open.

"Here it goes, hold on," Kazuma urged as he pushed forward, Kazehana's walls stretching and widening as his mast entered within.

Kazehana moaned incoherently as he spread her insides wide.

Kazuma flinched slightly as he pushed onward. "You weren't kidding. It's so tight I think you might just crush me."

"N-no…you're stretching my insides…" Kazehana answered strained as Kazuma burrowed deeper within, though she felt a jolt shoot through her body as he hit the first sign of resistance.

Kazuma furrowed his brow before smiling as he put a hand on Kazehana's shoulder and the other behind her on the rocks which she sat upon. "There's no painless way to do this, so get ready."

Kazehana, her breath swift and shallow, urged, "K-kiss me…"

Kazuma nodded with a smile and smashed his lips against hers, their tongues entwining, as he thrust forward, tearing through her maidenhead with force, the well-endowed Sekirei howling with pain and pleasure into his mouth as small trickles of blood leaked into the water they shared.

Kazuma pulled back from Kazehana, a single thread of their mixed saliva holding them together.

Kazehana smiled weakly, her eyes shallow and face flushed with ecstasy. "We…we are finally…truly one…" After a moment of pause and a few shallow breaths, Kazehana looked up at Kazuma nodded with a smile.

Kazuma returned her smile and pulled back slightly before moving forward, pushing slightly further within Kazehana's moist garden, her walls stretching and wrapping around him tightly. He proceeded to repeat the motion, moving back slightly before moving forward even deeper than before, with increasing swiftness, his movements increasing in speed with each forward push deeper and deeper into the Sekirei's body.

'_Th-this feeling…it's…it's driving me insane…!_' Kazehana shouted in her own head as her words had begun to fail her as Kazuma's motions hastened, sending shocks of pleasure mixed with steadily decreasing jolts of pain. '_I-it feels…like I…like I'm going to break in half!_'

Kazuma dug his fingers into one of Kazehana's orbs as he pressed his lips against hers, thrusting his length deeper and deeper within her.

Kazehana's eyes widened as she felt sensations all across her body. '_Th-this is…t-too much…! M-my body can't handle…all of this…!_'

Kazuma continued his movements, faster and faster as he stirred Kazehana's insides. However, his progress stopped when he felt her innermost entrance press against him.

Kazehana looked at him somewhat puzzled as he pulled away from her face. "Shall I go deeper?" he asked.

Kazehana nodded wordlessly, a dull smile on her face.

Kazuma nodded before resuming his pace once more, pressing against the entrance to her womb.

Kazehana shouted short bursts of pleasured moans with each push as the door to her womb weakened. Her eyes immediately shot wide as she felt her cervix give way as Kazuma's length burrowed further into her, entering her deepest area. Kazehana threw her head back with a voiceless moan as she felt her Ashikabi's mast fill her stomach, a small bulge on her lower torso formed in the shape of his shaft. '_Th-this…feeling…it's like…he's molding my body into his shape…it…feels incredible…_'

Kazuma smirked as he picked up her head. "It seems that's done you in. But…I still have yet to reach my end."

Kazehana looked at him surprised before her expression melted into one of joy as she nodded slowly. '_M-my body…it is yours…use it to your heart's desire…_'

Kazuma immediately thrust forward, pushing his length deeply within her body, stretching her womb as he burrowed deeper. His movements instantly sped from a crawl to a swift pace as he moved back and forth, stirring Kazehana's insides with his swift motions.

Kazehana's bosom swayed up and down, shaking around in time with Kazuma's movements.

Kazuma smirked as he gripped one tightly. "Now, we can't have that. Someone could get hurt." Kazuma smirked slightly wider as his motions stopped.

Kazehana weakly glanced at him, her eyes glazed with pleasure.

"This position seems rather inefficient." Kazuma shifted Kazehana's body up onto the shore of the bath, resting her on her side as he moved to the lower step on his knees, position her upraised leg on his shoulder, exposing her body fully. "There, much better." Kazuma's movements instantly resumed, his tool forcing its way into Kazehana up to its base, submerging itself completely as the two's mixed fluids splashed and squelched with their movements.

Kazehana's breaths hastened as did Kazuma's movements, her eyes rolling back as her tongue fell loosely as her mind became blank, filled only with thoughts of pleasure as her body seemed to fall numb.

Kazuma moved faster and faster, his motions reaching high intensity as both he and Kazehana became merely a blur. However, he noticed his partner had seemingly fallen from consciousness. He pulled back far, nearly leaving her entrance before thrusting forward intensely.

Kazehana jolted awake, moaning as Kazuma resumed his pace without a moment's pause. Her eyes widened as she felt his girth increase within her.

Kazuma winced before he made one last thrust, burying himself deeply within his Sekirei's body.

Kazehana trembled and stiffened as she felt heat and warmth flow into and fill her body, her abdomen swelling as Kazuma poured into her body. Kazehana's mind emptying as she fully lost consciousness.

Kazuma sighed momentarily before his excess release burst out from Kazehana. He removed his length from her body before his seed began to seep from Kazehana's entrance, pouring out into the water as her abdomen shrunk to its normal size. He smirked to himself as he laid her down flat.

**LEMON ENDS HERE**

* * *

Yoruichi sighed as she sat on one of the boulders with Cera. "Is he always like that?"

Cera looked up the dark-skinned woman and shook her head. "No. Usually he's bigger."

"Wh-what…?"

* * *

Outside the cave, several figures approached from the air above.

"My, my, looks like we finally tracked them down.

* * *

Kazuma walked through the cave when he noticed several doors at the back. He turned to Yoruichi and asked, "There are actual rooms here?"

Yoruichi nodded. "Yes. When this place was built, it was surmised that people could end up injured severely during the training, so these rooms were added for means of recuperation."

"Ah. Actually, speaking of, who made this place?"

Yoruichi thought for a moment then nodded to herself. "I suppose it's okay to tell you. This place was actually built as a playground by Kisuke and myself when we were children. And we sparred here underground once he entered the Thirteen Court Guard Squads and I entered the Stealth Force."

Kazuma folded his arms in thought. "So Hat'n'Clogs is a Soul Reaper after all?"

Yoruichi nodded. "Yes, he is. He was Captain of Squad Twelve and founder of the Soul Reaper Department of Research and Development."

Kazuma narrowed his eyes. "That's the group Stylish was the head of I think."

"You mean Kurotsuchi?"

"Yeah. Whatever that psycho called himself this time."

Yoruichi raised an eyebrow in thought.

* * *

In a small room with a bed in the center and a series of long benches around the periphery Kuroka laid on the bed, unconscious, with bandages wrapped around her torso.

Nearby, Koneko sat on one of the benches, tense and deep in thought. After a moment she lifted her head up and looked at the unconscious Kuroka. "Sister…" She narrowed her eyes and clenched her fists. She stood up and walked over to the bed, putting a hand on the edge. She looked at Kuroka for several moments before curling her fist and raising her arm. She grit her teeth before she swung her arm down.

However, her arms stopped as Kazuma's hand grabbed her wrist tightly.

Koneko stood silently.

"Lower your fist, Koneko," Kazuma demanded.

Koneko clenched her fist before loosening her fingers.

Kazuma released her arm, causing the petite girl to lower her arm before spinning and slamming her fist into his abdomen. Kazuma winced but made no move to retaliate as she lowered her fist.

"…How long…?" she asked lowly.

Kazuma sighed. "Since before I joined the club."

Koneko grit her teeth angrily.

"Now it's your turn. Why were you trying to kill her?"

Koneko looked up at him shock and then clenched a fist. "She left…she went crazy…I…I don't want to become like her…I don't want to lose my mind to my powers…"

Kazuma narrowed his eyes. "…Is that what you've all been told?"

"It's the truth."

"Not as Kuroka puts it."

Koneko raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Me telling you anything would be fruitless. You need to hear it directly from her. You will wait until she awakes and ask her about it."

"I-" Koneko began.

"I will stay here to ensure you don't attack her," Kazuma interrupted.

Koneko hissed to the side and sat down.

Kazuma sighed and sat on one of the other seats.

After a few moments of silence, Kazuma asked, "Do you really hate her?"

Koneko huffed.

"You know, I heard about what happened to you, Koneko."

Koneko flinched. "…Oh…"

"Do you blame her for that?"

"Of course," Koneko hissed out almost instantly.

Kazuma sighed. "And why would you blame her for something like that?"

"They didn't want me to go crazy like her."

"And that's her fault?"

"She should have kept herself under control."

Kazuma sighed heavily. "You really don't know anything about it, do you?"

Koneko turned to him, frowning. "And you do?"

"I believe I have a fairly firm grasp on the situation. And I guarantee that Kuroka neither planned nor wanted any of what happened to you."

"Liar!" Koneko shouted, a surprising change from her standard demeanor, as she stood, frustrated with Kazuma's arguments.

Kuroka then flinched and groaned as she weakly regained consciousness.

"Kuroka!" Kazuma shouted as he ran over to her.

"Kazunya…" Kuroka said weakly with a smile.

"You idiot, what the hell happened to you!?" Kazuma demanded.

"We were attacked by one of those Captains…nya…"

Kazuma sighed and put a hand on her forehead. "How are you feeling?"

"Sore, nya. But I'll be okay, nya." Her eyes then widened as she suddenly sat up. "Shirone! Where is she!?" she asked frantically.

Kazuma frowned and stepped to the side, allowing Kuroka to see Koneko behind him, uninjured.

Kuroka smiled warmly as she looked at the white-haired girl. "You're alright, nya…"

Koneko grit her teeth and glared at Kuroka.

Kuroka flinched and frowned solemnly, her cat-like ears drooping as well.

Kazuma sighed before narrowing his eyes and turning to Koneko.

Koneko flinched in surprise at his scowl.

Kazuma then redirected his attention to Kuroka and put a hand on her shoulder. "Do you feel like speaking?"

"I'll be fine, nya," Kuroka answered lowly.

Kazuma turned to Koneko and motioned to Kuroka. "Now. Ask."

Koneko hissed to the side in derision.

"Do it, Koneko. Or would you rather Shirone?"

"Don't call me that," Koneko hissed.

Kuroka frowned deeply. "Do you…hate me that much, nya…?"

"I won't become like you," Koneko bit angrily.

Kuroka chuckled mirthlessly. "…I suppose it makes sense you'd feel that way, nya. I imagine they told you any number of lies, nya."

"You went crazy and killed your Master. I won't become like that. Never."

Kuroka frowned as she turned to Koneko. "So, that's what they told you, nya?"

"Because it's the truth."

"No," Kuroka said bluntly.

Koneko flinched slightly at Kuroka's sudden shift in tone.

Kuroka glanced at Kazuma.

Kazuma nodded in understanding and left the room.

Kuroka turned to Koneko. "That's all pure lies, Shirone, nya."

Koneko frowned. "My name is Koneko."

Kuroka sighed in frustration. "What they told you isn't even close to the truth, nya."

"Tch," Koneko huffed in disbelief.

"Do you truly think I just killed that monster randomly, nya?"

"It's against the law for Servant-Devils to kill their King for any reason."

Kuroka narrowed her eyes. "Even if that reason is to stop him from turning her little sister into a breeding factory, nya?"

Koneko flinched slightly.

"That's the truth, nya. He wanted to use you to make more Nekoshou for himself, nya. I killed him to stop that from happening, nya. I knew what the consequences would be…but I couldn't stand something so horrible happening to my adorable little sister, nya."

Koneko trembled subtly. "L…liar…"

"It's not, nya," Kuroka argued sternly. "You were lucky, nya. To have ended up with the master you have, one who is kind, nya. But I was not so lucky, nya."

"Sh-shut up…" Koneko argued weakly.

"I knew what it would cost me, nya. My freedom, and it would take me from you, nya." Kuroka smiled warmly before reaching a hand out towards Koneko. "But if it meant you were safe, I-"

Koneko slapped her hand away, scowling angrily. "Shut up!"

Kuroka frowned sadly and lowered her hand. "Is there anything I can say to convince you…Shi-…Koneko…nya…?"

Koneko grit her teeth and clenched her fists.

Kuroka frowned and reached into her kimono, pulling out a small dagger.

Koneko tensed before Kuroka handed the dagger towards Koneko. Koneko's eyes widened in shock and confusion.

"If you truly hate me that much, then use this dagger, and put an end to my life, nya," Kuroka stated.

Koneko trembled silently.

"If your hatred of me is truly holding you back so greatly, then use this and free yourself of it, nya."

Koneko looked up at Kuroka, eyes wide in shock.

Kuroka smiled warmly as she put a hand on Koneko's cheek. "I don't want to hold you back that much…my adorable little sister…"

* * *

Kazuma stood outside the door to the two's shared room when he heard shouting from within the room. He narrowed his eyes and swung the door open swiftly. He widened his eyes as he saw Koneko standing in front of Kuroka, wailing loudly.

* * *

**And that wraps up this chapter. Hopefully everyone enjoyed it. If you did be sure to post a review. Post a review if you did not. Even go ahead and post a review if you are confused, unsure, or curious on anything and I will do what I can to address your concerns. Well, nothing else to add here, so buh-bye!  
**


	26. Execution's Approach

**Chapter XXVI**

**Well here it is, the latest chapter of Legends of Chaos: Chaos Pawn of the Gremory. I pray that all of you, or at least most of you, enjoyed the previous chapter, and at least a few of you did it seems. I ****also hope most of you enjoy this one as well, post a review if you do, or even if you do not, or if you are confused or unsure on anything. ****I would also like to thank my coauthors Bakuto Masaki and TheLastNanaya for all their help with this story as usual. That about sums up all the preamble, so it is time to move on to the reviewer responses then it seems.**

**jenny hotkins: Complete what? I do not believe I understand the question I am afraid...**

**7: Glad you enjoyed it. At least I... think you enjoyed it. It is kind of hard to tell. Well I will just assume you did and say thank you.**

**hornofdesolation: Ah, yes he is, or rather was, Dr. Stylish, the insane scientist of Esdeath's special team, the Jeagers. As for the others, I am not telling because it is a secret. Well, it is right now anyway. But do not worry, the truth will be revealed in time.**

**Galeiam: I did not add them with no reason. I added them because I like their plot lines and their stories, as well as their characters. Mostly their characters though I will admit. Try something more along the lines of a one hundred member harem my friend. Or was it two hundred? I have honestly lost count at this point, but I can say it is big. I will accept your backhanded compliment though.**

**Well, that wraps up the reviewer responses, leaving me with not much else to say. So, without further stalling, let us begin the chapter.**

* * *

Kazuma rushed into the room where Kuroka was recovering to see Koneko standing over Kuroka, wailing loudly. He then noticed a dagger lying on the floor.

"I… I can't do it…" Koneko lamented as tears fell down her cheeks.

Kuroka smiled and wiped the tears away with her hand.

Kazuma blinked and then smiled before walking over to Koneko and putting a hand on her shoulder. "That's a good thing. It means you don't hate your sister yet."

"But…" Koneko muttered in a weak voice. "But what does… that mean…?"

"It means that you were lied to. It means that the society built around you by the devils is so corrupt that your older sister was branded as a felon just for protecting you. But, it also means you can move forward without the lies and corruption clouding your eyes."

"But I said so many mean things to her… and hated her so much…"

"I'm sure she'll forgive you. Right, Kuroka?"

Kuroka nodded. "Yes, nya. I could never hate my adorable little sister, nya."

"See? So, how about you start fresh?"

Koneko lowered her head in thought. "I… need to think about it."

Kazuma nodded with a smile. "Take all the time you need."

* * *

Kazuma walked out of the small room and saw Yoruichi standing in front of him. "Need something?"

"You have guests. Gods know how they got in here," Yoruichi relayed with annoyance.

"Guests?"

* * *

Kazuma gaped as he saw Muzet, Rangiku, Prim, and Arcueid standing in the cave. "Wh – wha… but how?"

"We tracked you using Arcueid's nose," Rangiku explained.

"So you did… but that doesn't explain what you're doing here, Muzet."

Muzet smiled and answered, "Well it's been so long since we've all seen you. So I brought everyone here with me."

Rangiku blinked in thought. "Wait, everyone? Who everyone?"

Several figures then popped up over Muzet's back. A silvery fox, a white owl, and a red, hair-like creature.

Kazuma gaped slightly. "Oh you've got to be kidding."

The fox erupted in a burst of smoke, the fox becoming replaced with a tall, buxom woman with long, flowing silver hair that flowed down her back, with playful amber eyes and a set of fox ears atop her head accompanied with a silver-furred fox tail just above her bottom, wearing a red kimono with golden flower patterns on it.

The owl was engulfed in light before it too erupted in smoke to reveal a tall woman with long, mid-back length, straight, lemon-white hair, bangs falling over her forehead and two locks extending down, framing her face which had dark maple red eyes and matching red lips, wearing a pink fur cape that extended down to her waist, a light purple choker, and a series of belts wrapped around her sizable bust and her abdomen, leaving both mostly exposed, a light purple garter belt attached to knee-high, light purple, high-heeled boots with fur cuffs, and furry white gloves attached to her cape with several light purple straps.

The hair floated in the air before light flowed down, causing a body to materializing, forming a fairly tall woman with long, maroon, wavy hair that reached down to her waist, blue eyes with a ring in the middle, fair skin, and a beauty-mark under the left side of her lip, wearing a shoulder-less, dark-pink, gi-like shirt with several stripes going down the middle, loose arm warmers that reached her upper arms, two simple earrings, and light-purple spandex shorts.

Kazuma sighed slightly as the three women appeared before him.

Rangiku looked at the three in confusion.

"Who are they?" Arcueid asked.

The fox-woman bowed with a smile. "My name is Ginko." With a playful smirk she added, "Oh, and I'm Kazuma's first."

"Technically Serina is," Kazuma corrected, "but I still have trouble understanding all that."

The owl-woman waved to the others. "My name's Artemis. Oh, and by the way, I'm a Succubus. One of the first, in fact."

"My name is Fuka," the red-haired woman added. "We'll leave behind the information on what I am if you don't mind."

Yoruichi sighed and turned to Kazuma. "How many more of these friends of yours will show up?"

Kazuma shrugged.

However, before he could answer fully, Prim rushed forward and hugged him tightly. "Papa!" she exclaimed happily.

Kazuma chuckled lightly as he hugged her in return. "It's good to see you too, Prim. Though I never would've expected you to become a Soul Reaper."

"Big Sister Alicia is too," Prim added.

"Is she now?"

"Kazehana and I encountered her," Yoruichi commented. "She's rather powerful, if I must say."

"Good to know," Kazuma responded with a smirk. "She _is_ my daughter after all. So no surprise there."

"Papa!" Prim moaned in annoyance before he turned to her.

"Yes?"

Prim immediately leaned her head up, pressing her lips against his deeply.

The others gaped in disbelief as their kiss lasted several moments before Prim pulled back with a contented smile.

* * *

Inside the Repentance Cell, Erza sat when one of the guards explained, "Your execution date has been changed once more."

"It has?" she asked disinterestedly.

"Yes. It has been expedited to tomorrow morning."

Erza sat silently, her eyes widened momentarily before returning to her normal composure. "… I see…"

* * *

In the Squad Four barracks, Toshiro looked over Momo as she lie unconscious, Hinata standing next to him.

"Commander Hyuga, thank you for rescuing Momo," Toshiro stated.

Hinata nodded in response. "I saw no other course of viable action."

Toshiro then turned his attention to the letter he found on Momo. '_This letter… could it really be that Gin is the one after the Sokyoku's power?_'

"Attention all Soul Reapers," a voice stated over the broadcast system, "the execution date of Erza Scarlet has been moved up to tomorrow morning."

Toshiro narrowed his eyes in thought. '_I can't wait any longer. It's time to stop this execution._'

* * *

Kazuma sat in the underground training area, looking around him as he was surrounded by Yoruichi, Kazehana, Cera, Muzet, Prim, Arcueid, Ginko, Fuka, Artemis, Rangiku, and Kuroka, whom was still bandaged from her previous injuries.

"This is quite a gathering," Cera remarked in amusement.

"I'll say," Rangiku added.

"Are you sure you should be out of bed, Kuroka?" Kazuma asked.

Kuroka nodded. "I'll be fine, nya. I'm more worried about Koneko, nya. She has yet to come out of her room, nya."

Kazuma raised an eyebrow. "You're not going to call her Shirone anymore?"

Kuroka shook her head. "Koneko Toujo is the name she's taken for herself, not Shirone Hanekawa, nya. So I'll accept the change and address her by the name she prefers, nya."

Kazuma nodded. "That's good."

"Have you really been in this place for the past couple days?" Arcueid asked as she looked around the area disapprovingly.

"If you don't like it, you're welcome to leave," Yoruichi snapped.

Muzet turned to Kazuma and asked, "So what exactly are you doing here? In Hel?"

"Hel?" Rangiku asked.

Kazuma answered, "Hel is the name of the galaxy, or rather, Realm, that the Soul Society is located in. Just know that it's an extremely complex and confusing subject to go through. I'll explain some other time if you want."

"I see…"

"Well, how about it?" Muzet urged.

"Yes, yes," Kazuma responded in mild annoyance. "A new friend of mine, Erza, has been set for execution by these jackasses. So I'm here to rescue her from them. Though it's proving to be a little more difficult than I anticipated. Right now my power's at only about ten or fifteen percent of what it used to be. That combined with my incomplete devil transformation thanks to that Evil Piece thing and all of those Soul Reapers' blades are like battery acid to me. If only I had Masakados it wouldn't be such an issue. But there's nothing I can do about that now. So I've been trying to master this new weapon I've obtained, the Zanpakuto Zangetsu, to give me an edge against those guys. And for the most part, I think I've managed it. And I picked up on something that gives me an extra boost as well."

"What's that?" Yoruichi asked.

"Well let's just say it's a surprise for later."

Yoruichi frowned in annoyance.

Rangiku raised an eyebrow. "Wait, mastered it? You can't mean Bankai…"

Kazuma smirked. "I mean that exactly."

* * *

Rukia and Ichigo hid behind a corner as more Soul Reapers ran past.

"Geez, they're all over this place," Ichigo snarled.

"Well from the sounds of it, several of the Captains have been taken down, and I think even outright killed," Rukia explained. "If that's the case, then the Seireitei is probably in severe disarray right now. Meaning they've stepped up guard to try and find whoever has taken them out and prevent further destruction."

"Yeesh. Whatever, come on, let's go. We need to try and meet up with _somebody_. I'll take anybody at this point. Even that idiot Ganju."

Rukia nodded and followed beside Ichigo as he ran. As they did, she frowned in thought. '_I just hope… this isn't a cycle of repeat._' Rukia recalled to the time when she first joined the main body of the Soul Reapers.

* * *

_Rukia sighed as the other members of Squad Thirteen mocked Rukia for her placement in the squad._

_"You gotta be kidding me," one snarled._

_"Yeah, she skipped a lot of the exams to get into a squad because she was adopted by that pompous Kuchiki clan," another chided._

_"That's enough!" a new voice shouted as a tall, young-looking man with aqua eyes and spiky, raven black hair wearing the standard Soul Reaper Lieutenant uniform approached the group and knocked the others away. "Get back to work!"_

_The man then walked into the room Rukia was waiting in and saluted. "Hello, I am Lieutenant Kaien Shiba. Welcome aboard."_

_Rukia blinked in thought, somewhat surprise. "I see… yes, sir."_

_Kaien twitched an eyebrow in annoyance. "… What did you just say…?" He then stepped forward and grabbed her by hair. "What kind of greeting is that supposed to be!?"_

_The sudden and rather violent action surprised Rukia as he pulled her close._

_"I am your commanding officer! You are supposed to state your name and say 'pleased to meet you, sir'! What's your name dammit!?"_

_Rukia, surprised, confused, and mildly afraid, sputtered, "Uh… it's Rukia Kuchiki, sir…"_

_Kaien leaned closer with a growl. "Aanndd…?"_

_"And…? And I'm pleased to meet you, sir!"_

_Kaien smirked and patted her hair down before standing straight. "Alright, you're okay, Rukia!"_

_Rukia, bewildered and taken aback by the surprisingly normal greeting and scolding she had just received, began to pat her hair back down._

_Kaien gave her a thumbs up and continued, "Welcome to Squad Thirteen, the best squad of them all! Unfortunately our Captain isn't in the best of health, so I pretty much run things around here." His tone turning proud, he added, "In fact, it's okay if, every now and then, you accidentally forgot and addressed _me_ as Captain Kaien!"_

_"Uuhh… 'kay, I'll try to remember."_

* * *

As she continued running beside Ichigo, Rukia smiled lightly. '_After such a long, strange road, that sense of normalcy is exactly what I wanted._'

* * *

_Sometime after joining Squad Thirteen, Rukia sat, bowing to Byakuya in the Kuchiki clan's compound._

_"Lord Byakuya," Rukia greeted with her head lowered, "my entrance to Squad Thirteen today was successful."_

_After a moment of silence, Byakuya, whom sat with his back to Rukia, asked, "What Seat were you named?"_

_Rukia thought for a moment then answered unconfidently, "Uh… well… my deepest apologies, Brother, but with my abilities, I… wasn't able to qualify for an officer seat upon entry."_

_"I see," he retorted blandly. "You may go."_

_Rukia bowed and closed the door before leaving._

* * *

_ At some later point, Rukia sat near a river when Kaien leaned over to look at her._

_"Aagghh, not the long face again," Kaien groaned. "Now what?"_

_Rukia flinched back in shock, not expecting to see him there so suddenly._

_"And why is it you practically jump out of your skin every time you see me?" Kaien asked, somewhat annoyed. "You're hurting my feelings… Anyway, I brought this for you," he then handed her a wooden bottle, "so drink up."_

_Rukia merely mumbled in response as she accepted the bottle from him before he sat next to her._

_After a moment of silence, Kaien asserted, "Knowing you, you probably won't tell me anything, but I… have to ask. What's got you so depressed?"_

_Rukia turned to him in surprise._

_"Just remember this: as long as you're a part of this squad, Rukia, I will stand by you even if it costs me my life."_

_However, the atmosphere Kaien and Rukia had was crudely interrupted as Kiyone and Sentaro suddenly interjected._

_"Smells like love!" Sentaro remarked loudly, surprising both Kaien and Rukia and causing Kaien to spit his drink._

_Both Sentaro and Kiyone proceeded to mock and joke at the conversation Rukia and Kaien had just shared before Kaien jumped up and growled, "Kiyone, Sentaro! Shut up you two! How dare you show up for duty drunk again!"_

_"Don't let it get to you, Rukia, I'm from the slums too so I know what it's like! All these snobs telling me I'm low class _really_ gets annoying! Whenever they try just do like I do and flick a booger at 'em! Works every time!"_

_"Now that's class!" Kiyone chimed in before laughing hysterically._

_As Sentaro and Kiyone's antics continued Kaien eventually had enough and interjected, "Alright! That's enough outta you two loudmouths! Sober up and get back to your posts!" He accentuated his demands by splashing the two with water._

_Shaking the water off, Kiyone rebutted, "We were just having fun! You're such a killjoy!"_

* * *

'_Kaien always had a way of making me feel at ease…_' Rukia thought as she and Ichigo rounded a corner.

However they had to stop when they came face-to-face with a large group of patrolling Soul Reapers.

"Ah crap…" Ichigo grumbled.

Rukia blinked curiously as Ichigo picked her up before turning and running as the Soul Reapers gave chase. "What the hell are you doing!?"

"I'm getting us out of here!"

"You don't have to carry me like a piece of luggage to do it!"

"You can't run as fast as me, so it's quicker this way!"

"That's the dumbest logic I've ever heard!"

"Just shut up while I try to get away from these assclowns!"

Rukia groaned before laughing quietly.

"Great, what now? You develop a case of the crazies too?"

Rukia shook her head. "No, you just remind me of someone."

"I see… is that good or bad?"

"I'm not sure really."

Ichigo twitched an eyebrow.

* * *

_"Die Hollow!" Kaien bellowed as he killed a Hollow that he and a group of other Soul Reapers, including Rukia, had cornered._

_Rukia sat, with a graze to her cheek, in shock as he effortlessly cut down the beast._

_"Well done Lieutenant!" one of the Soul Reapers praised._

_"Excellent work!" another added._

_"Alright, mission accomplished!" Kaien cheered, finally knocking Rukia from her shock._

* * *

_ Shortly later, Rukia sat away from the others as she cared to the scrapes and bruises she had received during the fight. With a hiss she muttered, "I hurt myself…" However, before she could finish caring for the wounds herself, another Soul Reaper came up behind her and cleaned the wounds for her. "Ms. Miyako!"_

_Miyako, a young woman with long black hair that was tied back into a ponytail with two strands hanging down, framing her face, and dark blue eyes wearing the standard Soul Reaper uniform, smiled and asked, "Are you alright?"_

_Rukia blinked in thought before immediately turning to her and sputtering, "Uh, y – yes, yes, it was nothing! Thank you."_

_"Oh, good. I was worried for a second."_

_"Hey, who's that!?" Kaien shouted as he ran over to the two. "Is that you Miyako?!" He slowed to a stop as Rukia stood up. "I wasn't expecting you," he said as he turned to Miyako._

_"I've been here a little while, long enough to see you take care of the Hollow." With a playful smirk, she added, "I came in just in case you messed it up and needed me to save you."_

_Kaien blinked for a moment and then laughed loudly. "Well at least it's nice to know you have my back!" As Miyako herself laughed, he turned to Rukia and ordered, "Rukia, go alert the squad. Have Sentaro and Kiyone help. Tell them that we're pulling out."_

_"Yes, sir," Rukia responded with a nod before turning to Miyako and bowing. "And thank you for helping me, Miss Miyako."_

_Miyako smiled and responded, "You take care of yourself now."_

_"Yes, I will," Rukia answered with a wide smile before bowing and running off to the others._

* * *

_ Sometime later, Kaien stood near one of the Seireitei's gates, opposite Miyako whom stood gathered with a small group of other Soul Reapers._

_"So, do you understand the mission?" Kaien asked._

_Miyako nodded. "Yes. A reconnaissance mission to observe and discover information on a Hollow."_

_Kaien nodded in return and then ran a hand through his hair in frustration. "… Unfortunately this Hollow is an unknown entity. And none of the Soul Reapers it's attacked have survived to report back." After a pause, Kaien's expression softened as he urged, "Don't be reckless."_

_Miyako smiled and remarked, "You have to admit, that's some rather unusual advice coming from someone like you, Lieutenant." She laughed lightly._

_"Quit joking around," Kaien urged in mild annoyance._

_Miyako smiled and replied, "It's alright, I take my mission as a Soul Reaper very seriously, and this Hollow's horrible crimes cannot be allowed to continue. I'll do whatever I can to put a stop to such evil."_

_Rukia, whom was stood next to Kaien, then interjected worriedly, "… Miss Miyako…"_

_Miyako's smiled widened slightly as she returned, "Oh, don't worry about me. This is just a recon mission. We'll gather all the information and leave all the heavy stuff to you and the Lieutenant." She then ordered, "Recon team, let's move out."_

_"Right!" the four other Soul Reapers responded in unison before following Miyako out of the gate._

* * *

_ After the sun had begun to set in the sky, Kaien sat in the Squad Thirteen office with Jushiro, whom was coughing as usual._

_"Do you need anything, Captain?" Kaien asked._

_"Thanks, I'll be fine," Jushiro responded weakly._

_"Excuse me," Rukia announced as she walked into the room carrying a tray of drinks._

_As she knelt down, Kaien taking a few drinks from the tray, Jushiro asked, "Rukia, is there any report yet from the reconnaissance team?"_

_"I'm afraid not, sir. They still haven't returned._

_However, Sentaro suddenly burst into the room, frantic. "Sir, the recon team, there's bad news!"_

_The three seated Soul Reapers gasped in shock._

* * *

_ In Squad Four's infirmary, Jushiro, Kaien, and Rukia entered a room where Miyako lay, unconscious._

_"Miyako!" Kaien shouted frantically as he ran over to her unresponsive form._

_"She's unconscious now, but her life isn't in any danger," the Soul Reaper monitoring her reported to Kaien._

_"And the others?" Jushiro asked._

_"The others are all dead, sir."_

_Jushiro widened his eyes in shock. "All four of them…?"_

_"Kaien…" Rukia eased unsurely as she walked up to him._

* * *

_ Later that night, as the air in the Squad Four infirmary sat still, Miyako, in her lone room, began to sit up and move in an unnatural manner._

* * *

_ Outside, several Soul Reapers sat around a pool, conversing._

_"We've had our share of bad luck lately," one lamented._

_"Yeah, I can't believe the whole reconnaissance team got wiped out like that," another added._

_"Except for Miss Miyako, that is," the third chimed in._

_"How is she? Is she gonna be alright?"_

_"Yeah, they said her life's not in danger."_

_"That's good," the first said with relief. "She's one person this squad really couldn't do without."_

_"Yeah…"_

_However, all three turned when they noticed Miyako slowly walking towards them._

_"Miss Miyako, should you be out of bed so soon?" the second asked before she suddenly swung her Zanpakuto, cutting a large gash in his side._

_The other two stood in shock before Miyako cut them down as well._

* * *

_ Jushiro turned suddenly as he heard the pained shrieks of his men._

_He and Rukia arrived to find Miyako killing multiple Soul Reapers, covered in their spilled blood, before turning to them._

_Rukia gasped in horror. "Miss… Miyako…!"_

_"What happened here!?" Sentaro shouted as he and Kiyone ran to the area._

_"This is horrible!" Kiyone exclaimed._

_Miyako immediately turned and charged at the four, aiming for Rukia._

_However, as she did, Kaien appeared on the scene and stood between her and the others, bellowing, "Stop it Miyako!"_

_Miyako stopped mid-swing and flinched before backing away slowly. She grunted and growled as she appeared to fight against her own body, unnatural cracks and creaks emanating from her. After a moment she simply leapt away and fled from the area, the sounds of dying Soul Reapers echoing through the air as she cut them down on her way out of the barracks._

_"Kaien, hurry," Jushiro ordered, an order Kaien obeyed without a word as he sped after Miyako._

* * *

_ "I can't believe she did this…" Jushiro lamented as he and the others looked over the mauled bodies of the Soul Reapers Miyako had killed on her way out of the area._

_"Oh Kaien…" Rukia remarked in despair._

_Kaien turned to Jushiro and pleaded with a trembling voice, "Let me go after her, Captain. She couldn't have gotten very far, sir."_

_"No, don't!" Jushiro argued. "Think about it Kaien! Following her is exactly what the enemy wants you to do."_

_"That may be… but it's still the only option. This monster that's controlling Miyako… used her to kill her own men. Men who trusted her. Miyako's honor has been defiled. You must let me go, Captain."_

_After a silent moment of thought, Jushiro answered, "Very well. I shall go with you."_

_The others turned to him in shock and disbelief._

_"What…?" Kaien asked in disbelief. "… You Captain…?"_

_Jushiro nodded and then added, "You come too, Rukia."_

_"Yes, sir," she responded simply._

_Jushiro then addressed Kiyone and Sentaro. "You two, seal off this area and call the squad to battle stations."_

_"Understood, sir!" the duo responded with salutes._

_"Let's go!" Jushiro ordered before he, Kaien, and Rukia charged off._

* * *

_ Deep in the forest, a figure sniffed the air before sighing in delight. **"Aahh… I smell more prey approaching. More foolish meat!"**_

* * *

_Soon, Kaien, Rukia, and Jushiro stood near a tree as they saw a shred shihakusho, empty and torn, hanging from a tree._

_"What is that…?" Rukia asked tremulously._

_"Kaien…" Jushiro interjected as Kaien walked over to the shredded robe._

_However, before Kaien could grab it, long tendrils shot from the sidelines and attempted to impale him, the raven-haired Soul Reaper jumping away before they could._

_Kaien, Rukia, and Jushiro jumped to a branch high above as they looked down upon their assailant, a large, green-skinned, six-limbed creature, with a tall white mask with orange flame patterns around the eyes and a flock of tendrils on its back._

_Rukia grabbed her Zanpakuto as she readied herself. "I'll go first, sir. I'll scout out what its abilities are."_

_However, as she said this, Kaien stepped forward. "Captain… I beg of you… permission to go fight it alone…"_

_Rukia widened her eyes in horror._

_After a moment of silence, Jushiro replied, "Go…"_

_Kaien wasted no time charging in towards the beast._

_The Hollow laughed in amusement. **"So, you're the first, eh? You're nothing but a boy!"**_

_Kaien turned to the shredded robe and lone Zanpakuto nearby. "Tell me… how many Soul Reapers have you devoured so far…?"_

**_"Aahh… how many?"_**_ It then laughed cruelly. **"Sorry boy, I don't keep track of such trivial things."**_

_"Have you ever… even once… had any regrets about it?"_

**_"Such a stupid question! I, Metastacia, have a heart, you know, just like you. There isn't a single night that I don't have regrets after eating a Soul Reaper. Even now I'm having regrets… about that woman Soul Reaper. I regret not eating the rest of her!"_**_ Metastacia taunted before laughing maniacally._

_"… So you controlled her and made her kill her comrades…?"_

**_"Controlled her?" _**_With a maniacal laugh, he added, **"Oh, not the way you're imagining. I was actually **_**inside_ her body! Then I ate my way out of her and returned to the form you see now! Too bad you didn't get to see that part. Aahhaahhaahhaahh!"_**

_Kaien's mana flared violently as he drew his Zanpakuto._

**_"Wanna see what it's like for yourself!?"_**_ Metastacia taunted as Kaien charged at him. **"Come on boy, I'll eat you too!"**_

_However, to Metastacia's surprise, Kaien moved fast enough to catch it off guard and sever two of its arms before leaping on top and grabbing at the crop of tendrils atop the mad beast._

**_"You're fast… but not fast enough."_**

_"Wrangle the seas and the sky, Nejibara!" However, before his Zanpakuto's Shikai could activate, the blade shimmered and then melted. "What the hell!?"_

**_"You fell for it, boy! Once every night, the first person to touch my tentacles will see his Zanpakuto destroyed!"_**

_Kaien gawked in awe and disbelief at his shattered Zanpakuto before one of Metastacia's tendrils sent him flying. '_Impossible! I've never heard of such a power!_'_

_"Kaien, get away!" Rukia shouted frantically before reaching for her sword._

_However, Jushiro stopped her._

_"Captain…! Kaien has been disarmed, we have to help him!"_

_"But if we were to step in now, what would become of Kaien's pride?" Jushiro argued. _

_Rukia slackened weakly. _

_"Even if by going to his aid you were successful in saving his life, the cost of such an act would most certainly be the death of his pride forever."_

_"That doesn't make any sense at all, Captain! What good is pride to a man if he's dead!?"_

_"Listen now, and remember these words: There are two kinds of battles, and those of us who have chosen to be warriors and to fight those battles, must always be aware of the difference between the two. There are battles that are fought to protect lives, and there are battles that are fought to defend honor."_

_As Kaien fought Metastacia, jumping and dodging its attacks before leaping onto its back and tearing off one of the tendrils, Jushiro continued._

_"Right now, Kaien is fighting with all his heart and soul to defend honor. That of his men who died, his own honor, and above all… his beloved wife's honor."_

_After a moment of hesitation, and of watching Kaien continue to struggle against the Hollow, Rukia sighed and released her blade._

_As Kaien slid to a stop from one of Metastacia's hits, the Hollow laughed indignantly. **"What's the matter, Soul Reaper? Too full of yourself to ask your friends to help you?"**_

_Panting with exhaustion, Kaien retorted, "Shut up. I don't need a sword or anything else to handle scum like you."_

**_"We'll see about that. Because now I'm going to do unto you just as I did unto your beloved and delicious wife! I'm going to play you like a puppet from the inside! And against your will, you'll slay your comrades with your own hand!"_**_ Metastacia laughed insanely before his tendrils curled up and launched forward at Kaien at great speed._

_Rukia and Jushiro watched in horror as the tendrils stabbed into Kaien's upraised forearm and then disappeared into his body before Metastacia's body crumbled._

_Her eyes wide in horror, Rukia called out weakly, "… Lieutenant… Kaien…?"_

**_"Yes… what is it girl?" _**_Metastacia asked tauntingly, now in control of Kaien's body, before turning, revealing Kaien's skin having turned dark green, orange, flame-like marks around his eyes, the sclera turned black as night, and the pupils and irises replaced with a single, glowing white spot. **"What do you want!?"**_

_Rukia gasped in horror at Kaien's mutated appearance. "… Lieutenant… Kaien…!"_

**_"What is it with you, girl!? Why do you keep repeating my name again and again!? Are you that worried about me…? Or maybe you're in love with me!" _**_Metastacia then leapt up to Rukia, his tongue sticking out in a crazed manner. **"I guess if you love me that much, then maybe I should eat you first!"**_

_However, before Metastacia could make good on his threats, Jushiro jumped in the way, blocking the parasitic Hollow's charge with his Zanpakuto, though Metastacia prevented it from killing him by grabbing it with his teeth._

_"C – Captain…" Rukia muttered in shock and confusion._

_"Rukia, get out of here," Jushiro ordered._

_Rukia merely grunted in confusion._

_Jushiro turned and shouted, "Get out of here! Run away, now!"_

_Knocking herself from her daze, Rukia immediately turned and ran. As she ran frantically through the forest, away from the battle zone, she shouted in her mind, '_Why…?! Why did this have to happen!? Kaien!_' She grit her teeth as she fled, tears falling from her eyes._

* * *

_ At the same time, Metastacia and Jushiro dashed through the forest, opposite each other._

**_"Why aren't you attacking me, Soul Reaper!?"_**_ Metastacia taunted. **"I think I know what you're waiting for… you're trying to think of a way to rip me out of this body so you can still save your friend, eh!? Isn't that right!?"**_

_Jushiro maintained his cold gaze._

**_"But this is different from human possession. We are both spirit beings, and now our spirits are united! It can never be undone!"_**

_Jushiro narrowed his eyes and dashed forward, slicing open a gash in Metastacia's neck. "I see, then you leave me no choice. I'll kill his body and you, inside it."_

_Metastacia turned to him in shock. **"Are you insane!? What kind of a Soul Reaper would slay one of his own men!?"**_

_"Kaien no longer exists," Jushiro retorted as he turned and readied his blade. "I won't let his body become food for a monster like you! Now die!" Jushiro howled as he slashed at Metastacia once more._

_The Hollow jumped into the air to dodge another strike from the determined Captain before leaping into the trees to escape._

_"Coward!" Jushiro taunted and prepared to chase after the fleeing monster but stopped as he felt a tremor through his body and spat up blood, bringing him to his knees with a fit of coughing. '_Now of all times!?_' His eyes widened however, when he looked in the direction Metastacia had fled and saw Rukia standing in its path, her sword drawn. '_Rukia…?_' "You were supposed to get away from here you idiot!" Jushiro stood up weakly and attempted to chase after Metastacia as it neared Rukia._

_Rukia stood, shocked and with no plan of attack, as Metastacia charged at her, laughing maniacally as tendrils began emerging from all over its body. However, just as soon as the beast reached her, it was impaled on her blade, its blood splattering on her face as the rain began to fall._

_"My… Captain…" Kaien forced out, in momentary control of his own body as Jushiro approached. "Thank you… for understanding… and for letting me fight… to the end…"_

_Rukia, her sword still run through Kaien's body, turned to her in disbelief. "… But Kaien… does that mean that you…?"_

_"… Rukia… I apologize to you… for getting you involved in all of this in the first place… I know this… was painful…" he then weakly wrapped around her as he added, "but thanks to you, I'm saved. Now…I can still leave my… heart here…" His body then went limp in Rukia's arms._

_Rukia dropped to her knees, tears falling from her eyes as she held Kaien's body. '_No… I haven't done anything deserving of thanks. I ran away because I was afraid to fight…! And then I ran back… but it was only because I couldn't stand to see you suffer…!_'_

* * *

Rukia and Ichigo sat in a small alleyway, both exhausted from running.

"Holy… crap…" Ichigo grunted in fatigue.

"You didn't have to run quite that far, you know," Rukia chided. "We escaped them nearly five minutes ago."

"Shut up," he snarled. "I'd rather be sure they're gone."

"And die tired."

Ichigo twitched an eyebrow before planting his hand firmly on her head. "Look, I'm the only reason we got away at all, those tiny legs of yours couldn't carry an ant."

"What was that!?" Rukia snarled as she stood up, annoyed.

Ichigo stood up as well, standing taller than her. "You heard me! Now thank me for rescuing you from those jerks!"

"Hhuuhh!? You can't be serious!"

"And why not!?"

"Because that's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard!"

A patrolling Soul Reaper saw the two of them arguing and charged in, howling madly.

However, both turned and immediately punched him in the face before shouting, "SHUT UP!"

* * *

Back in Shinto Teito, Ryuuma fluttered through the sky, chasing a butterfly, chirping happily.

Meanwhile, in the sky above, a figure floated above the clouds, watching Ryuuma, before flying towards her.

Ryuuma blinked when she noticed the sky get dark and then turned around before paling and fluttering away swiftly.

* * *

Medea sighed as she walked down the sidewalk when Ryuuma suddenly slammed into her at high speeds, knocking her to the ground.

"Ooww…" Medea moaned before lightly knocking the little sprite on the head. "What's your problem?"

Ryuuma pointed into the air behind herself, chirping frantically.

Medea raised an eyebrow and then sighed before standing. "Good grief, you're so –" her speech stopped when she instantly felt something nearby and turned to see a massive, centipede-like Hollow with a brown-orange body and a long white mask with pincers next to its mouth.

**"Would you mind giving me that one?"** the Hollow asked with a female voice. **"It looks to be very tasty…"**

Medea narrowed her eyes before standing. "Sorry, but I've no intention of letting you eat this one." She then teleported away.

The Hollow snickered in amusement. **"Run as far and as fast as you like. You'll just die tired."**

* * *

Medea reappeared near Kuoh academy with a sigh and turned to see Kon, inside Kazuma's body, sitting by a tree pouting.

"Dammit… why do I have to be stuck in this body with all of the good stuff sealed?" Kon lamented when he saw Medea walking up to him swiftly with a stern expression. Paling in fear he muttered swiftly, "Whatever it is, I didn't do it!"

Medea grabbed his arm and demanded, "Come with me."

Kon blinked in thought but nodded. "O – okay…"

* * *

Shortly later they stood near the archery clubroom.

"Okay, what's all this about? Have you finally realized your feelings for me?" Kon asked confidently.

"If it weren't for the fact that you're in Kazuma's body I'd kick you in the pants right now," Medea snarled sharply.

Kon flinched slightly, knowing full well Medea's habit for giving on her threats. "Alright, alright, sorry. So what _is_ going on?"

"There's a Hollow here."

Kon blinked in thought and then gaped. "Y – you're kidding…"

"I'm not. And she's after Ryuuma."

"She?"

"Yes, the Hollow's female. Oh, and it looks like a giant centipede."

Kon turned blue. "Dammit… I thought I'd get my own Hollow like Mira."

"Speaking of, do you know where she is? I can't fight that thing without being seen. At least she can go into spirit form to fight it without being spotted."

Kon sighed and then shrugged. "Nah. I've been stuck here all day doing school stuff for that ungrateful asshole."

Medea twitched an eyebrow.

"S – sorry…"

With a sigh, Medea groaned, "Great. Now what do we do?"

"Don't ask me. Kazuma sealed most of his body's abilities, meaning I can't do a damn thing."

With a sideways glance, Medea chided, "That's because of what someone like you would do with his full rank of abilities."

"Aaww… I'm not that bad…"

"No, you're worse."

"That doesn't even make sense!"

**"Aahh… there you are my pretty little snack."**

Both Kon and Medea looked up to see the Hollow floating above them, her tongue flicking outside of her mouth.

"Man that thing is ugly…" Kon groaned.

The Hollow looked at Kon and then widened its eyes before narrowing them with intent. **"Oh little girl, you can keep the sprite. I've found better prey."** The Hollow's tongue suddenly shot from her mouth and wrapped around Kazuma's body, with Kon still inside, before flying off.

"H – hey! Get back here!" Medea demanded.

"Help me!" Kon pleaded as the Hollow carried him off.

"Oh for the love of – dammit! Where is that white-haired bimbo!?"

* * *

Elsewhere, Mirajane sat in front of an ice cream parlor, enjoying some of the food before noticing Kon floating through the air screaming. Narrowing her eyes, she then noticed the Hollow carrying him. "Well… that's not good."

"Mmmiirrraaa!" Medea hollered as she ran towards the white-haired woman before stopping nearby. "About time I found you!"

"I suppose you can explain why that Hollow just flew by with Kazuma's body hanging from its tongue?"

"Oh good, you saw that already. I don't know why, but that thing took his body. Oh, and Kon's inside it."

"I see. Perhaps we should go rescue it. Oh, and Kon too."

* * *

The Hollow flew deep into the forest before dropping Kon to the ground below.

Kon grunted before sitting up as the Hollow landed in front of him, causing him to shriek in fear.

**"Oooohh, that's a good response,"** she remarked as her tongue brushed under his chin.

'_Oh crap… I'm so dead…_' Kon groaned in his mind.

With a snicker, the Hollow remarked, **"I'm gonna take you far away and give you some real lovin', my new pet."**

Kon merely sat in dead silence. '_Oh crap… I don't think I'll die before this…_' "U – uhm… you really don't want to eat me. I mean, I'm mostly muscle and bone, nothing real tasty."

The Hollow sniggered lightly. **"Oh, how cute. Don't you worry, I've no intention of eating you. No, no, I'm going to give you something better."** The Hollow's tongue then stretched out towards Kon, but before it could reach him, something hit its head and exploded.

Kon turned in shock and saw Ururu standing nearby, a multi-barreled rocket launcher with bandages wrapped around it in her grasp. "Th – the hell…?"

The Hollow snarled in annoyance. **"Who dares to interrupt Quavera's dance!?" **

"Up here!" Jinta howled as he jumped down from above, only to be swatted away by Quavera's tail.

**"Back off, worm."** She then turned to Kon. **"I've got something more enjoyable to…"** she trailed off as she realized he was gone.

* * *

Kon sighed in relief as he crouched near Medea. "Holy crap… I thought I was Hollow food…"

Medea sighed in annoyance.

* * *

Ururu fired several more missiles at Quavera. However, to the young girl's surprise, multi-colored orbs appeared in the air in front of Quavera, which the missiles disappeared into.

"Oh that's not good," Kisuke muttered before more of the orbs appeared in the air behind his group. "Scatter!" he shouted as Ururu's missiles shot out from the orbs.

Quavera sneered before a large orb appeared in front of her which she flew into.

* * *

"So what is that thing?" Kon asked.

"A Hollow," Medea answered plainly.

Kon twitched an eyebrow. "I know that, dammit! I meant why is it –!?"

However, before Kon's question could finish, a multicolored orb appeared in the air above himself, Medea, Ryuuma, and Mirajane from which Quavera dove, slamming into the ground, sending dust flying up in all directions.

"Well she's not shy, I'll give her that!" Medea grumbled as she transformed into her cloaked outfit.

Mirajane hissed as the massive centipede-like Hollow flew back into the air and snarled.

**"I'm not letting anyone take my newest pet!"** Quavera snarled angrily.

Mirajane raised an eyebrow in confusion before Alma Diablo appeared in her grasp.

Medea raised a hand and fired several blasts of energy at Quavera.

However, before the shots could connect, they disappeared into more of the orbs.

Medea managed to vanish just as the orbs appeared around her and fired her own attacks back at her.

"You're rather strong for a normal Hollow aren't you, _Quavera_?" Mirajane remarked with a smirk.

Quavera hummed in thought before turning to her in thought. After a moment, Quavera remarked, **"Erm… who are you again…?"**

Mirajane twitched an eyebrow with an annoyed smirk. "Okay, if that's how it is, then perhaps this will remind you. Erase, Alma Diablo!" In a flash of light, Mirajane was once again cloaked in her Satan Soul form.

Quavera narrowed her eyes before widening them and snickering. **"Aahh, Mirajane, was it?"**

Mirajane smirked as she raised her fists. "I'm glad you finally remember, Minerva."

Quavera laughed loudly. **"Now there's a name I haven't heard in some time. Unfortunately for you, that name has since dropped from me, since I'm stuck in this hideous form. Although, I notice you've managed to regain your human form, Mirajane."**

"Hey, uh… what's going on here…?" Kon asked as he glanced at Medea.

"Not a clue, but I think it's best we don't interrupt," Medea retorted.

"I have, to an extent," Mirajane answered to Quavera.

**"Is that so…?"** Quavera answered as her eyes narrowed. **"I would like to know how you got it back."**

Mirajane smirked playfully. "Hhmm… I'll think about it. I think I like you better like that."

**"Tch, pompous bitch!"** Quavera shouted before charging at Mirajane.

Mirajane dodged to the side, before opening her hand at Quavera as a sphere of green energy condensed in her hand and launched at Quavera at immense speed.

Quavera opened another orb, but one moment too late, causing the blast to hit her side and explode. **"Gah! You'll pay for that!" **she howled before an explosion erupted behind Mirajane.

Mirajane plummeted to the ground, managing to stop herself before she crashed. "So you're still up to your old tricks."

**"And you're still falling for them."**

More explosions rocked around Mirajane, but she vanished before the erupted, appearing behind Quavera, and grabbed the immense Hollow's tail, picked her up, swung her over and slammed her to the ground.

Quavera growled before getting back up and charging at Mirajane.

Mirajane put her hands together before energy began collecting between them. "Demon Blast!" she shouted before a stream of energy fired out and slammed into Quavera.

Quavera recovered quickly and opened her maw widely before a ball of orange energy formed in front of her mouth.

Mirajane's eyes widened. "A – a Cero!?"

The orange energy shot out like a beam, however Mirajane managed to dodge it.

Mirajane reappeared behind Quavera and extended her hand forward before smirking. "So, I still have full use of my Satan Soul powers. Interesting." A large, black magic circle then appeared in front of her hand. "Darkness Stream!" she shouted before hand-like tendrils of dark magic shot out from the magic circle towards Quavera.

Quavera hissed before more portals appeared in the air which the tendrils vanished into. She then opened her mouth wide and fired multiple Ceros at Mirajane in quick succession.

Mirajane narrowed her eyes before swatting each of the blasts away.

**"… Eh…?"**

Mirajane smirked. "You're still stuck in a normal Hollow form. Besides, I've just been warming up."

**"Wha –?"** Quavera began before Mirajane suddenly appeared in front of her.

Mirajane slammed both of her hands into Quavera's underside and shouted, "Evil Spark!" before electricity surged through Quavera's body and sent her flying. She then put her hands together, the palms facing ahead, before a swirling ball of purple energy gathered in her grasp. "Evil Explosion!" she shouted before the ball shot forward and exploded violently.

Kon and Medea ducked behind a tree as the shock wave from the blast surged past them.

"Holy crap… talk about overkill," Kon remarked. "She just got a whole lot scarier."

Medea gulped slightly. '_Great… she's just as insanely destructive as Heracles._'

* * *

Shortly later, the three walked up to the smoldering crater.

"Yeesh, there's not even ash left from that thing," Kon remarked.

Mirajane, back in her normal form, narrowed her eyes and then shook her head. "No. She escaped."

"Huh!?" both Medea and Kon shouted in disbelief.

'_That Hollow survived an attack like that…?_' Medea thought in disbelief. '_This is bad… I hope Kazuma finishes up whatever's holding him in Hel._'

"If we're lucky," Mirajane added, "she won't come back."

"You don't sound sure about that," Medea asserted.

"Because I'm not. The chances of her coming back are high. She always was persistent."

Medea raised an eyebrow. "You know her?"

Mirajane nodded. "Yes. In life she was known as Minerva Orlando, a mage like myself. However she had a… difficult upbringing, causing her to come to crave power to an insane degree. To the point she turned herself into a demon, or, devil, I suppose. I'm guessing that there were still Sin Particles in her body when she died."

"Sin Particles?" Medea asked.

Mirajane shook her head. "It's a little complicated. Plus it might just be an old term for something more modern. For now, let's head back to the apartment. There are others here."

Medea glanced to the side and noticed Kisuke hiding nearby and nodded before her cloak expanded out, covered the three, then shrunk into a single spot and vanished.

Kisuke narrowed his eyes in thought.

* * *

Outside the underground training facility, a figure stood with a sword over its shoulders. "So… that's where you went you bastard…"

* * *

Inside, Muzet turned to one side. "Hhmm…"

"Something wrong?" Prim asked as she sat in Kazuma's lap.

"There's someone nearby."

"Yes, I wonder who –" Yoruichi began before the entrance to the training ground exploded.

Everyone inside tensed before Renji dropped to the ground.

The women tensed, but eased when Kazuma raised a hand and resumed stroking Prim's hair.

"I assume you're here for a reason?" Kazuma asked.

"You're a pretty cheeky guy, going off to do Bankai training by yourself like this," Renji rebutted.

"How does he…?" Yoruichi muttered.

"Are you here for a rematch?" Kazuma pursued.

Renji hissed. "I wouldn't waste my time."

Kazuma narrowed his eyes. "Oh?"

"I'm here to complete my own training in Bankai. Also, to let you know that Mo – Erza's execution date has been moved up again."

Kazuma sighed. "Why am I not surprised?"

Yoruichi raised an eyebrow. "Tomorrow?"

Renji nodded.

"It's impossible. You'll never reach Bankai in that time."

"I did, didn't I?" Kazuma remarked confidently.

"You're a… special case."

Kazuma nodded as Renji walked away. "I have no doubt Renji will do it. He had that look in his eyes. That look which tells that not even Eustoma could stop him."

Yoruichi blinked in thought. "Eustoma?"

"You call him God."

Yoruichi raised an eyebrow and then sighed. "I don't think I even want to understand that."

"Probably not."

* * *

Kazuma sighed after training some more when he noticed someone hiding behind a rock nearby. With a sigh he ordered, "Come on out, Koneko, I know you're there."

She tensed before stepping out from behind the boulder.

Kazuma sheathed Zangetsu and sat on a large stone nearby. "So, mind telling me why you were spying on me?"

She frowned mildly and puffed her cheeks slightly. "I wasn't."

"Alright, so be it. Then what _were_ you doing?"

She remained in sullen silence.

Kazuma merely chuckled and then asked, "Okay, so what do you want?"

She looked around uncomfortably and then asked, "Can we… talk?"

He raised an eyebrow before nodding with a smile. "Of course." He patted the spot next to him.

Koneko frowned in thought before walking over and sitting next to him.

"I have to say I'm surprised. It's unusual for you to initiate conversation like this."

Koneko huffed before elbowing him in the gut.

He grunted quietly before turning his attention back to her. "Alright, alright. So what's on your mind?"

"… Why…?" she muttered quietly.

Kazuma raised an eyebrow. "Why what? Why are you so cute?"

She frowned in irritation.

"Okay, okay, got it. No jokes, I promise."

"Why… did you intervene like that…?"

"Like what? You mean with you and Kuroka?"

Koneko nodded silently.

"Ah, well the answer's really quite simple."

She glanced at him curiously but did not turn.

"You're sisters. So you shouldn't fight."

That got her attention as she turned to him in surprise and confusion.

With a warm smile he explained, "You're family. And you're both also the only family you've got left. You shouldn't fight and hate each other. You should help each other." His expression turning sour, he continued. "It's not a good thing to remain all alone, especially when surrounded by people who want to make you happy. It'll eat away at you. Destroy you from the inside. If you let it."

Koneko raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Kuroka's your sister, and she only wants what's best for you. Everything she's done has been for your benefit, directly or indirectly. You were bound to discover the truth about her at some point. Whether it's now or in the future. So, think about this: what if you had succeeded, and had killed her? What would happen if you found out the truth after that?"

Koneko furrowed her brow in thought.

"Well, if you're a good person, which I can tell you are, it'd have killed you inside. So, I wanted to prevent that. Now, let me ask you a question."

After a moment of rumination, she nodded.

"Do you believe what Kuroka told you?"

She looked down at the ground as she stirred her thoughts. "I… don't know."

"That's good."

Koneko turned to him in confusion.

"It means you're at least considering the possibility that she's telling the truth. So, for now, let's stick with that. Just ponder that in your mind. You don't have to come to a decision immediately. But… we're coming up to the end of this mess. If Erza's execution has been moved up so soon, then I can't sit around for much longer." He narrowed his eyes as he clenched his fists. "I've got one more thing I need to finish. If I can do it, then I know I can win."

* * *

**And that is a wrap! So this concludes the latest chapter of Legends of Chaos: Chaos Pawn of the Gremory! Be sure to let me know what you thought of it with a review. Whether you enjoyed it, were confused or unsure about anything in it or about it, or if you simply disliked it. If you did dislike it, you can go ahead and post a review, it is not like I have the power to stop you anyway, but it would be nice if you had a point in it beyond bashing the story. Though thankfully reviews of that sort have been rather scant. Otherwise, just go and do something you actually enjoy instead, rather than wasting everyone's time. Well, with no further points to make, until next time, buh-bye!**


End file.
